


What Makes Things So Bittersweet

by Jasmin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, problemy z akceptacją siebie, radio au, troche dramy, wzmianki o wcześniejszych związkach
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 118,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin/pseuds/Jasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To opowieść o ludziach, którzy swoje przeszli a nadal potrafią cieszyć się z tego co mają.<br/>To opowieść o ludziach, którzy popełniają błędy po to, żeby wyciągnąć z nich wnioski i czasem popełniać kolejne błędy.<br/>To opowieść o ludziach, którzy tracą jedną przyjaźń żeby dostać nową, lepszą.<br/>To opowieść o ludziach, którzy potrafią marzyć.<br/>To opowieść o ludziach, takich jak my.<br/>To opowieść o ludziach, którzy mogliby być nami. </p><p>Czyli Liam, Zayn i Harry pracują w radiu i grają na nerwach Nickowi, Niall gotuje, a Louis panuje nad wszystkim dopóki cała reszta nie zaczyna panować nad nimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fic to moje dziecko. Pisze się od co najmniej trzech lat, przeżył utratę połowy tekstu z powodu apokalipsy laptopa, przeżył pisanie tego co utracił od początku, przeżył kilka zmian i ciągłego dorzucania tekstu. Rośnie jak na drożdżach po prostu. Uznałam że czas najwyższy zacząć go publikować, jeśli nie teraz to kiedy?  
> Postaram się na w miarę regularne aktualizacje, jakieś 65% jest już napisane a reszta rozplanowana i częściowo napisana także jest nadzieja że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. 
> 
> Przypominam że wszystko co znajdziecie w tym tekście jest tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

**Rozdział 1**

 

**24.09.2014 środa**

 

– Mamy dwudziesty czwarty września, za chwilę południe, a to oznacza że nasz czas z wami powoli dobiega końca.

– Ale nie martwcie się, nie zostawiamy was całkiem samych, zaraz po wiadomościach będzie was zabawiał nie kto inny, jak sam Nick Grimshaw! – chłopak z burzą loków przytrzymywaną przez słuchawki ledwie powstrzymał się od chichotu, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. Zwłaszcza że wspomniany Nick pokazowo przewrócił oczami, obserwując ich zza szyby i popukał się w czoło. – My się już żegnamy, życzymy miłego dnia i do usłyszenia jutro! Mówili dla was Harry Styles…

– I Liam Payne. A na do widzenia, oczywiście, piosenka.

Szatyn kliknął co trzeba i w eter popłynął ostatni singiel zespołu Paramore. Upewnili się, że wyłączyli mikrofony po czym z ulgą zdjęli słuchawki i sięgnęli po szklanki z wodą. Znalazło by się pewnie kilka osób, które mogłyby powiedzieć, że ta ich synchronizacja była wręcz niemożliwa. Jednakże każdy z takich ochotników usłyszałby w odpowiedzi wykład o tym, jak na człowieka i jego nawyki wpływa przebywanie prawie codziennie z tą samą osobą o tej samej porze i tak dalej. Nie można też było zarzucić im, że nie kochali swojej pracy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jedyne co tak naprawdę mieli na swoje usprawiedliwienie to to, że czasem gadanie codziennie przez co najmniej trzy godziny prawie non stop i to jeszcze przed południem potrafiło lekko wyczerpać. I prowokować ich do wzdychania, kiedy dochodzili do tego momentu, w którym już powiedzieli wszystko co mieli zaplanowane na dany dzień.

– Dobra, chłopaki, bawcie się dobrze, ja muszę niestety lecieć – Liam rzucił okiem na zegarek. – Louis mnie zabije jak nie przywiozę mu tego co chce do piętnastej – podniósł się z fotela i zabrał bluzę, którą gdzieś w połowie audycji rzucił niedbale na oparcie.

– Już się tak nie bój. I nie udawaj, że się boisz, obaj wiemy, że Louis ci nic nie zrobi.

– Może zrobić dwie rzeczy. Wkurzyć się albo obrazić. I jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się sprawdzać żadnej z nich.

– Liam, jeśli cię to pocieszy, Tommo nie jest w stanie zrobić żadnej z nich – wtrącił się Nick, opierając się o ścianę. Liam przewrócił oczami.

– Jasne, będę polegał na twojej opinii w tej kwestii, znawco.

– Rób co chcesz, mówię ci tylko co wiem i co uważam.

– Cieszę się, że zechciałeś się tym podzielić, szefie – zaakcentował to słowo, a wtedy dla odmiany to Nick przewrócił oczami. – Chętnie z tobą o tym podyskutuję, ale jutro, okej? Obiecuję. Jutro. Na razie chłopaki – i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł ze studia.

Przeszedł obok tak zwanej recepcji, która w rzeczywistości była wysokim i szerokim biurkiem ustawionym w takim miejscu, żeby Danielle, ich sekretarka, miała odpowiednie miejsce pracy i widok na wszystko. To było prawdopodobnie najlepsze określenie tego, czym zajmowała się dziewczyna. Zdecydowanie była odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim miejscu i przyznawał to każdy, kto choć trochę ją znał i choć raz widział ją w akcji. Rzucił krótkie do jutra w jej stronę i powędrował w stronę kantorka. Było to pomieszczenie, w którym trzymali swoje rzeczy, robili sobie kawę czy też przygotowywali się do swojej audycji. Oficjalnie nazywało się to pomieszczeniem technicznym, ale zdecydowanie częściej używali nazwy nieoficjalnej. Przyjęła się zaskakująco szybko i łatwo, więc nie zamierzali utrudniać sobie tej sprawy.

W drzwiach kantorka minął się z chłopakiem, który był DJ–a na popołudniowej zmianie. Skinął mu na powitanie głową. Przystojny brunet o ciemnej karnacji, zawsze w skórzanej kurtce, przynajmniej zawsze kiedy go widział, z papierosem w ustach (jeśli widział go poza terenem stacji, Nick by go chyba zabił, gdyby próbował palić w środku) albo zatkniętym za ucho. Chyba miał na imię Zayn czy jakoś tak, był prawie pewny, że Harry coś mu o nim opowiadał, ale nie był pewny w tym momencie jak dużo. Mogła to być dłuższa opowieść albo tylko niezobowiązująca wzmianka. W każdym razie wiedział tyle, że pracuje w tej samej stacji. Kilka razy rozmawiał z nim krótko o zupełnie niezobowiązujących sprawach. Nie było to nic więcej niż typowe rozmowy, jakie prowadzi się nad kubkiem z kawą podczas przerwy w pracy. Liam wiedział też, że audycja bruneta była całkiem sympatyczna i dobrze się jej słuchało, nawet jeśli nie zawsze był w pobliżu radia, kiedy leciała w eterze. Brunet miał przyjemny dla ucha głos i Nick wiedział co robi, zatrudniając go. W takich sprawach nigdy się nie mylił.

Wyciągając telefon z plecaka zauważył, że przyjaciel napisał mu smsa. Szybko go odczytał i prawie odetchnął z ulgą. Był przekonany, że będzie musiał jechać sam po ten nieszczęsny towar. Niespecjalnie to lubił, jeśli miał wybór wolał mieć towarzystwo. I tym razem znowu mu się udało. Louis napisał mu, że pod radiem będzie na niego czekał jeden z barmanów.

Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zdążył tylko pomachać do ochroniarza, kiedy ktoś zatrąbił, podjeżdżając bliżej. Okazało się że owym barmanem był Daniel. Jeszcze lepiej, bo Liam bardzo go lubił.

– Cześć szefie – uśmiechnął się chłopak, kiedy wsiadł do auta.

– Nie jestem twoim szefem – parsknął, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Obaj wiemy, że oficjalnie jesteś i tego się trzymajmy.

– Louis nie zamierza odpuścić i nadal będzie robił wokół tego wielkie zamieszanie?

– Mnie pytasz? To ty jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem, szefie – wyszczerzył się Daniel, skręcając w kolejny zakręt.

Liam przewrócił oczami.

– Miałem nadzieję, że coś się zmieniło w tej kwestii od ostatniego razu, kiedy to sprawdzałem.

– Przykro mi, ale nie.

– Nie udawaj, nie jest ci przykro – zaśmiał się.

Barman również się roześmiał i nie zaprzeczył. Nie miał w sumie powodu, żeby to robić. To była jedna wielka prawda i żadne zaprzeczanie by tego nie zmieniło.

 

***

 

Dwie godziny później wracali już z towarem do klubu. Czekało ich jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi, żeby zniecierpliwiony Louis przestał bombardować ich smsami. I telefonami.

Liam wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni akurat w chwili, kiedy dostał smsa od kumpla z zespołu. Pytał za ile mógłby się z nimi spotkać. Liam spojrzał na zegarek.

 _Będę za piętnaście minut_ , odpisał.

– Daniel, wysiądę przy Starbucksie, poradzisz sobie sam?

– Jasne że tak. Tommo będzie miał w końcu co robić, a nie tylko wydzwaniać i pytać czy daleko jeszcze – prychnął ze śmiechem. Podjechał pod wspomnianą kawiarnię.

– Powiedz mu, że wpadnę potem – rzucił, wyskakując z samochodu. Chłopak pokiwał głową i odjechał.

Liam natomiast ruszył do kawiarni. Domyślał się o co chodziło, wręcz oczekiwał tego smsa – mieli dzisiaj spotkać się z ludźmi z wytwórni, którzy przesłuchali kilka ich piosenek i chcieli porozmawiać. Sam nie mógł tam niestety być, bo w ostatniej chwili przełożyli je na godzinę, kiedy prowadził audycję i dowiedział się o tym właściwie kilka minut przed wejściem na antenę. Nie specjalnie miał więc możliwość zmienić swoje plany. Na szczęście nie tylko on nie mógł, więc ostatecznie ustalili, że na spotkanie pójdzie dwóch z pięciu, a potem spotkają się wszyscy. Teraz jak widać nastało to potem.

Liam wszedł do środka nawet kilka minut przed czasem. Szybko dostrzegł cały zespół, siedzący przy jednym ze stolików – Matt, Jack, Peter i Max. Sekundę zajęło mu zastanowienie się czy chce coś do picia czy sobie odpuści, w końcu uznał że najpierw dowie się jak było i czy coś wyniknęło z tego spotkania.

– No to mówcie co i jak – powiedział, kiedy tylko usiadł przy ich stoliku. Pozostała czwórka rzuciła sobie wymowne spojrzenia. Bardzo wymowne, jeśli ktoś by go zapytał. W końcu jeden z nich wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

– Liam… Wiem, że dużo włożyłeś w zespół i w to wszystko… – mina Maxa nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego. Absolutnie niczego.

– Ale?

– Co? – chłopak wydawał się być zbity z tropu. A przecież Liam zadał proste, logiczne nawet pytanie.

– Mówisz to w taki sposób, że musi być jakieś ale.

Max patrzył na Liama z czymś, co ciężko było określić. Niby znali się nie od dziś i powinien umieć ocenić, co za chwilę może usłyszeć. Szczerze mówiąc to z Maxem miał najlepsze relacje, nie zdziwiłby się, jeśli to jego wybrali, żeby przekazał mu coś, co mu się nie spodoba. Jakimś jednak sposobem na twarzy jego kumpla malował się niemal nieodgadniony wyraz. Co było zastanawiające. I niepokojące. Fakt iż pozostali, poza tą wymianą spojrzeń na początku nie podnieśli już wzroku, wpatrując się w blat stołu, mówił to jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze wyraźniej. A nawet krzyczał, krzyczał że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Mieliśmy się spotkać z człowiekiem z wytwórni – Liam skinął głową. To już wiedział. – Powiedzieli że… Powiedzieli, że podpiszą z nami kontrakt, pod warunkiem, że będzie nas czterech. Że… Że zrezygnujemy z jednej gitary.

Coś ciężkiego opadło na dno żołądka Liama. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś sen, pieprzony koszmar i gdzieś w głębi serca łudził się, że się zaraz obudzi. Ale o tym chyba mógł tylko marzyć, bo tak siedzący przed nim chłopak jak i jego słowa były przeraźliwie prawdziwe.

– I co wy na to? – zapytał, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że wie co za chwilę usłyszy. I że nie spodoba mu się ta odpowiedź. Przecież Max nie byłby taki spokojny, gdyby sam siebie wywalił z zespołu. A to on był gitarzystą. On i Liam. To było oczywiste, co zadecydowali. Ale musiał to usłyszeć.

Chłopak opuścił głowę, ewidentnie nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie mógłby przekazać tego bardziej dosadnie, nawet gdyby chciał.

– Zgodziliście się – to nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzenie oczywistości.

– Zgodziliśmy – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu. Po chwili zaczął znowu: – Liam, ja…

– Daruj sobie. Mieliśmy grać razem, mieliśmy tyle planów… – Pokręcił głową. Był rozczarowany i to cholernie bardzo. Rozczarowany i wściekły, nie umiał określić, które bardziej. Czuł jak łzy złości powoli cisną mu się do oczu, ale nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Nie teraz. Nie przy nich. Nie da im tej pieprzonej satysfakcji. – Powinienem zabrać wam prawa do tekstów, które napisałem albo przypisać sobie prawa do nich. Ile to by ich było, pomyślmy, wszystkie? – zaśmiał się tak bardzo złośliwie i szyderczo jak tylko był w stanie. – Zatrzymajcie je sobie, nie chce ich. I zapomnijcie, że kiedyś mnie znaliście. – Omiótł ich spojrzeniem, wciąż żaden poza Maxem nie miał na tyle godności i szacunku do niego, żeby chociaż przestać się gapić w stół. Przeniósł więc wzrok na swojego rozmówcę. – Ty zapomnij o tym, że byłem twoim przyjacielem – wysyczał, wstając od stołu.

– Liam… – zaczął znowu Max, pozostali nawet się nie poruszyli i gapili się w blat stolika, jakby miał im zaraz zdradzić tajemnice wszechświata. Tylko on jeden, ten, którego jeszcze dzisiaj rano nazywał jednym z najlepszych kumpli, próbował coś powiedzieć. Ale obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że niepotrzebnie się wysilał. To przecież już niczego nie zmieni. Już zdecydowali. Zdecydowali o tym, kogo odrzucą jak niepotrzebną zabawkę. I na dokładkę bez jego wiedzy.

– Nigdy bym nie przehandlował żadnego z was. I to jeszcze za co, za obietnicę wielkiej kariery? A pomyśleliście o tym, że równie dobrze może nic z tego nie wyjść? Wolałbym grać do końca życia po knajpach albo nigdy nie wyjść poza garaż, ale z wami. A już na pewno nie zrobiłbym tego za waszymi plecami. Nawet wrogowi bym tego nie zrobił. Kto jak kto, ale wy nie jesteście moimi wrogami. Nie byliście. Cóż… Życzę wam oszałamiającej kariery. I miłego spadania ze szczytu. Jeśli w ogóle kiedyś tam dotrzecie.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z kawiarni, nie oglądając się więcej za siebie. Nie zareagował, kiedy Max zawołał za nim. Wraz z trzaskiem zamykających się za nim drzwi, miał wrażenie że z hukiem zatrzasnął jakiś etap w swoim życiu. I ta myśl nie napawała go optymizmem.

Nie brał tego pod uwagę. Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał. Nigdy nie myślał, że w ten sposób _podziękują_ mu za współpracę. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak szybko to zakończą. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że w ogóle to zakończą. A teraz przyjdzie mu się z tym faktem zmierzyć. To było jeszcze mniej optymistyczne stwierdzenie.

W tej chwili jednak nie miał ochoty już o tym myśleć. Chciał się napić. A jeśli chciał się napić i jeszcze mieć teoretycznie towarzystwo, mógł iść tylko w jedno miejsce. To że i tak miał zjawić się w klubie po spotkaniu nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Na miejsce dotarł jakieś kilkadziesiąt minut później. Samochodem byłoby szybciej, nawet komunikacją miejską nie zajęłoby mu tyle czasu, ale uparł się iść pieszo. Miał nadzieję, że idąc oczyści sobie trochę myśli i tak dalej. Niezbyt mu to jednak pomogło. Temu kto to wymyślił jako sposób na odstresowanie chyba nie o to chodziło.

Wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się szybko, nie było wielkiego tłumu, można by powiedzieć, że panował typowy dla środy ruch. Podszedł do baru i zasiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł.

– Co podać? – zapytał barman, podchodząc do niego. Liam widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, musiał więc być jednym z tych, których ostatnio zatrudnił Lou. Musiał być do tej pory na porannej zmianie, skoro jeszcze na niego popołudniu nie trafił.

– Najmocniejszego drinka jakiego potrafisz zrobić. I powiedz Louisowi, żeby ruszył swój tyłek i tutaj przyszedł.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego jakby wahał się co powinien zrobić. Ostatecznie, nawet jeśli miał jakieś obiekcje, to nic nie powiedział. Skinął jedynie głową i odwrócił się w stronę półek z alkoholem. _Dobrze dla niego, jest nadzieja, że popracuje trochę dłużej_ , pomyślał Liam chwilę później, kiedy już ściskał w ręku szklankę z drinkiem, a blondyn zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze.

Krytycznym wzrokiem obrzucił zawartość szklanki. Nie wyglądała na robotę amatora, pachniała wystarczająco, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że zawartość faktycznie może być mocna. Upił łyk, nie za duży, w razie gdyby jednak coś. Blondyn faktycznie się postarał, drink istotnie był mocny, ale mimo wszystko nie aż tak, żeby zwalić go z nóg. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby powiedzieć Louisowi, że ten barman zaplusował.

Jeśli miał nadzieję, że rozproszy myśli na dłużej, to szybko musiał pozbyć się złudzeń. Westchnął z frustracją, gapiąc się na migoczącą w świetle zawartość szklanki. Nie wiedział już czy był bardziej wkurzony czy rozczarowany. Czy może było to coś pośrodku. Zależało mu na tym. To był jeden z pomysłów na życie – muzyka. Granie w zespole. Może nie oszałamiająca światowa kariera, ale granie dla grania. Może kiedyś nawet płyta i koncerty. A teraz zdaje się, będzie mógł sobie ten pomysł odpuścić. Sam ze sobą zespołu nie zrobi.

W głowie wciąż i wciąż odtwarzały się słowa „Powiedzieli że podpiszą z nami kontrakt, pod warunkiem że zrezygnujemy z jednej gitary” i „Zgodziliśmy się”. Ponure przemyślenia przerwał mu znajomy głos.

– Tak myślałem, że to ty. Nikt inny nie byłby tak przekonujący – szatyn pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do barmana. – Sam, chociaż widzę, że dobrze zorientowałeś się w sytuacji, to i tak ci to powiem. To jest Liam, ten Liam. Nie jest postacią mityczną, chociaż jakimś cudem do tej pory nie miał okazji cię poznać, nie wiem jak to się stało. Tak czy owak, to twój szef. Wiesz co masz z tym robić – chłopak pokiwał głową i wrócił do swoich zajęć. Kolejny plus.

– Ty tu jesteś szefem, ja tylko pomagam, kiedy się wreszcie nauczysz, Lou – wymamrotał.

Louis usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego i przyglądając się mu uważnie zapytał:

– Co jest?

Liam dopił drinka i westchnął ciężko, bawiąc się pustą już szklanką.

– Wyrzucili mnie z zespołu – powiedział w końcu na wydechu.

– Że co?! – Louis niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem. Liam doskonale wiedział, że przyjaciel nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo można zaskoczyć. A jednak tym razem jemu się udało. Chociaż to nawet nie był on, tylko informacja jaką mu sprzedał.

– Że to. Max i Matt poszli na to spotkanie z człowiekiem z wytwórni. Powiedzieli im, że podpiszą kontrakt, jeśli mogą grać bez drugiej gitary. Sam sobie odpowiedz co wybrali. A raczej kogo.

Liam westchnął, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa. W dalszym ciągu nie mógł sprecyzować co tak właściwie czuje. Było mu przykro, był zawiedziony i rozczarowany. Jednocześnie zaczynało do niego docierać, że może dobrze się stało jak się stało. I że nastąpiło to właśnie teraz. Może to lepiej, że wcześniej niż później. Że stało się to teraz, a nie na przykład wtedy, gdy byłoby dużo poważniej. Był też wściekły. Na nich, że potraktowali go jak przedmiot, który można odstawić, jak się uzna, że nie jest już potrzebny i na siebie, że nie zorientował się wcześniej i że stracił tyle czasu na mrzonki. Bo czym innym były jego marzenia, jeśli związane były z kimś, kto był mu przyjacielem i kto potraktował go w taki sposób.

– Czy ich już kurwa pojebało do reszty? – Louis był wściekły. Bardzo wściekły. A kiedy Louis jest wściekły, wtedy przeklina i robi się naprawdę złośliwy. W każdym razie, bardziej niż zwykle. – Bóg ich opuścił czy co?! Pozbyć się najlepszego ogniwa w tym całym czymś szumnie zwanym zespołem, bez obrazy?

– Nie ma obrazy. Już mnie tam nie ma, więc nawet jeśli jakaś by była to mnie to nie dotyczy – powiedział cicho, oglądając swoje dłonie.

– I co, tak po prostu ci to oznajmili i tyle? Koniec sprawy?

– Max próbował jeszcze to załagodzić, ale w zasadzie… Miałem to gdzieś. Po tym jak powiedzieli, że, cytuję, że podpiszą z nami kontrakt, pod warunkiem, że zrezygnujemy z jednej gitary miałem to gdzieś.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, bardzo możliwe, że próbował się opanować. Nagle jakby coś go tchnęło i zapytał:

– Co im powiedziałeś?

– No zgadnij – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, akurat to mu pasowało, żałowałby gdyby nic nie powiedział.

– Kazałeś im spadać na drzewo? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

– W dużym skrócie. A na koniec życzyłem miłego spadania ze szczytu, jeśli w ogóle kiedyś tam dotrą.

– Moja krew – uśmiechnął się równie złośliwie Louis, poklepując go po ramieniu.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Liam przyglądał się, jak Sam przygotowuje kolejnego drinka, którego przed nim postawił. Bezgłośnie mu podziękował, co blondyn skwitował skinieniem głowy i odszedł. Louis nic nie mówił, chyba czekał. Albo sam próbował ogarnąć sytuację. W końcu Liam przerwał wpatrywanie się w sposób w jaki światło przenikało przez zawartość stojącej przed nim szklanki i odezwał się cicho:

– Trochę mi tego szkoda, wiesz? Nie wymyśliłem jeszcze czy bardziej czasu czy tego, że nie uda mi się niczego osiągnąć w tym kierunku, ale po prostu… Szkoda mi tego. Po prostu mi szkoda.

Louis nie odpowiadał, patrząc w zamyśleniu na mieniące się w świetle jarzeniówek zawartości butelek na przeciwległej ścianie. Nagle odwrócił się do niego, tak że patrzył wprost na niego i zapytał:

– Chcesz grać, prawda?

– Przecież o tym wiesz.

– Czyli chcesz? – Liam skinął głową, zaczynając się zastanawiać o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi. – Zróbmy to razem.

– Że niby co?

– Zespół, idioto. Wprawdzie we dwóch z naszymi gitarami raczej świata nie zwojujemy, a ja nie jestem jakimś mistrzem, ale nie jestem też tragiczny. No i od czegoś trzeba zacząć? Nie wypadniemy z obiegu, a kto wie kogo się uda spotkać po drodze? Może napatoczy się ktoś z mega talentem, kto sprawi, że coś kliknie i będzie szał ciał.

– To powinno być co najmniej dwóch ktosiów – zauważył przytomnie Liam. Nie chciał się nakręcać za bardzo, nie po tym, jaki zawód dzisiaj przeżył. Mimo to podobał mu się pomysł Louisa.

– Detale, Li, detale – machnął ręką Louis. Nie zdążył się jednak odezwać, a Liam powiedział cicho:

– Okej.

– Okej? – zapytał, zaskoczony nagłą odpowiedzią ze strony chłopaka.

– Okej. Wchodzę w to. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mam jeszcze z kimś grać to tylko z tobą. Powinienem już dawno do tego dojść. Jak widać, lepiej późno niż wcale – wzruszył ramionami, starając się, żeby było to nonszalanckie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że bardzo mocno się starał.

– Jeszcze będą tego żałować, zobaczysz.

– Wiem – Nie był tego taki pewny i właściwie niczego by na to nie postawił, ale nie będzie odbierał Louisowi tej przyjemności powiedzenia tych słów. – Dopiję to i mogę ci w czymś pomóc.

Louis spojrzał na zegarek.

– Nie, wszystko już ogarnięte. Daj mi jeszcze maksymalnie pół godziny i możemy iść do domu. Co ty na to?

– Skoro nie chcesz mojej pomocy, jak zwykle... – pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Skoro tak to poczekam – dodał.

Wyciągnął z torby swój notatnik i długopis. Pomachał mu tym przed nosem, dając do zrozumienia, że jest okej i zajmie się sam sobą, dopóki przyjaciel nie będzie gotowy. Louis poklepał go jeszcze pocieszająco po ramieniu i wrócił na zaplecze.

W końcu im szybciej skończy to, co jeszcze musi tego dnia zrobić, tym szybciej będzie mógł iść i odpowiednio zająć się swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i tym paskudnym problemem z ostatniej chwili.

A jeśli w międzyczasie myślał co zrobi tym, którzy tak potraktowali jego _braciszka_ , to cóż, nikt nie musiał jeszcze o tym wiedzieć.

 

***

 

Kilka godzin później urzędowali już na kanapie w ich mieszkaniu i z gitarami w rękach walczyli z czymś, co Liam zaczął tworzyć czekając na Louisa w barze. W tak zwanym międzyczasie starszy z chłopaków zastanawiał się nad tym, jak wszystko pozmieniało się w ciągu kilku godzin. Okej, zdarzyło mu się kilka razy pomyśleć o tym żeby grać razem z Liamem, ale nigdy nie rozważał tego jakoś specjalnie poważnie. To było dziwne. Poza tym, zadziwiające było też to, że nie wpadli na to wcześniej. Po raz kolejny mieli dowód na to, że najciemniej pod latarnią i że zazwyczaj nie widzisz tego, co masz dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

 _Za dużo myślisz, Tomlinson_ , zganił się w myślach, widząc że przyjaciel nie jest pewny tego, co powinien zrobić. A jego rolą miało być pilnowanie, żeby nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji.

– Wiesz co, a weź to trochę niżej może spróbuj – rzucił, odrywając się od swoich przemyśleń, a skupił się wreszcie na tym, co się działo. I co grał Liam. Co jakiś czas dorzucali kolejne wersy, poprzednie odrzucali i zmieniali, dopisywali akordy i próbowali wszystkiego, co tylko im przychodziło do głowy. Nie za każdym razem miało to sens, ale nie zawsze o to chodziło. Trochę rozrywki jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. A jeśli jeszcze będą jakieś efekty tej rozrywki to będzie tylko lepiej.

– Nie wiem dlaczego wcześniej tego nie robiliśmy.

– Nie kliknęło jak widać. Ale nadrobimy.

– Już nadrabiamy.

– I bardzo dobrze. Nic nas nie ruszy, pamiętasz? – klepnął go po plecach w dobrze znanym sobie i jemu geście.

Tak właśnie było. Nic ich nie ruszy. Nie po tym, co razem przeszli. Przetrwali tyle rzeczy, że to, co ich czeka, nie powinno zrobić już na nich większego wrażenia. Ot, kolejna przeszkoda w życiu, którą w końcu pokonają.

– Pamiętam, nie da się zapomnieć. Nie to że chciałbym zapomnieć – uśmiechnął się. – A to że się nie da to akurat dobrze, bo o takich rzeczach nie powinno się zapominać – przybili sobie żółwika.

Pobrzdąkali sobie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu uznali, że wystarczy im jak na jeden dzień. Chcieli obejrzeć sobie jakiś serial, może nawet kilka odcinków, ale zaczęli przysypiać właściwie chwilę po tym jak włączyli pierwszy. Nie protestowali i nie udawali, że wcale nie zasypiają. Nie miało to sensu. Zawsze lepiej spać we własnym łóżku niż na kanapie. Nieważne jak bardzo byłaby wygodna. Szybko powędrowali do swoich pokoi i zanim się obejrzeli, już spali.

 

***

 

**25.09.14  czwartek**

 

Następnego dnia Liam miał się już nieco lepiej, ale wciąż nie tak dobrze, jakby tego chciał. Nawet Louis wstał wcześnie rano specjalnie po to, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko jest okej, zanim Liam wyjdzie do radia. Chłopak musiał kilkukrotnie zapewnić go, że przespał się ze sprawą i myślenie o tym nie było już tak przykre i wkurzające jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Louis oczywiście nie był przekonany w szczerość jego słów, ale w końcu wypuścił go z domu.

Wszedł do kantorka. Miał jeszcze prawie pół godziny, zanim będą wchodzić na antenę. Lubił czasami przyjść wcześniej, żeby posiedzieć i spokojnie wypić kawę. W środku natrafił na Nicka i Harry’ego, żywo o czymś dyskutujących. O spokoju mógł zapomnieć. Może to i lepiej.

Przywitał się z nimi i nalał sobie do kubka kawy. Rozmawiali o jakimś koncercie niedawno odkrytego przez nich zespołu, o ile dobrze usłyszał. Tyle jednak mu wystarczyło. I tak nie miał pojęcia o czym mówią, udawanie, że jest inaczej, nic by nie dało.

– Liam, i jak poszło? – Pytanie Nicka wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Odpowiedział więc krótko:

– Ale co poszło?

– Mówiłeś coś, że chłopaki mieli iść do wytwórni...

 _Aha. O to chodzi_ , pomyślał. Cóż, prędzej czy później się i tak wyda.

Usiadł przy stole i powiedział:

– No mieli. I poszli.

– I jak?

– Dla nich może być nieźle, dla mnie nie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmiał jakby to była jakaś bardzo ważna tajemnica państwowa, ale to nie było takie proste, żeby zebrać w sobie i im to powiedzieć.

– Liam, już nie bądź taki tajemniczy – zażartował Harry. Tak, to była dobra chwila, żeby rzucić im tą malutką bombę.

– Wyrzucili mnie.

– Co?!

– No to. Wyrzucili mnie z zespołu – wzruszył ramionami. Miał nadzieję, że to ich zmyli i pokaże jak to niby w ogóle go to nie ruszyło.

Obaj wyglądali, jakby mieli problem z tym, żeby w to uwierzyć. To było całkiem porządnie zaskakujące, sam się doskonale o tym przekonał. Także czekał cierpliwie czy zaserwują mu jakąś reakcję czy zostawią to w spokoju. Coś mu mówiło, że reakcja będzie, jak już się ogarną.

Co nastąpiło nawet wcześniej niż się tego spodziewał.

– I mówisz o tym tak spokojnie? Mnie by chyba na samą myśl roznosiło...

– Roznosiło – odpowiedział Harry’emu. – I trochę nadal roznosi. Ciśnienie mi skacze jak o tym dłużej myślę, ale jak widać terapia Louisa odnosi skutek.

– Ach, terapia Louisa, wszystko jasne. On się zdecydowanie marnuje – Nick pokręcił głową.

– A gdzie tam, dobry człowiek na dobrym miejscu. Jaśnie pan barman by się z tobą nie zgodził – uśmiechnął się, lekko, ale szczerze.

Opowiedział im szczegóły tego małego skandalu. Sami to w ten sposób nazwali od razu jak zaczął opowiadać. Nie miał ani serca ani chęci, żeby protestować. Pooburzali się, pokomentowali i popocieszali, a Liam musiał przyznać, że poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, kiedy dowiedział się, że także i ich miał po swojej stronie. Nie podejrzewał niczego innego, ale potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń to całkiem inna sprawa.

Dlatego też kiedy ruszali do studia, żeby poprowadzić audycję, czuł że będzie tylko lepiej. I tej myśli chciał się trzymać. Tak długo jak się da.

 

***

 

Kiedy Louis wrócił po południu do domu, Liam już był. I siedział na kanapie z gitarą. Po prostu siedział, trzymając na kolanach gitarę i gapił się w ścianę.

 _Nie jest dobrze_ , pomyślał smutno Louis, rzucając plecak do swojego pokoju.

– Liam?

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Louis już wrócił.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Louis, siadając obok niego.

– Tak – odparł szybko. Zbyt szybko, żeby mógł potraktować to poważnie. Dlatego nie naciskał na niego. Uniósł tylko jedną brew i czekał. Czekał aż Liam będzie gotowy, żeby powiedzieć, co mu po tej głowie chodzi. – Nie. Nie jest w porządku.

 _Bingo_ , pomyślał Louis. Oddałby wiele, żeby się mylić w tej sprawie.

– Co się dzieje?

– Nic mi ostatnio nie wychodzi, jeszcze trochę i nie będzie czego zbierać, bo się wszystko posypie – powiedział cicho Liam, odkładając gitarę na podłogę. Przeciągnął się, rozciągając palce. Kilka kostek strzeliło głośno kiedy to robił, a on oparł się o kanapę i został w tej pozycji, gapiąc się na swoje dłonie. – Mam takiego doła, że wydaje mi sie, że mógłbym zrobić jedną z dwóch rzeczy. Albo się schlać na smutno albo próbować to wykorzystać do pisania, zwykle to pomagało... Ale teraz jakoś nie chce.

Louis patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem. Szybko jednak zmienił wyraz twarzy na taki, który miał pokazywać jak bardzo był na niego zły za to jakie brednie próbował mu wcisnąć.

– A chcesz zaraz dostać tą gitarą po głowie? Tak profilaktycznie, żeby wybić ci te głupie pomysły z głowy.

– Szkoda gitary – mruknął.

– Też. Tego też. Ale nie gitara jest tu najważniejsza. Liam… Co się dzieje?

– Nic się nie dzieje. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że coś się dzieje?

– Liam no... Daj sobie pomóc.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział cicho, w dalszym ciągu oglądając swoje dłonie jakby to był najbardziej pasjonujący widok na świecie. Louis prychnął, słysząc te słowa. _Mów mi jeszcze_ , pomyślał, po czym głośno odparł:

– Czy ty się słyszysz? Nie denerwuj mnie Payne, jasne? Obaj dobrze wiemy, że czasami każdy potrzebuje pomocy. Po prostu… Obiecaj mi, że kiedy tak się stanie, kiedy stwierdzisz, że to jest ten moment, to przyjdziesz z tym do mnie.

– Jakbyś nie wiedział, że zawsze tak robię – mruknął Liam, podnosząc wreszcie głowę i patrząc mu w oczy. To było coś, co robili zawsze, kiedy dochodziło do bardzo poważnych rozmów o życiu. Albo do rozmów o rozmowach o życiu, jak w tym przypadku. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a tam znajdowało się wszystko to, co chcieli powiedzieć, ale nie mogli znaleźć na to siły albo odpowiednich słów, żeby to zrobić. Czy czegokolwiek innego, co im było do tego potrzebne. Byli przyjaciółmi od tylu lat, że znali się na wylot. Nie musieli mówić, żeby rozmawiać.

– Wszystko się ułoży, Li. Wszystko się w końcu ułoży, zobaczysz.

– Chcę wierzyć w to co mówisz, Lou – powiedział cicho Liam i wyciągnął zwiniętą pięść w jego stronę. To był dobry znak. To był naprawdę dobry znak. Liam robiący żółwika nigdy nie oznaczał pogorszenia sytuacji.

Będzie lepiej. I tego mieli się trzymać. A raczej tego chcieli się trzymać. Teraz, w tych najnowszych okolicznościach nawet jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

– A tak poza tym, bo wczoraj zapomniałem... Ten nowy barman,chyba ma na imię Sam, tak? – Louis skinął twierdząco głową. – Dobry jest. Podoba mi się, chcę go zostawić na dłużej.

– To dobrze, bo mi też pasuje, zaplusował właściwie na dzień dobry. – Te słowa przyciągnęły uwagę Liama. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby któryś kandydat na barmana tak wcześnie zyskiwał w oczach Louisa.

– A co takiego zrobił?

– Kazałem im zrobić coś specjalnego dla mnie. – Skinął lekko głową. Samo w sobie to nie było jeszcze nic wyjątkowego, Louis często w ten sposób właśnie sprawdzał umiejętności potencjalnych barmanów.

– I?

– Większość poszła albo w oczywistości albo w jakieś takie nieudolne amatorszczyzny... Wiesz ile razy robili mi już Sex on the beach albo jakieś takie różowe, przeraźliwie słodkie cudeńka? – Skrzywił się. – Chociaż nie, akurat ty wiesz. Wiem, że jestem gejem i się z tym nie ukrywam, wiem że ten pub jest lubiany przez środowisko i jest jednym z niewielu, gdzie nie ma większych problemów czy jesteś homo czy hetero, no ale litości. Czy naprawdę nie można się zorientować w sytuacji, zanim się przyjdzie starać o pracę?

Liam uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc oburzenie przyjaciela. To nie był pierwszy raz ani zapewne nie ostatni.

– A cóż takiego zrobił Sam?

– Mówił mi, gdzieś nawet zapisałem, ale to najmniej ważne. Wyglądało niepozornie, ale jak smakowało! Liam, to było świetne. Sam pewnie nie zrobiłbym lepiej.

Liam roześmiał się.

– Zrobiłbyś. Gdybyś znał składniki i proporcje, to byś zrobił.

Louis zamyślił się, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym czy byłby w stanie sam zrobić tego drinka czy nie. Nie żeby tego potrzebował, to było oczywiste, że to jego zastanawianie się to tylko na pokaz.

– Masz rację. Li, znasz mnie lepiej niż ja siebie – wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Nie uśmiechaj się tak do mnie, wyglądasz jak pedofil w sklepie z zabawkami.

– Ranisz moje uczucia – Louis złapał się za serce w bardzo dramatycznym geście. Co tylko wywołało szerszy uśmiech u Liama.

– Nigdy Lou, nigdy. A skoro to co zrobił Sam było takie dobre... Może jest jakaś szansa, że mógłbym tego spróbować nie musząc wychodzić z domu?

Wyglądało to tak, jakby Louis czekał na takie właśnie słowa. Jeśli wcześniej szczerzył się jak wariat, to teraz wyglądał jak jakiś psychopata planujący gdzie zostawić swoją małą bombkę.

– Mówisz, masz – odparł tylko, podnosząc się z kanapy. Liam właściwie nie zdążył mrugnąć, a Louis już znalazł się przy ich barku i zaczął wyciągać odpowiednie butelki.

– Uroki mieszkania z właścicielem baru – skomentował.

– Sam przecież nim jesteś! – Krzyknął, nawet się nie odwracając w jego stronę.

– Ale ty jesteś bardziej.

– Gdybyś chciał to też byś był – prychnął Louis, dolewając zawartości kolejnej butelki.

Miał trochę racji, gdyby chciał, mógłby to robić. Udziały miał tak czy inaczej, a i udzielał się całkiem sporo, bo z kim Louis miał konsultować ewentualne zmiany czy plany jak nie z nim. A jako współwłaściciel miał sporo władzy i w wielu rzeczach musiał się wypowiadać. Mimo to i tak udawał, że tylko pomaga Louisowi. Z powodów, które dla Louisa właśnie nie były jasne.

– Próbuj – powiedział, stawiając przed nim szklankę.

Gdyby to była robota kogoś innego, pewnie przyglądałby się jej teraz sceptycznie. Ale to była robota Louisa. I to robota wcześniej przetestowana przez Louisa i jeszcze pochwalona przez niego. Nie mogło być złe.

Pierwszy łyk i już wiedział, że będzie dobre. Po drugim wiedział, że jest nawet lepiej niż dobrze. Na początku wydawało się, że będzie gorzki, ale po chwili przełamała go słodycz soku pomarańczowego. Louis miał rację. To było świetne. I słodkie, i gorzkie, i raczej mocne.

– Normalnie magia, a nie drink – podsumował, biorąc kolejny łyk. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i odparł:

– To samo powiedziałem. Teraz tylko chwytliwa nazwa i będziemy mieć nowy bestseller.

– Tylko odpal coś gratis chłopakowi. Niech ma, może się będzie starał jeszcze bardziej.

– No Liam, to chyba logiczne, nie? Doceniam każdy wkład w rozwój baru. A co do pana Samuela... Przeczuwam długa i owocną współpracę.

– To dobrze, bo jeśli ma robić takie cuda to ja chcę go zatrzymać jak najdłużej.

– Moje ci nie pasują?

– Pasują i to bardzo, ale takie okazje pozwalają ci się nauczyć czegoś nowego. A wtedy są już tylko same korzyści, prawda? Może sam się nauczę, kto wie.

– Nie zaszkodziłoby ci – roześmiał się, kiedy Liam posłał mu coś ala mordercze spojrzenie. – To co, po jednym i próbujemy pisać dalej?

– Dajesz.

I nawet jeśli nie skończyło się tylko na jednym i robili wszystko tylko nie pisali, to nikt nie narzekał.

 

***

 

**26.09.14  piątek rano**

 

– Dobra młody, czekam dzisiaj na ciebie pod radiem i wyjeżdżamy, więc radzę się spakować teraz, no chyba że ja mam to zrobić za ciebie – oznajmił Louis, siadając z miską płatków przy kuchennym stole.

– Dokąd? – zapytał, unosząc jedną brew. Nie planowali tego wyjazdu wcześniej, pamiętałby to gdyby było inaczej.

– Mama uważa, że nie może się doprosić, żebyśmy ich odwiedzili, dziewczyny się za nami stęskniły... Tak pomyślałem, że skoro nie mamy żadnych planów na ten weekend…

– To aż żal nie skorzystać – dokończył Liam. To był bardzo dobry plan, właściwie dziwne, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleli. – Próby mówienia o tym, że może lepiej zostanę w domu, bo to przecież twoja rodzina, a nie moja, nie mają sensu, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie mają – prychnął. – Jesteś rodziną, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Zresztą, mogę ci to powtarzać do obrzydzenia – wyszczerzył się.

– Nie musisz – spojrzał na zegarek, zastanawiając się ile czasu ma do wyjścia i ile potrzeba mu do spakowania się. – Okej. Powinienem zdążyć przed wyjściem, jedyne co będziesz musiał zrobić to wsadzić moją torbę do samochodu.

– Bardzo dobrze, podoba mi się to co mówisz – ze śmiechem uchylił się przez dłonią Liama, który przechodził obok niego i prawdopodobnie miał zamiar pacnąć go po głowie.

– Sam to lepiej zrób, a nie będziesz się tu mądrzył czy ci się to podoba czy nie!

 

***

 

– Liam!

Ledwie zaparkowali pod domem, a przez drzwi wejściowe wyleciały bliźniaczki, a zaraz za nimi Fizzie i Lottie. I rzuciły się na nich, praktycznie jednocześnie, jakby decyzja, którego wyściskać najpierw, była zbyt trudna, żeby ją podejmować teraz i bezpieczniej, i fajniej było przytulać obu na raz.

– Widzisz? Nawet one wolą ciebie niż rodzonego brata. A ty wciąż nie wierzysz jak mówię, że jesteś rodziną, phi – Louis próbował brzmieć na niezbyt zadowolonego z tego faktu, ale jego szeroki uśmiech zdradzał wszystko. Pokazywał jak bardzo był przywiązany do chłopaka oraz jak jego rodzina czuła do niego to samo. Liam od tak dawna był jej częścią, że gdyby ktoś pytał, pewnie nikt nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie zaczęli go tak traktować. Potem była już prosta droga do tego, żeby stał się praktycznie pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny.

– Jakby tobie to w jakiś sposób przeszkadzało – roześmiała się stojąca w drzwiach mama Louisa.

Nikomu nie przeszkadzało. I raczej, a nawet zdecydowanie raczej nigdy nie będzie to nikomu przeszkadzało. Po prostu nie.

– Chodź, mój ty młodszy braciszku – roześmiał się Louis, czochrając włosy chłopaka, kiedy ruszyli do drzwi. W końcu matka, prawdziwa czy przyszywana, to nie ma znaczenia, też potrzebuje odpowiedniego przywitania.

 

***

 

– Mówcie chłopcy co tam u was – zarządziła Jay, kiedy została sama z nimi w kuchni. Bliźniaczki wyściskały ich długo i porządnie, po czym pobiegły do koleżanek, kiedy już upewniły się, że kiedy wrócą, oni nadal tu będą. Lottie i Fizzy zaszyły się w swoich pokojach, ale również dopiero po złożonej obietnicy, że wieczorem trochę z nimi posiedzą. Ostatni raz byli jakoś przed końcem wakacji, ale wydawało się jakby minęło dużo więcej. Nic więc dziwnego, że się za nimi stęskniły i chciały spędzić z nimi trochę czasu.

Usiedli przy stole. Jay postawiła przed każdym kubek z parującą herbatą i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko nich, oplatając palcami swój.

– W barze dobrze, w radiu dobrze…

– Jecie jakoś porządnie? Bo wyglądacie jakby trochę marnie wam to wychodziło – zmierzyła ich sceptycznym wzrokiem.

– Mamo… – jęknął Louis. – Jesteśmy dużymi chłopcami, można powiedzieć, że nawet wyrośniętymi. Radzimy sobie.

Jay patrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem, przerzucając spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego, aż w końcu powiedziała:

– Tobie jakoś niespecjalnie wierzę, biorąc pod uwagę to teoretyczne wyrośnięcie – Liam prychnął z rozbawieniem, ale to nie jego reakcja była powodem, dla którego zwróciła się do niego. Spodziewał się już tego. – Liam, ty mi powiedz jak to jest tak naprawdę.

– Cóż, na tyle na ile potrafimy to jakoś to idzie, z głodu nie przymieramy – zaśmiał się, a Jay pogroziła mu palcem, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Nie chcecie wiedzieć, co by było, gdybyście spróbowali.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy delektowali się tym czasem spędzanym razem i genialną herbatą, którą przygotowywała w ten konkretny sposób tylko na specjalne okazje. Które zdarzały się średnio kilka razy w tygodniu, ale kto by się tego czepiał i na to zwracał uwagę.

– Może powinniśmy znaleźć sobie jakiegoś współlokatora, który umie gotować – rzucił niezbyt zobowiązująco Liam, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

– Może to nie jest takie głupie. W sumie i tak mamy dwa wolne pokoje… – podrapał się w zamyśleniu po lekkim zaroście. Gdyby ktoś pytał, nie wiedziałby czemu nie wpadli na ten pomysł wcześniej. To już kolejny raz w ostatnim czasie. – Pomyślimy o tym jak wrócimy do Londynu? – zapytał Louis, a Liam pokiwał głową. Będą mieli czas zastanowić się nad tym i podyskutować. Teraz są inne tematy. Jak na przykład wypytanie o to, co działo się od ich ostatniej wizyty, a czego nie dowiedzieli się przez okazjonalne telefony. Zajęcie na popołudnie było zapewnione.

 

***

**27.09.14  sobota rano**

 

Liam obudził się zaskakująco wcześnie jak na sobotni poranek. Zdążył już przywyknąć na tyle do tego, że wstaje dość wcześnie, że nawet w wolny dzień nie mógł pospać dłużej. Oczywiście, zdarzały się weekendy, kiedy spał do południa, ale to wciąż były wyjątki. Kładąc się poprzedniego wieczoru zakładał jednak, że tym razem pośpi dłużej, biorąc pod uwagę, jak długo siedzieli z dziewczynami, a potem jeszcze sami, gadając o wszystkim i niczym tak naprawdę. Ale wyszło oczywiście tak jak chciało.

Wstał tak cicho jak się dało, zarzucił na siebie bluzę dresową i starając się nie obudzić nikogo, a już na pewno nie Louisa, wyszedł z pokoju. Nie miało sensu, żeby leżał i patrzył się w sufit, zawsze może wrócić do łóżka za jakiś czas.

Wolno stawiał stopy na schodach, nie chciał nikogo obudzić. Przy okazji miał możliwość obejrzeć wiszące na ścianach zdjęcia. Niektóre wisiały tam od lat i widział je setki razy, inne były stosunkowo nowe. To było urocze, patrzeć na to i wspominać te wszystkie sytuacje, prawie zawsze brał w nich udział. Louis był jego najlepszym przyjacielem od zawsze. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał pyskatego chłopca, który bawił się z nim w domu albo na podwórku praktycznie każdego dnia, odkąd poznali się w przedszkolu. Nie pamiętał kiedy tak dokładnie stali się nierozłączni, być może nie było takiego punktu zwrotnego, tylko z każdym dniem przywiązywali się do siebie coraz bardziej. W każdym razie tak było i to było niezmienne do dnia dzisiejszego. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Louis był obok niego, gotów, żeby pomóc, pocieszyć, skopać komuś dupę czy pojechać o dziwnej porze do sklepu po lody albo do baru po zapas alkoholu. A on robił i zrobiłby to samo dla Louisa, bez jakiegokolwiek wahania czy nawet mrugnięcia okiem.

Patrząc przez pryzmat tego wszystkiego, przez lata ich przyjaźni, nie było niczym dziwnym, że wśród zdjęć w rodzinnym domu Louisa było pełno tych z nim. Nawet w salonie, na honorowym miejscu stało jego zdjęcie z Louisem, sprzed jakiegoś roku. To było takie… miłe, wiedzieć jak bardzo traktują go jak członka własnej rodziny.

– Muszę wam zrobić nowe. Zbyt rzadko tu bywacie. No i teraz jesteście bardziej przystojni niż byliście, wszystkie moje koleżanki usychają z zazdrości na widok moich przystojnych synków – powiedziała cicho Jay, podchodząc do niego.

– Nie żeby ci to przeszkadzało – zaśmiał się Liam, obejmując kobietę ramieniem.

– Sama robię co mogę, żeby usychały i zieleniały jeszcze bardziej – puściła mu oczko, identyczne jak to które było znakiem firmowym Louisa, po czym dodała: – Chcesz herbaty?

– Kawy, jeśli mogę powybrzydzać.

– Oczywiście, że możesz – odparła, głaszcząc go po nieogolonym jeszcze policzku. Robiła to odkąd pamiętał, odkąd był małym chłopcem właściwie. Przez takie gesty jak ten była dla niego praktycznie jak matka. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, wiedział że kobieta wiedziała o czym myślał. Po chwili oboje skierowali się do kuchni.

– Skoro Louis jeszcze śpi, zdradź mi czy ma kogoś na oku – powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem, a Liam roześmiał się.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – wyszczerzył się. – Zresztą, gdybym coś wiedział, już byś o tym wiedziała.

– No ja myślę, że bym już wiedziała.

 

***

**28.09.14  niedziela koło południa**

 

Te dwa dni minęły nie wiadomo kiedy i zanim się obejrzeli, musieli wracać. Wyściskani, z bagażnikiem załadowanym zapasami, które według Jay miały starczyć im spokojnie na jakiś czas. Zostali także obdarowani prezentami od dziewczynek, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie udało im się o nich zapomnieć. To nie było wykonalne i one o tym wiedziały, ale co gest to gest. Nie obyło się również bez łez, ale poradzili sobie z nimi całkiem nieźle. Można powiedzieć, że byli już zaprawieni w bojach.

Jechali już jakiś czas, rozmawiając i wygłupiając się przy śpiewaniu radiowych hitów. Zajęcie oczywiście fascynujące, nie mogło być inaczej, nie w ich przypadku.

– Zabierzmy tego chłopaka – powiedział nagle Liam. Louis odruchowo spojrzał na pobocze, gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć wspomnianego osobnika. Rzeczywiście, stał tam chłopak. Z daleka zdawał się być w podobnym wieku co oni. Chyba blondyn, czapka z daszkiem skutecznie utrudniała mu dokładniejszą ocenę, z plecakiem i futerałem prawdopodobnie z gitarą w środku, no bo po co by podróżował z pustym i kartką z napisem „LONDYN” w ręku.

Zdawał się być niegroźny i nawet jeśli Louis nie był zazwyczaj przekonany do zabierania autostopowiczów, czuł gdzieś pod skórą że ten jeden raz by im to nie zaszkodziło.

– Czemu? Też ci się wydaje, że nie będziemy tego żałować i wyjdzie nam to na dobre?

– Dokładnie dlatego – mruknął Liam.

– Okej, więc przekonajmy się czy mamy rację – powiedział i zjechał na pobocze, kilka metrów za chłopakiem.

Czekali, patrząc w lusterko jak blondyn (a jednak dobrze mu się wydawało) powoli zbliża się do ich samochodu. Jakby nie był przekonany o tym, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Niepewny tego, co robił oraz niepewny tego, że oni wiedzieli co robią.

Liam otworzył okno i wyszczerzył się do chłopaka, który postawił futerał na ziemi i popatrzył na nich uważnie. Uśmiechał się niemal całym sobą i było to zdecydowanie coś zaraźliwego. W jego niezwykle niebieskich oczach było też coś jeszcze, coś czego jeszcze nie sklasyfikował, ale to zapewne była tylko kwestia czasu.

– To jest ten moment, w którym możesz jeszcze zawrócić i nigdy nie żałować – powiedział Louis uśmiechając się do niego. Chłopak zaśmiał się.

– To jest ten moment, w którym możecie odjechać z piskiem opon, nie odwracać się i nigdy nie żałować – odparł tym samym tonem, ze słyszalnym akcentem.

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, po czym Louis powiedział:

– Już cię lubię. Może jednak żaden z nas nie będzie żałował. – Otworzył bagażnik i obaj wysiedli, żeby pomóc chłopakowi zapakować jego bagaż. Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej wyglądało to na próby upchnięcia swoich własnych rzeczy w taki sposób, żeby jeszcze coś tam weszło, ale kto będzie się czepiał szczegółów.

– Jestem Niall – powiedział blondyn, kiedy już udało im się zamknąć bagażnik.

– Liam, a to Louis.

– Jeszcze umiem się sam przedstawić, dziękuję bardzo – burknął z udawanym oburzeniem Louis i uścisnął dłoń Nialla. Liam wywrócił oczami, nie komentując tego stwierdzenia.

Wsiedli do auta, gitara znalazła swoje miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu. Louis ponownie odpalił silnik i włączyli się do ruchu. Liam odwrócił się do tyłu i zapytał:

– Co będziesz robił w Londynie?

– Praca i granie na mojej ukochanej – pogłaskał futerał z czułością, jakiej niejeden by się nie spodziewał. Niejeden, ale nie oni. Na nich nie zrobiło to prawie żadnego wrażenia. Prawie.

– Swój na swego zawsze trafi… – mruknął Louis, kręcąc głową. Tylko oni mogli zatrzymać się ten jeden raz i zabrać kogoś, kto był zakręcony na punkcie muzyki tak bardzo jak oni. – Jaka?

– Ta? – zapytał Niall, a Louis kiwnął głową. – Ta akurat jest klasyczna.

– Czyli masz jakieś inne? – Liam uniósł brew do góry, uśmiechając się do niego dosyć zadziornie.

– Mam, wprawdzie w domu, a nie w Londynie, ale mam, jeszcze jedną klasyczną i akustyczną.

Louis zacmokał z aprobatą i rzucił kolejne pytanie, patrząc na blondyna we wstecznym lusterku:

– Ile grasz?

– Pytanie powinno brzmieć ile nie gram – roześmiał się. – Nie wiem, chyba od zawsze. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze miałem jakąś gitarę i coś tam z nią cudowałem – wzruszył ramionami, niby od niechcenia, zdradził go jednak uśmiech, który zapewne był związany ze wspomnieniami.

– Li, jesteśmy przeklęci, tylko my mogliśmy trafić na kogoś takiego, naprawdę – Louis pokręcił głową z miną, która w zamierzeniu prawdopodobnie miała wyrażać dezaprobatę. Właśnie, miała.

Liam roześmiał się. Widząc we wstecznym lusterku niezbyt ogarniające aczkolwiek bardzo zainteresowane spojrzenie blondyna, pośpieszył z wytłumaczeniem:

– Chodzi o to że jesteśmy dość… No, krótko mówiąc, dużo gramy.

– Naprawdę? Na czym?

– Louis na basie, a ja…

– A Liam przede wszystkim na pianinie i gitarze, ale jestem pewny, że umiałby na wszystkim, nawet na grzebieniu. Pieprzony multiinstrumentalista – powiedział, po czym zupełnie jakby nie miał na myśli tego w jaki sposób to powiedział, wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał chłopakowi włosy.

Niall patrzył na nich wielkimi oczyma, resztkami silnej woli powstrzymuje szczękę przed tym, żeby nie opadła mu na kolana. W końcu jednak pozbierał się na tyle, by powiedzieć:

– Jak widać to już przeznaczenie.

– Taaaaa…. Przeznaczenia nie oszukasz – rzucił Louis.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli cicho. Nie była to o dziwo niezręczna cisza. Każdy z nich miał wrażenie, jakby znali się od lat, całą trójką. Nagle Niall drgnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Poklikał kilka razy.

– Kurwa mać!

Zdecydowanie wyglądał jakby chciał tym telefonem w coś rzucić. Nie bardzo miał jednak pole manewru, a widząc, że zdaje się rozważać wyrzucenie go przez okno, Liam odezwał się:

– Co się stało? Jeśli mogę zapytać.

– Moi tak zwani przyjaciele i współlokatorzy, dobrze wiedząc, że dzisiaj wracam postanowili, że się przeprowadzą. Beze mnie. I powinienem się cieszyć, że w ogóle mi to teraz mówią, chociaż nie, oni nie, dziewczyna jednego z nich się zlitowała. I że jednak nie potrzebują mnie w zespole, dziękuję bardzo.

Louis popatrzył wymownie na Liama.

– Ostatnio jest jakiś monopol na wywalanie ludzi z zespołów bez uprzedniego przedyskutowania tematu. Ja nie wiem, to coś w powietrzu czy co, jeszcze jeden taki przypadek i można będzie oznajmiać epidemię...

– Masz się gdzie zatrzymać? – zainteresował się Liam, przerywając Louisowi jego wywody.

Niall zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Chyba… Tak mi się wydaje. Mam nadzieję, że tak.

Liam nie zastanawiał się ani chwili.

– Daj swój telefon.

– Po co?

– W razie gdybyś potrzebował przyjaciół i gdybyś nie miał jednak co ze sobą zrobić, będziesz miał mój numer i numer Louisa. I nie wahaj się go użyć.

Liam wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego i przejętego jego losem, a w jego oczach czaiło się tyle troski że nie mógł zaprotestować. Podał mu swój telefon, a kiedy miał go z powrotem, miał już dwa nowe kontakty.

Dalsza droga przebiegała im bez większych atrakcji, ale zdecydowanie nie była nudna. Co to to nie. Im dłużej rozmawiali, tym bardziej dało się wyczuć tą nić porozumienia między nimi. I to było dobre, naprawdę dobrze. Nie wszędzie trafiasz na ludzi, którzy lubią robić w wolnej chwili to samo co ty, którzy słuchają podobnej muzyki, mają podobne podejście do życia i z którymi zwyczajnie dobrze się rozmawia, śmieje, wygłupia czy nawet robi karaoke do radiowych hitów.

Kiedy dojechali do Londynu, wysadzili Nialla niedaleko jednej ze stacji metra. Zanim jednak udało mu się wysiąść, Liam powiedział:

– Niall – A kiedy blondyn na niego spojrzał, powiedział krótko: – Jakby co, pamiętaj.

Niall skinął głową. Tyle mógł im obiecać. Nie wiedział czy skorzysta czy nie, prawdopodobnie nie. Prawdopodobnie za kilka dni zapomną, że go spotkali. W tej chwili mógł jednak obiecać, że w razie co to będzie o tej obietnicy pamiętał.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**1.10.2014  środa**

Minęły trzy dni, a Niall miał wrażenie, jakby były to trzy wieki. Gdyby był poetą, powiedziałby, że pogrążał się w otchłani beznadziei, równie szybko jak beznadziejnie to brzmiało. Ale Niall nie był poetą. Owszem, pisał rzeczy, które mogły przypominać wiersze, ale nimi nie były. W tym momencie był raczej realistą, który widział beznadziejność swojej sytuacji aż zbyt dobrze. Wszystkie możliwości okazały się niewystarczające albo zwyczajnie nieprawdziwe. Nigdy nie narzekał na brak przyjaciół, ale kiedy ich naprawdę potrzebował, okazało się, że nikogo takiego nie było. Nie było nikogo, kogo mógłby nazwać swoim przyjacielem, takim prawdziwym. Nie było ich stać nawet na to, żeby dać mu się przechować dopóki nie znajdzie nowego mieszkania. Nie mówiąc już o tych, przez których było to całe zamieszanie. Tych, którzy potraktowali go gorzej niż śmiecia, a mieli być przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Całe szczęście, że jego szef okazał się mieć serce, bo chyba spałby na ulicy.

„W razie gdybyś potrzebował przyjaciół i gdybyś nie miał co ze sobą zrobić…” rozbrzmiało mu w głowie. Nie pierwszy raz, od kilkunastu godzin systematycznie wracały do niego słowa Liama. Nie był pewny czy dobrze robi, w sumie ich nie znał, ale tak w zasadzie co miał do stracenia? Przywieźli go tutaj i nic mu się nie stało, tak jakby sami to zaproponowali, więc czemu nie zaryzykować? Co najwyżej skończy się niczym, jak do tej pory. Nie ma nic do stracenia, a dużo do zyskania. Chyba.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wszedł w nową wiadomość. Podebatował jeszcze nad sobą, nie wiedząc co ma tak naprawdę zrobić i jak, aż w końcu napisał.

 

_Liam, tu Niall. Mówiłeś, że gdybym potrzebował przyjaciół mogę się do Was zgłosić. Więc… czy Wasza oferta jest nadal aktualna? Zdaje się że teraz ich potrzebuje._

Nacisnął wyślij zanim zdążył się rozmyślić. Nie było to nic zobowiązującego, mógł po prostu nie odpisać, mógł to olać, mógł jego olać, mógł mu odpisać, żeby się odwalił albo że nie pamięta nikogo takiego jak on ani że mówił cokolwiek takiego, mógł…

 _Mógł po prostu odpisać_ , pomyślał, kiedy telefon w jego dłoni zawibrował.

 

_Gdzie mam być i za ile? xD_

 

Okej, to go lekko zaskoczyło. Pomimo tego że w głębi serca chciał, żeby tak się to rozegrało, ale nie wierzył, że tak będzie. Dlatego nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym, co ma mu odpisać. Szybko wystukał kilka słów.

 

_Będę czekał w Starbucksie na rogu, w tym koło metra w centrum._

 

***

 

– Lou, zwijaj się – powiedział Liam, nie podnosząc głowy znad telefonu. Zawzięcie za to coś tam wystukiwał, więc było wiadomo, że to coś więcej.

– A to dlatego, bo…

– Niall napisał – odpowiedział krótko, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

Louis rzucił mu tylko jedno zagadkowe spojrzenie, po czym powiedział, wstając i łapiąc bluzę:

– Opowiesz mi po drodze.

 

***

 

Liam zjawił się jakieś pół godziny później, z Louisem u boku.

Niall gapił się smętnie w kubek z kawą, jakby próbował rozwiązać wszystkie problemy współczesnego świata. Mimo że wystarczająco miał własnych. Może liczył, że pomoże mu rozwiązać chociaż te najbardziej aktualne, nie to że przyznałby się do tego głośno. Jednak kawa nie miała zamiaru podać mu porządnego rozwiązania ot tak po prostu.

Podniósł głowę akurat w momencie, kiedy chłopcy dojrzeli jego blond czuprynę i podeszli prosto do stolika.

– Nie spodziewaliście się pewnie mnie tak szybko znowu zobaczyć? – powiedział kiedy usiedli na wolnych siedzeniach przy jego stoliku.

– Szczerze? Nie. Ale mieliśmy nadzieję – stwierdził Louis. Obrzucił spojrzeniem stół i kiedy zauważył pustą już szklankę, którą blondyn ściskał w dłoni, podniósł się z krzesła. – Liam, to co zawsze? – zapytał. Szatyn skinął głową. Louis krytycznie popatrzył na to, co mógł wcześniej zamówić blondyn. Nie było na szczęście skomplikowane zgadnąć co to było. Albo miał już wprawę w tego typu rzeczach, jedno z dwóch. – Niall, duża czarna jeszcze raz?

– Czekaj, dam ci kasę…

– Ja stawiam. Poczekajcie chwilę, zaraz wracam i pogadamy – powiedział tylko, ucinając wszystkie dyskusje i pomaszerował do kasy.

Przez chwilę patrzył jak zamawia czy też czaruje baristkę, w międzyczasie zamawiając dla nich kawy. Właściwie to mogło być i coś innego, ale kimże był, żeby oceniać to w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Jak się trzymasz? – zapytał Liam. Niall wzruszył ramionami. Ciężko było określić. Miał taki burdel w głowie, że sam nie wiedział co myśli, co czuje, co powinien myśleć i co on tu tak naprawdę robi.

Wrócił Louis i rzucając im na zmianę pytające spojrzenia, postawił przed nimi kubki i usiadł wreszcie obok Liama, który wtedy właśnie zapytał z troską:

– Co się stało?  

Niall wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał to w końcu powiedzieć. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał. A tak naprawdę to chciał to wreszcie powiedzieć.

– Okazało się, że wszyscy, których nazywałem przyjaciółmi nie zasługiwali nawet na miano znajomych. Całe szczęście, że mieli… że mój zespół, teraz już były zespół... – Naprawdę nie miał siły i ochoty nazywać ich inaczej, nie po tym, jak wystawili ich przyjaźń na takie coś, jak pokazali, że ta przyjaźń była tak naprawdę wszystkim tylko nie tym, czym miała być. – Że mój były zespół miał na tyle rozumu, żeby nie wyrzucać wszystkich moich rzeczy na bruk. A nowym lokatorom chyba zrobiło się mnie żal, bo trzymają je w piwnicy, dopóki nie znajdę czegoś nowego. Ale nic nowego nie znalazłem. Mam nadzieję, że to się jeszcze zmieni i to szybko, bo zostaje mi mieszkanie pod mostem – skrzywił się. – Nie chodzi o to, że nie mam kasy, bo jakoś bym sobie dał radę. Chodzi o to, że nie mogę nic sensownego znaleźć, ani mieszkania ani nawet pokoju, jak już to jacyś dziwni ludzie tam są…

Niall zorientował się, że to wygląda już jakby zaczął się poważnie nad sobą użalać przed, bądź co bądź nieznajomymi, więc szybko zakończył te swoje wywody. 

Liam i Louis natomiast patrzyli na siebie przez kilka chwil, jakby prowadzili między sobą rozmowę bez słów. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało dla kogoś z zewnątrz. W końcu Liam skinął głową.

– Żadnego mostu czy ulicy, czy czegokolwiek innego, zamieszkasz z nami – powiedział głośno Louis. – Chyba było mi pisane przygarniać biedne sierotki, bo tak się składa, że nasze mieszkanie ma jeszcze dwa puste pokoje. Jeśli nie przeraża cię bycie z nami dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, to jest twój.

Powiedzieć że Niall był zaskoczony to byłoby niedomówienie roku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Brał pod uwagę, że być może coś mu podpowiedzą albo zasugerują, ale żeby od razu tak? Nie, na to nie wpadł. Nawet w tych najśmielszych pomysłach co się może stać.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. A tak w ogóle to gdzie się podziewałeś przez te kilka dni? – zainteresował się Liam.

– Spałem w restauracji, w której pracuję. Szef pozwolił mi przekimać parę nocy w jego gabinecie, ale powiedział, że daje mi maksymalnie tydzień, bo higiena pracy i takie tam. A że dba o swojego ulubionego kucharza to chociaż na tyle przymknie oko. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, to była jedna z tych pozytywnych rzeczy w ciągu ostatnich dni. I pomyśleć, że to jego szef a nie tak zwani przyjaciele wyciągnął do niego rękę wtedy, kiedy była mu potrzebna pomoc.

– Czy ty powiedziałeś kucharz? Liam, czy on powiedział kucharz?

– Dokładnie tak słyszałem – odparł szatyn, uśmiechając się lekko. – Więc Niall, to oznacza zapewne, że umiesz gotować...

– Rozmawiacie z obecnym kucharzem i jak dobrze pójdzie przyszłym szefem kuchni – nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że było słychać dumę, z jaką tą mówił. Ale co mógł poradzić, był dumny z tego, dlaczego miałby nie mówić tego w taki sposób.  

– Jeśli nie dasz nam umrzeć z głodu będziemy cię nosić na rękach. On przypala nawet wodę na herbatę…

– Ej! Bez przesady! – oburzył się Louis, nieco przesadnie przybierając minę osoby bardzo dotkniętej tymi słowami. Niewzruszony tą reakcją Liam kontynuował:

– A ja nie mam aż takich umiejętności, żeby sobie z tym radzić. No bo ile można żyć na jajecznicy, spaghetti i naleśnikach? – Roześmieli się.

– Dlaczego to robicie? – zapytał po chwili Niall, wyglądając na szczerze zainteresowanego. Nie mógł już dłużej czekać z tym pytaniem, musiał je zadać i już. – Nie to że nie chcę czy coś, po prostu mnie ciekawi dlaczego to robicie. Ledwie mnie znacie i tak po prostu proponujecie, żebym z wami zamieszkał?

Louis i Liam po raz kolejny tego popołudnia popatrzyli po sobie. Powoli zaczynało być dla niego jasne, że znali się na tyle dobrze, że nawet nie musieli specjalnie się odzywać, wydawało się, że są w stanie rozmawiać przez rzucane sobie spojrzenia. To samo zrobili teraz, patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę i w końcu obaj wzruszyli ramionami.

– Wydajesz się fajnym facetem, lubimy cię, uważamy, że trzeba pomagać jeśli ma się okazję i możliwość, więc to właśnie chcemy zrobić.

Niall patrzył na nich uważnie. Czekał aż zaczną się śmiać, aż któryś powie, że żartują i że wcale go nie chcą. Czekał na to, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał, nie chciał, żeby to się zdarzyło, ale i tak czekał, bo takie rzeczy jak pomoc od praktycznie nieznanych mu ludzi się nie zdarzają.

Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, obaj wciąż uśmiechali się do niego lekko, nie nalegając, nie obrzucając go informacjami, po prostu dając mu czas, żeby mógł sobie spokojnie przemyśleć tą propozycję.

– Jesteście pewni? – wymamrotał w końcu.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Jakby tak nie było, nie proponowalibyśmy ci tego.

Niall skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Skoro tak stawiacie sprawę… Wchodzę w to.

– Tak?

– Tak.

Louis i Liam, szczerząc się niemiłosiernie, wyciągnęli przed siebie zaciśnięte w pięść dłonie. Niall roześmiał się, wiedząc o co im chodzi. Zrobił to samo – wyciągnął pięść, przybijając sobie z nimi żółwika.

– Już lubię wasze sposoby podpisywania umów – powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– No nie? Fajne są. Chodźmy, pokażemy ci nasze królestwo – zarządził Louis. Dopili kawę i po chwili już ich nie było.  

 

***

 

– Właściwie mamy dwa pokoje wolne, ale jeden jest obecnie w stanie nienadającym się do mieszkania, bo wymaga remontu, a nam nie był potrzebny, więc trochę to odwlekaliśmy… – powiedział Louis, kiedy wchodzili do windy. – A w tym drugim do tej pory trzymaliśmy sprzęt, ale spokojnie możemy go upchnąć gdzie indziej. To pewnie nie będą żadne luksusy…

– To naprawdę bardzo dużo – przerwał mu Niall. – Robicie tyle dla mnie, a prawie mnie nie znacie…

– Właśnie. Prawie. A to akurat można zmienić. A póki co… Witamy w naszych skromnych progach – Liam poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym otworzył drzwi i kurtuazyjnym gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Ich mieszkanie nie było małe. Przesadnie wielkie też nie, ale wystarczająco przestronne, żeby móc powiedzieć, że było spore. To był niemal apartament, mówiąc szczerze. Właściwie ciężko było stwierdzić czy to jeszcze można określać jako mieszkanie czy już jako apartament właśnie.

– Rozkład naszego mieszkania jest bardzo prosty. Wchodzisz, przedpokój, na lewo łazienka. Następnie wchodzisz do salonu i idąc wzdłuż ścian dotrzesz do całej reszty. A więc, mój pokój, być może twój pokój, zakręt, pokój do remontu, pokój Liama, zakręt, narożny barek, na prawo dwie kanapy, na lewo telewizor. Wchodzimy do kuchni, stół jest umowną granicą między salonem i kuchnią. Tyle – Louis zrobił coś podobnego do przesadnie skomplikowanego ukłonu. Ciężko powiedzieć czy ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to powtórzyć.

– Jeśli się chodzi dokładnie tak jak mówisz to nie jest to takie skomplikowane – zauważył Niall, kiedy przeszli jeszcze kawałek, przez co zrobili właściwie kółeczko i stanęli całą trójką przed drzwiami do pokoju, który może należeć do niego. Najwidoczniej uznali, że czas najwyższy, aby blondyn zobaczył czy ten potencjalnie jego, ale jeszcze nie do końca jego pokój w ogóle mu będzie odpowiadał.

Kiedy go zobaczył… Może to brzmiało patetycznie, typowo i głupio, ale zdecydowanie pokój był wszystkim, czego mógł oczekiwać i czego właściwie chciał oczekiwać. I jeszcze wychodził poza te oczekiwania.

– I jak? – zapytał Louis, kiedy blondyn z nieco niepewną miną odwrócił się w ich stronę.

– Chłopaki, wszystko pięknie, ale czemu nie mówiliście, że to taki apartament? Nie jestem pewny czy jakiekolwiek moje gotowanie będzie w stanie się wam za to zrewanżować, nigdy się z tego nie wypłacę. Ile wy za to płacicie?

– Właściwie… tylko opłaty.

Powiedzieć że odpowiedź Louisa zaskoczyła Nialla to byłoby za mało. Stanowczo za mało. Blondyn gapił się na nich, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego. Po tym co się działo mógłby spodziewać się wszystkiego i pewnie powinien, ale nie tego. Na pewno nie tego.

– Gdzie rozdawali takie mieszkania i czemu mnie tam nie było? – jęknął z udawaną frustracją.  

– Może dlatego cię nie było, bo nie rozdawali – zachichotał Louis, a Liam zapytał:

– Herbaty? To dość długa historia, zaproponowałbym piwo albo coś mocniejszego, ale jeśli dalej się nie rozmyśliłeś i jesteś zdecydowany się wprowadzić to lepiej byśmy byli trzeźwi. No i ktoś musi prowadzić.

– Czemu? – zainteresował się dla odmiany Louis, spoglądając na Liama i marszcząc przy tym czoło.

– No chyba jego rzeczy same się nie przywiozą ani tym bardziej same nie przyjadą – Liam zrobił taki ruch ręką, jakby chciał się popukać w czoło, ale rozmyślił się, widząc że przyjaciel w skupieniu analizował to co mu powiedział. Kiedy już wydawało się, że załapał o co chodzi, dodał: – A moim zdaniem sprawa jest chyba nieco nagląca.

–Harry? – zapytał Louis, unosząc brew i udając, że wcale się nie przejął wywracaniem oczu w wykonaniu szatyna.

– Akurat dzisiaj ma jakieś zajęcia czy coś i nie może się zerwać choćby chciał – odpowiedział Liam. Wiedział co mówi, w międzyczasie pomyślał o tym, że może on mógłby im pomóc i zdążył już go o to zapytać. Innych opcji nie mieli. Odwrócił się w stronę blondyna, pewny że w ten sposób daje mu do zrozumienia, że czekają na jego odpowiedź czy też raczej jego decyzję. Zwał jak zwał. Jeśli wszyscy zainteresowani wiedzieli o co chodzi, to kto by się przejmował jak to się powinno nazwać.

– Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać. Jeśli mnie tu dalej chcecie to ja się zgadzam i z dziką chęcią skorzystam.

Liam i Louis jak na komendę pokiwali głowami. Uśmiechali się przy tym trochę jak dzieci, które dostały nową zabawkę i nie mogły się doczekać aż przetestują ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

– No to załatwione, witamy na pokładzie jeszcze bardziej oficjalnie niż wcześniej – powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się ciepło do blondyna.

– A może… Może pojedziemy po twoje rzeczy teraz, a potem już na spokojnie będziemy mogli porozmawiać i poopowiadać? – rzucił Louis. Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na siebie, jak się okazało tylko po to, żeby się przekonać, że nikomu taki obrót spraw nie przeszkadza. W związku z tym Louis dodał: – No, to komu w drogę temu stonogę, jedźmy już.

–Tak, Lou, to oczywiste, że ci się spieszy do otworzenia jakiejś tajemniczej butelki, której zawartość koniecznie chcesz poznać – Liam odsunął się ze śmiechem, kiedy Louis z groźną miną zamachnął się na niego ręką, żeby klepnąć go po plecach.

– Jeśli już to do zrobienia nowego drinka i nie udawaj, że nie chciałbyś go przetestować, Payne!

Niall poczuł się prawie jak w domu. Jakby znał ich od lat, a nie widział drugi raz w życiu. Cóż, teraz będzie ich widział codziennie.

 

***

 

– Proszę, tylko nie mów, że czeka tam na nas pół sklepu meblowego – rzucił niezobowiązująco Louis, kiedy ruszył już spod ich bloku.

Niall roześmiał się głośno.

– Nie, pół nie. Nawet jednej dziesiątej tam nie ma. Wydaje mi się... – rozejrzał się po samochodzie. – Że powinniśmy się nawet zabrać z tym od razu. Mebli właściwie nie mam, wszystko było w tamtym mieszkaniu, moje są tylko ciuchy, książki i sprzęt. I trochę kuchennych pierdół, ale one nie są trudne do przenoszenia, tylko zajmują miejsce.

– Co za ulga – Louis wypuścił powietrze, jakby zrzucał z siebie wielki ciężar. _Tak, ten chłopak zdecydowanie lubił być komiczny_ , pomyślał Niall, uśmiechając się po raz któryś tego dnia.

 

***

 

Jakiś czas później rozsiedli się na kanapach w salonie. Rzeczy zostały przewiezione, pudła przeniesione i ustawione w pokoju, tylko czekały, żeby Niall wziął się za rozpakowywanie. Zostawił to jednak na później. Teraz mieli ciekawsze zajęcia. Na przykład uznali, że to odpowiedni czas na dłuższe rozmowy. Niekoniecznie poważne, ale na pewno długie.

– Tak w ogóle to nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale łazienka jest wystarczająco oddalona od naszych pokoi, że gdyby któremuś zachciało się wykorzystać ten fakt to da się to zrobić – stwierdził Louis, zabawnie poruszając brwiami, a Niall zaśmiał się, tylko lekko nerwowo. – Twój jest na tyle daleko, żeby ci to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało. Tak myślę.

– Ja miałem gorzej w tej kwestii – mruknął Liam z rozbawieniem.

Louis spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

– Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ani pokoju obok nie masz ani nic...

– Dobra akustyka mieszkania.

– Akurat – prychnął Louis i dodał, szczerząc się: – Jakoś nigdy nie narzekałeś… za głośno.

– Za to ty wręcz przeciwnie. Te wszystkie och, pieprz mnie mocniej, jakkolwiek każdy z nich miał na imię… – Liam dostał z łokcia od równie oburzonego co rozbawionego przyjaciela, ale jakoś specjalnie się nie przejął tym faktem. Louis za to stwierdził, że to dobra okazja, żeby uświadomić Nialla, skoro już weszli w te rejony.

– Skoro już jesteśmy w tym temacie, jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć już teraz, na samym początku. Wolimy facetów. Znaczy, jeśli mamy być dokładni, ja jestem gejem, a Liam jest bi.

– Okej – skomentował spokojnie Niall, po czym dodał: – Ja też. Więc absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza.

– To dobrze. Świetnie, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy. – Nie trzeba było więcej mówić. Po co, kiedy wszystko, co mieli do powiedzenia na ten moment zawierało się w tym, co już powiedziane zostało.

– Dobra, to dostanę obiecaną opowieść? – zapytał po chwili Niall.

Louis spojrzał na Liama, a ten jedynie wskazał na niego głową. W związku z tym Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

– Okej, więc tak. Pracuje w barze, nie? No i ten bar jest obecnie mój, znaczy właściwie nasz, ale nie od tego chciałem, chciałem od początku. Zacząłem tam pracować jak tylko się przeprowadziłem do Londynu. Potem zamieszkał ze mną Li i tak jakoś wyszło, że go wciągnąłem – uśmiechnął się nieco smutno do chłopaka, po czym kontynuował: – Potem Li mnie wystawił, bo wyjątkowo skutecznie wkręcił się w pracę w radiu. A co do baru... Jakieś półtora roku temu zmarł właściciel. I wtedy okazało się, że zapisał wszystko co miał na mnie i na Liama.

Niall nie mógł się powstrzymać, wciągnął głośno powietrze. To było lekko nierealne, takie rzeczy dzieją się w filmach, a nie w prawdziwym życiu.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, czerwieniąc się lekko i opuścił głowę.

– Niall – głos Liama sprawił, że blondyn musiał na niego spojrzeć. Nawet jeśli nie chciał to po prostu musiał. – Nic się nie stało, mało kto o tym wie, ale kto wie to reagował tak samo. – Skinął głową na znak że rozumie, a wtedy Louis kontynuował:

– W liście dołączonym do testamentu napisał, że nie ma dzieci, nie ma rodziny, że my byliśmy jego rodziną, byliśmy jego synami, więc nie może zrobić inaczej i dlatego zapisał nam bar, mieszkanie, to mieszkanie – machnął ręką wskazując na wszystko wokół – oraz wszystkie oszczędności. Zawsze mówił, że potrzebna nam stabilizacja i pewna przyszłość przynajmniej w tej kwestii, że zwłaszcza Liamowi się takie coś przyda… że nam obu się to przyda. Dlatego właśnie jest tak, a nie inaczej, mamy gdzie mieszkać, mieliśmy chociaż część kasy na to, żeby studiować…

– Co do tych oszczędności, to zostawił adnotację, że w pierwszej kolejności mają pójść na studia dla nas, bo mamy mieć coś skończone, co tylko chcemy, a potem możemy chociażby zająć się tylko barem albo robić całkiem coś innego. Wróżył nam karierę muzyczną…

– Tęsknię za nim. Czasami – powiedział Louis, całkiem porządnie zatopiony w swoich myślach. Liam w sumie nie wyglądał lepiej. Nawet kiedy skomentował słowa chłopaka miał ten sam nieobecny wyraz twarzy.

– Ja też, Lou, ja też.

Niall patrzył na nich, na to widoczne przywiązanie jakie widać było w samych tylko słowach jakich używali, żeby zwyczajnie opisać tego człowieka. Który zrobił dla nich wiele, nie musiał wiedzieć, co się wtedy z nimi działo i jak duża była ta pomoc, wystarczyło widzieć ile szacunku do niego mieli.

– To może wypijmy za tego świetnego człowieka, który tak w was wierzył, niech mu będzie dobrze tam gdzie teraz jest – zaproponował. Błysk w oczach obu chłopaków był bezcenny. Wiedział, że zaplusował. Może nie było to nic wielkiego, ale zdecydowanie znaczącego.

– Za Jamesa – powiedział cicho Louis, unosząc butelkę do góry. Dołączyli do niego i powtórzyli za nim:

– Za Jamesa.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**10.10.2014  piątek**

 

Mieszkanie z Niallem było zaskakująco… Normalne. Tak szybko przyzwyczaili się do jego obecności, że czasami zapominali, że Niall nie mieszkał z nimi od zawsze. To było takie zwyczajne, że był ktoś jeszcze poza ich dwójką, że mieli z kim posiedzieć z piwem czy czymś mocniejszym, że nagle stali się degustatorami i pierwszymi królikami doświadczalnymi nowych przepisów testowanych przez blondyna, że mieli dodatkową osobę, z którą mogli się powygłupiać. Poza tym Niall faktycznie kochał gitarę, kochał na niej grać i robił to kiedy tylko mógł. A że oni byli tacy sami to rozrywka na wolne wieczory zdecydowanie była zapewniona.

To był drugi weekend, od kiedy było ich więcej, kiedy cała trójka była w domu i nie musiała nigdzie wychodzić. Z wyprzedzeniem zaplanowali, że ten wieczór spędzą w domu, Liam dogadał się nawet z Harrym, żeby do nich wpadł. Nie musiał go specjalnie namawiać, chłopak praktycznie zawsze był chętny na takie posiadówy. Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy koniecznie chciał poznać Nialla.

Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, przez większość dnia siedzieli w mieszkaniu tylko we dwóch. Louis dołączył dopiero późnym popołudniem.

– Znowu przyniosłeś alkohol? – jęknął Liam, patrząc jak szatyn z miną odkrywcy wyciąga z torby kolejne butelki. – Mało ci w pracy?

– Praca to nie dom – prychnął Louis. – Poza tym to nie byle jaki alkohol, to tequilla.

– Co z tego, że to tequilla, mam przypomnieć ile ich mamy w barku?

– Co ja poradzę, patrzyła na mnie i wołała tato, to co miałem zrobić?

– Wołała do ciebie tato – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Poziom absurdu jaki właśnie osiągnęli tym jednym zdaniem dawno przekroczył jakiekolwiek normy. Nawet jak na nich.

– No wołała. Patrzyła na mnie tymi oczkami i błagała weź mnie tato, weź mnie. Lepsze już to niż gdyby wołała weź mnie tato, rozkładając swoje wyimaginowane nogi.

Liam nie wiedział jak zareagować. Z jednej strony miał ochotę ryknąć śmiechem, z drugiej ta wizja była trochę już przerażająca. Przysłuchujący się im Niall nie miał takiego problemu. Śmiał się głośno, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, choćby nawet chciał.

– Zdecydowanie mogłem żyć bez tej wizji – powiedział po chwili blondyn, ocierając łzy.

– Może, ale o ile twoje życie jest teraz bogatsze!

– No na pewno. O wizję butelki tequilli, rozkładającej wyimaginowane nogi przed tobą i wołającej weź mnie tato.

– No zobacz jaka piękna, no zobacz – podetknął mu pod nos butelkę. A przynajmniej próbował, bo Liam skutecznie się odsuwał. – Umiałbyś jej odmówić?

– Nie wiem... 

– Ha! – wykrzyknął. – No widzisz! A mnie się dziwisz!

Liam pokręcił głową. Oczywiście chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale przetłumaczyć Louisowi, kiedy się przy czymś uprze... Praktycznie niewykonalne. Dlatego też dzwonek do drzwi potraktował wręcz jak wybawienie.

Tak jak się spodziewał, za drzwiami ujrzał Harry’ego.

– Styles, błagam, powiedz że nie przyniosłeś ze sobą żadnej butelki tequilli ani niczego innego, co wołało do ciebie weź mnie tato – wyjęczał Liam, odsuwając się, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. Harry uniósł jedną brew do góry.

– Chce wiedzieć, o co chodzi?

– Jesteś za trzeźwy, żeby to zrozumieć – stwierdził obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Skoro tak mówisz – wzruszył ramionami. – Przyniosłem za to nalewkę mojej mamy, podobno jest świetna na takie okazje jak dzisiaj.

– Dla ciebie każda okazja jest dobra, Styles! – krzyknął z kanapy Louis, na co Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami.

– Zawsze to mówisz, a jednak zawsze i tak z nami pijesz! – odkrzyknął do niego.

Wychodzący zza ściany czy też konkretniej z kuchni Niall zachichotał, po czym nagle głos mu zamarł i on sam stanął w miejscu jak zamurowany.

– Czy ty powiedziałeś Styles? Harry Styles? – wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc wielkimi oczami na chłopaków.

– Do usług – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się i wyciągając do niego dłoń. Niall nieco mechanicznie nią potrząsnął, po czym zebrał się w sobie, żeby wypowiedzieć to, co chodziło mu po głowie:

– Ale... Ale jak to? Jak to możliwe, co robi Harry Styles w waszym czy tam naszym mieszkaniu?

– Liam jest prezenterem w radiu Nicka Grimshawa – rzucił od niechcenia Louis.

Niall wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Że co?!

– Prowadzę audycję przed południem, z tym tu obecnym Harrym Stylesem – wyszczerzył się Liam, załapując o co chodzi Louisowi. Małe żarciki jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły, a przecież oni wcale nie zamierzali przesadzać. Cóż, on nie zamierzał, a Louisa w razie co zawsze można było spróbować jakoś powstrzymać.

Niall natomiast wyglądał na zmianę jakby nie ogarniał co się dzieje i jakby właśnie ktoś mu powiedział, że coś, na co bardzo czekał będzie już teraz zaraz. Nagle wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Kurwa, wiedziałem, że skądś kojarzę twój głos! – wykrzyknął można powiedzieć dramatycznie, a pozostali roześmieli się głośno. – Nie wiem jak mogłem nie wpaść na to że to ty, naprawdę nie wiem – pokręcił głową. Jedno co wiedzieli to że kręci nią w komentarzu na swoje nie kojarzenie faktów a nie na to że się z niego nabijają. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Ja też nie wiem, przecież nie robiłem z tego jakiejś tajemnicy, wiedziałeś że pracuję w radiu – powiedział Liam, chichocząc.

– Ale nie wpadłem na to, że cokolwiek prowadzisz, myślałem, że jesteś dźwiękowcem czy coś! – próbował się bronić, ale po chwili sam dołączył do śmiejących się chłopaków. – Dobra, to głupie, nie wiem jak to zrobiłem, ale udało mi się to zrobić koncertowo.

– Będzie o czym opowiadać – stwierdził Liam, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Niall chyba miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze na swoją obronę, ale widać było że się rozmyślił.

– Zdecydowanie będzie. Jak to Niall Horan po prawie dwóch tygodniach zorientował się że mieszka z prowadzącym ze swojego ulubionego radia i nie wpadł na to że to jedna i ta sama osoba.

– Myślę że powinniśmy za to wypić – oznajmił Harry, a widząc że Louis otwiera już usta, dodał szybko: – Tak Tommo, wiem że ja zawsze o tym, nie musisz zaczynać.

– Zepsułeś – powiedział, patrząc na niego morderczym a jednocześnie smutnym wzrokiem.

Jeśli nawet chciał coś dodać jeszcze w tym temacie, przeszło mu po tym, jak Liam rozlał do kieliszków odpowiedni trunek i zrobili sobie pierwszy tego wieczoru toast.

Kilka toastów później, Louisowi przypomniało się że miał coś im powiedzieć.

– A tak w ogóle, za tydzień jest występ takiego jedno zespołu... 5SOS, zabijcie mnie ale nie pamiętam jak brzmi pełna nazwa. Przynajmniej w tej chwili nie idzie mi przypomnienie.

– I co w związku z tym? – przerwał mu spokojnie Liam.

– A to, że jak macie ochotę to możecie przyjść, zobaczymy co to będzie i jak bardzo będzie źle – wyszczerzył się Louis.

– Albo będzie świetnie i będziemy się równie dobrze bawić – zauważył Niall, wiedząc już teraz, że on tego wydarzenia nie odpuści. Choćby nie wiedział co, ale nie odpusci.

– Albo.

– A więc postanowione – podsumował Louis i to było tyle jeśli chodziło o plany na kolejny weekend.

 

***

 

**15.10.2014  środa południe**

 

Liam wszedł do kantorka tylko w jednym konkretnym celu. Kawa. Potrzebował kawy i to natychmiast. Jakimś cudem przeżył swoją audycję, ale nie miał zamiaru testować swojej wytrzymałości jeszcze dłużej.

W kantorku przy ekspresie stał chłopak, który prowadził popołudniowa audycję. Liam kojarzył go z widzenia, kilka razy albo i kilkanaście z nim rozmawiał, ale nic poza tym. Zazwyczaj po prostu się mijali, bo jak mogli się nie mijać, kiedy koniec pracy jednego a początek drugiego różniły trzy godziny. Nie było takiej możliwości.

A jednak zdarzały się chwilę, kiedy na siebie wpadali. Tak jak teraz.

Chłopak rzucił na niego pytające spojrzenie i chyba musiał coś dostrzec, bo rzucił tylko uśmiechając się lekko:

– Kawy?

– Jesteś moim bohaterem – sapnął, siadając na kanapie. Miał nadzieje, że nie widać tego jak bardzo potrzebuje kawy i że nie wpatruje się w dzbanek jak wygłodniały lew w swoją ofiarę.

Brunet zaśmiał się tylko i po chwili podał mu parujący kubek kawy. Liam przyjął go z wdzięcznością, naprawdę to było spełnienie jego marzeń. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.

– Jesteś moim bohaterem, dziękuję – wymamrotał, biorąc pierwszy łyk. Prawie jęknął, kawa była idealna, dokładnie taka, jaką lubił i może nawet jeszcze bardziej, nie miał pojęcia jak chłopak to zrobił, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. – Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczę.

– Zrobisz mi kiedyś kawę? – rzucił, unosząc brew.

– Brzmi jak całkiem niezły plan – uśmiechnął się do niego. Może powiedziałby coś jeszcze, może porozmawialiby o czymś innym niż o kawie, ale Nick miał inne plany. Wpadł jak burza do kantorka, rozejrzał się i rzucił:

– O, Liam, jak dobrze, że tu jesteś jeszcze. Chodź, przydasz mi się.

– Ale Nick...

– Co? – nawet się nie obejrzał.

– Kawa?

Nick prychnął cicho i powiedział:

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie możesz iść z kawą. Bierz ją i chodź – już prawie wychodził, kiedy dodał: – Weź i dla mnie!

I tyle go widzieli. Liam rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie brunetowi. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Cały Nick. Nie przejmuj się, bierz co masz wziąć i nie każ mu czekać. Nie chcę się potem użerać z niezadowolonym Grimmy’m – puścił mu oczko.

Liam rzucił się szybko w stronę ekspresu, nie chciał żeby chłopak zobaczył, że policzki mu się zaczerwieniły. Nalał kawy do drugiego kubka, dolał sobie i odwrócił się.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki. Odpłacę się najszybciej jak będę mógł. Na razie!

– Miłej zabawy z Nickiem – odparł tylko brunet, a Liam ni to warknął ni to parsknął śmiechem i nie przedłużając wyszedł z kantorka.

Minutę później był już w gabinecie Nicka.

– Co tak długo? – burknął, kiedy postawił przed nim kubek z kawą.

– To nie było długo i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Nick nie odpowiedział. Zaczął za to opowiadać o tym, co mu tam było potrzebne i przerywał tylko po to, żeby dać Liamowi kilka chwil na wypowiedzenie swojego zdania. Chodziło o kilka zmian, jakie chciał wprowadzić w jego audycji i gości, których zaproszenie mogliby rozważyć.

– A tak w ogóle... – zaczął, bo przypomniało mu się coś, co miał mu powiedzieć. – W piątek w pubie będzie grał taki zespół i idziemy z chłopakami posłuchać...

– Tak Payno, jeśli uznasz, że są całkiem nieźli i mają potencjał to zapytaj o demo i zobaczymy, co z tym zrobimy – wtrącił Nick, podnosząc głowę znad papierów i uśmiechając się do niego.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że chciałem o to zapytać?

– Bo cię znam. I wiem, że o to chciałeś zapytać.

– Okej. Nie mam więcej pytań. Dzięki.

Nick machnął ręką i wrócił do swoich papierów. Liam za to pokręcił głową i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu.

 

***

 

**17.10.2014  piątek wieczór**

 

– Nieźli są – zauważył Liam, patrząc z uwagą, ale i z zainteresowaniem jak czterech chłopaków daje czadu na scenie. Louis pokiwał głową. 

– Zaskakująco nieźli.

Stali przy barze, opierając się o niego i popijając piwo. Harry jakiś czas wcześniej przeniósł się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli jego przypadkowo spotkani znajomi. Nie spodziewali się nie wiadomo czego, sami członkowie tego zespołu określali się jako średnich, ale mimo to zostali pozytywnie zaskoczeni. No i teraz już cała czwórka wiedziała że pełna nazwa zespołu brzmi 5 Seconds of Summer. Kto wie, może kiedyś ta wiedza im się przyda.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później zeszli ze sceny, żegnani gromkimi brawami. Louis popatrzył na Liama, myślał dokładnie to samo co drugi – że publice się podobało i że nie byliby szczególnie przeciwni żeby powtórzyć to wydarzenie.

– Dobrze wam poszło – zauważył Liam, uśmiechając się do chłopaków kiedy do nich podeszli. Rzucili się na butelki z wodą, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Dopiero po ich opróżnieniu odezwał się wokalista, o ile dobrze pamiętał miał na imię Luke.

– Dzięki.

– Jesteście dużo lepsi niż mówiliście. Co powiecie na powtórkę za jakiś czas?

Czterech chłopaków wytrzeszczyło oczy kiedy dotarło do nich znaczenie tego co powiedział Louis.

– Naprawdę?

– Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym się nabijał? – Zrobił groźną minę, groźną oczywiście z założenia. Akurat w tej chwili nie miał ani ochoty ani powodu żeby udawać bardziej groźnego niż już był.

– A tak w ogóle, macie już jakieś demo czy coś? – wtrącił Liam. Przyszło mu do głowy co mógłby z taką płytą demo zrobić jeśli takowa by istniała.

– A jeśli mamy to co?

Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Miał nadzieję że mają. To co im zaraz zaproponuje powinno im się spodobać. Jemu się podobało bardzo.

– To jeśli macie to ja ją chętnie wezmę i podrzucę Nickowi, jak mu się spodoba to może nawet was puścimy – mrugnął do nich jednym okiem, wyszczerzył się kiedy zobaczył ich zaskoczone ale zachwycone miny.

– Jezu, spadacie nam z nieba...

– Nie nie nie – zaprzeczył Liam, poklepując po ramieniu najbliżej stojącego perkusistę Ashtona. – To wy nam spadacie z nieba, nie odwrotnie. Wpadnijcie czasem na jakiś ekskluzywny koncercik jak już będziecie sławni i bogaci.

– Zawsze znajdziemy dla was miejsce w kalendarzu.

– I tak ma być. To co, toaścik za wasze przyszłe koncerty? – zapytał, kiedy Sam ustawił w rzędzie kieliszki i napełnił je odpowiednią zawartością.

– Zwłaszcza za te ekskluzywne – dorzucił Luke.

 

***

 

**21.10.2014  wtorek**

 

Liam od kilku godzin walczył ze swoim ostatnim zleceniem. Okazjonalnie dostawał różne artykuły do napisania. Szło mu opornie, ale przynajmniej widział jakieś efekty. Najważniejszą motywacją było chyba to, że istotnie widział jak powoli, bo powoli, ale coraz bardziej zbliża się ku końcowi. Cieszył się, że zabrał się za to wtedy kiedy był sam w domu. Nie to, że nie lubił towarzystwa Louisa i Nialla, ale z nimi ciągle by się rozpraszał. A tak miał możliwość zrobienia co trzeba. Zresztą nie tylko on tak robił. Cała trójka starała się wykorzystywać czas, kiedy któregoś nie było w domu. Chodziło o to, że jeśli już udało się zrobić tak, że wszyscy byli w mieszkaniu, to fajniej było nie mieć żadnych obowiązków i spędzać czas razem. Jeśli oczywiście była taka możliwość. Skrupulatnie wykorzystywali każdy wieczór, kiedy coś takiego było możliwe.

Westchnął, zapisując plik. Zostało mu jeszcze maksymalnie półtorej strony, liczył po cichu, że uda mu się to zamknąć w około stronie. Ale bez kawy nie pójdzie dalej, zawyrokował, wstając z łóżka.

Kiedy czekał na zagotowanie się wody, naszło go rozmyślania. Jakim cudem zawędrował do swojego statusu związku jak nazywali to niektórzy ludzie których znał, nie miał pojęcia. Jakimś cudem jednak to się stało.

Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mu, że jest sam. Było mu dobrze samemu ze sobą, po prostu. Nie potrzebował kolejnych zawodów, nie potrzebował trafiania na facetów czy kobiety, które nie były nim zainteresowane. Dopiero ostatnio zaczęło mu to doskwierać. Zaczął dostrzegać to, co tracił, to że nie chodził nigdy na prawdziwe randki, że nie miał tej drugiej osoby, z którą mógłby gdzieś wyjść, z którą mógłby posiedzieć w domu. Nie miał tej osoby, której by zależało na nim.

Czasami, jak miał wyjątkowo paskudny nastrój, rozmyślał o tym, jaki jest żałosny, żeby w tym wieku żyć w taki sposób, w jaki żył.

Kilka dni wcześniej właściwie przez przypadek rzucił o tym podczas rozmowy z Louisem, o tym, że chciałby się zakochać, ale się tego trochę boi. Louis, jak to on, ten jego Louis, taki kochany, popatrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i powiedział w końcu, że jak spotka tą właściwą osobę to nie będzie musiał się bać, bo będzie wiedział, że to to. Już nie zaczynając o tym, że ta osoba będzie dbała o niego, będzie dla niego, kiedy tylko będzie chciał i potrzebował. Jeśli miałby to widzieć w ten sposób to aż chciało się czekać. Dalej mu to przeszkadzało, ale miał może trochę większe już nadzieje, że jednak Louis może mieć rację. A on bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał się tego trzymać.

 _Będzie najlepiej jak przy tym pozostanę_ , pomyślał, biorąc do ręki kubek i idąc z powrotem do pokoju.  _W tym momencie nie pomoże mi żadne użalanie się nad sobą ani inne takie. A już na pewno nie dokończą za mnie tego cholernego projektu._

 

***

 

**23.10.2014  czwartek**

 

– Liam! – rozległ się przytłumiony głos z kuchni. Szatyn pokręcił głową, odkładając laptopa na łóżko i poszedł zobaczyć co się stało i czego potrzebuje Niall. Musiał czegoś potrzebować, z innego powodu by go nie wołał. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

– Co jest?

– Li, poratuj człowieka, zabrakło mi trzeciej ręki, żeby sobie wyciągnąć tą piekielną patelnię z szafki – powiedział, mieszając zawzięcie w dwóch garnkach naraz. Liam nie komentował, przez ostatnie tygodnie zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, w jaki sposób blondyn gotuje. I dlaczego tak chaotycznie, a także dlaczego przypomina to szaleństwo.  
Podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął patelnię. Kiedy postawił ją na kuchence, Niall szczerze uszczęśliwiony mruknął podziękowanie i zaczął przyrządzanie kolejnego dania. Liam nie miał pewności w jaki sposób blondyn to wszystko ogarniał, ale już nie po raz pierwszy doszedł do wniosku, że powinien po prostu przyjąć to do wiadomości. 

Usiadł na stołku i przyglądał się temu co robił chłopak.

– Li, dlaczego ty nikogo nie masz? – zapytał nagle Niall, nie odrywając wzroku od tego, co tam mieszał, kroił i dodawał. Liam przewrócił oczami, starając się nie pokazać jak to pytanie było dla niego niewygodne. Nie cierpiał kiedy nagle ktoś wyskakiwał z takimi życiowymi tematami i to jeszcze takimi o których naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. Najlepiej nigdy.

– Się uczepili. Bo nie.

– To nie jest odpowiedź – Niall uniósł do góry brew.

– Trudno, musisz się z taką pogodzić, bo innej nie dostaniesz – wzruszył ramionami, że niby go to w ogóle nie obeszło. Miał nadzieję że Niall nie widział jak bardzo spiął się kiedy o to zapytał.

– No ale Liam... – zaczął mając taką minę, że Liam był prawie pewny, że nie bardzo wiedział o co chciał zapytać czy co powiedzieć. Westchnął. Niezależnie od tego czy chce czy nie, chyba go nie ominie powiedzenie czegokolwiek na ten temat, więc pozostawało tylko zrobić tak, żeby mieć to już za sobą.

– Nieważne co robiłem, nieważne jak się starałem, nieważne czy miałem to gdzieś czy nie. Nic się nie działo i wychodzi na to, że nic nie zamierza się dziać. A ja już mam dość wmawiania sobie, że i dla mnie jest gdzieś ktoś tylko ze jeszcze go nie spotkałem.

– Liam...

– Odpuść. Nie masz nic, nie masz żadnego argumentu, który mogłoby temu zaprzeczyć, a ja już naprawdę nie mam siły ani ochoty dalej się łudzić że może jednak.

– To ponura perspektywa na resztę życia – zauważył cicho.

– No nie? – zaśmiał się w sposób, który był tak daleki od śmiechu jak tylko to było możliwe. – Ale tak to wygląda. Dopilnuję za to, żeby każdy z was kogoś miał i wtedy będę szczęśliwy.

– Co? Liam, nie. Nie zgadzam się na takie coś... – zaczął oburzać się Niall, ale Liam już kręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie spieraj się ze mną. Tak będzie, sam się przekonasz. Jeszcze powiesz tak, Liam, miałeś rację.

– Wolę trzymać się tego, że powiem a nie mówiłem. Zasługujesz na to i nie wmówisz mi że jest inaczej.

– Nie zasługuję. Poczekam aż sam się przekonasz – wzruszył zrezygnowany ramionami. Niall westchnął. – Dałbyś mi lepiej czegoś spróbować – zmienił temat. Całe szczęście Niall nie drążył już tematu i zaczął opowiadać o tym, co tam przygotowywał, może niezbyt chętnie na początku, ale potem się rozkręcił.

A Liam miał to czego chciał. Odpuszczenie nieprzyjemnego tematu i jedzenie. 

 

*** 

 

**24.10.15  piątek**

 

– Styles!

Harry odwrócił się tuż przed samymi drzwiami. Jeśli Danielle wołała go w taki sposób w jaki zrobiła to w tym momencie, musiał rzucić wszystko co robił i do niej pójść. Może nie dosłownie rzucić wszystko, nie była tak okropna jak mogło się wydawać, ale zawsze lepszym wyjściem było pójść jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się czego potrzebuje niż tego nie robić.

– Tak?

– Musisz to podpisać. I jeszcze to. I to – podała mu kilka kartek.

– Co to? – zapytał nie patrząc na nie dokładnie.

– To jest potwierdzenie, że dostałeś wypłatę, a to że odebrałeś nowy identyfikator i wejściówkę do budynku.

– Mamy nowe identyfikatory i wejściówki?

– Tak. Teraz masz i ty – powiedziała, przewracając oczami i podając mu jedno i drugie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć.

– Wiedziałbyś jakbyś słuchał co mówi Grimmy, a nie myślał nie wiadomo o czym.

– Jak możesz Dani, ranisz mnie tymi oskarżeniami. Bezpodstawnymi w dodatku.

– Jasne.

Kiedy podpisywał dokumenty, za jego plecami przeleciał Liam. Wiedział o tym tylko dlatego, że Danielle przywitała się z nim, rzucając krótkie cześć Liam. Harry dałby się pokroić że nie było ono tak suche jak czasami kierowała do innych, w tym do niego. To spostrzeżenie sprawiło, że przyszedł mu do głowy plan. Plan tak dobry, że nie mógł go od razu nie spróbować wcielić w życie. Najlepiej prosto z mostu.

– Powinnaś umówić się z Liamem – rzucił beztrosko. Danielle zamarła na sekundę, dosłownie na sekundę i powiedziała siląc się na spokój:

– Przepraszam?

– Powinnaś umówić się z Liamem. Wiesz, wysoki szatyn, brązowe oczy, niesamowite usta i świetny głos, że o tym jakie świetne ma ciało nie będę zaczynał...

– Wiem jak wygląda Liam, nie jestem ślepa – kobieta przewróciła oczami.

– No! To skoro wiesz to tym lepiej. Zrób coś z tym.

– Nie.

– Jak to nie?

– Po prostu. Bardzo go lubię, ale nic poza tym. Nie mój typ.

– Ale Dani... Młody, przystojny, ułożony i tak dalej...

– Może gdyby nie miał między nogami tego, co ma to bym była zainteresowana – wzruszyła ramionami jakby stwierdzała, że niebo jest niebieskie.

– Ale... – zaczął Harry i zamilkł, bo w tej właśnie chwili zorientował się, co powiedziała dziewczyna. – Wolisz kobiety? Dlatego?

– Tak, Styles, wolę kobiety. Zadowolony? – znowu przewróci oczami. – Poza tym, tak go wychwalasz i tak dalej, dlaczego sam nie podziałasz i nie spróbujesz go poderwać, co?

– Nie jestem w jego typie.

– Skąd wiesz, pytałeś?

– Po prostu wiem.

– Skąd? – drążyła Danielle, patrząc na niego wymownie. Albo mu się wydawało, że to było wymowne, sam już nie wiedział.

– Czy jaśnie pani musi wszystko wiedzieć?

– I tak się dowiem, nie myśl sobie że nie – wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się znowu czymś, co musiała robić wcześniej na komputerze, bo stukała zaciekle w klawisze.

Harry prawie położył się na ladzie i zadziornym tonem zapytał:

– Masz już jakąś na oku? Chyba że nie tylko tam ją masz, a się nie chwalisz.

– Nie przeginaj, Styles.

– Przecież nic nie robię, tylko zadaję pytania. Grzeczne pytania.

– Aha, jasne. Ty i grzeczne pytania. Strzelaj dalej, może w kolejnym stuleciu w to uwierzę – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Okej, to znajdziemy ci jakąś. Odpowiednią dla ciebie – obrzucił ją badawczym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Nie podoba mi się twoja mina.

– Mina jak mina.

– I tak mi się nie podoba.

– Co w niej złego?

– Ten uśmieszek nie oznacza niczego dobrego. 

– Oj oznacza, oznacza. Same fajne rzeczy, tylko dla ciebie. Poczekaj a sama się przekonasz – zeskoczył z kontuaru. Posłał jej całusa i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej odwrócił i poszedł do drzwi.

– Nie przeginaj, Styles! – krzyknęła za nim. Nie odwrócił się, nie musiał. Miał już początek planu. O tym nie musiała na razie wiedzieć. Dowie się w swoim czasie. Kiedy już wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**25.10.2014  sobota rano **

 

Kilka dni później Niall przypomniał sobie o rozmowie z Liamem. A tak się złożyło, że w mieszkaniu byli tylko on i Louis. Liam pojechał po zakupy na ich wieczorne posiedzenie z chłopakami, a on właśnie gotował. Nie trafiłaby się lepsza okazja, żeby dowiedzieć się tego, co próbował uzyskać od chłopaka. Może i brzmiało to trochę paskudnie i egoistycznie, ale chodziło mu tylko o to, żeby z,rozumieć z czym miał tu do czynienia. Wolałby nie zrobić czegoś, co sprawi, że popsują się jego relacje z Liamem. A skoro z Liamem to także z Louisem. Tych dwóch trzeba było przyjmować w pakiecie, nie było chyba możliwości, żeby ich jakoś oddzielić od siebie. Z tego, co wiedział, nikt tego specjalnie nie próbował.

Zamieszał kilka razy w garnku, żeby przypadkiem nic mu się nie przypaliło. Nie żeby jakiekolwiek przypalenie mogło mieć miejsce, kiedy on, Niall Horan, stał przy kuchni, ale zawsze lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Jeszcze posłużył się taką ładną, prawie kuchenną metaforą. Pokręcił ledwie zauważalnie głową. Miał się zastanowić jak zapytać o to, o co chciał zapytać, a nie obmyślać kuchenne metafory.

– Hej Lou? – zapytał ostrożnie, nie do końca pewny, o co tak naprawdę chciał zapytać. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nie w tym leżał problem. Problemem było to, że nie wiedział jak miał to ująć, nie to, o co miał zapytać.

– Tak? – odparł Louis, odrywając wzrok od papierów leżących na stole.

– Bo wiesz... Mam takie pytanie. Mam nadzieje, że nie przekroczę jakiejś granicy czy coś, nawet nie wiem, czy jest taka granica czy nie, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy ją przekroczyłem, może nie powinienem w ogóle się odzywać...

– Niall – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Już zacząłeś mówić, więc równie dobrze możesz skończyć i zapytać o to co ci tam po tej główce chodzi. Niczego nie przekroczysz. Więc do rzeczy.

– Bo widzisz Lou... Kilka dni temu rozmawiałem z Liamem. Chociaż to bardziej była próba rozmowy, a nie rozmowa, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Aha... – Louis nie wyglądał jak ktoś kto wie o co chodzi. Jeszcze. - I o czym była ta rozmowa, która nie była do końca rozmową?

– Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, czemu nikogo nie ma.

– Aha – powiedział tylko, wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony. Niall był nawet więcej niż stuprocentowo pewny, że jemu do tej pory drgnąłby już każdy mięsień na twarzy, każdy, co najmniej raz. A tu? Nic. Totalnie niezwruszona twarz pokerzysty.

– Aha? Nie mam pojęcia, jak mam to rozumieć, może byś tak rozwinął czy coś... Chyba że nie ma czego rozwijać, a ja powinienem się przymknąć i nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy...

– Niall – powiedział łagodnie Louis, przerywając jego słowotok. Kolejny już tak naprawdę, Niall nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kiedy się denerwował albo nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z tym, co mówił, słowa po prostu wypływały z jego ust, a on nie zawsze był w stanie je powstrzymać. – Nie denerwuj się tak. Nie przekraczasz żadnej granicy, nic złego się nie dzieje. Chcesz wiedzieć, to logiczne. Tylko że ja nie wiem jak mam ci to wyjaśnić, nie zdradzając tego, co może powiedzieć tylko Liam.

– Jeśli nie możesz to nie mów, zrozumiem.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Czy to sprawi, że przestaniesz o tym myśleć i zastanawiać się nad tym? I co gorsza, czy przez to, że nie powiem, nie wpadniesz na genialny pomysł, żeby go z kimś zeswatać?

Niall poczuł, że się czerwieni. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak tego nie widzi, bo a, nie chciał, żeby miał dowód właściwie jak na dłoni i b, było mu głupio nawet samemu przed sobą, że Louis tak szybko na to wpadł. Zwłaszcza, że jemu samemu przemknęło to przez myśl raz. No, może dwa.

– Wstyd się przyznać, ale raczej nie.

– Tak myślałem. Co ci powiedział?

Niall zastanowił się.

– To tak... Powiedział, że nieważne co robił to i tak się nic nie działo w tej kwestii i że ma dość wmawiania sobie, że jeszcze wszystko przed nim. I że nie mam żadnego argumentu, żeby go przekonać, więc nie muszę próbować – potarł czoło z frustracją. To nadal go irytowało i sprawiało, że zrobiłby wiele, żeby to zmienić. Taki ktoś jak Liam zasługiwał na miłość. Proste. Znał go krótko, ale już to wiedział. A skoro już była mowa o zasługiwaniu... – Aha i powiedział jeszcze, że będzie szczęśliwy dopiero wtedy, kiedy każdy z nas kogoś będzie miał. I że on na to nie zasługuje, więc to najlepsze co może w życiu dostać – zakończył cicho.

Louis westchnął  i powiedział:

– Tak, to cały Liam i jego teoria o tym, jak to nie zasługuje na szczęście, na to, żeby ktoś go kochał tak bardzo jak powinien.

– Nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym, że może się mylić.

– Uwierz, znam to. Słyszałem to tyle razy... Wszystko zawiera się tak naprawdę w jednym. Liam nie lubi użalać się nad sobą – westchnął ciężko Louis. – Uważa, że ma dokładnie to, na co sobie zasłużył i nie daje się przekonać, że się myli. A ja wiem, że się myli. Musi się mylić.

– Oczywiście, że się myli – powiedział stanowczo Niall, zaskoczony postawą chłopaka. Kto jak kto, ale Louis powinien reprezentować trochę inne stanowisko. – Nieważne, że jeszcze nikogo odpowiedniego nie poznał. To wcale nie oznacza, że tak się nie stanie.

– Ja to wiem.

– A on?

– Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś w głębi serca też to wie. Ale nie chce tego do siebie dopuścić.

– Ktoś go musiał nieźle zranić w przeszłości, skoro tak bardzo się teraz broni – mruknął, mieszając w garnku. Danie było już idealne, więc spokojnie mógł wyłączyć ogień i skupić się na rozmowie z Louisem. To był właściwy moment, bo kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że chłopak posmutniał. I miał w oczach coś takiego, co ciężko było sprecyzować. Z jednej strony smutek, z drugiej coś na kształt żądzy mordu na każdym, kto zrobił coś, co skrzywdziło i mogło skrzywdzić Liama.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak – powiedział tylko, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni. Niall udał, że nie widział, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej miał je zwinięte w pięści. Westchnął i kontynuował: – Nawet nie wiesz jakie to dla mnie frustrujące. Nie mam dobrych dowodów na to, że jest tak jak ja uważam, więc Liam mi nie wierzy. I tak się kręcimy z tym tematem, ja chcę żeby zrozumiał, że nie musi być jak on mówi, on mi wmawia, że przestał się tym przejmować i że chce mieć już spokój i nie wracać do tego tematu. I że wystarczy mu jak wszyscy wokół będa szczęśliwi. Że wtedy i on będzie szczęśliwy, a przecież o to chodzi w życiu, żeby być szczęśliwym – cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. – Pewnie że chodzi, ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki on to przedstawia.

– Czego już próbowałeś, żeby mu pokazać, że może żyć inaczej?

– Mam wrażenie, że wszystkiego. Prośbą, groźbą, alkoholem, płaczem, umawianiem go z przypadkowymi ludźmi, wysyłaniem na randki z ludźmi, o których wiedziałem, że będą dla niego dobrzy... I mnóstwo innych, te co wymieniłem to chyba najbardziej spektakularne klęski – potarł dłonią czoło.

– Płaczem? – zapytał, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Tylko to usłyszałeś, prawda?

– Nie, wszystko, po prostu to mnie najbardziej zaciekawiło.

Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie dyskutował więcej.

– No tak, płaczem. To było związane także z groźbą i alkoholem, ale niestety nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów, także chyba nie ma czego wspominać. I o czym wspominać też nie ma.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. Niall przetrawiał to czego się dowiedział, mimo że nie było tego zbyt wiele.

– Trochę patowa sytuacja, chciałbyś dobrze, ale nie można nic na siłe... – powiedział w końcu na głos wnioski, które mu się nasunęły podczas tych przemyśleń.

– Dokładnie. Najgorsze jest chyba to, że tak niewiele możesz zrobić. A ja nie chce tak dużo. Właściwie chciałbym tylko jednego. Żeby Liam był szczęśliwy, bo nikt na to tak nie zasługuje jak on.

– Znam go ile, prawie miesiąc, co jest dużo, dużo krócej niż ty i też tak uważam. Może uda nam się to jeszcze zmienić.

– Może – rzucił tonem, który dobitnie mówił o tym co na tą chwilę o tym myśli. Niall się mu nie dziwił. Jego też to nie przekonało.  

 

***

 

** 25.10.2014  sobota wieczór **

 

– Co ty się tak cieszysz do tego telefonu? – zapytał Louis. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu chłopaków, z Harrym, który przywędrował pod pretekstem przegadania czegoś z Liamem, ale prawdopodobnie nie miał co robić, a z nimi przynajmniej się nie nudził. Louis przyuważył go jak patrzył się w swój telefon i od dobrych kilku minut szczerzył jak wariat, wpatrując w to, co tam widział. A że nie poruszał palcami, co świadczyłoby o tym, że z kimś pisze, musiało to być coś innego.

– Kumpel wysłał mi w końcu nagranie piosenki. Ja śpiewam – powiedział, odrywając wreszcie wzrok od telefonu. Uśmiechał się szeroko, co nie było zaskakujące. Chyba każdy z nich cieszyłby się takim czymś.

Cała trójka rzuciła sobie wiele mówiące spojrzenia i chyba doszli do jednakowych wniosków, bo Liam powiedział:

– No to na co czekasz, pokazuj.

Harry nie ociągał się specjalnie. Podał im telefon, a sam rozsiadł się wygodniej, zadowolony z siebie. Może lekko podenerwowany, gdyby mu się przyjrzeć, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Mimo wszystko.

Oni natomiast zajęli się oglądaniem powodu tego małego zamieszania. Piosenka była... dobra. Sama w sobie była dobra, nawet więcej, była bardzo dobra. Można powiedzieć, że nieco smutna i dołująca. Mówiła o tym, jak czasami ktoś, kto był twoim aniołem staje się twoim wrogiem, mówi i robi rzeczy, które sprawiają, że zaczynasz myśleć, że lepiej by było, gdybyś umarł. Że każde słowo, które słyszy się od tej osoby jest jak szpila, którą wbija w takie miejsca i w taki sposób, żeby jak najbardziej bolało i jak najbardziej krwawiło. Tak, zdecydowanie to nie była pozytywna piosenka. Ale w takiej aranżacji, mimo że była to tylko perkusja, gitara i wokal, była zadziwiająco oczyszczająca. Wokal Harry’ego był zaskakująco odpowiedni, niski, zachrypnięty, taki, którego chcesz słuchać godzinami, jeśli jeszcze na dokładkę pasuje ci piosenka.

– I jak?

– Dla mnie zajebiście. Jedyne, do czego bym się przyczepił to to, że kilka akordów zagrałbym inaczej, ale to ja – powiedział Niall uśmiechając się szeroko. – Do twojego wokalu nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Mogę jeszcze raz?

– Zgadzam się z blondynem – rzucił Louis, przez co zarobił z łokcia w żebra od Nialla, ale niewiele się przejął. – W kilku miejscach można by było to trochę inaczej zagrać, ale ogólnie jest zaskakująco nieźle.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę nad tym,  co powiedzieli.

– Chyba nie do końca rozumiem o co chodzi – odparł w końcu.

– Masz akordy i tekst przy sobie? – pokiwał głową. – To możemy ci to zagrać w taki sposób, jakbyśmy to widzieli, gitary mamy, więc to nie problem – rzucił nagle Liam. Harry popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i zainteresowania. To było coś nowego, coś czego nie wiedział, a jednocześnie było całkiem… intrygujące.

– Gracie? Że Liam to wiem, ale jak to jest z wami? – zainteresował się Harry. Wiedział, że szatyn grał, tworzył i robił wszystko to, co było z tym związane. Cała reszta była kolejną niespodzianką tego dnia.

Pokiwali głowami, co, oczywiście, równoznaczne było z przytaknięciem.

– Na czym?

– Bas – odparł Louis.

– Gitara, zwłaszcza elektryczna i klasyczna.

– No ja niestety nie gram na niczym… – zaczął Harry.

– Chyba że liczy się gra na nerwach – wtrącił Liam.

– Liam! – Próbował zrobić bardzo urażoną minę, ale wszyscy widzieli, a on sam dobrze wiedział, że ledwie był w stanie opanować się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zwłaszcza że pozostali nie mieli takiego problemu. O tym, że to jego oburzenie było udawane, informowały jego drgające kąciki ust.

– Jakby ktoś jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, samą prawdę mówię.

– Ale naprawdę, musisz to robić tak głośno? – jęknął, kiedy Liam z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. – Wracając do tematu, ja nie gram wprawdzie na niczym, ale jak sami słyszeliście, mogę śpiewać!

– A nie ogłuchniemy? – tym razem to Niall postanowił sobie pożartować z Harry’ego.

– Zdecydowanie potrzebuję nowych znajomych.

– Oj już, Hazza, uspokój się i nie denerwuj, przecież my sobie tylko żartujemy – Liam wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał jego już i tak rozczochrane włosy.

– Właśnie to jest najgorsze – ponownie pokręcił głową, nie mogąc już chyba dłużej udawać, że był taki oburzony i urażony, jak by się mogło wydawać, że mógłby być. Albo jak potencjalnie powinien być. Tylko że jakoś mu to niespecjalnie wychodziło.

– Mamy bardzo dobry dowód na to, że całkiem nieźle ci to wychodzi, więc te głupie komentarze to tylko komentarze.

– Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, ale właściwie mamy gotowy zespół. Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o tym, żeby coś z tym zrobić... jeśli chcecie oczywiście.

Słowa Nialla sprawiły, że mieli miny jakby coś dopiero teraz kliknęło im w głowach i otworzyła się jakaś tajemna klapka, o której nie mieli pojęcia. Aż do tej pory. Harry zwalczył wielką chęć walnięcia się w głowę. Jak mogli tego nie zauważyć wcześniej? Jak on mógł nie zorientować się wcześniej, że miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki?

– Brakuje nam perkusisty – zauważył Louis.

– Zayn gra. Wiecie, na tym – pomachał telefonem – to on był na perkusji. Zresztą to jego piosenka, więc... Zapytam go czy byłby chętny i jak coś to ustawię jakieś spotkanie.

Pozostała trójka popatrzyła po sobie, a Harry czekał z niecierpliwością na to, co odpowiedzą.

– Okej.

Nawet jeśliby chcieli, nie zaplanowaliby tego w ten sposób, w jaki to wyszło. Może to i lepiej.

– Cudownie. Dam wam znać jak już z nim pogadam.

– Okej, okej, wierzymy w ciebie. Możemy zobaczyć te akordy? Bo nie wiem czy bardziej chcę tego znowu posłuchać, czy to zagrać... – rzucił niecierpliwie Niall.

Harry nie przedłużał, wyciągnął swój zeszyt i po dłuższej chwili, pełnej dyskusji o potencjalnych zmianach, zaczęli grać.

Kiedy skończyli, Harry wiedział, że mieli rację. Mieli bardzo dużo racji.

– Mieliście rację. Teraz brzmi o niebo lepiej.

Niall machnął ręką.

– Drobne poprawki techniczne. Piosenka sama w sobie jest genialna, więc wiesz...

– Wiesz co Harry... – zaczął niepewnie Liam. Harry popatrzył na niego i skinął głową, żeby kontynuował. – Może nagrasz tą wersję teraz? Będziesz miał dodatkowy argument do rozmowy z... Zaynem, tak?

– To świetny pomysł, zaraz to zrobię. Na pewno mu się spodoba.

Nie było opcji, żeby mu się nie spodobało. I żeby nie był tak podekscytowany tym faktem jak Harry. Już jego w tym głowa, żeby znalazł sposób, żeby Zayn nie mógł powiedzieć nie. I żeby znaleźli dobry termin, żeby się spotkać i obgadać temat.

 

***

 

** 26.10.2014  niedziela **

 

Harry już w niedzielę znalazł okazję, żeby porozmawiać z Zaynem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mógł wytrzymać, nie mógł się doczekać, a poniedziałek wydawał się być tak odległą perspektywą... Nie mógł tyle czekać. Musiał wiedzieć jak najszybciej.

Dlatego też odwiedził Zayna po południu, szybko wyjaśnił o co chodzi, co zrobili i na jaki pomysł wpadli i pokazał mu co trzeba. Reakcja Zayna go nie zawiodła. Podobało mu się, nawet bardzo, też nie wiedział jak mogli o tym wcześniej nie pomyśleć.

– I Harry, bardzo chętnie się spotkam z tobą i z chłopakami. Myślę, że weekend będzie najlepszy. Na spokojnie, bez spiny że następnego dnia do roboty...

Harry zastanowił się. To co mówił, miało sens.

– Dobra. Dam im znać. Jesteśmy ustawieni – przybili sobie piątki. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiliśmy, że żaden z nas nie wpadł na to, żeby spróbować coś zrobić razem, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

– Dokładnie.

 

***

 

** 27.10.2014  poniedziałek wieczór **

 

– Nie cierpię takiej pogody – burknął Niall rzucając się na kanapę. Oparł się o nią i nie zaszczycając żadnego z nich spojrzeniem dodał: – Brzmię teraz jak baba, ale naprawdę, kto wymyślił deszcz i czemu musi być taki okropny?

– Brzmisz jak baba – powiedział niewzruszonym tonem Louis. – Ale dzisiaj możemy ci to chyba wybaczyć, jak myślisz, Li?

– Myślę że dzisiaj jest taki dzień, że możemy ci to wybaczyć – powiedział spokojnie Liam. – Jakbym mógł to bym dzisiaj nigdzie nie wychodził. Nigdzie ale to nigdzie.

– Mów mi jeszcze.

– Przecież już nie musisz nigdzie wychodzić, Lou.

– No nie, ale to niczego nie zmienia.

– Ty to powiedziałeś – rzucił Liam. – Może herbatki dla naszego brzmię jak baba Nialla?

Louis prychnął, nie wiedział z czego bardziej, z niewinnej miny i jeszcze bardziej niewinnego tonu Liama czy z oburzonego spojrzenia Nialla.

– Bardzo zabawne – burknął blondyn. – Sam sobie zrobię, łaski bez.

– Oj już się nie obrażaj, zrobię ci, jedna więcej to żaden problem – poklepał go po głowie i nucąc coś pod nosem poszedł do kuchni.

– Nic nie mów – powiedział Niall nawet nie patrząc na Louisa.

– Nie zamierzałem.

– Akurat bo ci uwierze – prychnął.

– Ktoś tu jest dzisiaj w bojowym nastroju – dalszy wywód przerwało mu wejście Liama z herbatą. Co jak co ale herbata potrafi wiele. Na przykład zmienić atmosferę. W ich przypadku zrobiło się jakby... luźniej. I spokojniej. I jeszcze na dokładkę milej i przyjemniej.

– Aha, własnie, miałem wam powiedzieć. Harry rozmawiał z Zaynem. Mają wpaść do nas w weekend.

– Jak dla mnie super, po południu spokojnie będę tutaj.

– Harry też tak pomyślał – wyszczerzył się Liam.

– Bardzo dobrze, raz mu się udało.

– Niall?

– To chyba jasne, że mi pasuje? Będzie świetnie, nie może nie być, więc będzie świetnie.

Pokiwali głowami. Będzie. Musiało tak być, tak uważali, tak czuli, więc tak będzie.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**31.10.2014  piątek**

– Witaj Wielka Brytanio! W ten piękny dzień wita się z wami Harry Styles…

– I Liam Payne, a także wyjątkowo dzisiaj trzymający rękę na pulsie Nick Grimshaw.

– Ktoś musi – głos Nicka był nieco przytłumiony, kiedy Harry postanowił go przedstawić, nie był jeszcze gotowy. Z prostej przyczyny – ustawiał sobie dopiero mikrofon i nakładał słuchawki. Ale że był profesjonalistą, to takie drobnostki nie były dla niego żadnym problemem.

– Dzisiaj Halloween, co pewnie już wszyscy wiecie, z tego też względu cały dzisiejszy dzień, a zwłaszcza tę audycję będziemy traktować nieco z przymrużeniem oka. A przynajmniej mamy taki zamiar. W ramach akcji No Trick, No Treat porozmawiamy sobie trochę o nieco zaskakującej informacji z ostatnich dni czyli coming outcie naszej już nie takiej nowej gwiazdy rocka. Jest z nami oczywiście bohater czyli Michael Samson…

– Cześć wszystkim – powiedział do mikrofonu wspomniany mężczyzna. Udając że wcale nie przewraca właśnie oczami. Chociaż wyglądał tak, jakby przeżywał wewnętrzny kryzys – powinien przewracać oczami czy raczej szczerzyć się jak głupi i cieszyć że nikt poza nimi go nie widzi. Liam nie obraziłby się za jedno i drugie jednocześnie – jego zdaniem Michael nie powinien oczekiwać niczego innego, siedząc z ich trójką w jednym miejscu.

– Okej, więc rozpoczniemy od najbardziej oklepanego i nudnego pytania. Co nie znaczy, że ludzie nie chcą o tym wiedzieć – uśmiechnął się lekko Liam. – Powiedz więc Mike, jak się teraz czujesz? Kiedy już powiedziałeś to co chciałeś i każdy wie że jesteś gejem?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Jestem przekonany, że potraficie sobie to wyobrazić. Czuję się świetnie. To tak jakbym nagle zrzucił ogromny kamień ze swoich pleców, kamień, o którym nawet nie myślałem, że jest taki wielki. I że tak bardzo przytłacza mnie i moje życie.

– Z jakimi reakcjami spotkałeś się do tej pory?

– Większość jest pozytywna, czego się w sumie spodziewałem. Znam swoich fanów, wiem że na nich mogę polegać. Tak samo na rodzinie i znajomych. Zdarzają się oczywiście negatywne reakcje, niektóre nawet bardzo negatywne, ale nic czego nie dałoby się znieść. Wiem kim jestem, jest mi dobrze w swojej skórze, w końcu, i jeśli komuś się to nie podoba to co ja mogę zrobić, nic.

– Tak spokojnie podchodzisz do hejtu, jaki otrzymujesz? – Liam starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że zaskoczyła go ta postawa. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że trochę zbiło go to z tropu. - Widziałem niektóre teksty na twitterze, nic miłego. A twitter to i tak wierzchołek góry lodowej...

– Jak mówiłem, co ja mogę zrobić? Nie mogę nikogo zmusić do tego, żeby sobie odpuścił, żeby dał mi żyć moim życiem tak jak ja daje tej osobie żyć jej życiem. Jest mi przykro, ale na niektóre rzeczy nie mam żadnego wpływu. Nie wierzę, że nie dostaliście nigdy żadnego wrednego komentarza...

– Nie musisz wierzyć, bo nie będziemy ci takich bzdur wmawiać – wtrącił lekko Harry, puszczając oczko do Liama. Nick przewrócił jedynie oczami.

– No właśnie. Więc wiecie jak to jest. Każdy kto to przeżył wie jak to jest. Świat byłby piękniejszy, jakby ludzie odpuścili sobie i dali innym żyć tak jak tego chcą, ale nie możemy wymagać zbyt wiele...

– Tym optymistycznym akcentem kończymy ten punkt programu. Jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi waszych reakcji i komentarzy, czekamy na telefony, maile i co tylko sobie życzycie! Wracamy za chwilę.

I tak właśnie płynęła sobie ich codzienna audycja, wywiad i rozmowy przeplatane piosenkami i telefonami od słuchaczy. Nie działo się nic, czego nie mogli się spodziewać zarzucając taki a nie inny temat. Może ich stacji nie słuchała jakaś oszałamiająca liczba osób, ale już od dłuższego czasu nie robili tego tylko dla siebie. Z upływem czasu grono słuchaczy systematycznie rosło, nie mówiąc już o fanach na Facebooku czy Twitterze. W każdym razie, nie narzekali na to, co się dzieje i jak się dzieje. Było dobrze. Zawsze mogło być oczywiście lepiej, ale teraz było dobrze i to się liczyło.

– Swoją drogą, trochę nam się monotematyczna ekipa zrobiła, może powinniśmy rozważyć zmianę nazwy na jakieś Radio Tęcza albo coś – rzucił Nick jakiś czas później, kiedy już pożegnali gościa i zostali tylko we trzech.

– Nick, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale to nie jest takie zabawne jak ci się wydaje.

– Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że nie można mnie brać na poważnie przez większość czasu – wzruszył ramionami, nawet jeśli poza kilkorgiem osób nikt go nie widział. – Tak mi przyszło do głowy, że przydałby się ktoś hetero, żebyśmy mieli chyba już wszystkie możliwości tutaj – zachichotał, a Harry popukał się w czoło. Dorosły facet a czasami jak dziecko. – Ale okej, mamy kolejny telefon.

Kiedy Liam myślał o tym momencie jakiś czas później, przypuszczał że gdyby Nick wiedział co się stanie, kiedy wciśnie ten jeden konkretny guzik, nie zrobiłby tego. Ale wtedy Nick tego nie wiedział. W tamtej chwili nikt tego nie wiedział. I nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, co się stanie.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co słyszę, Liamie Jamesie Payne! Powinieneś się wstydzić! Przyniosłeś hańbę swojej rodzinie, jak możesz zachowywać się jakby to było normalne, jak możesz mówić, że bycie biseksualnym jest normalne? Normalne to jest wtedy jak jest mężczyzna i kobieta, a nie jakieś dziwadła! Cała reszta to zboczeństwo i grzech! To choroba. Jesteś chory i powinieneś się leczyć, a nie jeszcze opowiadasz o tym publicznie i mieszasz porządnym ludziom w głowach…

Liam czuł się jakby tonął. Szumiało mu w uszach, miał wrażenie jakby słyszał te słowa gdzieś zza grubej szyby, mocno przytłumione, ale jednak okropnie wyraźne, wwiercające się w jego myśli z taką siłą, że aż go paraliżowały. Ze zdezorientowanych spojrzeń, jakie rzucał mu Harry i Nick wnioskował, że czuli się podobnie. Z mniejszym natężeniem, ale wciąż podobnie. On niestety doskonale wiedział o co chodzi. I do kogo należy ten głos.

– Ekhem, to dość ostre słowa… – zaczął niepewnie Harry, wciąż zaskoczony całą sytuacją. Patrzył z niepokojem na Liama, który był już tak przeraźliwie blady, że zaczynał się bać, że zaraz im tam padnie.

– I takie być powinny! Jak śmiesz to robić! Nie zasłużyłeś na nic co od nas dostałeś, nie…

– Myślę że już wystarczy, bardzo pani dziękujemy – przerwał jej w pół słowa Nick, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie słowo i rozłączył rozmowę. Zapadła głucha cisza, a cisza podczas audycji to nie jest dobry znak. Mimo że teraz naprawdę nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Po kilku długich oddechach, Nick kontynuował: – To było dość… nieoczekiwane. Nie, nie zaplanowaliśmy tego, gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał. Damy wam teraz chwilę na ochłonięcie. I sobie też. Mam nadzieje, że nam to wybaczycie. Wracamy dosłownie za kilka minut, nie odchodźcie od odbiorników, nie zdążycie się za nami stęsknić – dodał, po czym włączył kolejną piosenkę z playlisty. Gdyby nie był w takim szoku w jakim był, pewnie prychnąłby, kiedy okazało się, że trafiło na I’m a Mess Eda Sheerana. Nie ma jak idealne wyczucie czasu i atmosfery.

Wyłączyli na te kilka minut mikrofony i popatrzyli na siebie. Nick i Harry popatrzyli na siebie gwoli ścisłości, Liam zawzięcie wbijał spojrzenie w podłogę.

– Liam…

– To była moja matka – przerwał cicho Harry’emu. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, to samo tyczyło się Nicka. Liam nie czekał na inną reakcję, po prostu wstał z fotela i ruszył do drzwi.

Stał już w progu, kiedy przystanął na chwilę i odwrócił się, spoglądając pytająco na Nicka. Bądź co bądź był ich szefem, jeśli kazałby mu zostać, to by został. Nieważne jak bardzo był roztrzęsiony, jakby musiał to by został. Ale nie musiał. Nick kiwnął tylko głową i bez słowa zajął jego miejsce. Pewnie doszedł do wniosku, że co innego mieć kontrolę na wszystkim (która w tym przypadku zawiodła, o czym pomyślał z przeraźliwym smutkiem i niechęcią i właściwie pustką, bo to co czuł w tej chwili można było określić tylko jako pustkę) i tylko raz na jakiś czas się wtrącić, a co innego kiedy musisz faktycznie mieć kontrolę nad całą audycją.

Liam uśmiechnął się smutno do nich i wyszedł.

 

***

 

Kiedy Liam wypadł ze studia, przez chwilę każdy z nich gapił się w jeden punkt w sali. Nagle Harry oderwał się od jakże fascynującego odtwarzacza muzyki i od jakże fascynujących wizualizacji, które pojawiały się i znikały zgodnie z rytmem piosenki i popatrzył wymownie na Nicka.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, o co jej chodzi? – jęknął. – Przedstawiła się jako matka biseksualisty, która chciałaby się wypowiedzieć, brzmiało na tyle niewinnie… Żebym wiedział, że to chodzi o Liama, naszego Liama, nigdy w życiu bym tego nie puścił na antenie.

Harry skinął głową. Sam pewnie zrobiłby to samo, kto mógł przewidzieć, że ta... _kobieta_ dzwoni po to, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

– Co zrobisz?

– Z czym?

– No… z Liamem? – Nick popatrzył na niego z dziwną miną, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic odpowiedział:

– Teraz go zastąpię.

– A potem?

– A co ma być potem, w poniedziałek prowadzicie jak zwykle. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wyleję go albo coś przez prywatę, której zresztą nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać ani sam tego nie zaaranżował? – Harry nie odpowiedział. – No proszę cię, Styles, miej trochę wiary w ludzi.

– Po dzisiaj trochę mi się zmniejszyła – mruknął.

– Poprawka, miej trochę wiary w ludzi, których znasz. Dobra, jedziemy z tym koksem… – wymruczał do siebie, po czym ponownie zakładając słuchawki powiedział: – Z wiadomych przyczyn zastąpię Liama do końca tej audycji, ale nie martwcie się, wasz ulubiony prezenter wróci do was już niedługo. To odpowiedź dla tych, którzy pytają co dalej i co z nim będzie. Nie musicie się martwić, wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

– I od razu odpowiadając na pytanie jak się czuje Liam – wtrącił się Harry, patrząc na niezliczone komentarze, jakie napływały do nich od słuchaczy. – Na tyle dobrze na ile może się dobrze czuć po takim czymś. Ale może nie będę już nic mówił na ten temat, bo chyba nam wszystkim powoli mija szok i strach się bać jak to się może skończyć...

– A teraz dla tych, którzy przeżyli coś podobnego, dla tych, którzy po prostu wiedzą jak to jest, a także dla wszystkich pozostałych mamy piosenkę. Specjalnie dla was, Naughty Boy i So Strong.

Kliknięcie, drugie kliknięcie i w eter popłynęła wspomniana piosenka. Całe szczęście albo i nieszczęście zostało im jakieś dwadzieścia minut, byli w stanie to pociągnąć, a potem może uda im się zmienić temat i odciągnąć uwagę ludzi od tego, co się dzieje z Liamem.

Harry nacisnął guzik telefonu, wywołując połączenie do sekretarki.

– Dani…

– Poszedł na schody, te z tyłu. I nie siedzi sam, Zayn się napatoczył wędrując na papierosa – rozległo się z głośników. Danielle była na tyle dobra w tym co robi, że nawet nie musiał zadawać pytania, a dostał już na nie odpowiedź. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy go w ten sposób uratowała. Zresztą, nie tylko jego.

– Dzięki.

– Do usług – kliknęło i tyle ją widzieli. A raczej słyszeli.

– Ty, zobacz, nasz bohater naprawdę staje się bohaterem. I to na naszych oczach – powiedział nagle Nick, przekręcając monitor w jego stronę. Harry popatrzył na trendy na Twitterze, bo to tą stronę pokazywał mu mężczyzna i już wiedział o co chodzi.

Cokolwiek planowała, na pewno nie przewidziała tego, co przez przypadek spowodowała. I dobrze. Wredny babsztyl nie zasłużył nawet na to, żeby widnieć w czyichkolwiek papierach w rubryce matka.

 

***

 

Louis od jakiegoś czasu bezmyślnie gapił się na leżące przed nim dokumenty. Miał zająć się zamówieniami na kolejny miesiąc, ale przerwał pod sam koniec z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu i jedyne, co robił to kątem oka obserwował Nialla. Który to korzystając z wolnego dnia gotował właśnie na kolejne kilka dni, żeby z głodu nie umarli kiedy nie będzie miał na to za bardzo czasu. W tle szumiały im głosy Liama i Harry’ego, którzy wraz z Grimmy’m prowadzili Halloweenową audycję.

Można powiedzieć, całkiem sielankowe i sympatyczne przedpołudnie. W filmach zazwyczaj w takim momencie następuje coś, co niszczy wszystko. Jak się przekonał, nie zdążył nawet dokończyć tej myśli, kiedy dowiedział się, że czasami nie tylko w filmach.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co słyszę, Liamie Jamesie Payne! – rozległo się z głośnika.

– Że kurwa przepraszam CO?! – Louis zerwał się z krzesła, mając szczerą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. I że źle mu się wydawało i że źle przypuszcza do kogo należał ten głos. Chociaż im dłużej słuchał tych wywodów, tym bardziej wiedział, że niestety to ten najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. Taki, o którym by nie pomyślał, ale wciąż był tym najgorszym z możliwych.

Tymczasem Niall podskoczył do radia i pogłośnił.

– Nie zasłużyłeś na nic co od nas dostałeś…

– Ty nie zasłużyłaś na niego, ty homofobiczna szmato! – Louis gdzieś tam głęboko w środku wiedział, że powinien trochę bardziej postarać się powstrzymać. Powinien. Ale puściły mu nerwy i nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Wcale. Jak nigdy był wdzięczny Nickowi, który gdzieś tam w studiu właśnie postanowił, że koniec tego dobrego i czas ją wyłączyć.

– Louis… – zaczął niepewnie Niall, kiedy po piosence Nick wyjaśnił, że zastąpi Liama i że to tylko bardzo tymczasowe i że słuchacze mają się nie martwić. _Ta, jasne, nie martwić się_ , pomyślał ponuro Louis, spoglądając wreszcie na Nialla. – O co chodzi? Dlaczego tak się wkurzyłeś, dlaczego Nick zastępuje Liama?

– To była matka Liama – odpowiedział sucho. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. Wiedział, że kiedyś będą musieli to powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że może to się zdarzyć w taki sposób.

– Że… że co? – wyjąkał blondyn. Widać było, że tego się nie spodziewał. Louis wiedział, że Niall podejrzewa, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego Liam z nim mieszka od dobrych paru lat, sami mu to zresztą powiedzieli, ale mimo to nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. I nigdy o to nie zapytał. To że Niall uważał, że każdy ma prawo mieć tajemnice, o których wolałby nigdy nie mówić, dla dobra innych i swojego własnego wcale nie pomagało jak się okazuje. A teraz już i tak po ptokach.

– To była matka Liama. Zaraz mnie szlag jasny trafi… gdzie jest mój telefon…

Niall bez słowa podał mu jego komórkę.

– Dzisiaj będzie dłuuuuugi wieczór – wymamrotał Lou, zawzięcie stukając w ekran. Niall pokiwał smutno głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć że w pełni zgadzał się z tą wypowiedzią.

 

***

 

Szybko znalazł się na klatce schodowej, tej która znajdowała się na zewnątrz. Była ładna pogoda, zbyt ładna jak na jego gust, do takiego dnia jaki się teraz zrobił pasowałaby mu porządna ulewa, a nie wychodzące co i raz zza chmur słońce.

Usiadł na schodach. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, żeby zaczął gapić się tępo w przestrzeń. Czuł i myślał tyle rzeczy naraz, że sam już nie wiedział co jest czym i o co tu w ogóle chodzi. Jakby siedział w jakiejś bańce i nic do niego nie docierało. Tylko czekać aż ta bańka pęknie i wszystko walnie w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jakby kurwa raz nie wystarczył. A to nawet nie był raz. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie rozmawiał z nimi tyle czasu… A teraz ona ma czelność próbować zniszczyć mu wszystko po raz kolejny, wszystko to na co tak ciężko pracował? Pomińmy fakt, że nie wiedziała o tym ile go to kosztowało, ale nie to się teraz liczy. Liczy się to, że próbowała zniszczyć wszystko co udało mu się zbudować...

– Mogę? – usłyszał nagle i niemal niezauważalnie się wzdrygnął. Jak się okazało, właściciel głosu jednak zauważył ten ruch. – Hej, w porządku, nie gryzę, a jak ci przeszkadzam to…

– Nie, nie, zaskoczyłeś mnie po prostu, siadaj – powiedział szybko, dopiero teraz podnosząc wzrok na osobę, do której to mówił.

Właściciel głosu był dość wysokim, szczupłym brunetem, dzisiaj ubranym w skórzaną kurtkę, koszulkę jakiegoś rockowego zespołu (jakiego to Liam nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kurtka skutecznie ją zasłaniała) i przetarte dżinsy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie skąd kojarzył i głos i jego samego – chłopak był DJ pracującym popołudniami, na ogół więc zwykle się mijali. Rozmawiali wprawdzie o rzeczach niezbyt ważnych, ale nie mogli też powiedzieć, że nie rozmawiali w ogóle.

Brunet usiadł obok niego. Dopiero po chwili ciszy, wcale nie niewygodnej, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę.

– Palisz? – zapytał, wyciągając ją ku niemu.

– Na ogół nie.

Gdyby Liam patrzył teraz na chłopaka, a nie w jakiś punkt na niebie, zauważyłby maleńki błysk w oku, jaki pojawił się po jego słowach. Ale nie patrzył, więc nie widział.

– Zapytam więc inaczej – zapalisz?

Liam nie zastanawiał się dwa razy na tak postawione pytanie. Bez zbędnych słów przyjął i papierosa, i zapalniczkę, podpalił i zaciągnął się głęboko, tak głęboko jak mógł.

Miał nadzieję, małą i głupią, ale zawsze jakąś, że to pomoże mu trochę opanować nerwy. Mimo że przeczuwał, że to się tak łatwo nie skończy. Niestety.

Jego telefon zawibrował. Wiedział kto to, zanim jeszcze sięgnął po niego do kieszeni. I nie pomylił się.

 

_OD Lou_

_Żeby to nie była Twoja matka to już bym tam jechał jej zajebać._

 

To tyle w temacie bycia delikatnym. I w temacie pokazania co szatyn myśli o tym wszystkim. Cały Louis. Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl nawet, że nie musiał tego pisać, obaj doskonale wiedzieli, nawet nie przebywając w jednym miejscu, że myślą tak samo.

 

_DO Lou_

_Louis doskonale wiesz że jest nią już tylko z nazwy_

 

Wysłał. I czekał. I się doczekał.

Jego telefon ponownie zawibrował, tym razem jednak na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się zdjęcie Louisa, co informowało o połączeniu.

– Trzymasz się jakoś? Jak zareagowali Harry i Nick? – usłyszał kiedy tylko nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Westchnął.

– Harry chyba jest w szoku, Nick zresztą też, przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało przez ten moment, kiedy na nich spojrzałem. Nick mnie zastąpił, musiałem stamtąd wyjść…

– Gdzie jesteś? Podjechać do ciebie?

– Siedzę na schodach, palę i nie, nie jestem sam – odpowiedział również na niezadane pytanie. Znał Lou na tyle, że mógł przewidzieć o co może jeszcze zapytać, a wolał odpowiedzieć na nie wcześniej. – Możemy o tym porozmawiać później? 

– Liam… – zaczął Lou. Teraz Liam nie był do końca pewny, co chce powiedzieć jego przyjaciel, ale czuł się tak jakby nie było ważne to co to było. Westchnął więc i zamiast tego zapytał:

– A możemy o tym w ogóle nie rozmawiać?

– Liam… – z drugiej strony rozległo się jeszcze głośniejsze i dłuższe westchnięcie niż jego własne i to wystarczyło za odpowiedź, która nie padła. – Kto jest tam z tobą? I skąd masz fajki? Osobiście ci wszystkie wyrzuciłem.

– Louis, proszę, niedługo musisz iść do pracy, a ja sobie poradzę, naprawdę. Przeszliśmy już przez to, prawda? Każdy kolejny raz jest prostszy niż ten pierwszy. Poradzę sobie. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

– Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj, Payne. Kto się będzie o ciebie martwił jak nie ja? Pogadamy wieczorem, tak?

– Tak. Obiecuję – wiedział że od tego nie ucieknie. Równie dobrze mogliby to załatwić wcześniej i mieć za sobą.

– Niall się denerwuje, będziemy mieć jedzenia chyba na miesiąc.

Liam zaklął cicho. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później ta historia będzie musiała zostać opowiedziana. Miał jednak nadzieję na później. Dużo, dużo później. A najlepiej nigdy. Ale na to już było za późno. Podejrzewał, że jeszcze nie raz będzie to w najbliższym czasie opowiadał. Niestety.

– Powiedz mu, że mi przykro. I żeby się nie denerwował…

– Jakie przykro, kurwa, Liam, to nie twoja wina przecież! – usłyszał mocno przytłumiony głos Nialla. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zrozumieć to co mówił. Nie tylko przez odległość w jakiej znajdował się prawdopodobnie chłopak względem komórki Lou. W tym przypadku większe znaczenie miał prawdopodobnie jego akcent, który robił się wyraźniejszy, kiedy chłopak był zdenerwowany.

– Słyszałeś – podsumował Louis. – Dobra, masz informować na bieżąco co i jak. I… trzymaj się tam, ok? Nie może ci już nic zrobić. Masz mnie, nic już nie może ci zrobić. Pamiętaj o tym, okej?

– Wiem Lou. Dzięki. I odezwę się. Na razie – rozłączył się. Naprawdę nie chciał ich denerwować, miał chyba nadzieję, że dzisiaj akurat nie będą słuchali, ale jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich. Tak w temacie matek. Nie udało się, mógł przewidzieć, że dzisiaj tak jak i każdego innego dnia będą słuchać ich stacji. I to wcale nie dlatego, że on tutaj pracował.

Westchnął po raz kolejny. Schował telefon do kieszeni, zastanawiając się co powinien powiedzieć brunetowi, który wciąż tutaj siedział. Co by nie było, należał mu się jakiś komentarz co do tego co mógł albo i nie usłyszeć.

Tymczasem brunet jak się okazało nie miał takich dylematów.

– Chłopak? – zapytał cicho, obracając w palcach zapalniczkę. W świetle tego co usłyszał, nie tylko z anteny (nie wierzył, że brunet tego nie słyszał, przynajmniej pół Londynu to słyszało) jak i jeszcze z jego rozmowy z Lou można spokojnie było wyciągnąć taki wniosek.

– Najlepszy przyjaciel. Osoba, dzięki której nie oszalałem i która pomogła mi wtedy, kiedy cała reszta zawiodła. Powiem więcej, to brat z wyboru.

Chłopak skinął głową. Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w ciszy, która tak naprawdę żadnemu nie przeszkadzała.

Liam przyjrzał się nieco uważniej swojemu towarzystwu. Nawet jakby nie przeprowadzili tych kilku czy też kilkunastu rozmów, kręcących się głównie wokół kawy i niezadowolenia Nicka, nie było możliwości, żeby przeoczył kogoś takiego jak siedzący obok niego brunet. Wiedział jedno – takiego ideału nie da się tak łatwo przeoczyć. Nie mógł się jednak za bardzo na nim skupić, kiedy w głowie wciąż i wciąż dudniły mu pewne słowa…

– Nie jestem dzisiaj najlepszym towarzystwem – powiedział wreszcie, kiedy brunet odpalił kolejnego papierosa, zaciągnął się i podał mu go.

– Kto powiedział, że potrzebuję towarzystwa? – zapytał, wypuszczając dym. Było coś pociągającego w tym, w jaki sposób chłopak palił, ale Liam zepchnął tę myśl gdzieś głęboko, nie czuł się na siłach, żeby zajmować się tym w tej chwili.

– Skoro go nie potrzebujesz to dlaczego się do mnie przysiadłeś? – zapytał wprost, szczerze zainteresowany.

– Pomyślałem, że tobie się przyda. Nie będę udawał, słyszałem tą… echem, nazwijmy to wypowiedzią. Nie wiem na ile to świeże, a jeśli nie to na ile już sobie z tym poradziłeś, ale wiem z doświadczenia, że po jakimś czasie to mija. Wciąż wkurza i podnosi ciśnienie, czasami nawet bardziej niż to, ale mniej boli.

Uderzyło go to stwierdzenie, że „wie z doświadczenia”. Nie miał jakoś na tyle odwagi, żeby go o to zapytać. Przynajmniej w tym momencie. Zamiast tego skupił się więc na czymś innym, na czymś co chodziło mu ciągle po głowie i nie chciało odejść.

– Nie rozumiem tylko jednego – zaczął powoli, bardziej przez to, że miał trudność z dobraniem odpowiednich słów niż dlatego, że dobierał je starannie. – Dlaczego teraz? Co jej to kurwa miało dać?

– Chorą satysfakcję, że udało jej się przypomnieć ci, jakim wybrykiem natury jesteś – wydawało się, że chłopak włożył całą nienawiść, jaką w tym momencie czuł w siłę, z jaką dociskał niedopałek do podłogi. Przez co jego słowa zdawały się mieć nie tylko podwójne dno.

– Mówisz jakbyś był specjalistą w tej dziedzinie i przeżył wszystkie możliwości.

– Nie jestem specjalistą, ale widziałem wystarczająco dużo. Że tak to określę, nie wszystkie brudy rodzinne pierze się publicznie. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, w jaki zdarzyło się to u ciebie, wybacz – słowa chłopaka spokojnie mogłyby zostać uznane za złośliwe, ale Liam nie poczuł się dotknięty. Odebrał to jako stwierdzenie faktu a nie próba dogryzienia mu. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Zayn.

– Liam – podejrzewał, że to wie, nie tylko dlatego, że miał wątpliwą przyjemność słuchania tych, jak to ujął, brudów.

Zanim któryś z nich mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze, rozległy się za nimi kroki, a kiedy Liam odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć kto to, ujrzał Nicka, trzymającego dwa kubki z parującą zawartością.

– Widzę, że zdążyliście się poznać. Wreszcie, z tego co mi wiadomo. Zayn, co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? Zaczynasz przecież o piętnastej.

– Nie miałem co robić, więc wpadłem przygotować sobie trochę materiałów – wzruszył ramionami, z niemal nabożną wdzięcznością przyjmując od mężczyzny jeden z kubków.

Nick uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował tego. Zwrócił się do Liama.

– Jak się…

– Dam sobie radę. I nie, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili, bo wiem, że skoro już się wydało to będę musiał to zrobić. Ale nie teraz. – Nie dał mu dokończyć. To nie było coś, czego już nie przechodził czy nie przerabiał. To że poza Louisem tak naprawdę nikt nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia, nie za bardzo miało w tej chwili znaczenie. Ani w żadnej innej. Prędzej czy później będzie lepiej, prawda? – Nick, przepraszam, że tak wyszedłem…

–Daj spokój – podał mu drugi z przyniesionych przez siebie kubków. – To nie jest ważne. Poradziliśmy sobie. W sumie to dobrze, że cię zastępowałem, bo gdyby nie to nadal rzucałbym niewybredne komentarze w stronę tej kobiety. Odmawiam nazywania jej inaczej, nie zasłużyła na nic innego. Prawdę mówiąc nazywałbym ją inaczej, ale zbyt bardzo cię lubię, więc sobie odpuszczę. Tylko nie wykorzystuj za bardzo tego, co teraz powiedziałem.

– Mogę to jakoś odpracować? – zapytał nie komentując tego, co powiedział Nick.

Mężczyzna miał minę, która mówiła coś bardzo podobnego do no on chyba nie mówi poważnie. Liam był jednak zbyt zdeterminowany, żeby się tym przejmować.

– Liam…

– Proszę? – nalegał, ściskając w dłoniach kubek. Wiedział, że robi teraz tą swoją minę ala zraniony szczeniaczek. Podobno ze szczeniaczkiem nikt nie ma szans.

Nick westchnął i po chwili zwrócił się do Zayna:

– Zayn, nie przydałoby ci się dzisiaj towarzystwo podczas audycji?

Brunet zdawał się domyślać w jaką stronę pójdzie rozumowanie Nicka. I po jego minie można było podejrzewać, że uważał, że to dobrze, że poszło właśnie tą.

– W zasadzie… czemu nie? To będzie ciekawe, zwłaszcza dzisiaj. – Nagle zwrócił się do Liama: – Odpowiada ci to? Od razu lojalnie ostrzegam, żadna atrakcja, nie za bardzo jestem przyzwyczajony do współpracy, to tylko dwie godziny, nie musisz się nawet specjalnie odzywać, chociaż trochę pewnie będziesz musiał. Gadam o muzyce i puszczam piosenki, takie tam…

– Wow, Malik, to była jedna z twoich najdłuższych wypowiedzi, jakie słyszałem, poza tymi monologami kiedy prowadzisz – Nick najwidoczniej nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wtrącił swoich trzech groszy. Wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli i już się przyzwyczaili. Tak samo jak nauczyli się w pewnych momentach go olewać i nie reagować.

Tak jak to zrobili teraz.

– Nie, zdecydowanie jestem za. Co ty na to Nick?

–Jak zawsze, jestem na tak – rzucił okiem na zegarek. – Dobra, to wy sobie tu siedźcie, macie jeszcze trochę czasu, pogadajcie, nie palcie za dużo, bo to potem źle brzmi w eterze – zgodnie wywrócili oczami. To nie tak jakby byli nałogowymi palaczami. No, przynajmniej Liam nie był. Chyba. – Aha i jeszcze jedno. Liam… tak jakby stałeś się nowym idolem. Na razie to nic wielkiego i może zginąć, zanim na dobre się rozkręci, ale…

 _Moja mina musi być w tym momencie bezcenna_ , pomyślał, czując że musi zebrać szczękę z podłogi.

– Że co?

– Po prostu sprawdź cokolwiek, chociażby Twittera – odpowiedział tylko i odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając ich samych sobie.

Liam popatrzył na Zayna, mając podejrzenia, że jego mina wygląda mniej więcej tak samo.

– Jeszcze tego mi do szczęścia brakowało… – mruknął w końcu, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Zalogował się na wspomniany portal.

I _troszeczkę_ się zdziwił.

– O żesz kurwa. – wiedział, że to nie brzmiało jak zdziwienie, nawet nie jak wyrażenie faktu, że jest się zaskoczonym. To co zastał, prosiło się wręcz o taką reakcję.

– Aż tak źle? – zainteresował się Zayn.

– Minęło ile, nie więcej niż pół godziny, a już jest odzew. I to wręcz nieprzewidywalny. Wiesz co już jest w trendach? Stay strong Liam Payne – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wspominając o tym, że moje powiadomienia oszalały.

– Stary, Nick nie przesadził, jesteś normalnie najnowszym idolem. – Zajrzał mu przez ramię, jakby dla pewności chciał sam sprawdzić o czym to chłopak mówi. To że w kieszeni miał własny telefon jakoś mu nie przeszkadzało.

– Taaaaa… – mruknął.

– Nie wiem czy to chciała osiągnąć, wydaje mi się, że nie, ale okazuje się, że jakimś sposobem ludzie cię pokochali zamiast nienawidzić. Ludzie zawsze lubili bohaterów, którzy wychodzą przed szereg. I tych biednych poszkodowanych też. A to jak ona cię potraktowała zalicza się do tej kategorii. Właściwie do obu się zalicza, jakby się tak poupierać.

– Mogłeś sobie darować upieranie się – jęknął Liam. – Dla mnie moja rodzina już nie istnieje. Chociaż bardziej zgodne z prawdą by było gdybym powiedział, że to ja dla nich nie istnieję – dodał ponuro.

Zayn nie odpowiedział. Są takie sytuacje, kiedy słowa są zbędne.

Siedzieli od dłuższej chwili nie odzywając się, a jedynie dopijając kawę. Cisza była jakaś taka… odpowiednia. Po prostu trwali, nie przeszkadzając sobie nawzajem, a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób wspierali się swoim towarzystwem. Szatyn nucił pod nosem melodię, która pojawiła się znikąd w jego głowie.

Nagle Liam drgnął i nie przestając wystukiwać tej właśnie melodii na swoim kolanie zapytał:

– Masz może jakąś kartkę i coś do pisania?

Zayn skinął szybko głową.

– Moment – wygrzebał z kieszeni kurtki zwykły zeszyt i długopis i podał chłopakowi.

– Dzięki.

Liam oparł się plecami o ścianę i zaczął pisać. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Zayn oparł się o przeciwną ścianę, skąd pewnie miał doskonały widok na niego. Liam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brunet mu się przygląda. Nie miał pojęcia tylko dlaczego, bo przecież nie był taki interesujący. Co mogło być interesującego w patrzeniu na niego, na zamyślonego, kreślącego coś na kartce i przygryzającego dolną wargę, kiedy intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Co innego gdyby to było w drugą stronę. _Przecież go nawet nie znasz, kretynie! To akurat się może zmienić, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, wiesz jak to się do tej pory kończyło…_

– Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to wiesz, nie musisz tutaj siedzieć… – powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc głowy znad kartki.

Zayn potrząsnął głową, a kiedy zorientował się, że ten przecież go nie widzi, powiedział:

– Pisz. Jest mi dobrze tu gdzie jestem.

Wyciągnął kolejnego już papierosa, a ciszę, która znowu między nimi zapanowała przerywał jedynie szelest kartki i niewyraźne mamrotanie Liama.

 

***

 

Jakiś czas później uznał, że przelał na kartkę wszystko co chciał. W międzyczasie zapisywania tekstu zdążył nawet ułożyć do tego melodię. Wprawdzie tylko bardzo pierwotną wersję i tylko dla gitary, ale był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie i załóżmy do wieczora będzie równie zadowolony jak jest teraz to uzna to za własne mistrzostwo jeśli chodzi o tworzenie piosenek. To było bardzo optymistyczne podejście, że do wieczora da jej czas, ale kto wie, może akurat tak będzie. Większość rzeczy w ten sposób działała, jeśli podobało mu się po kilku godzinach to będzie nadal i po kilku dniach czy miesiącach.

Czuł się… Lepiej. Jakby zrzucił z siebie coś, co ciążyło mu od jakiegoś czasu. Może tak było, tylko zwyczajnie tego nie dostrzegał? Albo, patrząc mniej optymistycznie a bardziej realistycznie, nie chciał dostrzec.

– Dzięki – powiedział cicho, wyrywając kartkę ze swoim tworem i oddając wciąż siedzącemu naprzeciwko niego Zaynowi zeszyt i długopis.

– Za co?

– Za wszystko. Za towarzystwo. Za kartkę. Za wszystko. To dużo dla mnie znaczyło, chociaż może nie było tego jakoś strasznie widać i wydaje ci się, że nic nie zrobiłeś. Dlatego… dziękuję.

Zayn skinął głową. Nie wydawał się uważać, że zrobił coś specjalnego, ale nie skomentował tego co powiedział Liam w żaden sposób.

– Czy… mógłbym zobaczyć? – zapytał zamiast tego cicho, jakby nie do końca był przekonany czy w ogóle ma prawo zapytać.

Liam popatrzył na niego, jednocześnie czując, że się czerwieni. Rzadko pokazywał ludziom swoje teksty. Nawet przyjaciołom, których zresztą nie miał wcale tak dużo. Do tej pory jeśli już ktoś widział te, które wyszły z jego ręki, to był to Louis i jego eks zespół, jakoś nie miał potrzeby dzielić się nimi z innymi. A jednak teraz czuł, że powinien mu go pokazać. Że jest to winny brunetowi, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Czuł, że pokazanie ich Zaynowi jest właściwe.

– To nic wielkiego, takie tam gryzmoły… – mruknął wreszcie, podając mu kartkę. Nie mógł jednak odmówić sobie patrzenia na niego. Sam nie wiedział do końca czy chodzi tylko o to, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję, jaka by nie była, czy może jednak o coś więcej, o coś zupełnie innego. Przede wszystkim był ciekawy co powie, jak zareaguje i tak dalej nawet bardziej niż był w stanie przyznać.

Zayn przeczytał, pomyślał, postukał w kolano coś co wydawało się podejrzanie podobne do tego, co robił chwilę temu Liam. Właśnie dzięki temu szatyn miał coraz większą pewność, że chłopak autentycznie wie co on tam nagryzmolił. I że to w jakiś pokrętny sposób _rozumie_.

– To linia dla gitary? – popatrzył na niego spod grzywki. Zaskoczony Liam przytaknął. – Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny, widziałem, że sprawdzałeś jakie bicie będzie najbardziej pasowało, chciałem się upewnić czy na pewno chodziło ci o to, co wydawało mi się że widziałem.

– Grasz? – zapytał na wydechu.

– Tak. Perkusja, trochę gitara – z powrotem zaczął wpatrywać się kartkę. – A gdyby tak to przejście zaśpiewać nieco wyżej, to znaczy żeby było wyżej niż linia melodyczna?

– Mógłbyś zademonstrować, bo nie jestem pewien czy myślimy o tym samym?

Zayn westchnął, patrząc na chłopaka. Liam trochę z premedytacją patrzył na niego z naprawdę zagubionym wyrazem twarzy. W końcu widać uznał, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak zademonstrować to, o czym mówił. I tak zrobił. A kiedy to zrobił, okazało się, że miał rację.

– Widzę, a raczej słyszę, że także śpiewasz. Jeśli grasz tak samo dobrze to obawiam się, że tak szybko się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

– A kto powiedział, że chce się uwolnić? – Zayn ponownie opuścił wzrok na kartkę, na jego twarzy gościł jednak zawadiacki uśmiech. Liam był wdzięczny, niespecjalnie chciał, żeby chłopak widział jak bardzo zaczerwienił w reakcji na jego słowa. – Masz więcej takich tekstów? – zapytał nagle.

– Takich?

– No, w sensie że swoich, gotowych lub mniej, z rozpisaną muzyką i tak dalej.

– Całkiem sporo – odparł szczerze. Zayn widział już wystarczająco, żeby jeszcze teraz musiał kryć się z tym jak jest naprawdę. Na wszelki wypadek to co powiedział było bezpiecznym stwierdzeniem. Nie kłamstwo, ale też nie do końca prawda.

Zayn przetrawiał informację, chociaż wydawał się nie być specjalnie zaskoczony, jakby Liam potwierdził coś, co wiedział już od dawna. Po chwili kontynuował:

– Myślałeś, żeby coś z tym zrobić? W sensie, żeby grać trochę bardziej na poważnie. Jeśli reszta twoich tekstów jest choć w połowie tak dobra jak ten to szkoda, żeby się kurzyły w szufladzie. Szkoda, żeby ten się kurzył w szufladzie. Jest za dobry – widząc, że Liam nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu, dodał – Wiem co mówię, sam mam takich całkiem sporo, może nie tak dobrych, bo obiektywnie to ja tego nie sprawdzę, ale ta niewielka garstka ludzi, która to widziała chętnie by to usłyszała w radiu albo na płycie. Więc uznajmy, że wiem co mówię.

– To skoro są takie dobre to dlaczego nic z nimi nie robisz? – wypalił szatyn, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Wiedział, że to nie jest takie proste, ale sposób, w jaki Zayn o tym mówił, sprawiał wrażenie, że dla niego było to możliwe do zrobienia. Dlatego też to pytanie zdawało się być oczywiste.

– A kto powiedział, że nie robię? – zapytał, jakby to było oczywiste, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

Liam żałował, że nie ugryzł się jednak w język. Miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę, ale to mogłoby nie najlepiej wyglądać, jeszcze by pomyślał sobie o nim nie wiadomo co. Nie chciał się skompromitować bardziej niż już to zrobił.

– Przepraszam… – Nie wiedział co innego mógł powiedzieć, wszystkie potencjalnie odpowiednie słowa zdawały się być nie na miejscu i być mniej lub bardziej okropne.

Za to Zayn tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, z miną podejrzanie wyglądającą na coś w stylu „tak tylko się z ciebie zgrywam”.

– Nie przepraszaj, przecież nie masz za co. Powiedzmy, że nie trafiłem na ludzi, z którymi chciałbym się w to bawić. Jeśli już planować coś na przyszłość i to tak na poważniej, jak na przykład potencjalny zespół to niech to będą ludzie, z którymi to będzie miało jakiś sens.

Skinął głową. To akurat rozumiał doskonale.

– A gdybyś miał takich ludzi to co?

– To prawdopodobnie nie byłoby się nad czym zastanawiać. Wszedłbym w to tu i teraz, zaraz i natychmiast.

Po chwili Liam przypomniał sobie, że przecież brunet też go o to zapytał, tylko z tego wszystkiego mu nie odpowiedział. Należało więc naprawić swoje wcześniejsze niedopatrzenie. 

– Kiedyś chciałem się w to bawić na poważnie. I w sumie dalej chcę tylko trochę się już sparzyłem – Zayn utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie, więc kontynuował: – Byłem przez jakiś czas w zespole, ale ostatecznie tak jakby przestałem być potrzebny i sobie mnie odpuścili.

– Nie wiedzą co tracą – stwierdził z taką mocą, że Liam przestawał już to rozumieć. Co innego, kiedy ktoś ci mówi takie rzeczy bądź podobne z czystej grzeczności, zwłaszcza że zasadniczo brunet widział tylko jeden przykład tego co podobno potrafił. A co innego kiedy widział tylko tyle, a jest tak bardzo pewny, że ma rację. Nie miał siły na zastanawianie się nad tym i roztrząsanie wszystkich za i przeciw jak to miał w zwyczaju, więc uznał za odpowiednie zmienienie tematu.

Swoją drogą, nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób przeszedł z dołowania się i prób ogarnięcia nerwów do gadania o potencjalnym zespole, ale jeśli ktoś by go zapytał, to bardzo mu się ta zmiana podobała.

Kiedy tak o tym myślał coś mu kliknęło w głowie. Zayn, perkusista, bez zespołu, bo z kilkoma nie wyszło...

– To ty jesteś tym perkusistą, o którym mówił Harry.

To nie było pytanie, to było stwierdzenie oczywistości. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, że nie skojarzył tego wcześniej, ale jeśli miałby mieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie to jakieś na pewno by znalazł. Po dzisiejszych atrakcjach miał prawo nie łączyć ze sobą informacji tak szybko jak to się działo zazwyczaj.

Zayn patrzył na niego z całą serią niemych pytań wypisanych na twarzy. Zanim jednak zdążył zadać chociaż jedno z nich, zostały zastąpione przez zrozumienie.

– To z wami miałem się jutro spotkać w sprawie zespołu – ni to zapytał ni stwierdził, unosząc brew.

– Ze mną i moimi współlokatorami. No i Harrym.

– No popatrz, widać mieliśmy się spotkać tak czy inaczej – uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Harry pokazywał nam twoją piosenkę. Dear Angel – Zayn pokiwał z ociąganiem głową. – Jest naprawdę świetna. Jeśli wszystkie masz takie jak ta to z niesamowita frajdą chce je wszystkie poznać.

– Dzięki, tak myślę. Poza tym odezwał się ten co nie ma świetnych, no naprawdę.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś sugestie co do tego? – Wskazał na kartkę, która nadal przebywała w dłoniach bruneta.

– Mógłbym napisać ci linię perkusji, jeśli chcesz. Ale najpierw musi być ostateczna wersja tej pod gitarę.

Liam skinął głową, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Po chwili wahania powiedział:

– Nie chcę się narzucać ani nic, ale może wpadłbyś dzisiaj do nas? Współlokator podobno gotuje jak oszalały, napiszę potem do Harry’ego, żeby wpadł, więc miałbyś kogoś, żeby nie czuć się samotnym ani nie na miejscu z bandą ludzi, których nie znasz albo ledwo znasz. No i nie pogniewam się za każdą możliwość odłożenia w czasie nieuniknionej rozmowy... W sumie jeśli już ma nastąpić to chyba wolałbym powiedzieć to raz i żeby wszyscy zainteresowani to usłyszeli. No i będzie okazja pokazać im to i jednocześnie sprawdzić jak to będzie grało i brzmiało i tak dalej. Jeśli chcesz, jak mówiłem nie chcę się narzucać, ani…

– Liam…

– Oczywiście jeśli nie masz innych planów, w końcu jest piątek, na pewno masz jakieś plany na wieczór…

– Liam – powtórzył spokojnie, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu czym skutecznie uciszył chłopaka.

Liam nie wiedział jak brunet to zrobił, czy był jakimś pieprzonym aniołem czy co, ale gdy tylko palce dotknęły jego ramienia poczuł, że momentalnie uchodzi z niego cały stres, jaki go trzymał odkąd wypadł ze studia. Nawet nie wiedział, że to co czuł po napisaniu tekstu nie było nawet w jednej dziesiątej tak dobre. Praktycznie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Jeśli o niego chodziło i jeśli ktoś by pytał, chłopak mógł trzymać dłoń na jego ramieniu zawsze.

I naprawdę nie zamierzał się zastanawiać nad kierunkiem w jakim podążały jego myśli po raz kolejny. Zbyt dużo emocji, stanowczo zbyt dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień i jednego człowieka.

Ledwo zorientował się, że chłopak znowu coś do niego mówi.

– Liam – powiedział po raz kolejny i dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że chłopak go słucha, kontynuował: – W porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko i z chęcią skorzystam z zaproszenia.

–To… To super – uśmiechnął się słabo. Słabo to też zabrzmiało, ale nie miał innego pomysłu na to, co powinien powiedzieć, zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Chociaż miał na nią nadzieję.

Tymczasem Zayn zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad czymś i zapytał, wyciągając kolejnego już papierosa z paczki. Podsunął ją Liamowi, który bez większego wahania wyciągnął sobie jednego, mamrocząc pod nosem Louis mnie zabije.

– Czym sobie zasłużyłem na to wyróżnienie? – zapytał Zayn, odpalając go i wydmuchując dym w powietrze.

– Że niby jakie? – zdziwił się Liam. Miał podejrzenia, że chodzi o to, że powiedział że opowie o co chodziło, ale… Co ma wyróżnienie do jego przecież wcale nie takiej milusiej opowieści?

– No bo mówisz że i tak czeka cię opowiedzenie całej genezy tego wszystkiego, więc pytam czym sobie zasłużyłem na to, żeby to usłyszeć, kiedy znasz mnie ile, godzinę?

Aha. O to chodziło. _Co ja mu mam powiedzieć, że myślę, że to jest to, co powinienem zrobić?,_ pomyślał, przesadnie długo wydmuchując dym, żeby móc sobie kupić trochę więcej czasu. Kilka sekund więcej niewiele zmieni, ale można spróbować.

– Po pierwsze, każdy kto widział mnie podczas pisania automatycznie dostaje specjalne względy – wymówka była co najmniej żałosna, wiedział o tym, ale na nic więcej nie mógł w tej chwili wpaść, więc nie wymyślał na siłę. Uśmiechnął się trochę na przymus, mając nadzieję, że przez to będzie jeszcze bardziej wiarygodny, modląc się, żeby Zayn to kupił. – Po drugie, Harry był bardzo za tym, żebyśmy rozważyli twoją kandydaturę na perkusistę. Wydaje się, że dalej nie będziemy szukać, jeśli oczywiście nie uciekniesz z krzykiem – uśmiechnął się. – No i poza tym… jak mam to opowiedzieć raz to niech już będzie raz a dobrze.

– Okej.

– Okej?

No dobra, tego się nie spodziewał. Myślał że trochę więcej wysiłku będzie go kosztowało przekonanie go do tego. Nie to żeby mu to nie pasowało, ale mimo wszystko… To było coś, czego bardzo chciał, ale nie oczekiwał, że przyjdzie tak łatwo.

– Okej – powtórzył cierpliwie Zayn. – A póki co mamy, ekhem… – spojrzał na zegarek – piętnaście minut, zanim zacznie się moja audycja i jeśli nadal chcesz się ze mną w to bawić to zapraszam – podniósł się, a szatynowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zrobić to samo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

– Witaj Brytanio w to urocze Halloweenowe popołudnie! Wita was jak zawsze DJ Malik, dzisiaj w bardzo wyjątkowym towarzystwie – Zayn rzucił radosne spojrzenie na Liama. Jak na dłoni było widać, że był w swoim żywiole. Kto by pomyślał, że chłopak, który podobno normalnie nie mówi za wiele tak odnajdzie się w radiu. Plus dla Nicka, że udało mu się taką perłę odnaleźć. – Niezmiernie miło mi powiedzieć, że dzisiejszy program poprowadzi ze mną nie kto inny jak dobrze wam znany Liam Payne!

– Przedstawiłeś mnie jakbym był jakąś gwiazdą – Liam starał się brzmieć na oburzonego, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Pomimo tych wszystkich nerwów, jakie dzisiaj przeżył, nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na to gadanie Zayna. I czuł gdzieś bardzo głęboko, że to dopiero początek.

– A nie jesteś?

– Nie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– To ty tak uważasz – wzruszył ramionami, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nikt poza Liamem tego nie widzi. – Mów co chcesz, stary, ale jak na razie jesteś naszym własnym celebrytą. Takim pozytywnym, żeby nie było.

Liam nie wyglądał na zadowolonego ze słów chłopaka, ale wiedział, że Zayn się zgrywa, spokojnie można tak było stwierdzić, choćby wnioskując po tym, jak krztusił się ze śmiechu.

– Nie, myślę że Hazza byłby niepocieszony. Nie wspominając już o Nicku, jakżebym śmiał odbierać któremuś z nich ten zacny tytuł.

Zza szyby dobiegło ich głośne „Hej!”oraz śmiech Josha. Zayn zaś ze spokojem powiedział do mikrofonu:

– Jeśli słyszeliście te dziwne dźwięki w tle to był to właśnie Nick, który bardzo nie zgadza się z tym, co mówi Liam.

Szatyn pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Obaj skutecznie udawali, że nie widzą pukającego się w czoło Nicka oraz zwijającego się ze śmiechu dźwiękowca.

– Lepiej byś powiedział o czym dzisiaj będziesz chciał porozmawiać i jaką muzyką się będziemy raczyć, a nie roztrząsasz czy jestem gwiazdą czy nie.

– Skoro Liam się domaga… – zignorował jego spojrzenie i niewzruszenie kontynuował: – To równie dobrze możemy zrobić malutki eksperyment. Podsyłajcie nam swoje propozycje, a my z tego na zmianę będziemy wybierać to co puścimy na antenie. Wy za to, drodzy słuchacze, jak zawsze możecie do nas pisać i dzwonić. Prosimy jednak bez wybitnych atrakcji. Za kilka chwil do kogoś oddzwonimy. A tymczasem… – nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym, co powinien wybrać jako pierwsze. Zresztą, wystarczająco dużo razy widział tą właśnie piosenkę i prośbę o nią, żeby wiedzieć, że powinien jakoś zareagować. Musiał to zrobić. I właściwie, szczerze mówiąc, chciał to zrobić. – Zgodnie z waszym życzeniem, z dedykacją specjalną dla Liama – uśmiechnął się do niego, klikając myszką na wybraną pozycję na play liście.

– Musiałeś? – wymamrotał szatyn, kiedy ze słuchawek sączyły się dźwięki piosenki Nickleback pod tytułem Hero.

– Wystarczająco mocno o to prosili. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, zrobili z tego twoją piosenkę, więc…

– Jak to moją?

– Poczytaj sobie komentarze i maile, a ja do kogoś dzwonię.

Liam westchnął. Czego by nie mówił, nie dziwił się, że stał się tymczasową atrakcją. A gdyby był na miejscu Zayna prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to samo.

Widząc, że chłopak istotnie już z kimś rozmawia, zrobił to co miał zrobić. Przewijał komentarze, jakie pojawiały się na ich stronach i można było śmiało powiedzieć, że tego się nie spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie taki odzew, że generalnie więcej będzie słów otuchy i zapewnień, że ludzie byli po jego stronie, że go wspierają niż jakichkolwiek innych.

Każdy kolejny post sprawiał, że miał jednocześnie gulę w gardle, powstrzymywał łzy i miał ochotę się śmiać, bo coś niezmiernie miłego rozlewało się w okolicach jego serca. No bo jak nie kochać ludzi, którzy nawet cię nie znają, a piszą coś takiego:

 

 _Liam, nie łam się! Znasz swoją wartość, wiesz kim jesteś, możesz być tym kim chcesz. Ci co chcą wiedzą na co Cię stać i ile jesteś wart. Cała reszta… jest milczeniem. A ode mnie, dla Ciebie, takie coś._ _Wraz z piosenką, oczywiście:_

_Now that the world isn’t ending, it’s love that I’m sending to you._

_It isn’t the love of a hero, and that’s why I fear it won’t do._

Wersy te zresztą powtarzały się wiele razy. Powtarzane jak mantra, tylko po to, żeby pokazać mu, że nie był sam. To było absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie miłe.

Tymczasem Zayn dał mu znak, że wchodzą ponownie na antenę oraz że mają kogoś na linii.

– Okej, jest z nami Jade, jak się masz?

– Cześć chłopaki, w zasadzie całkiem dobrze.

– Poza anteną powiedziałaś mi, że chciałaś coś przekazać Liamowi.

– Wiem, że to może dziwnie brzmi, ale naprawdę wielu ludzi jest z tobą, Liam, nie przejmuj się tym, może to łatwo się mówi, ale taka jest prawda, nie warto. Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało okrutnie, ale jest cała masa ludzi, która przechodziła przez to co ty, tylko może nie na taką skalę… W każdym razie, jesteśmy za tobą, jeśli dzięki tobie choć jedna osoba poczuje, że jest dumna z tego kim jest i co przeszła, a nadal jest sobą to możesz uznać to za swój własny sukces. I nie mówię tego tylko w swoim imieniu.

Liam patrzył nieco z bezradnością na Zayna, niekoniecznie wiedząc jak zareagować. Ten dzień zdecydowanie będzie dniem zaskoczeń, dobrych i złych. Chłopak uśmiechał się do niego tak… zwyczajnie i po prostu. To pomogło mu zebrać się w sobie i jakoś zareagować.

– Um… dziękuję? – odpowiedział niepewnie i odchrząknął. – Trochę mnie zaskoczyłaś…

– Po prostu pamiętaj o tym, że jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy szanują cię za to jakim człowiekiem jesteś, a nie jakim powinieneś być według jakiś chorych standardów. Stay strong.

– Dziękuję Jade. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wciąż są tu z nami i wciąż chcą mnie słuchać i im to nie przeszkadza… – Liam kontynuował, a Zayn za to w międzyczasie pomyślał, że dziewczyna zasłużyła na coś naprawdę fajnego za to, co powiedziała. Za to co zrobiła dla Liama, pewnie nawet nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy jakie to miało dla niego znaczenie. Zayn też nie był tego pewny, mógł się jedynie domyślać.

Kiedy więc szatyn dalej sobie z nią rozmawiał, brunet napisał szybką wiadomość do Nicka.

 

_Hej, Nick, dałoby radę zrobić coś ekstra dla tej laski? Li naprawdę tego potrzebował, zwłaszcza że usłyszał to od kogoś kto go totalnie nie zna_

 

Odpowiedź dostał błyskawicznie.

 

_Masz jakiś pomysł? Widzę że szybko wam poszło. Kiedy ślub?_

 

Zayn przewrócił jedynie oczami. Miał ochotę jęknąć głośno z bezsilności na głupotę ludzką, ale nie mógł, po pierwsze dlatego, że miał podłączony mikrofon, a po drugie robił to dzisiaj już wystarczająco często. Dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić tylko na przewracanie oczami, ale też nie mógł z tym przesadzać, jeszcze mu tak zostanie. A Nick był niemożliwy i to nie zamierzało się zmieniać, więc możliwość przewracania oczami była mu całkiem potrzebna.

_Wizyta w studiu? Pomoc przy audycji? Coś w tym klimacie? I pieprz się, Grimmy_

 

_Da się załatwić. Powiedz jej, ale poza anteną, żeby była tu w pon. Samemu to żadna frajda, chcesz się przyłączyć?_

 

Zayn machnął tylko w jego stronę dłonią, w taki sposób, że tylko Nick widział wystawiony w jego stronę środkowy palec.

– Naprawdę dziękuję. Tobie, Jade i wszystkim innym też.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że nasi słuchacze są najlepsi – wtrącił się Zayn z lekkim uśmiechem. – Teraz dla was kolejna wasza propozycja, a ty Jade nie rozłączaj się jeszcze – nacisnął kilka guzików i powiedział: – Jade, jesteś?

– Oczywiście.

– Masz jakieś plany na poniedziałek?

– Chyba nie? – w głosie dziewczyny brzmiało zdziwienie. I to nie było dziwne. Tak jak i spojrzenie Liama, zaskoczone spojrzenie, które w tej właśnie chwili mu rzucił.

– To już masz. Czekamy na ciebie w naszym studiu, zgłosisz się do sekretariatu, Danielle powie ci, co dalej – powiedział, pokazując w międzyczasie Liamowi kartkę, z napisanymi chwilę wcześniej słowami:

 

_Nick zgodził się ze mną że za to co powiedziała na antenie powinna dostać coś ekstra. I podejrzewam że w nagrodę tobie dostanie się zajmowanie nią, sorry ;)_

 

– Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona.

– Naprawdę – odparł Liam, wiedząc już o co chodzi.

– Jezu, chłopaki, w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że coś takiego mi się przytrafi! A ja mówiłam tylko samą prawdę, w dodatku w imieniu innych, którym się nie udało z wami porozmawiać… jesteście cudowni!

– A dziękujemy – Liam uśmiechnął się, niemalże całkowicie szczerze. Jeśli kto by pytał, taka opcja bardzo odpowiadała Zaynowi. – To co, do poniedziałku?

– Zdecydowanie! Przepraszam, ale ja pierdolę, jak to fajnie brzmi powiedzieć do zobaczenia! – Roześmieli się wszyscy, dziewczyna była świetna. To będzie zdecydowanie interesujący poniedziałek. Tego mogli być pewni już teraz.

 

***

 

Kolejne telefony były mniej więcej w podobnym tonie, nie na tyle zaskakujące jak ten od Jade, ale wciąż. Liam nawet nie zauważył kiedy zleciały mu te dwie godziny. Ale jedno musiał przyznać – współpraca z Zaynem wyglądała zdecydowanie inaczej niż ta z Harrym. Nie to, że z Harrym było źle, bo wręcz przeciwnie. Nie chciał porównywać, bo nie dało się tego zrobić, ale gdzieś tam jakiś głosik w głowie mówił mu, że chętnie by to powtórzył. Z brunetem wszystko było jakieś takie… inne.

 

***

 

– Proponuję, żebyśmy podjechali do ciebie – wyrzucił z siebie nagle Liam, kiedy już po załatwieniu wszystkiego co się dało wywlekli się w końcu ze studia i wychodząc z budynku, skierowali w stronę samochodu chłopaka. Wcześniej zdecydowali, że pojadą od razu po pracy do mieszkania jego i Lou, a teraz dopiero Liam wpadł na ten jakże genialny pomysł o tym, by podjechać jeszcze do bruneta. Który to chyba nie miał absolutnie pomysłu po co i dlaczego, sądząc po jego minie.

– Po co?

– Żebyś zostawił swoje rzeczy i może wziął coś, co będzie ci potrzebne, mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że jak chłopcy cię dorwą to tak szybko do domu nie wrócisz.

– Aha. Nie wiem czy to twoje wrażenie powinno mi już przerażać, czy jeszcze nie.

– Jeszcze nie powinno. Tak tylko ostrzegam, żeby potem nie było. Masz jeszcze szansę się ewakuować.

– Zaryzykuję. Zdaję się na ciebie w tej kwestii, więc niech będzie, jedziemy do mnie.

Droga do mieszkania Zayna nie zajęła im wiele czasu. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że odbyła się szybko i bezboleśnie. Kiedy tam dotarli, Zayn stwierdził, że powinien wrócić za jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut. Zaprosił go nawet na górę, żeby nie siedział sam w samochodzie, ale Liam grzecznie odmówił. I tak miał zamiar zadzwonić przez ten czas do Harry’ego i do Lou. Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko. Zamiast bezcelowego protestowania, szybko opuścił samochód i zniknął za drzwiami do bloku, w którym mieszkał.

Tymczasem Liama dopadły przemyślenia. I nie bardzo wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Nagle wszystko, co wiedział czy czuł zniknęło, pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Czuł się dziwnie. Ten pieprzony rollercoaster w jakim siedział od kilku godzin powoli zaczynał go wykańczać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zajęcie jakie ewidentnie dadzą mu jego współpracownicy i współlokatorzy pozwoli mu trochę odetchnąć i poukładać to wszystko na nowo. Nie było jednak takiej opcji, żeby udawali, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Biorąc pod uwagę, że będzie o tym wszystkim opowiadał...

 _Właśnie, mówiąc o współpracownikach_ , pomyślał, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Szybko odnalazł poszukiwany przez siebie numer i nacisnął połączenie.

Harry odebrał po trzech sygnałach.

– Już się za mną stęskniłeś? – Liam prychnął z rozbawieniem na to stwierdzenie. Cóż. Taki właśnie był Harry.

– Tak, nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Dlatego też rzucam propozycją, żebyś do nas dzisiaj wpadł. Przyciągnę jeszcze Zayna, będzie dobre jedzenie i odpowiednie napoje, co ty na to?

– Oczywiście, że w to wchodzę! Zdaje się, że nawet jestem jakoś w pobliżu, więc tym lepiej dla mnie.

Może i powinno to być dziwne, ale Liama nie zdziwiło to w żadnym wypadku. Są rzeczy, które po prostu przyjmujesz do wiadomości. To była właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy.

– Okej. To do zobaczenia niedługo – odparł i rozłączył się.

Pokręcił tylko głową i już miał wybierać numer do Louisa, kiedy po jego lewej otworzyły się drzwi.

 

***

 

Louis od dobrej godziny oddawał się bardzo zajmującemu zajęciu jakim było obserwowanie gotującego Nialla. Nie żeby to nie było interesujące czy coś, w sumie jak się zastanowić to było całkiem relaksujące. Dla niego. Dla blondyna już chyba niekoniecznie. Chociaż ciężko było to określić. Niall robił to praktycznie przez cały dzień. Jak się okazało, kiedy się denerwował i martwił, gotował jeszcze więcej, mówił coś o tym, że to jego sposób na to, żeby sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. A miał powody, niestety, nawet on nie mógł się w tej kwestii oszukiwać. I jak powiedział wcześniej Liamowi, będą mieli jedzenia na co najmniej tydzień.

Już miał zamiar wprowadzić w życie kolejną serię wzdychania i jęczenia, ale przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Ruszył więc ku nim, otworzył je i nie był specjalnie zaskoczony widząc stojącego za nimi Harry’ego.

– Liam cię ściągnął? – zapytał, otwierając je szerzej, żeby ten mógł spokojnie wejść do środka.

– Tak. Obiecał opowiedzieć o co chodziło… i obiecał dobre jedzenie i odpowiednie napoje – Louis pokiwał głową, to brzmiało zdecydowanie jak Liam.

Z kuchni wypełznął Niall, wycierając dłonie w fartuch, który miał na sobie i powiedział:

– O, to ty. Świetnie.

Pokierowali się w stronę salonu i kiedy już usadzili się na kanapach w salonie, Louis zapytał:

– Jak on to zniósł?

– Całkiem nieźle. Albo nieźle udawał, nie wiem, dla mnie wyglądał na mocno zszokowanego, ale jak siedział z Zaynem na schodach, a potem prowadził z nim audycję to był prawie jak zawsze.

– Prawie – powtórzył ponuro Louis. To było jednocześnie dobre i złe, dobre, bo dawało nadzieję, że szybko się pozbiera, złe, bo była szansa na to, że Liam po prostu perfekcyjnie udaje. Wszystko okaże się jak już wróci.

– Podejrzewam, że nic mi nie powiesz, ale nie mogę nie zapytać – jak bardzo paskudnie było? Wnioskując po tym… czymś to chyba nie było zbyt różowo…

– Nie było. Słuchaj, to nie jest moja opowieść, ale dostaniesz ją jak wróci Liam. Jeśli będzie chciał ją opowiedzieć. Ale skoro obiecał to i tobie, i Zaynowi to raczej będzie chciał. – Harry skinął głową. Tyle mu musiało na ten moment wystarczyć. – Czy to coś zmieniło? – zapytał nagle Louis. Harry zamrugał kilka razy, jakby nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi.

– Co?

– Czy to, ta cała… sytuacja, coś zmieniła? W twoim myśleniu o nim, nie wiem, tak ogólnie.

– Naprawdę masz aż takie niskie mniemanie o mnie?

– Nie, oczywiście że absolutnie nie, po prostu pytam, zawsze lepiej takie rzeczy wiedzieć wcześniej.

– Nie. Nic nie zmieniło. Chyba że na lepsze, tak, w ten sposób bardzo. Jest mi strasznie przykro, no bo jak tak można było potraktować Liama? Byłem chętny bronić go rękami i nogami, a nawet odchodzić z radia, jeśli Nick chciałby wyciągnąć jakieś konsekwencje, ale… Nie muszę. Nick podziela moje zdanie, nawet bardziej niż to. Stwierdził, że chyba by go powaliło, jakby po tym go wywalił czy coś, także pod tym względem jesteśmy totalnie team Liam. Jak i masa ludu na twitterze i innych cudach.

– Aha…

– Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Harry, po czym wyciągnał telefon i zaczął czegoś szukać.

Tymczasem Louisowy telefon właśnie w tej chwili zadecydował, że się rozdzwoni. Rzucił jedno spojrzenie na wyświetlacz i odebrał ze słowami:

– Jeśli dzwonisz powiedzieć, że nawiedzi nas Styles, to on już tu jest i czeka z nami na ciebie.

– Okej, skoro tak to chcę tylko powiedzieć, że będziemy wkrótce – usłyszał i się rozłączył.

Louis z westchnieniem wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, łapiąc przy tym pytające spojrzenie, jakim uraczył go Harry.

– Li poinformował, że wpadniesz wkrótce – chłopak skinął głową i powrócił do grzebania w telefonie. Chwilę później podał go szatynowi.

Louis obrzucił spojrzeniem co trzeba i zagwizdał cicho, przewijając kolejne komentarze, których systematycznie przybywało. Zdecydowana większość była pozytywna. A nawet jeśli jakieś nie były to i tak w ogólnym wrażeniu były w porządku. Nawet jeśli ktoś był przeciwko, to i tak nie podobało im się to w jaki sposób został potraktowany.

Chociaż tyle dobrego, że nie musiał się jeszcze potencjalnie użerać z resztą świata.

 

***

 

Drzwi po jego lewej otworzyły się, a na miejsce obok kierowcy zameldował się Zayn. Rzucił plecak do tyłu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka.

– Podjedźmy jeszcze do sklepu, dzisiaj jest dobry motyw i okazja, żeby się napić. I nic tak nie pomaga w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości jak alkohol – odparł Zayn, kiedy chłopak chował telefon do kieszeni.

– Jestem na tak. No i mam dzisiaj zaskakującą ochotę, żeby sobie nie żałować.

– Nie można tego przegapić w takim wypadku.

– Czego, okazji?

– Tego też, wprawdzie chodziło mi bardziej o sytuację i powód do potencjalnego upicia się, ale wiesz, każda okazja podobno jest dobra.

– Poczekaj, tylko zadzwonię do Lou, że Harry pojawi się jakoś zaraz, a my będziemy wkrótce.

Zayn skinął głową, a Liam wybrał odpowiedni numer.

– Jeśli dzwonisz powiedzieć, że nawiedzi nas Styles, to on już tu jest i czeka z nami na ciebie.

– Okej, skoro tak to chcę tylko powiedzieć, że będziemy wkrótce – rozłączył się i spojrzał na Zayna: – Masz już wszystko? – brunet skinął głową. – Okej. W takim razie, kierunek sklep.

 

*** 

 

Kilkadziesiąt minut i kilka butelek w ich rękach później znaleźli się w miejscu docelowym. Czyli pod drzwiami do mieszkania Liama.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, zapraszam do naszej rezydencji – oznajmił szatyn, robiąc coś ala bardzo koślawy ukłon, otwierając drzwi i ruchem ręki zapraszając Zayna do środka.

Brunet popatrzył na niego, unosząc brwi i wszedł do mieszkania.

– Łał... Niezła ta wasza rezydencja, w środku wygląda jeszcze lepiej niż z zewnątrz – rzucił, rozglądając się wokół. Nagle chyba zorientował się co robi, bo z nieco zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na niego i powiedział – Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się oprzeć, strasznie mi się tu podoba.

– Nie krępuj się. My też uwielbiamy nasze mieszkanie.

Ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, a z okolic kuchni rozległo się głośne:

– Liam?

– Złodziej czy morderca by się raczej nie odezwał, żeby powiedzieć, że wchodzi – odparł Liam, kręcąc głową.

– Liam! – wykrzyknął Louis, rzucając się mu na szyję. Zayn jedynie uniósł lekko brwi, nie komentując tego, co widział w żaden sposób.

– Trzymasz się? – zapytał z troską, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by móc przestudiować dokładnie jego twarz. Liam resztkami silnej woli powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami.

– Daje radę. A teraz Lou, zachowuj się. To jest Zayn, obiecałem przyprowadzić to oto jest. – odsunął od siebie chłopaka i wskazał na bruneta. Niższy z chłopaków obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem.

– Jestem Louis – odparł, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. – To ty mu dawałeś fajki. – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Zayn i chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaprzeczyć i do niczego się nie przyznawać.

– Już go lubię – zacmokał z uznaniem Louis. – Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś?

– Z radia, no bo skąd – odezwał się siedzący na kanapie Harry.

Zanim jednak zdążył coś mu odpowiedzieć, z kuchni wyszedł Niall, wycierając dłonie w fartuch, który wciąż miał na sobie.

– Może byście mnie… Malik?

Stojący bokiem Zayn odwrócił się szybko w stronę skąd dobiegał głos. Wyglądał jakby doskonale znał ten właśnie głos, jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. I wtedy na jego twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie.   

– Horan? Jak to kurwa możliwe? – powiedział podchodząc szybko do niego i przytulając go do siebie.

Kiedy oni się tak poklepywali po plecach, Louis popatrzył na Liama. Harry nie wydawał się być aż tak zdziwiony jak oni. Albo dobrze udawał.

– Ogarniasz to? – wskazał głową na pozostałych chłopaków.

– Absolutnie nie.

– Dobra, koniec przytulania, proszę się tłumaczyć wujaszkowi Tommo – zażądał wreszcie, nie lubił być niedoinformowany, a to co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami stanowczo należało do tej kategorii.

– Nie ma się z czego tłumaczyć.

– Niall…

– Lepiej będzie jak mu powiedziecie to co chce wiedzieć, bo będzie was tak dręczył w nieskończoność – rzucił niezobowiązującym tonem Liam i pokierował się w stronę kuchni, żeby ulokować zakupione procenty w lodówce, aby się schłodziły. Miał coraz bardziej zdecydowane przeczucie, że im się to przyda.

– A ciebie to nie ciekawi? – usłyszał za sobą.

Wyjrzał zza drzwi lodówki. W progu, opierając się o framugę, stał Zayn. Za nim mógł dostrzec wciąż stojących w przedpokoju pozostałych, sądząc pod odgłosach Niall skapitulował i zaczął opowiadać. Albo obiecywał że zaraz opowie, Liam nie był do końca pewien czego dotyczyła ta żywiołowa wypowiedź blondyna.

– Może tak, może nie.

– Dobra, już dobra, zaraz ci wszystko wyśpiewam, ale może najpierw was nakarmię, a potem opowiemy z Zaynem co trzeba, okej? – Niall wpadł do kuchni, próbując się ratować ostatkiem sił. Louis chyba mu uwierzył, bo ostatecznie powędrował do pokoju i rozsiadł się jak król czekając aż jedzenie samo do niego przyjdzie.

– Wy tak zawsze? – zapytał Zayn.

– W większości przypadków tak. Weź to, okej? – mruknął Liam, stawiając butelki z piwem dla każdego z nich na tacy i podał ją brunetowi. Sam natomiast złapał za talerze i podążył za blondynem.

– Dom wariatów – skwitował Niall, stawiając tacę wypchaną do granic możliwości jedzeniem. Chłopak nie lubił chodzić ileś razy po różne rzeczy, wolał je przynosić jednocześnie jeśli miał taką opcję. Po co tracić czas na coś, co można zrobić raz a dobrze, kiedy można go spędzić na ciekawszych rzeczach.

– Coś ci się nie podoba, Horan? – zapytał słodkim głosikiem Louis.

– Wszystko w porządku, a jakże. Podano do stołu, królu Louisie – sparodiował ukłon, stawiając przed Lou talerz.

– Król Louis, podoba mi się.

– Prawie jak król Julian – dodał Liam, nic sobie nie robiąc z morderczych spojrzeń przyjaciela, dobrze widział, że chłopak ledwie powstrzymuje się od ryknięcia śmiechem. Zamiast tego z miną znawcy zlustrował go od góry do dołu i od dołu do góry i powiedział: – Zdecydowanie tyłek. I te kocie ruchy…

– Stary, Julian mógłby się ode mnie uczyć! – zaprotestował Lou i wstał chcąc zademonstrować, że jest istotnie lepszy od wspomnianego Juliana. Fakt, że to była postać z kreskówki należało pominąć, bo wspominanie go było stanowczo nie na miejscu.

– Może tak nie przy jedzeniu? – jęknął Niall.

– A co ucieknie ci?

– Nie, ostygnie – dodał niewzruszony niczym Niall. Może tylko tym, że faktycznie jedzenie im ostygnie.

Louis w dramatycznym geście złapał się za serce.

– Jak możesz! To ja tu dla ciebie się staram, swoje wdzięki prezentuje, chcę odtańczyć magiczny taniec pośladków, a ty pogardzasz mną dla jakiegoś… jakiegoś… obiadu!

– Oto przed państwem Louis Tomlinson, król dramatów – odparł beznamiętnie Niall wskazując na niego dłonią.

– Zaprzyjaźnij się z Lou i masz normalnie całe życie na dramacie – skomentował Liam na tyle bezbarwnym tonem, na ile potrafił. Nie było to jednak łatwe, pozostali krztusili się ze śmiechu, a on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel zaraz wyciągnie coś, co go pogrąży albo zrobi coś o równie nieprzewidywalnych skutkach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pociągnie tą dobrą atmosferę, która między nimi panowała. Wiedział, że czekała go niezbyt miła rozmowa, a gdyby mógł to by ją najlepiej pominął. Ale nie mógł. Chciałby nawet, żeby się dało komuś podrzucić opowiedzenie tego za niego, ale tego też nie mógł zrobić. To była jego historia i on to musiał zrobić, teraz już nie było powrotu do stanu przed.

– Odezwał się ten, który tego nie robi – odparł lekko zaczepnym tonem, ale widząc, że chłopak już otwiera usta, żeby się jakoś odgryźć, dodał szybko: – Nie chcesz kontynuować tej myśli, Payne! – pogroził mu palcem, co Li skwitował tylko wzruszeniem ramion.

– Lou, nie dramatyzuj, jedz, bo ci faktycznie ostygnie i będziesz narzekał, a przecież jeszcze opowieść na ciebie czeka, a na niektórych to tak w sumie czekają dwie…

– Właśnie! – Podskoczył na swoim miejscu, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że najpierw mieli zjeść, a dopiero potem gadać. – Opowiadać, ale to… 

Niall jęknął. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jego anielska cierpliwość miała jakieś granice i kiedyś musiała się skończyć. A Tommo w tej chwili przekraczał po raz kolejny, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że usłyszy to co ma usłyszeć.

– Louis, czy muszę wydać ci rozkaz „Żryj, Tomlinson albo w ryj”, żebyś się za to zabrał wreszcie?

Chłopcy ryknęli śmiechem na to, bądź co bądź, pytanie retoryczne. Blondyn sam się ledwie powstrzymywał, ale dla dobra efektu powstrzymywał się na tyle na ile mógł.

– Grabisz sobie, Horan…

– Może trzeba cię nakarmić? – Harry uśmiechał się złośliwie, bardzo sugestywnie zawieszając głos.

– Żadnej zabawy z wami – westchnął wreszcie Louis po raz kolejny udając bardzo duże oburzenie i zainteresował się wreszcie obiadem.

Pozostali odetchnęli z ulgą, przesadzili tylko trochę i zajęli się tym, czym powinni czyli jedzeniem pyszności przygotowanych przez Nialla. Liam po raz kolejny odnotował w głowie, że to był naprawdę dobry pomysł, żeby zaproponować mu mieszkanie z nimi. Nie to żeby jego gotowanie było jedyną korzyścią, co to to nie. Niall był świetnym kumplem, dobrze im się mieszkało, gadało i robiło co tylko im przyszło do głowy. To że chłopak naprawdę genialnie gotował to był tylko dodatkowy plus.

– No dobra, najedzeni, popita jest, alkohol jest, zagrycha jakby co jest, zaczynajcie. Od samego początku, jak to z wami było – zarządził Louis, rozkładając się wygodniej na kanapie.

– Na początku to plemnik spotkał komórkę jajową… – zaczął Niall tonem starego bajarza. Nie spodziewali się tego, więc niemal każdy zaczął krztusić się ze śmiechu.

– Może jeszcze zacznij od spotkania rodziców?

– A chcesz? Ale to nie jest już takie ciekawe jak to jak ja powstałem – blondyn udawał, że naprawdę nie widzi tego jak Louis starał się nie zirytować za szybko. Niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło, więc Zayn postanowił się nad nim zlitować.

– Wiesz Niall, jako zygota nie mogłeś trzymać gitary, z tego co mi wiadomo, a to chyba zasadnicza część opowieści – wtrącił, uśmiechając się szeroko. Pozostała dwójka patrzyła między nimi jakby czekali na rozwinięcie akcji.

– W zasadzie… niech będzie, będzie wersja skrócona. Odkąd byłem w stanie sam utrzymać gitarę, grałem. A jak miałem jakoś z dziesięć lat to pierwszy raz pojechałem na obóz muzyczny. I tam poznałem Zayna.

– A potem prawie co roku się spotykaliśmy.

– To jak to się stało, że żaden z was nie ogarnął, że mieszkacie w jednym mieście i na dodatek macie wspólnych znajomych? – zapytał Liam.

Spojrzeli po sobie. Ich miny mówiły, że to było jedno z tych pytań, na które nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. Ewentualnie chodziło o to, że nie znali na nie odpowiedzi.

– Tak jakoś… Tak jakoś wyszło – powiedział Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie wiem jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć.

– Zawsze można to wytłumaczyć tym, że byliśmy na tyle głupi, że nie wpadliśmy na to, żeby wziąć od siebie jakieś namiary. Nieraz tego żałowałem jak już mieszkałem tutaj, ale niewiele mogłem już zrobić... A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Wtedy.

– Wiecie co, nie ma co gdybać, liczy się, że chociaż dziwnym trafem ale jakoś się wreszcie wszyscy spotkaliśmy. Może to o to chodziło, nieważne jakimi drogami, ale żebyśmy się w końcu w kupie zebrali – rzucił Louis. Liam gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że wie o czym myślał jego przyjaciel. Liczyło się to, że się ostatecznie spotkali. Może faktycznie w jakiś pokrętny sposób było im pisane, żeby trafili na siebie w tym konkretnym punkcie w życiu. Nikt tego nie wie i pewnie nigdy się nie dowiedzą.

– I skoro nam się to udało, to chyba dobry powód, żeby za to wypić – Harry przerwał Zaynowi, unosząc do góry swoją szklankę – Za…

– Za spotkanie, które zmieniło i zmieni nasze życie – dopowiedział Liam. Żaden nie zaprotestował. Nawet jeśli przyszło im do głowy, że takie patrzenie w przyszłość już teraz to trochę przesada, ale żaden z nich nie zaprotestował. Może zajmą się tym później. A może nie.

– Za spotkanie!

– Swoją drogą… – zaczął powoli Zayn, biorąc butelkę do ręki i znowu im nalewając. – Dla ciebie Styles to każdy powód jest dobry, żeby się napić.

– Malik, uważaj sobie.

– Jeszcze pamiętam jak się nazywam, nie musisz mi przypominać – odparł niewzruszenie, przesuwając szklankę w jego stronę. Harry prychnął, trochę z rozbawieniem, trochę z irytacją. Pozostali zaczęli się śmiać, Niall niemal spadł z kanapy, tak bardzo go to rozbawiło.

– To co, Li, chyba należy im się wyjaśnienie sam wiesz czego?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mi się obsunęło pojawienie tego rozdziału, najważniejsze że już jestem i udało mi się ogarnąć żeby tak na Halloween dodać kolejną część. I przy okazji wyszło tak, że jest mniej więcej ten sam czas tu jak i w rzeczywistości, zobaczymy czy uda mi się to utrzymać :) 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim którzy czytają a już zwłaszcza komentującym i zapraszam na część kolejną! :)

 

 

– To co, Li, chyba najwyższy czas wyjaśnić im sam wiesz co – zaczął swobodnym tonem Louis, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, co wywoła tym stwierdzeniem. I tak dokładnie było. Atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła. Nie stała się specjalnie napięta, ale jednak wyczuwalnie się zmieniła.

– Chyba zasłużyli – powiedział cicho Liam, bardzo cicho.

– Hej, jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz nam mówić przecież… – zaczął Zayn, rozglądając się po pozostałych.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, prędzej czy później i tak musicie się dowiedzieć, każda okazja jest równie zła jak i dobra, a skoro już i tak ten temat został wyciągnięty to równie dobrze może być teraz – westchnął, czując na ramieniu dłoń, która ścisnęła go lekko, dodając mu otuchy. Nie musiał się odwracać, wiedział do kogo należy. – To było tak… Ile się już znamy, Louis?

– Lepsze pytanie to ile się nie znamy – wyszczerzył się szatyn, w dalszym ciągu trzymając rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Większość moich wspomnień z dzieciństwa jest powiązanych z pewnym chłopcem z lokami – poczochrał go uśmiechając się ciepło. Liam odwzajemnił ten uśmiech, chociaż pozostała trójka zauważyła, że nie objął on jego oczu. Niestety.

– Przechodząc do sedna, chyba od zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem biseksualny. Znaczy, nie wiedziałem, że to się tak nazywa i w ogóle, ale zdarzało się, że jednocześnie podobała mi się jakaś dziewczyna i chłopak. Wydawało mi się to normalne, dopiero później zorientowałem się, że to nie jest za bardzo akceptowane. Fakt, że Lou był bardzo otwartym na te kwestie gejem nie pomagał.

Zamilkł na chwilę. Żaden z chłopaków go nie poganiał.

– Moi rodzice wiedzieli o Lou. Nigdy nie mówili, że to im przeszkadza, nigdy nie dali tego do zrozumienia. Dlatego też wpadłem na genialny pomysł, żeby powiedzieć im o sobie – zaśmiał się sucho. – To było zaraz na początku wakacji. Rodzinna kolacja, takie tam bzdety. I wtedy ja wypaliłem mamo, tato, jestem biseksualny. Tak, lubię dziewczynki i chłopców. Najpierw zapadła oczywiście głucha cisza. A potem się zaczęło. To że jakoś tolerowali Lou to było jedno, ale widać tolerowanie własnego dziecka, które okazuje się być takim zboczeńcem, nie wchodziło w rachubę – westchnął. – Jak już się odpowiednio długo i głośno powydzierali, kazali mi wypierdalać z domu, bo nie będą przecież tego popierać i trzymać w domu. I tak, dobrze słyszycie, określali mnie jako to. Wspaniałomyślnie dali mi czas do południa następnego dnia, żebym zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyniósł się z domu – uścisk dłoni na ramieniu chłopaka wzmocnił się. Louis wiedział ile to dla niego znaczyło, opowiadać o tym, przeżywać to na nowo. Każda rana boli kiedy się ją rozdrapuje, nawet stara. A ta była wyjątkowo paskudna. I została rozdrapana przez tą samą osobę, która ją zadała.

Pozostali siedzieli bez ruchu, w ciszy przetrawiając to, co usłyszeli. A Liam wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i kontynuował:

– Zadzwoniłem po Lou, przyjechał, pomógł mi się spakować i następnego dnia już mnie tam nie było. Od razu wylądowałem tutaj, skończyłem szkołę i dalej mniej więcej wiecie. Lou przygarnął mnie jak tą zbłąkaną owieczkę i od tamtej pory mieszkamy razem. Żeby nie Louis… – pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Czuł napływające mu do oczu łzy, dlatego też mrugał szybko powiekami, żeby ich się pozbyć.

– Ale byłem i jestem, i będę. I ty o tym wiesz. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – Liam skinął jedynie głową, na ten moment nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, by móc jakoś na to odpowiedzieć. Ale Louisowi nie było nic więcej potrzebne. Zwrócił się za to do chłopaków: – A wy musicie dopiero na to zapracować.

– Ale to nie jest nie do zrobienia? – zapytał cicho Niall.

– Zdecydowanie jest możliwe, jest do zrobienia i jesteście na dobrej drodze.

Po słowach Louisa ponownie zapanowała cisza. Przetwarzanie i przetrawianie informacji szło im względnie dobrze. W każdym razie nie było po nich widać, że jest inaczej.

– Wybacz, ale absolutnie nie mam pojęcia jak powinienem zareagować teraz. Nic a nic – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie Zayn. Doszedł pewnie do wniosku, że skoro nie wie co powiedzieć to lepiej niech się przyzna do tego niż powie za dużo lub coś takiego, co nie będzie odpowiednie.

– Absolutnie nie musicie nic mówić. Tu nie ma dobrych i odpowiednich słów, nie ma reakcji, która byłaby w sam raz. Chciałem, żebyście to wiedzieli.

– Nie podoba mi się to, że udało jej się do ciebie dotrzeć – Louis zmienił temat. Liam pokiwał głową i po chwili powiedział, patrząc na chłopaków:

– Skutecznie zatarliśmy za sobą wszelkie ślady, o tym mieszkaniu nic nie wiedzieli, próbowali kontaktować się z rodziną Louisa, ale po tym jak im zatrzaskiwali drzwi przed nosem za każdym razem, a jedna z sióstr prawie oskarżyła o nękanie, bo moja matka za nią łaziła i gadała o tym, że popierają grzech i inne takie bezsensowne bzdury to przestali. Widać nie mogła sobie darować, bo i tutaj mnie dopadła…

– Może to przypadek… – zaryzykował Harry, ale przerwało mu gwałtowne kręcenie głową w wykonaniu Liama.

– To było planowane, musiała wiedzieć wcześniej. Może gdybym pracował gdzieś indziej i nie przedstawiał się codziennie z imienia i nazwiska... – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie, nie wiem jak na mnie trafiła, ale jakoś jej się udało. Musiała zaczekać na dobrą okazję, nawet ja nie mam takiego farta, żeby trafiła od razu na taki wdzięczny temat.

– Jak się tak nad tym zastanowić… To by musiał być cholerny przypadek.

– Właśnie. A ja nie wierzę w aż takie przypadki, nie po tym wszystkim. Nie ma opcji – westchnął, chociaż zasadniczo to było bliższe warknięciu albo prychnięciu czy czymś na pograniczu tego niż westchnięciem.

To był właśnie jeden z tych momentów, kiedy każde ze słów, jakie przychodzą do głowy jest niepotrzebne, nieodpowiednie albo za bardzo wchodzące w ich własne prywatne i wciąż niewypowiedziane sprawy. Z tym nie dało się dyskutować.

– Teraz, kiedy wiem, że ona wie, w której stacji pracuję, tylko czekać aż zacznie tam przyłazić i swoje egzorcyzmy odprawiać – jęknął po chwili Liam, jakby dopiero to do niego dotarło. 

– Nie zacznie. Pogadam z Nickiem, choćbyś miał mieć ochronę to tak będzie. Nic ci nie zrobi, jasne? – Harry brzmiał i wyglądał na naprawdę poważnego i pewnego tego, co mówi. Liam skinął głową. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby to była jednorazowa akcja.

 

*** 

 

Jakiś czas później atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Zayn wspominał rzeczony obóz, na którym to poznał się z Niallem. Louis dopadł Harry’ego i wypytywał o wszystko dotyczące „sytuacji”, jak nazwali to, co się wydarzyło. Nieważne, że mieli na to dużo czasu kiedy nie było go w domu. Prawdopodobnie się tym zajmowali. Liam naprawdę dobrze udawał, że nie chce wiedzieć do jakich wniosków doszli i że w ogóle słyszał, że o tym i o nim rozmawiają. Biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy był czymś zajęty, uznał że spokojnie może zająć się sprawdzeniem czy wymyślona przez niego melodia nadaje się do tekstu. Tego, który napisał kilka godzin wcześniej, siedząc na schodach. Wziął więc gitarę i raz po raz grał kolejne fragmenty, nanosząc poprawki i sprawdzając różne warianty.

Po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy szło mu coraz lepiej, zorientował się, że obok niego siada Zayn. Zabrał mu kartkę, wziął drugą, niezapisaną i zaczął przepisywać tekst, uzupełniając go czymś, co dla niego wyglądało jak linia perkusji. Chociaż to może były tylko notatki jak zdaniem bruneta powinno się ją zrobić. Nie znał się na tym aż tak dobrze, więc wierzył, że chłopak wiedział, co robi.

– Musimy to kiedyś zagrać razem. Wiesz, z perkusją i w ogóle – wymamrotał Zayn, nie podnosząc głowy znad kartki i coś tam bardzo intensywnie gryzmoląc.

– Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem.

– Ej, chłopaki, co to jest? Fajne – odezwał się nagle z kanapy Harry, przyciągając przez to uwagę pozostałych.

Popatrzyli po sobie. Liam pomyślał, że to właściwie nawet trochę dziwne, że zauważyli to dopiero teraz. Zwłaszcza, że nie zaczął przecież brzdąkać na gitarze przed chwilą. Ale nie zajmował tym swoich myśli zbyt długo. W końcu nie było to takie ważne, żeby tyle czasu poświęcać na to, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.

– Dasz radę? – zapytał Liam, wiedząc nie wiadomo skąd, że Zayn będzie wiedział, że pyta o to czy będzie w stanie to zaśpiewać tak teraz zaraz. Ten nie zastanawiał się długo. Skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza.

– Chcielibyśmy, żebyście czegoś posłuchali. I powiedzieli, co o tym sądzicie, ale tak super szczerze – Zayn rozejrzał się wokół, a nie widząc nic innego poza szczerym zainteresowaniem nie mówił już nic więcej. Wymienił jeszcze kilka spojrzeń z Liamem, a wtedy ten zaczął grać.

 

_Let me burn, I know you want it_

_Let me fail, I know you wait for it_

_Let me fall, you’d be happy when my wings can’t raise me up_

_If there are a chance, you’d started the fire yourself_

_And watch in pleasure that I’d got into flames_

_I’m sure that if people could do it_

_They smell a fire and smoke, fire and dust_

_From you…_

_Let me burn, let me burn_

_Let me rescue me from you_

_Set the fire just right there_

_Set the fire and watch, I know you don’t care_

_You never can live with people_

_You always make them burn_

_Make them burn (let me burn)_

_Make them burn (let me burn)_

_You don’t want me_

_You don’t deserve me_

_Let me burn_

_Let me_

_Burn_

_All of the things you ever want_

_Is make people cry and watch that they’re sad_

_You have stone instead of heart_

_And nothing can change it_

_I don’t wanna change it_

_It’s better run, run, run away_

_And rescue myself_

_Let me burn, let me burn_

_Let me rescue me from you_

_Set the fire just right there_

_You never can live with people_

_You always make them burn_

_Make them burn (let me burn)_

_Make them burn (let me burn)_

_You don’t want me_

_You don’t deserve me_

_Let me burn_

_Let me_

_Burn_

 

Zayn ewidentnie wczuł się w to co robił. Widać to było po tym, w jaki sposób śpiewał kolejne części. Zdecydowanie zaskoczyliby swoją widownię, gdyby powiedzieli im, że po raz pierwszy robią to tak w całości, z muzyką i w ogóle.  

Liam grał coraz ciszej, a Zayn również coraz ciszej śpiewał. Kolejne wersy zostały zaśpiewane praktycznie szeptem. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, że zaśpiewane szeptem, ale tak właśnie było.

 

_Than you_

_Than you_

_let me burn (than you)_

 

Liam wyciszył gitarę, a po chwili zaczął bardzo ładną i powolną przygryweczkę. Gdyby się nie znali, pomyśleliby, że to już koniec, ale nie, oni wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. Więc czekali. I się doczekali, kolejnego refrenu, zaśpiewanego i zagranego z jeszcze większą mocą.

Gdy skończyli, zapanowała cisza. Cisza, która wręcz dzwoniła im w uszach. Dopiero kiedy podnieśli wzrok znad kartek tudzież znad gitary przestali się dziwić, że pozostali nic nie mówią.

– Już po samej melodii wiedziałem, że to będzie dobre… Ale żeby aż tak?! Wow… – wymamrotał Harry, podnosząc się, żeby zabrać Zaynowi kartkę z tekstem. Liam nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że chciał go zobaczyć na własne oczy. Na tyle już znał Harry’ego, że mógł podejrzewać, że miał właśnie taki zamiar.

– Który to pisał? – zainteresował się za to Niall.

– Ekhem… – zaczął Liam, drapiąc się po karku. – Ja. Dzisiaj.

– Kiedy?! – odpowiedział mu zaskoczony chórek.

– No dzisiaj, po tej całej aferze. A że potem miałem godne towarzystwo, żeby sobie wszystko omówić to skorzystałem. No i takie coś wyszło… – wzruszył ramionami, pozornie nonszalancko.

– Jeśli wy w takim tempie robicie takie – zaakcentował Louis – piosenki to ja powiem tyle: marnujecie się. Obaj. Zdecydowanie powinniście grać i tworzyć… najlepiej razem, bo zdaje się dobrze wam to wychodzi w takim układzie. No co?! – zdenerwował się w końcu, przerywając swoje wywody, widząc że ci do których i o których mówi byli jakoś nawet za bardzo radośni.

– Nic, chodzi o to, że dzisiaj już przeprowadziliśmy podobną rozmowę i trochę to zabawne – wyszczerzył się w jego stronę, teraz już nie ukrywając się ani trochę.

– No to skoro już nawet wy zdążyliście o tym pomyśleć to nie ma szans, musicie coś z tym zrobić – błysk w oku Louisa nie wróżył niczego dobrego. A może właśnie wróżył. Żaden z nich nie był tego do końca pewny, ale czy ktoś w ogóle chciał się tego dowiadywać właśnie teraz?

– Jakbyś nie pamiętał, podobno mieliśmy grać razem – przypomniał mu Liam, uśmiechając się lekko.

– To będzie grał z nami, czy jak tam zechcesz, jedna chwała w jakiej konfiguracji – stwierdził tonem, który można było uznać za lekceważący, ale Liam wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Czasami można było powiedzieć, że Louis był stworzony z pozorów, ale to wszystko po to, żeby nie zawracać sobie głowy ludźmi, którzy na to nie zasługują. Po co na takich tracić czas, kiedy można go wykorzystać dla ludzi fantastycznych i wartych każdej spędzonej z nimi minuty? No właśnie.

– Pomyślimy nad tym faktem, okej?

– Masz więcej takich tekstów? Melodii, cokolwiek? – ponownie zainteresował się Niall. Jak bardzo szczerze, można było stwierdzić po sposobie, w jakim świeciły mu się oczy.

– Może i mam... Większość to takie, które czeka jeszcze dużo pracy, żeby nadawały się do czegoś więcej niż bycia tylko pomysłami – Niall pokiwał głową i zwrócił się do Zayna:

– A ty?

– W zasadzie to samo.

Niall znowu pokiwał głową, analizując coś w swojej głowie. Nie wnikali jeszcze co to było, podejrzewał, że reszta podeszła do tego podobnie jak on. Będzie chciał się podzielić przemyśleniami to to zrobi. Nic na siłę. Przez cały dzień działo się tyle, że to mogła być tylko kwestia czasu aż będzie już tego zbyt dużo. Nawet jak dla nich.

Tymczasem Niall postanowił zapoznać ich ze swoimi przemyśleniami.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem za tym, żebyśmy się kiedy spotkali i to zagrali tak porządnie, ze wszystkim. I wtedy możemy też zdecydować czy robimy coś razem na poważnie czy jednak nie.

– W zasadzie… – zaczął Louis, pocierając kark podczas gdy intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym ruszył w kierunku komódki, stojącej w przejściu. Pogrzebał w niej chwilę i widocznie znalazł to czego szukał, bo odwrócił się do nich z triumfalną miną. – W zasadzie możemy nawet teraz – dokończył, pokazując im zawieszone na breloczku klucze.

– Nie mów mi że w tym przepastnym składziku macie też perkusję – jęknął Niall. Nie żeby odpowiedź twierdząca mogła go jeszcze zdziwić. Chociaż na swój sposób mogła. To byłoby takie zdziwienie nie zdziwienie, niby wydaje ci się, że już nic nie może cię zaskoczyć, a jednak coś takiego się znajdzie.

– W składziku nie. Gdyby była w składziku, do tej pory byś już o niej wiedział. Ale jest tu taki jeden nieużywany już garaż i tam stoi perkusja. Chyba nawet całkiem dobra, jak dostawałem od niego klucze to właściciel powiedział, że może mi się jeszcze przyda jakbym chciał szukać zespołu czy coś – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– No, Matt zawsze ją sobie chwalił, więc to akurat prawda – dodał Liam, po raz pierwszy chyba nie irytując się na wspomnienie ludzi, z którymi miał naprawdę duże marzenia, a z którymi dzisiaj nawet już nie rozmawiał. I teraz już było mu z tym dobrze. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, prawda?

– No to na co czekamy? Zabierać co macie do zabrania i idziemy!– zarządził Zayn, co właściwie nie było zaskakujące, a jedynie przewidywalne. Kto inny mógłby być ciekawy jakiejkolwiek perkusji jak nie perkusista.

Pięć minut później byli już na miejscu. nie było to trudne, do pokonania mieli tylko schody i przejście do klatki schodowej prowadzącej do podziemnego garażu. Różnił się trochę od tych, jakie zazwyczaj spotyka się w blokach. Poza miejscami parkingowymi miał też kilkanaście pomieszczeń, mogących zostać użytych do różnych celów. Na przykład na miejsce prób zespołu albo na miejsce do przetrzymywania perkusji.

Louis odnalazł interesujące ich pomieszczenie i szybko otworzył wszystkie zamki. Ledwie weszli, a Liam, stojący najbliżej, zapalił światło i w tej samej chwili oczy Zayna zaświeciły się radośnie i nie minęła minuta jak siedział już na odpowiednim miejscu i sprawdzał wszystko co się da.

– Mogę tu zamieszkać? – zapytał.

– Twoja dziewczyna nie jest zazdrosna o to, że jest podejrzenie, że bardziej kochasz perkusję niż…

– Nie mam dziewczyny – Zayn nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– A chłopak? – Louis nawet się nie zająknął. Musiał widzieć jak brunet mruży oczy, niemal niezauważalnie, ale to nie było tak, że nie można było tego dostrzec.

– Nie uważasz, że to nie jest ani odpowiednia chwila, ani poziom trzeźwości, żeby rozmawiać o czyjejkolwiek orientacji, skłonnościach czy preferencjach? – odparł spokojnie Zayn, nie przestając bawić się pałkami. – Może najpierw zajmijmy się tym po co tu przyszliśmy, a potem pomyśli się o reszcie.

– Lubię od razu wiedzieć jak się sprawy mają. Ale okej – odparł beztrosko Louis i nawet sam Zayn uniósł brwi, pokazując tym, że zaskoczyło go tempo, w jakim zmienił swoje podejście.

Chociaż Liam widział w tym coś jeszcze. Był niemal pewny, że Zayn wiedział, że Louis wróci do tego tematu. Nie musiał nawet dobrze znać chłopaka, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Że wróci do tego nie raz i nie dwa. I będzie go drążył dotąd aż się dowie tego, co chciał wiedzieć. Ale poza tym, że Liam wiedział, że tak może się zdarzyć, wiedział jeszcze coś. Być może najlepszym wyjściem będzie po prostu samemu zacząć ten temat i pozwolić, żeby padły właściwie odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, których chce Louis i które go usatysfakcjonują. To zawsze lepsze niż czekać aż mu się przypomni i wyskoczy z tym w chwili, w której człowiek najmniej się tego spodziewał. Na dzisiaj wystarczy już tych niespodziewanych rzeczy. Nie tylko jemu.

– Dobra, koniec gadania, gramy? – Niall zapytał w taki sposób, że nie pozostawało nic innego jak się zgodzić. Po minach pozostałych było doskonale widać co oni sądzili o tym pomyśle i jak bardzo im to pasowało.  

Nie zwlekali dłużej i zaczęli grać. Nie było to może doskonałe i daleko jeszcze było do idealnego zgrania, ale jak na pierwszy raz grania razem nie mieli powodów, żeby się czepiać. Kiedy skończyli, po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza.

– Czy wam też się wydaje… – zaczął Harry, nie do końca chyba wiedząc jak zadać to pytanie. Okazało się jednak, że pozostali mieli podobny problem, albo nie wiedzieli jak zacząć, jak skończyć albo jak kontynuować. I nagle każda z tych części, którą posiadał każdy z nich okazała się pasować idealnie do pozostałych. Jak pogubione kawałki puzzli, które leżały porzucone pod łóżkiem i nagle je znalazłeś i okazało się że połączenie ich razem daje początek czemuś naprawdę fantastycznemu.

– Że to było zbyt fajne… – Louis w zamyśleniu drapał się po karku.

– I zbyt fajnie brzmiało… – Zayn oczywiście nie przegapił swojej kolejki w tej wypowiedzi.

– Żeby to tak po prostu zostawić? – dokończył wreszcie ich wspólną myśli Niall i cała czwórka jednocześnie spojrzała na Liama. Który to przecież był właścicielem tekstu i prowokacją, i całą resztą. To on był powodem, dla którego to wszystko się działo. To wyglądało trochę tak, jakby każdy z nich uważał, że jeśli ktoś ma zadecydować co dalej, to może to być tylko Liam.

– Czy naprawdę muszę cokolwiek dodawać? – uśmiechnął się szatyn, czym przypieczętował całą sytuację. I potwierdził, że rzeczywiście cała piątka myślała o tym samym. – Jeśli już muszę to mogę dodać tylko to, że jestem nawet bardziej niż chętny, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Na przykład na serio pomyśleć o tym, żeby zrobić zespół czy coś…

– Tak mi się wydaje, że chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, że to może tak po prostu zaskoczyć – powiedział Harry, kiedy zabrali co mieli zabrać i wychodzili z pomieszczenia. – Ale jeśli o mnie chodzi to ja się bardzo cieszę, że zaskoczyło.

Wracając do mieszkania niewiele mówili. Cała ta sytuacja miała w sobie coś magicznego, chociaż ciężko to byłoby sprecyzować, nawet gdyby byli do tego zmuszeni. Mimo to czuło się coś podobnego do tego kiedy coś się zmienia, zwłaszcza kiedy zmienia się na lepsze. I każdemu z nich to odpowiadało. Nawet bardzo.

– Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że dzisiejszy dzień jest naprawdę szaloną jazdą na rollercoasterze?

– Ciesz się tym rollercoasterem, to twoje życie – stwierdził Zayn, przyciągając tym ich spojrzenia. – No co?

– Stary, o tym można by napisać piosenkę – powiedział Niall, drapiąc się po głowie i myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

– Można. Mogło się też tak zdarzyć, że już taka została napisana. – Widząc że zaczynają już spuszczać wzrok na podłogę, dotarło do niego w jaką stronę poszły ich myśli, więc szybko dodał: – Przeze mnie.

– Dużo jeszcze macie takich atrakcji dla nas? – wymamrotał Harry. Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę był jedną wielką atrakcją. Zaczął się okropnie a jak zakończył… Chociaż nie, on się jeszcze nie zakończył, on się o dziwo zaczął po raz kolejny.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Okaże się w trakcie.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem człowiekiem zagadką – oznajmił ni stąd ni zowąd Niall z miną „Jestem panem świata”.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś – Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu, robiąc co się da, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. To nie było na miejscu. Śmiech w tamtej chwili zniszczyłby to fajne coś, które panowało. Ten jeden raz nic mu się nie stanie jak będzie tak o sobie myślał.

– Wiecie co? Tak myślę, że powinniśmy się napić – powiedział Liam, kiedy wchodzili z powrotem do ich mieszkania.

Louis rzucił na niego jedno spojrzenie, tylko jedno ale bardzo podejrzliwe spojrzenie i zapytał:

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Teraz? Zadziwiająco tak – Louis nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Liam przewrócił oczami i dodał: – No co chcesz, wiem że rzadko to mówię, ale jak już mówię to okazja musi być zajebiście dobra, nie uważasz?

– Uważam. Oczywiście, że uważam. A ta okazja jest zajebiście dobra – pokiwał uśmiechając się do niego. – Ej chłopaki, pijemy za nasz pomysł i za nas, i za wszystko co nam jeszcze wspólnie wyjdzie? – krzyknął w stronę kuchni, gdzie pozostali powędrowali.

– Dzieci z tego nie będzie! – Odkrzyknął Harry.

– Och, naprawdę? A to peszek… – zadrwił Louis, zdecydowanie podkręcając złośliwy ton w swoim głosie do maksimum.

Harry chciał w niego czymś rzucić, naprawdę chciał. W zasięgu ręki miał niestety tylko szklanki i po chwili wahania nawet chciał już wyciągnąć po jedną z nich rękę, ale przeszkodził mu Liam, klepiąc go lekko po palcach.

– Nie radzę, chyba że chcesz sprzątać i przepraszać w nieskończoność Lou zamiast z nami pić.

– Niech będzie, że tym razem uwierzę ci na słowo – westchnął.

– Dobry wybór – potargał mu włosy.

– A starczy nam alkoholu? Bo mam dziwne przeczucie, że to będzie mocno zakrapiana noc – zainteresował się Niall.

Liam i Zayn popatrzyli po sobie.

– Kupiliśmy trochę kiedy jechaliśmy z radia… – zaczął brunet.

– Trochę to znaczy?

– Ekhem… Założyliśmy, że będzie nas pięciu, więc tak po litrze dla każdego plus pamiętam, że mamy co najmniej trzy w barku – powiedział Liam, wyciągając zza siebie jedną z butelek. Kiedy zdążył ją tam sobie umieścić, żaden z nich nie wiedział, ale czy to było ważne?

Cała piątka popatrzyła po sobie.

– No, to będzie impreza! – skomentował wreszcie Niall i powędrował do salonu, gdzie po prostu rzucił się na kanapę i poklepał miejsca obok siebie. – Czekam!

Nie pozostało im nic innego jak do niego dołączyć.

 

*** 

 

Byli chyba już w okolicach trzeciej opróżnianej butelki, kiedy to Harry uznał, że czas porozmawiać o czym innym.

– Dobra chłopaki, zastanówmy się może co moglibyśmy grać. Chociaż pytanie pierwsze powinno brzmieć co chcemy grać.

– Harry, jesteś pewny, że chcesz prowadzić tą dyskusję, kiedy jesteśmy wstawieni? – zapytał Zayn unosząc brew.

– Każda pora jest dobra – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tak właśnie uważał, każda pora była równie dobra i zła. Wydawało mu się, że na dobrą sprawę mogą już teraz, na początku, to sprawdzić, dowiedzieć się jak widzi to reszta. – Im wcześniej zaczniemy o tym rozmawiać, tym będzie więcej okazji do tego, żebyśmy podjęli jakieś decyzje. A to że jesteśmy… lekko w stanie, cóż, to niczego nie zmieni, może ułatwi nawet.

– Skoro tak mówisz… to zaczynaj – zarządził Liam, biorąc kolejny łyk ze szklanki.

Harry rozejrzał się po pozostałych, a widząc, że nie ma z ich strony żadnego sprzeciwu, zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:

– Jeśli chodzi o mnie… To ja najbardziej bym chciał jakiegoś rocka albo Indie, coś w tym stylu.

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, możemy nawet grać jako męskie wcielenie Katy Perry.

– Ej! Lubię Katy – wtrącił Niall, machając ręką, w której trzymał w połowie pełną szklankę. Jakim cudem nic nie rozlał, to chyba była jego słodka tajemnica.

– Ja też, nie o to mi chodziło – Louis wszelkimi możliwymi siłami powstrzymywał się przed walnięciem się w czoło. I walnięciem także Nialla.  

– Ja to samo co Harry plus jeszcze w porywach czasem coś ala nu metal, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli, a sądzę że wiecie.

– Dwóch wokalistów, jeden rapuje a drugi śpiewa? – upewnił się Harry, a Liam pokiwał głową. – Och, to ja też jestem za tym.

Pozostali pokiwali głowami, pokazując tym, że również są za. Można było nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że zaskakująco szybko poszła im ta dyskusja. Zresztą to i tak było takie rozmawianie na teraz, jak zaczną coś działać na poważnie, to wszystko będzie ustalane na bieżąco, w zależności od tego, czego będą wymagały okoliczności.

– Ja nie wiem czy to tylko ja, ale nie wydaje wam się, że jakoś wyjątkowo szybko poszła nam ta rozmowa? – rzucił Louis.

– Trochę może i szybko, ale po co mamy się rozwlekać jak możemy załatwić to raz raz – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wiecie co, może to głupie ale mam wrażenie, że nieważne co byśmy robili, w jakich nie spotkalibyśmy się okolicznościach to i tak wylądowalibyśmy razem, robiąc to, co robimy. Jakby to, że tak to się skończy było pewne i jasne od dawna i wszystkie decyzje miały do tego doprowadzić. Jakby to było naszym przeznaczeniem.

– Przeznaczenia nie oszukasz – filozoficznie oznajmił Niall i razem z chłopakami prychnął w swojego drinka.

– To było głupie.

– Przecież mówiłem, że wiem, że jest głupie.

– Ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób prawdziwe. Ale może nie zagłębiajmy się w to, proponuje toast za to, że się spotkaliśmy i robimy to, co robimy. I co będziemy robić.

I zrobili ten toast. I to niejeden, i nawet nie dwa. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo znaczenie miały całkowicie odmienne sprawy. I powody w jakich wznosili te właśnie toasty.

 

*** 

 

– Lou? – zapytał cicho Liam, stojąc w drzwiach do pokoju przyjaciela. Jakąś godzinę wcześniej uznali, że czas kończyć imprezę i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Zayn i Harry zasnęli na kanapie, uznali, że nie mają ani siły ani ochoty, żeby wracać do siebie. Na początku jeszcze chcieli wracać, ale pozostali tak długo nalegali i namawiali, że w końcu się poddali. – Lou, śpisz?

Louis jeszcze nie spał, podniósł się na łokciach i popatrzył w stronę Liama. Coś w głosie i w pozie w jakiej opierał się o futrynę wręcz krzyczało do szatyna. I wcale nie z radości.

– Chodź tu – powiedział tylko, odkrywając kołdrę po swojej lewej stronie.

Liam zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi do pokoju i chwilę później leżał już wtulony w swojego przyjaciela, hamując łzy. Których zresztą nawet prawie już nie miał, tylko mu się wydawało, że chce mu się płakać. Louis uspokajająco głaskał go po głowie, obejmując mocniej kiedy poczuł, że chłopak drżał.

– Lou… Nie mam już na to siły, czy ona znowu musi wszystko niszczyć?

– Ciiii… Poradzimy sobie, przeszliśmy już przez to, tak? Nic nas nie złamie, pamiętasz? Ty i ja, przyjaciele na zawsze – zaczął, przywołując ich mantrę z dzieciństwa. Powstała dawno temu a już nie raz i nawet nie dwa pomogła im w wielu trudnych chwilach.  

– Ty i ja, bracia z wyboru – dokończył bardzo cicho, pociągając nosem. To było coś co w całkiem dokładny sposób definiowało ich przyjaźń.

– Właśnie. Nic nam nie zrobi, nic już _tobie_ nie zrobi. Masz mnie, po dzisiaj zdecydowanie masz chłopaków i nawet nie próbuj temu zaprzeczać.

– Nie będę próbował, skoro ty nie zaprzeczasz to jakże jak bym mógł to robić.

– Właśnie. Więc jakoś to będzie, czyli będzie tylko dobrze. W końcu będzie tylko dobrze.

Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas, nic nie mówiąc, aż w końcu zasnęli, z nadzieją, że kolejny dzień i te które nastąpią po nim będą przynosić już tylko lepsze rzeczy.

 

***

** 1.11.2014  sobota  **

 

Następnego dnia przed południem pożegnali się z Zaynem i Harrym, którzy uznali, że czas na nich, że już wystarczająco nadużyli ich gościnności i najwyższa pora wrócić do siebie. Wypuścili ich, oczywiście, po uprzednim wymuszeniu obietnicy, że to nie było jedyne takie spotkanie i że to powtórzą. Najszybciej jak się da.

– Liam – powiedział poważnie Harry, kiedy to szatyn coś takiego im właśnie zasugerował. – Tak jakby podobno mieliśmy razem grać, tak? – pokiwali głowami, nie tylko Liam, ale pozostali również. – Więc to nie będzie zdecydowanie ostatni raz, pierwszy owszem, ale nie ostatni. Będzie więcej, dużo więcej. Jeszcze będziesz miał nas dość – roześmiał się na minę Liama. – No stary, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale szczeniaczkowi nie można niczego odmówić.

– Nie wierz w nic, co teraz usłyszysz – wtrącił Louis, z nieco tylko złośliwą miną. Liamowi nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko pokręcić z rezygnacją głową. W takich okolicznościach nie miał po co mówić o tym, że wcale tak nie jest i szczeniaczek istnieje tylko w ich głowach.

 

*** 

 

Kiedy jakiś czas później rozdzwonił się telefon Louisa, nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Mimo to dla pewności rzucił jedno spojrzenie na wyświetlacz by się przekonać, że była to dokładnie ta osoba, o której myślał. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałby odwlec tą rozmowę, wiedział że w końcu będzie musiał ją odbyć.

– Cześć mamo – powiedział cicho, odbierając.

– Jak się trzymacie? – głos Jay był wystarczająco zmartwiony, żeby zorientował się co się dzieje. A bardziej żeby zorientował się ile wie jego mama.

– Czyli już wiesz.

– Louis.

– No dobrze dobrze, przecież wiem że wiesz – westchnął ciężko, doskonale odczytując o co jej chodzi. Mógł się łudzić, że nie wiedziała co się stało, mógł to robić do teraz. Ale wystarczyło to jedno słowo i wiedział, że koniec złudzeń. Wiedziała. – Dajemy radę.

– Jak on to zniósł?

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, który od jakiejś godziny spał na kanapie. Wyglądał absolutnie niewinnie. Niewinnie w sposób, przez który byłby pierwszy, żeby nakopać każdemu komu choćby przez myśl przeszła chęć, żeby go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Liama i momentalnie budziły się z nim instynkty opiekuńcze. Jeśli takowe w ogóle istnieją. Louis zdecydowanie był kimś, kto broni osoby na której mu zależy. Dlatego też wiedział, że znalazłoby się co najmniej kilka osób które dostały za swoje. Za to, co zrobiły Liamowi.

– Bywało lepiej. Ale nie jest źle, wczoraj był całkiem zajęty przez nas i chłopaków z radia… To nie jest coś czego już nie przechodził i nic, czego nie byłby w stanie przejść.

– Najlepiej by było jakby nie musiał już tego przechodzić.

– Wiem – westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Wiem o tym mamo, ale jak sama się nieraz przekonałaś, nie każdy jest taki wspaniałomyślny jak ty.

– Och, zdecydowanie nie jestem wspaniałomyślna. A już na pewno nie cały czas. Ale dzięki temu, że czasem mi się zdarzy, mam dwóch wspaniałych synów, których nie zamieniłabym na nic innego i nic więcej mi nie potrzeba.

– Tylko nie płacz, okej? Wszystko zniosę, ale nie to, że płaczesz.

– Postaram się, Lou – powiedziała ciepło. Mogła go przekonywać ile tylko chce, ale i tak wiedział, że płakała. – Przyjedźcie niedługo, chociaż na weekend.

– Znajdziemy jakiś, żeby was odwiedzić. Pozdrów dziewczynki od nas. Kocham cię mamo.

– Ja ciebie też, synku. Ciebie i Liama. Dbajcie o siebie i trzymajcie się – powiedziała i rozłączyła się.

Louis pomyślał, że to naprawdę dobrze, że mają chociaż jedną matkę, która zawsze jest po ich stronie.

 

***

 

Resztę weekendu spędzili właściwie na siedzeniu na kanapie razem z Niallem i zajmowali się pełnoetatowym nie robieniem niczego. Louis co jakiś czas rzucał niepewne i zmartwione spojrzenia na przyjaciela, które to ten ignorował, uznając że najlepiej będzie udawać, że tego nie widzi. Wiedział, że Louis się martwi, to nie tak, że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu... Po prostu nie miał w tym momencie ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Nie chciał tego po raz kolejny roztrząsać. Gdyby mógł, nigdy by nie wracał do tego tematu. Nigdy. Nagadał się o tym wystarczająco dużo na najbliższą, nieokreśloną ilość miesięcy.

Wystarczy, że będzie musiał znowu się z tym zmierzyć po weekendzie, nie tylko w radiu, ale też będzie potrzeba wyjaśnień dla Nicka. Tak, to zupełnie zrozumiałe, że nie ma ochoty teraz się jeszcze tym zajmować. Opowiadanie o tym dlaczego wyszło tak nie inaczej w ciągu dwóch dni nie jest czymś co sprawiało mu radość.

 

***

 

** 2.11.2014  niedziela **

 

Jak się okazało, nie musiał czekać do poniedziałku, żeby opowiedzieć to wszystko znowu. Jak się okazało, Nick wpadł na bardziej genialny pomysł. Mianowicie, przyszedł do nich w niedzielę po południu. Nie dzwonił, nie pisał, nie mieli żadnych powodów, żeby podejrzewać, że może się pojawić.

Siedzieli na kanapach, robiąc... Właściwie gdyby ktoś ich zapytał co robili to nie byliby w stanie powiedzieć nic konkretnego. Choćby od tego zależało ich życie, nie potrafiliby odpowiedzieć. Może można to było podpiąć pod siedzenie, gadanie, takie tam zajęcia w tym stylu. Można było, nikt przecież nie mówił, że trzeba.

Wtedy też rozległ się dzwonek. Drzwi otworzył Niall, który akurat był najbliżej. Nawet nie patrzył kto za nimi stoi, poprawiając w tym czasie opadające dresy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach podniósł wzrok na ich gościa. I zaniemówił. Dosłownie.

– Niall, kto to? – krzyknął Louis, orientując się, że cisza przy drzwiach trwała o kilka sekund za długo.

W odpowiedzi usłyszeli jedynie nie dające się odtworzyć dźwięki w wykonaniu blondyna.

– To ten wasz współlokator, któremu jak słyszałem buzia się nie zamyka? Bo nie wygląda – odezwał się ich gość i wtedy już wszystko było jasne.

– Jesteś... jesteś Nick – wydusił wreszcie z siebie Niall.

– Moja sława mnie wyprzedza – oznajmił, ściągając buty i ustawiając je obok innych.

– Chciałbyś – powiedział przewracając oczami Liam, który pojawił się w przedpokoju. – Mówiąc w skrócie to nasz tu obecny Niall zaniemówił z wrażenia, że oto widzi swojego ulubionego prezentera na żywo.

– Naprawdę? – zainteresował się Nick, przenosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie. Widać było, że to zainteresowanie speszyło nieco blondyna, ale szybko się ogarnął. Kilka głębokich wdechów i już był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

– Naprawdę to najbardziej lubię Liama i Harry’ego, ale na ciebie nie narzekam, jesteś zaraz za nimi. Razem z Zaynem – ostatnie zdanie dodał po sekundowym namyśle.

Mina Nicka chyba miała przypominać słynnego szczeniaczka ala Liam, ale na tym że chyba miała skończyły się wszelkie podobieństwa.

– Grimshaw, przywołuję cię do porządku – poinformował go Louis, szturchając go z łokcia.

Nick prychnął rozbawiony. To był jeden z powodów, dla których uwielbiał tych chłopaków. Byli po prostu nie do zastąpienia.

– Czyli podsumowując, bardzo lubisz wszystkich i tak generalnie to lubisz nasze radio.

– Bardzo. W skali od jeden do dziesięć...

– Jakieś jedenaście? – wtrącił Liam, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Tylko troszeczkę.

– Co najmniej piętnaście – odpowiedział spokojnie blondyn. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, powoli wracał do siebie i do swojego typowego zachowania.

– Dobra, skoro już tu jesteś to może byś z łaski swojej wszedł w końcu do środka, a nie robisz naszym sąsiadom darmowe kino.

– Ale za to jakie! – Machnął ręką, żeby zwizualizować jaki to powinno przyjąć rozmach. – Chociaż nie, za takie atrakcje i takich aktorów powinno się płacić. Może nie słono, ale jakoś na pewno.

Liam pokręcił głową.

– Wysoko się cenisz.

– Pffff, kto mnie ma wyceniać jak nie ja sam? – mężczyzna prychnął z rozbawieniem. Zdjął w końcu z siebie kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku. Poklepał Liama po ramieniu i poszedł w stronę kanapy, na której to się oczywiście rozsiadł.

Liam pokręcił głową i poszedł za nim. A raczej najpierw do kuchni, konkretniej do lodówki. Szybko zrobił inspekcję zawartości i wyraźnie tym usatysfakcjonowany, wyciągnął odpowiednią ilość butelek piwa. Czując bardzo wyraźnie, że bez tego się chyba jednak nie obędzie.

– Żyjesz, Horan? – zainteresował się tymczasem Louis, skupiając się na Niallu. Który mimo że już odpowiadał normalnie i wydawało się, że jest okej, to wciąż miał bardzo poważne zdziwienie wymalowane na twarzy.

– Żyję. Co mam nie żyć – wzruszył ramionami, ruszając po chwili w stronę kanap.

– Masz taką minę, że można mieć wątpliwości.

– Wal się, Tommo  – rzucił w niego poduszką zabraną z kanapy. Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, odchylając się, żeby nie trafiła go w twarz. – Daj człowiekowi w spokoju wyjść z szoku.

– To wychodź szybciej i się przyzwyczajaj, bo to będzie teraz twoja rzeczywistość.

Nick z aprobatą pokiwał głową.

– Dobrze mówi, polać mu.

– Następny co tylko o tym myśli i szuka najmniejszej okazji, żeby skorzystać – Louis pokręcił głową.

– Tradycja, jak widzę, ma się świetnie. Nawet rozszerza się o kolejne osoby.

– Jaka tradycja? – zapytał Nick, odwracając się w stronę Nialla.

– A taka, że za każdym razem kiedy ktoś mówi o polewaniu, Louis rzuca komentarz o szukaniu okazji do picia i tak dalej. Do tej pory tylko Harry słyszał takie coś, jak widać, teraz i ty dołączyłeś do tego grona – powiedział, na koniec wzruszając ramionami.

– Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć – mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał, po czym jakby nagle go coś olśniło, bo dodał: – Myślałby kto że jako właściciel baru powinieneś być przyzwyczajony do takich atrakcji i jakbyś tego inaczej nie próbował nazwać.

– Współwłaściciel – poprawił Louis, z niewzruszoną miną. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to było jedyne co zarejestrował z całej tej krótkiej wypowiedzi. 

– Jeden pies – machnął ręką Nick, a cała trójka, nawet Louis, roześmiała się. – No co, na jedno wychodzi.

– Oczywiście, ma pan rację, panie redaktorze – podsumował Louis. Nie robił już więcej komentarzy na ten temat i wręcz zbyt grzecznie jak na siebie przyjął od Liama butelkę.

 

***

 

Minęła co najmniej godzina nim Nick upomniał się o to, po co przyszedł. Chociaż upomniał się to nieodpowiednie i zbyt wyolbrzymione stwierdzenie. Bardziej na miejscu było określenie, że przypomniał o tym.

– Liam? – zaczął, ale zanim udało mu się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, szatyn podniósł się z kanapy i machnął ręką, nakazując mu tym gestem iść za sobą.

Zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju. Z westchnieniem zamknął drzwi i usiadł na fotelu.

– Chcesz wersję dłuższą czy krótszą?

– Taką jaką zechcesz się podzielić – powiedział, siadając na łóżku. Przyglądał się badawczo Liamowi. Szatyn domyślał się, że Nick widział, że trochę udawał. Udawał że było już okej, że się uśmiechał i wszystko było w porządku. Nie było. I prędko nie będzie. I jak na złość nikt nie chciał mu w to udawanie uwierzyć.

– Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie nadejdzie. Nie raz chciałem mieć to za sobą i powiedzieć co powinieneś wiedzieć, ale zawsze wychodziło coś przez co odkładałem to w nieskończoność. Aż w końcu ta historia sama wylazła i można powiedzieć, ugryzła mnie w tyłek. Czy jakoś tak.

– Zakładam że jest coś więcej niż to, co powiedziałeś mi kiedy przyjmowałem cię do radia...

Młodszy z mężczyzn zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi. Mgliście przypomniał sobie, że tłumaczył mu dlaczego mieszka z Lou. Nie wdając się specjalnie w szczegóły. Pamiętał, że powiedział mu tyle ile musiał.

– Tak. Okej... Jak tak o tym teraz myślę to chyba od zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem bi. Dobra, może nie to jak się to nazywa i z czym się to je, ale szybko zorientowałem się, że nie jestem taki jak inni. Że nie jestem jak Lou, że nie podobają mi się tylko dziewczyny albo tylko chłopcy. Zdarzało się, że jednocześnie podobała mi się dziewczyna i chłopak. Do pewnego momentu wydawało mi się, że to normalne, dopóki nie zrozumiałem, że nie wszyscy ludzie podchodzą do tego tolerancyjnie i to akceptują. To że Louis jest wyjątkowo otwarty i jest gejem nie działał na korzyść, niestety. Moi rodzice... wiedzieli o nim. Nigdy nie powiedzieli ani słowa na ten temat, nie dali w żaden sposób do zrozumienia, że są przeciw i że takich jak on nie akceptują. Wydawało się, że ujawnienie się to tylko formalność – prychnął, ale w tym prychnięciu nie było ani krzty rozbawienia. Jedynie rozgoryczenie i smutek.

– Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał cicho Nick.

– Na początku wakacji po jedenastej klasie. Przy kolacji, gadki szmatki, wiesz jak to jest. Więc co robię? Wypalam ze swoją rewelacją, że lubię i dziewczynki i chłopców. No i po chwili ciszy zaczęli nadawać. Jak już się wykrzyczeli, zażądali żebym wypierdalał z domu... Nie mieli zamiaru trzymać _tego_ w domu – tak jak dzień wcześniej, podkreślił słowo jakim określili go kiedyś rodzice. Próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że to nadal go rusza. Nick od razu przejrzał te zamiary, ale nic nie powiedział. – Dostałem kilkanaście godzin na to, żebym spakował swoje rzeczy i wyniósł się z domu. Było im wszystko jedno co zabiorę, mogłem wziąć właściwie wszystko z pokoju i co tylko jeszcze, abym się wyniósł. Zadzwoniłem po Louisa, pakowaliśmy rzeczy przez kilka godzin i w sumie zanim nadszedł ranek już nas tam nie było. I przyjechaliśmy tutaj. Resztę właściwie znasz. Najgorsze jest to, że jak już był tyle czasu spokój to jakimś cudem mnie znalazła i znowu będzie rozpieprzać moje życie...

– Liam...

– I to nie tylko moje, bo teraz jeszcze uderzyła w wasze, w radio, a ja wiem ile to radio dla ciebie znaczy, ja pierdole, mogłem się spodziewać, że tak się to skończy...

– Liam – powiedział stanowczo Nick, na tyle stanowczo, że był w stanie przedrzeć się przez słowotok Liama. Szatyn zamilkł, patrząc w taki sposób na mężczyznę, jakby bał się tego co zaraz usłyszy. Nick westchnął i kontynuował: – Nie miej takiej wystraszonej miny. W nikogo to bardziej nie uderzyło niż w ciebie. A skoro już teraz wiemy co i jak, naszym obowiązkiem jest zająć się tobą i tym, żebyś się już tym nie martwił.

– Ale...

– Cicho, to już postanowione. Mogę się założyć, że Tommo się ze mną zgodzi.

– Nie musisz się zakładać. Zgodzi się, jeszcze ci przyklaśnie – odparł cicho Liam.

– Bardzo dobrze. Coś wymyślimy, żeby nie miała do ciebie dostępu. Wcale. Obiecuję.

– Dzięki, Nick.

– Nie ma za co – poklepał go po ramieniu. Niby to nie było wiele, ale są chwile kiedy to znaczyło prawie wszystko. To była właśnie taka chwila. Chwila kiedy taki niewielki gest robił ogromną różnicę.

Wrócili do salonu, gdzie czekała na nich pozostała dwójka.

– I jak? – zapytał Lou, patrząc na nich ze zmartwieniem.

– Muszę się napić – powiedział tylko Liam, siadając na kanapie. Nick pokiwał głową.

– Rzadko można usłyszeć coś takiego z twoich ust. Ale tym razem w stu procentach popieram.

Louis bez słowa poszedł do barku, wyciągnął kilka butelek, nalał z każdej po trochu, zamieszał i już po chwili postawił szklanki przed każdym z nich. Liam nie czekał na resztę, wziął ją w dłoń i jednym haustem wypił prawie połowę.

– To nawet nie jest tak, że wszyscy byli przeciwko mnie. Ona... Ona zniosła to najgorzej. Jeśli można to tak określić. Ojciec... ojciec może nie byłby tak na nie, ale ona go urobiła tak jak chciała. Nawet mu się nie dziwię, mimo że to boli. Czasami robisz coś co jest sprzeczne z tobą jeśli robisz to dla kogoś kogo kochasz...

– Liam, nie pierdol głupot – prychnął Nick. – Nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia na to co zrobili. Żadnego. Skoro nie potrafili docenić jakiego świetnego mają syna to ich problem. Tak zdecydowali i teraz będą ponosić tego konsekwencje.

– Masz nas, Li – wtrącił Niall, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.

– Wiem. Wiem, chociaż czasami ciężko mi w to wierzyć.

– Nie sądzę, żeby znudziło nam się powtarzanie tego aż w to uwierzysz. Szybciej ci się znudzi słuchanie tego w kółko – dorzucił jeszcze od siebie Louis.

– Zobaczymy – powiedział tylko Liam.

Przez resztę popołudnia nie powracali już do tego tematu. Za co Liam był im niezmiernie wdzięczny. Kiedy po kilku godzinach Nick uznał, że czas zawijać się do domu, cieszył się że jego szef w ogóle się do nich wybrał. Zaoszczędził mu podwójnego opowiadania tej historii w poniedziałek. Nie wierzył, że obędzie się bez tego kiedy spotka się z Jade. Nie było takiej opcji. A tak załatwił to tak, że musiał o tym mówi raz dziennie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że na trzecim razie się zakończy.


	8. Chapter 8

 

** 3.11.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Liam właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy minęła mu audycja. W jednej chwili żartował z Harry’m na antenie, za chwilę poza nią, a w kolejnej był już poza studiem, kierując się w stronę recepcji. Nick na dzień dobry przypomniał mu, że po audycji ma się zająć Jade, tak jak było umówione i obiecane. Nie to że byłby w stanie o tym zapomnieć. Jedyne o czym chciałby zapomnieć to główny i pierwotny powód, dla którego dziewczyna w ogóle miała się tu pojawić. Całą resztę bardzo chętnie przyjmował i nie zamierzał narzekać.

Danielle zauważyła go w tej samej chwili, kiedy jego stopa przekroczyła próg. Nie było to coś, czym mogłaby go zaskoczyć, bo co jak co, ale wyczuwanie kto się kiedy i gdzie pojawia miała wyćwiczone do perfekcji. Poza tym, nie pracował tu od dziś. Takie rzeczy jak przyzwyczajenia, a już tym bardziej umiejętności współpracowników szybko zapadają w pamięć. A wiedza o nich czasami bardzo się przydaje.

– Liam! – krzyknęła w jego stronę, nawet nie odwracając się od dziewczyny, z którą rozmawiała. Zajęło mu jakiś ułamek sekundy zorientowanie się kto jest jej rozmówczynią i dlaczego go zawołała skoro zazwyczaj tego nie robiła.

Kiedy znalazł się już przy blacie, wyszczerzył się do Danielle. Kobieta chyba tylko dla utrzymania pozorów przewróciła oczami, że niby jest taka zdegustowana jego zachowaniem, ale zdradzał ją ciepły uśmiech, jaki mu posłała. Liam zwrócił się ku drugiej z dziewczyn. Była śliczna. Zdawała się być nieco onieśmielona, przez co wyglądała jeszcze ładniej. Ciemne włosy przerzucone przez jedno ramię, delikatny makijaż. Miała w sobie coś takiego, że od razu robiła bardzo pozytywne wrażenie.

– Jade – powiedziała nieśmiało wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. Chłopak nie miał takich problemów, ba, nie miał żadnych problemów, żeby przywitać się z nią tak jak w jego mniemaniu na to zasługiwała. 

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, obejmując mocno, na chwilę wtulając nos w jej włosy. W tym momencie nie mógł znaleźć słów, które oddałyby wszystko to, co chciał jej powiedzieć, także powiedział krótko i na temat:

– Dziękuję – szepnął jej prosto do ucha, a dziewczyna po prostu pogładziła go po plecach. Zrozumiała.

Danielle obrzuciła ich wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem, a także kolejnym ciepłym uśmiechem, kiedy po chwili odsunęli się od siebie. Zrobili więc to samo, uśmiechnęli się do niej, bo cóż, uśmiechy jak ten zazwyczaj były zaraźliwe. I kiedy otrzymujesz taki, czujesz potrzebę, nie przymus a właśnie potrzebę, żeby ten uśmiech odwzajemnić.

– No to idziemy, oprowadzę cię po przybytku Nicka, w końcu po to tutaj dzisiaj przyszłaś – powiedział, machając ręką w kierunku korytarza, z którego nie tak dawno wyszedł.

– Właściwie... – zaczęła, podążając za nim. – Właściwie to ta wycieczka krajoznawcza to tylko dodatek.

– Do czego?

– Do tego, że mogę was poznać osobiście – powiedziała, czerwieniąc się nieco i spuściła głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje buty.

Dopiero śmiech Liama sprawił, że nieśmiało uniosła głowę, by przenieść wzrok z podłogi na niego.

– Słodka jesteś, mówił ci to ktoś?

– Nic się nie równa z tym, że mogę to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Liam pokręcił ze śmiechem głową. Dziewczyna była przesłodka. I urocza, zdecydowanie urocza. W tej właśnie chwili po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że to był genialny pomysł, żeby ją tu zaprosić. Będzie musiał później podziękować sprawcom tego zamieszania. W końcu gdyby nie oni to ani ona ani on nie mieliby okazji i możliwości, żeby pogadać tak na żywo.

– Grimmy, jesteś? – zawołał w głąb korytarza, tam właśnie mieścił się gabinet Nicka.

– A jak myślisz, Payne? – rozległ się nieco przytłumiony głos. – Czego się tam czaisz, właź.

Uniósł brwi patrząc na Jade, a ta zachichotała.

– Nigdy się nie pytasz, a przynajmniej nie z takiej odległości to aż się zmartwić zdążyłem dlaczego tak – usłyszeli, kiedy już pojawili się w drzwiach.

– Bo dzisiaj nie jestem sam – odparł, odsuwając się na bok tak, żeby mężczyzna mógł zobaczyć z kim zawitał w jego skromne progi.

– Jade – powiedziała dziewczyna, z nieco mniejszą już nieśmiałością, ale jakaś jej część jeszcze wciąż tam była. I była widoczna. _Do czasu_ , pomyślał szatyn, _do czasu_. 

– Nick – odparł, przyciągając ją do siebie tak jak wcześniej Liam i przytulając mocno. – Dziękuję za to, co dla niego zrobiłaś i nie mów, że nic, bo to naprawdę dużo znaczyło. Nie tylko dla niego – Liam udał, że wcale nie słyszał jak mężczyzna szepnął te słowa dziewczynie do ucha. Może o to mu chodziło, żeby słyszał. Tego na razie nie wiedział, mógł się tylko domyślać. Ale że się z tym zgadzał... To już inna para kaloszy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiali o wszystkim czy też może o niczym konkretnym, aż w końcu uznali, że nadeszła pora na dalszą część wycieczki.

– Rozmawiałem ze Stylesem, wiesz o czym – rzucił w stronę Liama, kiedy już wychodzili. – Mamy kilka pomysłów, nie musisz się tym przejmować.

Skinął głową. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę o tym, że _ona_ mogłaby się naprzykrzać komukolwiek przez to, że wiedziała gdzie pracuje, a Harry powiedział, że pogada z Nickiem. Jak widać szybko poszło mu dotrzymanie danego słowa.

Zauważył, że Jade rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, więc machnął ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że to właściwie nic ważnego. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać do najważniejszego powodu dlaczego w ogóle dane im było się poznać. Wszystko przed nimi, a im dłużej może to przeciągnąć i odsunąć w czasie... Nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować.

– Masz farta, akurat napatoczył się nam Zayn – zaśmiał się kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się brunet. Nawet nie musiał go wołać, bo ten jakoś szóstym zmysłem chyba wyczuł, że o nim mowa, rozejrzał się tylko i ruszył prosto w ich stronę.

– To jest Zayn? – jęknęła Jade.

– We własnej osobie – odpowiedział jej brunet szczerząc się przy tym jak idiota.

I po raz kolejny została porwana w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Tym razem nie była już w ogóle zaskoczona, także tym że po raz kolejny usłyszała „dziękuję” wyszeptane wprost do ucha. Nie to, żeby Liam to słyszał. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę słyszał, trochę się domyślił, a trochę wydedukował patrząc na ruch warg chłopaka.

– Jak to się stało, że tacy przystojniacy pracują w _radiu_? – pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Taka strata dla ludzkości.

– Ludzkość musi to przeżyć.

– Nie ludzkość, kobiety. Chociaż faceci bardziej, bo babki to i tak mogą się obejść smakiem.

– No gdzie, z nim mają jeszcze szansę, wolny jest z tego, co mi wiadomo – Zayn wskazał głową na Liama, który próbował udawać oburzonego, ale średnio mu to wychodziło.

Jade uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy kręciła głową. Jakby wiedziała coś, czego oni nie dostrzegali bądź nie chcieli dostrzec.

– Co powiecie na kawę? Wiem, że to nie jest jakaś szczególna atrakcja, ale tak na schodach w takim towarzystwie...

– Jade? – zapytał Liam. Jego reakcja i jego zdanie na ten temat było więcej niż oczywiste.

– Prowadź – zwróciła się do Zayna, jako że to od niego wyszła ta propozycja.

Dziesięć minut i jedną wizytę w kantorku później siedzieli już na schodach z kubkami kawy w dłoniach.

Kiedy już zaczęli rozmawiać, ani się obejrzeli a minęło im prawie dwie godziny. A rozmawiali o wszystkim. O tym czego słuchają, co oglądają, co lubią robić w wolnym czasie. I wielu innych podobnych sprawach. 

– Miło się rozmawia i chętnie bym tu został, ale Nick mnie zabije jak nie będę przy mikrofonie za pół godziny. Musimy to powtórzyć, chyba że... – Zayn zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę i powiedział: – Chyba że pokontynuujemy to potem.

– Po twojej audycji? – upewnił się szatyn, a kiedy Zayn przytaknął, przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę. – Co ty na to?

– Czy to naprawdę nie jest jasne? Oczywiście, że w to wchodzę.

– To jesteśmy umówieni. Idź, czyń swoją powinność i widzimy się potem, będziemy w kantorku.

Zayn skinął głową i pokierował się tam, gdzie powinien czyli najpierw do Nicka, a następnie do studia.

A Liam i Jade powędrowali, jak zapowiedzieli, do kantorka. Kiedy już tam dotarli, Liam zrobił im kolejną kawę i rozsiedli się wygodnie na fotelach.

– Więc...

– Więc... – podchwycił Liam, szczerząc się znad swojego kubka. To było tak surrealistyczne, że jednocześnie fascynujące, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał się wyszczerzyć do niej jak idiota. A że nie był jednym który się szczerzył, tym fajniejsze było to uczucie.

– Jesteś z Zaynem? – rzuciła znienacka Jade, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Co? – Tak go zaskoczyła, zadając to pytanie, kiedy trzymał kubek przy ustach, że prawie się zakrztusił. Prawie.

– Ty i Zayn. Jesteście razem?

– Nie. Nie jesteśmy – Był świadomy, że nie powiedział tego tak pewnie jak powinien, przez co jego odpowiedź będzie potraktowana jako niepewna. Spojrzenie, jakim go obrzuciła, dosadnie mówiło dwie rzeczy, że zdecydowanie ma rację w tym co podejrzewał i że dziewczyna wątpi w jego słowa. Cokolwiek jednak nie myślała, powiedziała tylko:

– Szkoda. Powinniście.

– Nie jestem tego taki pewny.

– Pasujecie do siebie – powiedziała nonszalancko, wzruszając ramionami, jakby stwierdzała oczywistość.

– Wydaje ci się.

– Nie. Widzę was po raz pierwszy i to widzę, a ja się rzadko mylę w takich sprawach. Jeśli nie jesteście to powinniście być. Zdecydowanie powinniście.

Wzruszył ramionami. Jak inaczej mógłby zareagować na taką rewelację? Dziewczyna może i miała swoje zdanie i swoją wizję, ale co to miało mieć wspólnego z tym, co było naprawdę? Jej podejście do sprawy to jedno, jego podejście to drugie, ale rzeczywistość jak zawsze rządziła się swoimi prawami i to czego on chciał i czego chciał ktoś inny to mogli sobie chcieć. Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Nasłuchałaś się tego w ciągu ostatnich godzin, ale muszę to powiedzieć jeszcze raz. Naprawdę, naprawdę dziękuję – powiedział, zmieniając temat. Zresztą i tak chciał ponownie podziękować, bo było za co, a że się trafiła akurat odpowiednia pora to tym lepiej się stało.

– Nie ma za co. Po prostu powiedziałam to co uważałam za słuszne. I prawdziwe.

– Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję.

Przez kilka chwil zajmowali się jedynie piciem kawy, aż w końcu Jade zapytała:

– Dobra. Nie chcesz to nie mów i tak dalej, ale nie mogę nie zapytać... Chociaż właściwie nie wiem czy mogę i czy w ogóle powinnam. Ale... Jak to się stało, że wyszło jak wyszło?

Liam westchnął. Spodziewał się tego pytania. Można powiedzieć, że nawet oczekiwał w jakiś sposób na to, że zostanie ono zadane. Do tego stopnia się na to nastawiał, że właściwie się na to przygotował.

– Możesz, właściwie zasłużyłaś na tą opowieść... Krótko mówiąc, okazało się, że nawet jeśli moi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko temu, że mój przyjaciel jest gejem to jednak syn biseksualista to było za dużo. Wyrzucili mnie z domu, kiedy się ujawniłem. Chociaż tyle dobrego z ich strony, że dali mi trochę czasu na to, żebym zabrał to co chcę. I od tamtej pory jestem złem wcielonym. Przynajmniej tyle wnioskuję z tego, co sporadycznie uda im się mi powiedzieć – zamilkł na moment, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. – Wciąż nie wiem czy bardziej mam ochotę płakać czy wrzeszczeć z wściekłości, kiedy o tym myślę. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że miałem przyjaciela, który pomógł mi wtedy i pomaga do dzisiaj, i jest lepszym _bratem_ niż oni rodzicami.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak doskonale to rozumiem. Miałeś o tyle lepiej, że miałeś tego przyjaciela, jedna osoba, nawet jedna osoba to więcej niż być w tym wszystkim samemu... Nie, nie użalam się ani nic, już dawno się z tym pogodziłam, chociaż czasem jest mi wciąż przykro, że musiałam sobie radzić sama. Ale poradziłam sobie. Przynajmniej wiem, że ci, którzy teraz są przy mnie i dla mnie, mają gdzieś to kim jestem. Od czasu kiedy przestałam ukrywać, że jestem biseksualna można powiedzieć, że bardzo dokładnie sprawdzam potencjalnych znajomych. Po co mam się zawieść na kimś kiedy już zdążę się do tej osoby przywiązać.

– Bez sensu.

– Właśnie. Więc jeśli mam możliwość to albo sprawdzam co uważają na ten temat albo mówię wprost, to zależy. Ale... lepiej wiedzieć na czym się stoi. Człowiek uczy się całe życie, czasem na naprawdę paskudnych doświadczeniach.

– Grunt to z tego wyjść. I znaleźć takich, co to docenią, docenią to, co się im oferuje. Czy jakby tego nie nazwać, wszystko jedno jak to nazwiesz – westchnął, po czym dodał: – Czasami mam wrażenie, że ludzie bardziej boją się tego, że ktoś jest biseksualistą niż tego, że jest gejem czy lesbijką. Nigdy chyba tego nie zrozumiem, naprawdę.

– Tego nie da się zrozumieć. Rozumiesz kiedy jesteś bi lub homo. Kiedy jesteś hetero i nie znasz nikogo takiego to masz to zasadniczo gdzieś. Albo nie chcesz poznać, bo po co.

– To smutne, kiedy się tak nad tym zastanowić.

– Lepiej się więc nie zastanawiać, taki z tego wniosek. Ani nic nie zmienisz ani nie poprawisz, będzie tak samo jak było, a może nawet tylko gorzej. I jedyne, co uzyskasz to to, że się zdenerwujesz.

– Czyli podsumowując, najlepiej wyznawać zasadę żyj i daj żyć innym? – Liam uniósł delikatnie brew, kiedy mówił to zdanie. Zdanie które w międzyczasie stało się czymś na kształt motta, oddającego dokładnie jego podejście do sprawy.

– Coś w tym stylu – przytaknęła.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Był to ten rodzaj ciszy, kiedy wszystkie słowa jakie chciałoby się powiedzieć muszą mieć chwilę, żeby je odpowiednio przyswoić i przeanalizować. Albo tylko przyswoić, analizowanie i wyciąganie wniosków zostawiając na potem.

– Naprawdę nic cię nie łączy z Zaynem?

– Coś ty się tak uczepiła? – roześmiał się tylko trochę chcąc zakryć niezręczność jaką powodowały u niego te słowa i te insynuacje.

Znał go dopiero trzy dni, do jasnej anielki! Samo myślenie o tym, że mogłoby go coś z nim łączyć było niedorzeczne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że czuł się trochę niezręcznie rozmawiając z nią o tym. Widział ją w końcu pierwszy raz na oczy. Nasłucha się takiego gadania i w końcu zacznie w to wierzyć i zepsuje przez to dobrze zapowiadającą się przyjaźń zanim na dobre będzie miała okazję i możliwość się rozpocząć. Czego jak czego, ale tego naprawdę nie chciał testować ani sprawdzać.

– Tak tylko... Po prostu uważam, że powinniście być razem. Przeczucie czy kobieca intuicja, nazwij to jak chcesz.

–Kobieca intuicja, jasne – jęknął, trochę z rozbawieniem.

Można powiedzieć, że pojawienie się Zayna poniekąd go uratowało.

– Co, już? Tak szybko?

– Nie wiem czy tak szybko czy tylko szybko ale tak, już jestem. To gdzie teraz zmierzamy?

– Jedzenie – odpowiedzieli chórem Liam i Jade, nawet specjalnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym tylko mówiąc to, co im pierwsze do głowy przyszło. Dopiero wtedy zorientowali się co powiedzieli i zaczęli się śmiać.

– Czyli ustalone – odparł Zayn, chichocząc. – A więc chodźmy.

Pozostała część popołudnia, a także spora część wieczoru minęła im w niezwykle przyjemnej atmosferze. I chociaż żadne z nich nie mówiło o tym głośno, ale pomimo tego jak niefortunnie się poznali to znajomość ta miała spore szanse na to, by stać się czymś fajnym w przyszłości. A fakt że wymienili się numerami i innymi namiarami do siebie zanim porozjeżdżali się do domów naprawdę mógł o czymś takim świadczyć.

 

***

 

** 4.11.2014  wtorek **

 

Dopiero we wtorkowy poranek Nick miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby pozbierać wszystkie pomysły dotyczące kroków, jakie może podjąć w sprawie Liama. A raczej w sprawie uchronienia go przed kolejnymi problemami i całą resztą. Miał kilka wizji co by to mogło być, nie było to zbyt wiele, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. A to, co zamierzał załatwić jako pierwsze, w jego ocenie było całkiem niezłym początkiem.

Dlatego też gdy tylko znalazł się pod siedzibą stacji, skierował się w stronę jednego z ochroniarzy.

– Panie Grimshaw – skinął mu głową na powitanie. Oczywiście odpowiedział i od razu poprosił go o krótką rozmowę. Weszli do środka i Nick od razu zaczął mówić to o co mu chodzi.

– Słuchaj Mark, sprawa wygląda tak. Może się zdarzyć, że ktoś będzie pytał o Liama i będzie chciał wejść. Jeśli będziesz mieć jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, nawet minimalne, pod żadnym pozorem nie wpuszczasz. Dzwonisz po mnie i w razie potrzeby po policję. Zwłaszcza jeśli będzie to ktoś tak po pięćdziesiątce... – zastanowił się przez chwilę, ponieważ przyszła mu do głowy jeszcze inna możliwość, na którą też powinni być przygotowani. Wydawało mu się, że Liam nie miał rodzeństwa, ale przecież to nie był problem kogoś zorganizować, prawda? – Chociaż właściwie to ktokolwiek by to nie był, jeśli nie chce odejść i wydaje ci się podejrzany to dzwoń do mnie i na policję.

– Chodzi o to co było w piątek? – zapytał ochroniarz. Czym uradował mężczyznę, bo dzięki temu nie musiał wyjaśniać sytuacji.

– Dokładnie o to. Chłopcy się martwią, że może chcieć go tutaj dopaść. Albo chociażby wynająć kogoś, żeby dokopać mu jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie ma mowy, panie Grimshaw. Nie na mojej zmianie. I nie na żadnej zmianie, bo przekażę też chłopakom, żeby mieli to na uwadze. Zrobimy co się da, żeby nikt ale to absolutnie nikt nie naprzykrzał się Liamowi. I nikomu innemu też nie.

– Dziękuję, Mark – odparł tylko, poklepując go po plecach.

Trochę już spokojniejszy, pokierował się w stronę swojego gabinetu. Nadal rozmyślał nad tym co jeszcze może zrobić. I co jeszcze może się stać.

Bo może się coś stać, może zechcieć się mu ponaprzykrzać także tutaj. Nigdy nie wiadomo, więc po prostu trzeba być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność, zwłaszcza tą złą. Chociaż tyle może zrobić dla jednego ze swoich ulubionych pracowników.

Dzień dopiero się zaczynał, miał więc wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby obmyślić kilka innych środków zaradczych. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jak to mówią, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Zabrał się do pracy.

****

***

 

** 5.11.2014  środa **

 

– Cześć chłopaki! – wykrzyknął Liam, wchodząc do mieszkania. Odpowiedział mu zgodny chórek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zdjął adidasy. Spojrzał w dół, kiedy chciał je ustawić tak, żeby nie stały w przejściu. Wtedy też zauważył dwie dodatkowe pary, których widok nie był widokiem typowym. Wiedział już dlaczego wydawało się że odezwał się nieco liczniejszy chórek niż ten jakiego się spodziewał.

– No w końcu raczyłeś się pojawić – przywitał go zrzędliwy ton Louisa, kiedy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Liam nie skomentował. Harry i Zayn nie wyglądali jakby siedzieli tu od nie wiadomo ilu godzin, a i z tego co pamiętał, Niall miał kończyć swoją zmianę tylko nieco ponad godzinę wcześniej niż on sam. Znał swojego przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, że wiedział że jeśli się uprze to będzie narzekał niezależnie czy musiał czekać kilka minut czy kilka godzin.

– A co to za okazja?

– A to nie możemy bez okazji?

– Nie no, oczywiście że możemy, ale wyczuwam, że jest jakaś więc się pytam grzecznie jaka. I czy coś mnie nie minęło – powiedział, przyjmując od Nialla talerz z obiadem. Sądząc po tych pustych, stojących na stole, musiał uraczyć pozostałych już wcześniej. Nie zamierzał jednak protestować, był głodny, a zawartość talerza pachniała zbyt dobrze, żeby sobie mógł odmówić. Nie to żeby był w stanie odmówić sobie czegokolwiek ugotowanego przez Nialla. Mieszkał z nimi około miesiąca a już zdążyli się uzależnić. Od niego i jego gotowania.

– No masz ci los, przejrzałeś nas – westchnął teatralnie Harry. – Wpadłem na genialny pomysł i uznaliśmy z Zaynem, że postawimy was przed faktem dokonanym i zwalimy się wam na głowę – zakończył z rozbrajająco szczerym uśmiechem. 

Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem i zapytał:

– Co to za genialny plan?

Harry odchrząknął, wstając i zwrócił się w ich stronę:

– Spotkanie przy drinkach w związku z zespołem, mające na celu omówienie innych spraw, bo zakładam, że przespaliśmy się z tym pomysłem...

– Może lepiej byłoby, żebyś się z jakimś człowiekiem przespał, a nie z pomysłem – rzucił Zayn, uśmiechając się złośliwie, jakby wiedział więcej niż mówił. Wnioskując po tym jak szybko Harry zrobił się czerwony, brunet mógł rzeczywiście coś wiedzieć. I chociaż to co mógł wiedzieć, było niezmiernie interesujące dla pozostałych, jakimś cudem uznali, że chwilowo to odpuszczą. Jeszcze będzie niejedna okazja, każda kolejna nawet lepsza od poprzedniej, żeby wrócić do tego tematu. Zwłaszcza jeśli natrafią na taki moment kiedy takiemu Harry’emu będzie to bardzo nie na rękę.

– Załóżmy, że wszyscy przemyśleliśmy sobie całą sprawę – Niall specjalnie zaakcentował słowo przemyśleliśmy. Pozostali udali, że nie widzieli wdzięczności jaka malowała się w spojrzeniu Harry’ego. – Co w związku z tym mielibyśmy teraz rozważyć wspólnie?

– Na przykład to, że powinniśmy podzielić się swoimi tworami, takimi z których jesteśmy zadowoleni i chcielibyśmy z nimi coś zrobić. Przede wszystkim takimi. Ja swoje już dziś przyniosłem, w razie jakbyście byli za.

– No wszystko pięknie, ale a, ja nie mam bo nikt, nie to że pokazuję paluchem na ciebie, nic mi o tym nie powiedział, b, nic mojego nie nadaje się do pokazania – zaprotestował Zayn.

– Przecież nie mówię, że to musi być dzisiaj – Harry wcale nie krył się z tym, że przewrócił oczami. – To po pierwsze, po drugie, nie przesadzaj, tak ci się wydaje. Po tym jak genialną muzykę wymyśliłeś do piosenki Liama niemożliwe jest, żebyś nie miał tego w sobie. Jest lepiej niż ci się wydaje, mogę cię o tym zapewnić.

Zayn chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, otworzył już nawet usta, by to zrobić. Nie dane mu to jednak było, gdyż Harry uznał, że nie ma co się teraz kłócić z uparciuchem, lepiej wyjść z jakąś dobrą propozycją. I tak się składa, że miał taką w zanadrzu. Wymyśloną na poczekaniu i z potrzeby chwili, ale kto by tam patrzył na szczegóły. Bo na pewno nie on.

– Umówmy się tak, damy sobie kilka dni, żeby się zastanowić co się naszym zdaniem nadaje a co nie i tak dalej, i podrzucimy to sobie, tak żeby każdy miał jedną kopię dla siebie i potem sobie przeanalizujemy i powiedzmy nie wiem, w weekend się spotkamy znowu i wtedy sobie podyskutujemy nad tym razem, co wy na to?

– Ja w to wchodzę – powiedział Liam, odstawiając talerz na stół. Louis i Niall pokiwali dość entuzjastycznie głowami. Harry przeniósł więc spojrzenie na Zayna, który wyglądał jakby się wahał.

– No co tak patrzysz, to chyba wiadomo, że wchodzę, przegłosowaliście mnie zresztą, więc niezależnie co bym chciał to i tak jestem na straconej pozycji.

– Zayn – powiedział poważnie Harry, zanim ktoś inny zabrał głos. – Ale jesteśmy w tym razem. Jeśli mamy być zespołem, to mamy działać jak zespół, więc albo wszyscy albo wcale.

Zayn przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Analizował to co powiedzieli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry może mieć rację. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć myśli o tym jak bardzo złe jest to, co ma zapisane w swoim notesie i tak dalej. Z jednej strony chciał je komuś pokazać, z drugiej się tego obawiał.

Westchnął ciężko. Będzie się musiał przełamać jeśli chce coś w tym kierunku robić. A chciał. I to właśnie z tymi chłopakami.

– Okej. Dalej uważam, że nie ma tam nic co mogłoby się nadawać, żeby ujrzało światło dzienne, ale niech wam będzie. Może znajdę coś co nie jest takie tragiczne jak reszta. Tylko żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.

– Pozwól, że sami o tym zadecydujemy, słońce – cmoknął bardzo przesadzonym, bardzo cukierkowym tonem Harry, a Zayn wywrócił oczami, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że oni wiedzą że ledwie powstrzymuje śmiech.

– Żeby potem nie było, że nie ostrzegałem – powtórzył, bo tak naprawdę w tym zawierało się wszystko co chciał przekazać. I nie trzeba było nic więcej dodawać.

 

*** 

 

Jakieś dwie a może nawet trzy godziny później atmosfera bardzo się rozluźniła. Bardziej niż była wcześniej, bo to zasadniczo było niemożliwe w ich wykonaniu, żeby nie była wystarczająco i odpowiednio luźna. Rozłożyli się w całym salonie i rozmawiali już na tyle tematów, że teraz ciężko było im wymienić chociaż jeden.

Liam zauważył stojącego na balkonie Zayna, który jak domyślał się poszedł tam w jednym celu. Unosząca się nad nim smuga dymu utwierdziła go w tym przemyśleniu. Rzucił więc spojrzenie na kanapę, ale siedząca tam reszta towarzystwa była zbyt zajęta dyskutowaniem o _czymś_ , co dla niego było czarną magią, więc bez większych wyrzutów ruszył na taras.

– Zbyt surowo się oceniasz – rzucił niby niezobowiązująco Liam, kiedy pojawił się właściwie znikąd obok bruneta.

– Co masz na myśli? – powiedział, wydmuchując z ust chmurę dymu.

– To niemożliwe, żeby twoje teksty nie były genialne.

– Sam się przekonasz – wzruszył ramionami. Zdążył się już zorientować, że każdy z nich jest bardziej uparty od drugiego, więc to będzie cud jeśli się w tym składzie, całą piątką, nie pozabijają, ale wszystko jest do zrobienia tak właściwie. Jeśli się bardzo chce. Póki co przekonał się że czasami lepiej z nimi nie wojować, a pozwolić żeby przekonali się sami o tym, że się mylą. Cóż, Zayn był pewny, że w tym przypadku tak właśnie będzie, że kiedy przekonają się że się pomylili, przyznają mu rację. I wcale nie będzie wtedy tryumfował, ale to już jest zupełnie inna bajka.

– Wiesz... Powiedziałbym, że jeśli ktoś ma być niepewny to tylko i wyłącznie ja.

Zayn parsknął, odwracając się w jego stronę z niedowierzaniem.

– No chyba sobie kpisz.

– Nie.

– Liam, ja nie żartuję mówiąc że sobie kpisz.

– Ja nie żartuję mówiąc że jeśli miałby to być któryś z nas to zdecydowanie byłbym to ja – powiedział z taką samą determinacją jaką wykazywał brunet. Zayn popatrzył na niego jakby oceniając sytuację.  

– Po tym co zaprezentowałeś ostatnio, zwłaszcza że widziałem cały proces powstawania, nie przekonasz mnie że nie mam racji. Jesteś genialny. I jeśli w to nie wierzysz, już ja się postaram żebyś uwierzył – zapewnił, gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce.

– Zobaczymy.

Wrócili do salonu. Nie wracali więcej do tego tematu. Przynajmniej tego wieczora. Wszystko co miało zostać powiedziane, zostało powiedziane w tamtym momencie. 

 

***

 

** 6.11.2014  czwartek **

 

Liam przewracał kartki w gazecie, popijając gorącą herbatę. Siedzieli z Joshem w kantorku i rozkoszowali się względną ciszą i spokojem po kolejnej audycji. Dość zabawnej audycji, warto było dodać. Zresztą, tak to już było kiedy prowadzącymi program byli Liam i Harry. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy który zaskoczy i co jeszcze się wydarzy. Praca z nimi była czasami jak jazda na rowerze z zasłoniętymi oczami. Czy coś w tym stylu. Tym razem było podobnie. Nie wiadomo skąd dopadła ich taka głupawka, że nie mogli nic zrobić. Poza tym że dać się ponieść. Po zadowolonej minie Nicka wiedzieli że się opłaciło. Dlatego też takie chwile jak ta, które miały miejsce po tych zwłaszcza mocno nieprzewidywalnych audycjach, były wyjątkowo przydatne.

Dopóki nie zostają przerwane przez wpadające do środka osoby, które zachowują się jakby coś ich goniło.

– Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę, że dostałem się tutaj tylko przez to że sypiam z Nickiem to naprawdę, nie ręczę za siebie! A już tym bardziej jak gdzieś po kątach znowu będą gadać że muszę być dobry w łóżku skoro wciąż mnie trzyma! – Harry zakończył ten swój wybuch w chwili kiedy rzucił się na wolne krzesło. Oddychał ciężko, jakby biegł przez całą drogę. Na dobrą sprawę to nie było jakieś wybitnie niemożliwe i wcale by nie zdziwiło gdyby tak właśnie było.

– A tak nie było? – zapytał Liam. Trochę przekornie, bo wiedział że te plotki to właśnie tylko plotki.

– Liam, spałeś kiedy ostatni raz o tym mówiłem? Oczywiście że nie – oburzył się Harry. – Zresztą, kto jak kto ale ty powinieneś mieć lepsze pojęcie na temat tego z kim sypia Nick a z kim nie – wyszczerzył się w jego stronę. 

– Czyli nie sypiasz z Nickiem? – wypalił nagle Josh. Harry obrzucił go w zamian naprawdę paskudnym spojrzeniem. Wtedy Josh wiedział już na pewno że to nie było to o co powinien zapytać. I że zdecydowanie nie zaplusował w oczach Harry’ego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

 –Nie mów że w to uwierzyłeś – stwierdził głucho. Josh skulił się, przez co sprawiał wrażenie małego chłopczyka, który narozrabiał i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że tak się stało i chciałby ponad wszystko to wyjaśnić, tylko nie bardzo wiedział jak to zrobić i nie wiedział czy nie było już na to za późno.

– Słyszało się to i owo po kątach, a jestem nowy... Nie, stop, nie będę się tłumaczyć w ten sposób. Przepraszam, po prostu... przepraszam – wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. Nie wiedział jak mógł być taki głupi i z takim czymś wypalić. Nie wiedział też jak w ogóle mógł nie zanegował od samego początku tych rewelacji. Powinien był _wiedzieć_.

Liam rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Harry’emu, który udawał że tego nie widzi a jednocześnie zdawało się, że doskonale rozumiał co szatyn chciał mu przekazać. Dlatego też już dużo spokojniejszym tonem powiedział, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Josha:

– To nie twoja wina, faktycznie jesteś nowy, w porównaniu z nami to nawet bardzo. Nie musiałeś wiedzieć co jest tylko głupią plotką a co nie. Zdecydowanie jest nią to że sypiam z Nickiem.

– Kto ze mną sypia? – To nie było zaskakujące, że akurat w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się wspomniany dopiero co Nick. Coś jak karma, tylko taka trochę w innym kontekście i właściwie w innym stylu.

– Podobno ja – powiedział poważnie Harry, nie odrywając jednak spojrzenia od Josha. Ten zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.

– I ja tego nie pamiętam?! – wykrzyknął, całe szczęście nie jakoś strasznie głośno bo istniały uzasadnione obawy że ich słuch mógłby tego nie znieść. Nie wspominając już o nerwach i byciu wystraszonym. Nick jednak zdawał się nie przejmować tym co to mogło spowodować. W dramatycznym geście złapał się za serce i równie dramatycznym tonem kontynuował: – Moje życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

– No właśnie. Gdyby tak było, zdecydowanie byś o tym pamiętał. Długo – powiedział zadziornie, puszczając oczko w stronę Josha. Który chociaż nie był pruderyjny i bardzo lubił podteksty to jednak poczuł że jego policzki osiągnęły już chyba karmazynowy kolor. Co najmniej.

Może jednak nie zepsuł sobie szans żeby ich lepiej poznać. Co mógł poradzić, że wydawali się być równymi ludźmi i naprawdę zależało mu na tym żeby tego nie spieprzyć w żaden sposób. A już na pewno nie na własne życzenie.

– Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale tu naprawdę jest czasami wariatkowo. Nie dziwię się że ludzie takie rzeczy gadają i plotki rozsiewają, co jedna to lepsza – powiedział Nick uśmiechając się szeroko w stronę Josha. Mężczyzna szybko zorientował się o co chodzi. Nie był głupi. Gdyby był, nie udźwignąłby tej zabawy tak długo.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby się okazało że sam chodzisz i co lepsze kawałki podrzucasz to tu to tam – rozległ się głos spod drzwi. Odwrócili się tam właściwie chyba tylko po to żeby się przekonać że się nie mylą. Do czego jak do czego ale do swoich głosów byli przyzwyczajeni. Dlatego też to było formalnością, że kiedy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, w progu zobaczyli nikogo innego jak Zayna.

– I oto ekipa idiotów w komplecie – podsumował Nick, szczerząc się jakby zrobił coś naprawdę wspaniałego.

– Chociaż raz sam siebie zaliczyłeś.

– Chciałbym. Ale to niestety bardzo trudne – westchnął, kręcąc głową z miną, która miała chyba oznaczać smutek. Nikogo jednak nie udało mu się zwieść.

– Grimshaw, zdecydowanie nie chcesz podążać tą drogą – pogroził mu żartobliwie palcem Zayn, podchodząc do wolnego fotela i dosłownie rzucając się na niego.

– Co do drogi to swoją drogą muszę powiedzieć, że żebym wiedział że tyle problemów będziecie mi sprawiać to nigdy bym was nie zatrudnił – Nick skierował te słowa w stronę Liama i Zayna, wbijając w nich na zmianę oskarżycielskie spojrzenia.

– I ty myślisz że ci uwierzymy? Sam nie wierzysz w to co mówisz – wzruszył ramionami Liam, a Zayn zapytał:

– Co zrobiliśmy tym razem?

– Nic. A właściwie to dużo. Tak się ludziom spodobało jak prowadziliście razem że zostałem niemal zasypany prośbami o powtórkę. Że jesteście genialni, że się świetnie was razem słuchało i że nawet jeśli, tu cytat, czytalibyście instrukcję obsługi pralki z podziałem na role to i tak byłoby cudownie.

– Instrukcja obsługi pralki z podziałem na role? – bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził, a może bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Liam spoglądając na Zayna. Który to miał w oczach błysk który mógł mówić tylko o jednym: podejmijmy to wyzwanie.

– Da się zrobić. To kiedy możemy prowadzić?

– Nawet jutro, jeśli zdążycie jakąś ładną instrukcję znaleźć.

I chociaż może jeszcze żaden z nich tego nie wiedział, a nawet jeśliby wiedział to i tak by się nie spodziewał, ale gdzieś podświadomie czuli że to będzie naprawdę coś. Coś zabawnego, coś niezapomnianego w ten sposób kiedy coś naprawdę dobrze wspominasz.

– A więc jutro – przybili sobie żółwika. Nick pokręcił głową i powiedział:

– Sprawcie, żebym tego nie żałował.

 

***

 

\- Liam? A co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony kiedy wszedł do kantorka i zauważył siedzącego tam Liama. Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Szukałem pomysłów na jutro i trochę się zeszło - wzruszył ramionami jakby go było nic takiego.

\- Chyba trochę bardzo się zeszło.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło... Idziesz już do domu? - zapytał ewidentnie chcąc zmienić temat. Zayn nagle uznał, że można skorzystać z okazji skoro sama się podkłada.

\- Zaraz wychodzę... A czemu pytasz?

\- Tak tylko, bez większego powodu - wzruszył ramionami i tak jakby z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku.

Tak, to był ten moment i byłby idiotą gdyby z tej okazji nie skorzystał.

\- Liam?

\- Hm?

\- Poszedłbym na piwo, zainteresowany? - powiedział szybko zanim miał okazję się rozmyślić. Nie był to szczyt jego możliwości jeśli chodzi o zapraszanie kogokolwiek gdziekolwiek ale cóż... Przynajmniej spróbował.

\- W sumie mógłbym, możemy iść do Louisa, od kilku dni ciągle narzeka, że nie dzielisz się z nim ploteczkami - zaśmiał się Liam.

Zaynowi jednak nie było do śmiechu, mimo że starał się najlepiej jak potrafił, żeby sprawiać wrażenie że jego też to rozbawiło. Coś ciężkiego opadło mu w żołądku. _Pech 1, Zayn 0_ , pomyślał ponuro.

\- Może być Louis - odparł wreszcie starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie podobał mu się taki rozwój wypadków. Może innym razem będzie miał więcej szczęścia. Mimo że nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że tak wyszło, nie zamierzał się poddawać. Jeszcze nie. 

 

***

 

** 7.11.2014  piątek **

****

– Witamy was w to piękne listopadowe popołudnie – Zayn wyszczerzył się do poprawiającego słuchawki Liama. Szatyn przewrócił oczami, może nie do końca rozumiał radość chłopaka, a może to było coś całkiem innego. Nawet jeśli nawet to nie musiał przecież tego rozumieć. – Nie przesłyszeliście się, nie jestem dzisiaj tutaj sam. Wraz ze mną będzie dzisiaj umilał wam czas nie kto inny jak, uwaga, werble... nie kto inny jak wasz ukochany Liam Payne, jej!

– Po raz kolejny zapowiadasz mnie jakbym był jakąś gwiazdą. Albo gorzej, celebrytą.

– Nie chcesz być celebrytą? – Zayn szczerzył się do niego z takim czymś w spojrzeniu, że wiedział, po prostu wiedział że będzie wesoło. Chociaż chciał zaprotestować, nie zrobił tego jednak. O to przecież chodziło, o tą frajdę właśnie mieli i chcieli się przecież postarać.

– Nie – odparł krótko, dając mu znać na migi żeby dla własnego dobra nie kontynuował tematu. To jednak nie podziałało bo brunet uśmiechając się radośnie rzucił kolejnym pytaniem.

– A gwiazdą? – Liam naprawdę starał się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami, ale sądząc po złośliwym uśmiechu bruneta niespecjalnie mu się to udało. Nie miał pojęcia po co to robi, choćby chciał coś wymyślić to nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

– Zostawię to dla tych, którzy faktycznie się do tego nadają i faktycznie coś robią, by zasłużyć na ten tytuł. Jestem tylko skromnym prezenterem radiowym – bezradnie wzruszył ramionami, co tam że nikt poza Zaynem i może jeszcze Nickiem który jak jakiś przestępca czaił się za lustrem, tego nie widział.

– No ja nie wiem czy takim skromnym, na upartego możemy cię tak określić. Zdecydowanie możemy cię za to nazwać lubianym i właściwie to nie wiem czy mam cię za to nienawidzić czy pozostać przy tym że cię lubię.

– Jestem zdecydowanie za drugą opcją – uśmiechnął się do niego.

Na monitorze wyskoczyło okienko z wiadomością od Nicka.

 

_Przestańcie flirtować na antenie, będzie mieć czas potem, zajmijcie się teraz tym czym macie się zająć_

_xd_

 

Zschynchronizowani po mistrzowsku, przewrócili oczami kręcąc głową nad tym jak bardzo dziecinnie zachowuje się teraz Nick. Pomyślałby kto, że jest od nich kilka lat starszy i raczej nie wypada żeby chwytał się takich zagrywek. Ale to był Nick. Jeśli mieliby zrobić listę osób które miałyby brać się za takie zagrywki to mężczyzna znajdował się na samym szczycie kolejki.

– Zastanawiacie się pewnie co doprowadziło do tego że jesteśmy tutaj dzisiaj w takim składzie. Otóż... Doszły nas słuchy o zachciankach niektórych z naszych słuchaczy...

– Chyba bardziej większości niż niektórych, jeśli już chcemy być tacy dokładni i poprawni politycznie – wtrącił Liam.

– Niech będzie, większości naszych słuchaczy, przynajmniej tak to nam przedstawiono. W związku z tym postanowiliśmy że spełnimy to życzenie czy tam marzenie.

– Także zaczynamy, wybrane fragmenty instrukcji obsługi pralki, przedstawiają Zayn Malik i Liam Payne. A żeby nie było, nie widzieliśmy jej wcześniej, jesteśmy nieprzygotowani i wszystko będzie jak najbardziej na żywo.

Bardzo ostentacyjnie zaczęli przeglądać kartki. Przekręcali je tak głośno jak tylko się dało. Co by przypadkiem nikt nie mógł im niczego zarzucić. Nie to żeby mieli jakiekolwiek podejrzenia że ktokolwiek mógłby próbować, ale jak to mówią, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

– O, mam pierwsze – powiedział Zayn. Odchrząknął, po czym niemal uroczystym tonem przeczytał: – Drzwiczki należy przed rozpoczęciem prania docisnąć na oznaczonym miejscu, aby zaskoczyły. Nasuwa mi się pytanie kogo zaskoczyły. Tego kto je bezczelnie dociska? A może same siebie? Czuję się jakbym znalazł jedno z pytań, które dręczą biedne pralki.

– Nas teraz też będzie dręczyć. Może powinniśmy zrobić konkurs. Kogo lub co zaskakują drzwiczki pralki. Co wy na to, drodzy słuchacze?

– A w nagrodę co, niezapomniana przeprawa w pralkowym bębnie?

– To musiałby być ogromny bęben jeśli miałby się tam zmieścić człowiek. Bo to jedyna możliwość tej nagrody jeśli o mnie chodzi. Następna bardzo poważna i ważna informacja po piosence – poinformował Liam, kliknął co trzeba i dołączył do poszukiwania kolejnego uroczego czegoś.

Kilka minut później miał już zaznaczone kilka interesujących kawałków. A z tego co widział, u bruneta sytuacja wyglądała podobnie. Tym lepiej, bo dzięki temu teraz mogli popłynąć.

– Wszelkie ingerencje i naprawy pralki należy pozostawić fachowcom. Przez niefachową naprawę może dojść do wypadku lub zakłóceń w działaniu – Liam przeczytał to tak poważnym tonem, jak tylko potrafił. Chociaż może był jednak bardziej dramatyczny, niż poważny. – Co do tych fachowców to ja bym się czasami zastanawiał, słyszałem już różne opowieści a każda tylko lepsza od poprzedniej.

– Założę się że chodziło o fachowca z prawdziwego zdarzenia a nie takiego co tak się sam tytułuje a tak naprawdę nie ma absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia ani wiedzy ani niczego tak właściwie żeby się tak nazywać.

– Podsumowując, fachowiec fachowcowi nierówny.

– Zaczynasz bawić się w filozofa, czas zmienić wątek. A tak się składa że mam coś następnego – odchrząknął uroczyście i podobnym tonem oznajmił: – Pralki nie należy przyłączać do gniazdka, przeznaczonego do podłączania golarki czy suszarki do włosów.

– No tak bo wszyscy mają oddzielne gniazdko do pralki a oddzielne dla golarki i suszarki a najlepiej to do każdego urządzenia oddzielne.

– A ty nie masz? – udał oburzonego Liam.

– No nie.

– Ale jak to?

– No normalnie – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. Co tam że ten gest nie widzieli jego, ich, słuchacze.

– Ale jak to normalnie, jak to ma być normalnie żeby nie mieć oddzielnych gniazdek do wszystkiego?

– Po prostu. Nie mam i mieć nie zamierzam. A ty masz?

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko, czym właściwie nieco zaskoczył Zayna. Tylko nieco, bo mimo że spodziewał się że może zrobić coś takiego to jednak dał się wciągnąć w tą gierkę i był prawie gotowy na to że mu zaraz opowie o oddzielnych gniazdkach do pralki, maszynki do golenia i może nawet suszarki i jeszcze może jednego dodatkowego w razie co. A tu niespodzianka.

– Chyba nie rozumiem w takim razie oburzenia.

– Oburzenie ideologiczne – powiedział nonszalancko, po czym widząc uniesioną do góry brew chłopaka dodał: – Nie mam pojęcia co to może znaczyć, zabrzmiało mądrze i wzniośle więc tak to sobie ładnie określiłem.

– Zabrzmiało pompatycznie, prawie byś się na polityka nadawał.

– Jeszcze tam mnie nie było – zachichotał, przekręcając kolejną kartkę. Tam jego spojrzenie przykuł punkt który uznał za warty przeczytania. – Uwaga, scena kolejna w tej szalonej, nieprzewidywalnej sztuce. Bieliznę należy włożyć do bębna. Przed tym należy się przekonać, czy bęben jest pusty.

– To takie... całkiem logiczne. Chociaż mi przywodzi na myśl bęben maszyny losującej jest pusty...

– Następuje zwolnienie blokady – dokończył za niego Liam i obaj zachichotali jak wariaci. – Zaraz zaczniemy robić tutaj losowania podejrzane.

– Zaraz tam podejrzane. Losowanie jak losowanie, tylko co by było nagrodą?

– Może niech to zaproponują nasi słuchacze? Jeśli macie pomysły co moglibyśmy losować, piszcie śmiało, po dawce muzyki jaką wam za chwilę zaserwujemy zobaczymy czy jest coś co możemy przedstawić na antenie – oznajmił radośnie Liam, nawet bardzo radośnie, żeby nie powiedzieć zbyt radośnie. Nick już od dłuższej chwili krzywił się i pokazywał im różne gesty przez szybę. Nie żeby zamierzali się tym w ogóle przejmować.   

Po kilkunastu minutach, czterech piosenkach, ponad setce zaskakujących komentarzy i dwóm rozmowom ze słuchaczami później, Zayn postukał palcem w miejscu gdzie odkrył coś co nadawało się na antenę. Liam uśmiechnął się tylko, zachęcając go tym do przeczytania. Chłopak odchrząknął i zaczął:

– Funkcja ta pomaga skuteczniej usuwać włosie zwierząt domowych pozostałe na ubraniach. Wybranie tej funkcji dodaje do zwykłego programu kroki prania wstępnego i dodatkowego płukania. A zatem pranie wykonuje się w większej ilości wody i skuteczniej usuwa się włosie zwierząt domowych.

– Szczerze się przyznam że zgubiłem się mniej więcej w drugim zdaniu.

– Ja też. Nie pamiętam co było wcześniej – zaśmiał się brunet. – Takie instrukcje to trzeba chyba na czynniki pierwsze rozkładać żeby dało się zrozumieć o czym one tak naprawdę informują.

– Może... Ale wiesz ile one by wtedy miały stron?

– Dużo – odpowiedział krótko.

– Właśnie. Instrukcja by pewnie ważyła więcej niż sama pralka.

– Jeśli pralka byłaby kompaktowa...

– Twój umysł wynalazcy i wizjonera spokojnie wykracza poza obecne realia. Wielkie umysły, takie niezrozumiałe w obecnym świecie... – Liam westchnął żałośnie, trochę zbyt teatralnie jeśli chodzi o przesadność w tym zachowaniu żeby ktoś mógł pomyśleć że to tak na serio.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Wielkie umysły muszą poczekać żeby realia ich dogoniły. Czy coś.

– A ja mam jeszcze jedną, ale bardzo ważną informację. Może nawet najważniejszą.

– Najważniejsze to wsadzić pranie, dobrze zamknąć drzwiczki i dodać proszek, cała reszta mniej ważna ale wciąż ważna.

– Masz rację. A więc ważna a nawet bardzo bardzo ważna mimo wszystko wiadomość. Uwaga, oznajmiam – odchrząknął jeszcze, żeby dodać powagi sytuacji i czego tylko jeszcze by było trzeba i bardzo służbowym głosem poinformował: – Nie wolno myć zwierząt domowych w pralce.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Zayn sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ta rewelacja wymiotła wszystkie możliwe komentarze jakie mógł powiedzieć.

– Wyglądasz jakby ci przysłowiowe witki opadły.

– Żebyś wiedział. Mam drobny problem, którą z myśli mógłbym powiedzieć.

– To ja jeszcze zaznaczę, że ta informacja została oznaczona wielkim wykrzyknikiem, jako ta bardzo ważna – oznajmił radośnie Liam. Zayn pokręcił głową uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Myślę że tą wzniosłą i ważną myślą możemy zakończyć ten akt tego czegoś co strach nazywać sztuką, co by czasem nie odebrało się tego nieodpowiednio czy coś. Za to tak wracając do naszego konkursiku, macie całkiem fajne pomysły.

– Nas niestety zaoferować nie możemy a bynajmniej nie tak bezpośrednio – brunet rzucił mu spojrzenie które mówiło tylko „jakie nie tak bezpośrednio, o czym ty w ogóle jeszcze mówisz?”.  – A skoro nie możemy to chyba w razie co będziecie musieli pomyśleć o czymś innym – dokończył, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego co chciał mu przekazać Zayn. I całe szczęście, że się zorientował.

– Myślę, że Nickowi powinien się spodobać pomysł tego że moglibyśmy losować kiedy będziemy znowu razem coś prowadzić.

Liam zachichotał i powiedział:

– Już widzę jego wybuch radości z tego powodu. Tyle na dziś, jakbyście mieli jakieś lepsze kawałki to z chęcią je przygarniemy.

– Nick nas ubije za to ale czego nie robi się dla słuchaczy.

– Dochodzi czternasta więc za chwile informacje a po nich wracamy do was i porozmawiamy sobie o...

– O czymś.

– Właśnie. O czymś sobie porozmawiamy. Nie odchodźcie za daleko, za kilka chwil wracamy – dodał jeszcze zanim nie zdjęli na chwilę słuchawek.

Było zdecydowanie lepiej niż się mogli tego spodziewać.

 

***

 

Przybili sobie piątki dopiero kiedy wyszli z pomieszczenia dwie godziny później. Następnie przenieśli swoje spojrzenie na Nicka który cały czas sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego. Jakby nie zrobiło to na nim absolutnie żadnego wrażenia.

– I jak? – zapytał w końcu Zayn, widząc ze mężczyzna nie jest zbyt chętny na komentarz sam z siebie. Jak nigdy.  

– Jak znowu zarzucą mnie prośbami, groźbami i innymi ami żeby znowu wam dać coś prowadzić to chyba będę krzyczeć.

– Po co krzyczeć, lepiej pomyśl jak to inaczej rozegrać, żeby dogodzić wszystkim, że tak to określę.

Nick uniósł do góry jedną brew. Myślał o tym co zasugerował Zayn i to nawet kilka razy. Miał lekko mieszane uczucia co do tego czy powinien to proponować czy nie. Ale skoro sam zaczął ten temat...

– Chcielibyście mieć taką audycję razem na stałe?

Popatrzyli po sobie. I jeden i drugi sprawiał wrażenie jakby taki pomysł przeszedł im przez myśl co najmniej raz. Nie zaskoczyło go to. Nick nie był człowiekiem którego można szybko zaskoczyć.

– Właściwie czemu nie? – wzruszył ramionami Liam. – Mogłoby być zabawnie, nie wiem dla kogo bardziej no ale...

– Ale ty tu rządzisz – dokończył Zayn, zwracając się ponownie do Nicka.

– Dobrze że mi przypomniałeś bo bym zapomniał – podsumował kąśliwie mężczyzna, chociaż jego oczy zdradzały że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza i wcale ale to wcale nie było to stwierdzenie nie miało na celu bycia złośliwym. A przynajmniej nie tak całkowicie. 

– Zawsze do usług – Zayn wykonał coś co miało być zapewne parodią ukłonu czy czegoś w tym stylu i chichocząc z miny Nicka wycofali się do kantorka. Nick natomiast pokręcił głową, notując sobie w głowie żeby koniecznie rozważyć ten pomysł. Nie byłby taki głupi tak właściwie dlatego zdecydowanie bardziej głupie i nierozważne z jego strony byłoby się chociaż nie zastanowić nad tym i nad potencjalnymi zaletami i wadami takiego pomysłu.

– Zastanowię się. I wam też radzę to przemyśleć póki jeszcze możecie się wycofać.

Zasalutowali jednocześnie, przez co zaczęli się śmiać. Nick pokręcił głową, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

– On nas w końcu znienawidzi za to wszystko – rzucił Liam, siadając na kanapie.

– Nick nas uwielbia, niech sobie prycha i się złości ile chce ale temu nie zaprzeczy – odparł zadowolony z siebie Zayn. Podszedł do ekspresu i odwrócił się w stronę Liama. – Kawy?

– Chętnie.

Liam przyglądał się jak chłopak szykował dla nich kawę. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co by było gdyby faktycznie prowadzili razem coś częściej. Prawdę mówiąc on sam nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.

– Więc... Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał ostrożnie, kiedy Zayn usiadł wreszcie w fotelu.

– O czym?

– O tym żebyśmy mieli razem audycję.

– A ty? – zapytał, unosząc brew. Patrzył na niego znad kubka z kawą. Liam tylko dzięki jakimś resztkom silnej woli nie prychnął ani nie powiedział niczego złośliwego. Chciał pogadać na serio a nie się wyzłośliwiać bez większej potrzeby.

– Pierwszy zapytałem. I nie, nie odpowiem pierwszy, jeśli masz zamiar to powiedzieć. Chyba że nie chcesz to inna sprawa, w sensie że nie chcesz nigdy więcej już ze mną prowadzić i nie wiesz jak to powiedzieć...

Zayn przyglądał mu się z dziwną miną. W końcu zapytał krótko:

– Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć?

 _A dlaczego miałbyś chcieć_ , pomyślał ponuro Liam.

– Nie wiem, mógłbyś mieć mnóstwo powodów dla których byś tego nie chciał.

– Na przykład?

– Na przykład nie wiem, ale to mogłoby być cokolwiek...

– Przykład, Liam – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Podaj mi jeden argument dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć więcej z tobą pracować.

– Może... – powiedział cicho. Nie wiedział tak naprawdę co powinien mu powiedzieć. Każda odpowiedz była głupia. – Może przez to że nie jestem ani ciekawy ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po co miałbyś tracić czas na...

– Liam – znowu mu przerwał, tym razem bardziej stanowczo. – Nie pieprz. Jesteś fascynujący. I dobrze mi się z tobą pracuje, gada i tworzy. Nie potrzebuję nic więcej. Więc nie pieprz tylko zacznij myśleć co moglibyśmy robić następnym razem. O ile Nick nam na to pozwoli – uśmiechnął się do niego. Liam nie miał wyjścia, też się uśmiechnął. Nieznacznie ale wciąż.

Szatyn dopił swoją kawę i w tym samym momencie kiedy odstawił kubek na blat, rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Zayn wyjął telefon, coś tam porobił i schował go z powrotem.

– Dobra, ja spadam, zostajesz tu jeszcze? – zapytał, wstawiając kubki do zlewu.

– Idę z tobą – Liam podniósł się z kanapy. Nie miał powodu, żeby tutaj siedzieć samemu. No i tak właściwie to powinien iść wreszcie do baru zobaczyć jak się sprawy mają. Wcale nie musiał być tutaj.

Wyszli z kantorka i poszli prosto do drzwi wyjściowych. Już na klatce schodowej Liam zapytał:

– Plany na wieczór?

– Umówiłem się. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie – odparł Zayn wzruszając ramionami. Liam nie skomentował. Nie wiedział bo mógłby odpowiedzieć więc tym razem nie odpowiedział nic.

Kiedy wyszli przed budynek, u podnóża schodów ktoś stał. Nawet z tej odległości Liam widział, że nie był to byle kto. Niesamowicie przystojny i pewny siebie facet. Taki typ, na który Liam nawet nie patrzył, bo tylko przypominali mu o tym czego nie może mieć. O tym, że nigdy taki koleś by na niego nie spojrzał. Nie w taki sposób w jaki on mógłby chcieć.

Zayn poklepał Liama po plecach i rzucił:

– Do zobaczenia, Li!

I już był kilka schodków niżej. Liam zdążył tylko raz zamrugać, dosłownie raz kiedy brunet był już obok tego chłopaka. Musiało go z nim łączyć coś poważniejszego, bo gdyby tak nie było nie witałby się z nim aż tak entuzjastycznie.

 _Ta, fascynujący. Widać nie aż tak fascynujący_ , pomyślał gorzko. Odwrócił się szybko i poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Jak najdalej od Zayna, jego słodkich słów i zabójczo przystojnego faceta, z którym brunet spędzi ten wieczór. I pewnie mnóstwo innych. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

** 8.11.2014  sobota **

 

Dzwonek telefonu oderwał Louisa od pracy. Nawet był zadowolony, segregowanie faktur i sprawdzanie co trzeba zamówić, a co jeszcze mają nigdy nie należało do jego ulubionych zajęć. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że szczerze nienawidził tego robić, bo by skłamał, ale akurat w tym momencie było mu na rękę, że może się od tego na chwilę oderwać.

Gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, pomyślał że może za szybko ucieszył się potencjalną możliwością odpoczynku.

– Cześć mamo – powiedział starając się nie brzmieć zbyt ponuro, żeby jego rodzicielka nie wyciągnęła czasem niewłaściwych i nikomu niepotrzebnych wniosków. – Stało się coś?

– Czy musi się coś stać, żebym mogła zadzwonić do swojego dziecka?

– No... w sumie to nie. Ale nic nie poradzę mamo, że to odruchowe pierwsze pytanie.

– Niech będzie, że ci wierzę. Więc... Trzymacie się tam? 

– Dajemy radę, jak zawsze.

– Jak sobie radzi Liam? – zapytała cicho, a szatyn nie musiał być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że kobieta się o niego martwiła. W dalszym ciągu się martwiła. Zresztą, nie mogło być inaczej skoro już dawno traktowała go jak swojego rodzonego syna.

– Lepiej niż wtedy. I zdecydowanie lepiej niż po ostatnim razie – starał się powiedzieć to słowo normalnie, naprawdę, ale to nie było łatwe kiedy zaciskasz ze złości pięść nawet o tym nie myśląc. Od tego ostatniego razu minęło już dobre kilka a nawet kilkanaście miesięcy a nie lekko ponad tydzień. – Trochę mu ulżyło, kiedy opowiedzieliśmy o tym chłopakom, samo to, że nie musi już kłamać ani mieć jakieś tajemnice... I szczerze to mi też ulżyło. Że nie muszę tego ukrywać i że jest ktoś poza mną kto będzie go wspierać.

– Nie przerosło ich to?

– Myślę że spokojnie mogę powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie więcej niż to. Wprawdzie wcześniej znałem tylko Nialla, nie to co Li, ale chodzi o to, że tak jest... łatwiej? Wygodniej, nawet dla mnie. A zwłaszcza dla niego.

– Najlepiej by było, żeby nie trzeba było niczego oceniać w kategoriach co jest łatwe, a co nie – powiedziała.

– Wiem. Mamo, naprawdę o tym wiem. A ty doskonale wiesz, że gdyby to ode mnie zależało to nigdy by tego po raz kolejny nie przechodził. Ale... jest lepiej niż było wtedy. A będzie jeszcze lepiej. Nie musisz się martwić...

– Jesteś moim dzieckiem, zawsze będę się o ciebie martwić. A że Liama mam w pakiecie to o niego też.

– Nie musisz się martwić aż tyle i aż tak – sprecyzował.

– Jeszcze będziesz mi określał ile mogę się o was martwić? – Louis był pewny, że jego mama w tej właśnie chwili ma uniesioną przynajmniej jedną brew. Cóż... Miała prawo.

– Ja tylko grzecznie sugeruję, a wręcz proponuję, nic więcej – odparł niewinnym tonem. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, mówił prawdę. To że może nie całą to inna sprawa, ale co się będzie nad tym rozwlekał i wnikał. Jeśli o czymś nie wiesz to to cię nie zaboli czy jak to się tam nazywa.

– Oczywiście, jak zawsze. Cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy – chłopak zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, absurdalne w granicach normy, ale wciąż jednak absurdalne.

Porozmawiali w podobnym tonie jeszcze przez kilka minut. Louis opowiedział jak tam idzie im w klubie („mamy nowego barmana, chyba o tym nie mówiłem, raczej idziemy do przodu i nie zapeszając, nie jesteśmy już nawet w pobliżu kreski”, „mam takiego przedsiębiorczego syna...”, „Liam też się udziela, mamo”, „oczywiście że tak, nie mam niczego innego na myśli”), radiowej kariery Liama („Ponoć Nick kombinuje, żeby dać im nową audycję”), dziewczynek („Powiedziałabym, że w granicach normalności jest w porządku, oczywiście w ich granicach, nie tych ogólnie znanych”) a nawet tego jak im się poprawiło, odkąd mieszka z nimi Niall („Naprawdę, dawno nie jedliśmy tyle domowych obiadków, tylko ty go jesteś w stanie przebić w tej kwestii”).

Kiedy potem wrócił do papierów, robił to z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Czasem niewiele wystarczy, żeby świat, na który się patrzy, nagle stał się jaśniejszy i bardziej barwny. A to już naprawdę dużo. Nawet jeśli to jest zwyczajnie niezwyczajna rozmowa z własną matką.

 

***

 

** 10.11.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Jak na początek drugiego tygodnia listopada było jednocześnie zimno i zaskakująco ciepło. Chociaż ciepło to niezbyt odpowiednie słowo, bardziej adekwatne byłoby chyba tylko określenie tej pogody jako zimno i nie do końca tak zimno jak mogłoby być o tej porze roku.

Harry, Liam i Zayn siedzieli na schodach. Stało się to ich prawie tradycją – po zakończeniu audycji wędrowali do kantorka i tam czekali na Zayna. A potem kierowali się na schody, gdzie w zależności od pogody spędzali tylko część czasu, akurat potrzebną brunetowi na papierosa lub dwa albo siedzieli tam dłużej, z kubkami kawy w dłoniach, gadając o wszystkim i niczym.

Wciąż nie mogli do końca zrozumieć dlaczego wcześniej tego nie robili. To było coś, czego nie rozumiał nawet Nick, a to już naprawdę wyższa liga kiedy to on czegoś nie rozumiał, zwłaszcza związanego z radiem, jego dzieckiem.

Ale cokolwiek by nie było powodem tego, że wyszło jak wyszło nie zamierzali na to narzekać.

– Właśnie, Zayn. Jak tam ten twój wybranek? – zapytał nagle Harry. Liam bardzo się starał, żeby żaden z nich nie widział jak bardzo go to pytanie zainteresowało.

– Kto?

– No ten mega przystojny facet, który ostatnio przychodzi po ciebie – zacmokał z uznaniem Harry. – Nie mów, że to ja muszę ci przypominać, że jest taki ktoś.

– Ach, on.

– Fajnie, że już wiesz kto. I że on tego nie widzi. Więc? Jak wam się układa?

– Nie układa się.

– Jak to?

– Normalnie – wzruszył ramionami. - Było fajnie, ale nic więcej, to nie jest to, czego szukam.

– A czego szukasz? – zapytał tak niewinnym tonem jak tylko mógł Liam. Wszystko żeby tylko nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, że może go to jakoś bardziej interesować niż powinno.

– Gdyby on wiedział czego chce to by nie łamał po drodze tyle serc – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Pewnie po to, żeby Zayn czasem nie pomyślał sobie nie wiadomo czego.

– Czy ja chcę wiedzieć o czym on mówi? – zapytał Liam, patrząc z uniesioną brwią na Zayna.  

– Odezwał się znawca – prychnął brunet w stronę Harry’ego, szturchając go łokciem w żebra. A potem dodał, zwracając się do Liama: - Nie ma czego wiedzieć, Styles ma jakieś urojenia czy coś.

– Jeśli ta myśl pozwala ci spać w nocy... – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Harry. Po chwili dodał, patrząc przed siebie i przyglądając się ludziom idącym ulicą: –To teraz z innej beczki. Nie macie czasami wrażenia, że cokolwiek byście nie zrobili, to w pewnym momencie i tak dojdziecie do tego samego efektu?

– Zawsze czułem, że masz w sobie coś z filozofa, Styles, ale teraz to przeszedłeś nawet samego siebie. Co cię naszło na takie przemyślenia? – Liam zakaszlał co podejrzanie brzmiało tak, jakby próbował zdusić śmiech i nie do końca mu to wyszło.

Harry przewrócił jedynie oczami i nie przejmując się tą reakcją, wyjaśnił:

– Chodzi mi o to, że... Spójrzcie. Ile tu pracujemy już, dobry rok co najmniej. Nie zastanawialiście się, dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczęliśmy ze sobą spędzać czas i tak naprawdę w ogóle rozmawiać? – zwrócił się do Liama. – Ile razem prowadzimy, pół roku? – Liam skinął głową z wahaniem, nie był pewny w stu procentach, ale mniej więcej to było właśnie tyle. – A ile razy spotkaliśmy się o tak, żeby pogadać o czymś innym niż o pracy?

– Mało – powiedział, tak naprawdę szczerze zaskoczony swoim odkryciem. Przemknęło mu przez myśl co najmniej raz to o czym mówił Harry, ale nie spodziewał się jaki to miało tak naprawdę rozmiar. I znaczenie.

– No właśnie. O tobie już nie wspominam – zwrócił się do Zayna. – Także moja teoria jest taka: z jakiegoś powodu wyszło jak wyszło. I zastanawiam się czy to jednak nie jest tak, że cokolwiek byśmy nie robili to jednak w odpowiednim momencie wszystko kliknie i będzie tak jak miało być.

Zastanowili się przez chwilę w ciszy.

– Może coś w tym jest... Pogdybanie nie jest takie złe, ale nie wiem jak wy, ja jestem zadowolony chociaż z tych pozytywnych konsekwencji sami wiecie czego – powiedział neutralnym głosem, zbyt neutralnym, żeby w to uwierzyli. Nie zamierzali tego jednak komentować. Nie dzisiaj. – Nie było to coś, co chciałbym wspominać inaczej niż źle, ale... Ale dzięki temu zyskałem kumpli, którzy są materiałem na bardzo dobrych kumpli, więc nie zamierzam narzekać.

– Och, to urocze, Liam, powinniśmy się czuć wyróżnieni? – powiedział przesłodzonym tonem Zayn, patrząc na niego z czymś, co można było spokojnie nazwać czułością. Żaden z nich raczej by tego tak nie nazwał, ale obserwujący to Harry tak to właśnie odebrał. I odnotował w myślach, dodając do innych, podobnych obserwacji, licząc na to, że kiedyś będzie mógł je skonfrontować z jednym z nich.

– Trochę powinniście – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Założymy twój fanclub, może wtedy zasłużymy na całkowite wyróżnienie.

Liam jęknął, słysząc te słowa.

– Coś ty się tak uczepił tego, żeby zrobić ze mnie gwiazdę, celebrytę czy coś innego, ale w tym stylu? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi, próbując wyglądać na oburzonego, chociaż trochę, ale zdradzało go spojrzenie. Mimo to próbował.

– Bo na to zasługujesz? – odpowiedział rozbrajająco szczerze. Harry roześmiał się. Liam tylko pokręcił głową i podnosząc się, zapytał:

– Chce ktoś jeszcze kawy? – Pokiwali głowami. – To idę zrobić, wracam niedługo, nie tęsknijcie za bardzo.

Patrzyli na oddalającego się chłopaka, nie odzywając się do siebie. Każdy na te kilka chwil zatopił się w swoich myślach, wydawać by się mogło całkowicie różnych od siebie. A jednak, gdyby tak je porównali okazałoby się, że dotyczą tej samej osoby.

Liama.

– Zamierzasz mu kiedyś powiedzieć? – zapytał widząc nieobecne spojrzenie bruneta, utkwione w drzwiach, za którymi zniknął Liam.

– O czym?

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię.

– Nie udaję, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz i nawet gdybym miał, to moja odpowiedź brzmiałaby nie mam pojęcia i pewnie nie. Ale skoro nie wiem o co ci chodzi to nie ma tematu – powiedział nieco napastliwie, więc Harry uznał, że lepiej nie zmuszać go do tej rozmowy. Przynajmniej na razie.

Zwłaszcza, że ponownie pojawił się Liam, także takie pomysły i rozmowy musiały na razie poczekać. A Harry był cierpliwy. I lubił obserwować.

 

***

****

** 11.11.2014  wtorek **

 

Harry był przyjacielem wszystkich. Praktycznie każdy, kto go znał, spokojnie mógł podpisać się pod tym określeniem. Może nie działało to w ten sam sposób jak było w przypadku Liama, ale właściwie to byłoby nudne, gdyby obaj byli pod tym względem tacy sami. W każdym razie, miał podobno coś takiego, że jak już zaczęło się z nim o czymś rozmawiać i osoba ta poczuła się bezpiecznie, naprawdę zaczynała opowiadać mu o tym, co ją trapiło. A Harry był dobrym słuchaczem. Nawet jeśli nie potrafił doradzić w sposób w jaki chciałby to robić czy też tak, jak to było to oczekiwane, ale jednak wciąż to nie umniejszało jego zdolności.

Miał jeszcze jedną, zaskakującą umiejętność. Wyczuwał kiedy coś trapiło osobę, z którą rozmawiał. Zazwyczaj musiał zgadywać czego to dotyczy i nawet jeśli rzadko się mylił to jednak wciąż to był łut szczęścia w zgadywaniu.

Tak czy inaczej, dzięki tej umiejętności mógł wyczuć, że coś męczyło Danielle. Co musiało być czymś ważnym do tego stopnia, że spowodowało, że twarz kobiety nie była w tym momencie idealnym przykładem jak powinna wyglądać podręcznikowa twarz pokerzysty. A więc było to coś ekstra. Także dla Harry’ego, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia w co powinien uderzać, jeśli chciał rozszyfrować także i tą zagadkę.

– Co jest? – zapytał, opierając się na ladzie, jakby od niechcenia. Kobieta obrzuciła go wystudiowanym spojrzeniem, które utwierdziło go, że coś było na rzeczy.

– Nic nie ma.

– Właśnie widzę, że nic.

– Jak nic nie ma to jak to niby widzisz?

– Bo gdyby się nic nie działo, kazałabyś mi już iść zobaczyć czy nie ma mnie gdzieś indziej – uśmiechnął się, powstrzymując się przed szerokim uśmiechem kiedy kobieta opuściła zmieszana wzrok. _Trafiony zatopiony_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak bierze głęboki wdech i stara się ponownie wyglądać na niewzruszoną, ale on wiedział lepiej.

– Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie.

– Skoro tak mówisz... A teraz możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi i może uda mi się jakoś pomóc. Ale to tylko jeśli tego chcesz.

Brunetka przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. Domyślał się tego widząc małą zmarszczkę między jej brwiami, kiedy badała go wzrokiem, zapewne próbując dowiedzieć się na ile może mu zaufać i czy w ogóle powinna.

– Harry... Ta Jade... Ta dziewczyna, która tu ostatnio była – skinął głową na znak, że tak, wiedział o kim jest mowa. – Ona jest lesbijką, prawda?

– Dokładnie to jest biseksualna... – odparł, próbując rozgryźć do czego zmierza.

– Myślisz... Myślisz, że miałabym u niej jakieś szanse? – zapytała bardzo cicho, tak nietypowym dla niej tonem, że Harry miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Jedno spojrzenie na dziewczynę wystarczyło, żeby przekonał się, że to nie jest żadne urojenie ani bajka. Spodziewał się różnych rzeczy i prawdę mówiąc sądził, że niewiele było już go w stanie jeszcze zdziwić, ale spokojnie mógł przyznać, że bomba zrzucona teraz przez Danielle po raz kolejny przesunęła granice dotyczącą tego co jeszcze może go zdziwić.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytał, starając się nie uśmiechać. Zbyt szeroko.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła jeszcze ciszej niż wcześniej, a chłopak z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że dziewczyna się rumieni. No tego jeszcze nie grali. Nie mógł tego nikomu powiedzieć, wiedział o tym, ale gdyby mógł to nikt, a zwłaszcza reszta chłopaków nigdy by mu nie uwierzyła. Tym większy będzie miał ubaw jak się to wyda. To było...

– Awwwww to by było urocze. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego na głos. Danielle prychnęła, ale wciąż uśmiechała się nieznacznie.

– Skończ Styles, nie chcesz tego kontynuować.

– Oj tam oj tam. Chcesz jej numer? – zapytał nagle, zmieniając nieco kierunek rozmowy. Albo przechodząc do sedna, zależy jak się na to patrzyło.

– A masz?

– Nie, ale mogę zdobyć.

– Zabierając Liamowi telefon i spisując go ukradkiem? – uniosła z powątpiewaniem brew.

– Nie, no co ty, zapytam o niego grzecznie.

– I powiesz mu, że to dla mnie.

– Jeśli chcesz – podsumował tylko. Nie będzie się nikomu narzucał w takich sprawach i z takimi sprawami.

– Nie! – niemalże wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, potem drugi aż w końcu była w stanie powtórzyć ciszej – Nie. Może sama o to go zapytam...

– A to już jak wolisz, dla mnie to żaden problem.

– Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć – powiedziała z przekąsem, mimo że było w tym więcej stwierdzania faktów niż złośliwości.

– A może... – zaczął, kiedy jego umysł nawiedziła pewna myśl, która przerodziła się całkiem niezły pomysł. – A może lepiej będzie jak ją tutaj ściągnę i wtedy będziesz mogła ją sama zbajerować?

– Dałbyś radę to zrobić? – pewnie by go zabiła gdyby jej powiedział o serduszkach w oczach, dlatego też nie zamierzał nic mówić na ten temat. Zostawił to dla siebie.  

– Wątpisz w moje umiejętności, Peazer?

– Ty to powiedziałeś.

– Dam ci znać jak coś wymyślę.

– Mam taką nadzieję.

– Dobrze. Mieć nadzieję nie zaszkodzi. To na razie – posłał jej buziaka i poszedł do kantorka, chichocząc i udając, że wcale nie słyszał jak ze śmiechem powiedziała idiota, co zdecydowanie było o nim.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy usiadł na kanapie z herbatą. Miał jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut, zanim nadejdzie czas na ich audycję. Nie wiedział jeszcze do końca jak to zrobi, ale coś wymyśli, żeby sprawić, że będą razem. Najpierw jednak skupi się na tym, żeby je ze sobą poznać.

I miał już pomysł jak to zrobić.

 

***

 

– Wszechświat chce żebyście chociaż spróbowały – oznajmił Danielle jeszcze tego samego dnia. Po raz drugi opierając się o ladę.

– Co? – zapytała podnosząc na niego wzrok znad klawiatury.

– Wszechświat chce, żebyście chociaż spróbowały – powtórzył cierpliwie, po czym dodał, widząc, że nadal go nie rozumiała: – Podpytałem i dowiedziałem się, że chłopcy wpadli na genialny pomysł, żeby ją tu ściągnąć. Z tego, co wiem to planują to na jutro.

– Poważnie? – zapytała, po raz drugi tego dnia mając w oczach coś, co spokojnie można było zakwalifikować jako serduszka. Tak jak i wcześniej postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie tą obserwację. Lepiej nie drażnić jej bardziej niż normalnie, jeśli dotyczyło to czegoś na czym jej zależy. A jemu zależało na tym, żeby wszyscy wokół niego zaznali trochę szczęścia. Albo więcej niż trochę.

– Tak. Sto procent pewności będziesz mieć, kiedy któryś cię o tym poinformuje, żebyś wiedziała co i kiedy, i jak. Także... Gdybyś była facetem powiedziałbym bierz ją albo jego, ogierze, ale jesteś kobietą więc... bierz ją ogierko?

– Styles, stąpasz po cienkim lodzie – chciała żeby zabrzmiało to groźnie, ale sądząc po szerokim uśmiechu niezbyt jej to wyszło i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem – posłała mu spojrzenie, od którego pewnie padłby na miejscu gdyby było to możliwe, ale ku nieszczęściu Danielle spojrzenia nie były w stanie zabijać. – Zamiast rzucać mi te straszne spojrzenia lepiej obmyśl jak sprawić, żeby była twoja. Może ci pomóc?

– Na razie nie. Ale... dzięki. Za wszystko, naprawdę, za same chęci. Dziękuję. 

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, ewentualnie możesz mnie rozważyć jako swojego świadka – zaśmiał się odchodząc od kontuaru, zanim powiedziałby coś, co byłoby zdecydowanym przekroczeniem wszelkich granic.

Mimo że w jakiś sposób jej pomógł, wolał nie przesadzać.

 

***

****

** 12.11.2014  środa **

 

– Te twoje żarciki, Li, nie wiem jak ty to robisz, ale nawet jak są głupie to i tak są śmieszne – zaśmiał się Harry, kiedy wychodzili ze studia nagraniowego.

– No dzięki wielkie – prychnął Liam. Rozejrzał się mimowolnie i dzięki temu zauważył przez szybę Jade rozmawiającą z Danielle. – O, Jade już jest, idę tam... – powiedział. Już chciał skierować się w stronę drzwi, kiedy coś złapało go za rękaw i pociągnęło z powrotem.

– Poczekaj jeszcze trochę – powiedział Harry, kiedy Liam popatrzył na niego pytająco. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale to chyba wystarczyło, żeby szatynowi coś kliknęło w głowie.

– Ty coś wiesz – stwierdził tylko, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem chłopakowi.

– Może tak, może nie. W każdym razie, daj im jeszcze chwilę, zanim tam pójdziesz.

Liam przenosił wzrok to na dziewczyny, to na Harry’ego, analizując zapewne sytuację. W końcu coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

– One razem?

– To się okaże.

– Bawisz się w swatkę? – zaśmiał się w sposób, który można było odebrać jako złośliwy, ale to był Liam, więc to nie było to. To nigdy nie było to.

– To się okaże – powtórzył, nie mógł określić tego inaczej. Jeszcze nic nie zrobił, a to co mogło z tego wyniknąć to tak naprawdę nie zależało od niego. Także to była prawda. To się okaże co z tego będzie i się okaże czy jest męską swatką jak o sobie czasami myślał.

– No weź coś powiedz więcej, przecież wiem, że coś wiesz – szturchnął go łokciem w żebra, próbując jednocześnie śmiać się i robić minę smutnego psiaka. Niezbyt mu to wychodziło, ale Harry doceniał starania.

– Obiecuję, że jak coś będę wiedział to się tą wiedzą podzielę, pasuje?

– Niech będzie. Z mojej strony obiecuję to samo, jakbym coś wiedział to się podzielę.

– Zgoda – przybili sobie żółwiki jako zatwierdzenie ich małego układu czy tam umowy, zależy jak kto chciał to określać. Wtedy też Harry zauważył, że dziewczyny tak jakby zakończyły rozmowę, więc właściwie...

– Chyba możesz już iść.

Liam rzucił jedno spojrzenie i przytaknął. Wyszli więc przez drzwi, przywitali się z Jade, porozmawiali przez chwilę aż w końcu Liam poprowadził brunetkę w kierunku kantorka. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało Harry’emu. On sam natomiast pokierował się w stronę Danielle.

– Idę z nią jutro wieczorem na drinka – powiedziała cicho, zanim w ogóle udało mu się otworzyć usta, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Drinka, który skończy się kolacją czy może drinka, który skończy się w mieszkaniu którejś z was? – wyszczerzył się.

– Mam nadzieję, że jedno i drugie. A najlepiej by było, gdyby to był taki drink, który skończy się śniadaniem. Do łóżka.

Harry roześmiał się głośno, widząc wymowny uśmieszek Danielle. Podobało mu się, że wiedziała czego chciała, to dawało nadzieję, że będzie wystarczająco zdeterminowana, żeby skorzystać z okazji, która się sama właściwie przytrafiła.

– Moja dziewczyna, tak trzymać! To ja już nie zapeszam, trzymam kciuki i liczę na jakieś informacje jak poszło.

– Nie dziękuję i zobaczymy. A teraz zasuwaj do Nicka, zanim tu przylezie i wszystko zepsuje – machnęła dłonią, jakby chciała pokazać jak bardzo ma go dość i jak bardzo chce się go pozbyć, ale zdradzał ją uśmiech. Dzięki niemu Harry wiedział, że była zadowolona i nie może się już doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jak to się potoczy dalej.

Poszedł więc w stronę gabinetu Nicka, chcąc się dowiedzieć czego chce od niego mężczyzna. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od szerokiego uśmiechu. Cieszył się, że dziewczynie zaczyna się układać. A przynajmniej, że wszystko zmierzało w stronę, gdzie wszystko dobrze się układało. Miał na oku jeszcze jedną parę, którą należałoby pokierować w dobrym kierunku i będzie dobrze. Nie ma to jak zajmować się sprawami sercowymi innych zamiast stanąć twarzą w twarz z własnym życiem miłosnym. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że jego własne nie istniało. Westchnął ciężko. Cóż, nie zawsze można mieć ciastko i zjeść ciastko.

 

***

 

Zayn przechodził obok uchylonych drzwi od kantorka, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry’ego:

– Wiesz Liam, to urocze, że Zayn ciągle zostawia ci gorące kawę.

Zayn wstrzymał oddech, oczekując na odpowiedź chłopaka. Od początku miesiąca prawie codziennie robił dodatkową kawę jak przychodził do radia dla Liama. Czasami zostawiał ją na szafce, czasami czekał, żeby dać mu ją osobiście. I miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

A Liam jak na złość milczał przez chwilę. W końcu mruknął coś cicho, czego brunet nie usłyszał.

Za to odpowiedź Harry'ego usłyszał aż za dobrze.

– Może coś z tego będzie – nawet tutaj słyszał przesadnie radosny ton chłopaka. Radosny a jednocześnie niebezpieczny i mocno podejrzany.

Sądząc po odgłosach, Liam zakrztusił się kawą.

– Co? Harry, co masz na myśli?

– Może jakiś romans wisi w powietrzu?

– Harry, no skąd... - Liam zdawał się chyba chcieć coś powiedzieć, ale brzmiał tak jakby nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć.

– Zayn nikomu nie robi kawy poza sobą. A jednak codziennie zostawia jeden kubek dla ciebie.

– To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, prawda? To tylko takie przyjacielskie gesty...

Słysząc to słowo na p, Zayn miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś z całej siły przywalił mu w brzuch. Więc tym był dla Liama. Przyjacielem.

Szybko jednak przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl. W sumie to też dobrze, bo to i tak więcej niż taki na przykład kolega z pracy, ale miał cichą nadzieję na coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ale jeśli to tego będzie chciał... Będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. I w końcu to zrobi. Kiedyś.

– Jak dla mnie to to nie jest w ogóle związane z przyjaźnią.

– Harry. Coś ty się tak ostatnio przyczepił do tego swatania, co?

– Do niczego się nie przyczepiłem, po prostu mówię co widzę.

– I co widzisz?

– Że nie jesteście sobie obojętni, to widzę.

Zayn nie słuchał dalej. Nie miał zamiaru opierać się na tym, co przez przypadek usłyszał, jeśli będzie podejmował jakiekolwiek kroki w stronę czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni z Liamem. Jeśli będzie to robił to na swoich warunkach.

 

***

 

** 13.11.2014  czwartek **

 

Louis spał sobie smacznie, korzystając z tego, że nie musiał nigdzie zrywać się z samego rana. Nagle obudził go głośny i dość niepokojąco brzmiący kaszel, dochodzący z kuchni. Spojrzał lekko nieprzytomny na zegarek. Wiedział, że Nialla nie było, poprzedniego dnia pojechał na szkolenie i miał wrócić dopiero w niedzielę. Stąd też miał pewność, że to mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i narzucając na siebie bluzę, powędrował do kuchni, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji.

Przy stole siedział Liam, wyglądając jak kupka nieszczęść. Nawet sposób, w jaki mieszał kawę, a raczej próbował to zrobić, mówił o tym, że ewidentnie nie czuł się dobrze. Dlatego też Louis postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

– Liam, jeśli myślisz, że pójdziesz w tym stanie do pracy, to chyba oszalałeś – oznajmił, siadając naprzeciw niego.

– Przecież nic mi nie jest – zaprotestował słabo, po czym natychmiast zaczął kaszleć.

– Aha. Właśnie widzę. Dawaj telefon.

– Po co? – popatrzył na niego, jakby nie dotarło do niego znaczenie słów przyjaciela. 

– Dawaj telefon.

– Ale po co?

Louis zmierzył go wzrokiem, kalkulując w głowie wszystkie możliwości, łącznie z wyrwaniem mu tego telefonu osobiście. Zanim jednak przystąpił do tego działania, przypomniał sobie o jednym znaczącym fakcie. 

– A zresztą, nie dawaj. Przecież po to mam numer do Nicka, żeby korzystać z niego w sytuacjach awaryjnych i wyjątkowych. Czyli na przykład w takiej jak ta – oznajmił zbyt radośnie jak na gust Liama, co ten natychmiast chciał oznajmić światu, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło, niestety.

Louis natomiast z namaszczeniem wyciągnął swoją komórkę, odnalazł pożądany numer na liście i uśmiechając się złośliwie, a jednocześnie jednak ze zmartwieniem, przyłożył go do ucha. 

– Nick? Tu Louis. Liam zostaje w domu, chyba że chcesz mieć chorą co najmniej połowę ekipy.

– Louis, przecież nic mi nie jest – jęknął Liam, na tyle głośno na ile mu się udało.

– Rozchorował się? – zapytał głos w słuchawce.

– Na to wygląda – powiedział, niby stanowczo, ale z pewną dozą czułości, kiedy patrzył na zmęczonego i zmarnowanego Liama. Który nadal udawał, że nic mu nie jest, mimo kolejnego ataku kaszlu.

– Właśnie słyszę.

– Louis...

– No co Louis, no co Louis, na litość boską, Liam, jak możesz chorować to choruj – zirytował się nieco, a Nick zachichotał słysząc to wszystko. – A ty się tam nie ciesz tak, tylko mi pomóż.

– Niezbyt zainteresowany chorowaniem, co?

– Jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział – odparł już trochę mniej zirytowanym tonem.

– Powiedz mu, że dopóki nie będzie zupełnie zdrowy ma nie wychodzić z domu, a już zdecydowanie ma nie przychodzić do pracy. Pogonie go z powrotem. Trzeba wam czegoś?

 _Jeden mądry_ _,_ _który_ _wie_ _,_ _że czasami trzeba po prostu pochorować_ , pomyślał z ulgą Louis. Już miał odpowiedzieć, że nie, poradzą sobie sami. Wtedy jednak przypomniało mu się coś zdecydowanie ważnego.

– Właściwie... Właściwie tak. Muszę być po południu w barze, a lepiej byłoby, żeby nie był sam.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem... – burknął pod nosem Liam, obrażony na wszystko. A przynajmniej tak wyglądał. Cóż, zdawał sobie sprawę, że był na straconej pozycji i niczego właściwie nie ugra. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że uznał za konieczne spróbować.

Louis rzucił mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie.

– Da się zrobić. Podeślę kogoś, żeby tej sierocie potowarzyszył.

– Dzięki, Nick.

– Nie ma sprawy. Jakby co to znasz mój numer. Opiekuj się nim porządnie – zaśmiał się jeszcze i rozłączył się.

– Podziękujesz mi jak się wyleczysz – powiedział Louis do próbującego wyglądać na  niezadowolonego Liama. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli jaki jest, kiedy jest chory, nawet jeśli on sam nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

Na pewno nie głośno.

 

***

 

Siedzieli na schodach, tym razem we dwóch, bo z jakiegoś nieznanego im jeszcze powodu Liama nie było. To było dość niespotykane jak na chłopaka, ale podejrzewali, że skoro Nick nie wkurzał się i nie martwił o to, co się z nim działo, to musi wiedzieć, co się stało. A skoro on wiedział to i oni się w końcu dowiedzą. Rozmawiali właściwie o niczym – gdyby ktoś za godzinę zapytał się któregoś z nich o czym, nie byliby w stanie powtórzyć ani jednego, nawet bardzo ogólnie, tematu.

Mimo to prowadzili całkiem ożywioną rozmowę. Wtedy przyszedł do nich Nick.

– O, tu jesteście, świetnie. Liam jest chory. Pewnie już to zauważyłeś – kiwnął głową w stronę Harry’ego. – Tommo poprosił, żeby któryś z was poszedł tam i pobył z nim dzisiaj wieczorem jak on pójdzie do pracy.

– Bo Liam potrzebuje niańki? – prychnął z rozbawieniem Zayn.

Nick rzucił mu bardzo oceniające spojrzenie. Takie, którego wolisz nie otrzymywać, jeśli nie zasłużysz. I jak nie zasłużysz też nie.

– Od razu widać, że nie widziałeś jeszcze chorego Liama. Zresztą, nie będę z wami o tym dyskutował. Który?

Nick patrzył teraz wyczekująco, nawet mu powieka nie zadrżała. Zayn nie zdążył się nawet zastanowić, ba, nie zdążył nawet zacząć rozważać czy to powinien być on, kiedy Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem powiedział:

– Zayn z chęcią pójdzie.

– To świetnie. W razie co masz dzwonić do Tomlinsona.

I odszedł, a Zayn spojrzał oburzony na Harry’ego.

– No co, no nie mów, że nie chciałbyś się nim poopiekować jak jest chory – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Właśnie ci załatwiłem możliwość, żeby z tej okazji skorzystać.

Zayn pokręcił głową. Logika chłopaka była mocno pokręcona, ale właściwie nie miał się do czego przyczepić, poza tym że zdecydował za niego. 

– Lepiej mi powiedz co tam z Joshem. 

Harry momentalnie spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się koszulką. W końcu westchnął i powiedział cicho:

– Nic, a co ma być. Poszliśmy na kilka drinków i tyle.

– Nasza swatka nie podziałała za dobrze we własnej sprawie? – zacmokał z dezaprobatą. Harry rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie. – No nie patrz tak na mnie, słyszałem to i owo.

– Jasne – burknął. – Słuchaj dalej i uważaj, żebym ja się za ciebie nie wziął.

– Że ty za mnie? Nie wiem czy Joshowi się to spodoba – powiedział, unosząc jeden kącik ust w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

– Za twoje życie miłosne, idioto!

– Nie ma za co się brać – wzruszył ramionami Zayn. – To trzymam kciuki, żeby szło tylko w dobrą stronę i tak, jak tego byś chciał.

– Baw się dobrze z Liamem – odparł Harry, kompletnie ignorując to, co powiedział brunet.

– Jeszcze słowo i ci przywalę, przysięgam.

– Nie oszukuj się, nie dasz rady tego... Ała! – Zayn walnął go w plecy, wystarczająco lekko, żeby nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy i wystarczająco mocno, żeby dotarło do niego dlaczego to zrobił. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoro jest gotowe do publikacji, chyba nie ma na co czekać i dodawać.  
> Miałam w planach, żeby było w miarę czasowo podobnie, tzn. to co w grudniu było opublikowane w grudniu ale mam delikatne poślizgi, zobaczymy czy się da jeszcze wyrównać :) 
> 
> Póki co, bawcie się dobrze z kolejną częścią! :)

  

Obudził się, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. Przez dłuższy czas wydawało mu się, że ten dźwięk jedynie mu się śnił, więc nie reagował. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że ktoś naprawdę dzwoni do drzwi. I musiał przyznać, że ta osoba była cierpliwa. I przy okazji zdeterminowana czyli że wiedziała, że był w domu i że w końcu otworzy. A to przypomniało mu o tym, czego chciał nadopiekuńczy Louis.

 _Jakbym nie mógł sobie_ _w spokoju_ _chorować_ , pomyślał, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa kiedy w końcu powlókł się w stronę drzwi.

Miał dwa typy dotyczące tego, kogo mógł zobaczyć kiedy je otworzy. To nie mógł być Louis, wyszedł niedawno, a miał przecież wrócić późno. Nie mógł to też być Niall, bo ten dla odmiany był na szkoleniu i miał wrócić dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem. Stąd też podejrzewał, że to była sprawka Nicka. Musiał posłuchać tego, co mu powiedział Louis. Zdecydowanie przesadzał, nie był dzieckiem, mógł przecież spędzić te kilka godzin sam. Zwłaszcza że był chory, po prostu by je przespał. Ale nie, Louis musial mu znaleźć niańkę. Stąd też nie zdziwił go widok Zayna – był jednym z tych typów.

– Żebym wiedział, że jest aż tak źle to poszedłbym po klucze do Louisa, nie musiałbyś wychodzić z łóżka – stwierdził Zayn, lustrując go od góry do dołu.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – burknął Liam, odwracając się od niego i poszedł z powrotem na kanapę. A raczej powlókł się w tamtym kierunku, po czym opadł na nią i byle jak przykrył się kołdrą.

Słyszał, że brunet zamyka drzwi i potem idzie do kuchni. Coś tam chyba robił, ale Liam nie był pewny co, chyba na chwilę odleciał i przestał kontaktować co się działo.

– Jak się czujesz? – usłyszał nagle.

– Sam sobie odpowiedz, dzisiaj wszyscy wiedzą lepiej ode mnie – wymamrotał. Nie otwierając oczu, przykrył się bardziej, co w praktyce wyglądało na narzucenie kołdry na głowę. Wiedział że marudził jak dziecko. Nawet jego nieco zamroczony obecnie umysł był w stanie się zorientować.

Nie wiedział czy chłopak coś odpowiedział czy nie, a chwilowo jakoś nie miał nawet siły na to, żeby się spróbować tego dowiedzieć. Miał wszystko gdzieś.

Kilka minut później Zayn wrócił z kuchni z dwoma kubkami gorącej herbaty i musiał się chyba mu przyglądać, bo czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Z racji tego, że nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu, musiał to być on. Możliwe, że zastanawiał się jakim cudem dał się wmanewrować w siedzenie i patrzenie, jak Liam wygląda jak obrażona na cały świat kupka nieszczęścia. Chłopak westchnął cicho, nie miał siły na takie ponure myślenie, zwłaszcza o tym, jaką był ofiarą i jak bardzo Zayn mógł nie chcieć tu być. Zwłaszcza kiedy on całkiem mocno cieszył się z tego, że to właśnie Zayn tu jest. Chociaż nie przyznałby tego głośno nawet na torturach. Chyba.

Tymczasem Zayn odstawił trzymane w rękach kubki na stolik.

– Liam – westchnął, siadając obok niego. – Lou chciał dobrze...

– Wiem. Najgorsze jest to, że ja to wiem. Ale wiem też, że jestem marudny kiedy jestem chory. Zawsze byłem. Jak byłem mały to moja... – umilkł nagle, orientując się, co chciał powiedzieć. To było coś, że udało mu się w porę zatrzymać i nie powiedzieć za dużo. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, najlepiej już nigdy.

Zayn oczywiście musiał zauważyć jego reakcję i szybko połączył wszystkie informacje i wyciągnął wnioski. Prawidłowe wnioski, co do tego nie miał żadnym wątpliwości. Wiedziałby to nawet, gdyby Zayn nic nie mówił. Ale Zayn jak to Zayn, musiał coś powiedzieć.

– Liam – powiedział, ściągając mu kołdrę z głowy. – Teraz masz nas. I możesz być sobie taką marudą, jaką tylko chcesz. Zresztą, możesz wierzyć albo i nie, ale ja jestem jeszcze gorszy, aż wstyd się przyznawać.

– Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ktoś może być gorszy niż ja – posłał w jego stronę coś, co w domyśle miało być uśmiechem. Na nic więcej nie mógł się zdobyć. Zayn mimo to musiał docenić jego wysiłki, bo też się uśmiechnął.

Chwilę potem zaczął opowiadać mu o tym, co się działo w radiu pod jego nieobecność. Przez ten czas wypili herbatę, a Liam nawet zaczął być odrobinę mniej ponury niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie zadziała obecność drugiej osoby i Zayn nie mógł sobie odmówić złudzenia, że to on tak wpłynął na szatyna.

– Poza tym, ciesz się, że nie musisz wychodzić, jest okropna pogoda. Zwykle nie przeszkadza mi, że pada śnieg ale dzisiaj pada w ten paskudny sposób, że nic tylko siedzieć w domu.

– Zawsze lubiłem siedzieć w fotelu przy dobrej książce czy filmie, z kubkiem kakao i wiedzieć, że za oknem pada śnieg, a ja nic nie muszę... – Liam zagapił się w okno z nieco rozmarzoną miną.

– Chcesz? Mogę zrobić – powiedział Zayn, a kiedy zauważył zainteresowane i pytające spojrzenie znad kołdry dodał: – Kakao, dziecko, kakao.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – wymamrotał niezadowolony, po chwili skinął jednak głową. – Możesz zrobić jeśli ci się chce.

Zaynowi oczywiście się chciało, z tego też względu już kilkanaście minut później rozkoszowali się gorącym kakao i próbowali zdecydować, co powinni obejrzeć. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że zrobią sobie maraton filmów o Potterze. Bo właściwie czemu mieliby tego nie zrobić? Nie był to jednak taki pełnoprawny maraton. Uznali bowiem, że dwa pierwsze filmy znają na tyle dobrze, że mogą je sobie odpuścić, seans rozpoczęli więc od części trzeciej.

Gdzieś mniej więcej w drugiej połowie Zayn zaczął zauważać, że Liam ewidentnie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. To się kładł, to siadał, to się wyciągał w jakichś dziwnych pozycjach. W żadnej nie był w stanie długo wytrzymać, co było widać w wyrazie jego twarzy, nawet jeżeli w pokoju jedynym źródłem światła był telewizor.

W końcu Zayn nie wytrzymał. Bezceremonialnie odchylił kołdrę, przysunął się do Liama, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie w taki sposób, że chłopak opierał głowę o jego ramię i nakrył go ponownie. Chyba go zaskoczył. Liam dopiero po chwili podniósł głowę i na niego spojrzał.

– Zayn...

– Niewygodnie ci?

– Nie. Jest okej. Teraz jest okej.

– To leż i nie narzekaj – skwitował krótko, czochrając mu włosy. Liam pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Zarazisz się.

– Nie.

– Nie boisz się, że się zarazisz?

– Nie.

– Na pewno? – Na twarzy Liama malowało się wyraźne powątpiewanie w pewność, jaką wykazywał Zayn. A także jego troska o chłopaka. To on był chory, a mimo to martwił się o to, żeby Zayn się przypadkiem nie rozchorował. Cały Liam.

– Prawdopodobnie przewiało cię jak siedzieliśmy na tych cholernych schodach, skoro wtedy mnie nie wzięło, to i teraz od ciebie też nic nie złapię.

– Zawsze jest ryzyko.

– Wtedy będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu i będziesz mógł spłacić dług.

– Niech będzie – odparł wreszcie, częściowo usatysfakcjonowany takim układem. Ułożył się więc wygodnie i wrócili do oglądania.

I tak już zostali. Liam przysnął, praktycznie na nim leżąc, ale jemu w zupełności to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nic mu nie zepsuło dobrego nastroju. Nawet wyszczerz Louisa i jego uniesione kciuki, kiedy wrócił do domu i zastał taki właśnie widoczek.

Ciężko mu było wracać później do domu, sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Zanim wyszedł, Liam wymógł na nim obietnice, że jeśli będzie mógł to spędzi z nimi weekend, skoro nie ruszają go zarazki i inne takie. To był bardzo dobry plan na weekend. I nawet wymowny uśmieszek Louisa mu w tym nie przeszkadzał. Niech się uśmiecha ile chce, skoro musi.

 

***

****

** 15.11.2014  sobota  **

 

Była może trzecia, może czwarta w nocy, kiedy Harry przebudził się akurat w takiej chwili, żeby usłyszeć sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Skoro już się obudził, poświęcił się i wyciągnął rękę spod cieplutkiej kołdry. Mimo że było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na cokolwiek, nie tylko na takie czynności. Uznał jednak, że to może być coś ważnego albo też że będzie to coś, co na przykład poprawi mu humor. Sięgnął więc po telefon i odczytał wreszcie smsa. I zaśmiał się radośnie, widząc dwie złączone dłonie leżące na kolorowej kołdrze. Nie musiał nawet widzieć od kogo to dostał, po prostu to wiedział. Dziewczyny mógł już odhaczyć, pełny sukces osiągnięty, nic tylko się cieszyć.

Chwilę później dostał również smsa od Liama, mówiącego o tym, że jego misja odniosła sukces i że się chyba marnował, bo jego zdaniem na poważnie powinien się zająć swataniem ludzi. Odpisał mu, żeby po prostu cieszyli się ich szczęściem i trzymali kciuki, by tak pozostało. Następnie napisał Danielle, że cieszy się razem z nią i że nie pogniewa się na opowieść ze szczegółami. Uśmiechnięta buźka w odpowiedzi musiała oznaczać jedno – że raczej mógł na taką liczyć.

Odłożył telefon z powrotem na szafkę i ponownie zakopał się pod kołdrą. Uznał, że to naprawdę dobra wiadomość. Jedna z tych, które mógłby otrzymywać codziennie. A jeśli nie codziennie to chociaż tak często jak będzie to możliwe. To było tak dobre, że mógł wrócić do spania, z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku.

 

***

 

Liam obudził się bladym świtem, zdecydowanie wcześnie nawet jak na niego. To było jak jedno z jego przekleństw. Chciałby pospać dłużej, zwłaszcza, że była sobota i tym bardziej, że był chory, ale nie. Po co spać, kiedy może leżeć i się męczyć, może go boleć i może być generalnie źle. Gdyby spał, byłaby wieksza szansa na to, że to przebrzydłe choróbsko szybciej mu minie. Nie znosił leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku. Może nie narzekałby tak bardzo, jeśli nie leżałby tak bezczynnie sam...

 _Nie, stop. Nie idź tą drogą, Payne, po prostu nie. Niczego to nie zmieni. Poza tym to przez tą chorobę jesteś taką marudą._ Tak jak powiedział wczoraj Zaynowi, zawsze tak było.

Co do Zayna... Jeszcze dwa miesiące wcześniej nie uwierzyłby w to, że tak bardzo się ze sobą zżyją. Do tego stopnia, że taki Zayn bez protestu przyjdzie do nich i będzie go niańczył. Tylko dlatego, że był trochę chory, a Louis nadopiekuńczy.

Pokręcił lekko głową. To było... miłe. Mieć towarzystwo, kogoś komu chyba na serio zależy. Kogoś, kto nie był Louisem. To nie tak, że miał już go dość czy coś. Uwielbiał Louisa, był dla niego jak brat. Był jego _bratem_. To było bardziej to, że przez długi czas był jedyną osobą, na którą mógł liczyć. To całkiem miła odmiana, kiedy zrobiło się takich osób więcej.

Westchnął. Zastanowił się, co mógłby zrobić, żeby zabić czas. Wstał w końcu z łóżka, żałując, że nie położył laptopa gdzieś bliżej.

Kiedy ulokował się z powrotem, wiedział już, co może zrobić. Włączył sobie koncert jednego z zespołów, który lubił i który był na długiej liście koncertów, które chciałby zobaczyć na żywo. Nie było to może jakieś specjalnie fascynujące zajęcie, ale lepsze to niż nic. Miał się na co pogapić, momentami nawet pewnie trochę bezmyślnie.

– Liam? – usłyszał bardzo zaspane pytanie. Nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, kiedy przez drzwi zajrzał Louis i od razu przewrócił oczami. – Oczywiście, że nie śpisz.

– Skoro wiesz, to po co sprawdzasz?

– Może miałem nadzieję, że tym razem to będzie ten raz, kiedy będziesz odsypać chorobę – rzucił, podchodząc bliżej.

– Nie tym razem – wzruszył ramionami. Pewnie nie było tego widać, ale... Znając Louisa pewnie domyślił się, co zrobił. – No nie czaj się tak, chodź tutaj skoro już nie śpisz.

– Nie musisz mi dwa razy powtarzać – zabrał koc z fotela i usiadł zaraz obok Liama, owijając się owym kocem, jakby chciał zrobić z siebie ludzki naleśnik. – Co oglądamy?

– Właśnie miałem włączyć koncert Maroon 5...

– No to na co czekasz? Włączaj i oglądamy – zarządził Louis.

– Już się robi – kliknął co trzeba i kilka minut później byli już całkowicie pochłonięci tym, co działo się na ekranie.

Teraz miał już i zajęcie, i towarzystwo. Które było wprawdzie Louisem, ale i tak było towarzystwem idealnym.

 

***

 

** 17.11.2014  poniedziałek **

****

Wraz z początkiem tygodnia wszystko wróciło do normy. Liam wykurował się na tyle, że mógł wrócić do radia. Być może swoją rolę odegrał w tym Zayn, który przesiedział u nich praktycznie całe dwa dni i razem z Louisem porządnie pracował nad tym, żeby go wykurować. Efekty jak się okazało były lepsze niż zakładali. Dzięki temu mógł właściwie na świeżo wysłuchać szczegółów związanych z pewnym smsem, jaki wraz z Harrym dostali w sobotę nad ranem. To był też powód, przez który szczerzyli się do siebie i rzucali aluzjami kiedy tylko się dało. Wszystko toczyło się swoim zwykłym torem, z tą tylko różnicą, że jedna osoba była szczęśliwsza niż wcześniej. I przez to wpływała pozytywnie na resztę. A reszta nie narzekała na te okoliczności.

 

***

 

Jakby nie patrzeć, Josh był najświeższym nabytkiem dla radia. Mijał właśnie trzeci miesiąc, jaki spędził na stażu. Mimo to już zdążył pokazać, że jako dźwiękowiec był dobry w tym, co robi i może im się naprawdę przydać. Były chwile, a właściwie było ich całkiem sporo, kiedy nikt nie musiał mu nawet za dużo mówić o tym, co powinien zrobić. Jakby podświadomie odczytywał to, czego mogliby chcieć w danej chwili i on to właśnie robił. Pod tym względem było to absolutnie bezcenne. Wiedział to. Nie raz i nie dwa o tym też usłyszał.

To chyba to zgranie z ekipą sprawiło, że bardzo mu zależało, żeby nie stracić tej posady. Nie oszukujmy się, lubił ich. Bardzo. Dlatego łatwo sobie było wyobrazić jak ucieszyła go informacja, że Nick chciałby podpisać z nim umowę o pracę. To było coś naprawdę fantastycznego. Zwłaszcza, że Nick powiedział mu, że wszyscy, którzy z nim pracowali, wyrazili chęć, żeby kontynuować tą współpracę. Przez te trzy miesiące zdążył wyrobić sobie o każdym jakieś zdanie. Był praktycznie pewny, że zrobili to samo i wydawało mu się, że mieli raczej dobre opinie na jego temat.

Nick był fantastycznym szefem. Takim, który nawet kiedy cię ochrzaniał za źle wykonywaną robotę czy coś innego, robił to w taki sposób, że od razu chciałeś się poprawić i zmienić to, co było nie tak. I w dodatku robiłeś to z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Z chłopakami było podobnie. Szybko złapał z nimi dobry kontakt i nawet jeśli dochodziło między nimi do jakichś spięć to te szybko mijały i wyjaśniali sobie co trzeba.

Liam był świetnym rozmówcą. Nie tylko na antenie, także a może przede wszystkim poza nią. Nie musiał być tu długo, a już wiedział, że jeśli ktoś ma problem to idzie właśnie do Liama. I może być pewny, że zostanie wysłuchany.

Z Zaynem było podobnie. Swoją drogą, kiedy ci dwaj przebywali razem, to czasami niewiele brakowało, by nastąpiło wyładowanie elektryczne. Co najmniej jedno. Był ciekawy, kiedy obaj sobie to uświadomią i coś z tym zrobią. Może coś z tym zrobią. Choćby dlatego, że ładnie razem wyglądali i zdawało się, że całkiem nieźle się razem bawili. A to już wystarczająco duży plus.  

No i był jeszcze Harry. Brunet o pięknych zielonych oczach, na których samo wspomnienie robiło mu się gorąco. Zdecydowanie chciałby coś z tym zrobić, ale nie był przekonany czy to coś da. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio trochę sobie nagrabił i miał poczucie, że wciąż nie naprawił tego, co popsuł. Harry nie był człowiekiem, który długo rozpamiętuje takie rzeczy, ale mimo wszystko... Nie był pewny, że może zmienić wrażenie, jakie niewątpliwie zrobił swoim wyczynem. I to właśnie to negatywne wrażenie.

Ale Josh miał jeszcze jedną cechę. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy nie ryzykują. Zawsze lepiej jest wiedzieć, że nie ma szans i nie ma się co łudzić nadzieją, że może jednak, może coś. Nawet jeśli to coś zmieni w ich relacjach to cóż... Zdawało się, że potencjalne korzyści i tak były bardziej atrakcyjne i zachęcające niż efekty niekorzystne. Może należy po prostu to wszystko sprawdzić. Jeśli będzie miał wystarczająco odwagi. I jeśli ta odwaga, jeśli się już pojawi to go nie opuści w najbardziej krytycznym momencie.

Kiedy Zayn poprosił go o przyniesienie kawy nie spodziewał się, że w kantorku wpadnie na obiekt swoich wcześniejszych rozmyślań. W pierwszej chwili zbiło go to trochę z tropu. Szybko jednak przyszło mu do głowy co innego. Żeby skorzystać z okazji, że był sam i miał chwilę, by z nim porozmawiać. Niby mógł poczekać na inną okazję i nie podejmować spontanicznie decyzji, ale...

 _W sumie... Nie ma co czekać, nie dowiem się jak nie sprawdzę. Najgorsze co powie to nie. Gorszego upokorzenia niż wtedy przez to durne pytanie to sobie nie zaserwuję, jakbym się bardzo nie postarał,_ pomyślał. Nie to żebym zamierzał się starać.

Zupełnie nieświadomy tych rozmyślań Harry stał odwrócony plecami do drzwi i z tego, co zarejestrował Josh, właśnie robił sobie herbatę.

– O, hej – powiedział, oglądając się przez ramię, kiedy tylko wszedł. – Chcesz?

– Chętnie. W sumie to przyszedłem po kawę dla Zayna, ale nie pogardzę herbatą dla siebie.

Patrzył jak brunet nasypuje odpowiednią ilość herbaty do jednego kubka, a do drugiego wlewa zaparzoną już kawę.

– Pójdziesz ze mną na drinka? – wypalił Josh, korzystając z przebłysków odwagi.

– Co? – Harry odwrócił się i wpatrywał się w niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną na drinka? Czy cokolwiek innego, cokolwiek będziesz chciał... Okej, nie szaleję, bo to już brzmi jak szaleństwo i stawia mnie w niezbyt dobrym świetle, a już i tak sobie wystarczająco nagrabiłem, więc zatrzymam się na tym drinku najlepiej – zakończył ten swój monolog dużo ciszej niż go zaczynał. Kiedy zerknął na Harry’ego, zobaczył, że chłopak w dalszym ciągu z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem patrzył na niego i najwidoczniej słuchał tego, co Josh miał mu do powiedzenia, czekając aż skończy. Widząc jego wyraz twarzy, ten uprzejmy uśmiech, który wciąż był taki sam, miał wrażenie, że pozostałości jego odwagi kwiknęły cicho i uciekły w siną dal. I jakoś się temu zupełnie nie dziwił. 

– Z przyjemnością. Kiedy? 

– Aha. Tak. To... Zaraz... Co? Naprawdę?

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś taki zaskoczony – uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na zdziwioną minę Josha. – Więc?

– Dzisiaj? Jeśli nie masz innych planów, jestem wolny po audycji Zayna.

– Czyli jesteśmy umówieni. Spotkajmy się tutaj.

– Okej. To do zobaczenia – powiedział i odwrócił się szybko na pięcie. Nie za bardzo chciał, żeby Harry zobaczył jak się zaczerwienił. Kto by pomyślał, ma prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat, a czerwieni się jak słodka szesnastka.

– Josh – usłyszał wypowiedziane miękko swoje imię i naprawdę tylko resztkami silnej woli sprawił, że nie rozpłynął się z tej okazji.

– Tak? – szepnął, odwracając się powoli.

– Herbata – powiedział, przesuwając ku niemu kubek.

Wrócił więc, zastanawiając się jak mógł zapomnieć po co przyszedł, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien się oszukiwać, oczywiście, że wiedział dlaczego o tym zapomniał. Kiedy sięgnął po niego, ich palce przypadkowo się spotkały. A może właśnie nieprzypadkowo, ale nie o to teraz chodziło. Chodziło o to, że kiedy się dotknęli, przeskoczyło między nimi coś, co można było różnie interpretować, a zostawiło po sobie naprawdę fajne wrażenie. I Josh był pewny, że Harry też to poczuł.

– Dziękuję. I... do zobaczenia – posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu i wyszedł. Zanim zamknął drzwi doszedł do niego dźwięczny śmiech chłopaka. Dla tego dźwięku opłacało się zaszaleć i dać się ponieść.

 _Jeden do zera dla ciebie, Devine, tak trzymaj_ , pomyślał.

 

***

 

Harry wyszedł stamtąd lekko oszołomiony. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak sam nakręcać, ale jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać, choćby tak przez chwilę poudawać. Czyżby wyglądało na to, że i do niego się los uśmiechnął? Nie, nie powinien sobie wmawiać nie wiadomo czego. To tylko drink. Wprawdzie od czegoś trzeba zacząć, ale tutaj to wcale nie musi wyglądać tak jak w przypadku dziewczyn. To może być tylko drink, więc powinien potraktować to dokładnie w taki sposób, nie dodając do tego żadnej filozofii. _Idź, baw się dobrze i nie martw na zapas, na to jeszcze będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu_ , postanowił i zamierzał się tego postanowienia bardzo mocno trzymać.

Tak długo jak mu się to uda.

 

***

 

** 18.11.2014  wtorek **

 

Niall nie mógł zaprzeczyć, lubił się dobrze zabawić. Lubił ten dreszczyk emocji, kiedy wychodził do klubu i zastanawiał się czy wieczór skończy się w czyimś łóżku czy zakończy go samotnie we własnym. Może nie było to najmądrzejsze podejście, a na pewno nie najbezpieczniejsze, ale usprawiedliwiał się tym, że był młody, a na ustatkowanie się i poważniejszy związek miał jeszcze czas. Dużo czasu. Najpierw się wyszaleje, a potem będzie mógł zająć się tą jedną osobą. Jeśli oczywiście znajdzie taką, która będzie chętna, żeby z nim być.

Do tego czasu można było powiedzieć, że prowadził intensywne poszukiwania. A jeśli przy okazji się dobrze pobawi to będzie to tylko na plus.

Dlatego też nie było to nic dziwnego, że co jakiś czas wychodził do klubu czy do baru z nadzieją na owocny podryw. Niezbyt częsty i niekoniecznie kończący się w jego pokoju. Jeśli była ku temu możliwość, robił wszystko, żeby wylądować w łóżku tego drugiego. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł się nieco niezręcznie, kiedy przyprowadzał kogoś do ich mieszkania. Jakby był w jakiś sposób nie fair wobec chłopaków. Nie rozumiał tego, a skoro nie rozumiał to po co miał się tym zajmować. I tak by nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknęło.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wibrujący po stole telefon. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby przewrócił oczami i jęknął z frustracją. Niall naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co go podkusiło, żeby dać swojej ostatniej jednonocnej przygodzie numer. Koleś był przystojny, robił co trzeba i jak trzeba, i generalnie był naprawdę niezły w te klocki. Ale żeby od razu dawać mu numer i rozważać powtórkę? Aż taki dobry w tym nie był. Powinien być mądrzejszy. I posłuchać czegoś innego niż własny penis czy dobierający się z czasu do głosu umysł. Jednonocna przygoda, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, powinna trwać jedną noc. I tylko tyle.

Telefon wreszcie się uspokoił. Niall szybko rozważył co trzeba i nie zastanawiając się dłużej zablokował ten numer. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł się dużo lepiej.

– Serio Niall? W ten sposób odrzucasz tych, których już przeleciałeś? – prychnął Louis znienacka. Trochę go wystraszył, nie spodziewał się, że chlopak przyglądał się temu co robił. Nie zamierzał jednak w żaden sposób pokazać że to go w jakiś sposób ruszyło.

– Nie, nie w ten sposób. Nikogo nie odrzucam, ani w ten ani w żaden inny sposób. A ten jest wyjątkowo namolny.

– Tak jak i ostatni?

– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – okej, trochę miał pojęcie o co może chodzić a raczej o kogo, ale ani myślał się do tego przyznawać.

– Co w nim było takiego wyjątkowego, że dałeś mu numer? – zapytał Louis po czym wziął kolejnego łyka z butelki.

– Cały czas się nad tym zastanawiam – wymamrotał. – A co zazdrosny?

– Chciałbyś – prychnął unosząc brew. Niall przewrócił oczami.

– Może chciałbym może nie, jakie to ma znaczenie.

– Żadne – powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością Louis. – Za to spore ma znaczenie to że nie chcesz ze mną pić. Muszę to natychmiast naprawić – i nie czekając na reakcję Nialla postawił przed nim kolejną butelkę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pili w milczeniu.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.

– Na jakie znowu pytanie?

– Co było takiego wyjątkowego w tym kolesiu, że aż dałeś mu swój numer?

– Jezu Louis, daj już temu spokój – jęknął Niall.

– Nie, dlaczego? Jestem ciekawy.

– Nie masz czego, to nie jest ciekawa sprawa.

– Dla mnie jest.

– To nie tak że sprowadzam nie wiadomo kogo do twojego mieszkania, żebym musiał się tłumaczyć – powiedział nieco złośliwym tonem Niall. Miał już dosyć tej dyskusji a zdawało się, że Louis nie zamierzał tak szybko odpuścić. Niestety.

– Myślisz, że mam z tym jakiś problem? Możesz sobie sprowadzać kogo tylko chcesz i robić też, co tylko chcesz.

Niall naprawdę miał się już nie odzywać, ale nagle naszło go pewne przemyślenie a biorąc pod uwagę to, że był już trochę wstawiony nie odmówił sobie powiedzenia tego głośno

– Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie przeszkadza, chodzi mi o coś innego.

– O co?

Louis zawahał się przez dosłownie chwilę i powiedział:

– Po co masz sprowadzać obcych kiedy możesz mieć to samo na miejscu, kiedy chcesz i bez większych problemów – powiedział przybliżających się do niego. Z tej odległości oczy blondyna wydawało się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie i błyszczące niż zwykle. Gdzieś w zamglonym alkoholem umyśle Louisa przemknęła myśl, że nie narzekałby gdyby mógł patrzeć na nie z tej odległości częściej. Szybko jednak zepchnął tą myśl tam skąd przyszła.

– Co masz na myśli? – szepnął Niall, patrząc na jego usta.

Louis nie odpowiedział tylko pochylił się i pocałował go. W tej samej chwili kiedy ich usta się zetknęły, sapnęli zaskoczeni nadmiarem wrażeń i uczuć jakie ich opanowały. To była jak magia w czystej postaci.

Zanim jednak przerodziło się to w coś większego i poważniejszego, pocałunek zakończył się równie szybko jak się zaczął. Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym obaj jak na zawołanie złapali za swoje butelki i napili się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Było coś jednocześnie wyjątkowego i przerażającego w tym, co czuli po. I prawdę mówiąc każdy z nich zbyt bardzo zaskoczony i przestraszony własną reakcją, żeby coś z tym zrobić na już. Lepszym wyjściem było udawać, że nic takiego się nie zdarzyło.

Louis przestraszył się tego jak intensywne to było. Nigdy nie przeżył czegoś takiego. To był tylko pocałunek, tylko tyle i aż tyle. Aż tyle, bo było w tym tyle emocji że nie wiedział co miał o tym myśleć.

W tamtej właśnie chwili postanowił że nie będzie o tym nigdy wspominał. Ilość alkoholu jaką wypili była bardzo dobrą wymówką żeby niby zapomnieć o całym fakcie. I żaden żal czy też chęć powtórki nie była w stanie przekonać do tego, żeby zmienił zdanie.

Jak się okazało jakiś czas później, nie tylko on wpadł na taki „genialny” pomysł.

 

***

****

– Gdzie jest Grimshaw? Znowu wszyscy na niego muszą czekać, bo jaśnie pan i władca nie może przyjść jak człowiek cywilizowany o umówionej godzinie? – prychnął Louis, wyraźnie zdegustowany samym faktem, że musi o coś takiego pytać.

– Już jedzie, mówiłem ci przecież, że musiał jeszcze coś załatwić.

– Akurat! Ciekawe co, że to takie ważne. Ważniejsze od picia z nami – prychnął Louis z bardzo niezadowoloną miną.

– Tak się za nim stęskniłeś, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż w końcu się zjawi?

– Ja? Za nim? Nigdy w życiu! Już coś piłeś, Liam? I ze mną się nie podzieliłeś?!

– Jakbym mógł napić się czegokolwiek bez twojej wiedzy – przewrócił oczami. – Zajmij się chłopakami, przyszli jak trzeba, o czasie i się pewnie nudzą, a nie bulwersujesz się, że Nick spóźnia się zgodnie z tym, co zapowiedział już rano.

– Chyba masz racje. Tak, to dobry plan. Tak zrobię – i odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w stronę chłopaków.

 _Ciekawe jak długo będziesz się tego trzymał tym razem_ , pomyślał Liam, uśmiechając się z czułością.

Kilkanaście minut później pojawił się wreszcie Nick. Który został przywitany bardzo niezadowolonym:

– No nareszcie.

– Tęskniłeś, Tommo?

– Chyba w twoich snach.

– Ach, tęskniłeś! To słodkie – zacmokał z aprobatą Nick. Liam roześmiał się z miny Louisa.

– Chciałbyś. Ale nie w tym życiu, Grimmy.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, bo to już mogło mieć miejsce w tym życiu, ale niech ci będzie.

– Możesz sobie o tym marzyć – wyszczerzył się z głupią miną Louis.

– Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, Lewis – prychnął Nick, siadając na kanapie dokładnie naprzeciwko Louisa. Który chyba miał już dosyć tej zabawy.

– Nie mów tak do mnie, Nicholasie. Przestanę być miły, jeśli tego natychmiast nie zmienisz.

– Nie zauważyłem, żebyś był miły – wzruszył ramionami Nick. Pochylił się i poklepał Louisa po kolanie. – No już już, skończyłem. Nie musisz się tak denerwować.

– Ja się nie denerwuję, wkurzasz mnie tylko.

– Czyli nic nowego – wtrącił Liam, stając miedzy nimi. – Czego się napijecie?

– Liam, ty zawsze wiesz jak ich uspokoić – zaśmiał się Harry. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

– Więc co pijecie?

– Zaszalej i zrób nam drinki – rzucił Louis, uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Z twojej ręki jeszcze nie pili.

– Lou...

– Tomlinson ma rację – wtrącił się Nick, opierając się wygodniej o kanapę. – Ja i Harry mieliśmy już ten zaszczyt, ale tych dwóch tutaj – machnął ręką w stronę patrzących z zaciekawieniem Zayna i Nialla. – Tych dwóch już nie.

– Wciąż macie na siebie zły wpływ. I nadal nie wiem, który na kogo bardziej – pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę barku. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu dyskutować. I tak będzie robił te drinki i tak. Lepiej wziąć się za nie od razu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz Liam – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się i rozsiadając w podobnej pozie, co Nick.

– Jasne. Kiedyś nie byłeś taki...

– Kiedyś nie byłeś taki upierdliwy – podsunął usłużnie Nick. Liam przewrócił oczami i powiedział:

– Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że mam was oddzielnie. Gdybym musiał znosić was razem i w domu, i w pracy to chyba bym oszalał.

– Nie zdążyłbyś oszaleć, oni by się pozabijali, zanim miałbyś szansę – wtrącił Harry. Liam w skupieniu odmierzał i dolewał alkohole do szklanek.

– Bardzo możliwe, że tak mogłoby się zdarzyć – powiedział w końcu, dodając ostatni składnik. Ocenił krytycznym okiem czy to, co otrzymał było tym, co chciał otrzymać i zadowolony z efektu, poszedł z tacą do chłopaków.

– O, specjalność Liama – rzucił Nick. – Dawno już tego nie piłem, jakbym się uparł to mógłbym powiedzieć, że za nim tęskniłem.

– Serio? Za drinkiem? – powiedział z powątpiewaniem Zayn, obrzucając trzymaną w dłoniach szklankę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Zrozumiesz, kiedy spróbujesz.

Odpowiedź Nicka była na tyle enigmatyczna, że zdawało się, że nie mieli powodu, żeby się nią jakoś specjalnie przejmować. Zayn zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że przyjął to, co powiedział mężczyzna trochę z przymrużeniem oka.

– To za co pijemy?

– Za wszystko dobre, co dopiero przed nami – rzucił Louis.

– Poeta się znalazł, myślałby kto – zaśmiał się Harry, ale mimo to podniósł szklankę do góry. Tak samo jak reszta. Zrobili toast i każdy z nich napił się ze szklanki. Liam jakby nie robiło na nim to większego wrażenia, Louis z miną, która mówiła o tym, jak bardzo był z siebie zadowolony. Nick niemalże z namaszczeniem. A Zayn i Niall z niczym innym jak niedowierzaniem i zachwytem.

– Gdzieś ty się ukrywał przez całe moje życie – powiedział Zayn, nie odrywając wzroku od szklanki. Chyba nie mógł ogarnąć jak bardzo to było dobre. Liam nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Był przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji. To było miłe, mimo że on sam uważał, że nie ma powodu, żeby się tak zachwycać.

– Mówiłem – wyszczerzył się radośnie Nick, biorąc kolejny łyk. – Powinieneś to opatentować, zarobiłbyś majątek.

– Wcale nie.

– Wcale tak.

– Wcale nie. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że chcesz jeszcze jednego.

– Nieprawda. Ale nie pogardziłbym jeszcze jednym. Tak razy trzy – uśmiechnął się niewinnie Nick. Liam przewrócił oczami. Do tego już też się przyzwyczaił.

– Później zrobię jeszcze, może być?

– Wystarczy, że dostaniemy więcej – dodał od siebie Niall. – Uzależnisz nas od tych drinków i na tym się skończy.

– Zaraz tam uzależnisz – wzruszył ramionami Liam. – Będę je rzadziej robił czy coś...

– Nie! – wykrzyknęli prawie jednocześnie. Po czym zaczęli się śmiać.

– Właśnie widzę. No to może nie będę aż taki okropny – Liam uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

– Lepiej będzie jak nawet nie będziesz próbować. Nie nadajesz się do tego. Jesteś zbyt miły jak na to, żeby być paskudny i okropny.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, Lou, naprawdę, jedno słowo i mogę ci udowodnić, że potrafię – powiedział Liam, specjalnie starając się brzmieć jakby chciał go postraszyć. Miał jednak świadomość, tak samo jak Louis, że to straszenie było bardziej na pokaz niż naprawdę.

– Dobra, dobra, panie okropny i przerażający, oczywiście, że potrafisz, nie musisz mi tego udowadniać – Louis uniósł do góry obie dłonie, na znak, że się poddaje. – Zrób jeszcze po jednym drinku i porobimy coś ciekawszego. Jak nas najdzie.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział Liam, wstając z kanapy. Poszedł do barku, pogrzebał w nim chwilę i w końcu przyszedł z powrotem, niosąc ze sobą trzy butelki. – To powinno nam na jakiś czas wystarczyć.

– Ale to nie są twoje drinki.

– Harry, nie wkurzaj mnie – prychnął Liam. – Mam cały wieczór siedzieć tam i robić wam drinki? Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie macie ochoty ze mną rozmawiać.

– Styles, ogarnij się – rzucił Zayn, przerywając to kółeczko wzajemnej adoracji. Po czym zwrócił się do Liama: – A ty się nie przejmuj. Młode to to, głupie, samo nie wie co chrzani i czego by chciało. Sam niech zapieprza i robi, a nie wymaga.

Liam wzruszył ramionami i wziął pierwszą z przyniesionych przez siebie butelek. Nalał każdemu z nich, zawahał się dopiero przy szklance Harry’ego.

– Nie wiem czy mam ci nalewać czy nie – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością, trzymając nachyloną butelkę nad szklanką i spoglądając na Harry’ego.

– Nalewać? – powiedział niepewnie chłopak. – Oj, przepraszam, to miało być jako wyraz mojego zachwytu nad twoimi zdolnościami barmańskimi, ale chyba mi coś nie wyszło.

– No chyba bardzo nie wyszło – prychnął Louis.

– Muszę to poćwiczyć. Koniecznie. I to jakoś szybko. Pasuje ci to? – dodał i popatrzył z nadzieją na Liama. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i zlitował się wreszcie nad chłopakiem. Wlał co miał wlać i wreszcie odstawił butelkę na stół.

– Jakiś toast będzie czy sobie darujemy?

– Zagrajmy w nigdy nie – Harry wszedł w słowo Niallowi. Sądząc po minach i błyszczących oczkach, jakie objawiły się po tej propozycji, pomysł bardzo przypadł im do gustu.

Tym razem to Louis wziął się za uzupełnienie zawartości szklanek. A kiedy to zrobił, po raz kolejny rozsiadł się wygodnie i zarządził:

– Dobra, to zaczyna ten, który to wymyślił. Dajesz, Styles.

– Skąd ja wiedziałem, że to będę ja... No dobra. Nigdy nie powiedziałem czegoś, czego potem żałowałem.

– Łeee, Styles, taka prościzna, co ty tak łagodnie? Chcesz nas spić, żebyś mógł powiedzieć coś większego kalibru, a my nie będziemy pamiętać? Czy chcesz nas spić, żebyś nie musiał czegoś większego kalibru mówić?

– Nie martw się Tommo, wystarczy, że będę pamiętać to, co wy mówiliście – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki.

– To jak idziemy takim rzewnym tonem... – Louis zastanowił się przez kilka sekund po czym popatrzył na Liama i powiedział: – Nigdy nie pokłóciliśmy się z Liamem.

– Ja ci dam rzewny ton – prychnął Liam. Nie był zły, bardziej zrobił to dla utrzymania pozorów, którym prawdopodobnie nikt nie dałby się oszukać. Ich przyjaźń była niereformowalna. Tak po prostu.

– No co? Miałeś się wzruszyć – wzruszył ramionami Louis, uśmiechając się uśmiechem, który zawsze miał przeznaczony dla swoich sióstr. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu Liam był jego młodszym _braciszkiem._

– Żeby się zaraz coś innego nie wzruszyło, a nie ja. Dostałbyś po łbie, gdyby chciało mi sie stąd ruszyć. Zaraz może być za to ten pierwszy raz, kiedy się pokłócimy.

– Nie może być. I nie będzie.

– Może będzie.

– Nie będzie.

– Masz rację, nie będzie – Liam odpuścił. Wiedział, że Lou miał rację. Nigdy się nie pokłócili i nie wiedział, co musiałoby się zdarzyć, żeby to zmienili.

– Serio nigdy się tak porządnie nie pokłóciliście? – zapytał nie dowierzając Niall.

– No nie... Owszem, sprzeczamy się i jeździmy po sobie, ale żeby do tego stopnia, żeby się nie odzywać nie wiadomo ile do siebie? Nie. Tego nie było.

– Chyba powinni was w muzeum pokazywać czy coś – zaśmiał się Niall, za co oberwał poduszką po głowie.

– Nawet nie próbuj. Lepiej dawaj swoje, a nie się tu mądrzysz.

Niall nie kazał im długo na to czekać. Jak to on, rzucił coś dotyczące nadmiernego imprezowania czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, nie byli do końca pewni. W każdym razie było zabawnie i ciekawie, niczego więcej nie było im potrzeba.

Następnie poszli w jeszcze bardziej prywatne rzeczy, dotyczące związków, tak damsko–męskich jak przeważnie męsko–męskich. Im więcej ubywało z ich szklanek, tym głębiej wchodzili i tym bardziej rozwiązywały się im języki. W końcu, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Liam jeszcze wyżej podniósł poprzeczkę.

– Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu. Ani z facetem, ani też z kobietą – wypalił. Louis rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, które ten uparcie zignorował. Napił się, świadomy tego, że był jedyną osobą, która to zrobiła. Nie zaskoczyło go to, wręcz się tego spodziewał. Rozejrzał się szybko wokół siebie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, żeby zobaczyć ich reakcję. Widok zdezorientowanych min chłopaków, nie ruszających się, tak jakby przypieczętował to co już wiedział. Westchnął tylko i dodał: – Tak, taką właśnie jestem ofiarą.

– To jeszcze nie oznacza, że jesteś ofiarą, Liam... – zaczął Harry, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć swojego wywodu. Na pewno miał jakiś przygotowany, a jeśli nawet zdarzyłoby się że nie miał, zrobiłby to z miejsca, idąc trochę na żywioł. Ale nie udało mu się to, bo ledwie otworzył usta, kiedy Nick wypalił:

– To skąd wiesz, że jesteś bi?

– Zapytał jeden biseksualista drugiego – prychnął Louis. – A ty skąd to wiesz niby że jesteś? Dzięki sypianiu z kim popadnie?

– Doskonale wiesz skąd i równie doskonale wiesz dlaczego pytam – Nick wzruszył ramionami. W jego mniemaniu było to dobre pytanie. Dające do myślenia. O to mu chodziło. I żadne prychanie Louisa tego nie zmieni. Żadne.   

– To nie tak, że tak zupełnie nic nie robiłem – Liam wahał się czy powinien być bardziej zły na siebie, że w ogóle to powiedział czy na nich, że nie chcieli zostawić tego tematu tak jak miał nadzieję, że zrobią. – Chodzi o to, że to nigdy nie poszło dalej. Także tego... Jest jak jest. Nie wiem po co to w ogóle powiedziałem. Ale nieważne, koniec tematu. Idziemy dalej.

– Liam... – zaczął niepewnie Louis.

– Louis – przerwał mu stanowczo. – Idziemy. Dalej.

Louis westchnął, ale nie ciągnął już tego tematu. Wiedział, że nic nie osiągnie. Na pewno nie teraz. Porozmawia z nim potem. Musi coś z tym zrobić. Nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale coś musi zrobić.

– Nigdy nie... – zastanowił się szybko. – Nigdy nie dałem się przyłapać – i wypił, uśmiechając się jakby był bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

– W innym przypadku pewnie powinno być jakieś doprecyzowanie o jakie przyłapanie chodzi, ale sądząc po twojej minie, nie trzeba pytać – stwierdził Niall i też się napił.

– Słabo, Tomlinson, słabo – Nick pokręcił głową. Mimo to uniósł w jego stronę szklankę i bardzo teatralnie się z niej napił.

– Totalnie nie wiem o czym mówisz.

W takim tonie przeszły im kolejne kolejki. Liam był wdzięczny, a nawet więcej niż to, że nie wracali do tego, co powiedział. Nadal nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że zdecydował się to im wyjawić. Mimo że gdzieś tam podświadomie wiedział, że będzie lepiej, że wiedzą. W jakiś pokrętny sposób będzie lepiej.

Jeszcze jedna rzecz zapadnie im w pamięć, chociaż raczej nie będą chętnie do tego wątku wracać. Sporo po tym jak zakończyli granie w nigdy nie, Nialla naszło na zadanie pewnego pytania. Można było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że skorzystał z okazji, że Louis wyemigrował na dłuższą chwilę do kuchni, podobno robiąc coś fajnego do jedzenia. Prawdopodobnie miało się skończyć tak że zamówi pizzę, jak zwykle kiedy Louis coś takiego oznajmiał.

– Liam czy... Czy Louis i Nick.. czy oni... – zaczął Niall. Liam odwrócił się, żeby mu odpowiedzieć...

– Kiedyś tak, teraz już nie – odpowiedział Louis, przeskakując oparcie kanapy i siadając obok Stylesa. – Nie bądź taki zdziwiony, cały wieczór widziałem jak próbujesz to rozwikłać. I czułem, że wykorzystasz to, że mnie nie ma tutaj! – dziubnął go palcem w żebra.

– Wcale nie wykorzystałem.

– Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że cię to bardzo interesowało.

– Nie schlebiaj tak sobie, bardzo nie, interesowało mnie, owszem, bo nie byłem pewny co i jak, ale żeby zaraz bardzo? Nie, nie i nie – Niall pokazał mu język, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go Louis.

– To dlaczego po prostu nie zapytałeś o to mnie, tylko czekałeś aż wyjdę?

Niall przewrócił oczami.

– Jeśli powiem, że to zupełny przypadek i zapytałem wtedy, kiedy mi to przyszło do głowy to mi uwierzysz?

– Nie.

– To może najlepiej nic nie będę mówił  – wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie to nie, bez łaski. I tak się dowiem, jeśli będziesz się o to pytał – zaśmiał się. – A właśnie, bo zapomnę. W sobotę idziemy się zabawić. I przy okazji rozeznać się w konkurencji. Co wy na to, wchodzicie?

– Jakbyśmy mieli jakiś wybór – stwierdził bardzo poważnym tonem Liam.

– Czyli Liam jest na tak, nie brałem pod uwagę niczego innego... A jak reszta?

– Będę wiedział jutro, może być? – zapytał Zayn.

– Pewnie, że tak. Jak dacie radę to świetnie, jak nie to też przeżyjemy. Także... Plan jest, jak się zdecydujecie, wiecie do kogo się odzywać.

Zgodny chórek utwierdził go w tym, że owszem doskonale wiedzą, co mają zrobić.

 

***

 

Gdyby ktoś go pytał, pewnie by się nie przyznał. Nie był w tym jakiś specjalnie osamotniony, ale to nie o to chodziło. Gdyby ktoś go pytał co sądził o tym, że Louis był kiedyś z Nickiem, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć, co o tym sądził. Powinno mu być wszystko jedno, prawda? Byłoby mu wszystko jedno, gdyby byli przyjaciółmi. Skoro jednak nie było mu wszystko jedno, czuł to dziwne uczucie w okolicach serca, czy to znaczyło, że coś do niego czuł? Że zaczynał do niego czuć coś, co mogło stać się silniejsze niż przyjaźń, co go jednocześnie przerażało i ekscytowało?

 _Cholera, wpakowałem się jak jakiś idiota_ , pomyślał Niall, przeczesując palcami włosy. Ten pocałunek wszystko wywrócił do góry nogami. _Oddałbym wszystko, żeby nikt nigdy mi tego wspomnienia nie odebrał. I jeszcze raz to samo oddałbym temu, kto sprawiłby, że miałbym szanse na powtórkę._

Ale skoro nie dało się zrobić ani tego, ani tego, najlepszym wyjściem będzie udawanie, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Louisowi wychodziło to całkiem nieźle, więc i on musiał dać sobie radę.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tu nie było, więc czas najwyższy na nowy rozdział! Z okazji Nowego Roku, z okazji jutrzejszego piątku trzynastego i z okazji dzisiejszych urodzin Zayna, a co. Miłego czytania xx

** 22.11.2014  sobota **

 

Poprzedniego wieczoru do późna siedzieli, dyskutując o swoich tekstach, a także tych przyszłych. Louis przy okazji obserwował. To było jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć. A im dłużej się przyglądał, tym bardziej miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś może rozwijać się między Liamem a Zaynem. Oczywiście nie tak od razu, to były bardziej przebłyski tego, co może się zdarzyć, jeśli w ogóle coś zacznie się dziać. Jeśli zdecydują się zaryzykować, spróbować i tak dalej. Był ciekawy tego i chętnie by się dowiedział, ale wiedział, że musi być ostrożny. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby jego zainteresowanie i lekkie wścibstwo, jeśli ktoś uparłby się to jakoś nazwać, zepsuło szansę, żeby coś z tego mogło być. Mimo jego najszczerszych chęci, na razie to były takie tylko ciche nadzieje. Jeśli ktoś by go pytał, nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby to Zayn był tą osobą, która będzie z Liamem. Ale niestety to, co on chciał, było mało ważne. Ważne było to, czego chciał Liam. I kogo. Nie mógł za niego decydować. Ale mógł spróbować delikatnie zasugerować i jeśli była szansa, że to coś da, to zamierzał z niej skorzystać.

Oczywiście było jeszcze za wcześnie na cokolwiek, ale można było sobie o tym myśleć, czysto hipotetycznie, prawda?

Postanowił, że przyjrzy się temu nieco dokładniej, kiedy wyjdą wieczorem do klubu. Neutralne środowisko, mniejsza presja i tak dalej. _A potem zobaczy się, jaki będzie kolejny krok, jeśli jakiś będzie_ , pomyślał bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

 

***

 

Siedzieli w klubie, powoli opróżniając drugiego tego wieczoru drinka. Niemalże jednogłośnie orzekli, że jeśli już musieliby oceniać i ewentualnie wybierać gdzie było lepiej, to ten klub zdecydowanie był godną konkurencją. Czy jakby się nie chciało tego nazwać. Na tyle im się podobało, że zostali już w tym klubie na dłużej.

Liam rozglądał się uważnie po sali. Dostrzegł kilka osób wartych uwagi. Nie był pewny czy na tyle, żeby zrobić krok w ich stronę. Dlatego też póki co siedział i obserwował. Jak się miał za chwilę przekonać, niektórzy nie mieli takich problemów.

Chłopcy rozpełzli się po sali, dosłownie, tańcząc, pijąc i robiąc wszystko to, co się robi w klubie. On siedział sam przy stoliku, sącząc drinka. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwała stawiana na blacie szklanka z czymś połyskującym w świetle lamp. Podniósł głowę, licząc, że zrozumie dzięki temu, co się dzieje.

Przed nim stał jeden z chłopaków, który już praktycznie zaraz na początku przyciągnął jego uwagę. Uśmiechał się zawadiacko, trochę w taki sposób, że miało się pewność, że jest wstawiony. Nie żeby to przeszkadzało Liamowi, on sam w końcu specjalnie trzeźwy nie był.

– Mogę? – zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej i wskazując palcem na wolne krzesło obok Liama.

– Jasne – odparł, nadal prawie nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Przystojniak przysunął sobie krzesło bliżej niego i usiadł.

– Jestem Rick – powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

– Liam – uścisnął ją. Brunet przytrzymał ją w swojej zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinien. Pogłaskał też wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem. Jeśli to miało coś znaczyć, to Liam był świadomy, że gdzieś z tyłu głowy siedziała myśl, że chciałby, żeby to coś znaczyło.

Brunet w końcu niezbyt chętnie puścił jego dłoń, nadal nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Prawdę mówiąc jego spojrzenie wędrowało między oczami, ustami a całą resztą Liama i kiedy to zauważył, poczuł, że się zarumienił jak jakaś nastolatka. Rick uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy udało mu się to dostrzec w migającym świetle.

– Dobrze się bawisz? Bo mam wrażenie, że mógłbyś lepiej.

– Co proponujesz? – Czuł gdzieś pod skórą, że takie pytanie może zasugerować, że jest chętny na coś, na co tak naprawdę chętny nie był, ale nie mógł sobie odpuścić. Koleś był przystojny i zainteresował się kimś takim jak on. Byłby głupi, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował. Cokolwiek by to nie miało przynieść w konsekwencji.

– Najpierw dokończenie drinka. a potem taniec w moim skromnym towarzystwie.

– Brzmi jak plan – skomentował tylko Liam. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, mógł więc również posiedzieć czy tam pogadać i potańczyć.

Przesiedzieli tak co najmniej pół godziny. Chociaż mogło być też więcej. Nie rozmawiali o niczym konkretnym, Liam miał swoje zasady, jeśli chodziło o to, o czym mógł rozmawiać i ile ewentualnie zdradzić, jeśli chodzi o znajomości takie jak ta. Potem zgodnie z zapowiedzią poszli potańczyć. Były momenty, kiedy Liam czuł, że Rick jest zbyt blisko, ale zwalczał w sobie to poczucie. Bo nawet jeśli chwilami czuł się osaczony, to chciał tego. Chciał bliskości z drugą osobą, chciał czuć, że komuś się podoba, że ktoś może go chcieć. Być może nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby spotkać się z nim ponownie. Jeszcze tego dokładnie nie wiedział. W tym momencie skupiał się na tym, co się działo teraz. Na inne sprawy przyjdzie czas później. O ile przyjdzie.

W końcu musiał przeprosić swojego towarzysza i ruszył do łazienki. Rozejrzał się po drodze za chłopakami. Oczywiście nigdzie ich nie było widać, więc domyślał się, że zwyczajnie dobrze się bawią. I jeśli tak było, to on nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. W łazience spędził kilka minut. Kiedy wracał już na salę, przechodząc korytarzem, nagle został popchnięty na ścianę, a czyjeś umięśnione i silne ciało przycisnęło go do niej.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał, widząc że to nikt inny jak Rick. – Miałeś na mnie zaczekać.

– Nie mogłem się doczekać – mruknął, kładąc dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę. Liam powoli nawet zaczął się odprężać. Wtedy jednak spiął się znowu, bo Rick bardzo powoli zatoczył biodrami kilka kółek, ocierając się o niego dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien.

– Cały czas myślałem tylko o tym, że chcę to zrobić – wyszeptał mu do ucha pełnym pożądania głosem Rick. – Z bliska jesteś jeszcze bardziej seksowny. Nie bedziesz tego żałował. Obiecuję.

Liam nie był tego taki pewny. Był podniecony, wiedział o tym, czuł to. Jego twardy jak skała penis na pewno odznaczał się teraz bardzo wyraźnie w tych wystarczająco obcisłych spodniach. Ale nie o to mu chodziło. Nie chciał tego robić w ten sposób. W klubie. W korytarzu prowadzącym do łazienki. A już na pewno nie chciał tego robić z kimś, kto jutro nie będzie pamiętał jego imienia. Ba, już zaraz po nie będzie go pamiętał.

Próbował się odsunąć albo chociaż odepchnąć go od siebie, ale o dziwo nie miał wystarczająco siły, żeby to zrobić.

– Rick, nie... – szepnął cicho, kładąc mu dłonie na klatce piersiowej. Chłopak chyba tego nie zrozumiał, a raczej zrozumiał, tylko że opacznie, bo zjechał ustami w zagłębienie jego szyi, a dłoń dotykała go przez materiał spodni.

– Będzie ci zajebiście. Założę się, że jesteś niesamowity w łóżku. Z takim sprzętem... – zacmokał z uznaniem, zaciskając mocniej palce. Liam jęknął. To było gorące, miał problem z ogarnięciem swoich myśli. Chciał więcej. Chciał, żeby zerwał z niego ciuchy i go dotykał. A potem, żeby go wypieprzył, tak mocno jak tylko będzie mógł, żeby on sam zapomniał jak się nazywa. Chciał poczuć go w sobie i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Albo też poczuć jak to jest, kiedy to ty masz pełną kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje i nad tym jakie druga osoba odczuwa doznania.

Chciał tego bardzo. Ale nie w taki sposób. Dlatego znowu próbował go od siebie odsunąć.

– Nie bądź taki grzeczny, widzę że tego chcesz, czuje że tego chcesz, nie będziesz żałował. Zdecydowanie nie będziesz...

– Nie, po prostu nie... – powiedział Liam, po raz kolejny próbując go od siebie odepchnąć. Nie wiedzieć jednak czemu chłopak nadal był od niego silniejszy.

– Skoro powiedział nie to to oznacza nie.

Nagle był wolny, a Rick stał wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie musiał się martwić, że zaraz znowu przyciśnie go do ściany. Zresztą, wydawało się, że był zbyt wściekły, żeby chociaż rozważać powrót do tego, co mu tak nagle przerwano.

– Kto ci się kazał wtrącać? Nie twoja, kurwa, sprawa.

– Moja, bo to mój kumpel. I jeśli ktoś ci mówi nie to nie, choćby ci miał kutas odpaść. Nie to nie – warknął Zayn. Był wkurzony. Liam doskonale to widział. Nie do końca rozumiał, ale widział.

– Możesz iść ze mną, dokończymy gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał – wypluł, patrząc na Zayna.

Liam pokręcił głową.

– Może innym razem – mruknie, domyślając się jak beznadziejnie to brzmi.

Rick machnął ręką i warknął:

– A pierdolcie się wszyscy – i poszedł w stronę wyjścia z korytarza.

Zayn patrzył za nim dopóki nie zniknął i wtedy zwrócił się do Liama:

– Okej?

– Tak. Radziłem sobie. Ale dzięki.

– Nie ma za co.

– Miło by było, gdyby to zostało między nami – powiedział cicho, w ogóle nie patrząc na niego.

Zayn przyglądał mu się uważnie, Liam był tego pewny. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nie był jednak w stanie spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy. Po prostu nie był.

– Jeśli tego chcesz... – zacznie niepewnie.

– Tak. Tego chcę. Jeśli zatrzymasz to tylko dla siebie, będę twoim dłużnikiem.

Zayn westchnął, ale skinął głową. Liam praktycznie wiedział, że nie jest zachwycony tym, że najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał kłamać. Dlatego dodał:

– Dzięki jeszcze raz – zawahał się, ale ostatecznie powiedział dużo, dużo ciszej: – Za wszystko.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do ich stolika. Tym razem siedziała przy nim pozostała trójka. Akurat wtedy, kiedy nie obraziłby się za kilka minut samotności. Zanim odszedł w ich stronę, zobaczył, że Zayn patrzył na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami, marszcząc brwi.

Liam wziął głęboki oddech, zanim podszedł do chłopaków. Serce wciąż mu waliło. Nie wiedział do końca dlaczego, czy to była adrenalina, podniecenie czy coś innego. Nie miał pojecia co to mogłoby być.

– Wszystko okej? – zapytał Louis, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

– Pewnie – nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. Starał się wyglądać jak najmniej podejrzanie. Louis był zbyt dobry w dostrzeganiu takich niuansów. Dlatego nie zdziwiło go, kiedy zmrużył oczy, w dalszym ciągu mu się przyglądając.

– Porozmawiamy w domu.

– Ale...

– W domu, Liam. Na razie możesz wrócić do udawania, że wszystko jest okej.

Liam westchnął. Spodziewał się tego, nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że nie.

– Nie udaję. Jest okej.

– Powtórz to jeszcze ze trzy razy to może sam w to uwierzysz – prychnął Louis, ale poklepał go po ramieniu. Liam wiedział, co to oznacza. Że mu totalnie nie wierzy, ale że daje mu trochę czasu, żeby się ogarnął i pozbierał myśli.

Chwilę po nim do stolika wrócił Zayn. Zgodnie z obietnicą, nie pisnął ani słowem o tym, czego stał się mimowolnym świadkiem. Do końca ich pobytu w tym klubie za to spoczywały na nim dwa spojrzenia. I nie miał pojęcia, które było gorsze.

 

***

 

Do mieszkania wrócili dobrze po trzeciej nad ranem. Pokręcili się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, bez większego ładu i składu. W końcu Niall oznajmił, że idzie spać i choćby się waliło i paliło, mają go nie budzić.

Rozeszli się więc do swoich pokoi. Nie minęło jednak pół godziny, kiedy do pokoju Liama zawitał Louis. Stanął w drzwiach, opierając się o futrynę. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, jedyne co robił to patrzył wymownie na niego.

Liam przez dłuższą chwilę go ignorował, ale nie mógł już tak dłużej.

– Czego chcesz, Lou? – zapytał wzdychając ciężko.

– Na przykład dowiedzieć się, co się stało w klubie.

– Nie odpuścisz, dopóki ci tego nie powiem, prawda?

– Sam sobie odpowiedz – mruknął, siadając na łóżku obok chłopaka.

– Dobierał się do mnie koleś, który próbował mnie wcześniej wyrwać, Zayn mi pomógł czy raczej go pogonił, czuję się okropnie z tego powodu, koniec historii.

– Jak to się dobierał?

– Normalnie. Mam ci tłumaczyć na jakiej zasadzie to działa? – prychnął lekko Liam.

– Nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie bez tego – zamyślił się na chwilę. Pewnie przetrawiał informacje. – Jak to Zayn ci pomógł?

– Pojawił się, kiedy próbowałem kolesiowi wyjaśnić, że nie jestem zainteresowany, żeby mnie pieprzył przyciskając do ściany w łazience w klubie. Widać nie najlepiej mi szło, skoro dopiero interwencja Zayna pomogła – prychnął. Był zły na siebie. Bardziej niż przypuszczał, że mógłby być.

– W takim razie chyba można się cieszyć, że Zayn znalazł się we właściwym miejscu we właściwym czasie.

– Skoro tak mówisz – wzruszył ramionami.

– Za to ty o czymś nie mówisz – Louis świdrował go wzrokiem. 

Liam przewróci oczami. To było do przewidzenia.

– Może i nie mówię. A może mówię wszystko.

– To czego nie mówisz w takim razie?

– Nie odpuścisz, prawda?

– Przypomnij mi. Ile razy ci odpuściłem?

– Jakieś... Zero razy? Nigdy znaczy się?

– No właśnie. Nie mogę sobie psuć statystyk. Więc?

Liam mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

– Głośniej.

Liam ponownie przewrócił oczami, ale i tak powtórzył głośniej:

– Czuję się okropnie. Tyle.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlatego że dzięki tej akcji jestem jeszcze większą ofiarą niż byłem do tej pory. Jakby to jaką byłem było za mało.

– Co ty pieprzysz, Liam? Nie jesteś żadną ofiarą ani niczym innym, niczym co tu wymyślasz.

– Jak nie jestem. Nawet nie potrafiłem sam go odepchnąć. I w ogóle. Nie wiem jak ja teraz spojrzę w oczy Zaynowi. Naprawdę nie wiem.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dla niego jakiś problem, z tego co widziałem, sam zabrał jakiegoś typa ze sobą do domu – niby powiedział to nonszalancko, ale Liam nie był aż taki głupi, zorientował się, że przygląda mu się badawczo. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać tego, co mu się wyrwało.

– Co?

– Nie widziałeś? Wsiadał do taksówki z takim jednym brunetem. Szatynem, jeśli się nie mylę. Dość podobnym do ciebie, jeśli ktoś by mnie pytał. I całkiem śmiałym, patrząc na to gdzie i jak nisko trzymał dłoń. Jeśli ktoś by mnie i o to pytał.

– Aha. Dobrze dla niego. Nie wiem co to ma do tego, co ja zrobiłem.

– Wszystko. I pewnie nic. Mogę się założyć, że niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz.

– A ja nie mogę się o to założyć. Zresztą, nieważne. Coś jeszcze chciałeś? – Nie zaczynał tego wątku, że niby ten nieznany im facet był podobny do niego. Nie było mu to w tym momencie potrzebne. Ani w żadnym innym też nie.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Jezu, Louis, tak. Jestem zmęczony, zły, smutny i trochę zbyt wstawiony jak na takie rozmowy. Możemy po prostu iść spać?

– Możemy. U mnie czy u ciebie?

– Co?

– U mnie czy u ciebie. Nie pogardzisz chyba tym, żebym spał z tobą. Bo ja nie pogardzę?

Westchnął. Louis był niemożliwy. Ale między innymi dlatego tak go uwielbiał.  

– Okej. U mnie, nie chce mi się już nigdzie łazić.

Przebrał się szybko i rzucił mu koszulkę, żeby mógł się przebrać. Kiedy już leżeli obok siebie, Liam mruknął:

– Dzięki, Lou.

– Od tego jestem. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

 

***

 

** 24.11.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Nie było tajemnicą, że Louis nie należał do osób cierpliwych. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że bywają sprawy, w których niestety, a może stety, należy się poświęcić i cierpliwie poczekać na rozwój wypadków. I na to, aż nadarzy się okazja, żeby ją wykorzystać i móc zrobić to, co się chciało zrobić.

Postanowił sobie, że podczas wypadu do klubu zrobi rozeznanie w kwestii potencjalnego zaistnienia Liama i Zayna. Nie przewidział jak dużo może się dowiedzieć. Prawdopodobniej dużo więcej niż sami wiedzieli.

Skoro tak, przyszedł czas na kolejny krok.

– Liam?

– Tak? – mruknął, nie odrywając głowy od komputera.

– Co do naszej ostatniej rozmowy o Zaynie... – zaczął, starając się tak dobierać słowa, żeby go nie spłoszyć już na dzień dobry. Nie do końca mu się udało, bo Liam spiął się już na samą wzmiankę o brunecie. Mimo to Louis kontynuował: – Myślisz, że to mógł nie być przypadek, że ten koleś, z którym wyszedł, był taki podobny do ciebie?

To pytanie tak go musiało zaskoczyć, że oderwał wzrok od komputera i dla odmiany to w niego się teraz wpatrywał.

– Oczywiście, że to był przypadek! Lou, takie akcje jak to, co tu próbujesz mi wcisnąć, nie dzieją się w moim świecie. Po prostu nie.

– Przeszkadza ci to, że wyszedł z kimś? A raczej, że zabrał kogoś do domu? - Okej, nie wiedział czy tak faktycznie było. Ale blefował w dobrej wierze. Mógł czuć się usprawiedliwiony.

– Jezu, Louis, o co ci chodzi?

– Tak tylko pytam.

– Nie, nie pytasz tak o po prostu i obaj o tym wiemy. O co tak naprawdę chodzi, Lou?

– Ostatnio spędzasz dużo czasu z Zaynem – zaczął.

– No i? Lubię go, dobrze mi się z nim gada i w ogóle. Zresztą to nie tak, że ty go nie lubisz czy coś.

– Jest jakaś szansa, żeby coś się w związku z tym szykowało? – kontynuował tym samym tonem.

Liam westchnął, co zabrzmiało trochę tak jakby był naprawdę już tym wszystkim zmęczony.

– Lou... Nie szukaj czegoś tam, gdzie tego nie ma i nie będzie, okej?

– Przecież ja tylko pytam, czysto hipotetycznie.

– Twoje ostatnie czysto hipotetycznie skończyło się mocnym przejechaniem się. Że o złamanym sercu nie będę zaczynał. I to nie było tylko moje serce, bo o ile pamiętam to drugie czysto hipotetycznie dotyczyło ciebie.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – burknął. Kiedy zaczynał ten temat miał na myśli wszystko tylko nie wracanie do tego konkretnego etapu w jego życiu. A właściwie w ich życiu. Prawdę mówiąc, mógł się tego spodziewać. Powinien.

– Możliwe, ale serio, Lou, odpuść sobie.

– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie chciałbyś, żeby coś jednak z tego wynikło – zaryzykował.

– Lou... – westchnął Liam, przecierając dłonią twarz.

– No co Lou, no co Lou. Jest przystojny, lubisz go, lubisz spędzać z nim czas, nawet ja go lubię, a co najważniejsze, zdecydowanie jest tobą zainteresowany, więc ja nie wiem dlaczego jesteś na nie.

– Jest na tyle zainteresowany, że zabiera do domu kogoś innego – prychnął bez sensu. Nawet jeśli pogrążał się tym stwierdzeniem, miał to gdzieś. Musiał to powiedzieć głośno, był pewny, że oszaleje, jeśli będzie nad tym myślał jeszcze chwilę.

– Nie twierdzisz jednak, że nie chciałbyś, żeby coś z tego było.

Liam westchnął zrezygnowany. Przyjmował do wiadomości punkt widzenia przyjaciela, ale go kompletnie nie rozumiał. Ani Louisa, ani jego punktu widzenia. To do czego się odnosił... To nie miało prawa się udać. Nie i już. I mógł się oszukiwać, gdyby się mocno uparł, ale wiedział, że to kłamstwo i Lou też to wiedział.

– Lou. Nie nakręcaj ani siebie, ani mnie, okej? Wiesz jak to się skończy, kiedy to będziesz ciągnął w ten sposób. Nic z tego nie będzie, nieważne jak bardzo byś tego chciał. I proszę cię, błagam cię, odpuść. Myślenie o tym co by było gdyby zrani nie tylko mnie, ale też i ciebie, i Zayna. A tego nie chcemy. To się nie zdarzy, rozumiesz? Nie zdarzy się. Koniec. Nie wiem co ty sobie ubzdurałeś, ale zapewniam cię, że to dzieje się tylko w twojej głowie. I mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zniknie, bo będę się musiał zacząć martwić – uśmiechnął się smutno kończąc swoją wypowiedź.

Nie miał pojęcia, co wstąpiło w jego przyjaciela. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, Zayn był naprawdę przystojny i pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby z nim coś tego, ale... ale nie było na to opcji. Nie interesował go w ten sposób. A nie miał zamiaru dać sobie wkręcić czegoś czego nie ma i nie będzie.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, to ja tu jestem starszy i ja się mam martwić jeśli już – odparł, odpuszczając temat. Znajdzie inną możliwość. I kolejną. Chyba że zdarzy się coś, co sprawi, że na dobre będzie musiał sobie odpuścić. Ale tym się będzie martwił jak przyjdzie co do czego.

Na razie... Na razie będzie trenował cierpliwość.

 

***

 

** 25.11.2014  wtorek **

 

Wychodził ze stacji, kiedy to zobaczył. To czyli Zayna i jego nowego chłopaka. To musiał być ten koleś, o którym mówił mu Louis. Nie miał pojęcia jak ktoś mógł powiedzieć, że typek był podobny do niego. Nie był. Był dużo przystojniejszy, bardziej umięśniony, po prostu lepszy. Porównywanie go z Liamem było jedynie wielką krzywdą, jaką sprawiało się nieznajomemu chłopakowi.

Wiedział co mówi, kiedy wmawiał Louisowi, że nie miał najmniejszych szans, jak mógłby go chcieć, jeśli mógł mieć każdego, a co on miał do zaoferowania? Nic.

Widział palce Zayna na biodrach tego chłopaka. Widział dłoń nieznanego mu faceta na karku bruneta. Widział jak blisko siebie stoją, jak szepczą do siebie albo się całują, z tej odległości ciężko było stwierdzić.

Pokręcił głową. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Taki chłopak jak Zayn mógł mieć każdego. Dlaczego w ogóle przeszło mu przez myśl że będzie chciał chociaż pobawić się z kimś takim jak Liam?

Odwrócił się szybko i odszedł, chciał jak najszybciej się stamtąd ulotnić. Niestety, nie było mu to dane bo dosłownie chwilę później usłyszał:

– Liam! Liam, zaczekaj!

Zwolnił nieco, ale nie zatrzymał się.

– Uciekasz ode mnie? – wysapał Zayn, łapiąc go delikatnie za rękaw, kiedy już go dogonił.

– Nie, skąd. A powinienem?

– Nie?

– No właśnie. To jest ten chłopak, z którym wyszedłeś z klubu? – wypalił nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy i przez kilkanaście sekund po prostu milczał.

– Skąd o tym wiesz?

– A nie powinienem? – odparł z ironią.

– Jezu, Liam nie o to chodzi. Po prostu pytam skąd wiesz, że z kimś wychodziłem, skoro ja ci tego nie mówiłem i o ile dobrze pamiętam, nigdzie cię nie widziałem, żebyś mógł to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Liam westchnął. Zayn miał rację. To było proste, racjonalne pytanie, a on się oburzył jak mała dziewczynka.

– Louis – mruknął.

– I wszystko jasne. Więc wracając do pytania, skoro chcesz wiedzieć to tak, to ten sam chłopak. I jeśli cię to interesuje to wyszedłem z nim, bo zaprosił mnie na bardzo wczesną kawę i jedzenie. Nic więcej...

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć – przerwał mu. Nie chciał, żeby to brnęło w tym kierunku. I tak już zabrnęło za daleko.

– Nie tłumaczę się tylko mówię kumplowi o tym, co było i jak było.

– To jak było?

– Całkiem fajnie.

– Całkiem fajnie chętnie to powtórzę czy całkiem fajnie będę spadał jak tylko będę mógł? – zapytał unosząc brwi.

Zayn wyszczerzył się.

– Chyba to drugie bardziej.

– To twoje chyba drugie bardziej wciąż na ciebie czeka – zauważył, wskazując głową na faceta, który siedział na barierce i chyba nie zamierzał się stamtąd ruszyć dopóki nie zakończą rozmowy.

– Co? – Zayn rozejrzał się trochę nieprzytomnie. Zauważył go w końcu i westchnął. – Myślałem, że pójdzie do domu, a nie będzie tu czekał.

– Ale on jak widać ma inne plany. Idź, nie każ mu dłużej czekać.

– Ale...

– Widzimy się jutro, prawda? – uśmiechnął się, starając się ponad wszystko żeby to nie było wymuszone. A już przede wszystkim żeby to tak nie wyglądało.

– Tak. Widzimy się. To do jutra, Liam. Miłego popołudnia.

– Tobie bardziej miłego – wyszczerzył się. Zayn pokręcił głową, odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę tego chłopaka.

Liam odwrócił się, zanim Zayn przed nim stanął. Już i tak zbyt długo na nich patrzył. Czas najwyższy ruszyć w swoją stronę. Z tym postanowieniem zaczął iść. Wtedy też zobaczył Harry’ego wychodzącego ze stacji. Już miał za nim zawołać, kiedy zobaczył wychodzącego zaraz za nim Josha. Wyglądało to tak jakby to była zaplanowana akcja, umówili się i to nie był przypadek, że wychodzili razem.

Liam zmarszczył brwi. Tego chyba nie brali pod uwagę. A jednak. A sam fakt że Harry nic nie mówił na ten temat, ba, nawet słowa nie pisnął coś znaczył. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że jest wystarczająco poważnie, żeby podejrzewać że na kilku wyjściach się nie skończy.

 _Zapytam go o to, jak się trafi okazja_ , pomyślał i ruszył wreszcie w stronę domu.

 

***

 

** 27.11.2014  czwartek **

 

Siedzieli znowu na schodach. Dzisiaj byli tylko we dwóch, on i Liam. Harry ulotnił się zaraz po swojej audycji, mówiąc coś o nagłej sprawie rodzinnej i że jest potrzebny gdzie indziej. Nie wnikali, widać było, że mu się spieszyło. Dowiedzą się dokładniej przy następnej okazji. Natomiast oni teraz korzystali z w miarę ciepłego dnia, pewnie ostatniego z tych ciepłych w najbliższym czasie. Siedzieli na schodach, pili kawę i palili. Oczywiście.

Zayn przyglądał się jego ruchom. Zanim się spostrzegł, nie mógł już oderwać od niego wzroku. Było coś hipnotyzującego w patrzeniu jak chłopak przytrzymuje papieros ustami, kiedy go zapalał. Jak wyglądał kiedy zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy. Miał wrażenie że nigdy nie zapomni tego kiedy wydmuchiwany przez szatyna dym na chwilę go otoczył.

To było coś magicznego, ulotnego w ten sposób, że zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby zatrzymać ten widok na dużo dłużej. Może nawet na zawsze. Żałował, że nie ma możliwości teraz tego narysować, uwiecznić na papierze, ale czuł, że wyryło się to całkiem nieźle w jego umyśle, więc będzie mógł to zrobić później.

W życiu by nie pomyślał, że widok kogoś palącego może być tak pociągający.

Ale bardzo możliwe, że to wszystko związane było z Liamem samym w sobie. Tu też to była szczera, choć trochę zaskakująca prawda. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że któregoś dnia będzie myślał o tym, jaki Liam jest seksowny, kiedy pali. Jaki jest seksowny niezależnie od tego co robi, od sytuacji w jakiej się na niego spojrzy. Odkąd się zaczęli przyjaźnić słowo nigdy zaczęło przybierać całkowicie inne formy niż wcześniej.

– Zauważyłeś może coś między Harrym i Joshem? – zapytał nagle Liam, wydmuchując dym, wyrywając go tymi słowami z zamyślenia.

– W sensie że co między nimi?

– Czy zauważyłeś, że coś się między nimi ostatnio zmieniło na przykład czy coś w tym klimacie.

– Nie. Chociaż... – przeanalizował w myślach wszystkie ostatnie sytuacje, w których miał z którymś z nich styczność. – Chociaż właściwie to coś się zmieniło. A raczej coś się wydarzyło, co sprawiło, że jakoś tak... Inaczej się zachowują. Tak mi się wydaje, jak się tak zastanowię.

– No właśnie – odparł tylko Liam.

– A czemu tak właściwie pytasz?

– Bez większego powodu – zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i zgasił papierosa.

– Liam. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że jest jakiś powód.

– Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze to wiesz – wymamrotał, po czym dodał wyraźniej: – Widziałem ich ostatnio jak wychodzili razem ze stacji. Jakbym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że to nie był pierwszy raz i na pewno nie ostatni.

– Myślisz, że oni...

– Myśleć mogę, ale co to zmieni? Harry udaje, że nie słyszy jak go pytam, a z Joshem nie kumpluję się jeszcze aż tak dobrze, żeby go tak dokładnie wypytywać. Jedyne co Styles raczył powiedzieć to tyle, że byli kilka razy na drinku. Poczekamy zobaczymy aż się samo wyda.

– Albo i nie.

– Jeśli coś będzie to się wyda, a jeśli już nie będzie albo nie było to i tak się wyda, że już nie ma albo w ogóle nie ma. Tak czy inaczej, z czasem się dowiemy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli nie odzywając się do siebie. Zayn uniósł głowę do góry, jakby chciał złapać ostatnie promienie słońca. Może i chciał, sam tego do końca nie wiedział.

Liam zapytał nieśmiało:

– Gdyby ci na kimś zależało, zrobiłbyś coś w tym kierunku?

Czuł, że chłopak mu się przygląda. Nie musiał tego widzieć, po prostu wiedział, że tak jest. Zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby później się zastanowić dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na jego odpowiedzi.

– Od razu pewnie bym z tym nie wyskoczył, to pewne. Ale gdybym był pewny tego, co czuję i że chcę, żeby ta osoba o tym wiedziała to bym to powiedział. Z trudem, ale bym powiedział.

– A gdyby ta osoba tego nie odwzajemniała? – Coś w głosie Liama sprawiło, że Zayn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka.

– Mało to zawodów miłosnych na świecie? – wzruszył ramionami. – Czułbym się okropnie, ta osoba pewnie też, ale przynajmniej wiedziałbym na czym stoję.

– Nie boisz się odrzucenia? – spytał cicho. Bardzo cicho. Nie patrząc na niego, tylko udając, że coś na ścianie naprzeciw nich jest bardzo fascynujące i bardzo ale to bardzo przyciąga jego spojrzenie. Ale Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko taki odwracacz uwagi.

– Boję się. Pewnie, że się boje. Ale zawsze jest te pięćdziesiąt procent szansy, że ten ktoś też to czuje, prawda? Wybacz, że zapytam, ale rozmawiamy o tobie, o chłopakach czy ogólnie?

– Oczywiście, że ogólnie – odparł pewnie.

Nie tak jednak pewnie, żeby Zayn dał się tym zmylić. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że przynajmniej częściowo chodzi o samego Liama. Ale nie skomentował tego ani nie ciągnął go bardziej za język. Będzie chciał to sam powie. Nic na siłę. Zayn też nie lubił, kiedy ludzie próbowali go zmusić do wyznań i innego uzewnętrzniania się. Rozumiał więc chłopaka i nie naciskał.

Inna sprawa jeśli szatyn będzie chciał się czymś podzielić. Albo o coś zapytać czy też porozmawiać. Co jak się okazało, miało mieć miejsce za chwilę.

– Zayn... Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

– Już to zrobiłeś – uśmiechnął się, wiedząc że ta niepoważna odpowiedź zrobi to co powinna – rozładuje trochę atmosferę.

Liam rzucił mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie.

– O coś prywatnego? Zrozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiedzieć...

– Jeśli nie będę chciał odpowiedzieć, to po prostu nie odpowiem – przerwał mu stanowczo, zanim ten powędruje za daleko.

Liam wziął głęboki wdech i zapytał cicho:

– Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś? Albo może teraz kochasz?

– W zasadzie... To chyba nie była tak wielka miłość jak mi się wydawało, skoro nie przetrwała do dzisiaj. – Starał się wyglądać i brzmieć nonszalancko, tak jakby go to nie ruszało, chociaż było zdecydowanie odwrotnie. – A teraz... Teraz chyba nie. A ty?

– Kiedyś? Nie.

– A teraz?

– Teraz... – zamilknął, a Zayn zauważył, że spiął się, jakby to pytanie było niewygodne. – Nie wiem. I wiem, że sam ten temat zacząłem, ale możemy go już zmienić? Proszę?

– Po prostu pamiętaj, że jeśli chcesz o czym pogadać to ja tu jestem.

Pokiwał głową na znak, że dotarło. Więcej nie wracali do tego tematu. Niedługo ruszyli do swoich zajęć, umawiając się na wieczór na jakąś pseudo próbę czy coś w tym stylu.

Zayn powrócił myślami do tej rozmowy kilka godzin później, kiedy jechał już do domu. Myślenie o tym, że chłopak mógł się w kimś zakochać było... Dziwne. I wywoływało jeszcze dziwniejsze uczucia. Co gorsza takie, jakich nie był w stanie sam sobie wyjaśnić. Jeszcze nie.

Czy to możliwe, że był zazdrosny? Jeśli tak, to w taki razie, co do cholery czuł do Liama?

 

***

 

** 29.11.2014  sobota **

 

Praca, spotykanie się wieczorami u chłopaków, głupawki w garażu, które wzniośle nazywali próbami i cała reszta mniej lub bardziej znaczących wydarzeń. W takim nastroju przywitała ich ostatnia sobota listopada. Zaskakująco szybko jak na gust Zayna. Siedział na swoim ulubionym parapecie w mieszkaniu, z kubkiem wypełnionym parująca kawą. Miał wolny dzień, nic nie musiał, nigdzie się nie spieszył, dlatego też postanowił go spędzić właśnie w taki sposób – nie robiąc nic, a przynajmniej nic konkretnego, bo rozmyślania nie można było jednak zakwalifikować jako nic.

Zayn uwielbiał dni takie jak ten kiedy mógł zrobić sobie porządny kubek kawy, ze wszystkimi tymi atrakcjami i tak jak lubił i mógł usiąść sobie nie przejmując się czasem ani niczym innym. Czasami zastanawiał się czy bardziej lubi takie dni czy kawę, ale nigdy nie udało mu się wybrać, dlatego też uznawał to za sprawę nierozwiązywalną.

Z głośników sączyła się cicha muzyka, o ile się nie mylił była to jakaś składanka stworzona przez Harry’ego, jedna z wielu jakie posiadał. Radośnie obdarowywał nimi kogo mógł i kiedy mógł. Niektóre podobały mu się na tyle, że często ich słuchał. A to był już konkretny wyczyn, nie było łatwo trafić w jego dość wybredne gusta.

Patrzył na unoszące się obłoczki pary. Odkąd pamiętał, fascynowała go natura kawy. Musiała być w niej jakaś magia, bo to było aż niemożliwe. Nie żeby miał się przyznać głośno, że lubił sobie tak to czasami tłumaczyć. Taka słodko gorzka, z każdym łykiem nieco inna. I kiedy już tak sobie o tym rozmyślał, uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu kojarzyła mu się z Liamem. Może przez to, że spędzali przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt minut dziennie siedząc na schodach z kawą właśnie, a może to, że Liam jak ta kawa był taki słodko gorzki. Jednocześnie słodki i gorzki, zmieniający czasami swoje nastawienie i zachowanie kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz. Kiedy spodziewasz się słodyczy jest gorzki, kiedy przygotowujesz się na gorycz jest słodki. Ale nigdy nie było tak, że jedna cecha całkowicie władała drugą, zawsze jest przewaga jednego nad drugim. Nie zdarzyło się, nie w czasie, kiedy Zayn mógł to sprawdzić sam na własnej skórze.

Liam go fascynował. Tyle wiedział na pewno. I czuł gdzieś pod skórą, nawet jeśli wyparłby się tego, gdyby go ktoś zapytał, że to jest więcej niż fascynacja. A jeśli nawet nie to już jest na dobrej drodze, żeby być czymś dużo większym i poważniejszym.

I prawdę mówiąc, chłopak nie miał pojęcia czy to dobrze czy nie, i co powinien teraz zrobić. Bo prędzej czy później będzie musiał coś zrobić, nie ma innego wyjścia.

Przypomniało mu się jak ostatnio siedział z nim, kiedy był chory. To jak leżeli praktycznie razem na kanapie było... No, właśnie takie. Ciężko mu było pozbierać wszystkie swoje myśli na ten temat. Oparł głowę o szybę, patrząc na opadające za oknem płatki śniegu.

Jeśli wcześniej tylko mu się podobał, to teraz już był pewny. Zakochał się w Liamie. A nawet jeśli nie, co należało podkreślić, nawet jeśli to był na dobrej drodze, żeby się w nim zakochać. I nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Wiedział natomiast, że będzie musiał się nieźle wysilić, żeby udowodnić chłopakowi i nie tylko jemu, że mu zależy i że tego chce.

Tym bardziej, że Liam wiedział o Seanie. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział o tym, że wyszedł z nim z tego klubu to zobaczyłby go pod stacją. Może to nawet lepiej, że wiedział wcześniej, nie był tak zaskoczony, kiedy ich razem zobaczył. Nie był głupi, domyślał się, jak to wyglądało. W końcu nie było wielkim wyczynem zauważyć, że Sean miał bardzo podobny typ urody do Liama. Łatwo z tego wyciągnąć wnioski, niekoniecznie dobre, ale wnioski. Trochę go dziwiło, że słowem nie powiedział, że widział pewne podobieństwo, ale to był Liam. Mógł to zobaczyć, ale nie musiał. Możliwe, że gdyby oczekiwał, że chłopak coś na ten temat powie, cokolwiek, to by się nigdy takiego komentarza nie doczekał.

Właściwie to im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej się zastanawiał, co go podkusiło, żeby dać się namówić na to, żeby wyjść z Seanem. Wprawdzie było to od razu po tym jak przetańczyli co najmniej dwie godziny i tylko na jedzenie, ale wciąż się liczyło. To nie było tak, że był zły czy coś. Był przystojny, inteligentny i zabawny. Całkiem nieźle się z nim bawił, ale... Ale było to ale. A jego ale miało na imię Liam. Może gdyby nie Liam, byłby nim zainteresowany. Chociaż nie, nie może byłby. Na pewno byłby zainteresowany i może z czasem byłoby więcej niż to. Ale w tej rzeczywistości istniał taki Liam i miał się dobrze, i niestety, Sean nie miał szans.

Poza tym, ten koleś, który dobierał się do Liama... Zacisnął pięść na samo wspomnienie. Nie chciał myśleć, co by było gdyby akurat się tam nie znalazł. Przez chwilę nie chciał nic robić, bo myślał, że Liam tego chciał. Wprawdzie to trochę mijało się z tym, co powiedział kilka dni wcześniej, ale ludzie cały czas zmieniają swoje podejście do różnych spraw, więc to też nie byłoby dziwne. Ale wtedy usłyszał jak Liam powiedział nie. I to przeważyło we wszystkim. Nie mógłby nie zareagować, po prostu nie mógł. Zareagowałby tak samo niezależnie od tego kto by to był. Od tamtej pory jednak Liam zachowywał się trochę inaczej. Nie wymyślił jeszcze dlaczego tak mu się wydawało. To było tak subtelne, że niemal niedostrzegalne. Ale on to widział.

Teraz natomiast zastanawiał się czy przez to, że wyszedł z Seanem, nie zniszczył sobie wszystkich szans z Liamem. Nie potrafił rozszyfrować, co szatyn o tym uważał, kiedy rozmawiali pod stacją. Wiedział za to jedno, co by to nie było, musiał szybko się tego dowiedzieć.

Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, żeby mu pokazać, że mu zależy. I że nie zrobi niczego czego on nie będzie chciał. I tu pojawił się pomysł, co zrobić – najlepiej będzie po prostu pójść do kogoś, kto znał go całkiem dobrze. A nawet lepiej niż dobrze. A tak się składało, że Zayn znał jedną osobę, która znała go naprawdę dobrze. I była całkiem chętna, żeby mu pomóc. Przynajmniej ostatnio chciał mu pomóc. Dlatego postanowił, że spróbuje. W końcu naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia, a wiele do zyskania.

 

***

 

Można powiedzieć, że Louis korzystał z uroków bycia samemu w mieszkaniu. Czyli wziął się za porządki w szafie, bo okazało się, że przestała się zamykać, tak samo jak szafki, w których trzymał różne potrzebne lub mniej papiery. Wszystko to oczywiście przy akompaniamencie głośnej muzyki.

Kiedy tak segregował swoje ubrania, zaczął rozmyślać nad różnymi sprawami. Od jakiegoś czasu nie był zadowolony z tego, co działo się pomiędzy Liamem i Zaynem. Widział, że coś się dzieje, ale to byłoby na tyle. Pod pojęciem coś nie kryło się nic konkretnego, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Jedyne co miał to domysły wysnute na podstawie niejasnych przesłanek. Podpytywanie próbując się czegoś dowiedzieć i podśmiewywanie się to jedno, ale kiedy przychodzi do faktów, to jakoś nie jest już tak kolorowo. I to strasznie go frustrowało.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się w tym wszystkim usłyszeć dzwonek do drzwi, ale udało się i tylko to miało znaczenie. Ruszył więc tanecznym krokiem do drzwi. Trochę się zdziwił widząc za nimi Zayna.

– Liama nie ma – odparł.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie przyszedłem do ciebie? – Louis rzucił mu bardzo wymowne spojrzenie, mówiące coś pomiędzy „nigdy nie przychodziłeś nie do Liama” a „kpisz czy o drogę pytasz, dziecko?”. Zayn ograniczył swój komentarz do przewrócenia oczami i zapytał tylko: – Mogę wejść?

– Skoro musisz – powiedział Louis, ale odsunął się na tyle, żeby brunet mógł wejść. To było takie... Louisowe, mówi jedno, robi drugie, a czasami w taki sposób, że nie wiesz czy żartuje, czy jest śmiertelnie poważny.

Tym jednak razem Louis tylko żartował i już kilkanaście minut później siedzieli w salonie, a na stoliku stały dwa kubki z herbatą.

– To czego chciałeś?

– A muszę czegoś chcieć, nie mogę sobie ot tak przyjść, bo się na przykład nudzę?

– Możesz, ale obaj wiemy, że w tym przypadku przyszedłeś też z konkretnym problemem. Problemem, który zaczyna się na „L”, a kończy się na „m”.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę wyprzeć się wszystkiego i udawać, że absolutnie nie ma pojęcia, o czym chłopak do niego mówi. Na upartego to może i miałoby jakiś sens. Ale szybko uznał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. W końcu Louis trafił w sedno, po coś tu przyszedł. A nawet jeśli będzie udawał, że było w porządku to nic się magicznie samo nie rozwiąże. Sprawa nie zniknie, wręcz przeciwnie.

Westchnął więc ciężko, oplatając palcami kubek i zebrał się w sobie, żeby w końcu coś powiedzieć.

– Masz racje. Chodzi o Liama.

– Przyszedłeś z tym do mnie – gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, uznałby że Louis się zgrywał. Robił to wystarczająco często. Zanim jednak jakoś to skomentował, Louis odezwał się ponownie. – Nie denerwuj się, nie zgrywam się teraz. Po prostu zachwyciłem się faktem, że przyszedłeś z tym do mnie.

– Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem – mruknął. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałować. Mogę zapalić?

– Jeśli musisz. Wiesz co myślę o paleniu.

– Wiem. Ale muszę – poszedł na balkon i odpalił papierosa. Kiedy się zaciągnął, na balkonie pojawił się Louis.

– A więc co jest? – zapytał, podchodząc do niego. Zayn wydmuchał dym i nie odpowiedział.

– Nie denerwuj mnie Malik, widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Mów.

Znowu się zaciągnął i wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, co jakiś czas temu chodziło mu po głowie. To była całkiem dobra pora, żeby o to zapytać. Może go nie wyśmieje.

– Czy ty i Liam... czy wy... czy byliście...

– Czy ty chcesz zapytać o to, czy byliśmy kiedykolwiek razem? – zapytał cicho Louis, patrząc na niego badawczo.

Zayn był wdzięczny, że to zrobił, bo choćby bardzo chciał, a naprawdę bardzo chciał, to nie mógł z siebie tego wyrzucić. Po prostu nie mógł.

– Tak. O to chcę zapytać.

Louis westchnie.

– Nie, nie byliśmy.

– Na pewno?

– Zayn, chyba bym wiedział, że z nim byłem, jeśli bym był, nie uważasz? – Louis nie był złośliwy jak zazwyczaj. Ciężko było powiedzieć czy to źle czy nie.

– A chciałeś? Chciałbyś?

– Nie chciałem i nie chciałbym – westchnie. – To nie tak, że nie uważam go za wartego tego i tak dalej. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że należy mu się wszystko. Ale nie ode mnie, nie jestem tym jedynym dla Liama. Chyba że przyjacielem, to tak – uśmiechnie się słabo. – Ale powiedz mi lepiej czego _ty_ chcesz od mojego Liama.

– Chcę, żeby wiedział, że mi zależy na nim.

– I dlatego wychodzisz z klubu z innym? Prawie na oczach Liama? I to prawie zaraz po tym jak uratowałeś go z łap jakiegoś chuja, który chciał go przelecieć?

– Powiedział ci o tym? – wytrzeszczył oczy. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Jest moim bratem, mówimy sobie o wszystkim.

Zayn skinął głową. To było logiczne. Nie musiało mu się to podobać, nie musiał tego rozumieć, ale nie mógł nie przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Tak po prostu było.

– Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. Trochę mnie poniosło, chciałem choć na chwilę zapomnieć, ale nic to nie dało, nic z tego nie wyszło, a koleś chyba nadal na coś liczy...

– O czym chciałeś zapomnieć? – zapytał spokojnie Louis. Zayn tylko pozornie pozostał niewzruszony. Zgasił papierosa i gapiąc się na podłogę tarasu odparł:

– O niczym.

– Jeśli mam ci pomóc, Zayn, to muszę wiedzieć.

Zayn zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Louis miał rację. Niechętnie to przyznał, ale miał rację.

– To było za dużo widzieć jak Liam całuje się z innym. Pomyślałem chyba, że nigdy go nie będę miał, że nie zainteresuje się mną, cokolwiek bym nie zrobił i zostaje mi tylko coś takiego. Ale nie spałem z nim, poszliśmy tylko na bardzo późną albo bardzo wczesną kawę, zależy jak patrzeć. I na jedzenie – westchnął. – Koleś próbuje, wiem o tym, ale wie też, że jestem beznadziejnie zauroczony w koledze z pracy także tego – wiedział, że powiedział już o jedno a nawet o kilka słów za dużo.

– Powiedziałeś mu o tym? – zapytał unosząc brwi.

– Komu?

– No temu twojemu amantowi, a komu niby – prychnął Louis.

– Tak – wzruszył ramionami. – Dlaczego niby miałbym to ukrywać.

– Powiedziałeś to przed tym czy po tym jak zorientował się, że jest bardzo podobny do tego konkretnego kolegi z pracy?

– Co?

– Doskonale wiesz co.

– Gdybym wiedział to bym nie pytał.

– Niech będzie. Ten twój adorator jest zaskakująco podobny do Liama.

– Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że to zauważyłeś. 

– Więc sam mi powiedz, jak mam wierzyć, że to nie jest jakieś wyzwanie czy coś?

– Oglądasz za dużo telewizji, Tomlinson. Próbowałem go parę razy gdzieś zaprosić, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło.

– Pewnie nie byłeś wystarczająco dosadny.

– Co?

– To. Liam nie dostrzega niczego, co nie jest dosadnie rzucone mu w twarz. Niestety dla niego - westchnął. - Więc co byś chciał teraz osiągnąć, co byś chciał, żeby Liam wiedział przede wszystkim?

– Że to nie jest żadna faza czy też jakieś tam pobawienie się bez zobowiązań. Chcę, żeby wiedział, że nie jest żadnym eksperymentem i że nie zostawię go jak tylko na horyzoncie pojawi się jakaś spódniczka czy też atrakcyjniejszy facet.

– A tak nie będzie?

– Jestem gejem, więc spódniczka odpada. I na litość boską, prędzej bym się tego w drugą stronę mógł obawiać! Gdyby tu nie chodziło o Liama, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – odparł z przekąsem, jakby bardzo nie podobało mu się to o czym mówili.

– W każdym innym przypadku bałbym się, że może i pobędzie ze mną czy coś, a kiedy spotka kogoś lepszego i ciekawszego to zostawi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale to nie jest w stylu Liama. Kto jak kto, ale on tak nie zrobi, znam go tak naprawdę niecały miesiąc, ale to wiem. A ja jestem zdecydowanie monogamistą, jak jestem w związku nikt inny się nie liczy, choćby był milion razy lepszy. Ale to się nie ma co martwić, to się nie zdarzy. No i nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie mogę mu tak wyskoczyć znienacka z tym, że chyba się w nim zakochałem i chce z nim być, nie chce go sobą osaczyć. Wiem, że krótko się znamy i to może być zbyt szybko...

– Na miłość nigdy nie jest za szybko – przerwał mu spokojnie Louis. To było dziwne, Louis był taki spokojny i poważny, to było aż do niego niepodobne. – Musisz mu pokazać, że to wszystko jest szczere. A wcześniej po prostu być i jak się zdarzy odpowiednia chwila to mu powiedzieć, co i jak. I czekać.

– Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia – westchnął Zayn.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynym odgłosem w mieszkaniu była cicha muzyka. Każdy z nich w głowie przetrawiał tą całą rozmowę i próbował wyciągnąć jakieś sensowne wnioski.

– Wiesz co mnie cały czas zastanawia? Tyle czasu pracujecie w jednym miejscu, jak to się stało, że nigdy wcześniej nie gadaliście ani nic?

– Następny – westchnął. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Louisa dodał: – Ostatnio Harry zarzucił nas podobnym tematem.

– Tym lepiej dla ciebie, łatwiej będzie ci teraz mi odpowiedzieć. Więc?

Spodziewał się, że Louis pociągnie ten temat. Sam ostatnio wystarczająco dużo się nad tym zastanawiał.

– Prawdę mówiąc... Ja już dawno go zauważyłem – wyznał cicho, a Louis popatrzył na niego zainteresowany. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiej rewelacji. – To nie tak, że nagle mnie trafiło, chociaż nie, trafiło całkiem nagle i przypadkiem, ale chodzi o to, że dostrzegałem go już od dawna. Ale... nie miałem odwagi, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Wydawało mi się, że ciągle nie ma ku temu okazji, a teraz wydaje mi się, że sam to sobie wmawiałem i tak to tłumaczyłem. A potem jak się okazało, poszło niechcący i zupełnie nie tak, jakbym sobie mógł zaplanować.

– Ale ostatecznie i tak wyjdzie lepiej niż to byś sobie zaplanował.

– Naprawdę chciałbym do tego podchodzić tak jak ty – powiedział Zayn, mając nadzieje, że grymas na jego twarzy w jakiś sposób przypomina uśmiech. Chyba musiał być chociaż trochę podobny, bo usta Louisa rozciągnęły się w prawdziwym uśmiechu.

– Da się zrobić, wszystko przed tobą. Skoro już tu jesteś... Co powiesz na piwo i może jakieś tworzenie czegoś?

– W sumie to jestem za. Mam nawet swój notes i mógłbyś rzucić okiem na kilka nowych...

– Ostrzegam, żadnych tekstów o szerokich ramionach, brązowych oczach i tak dalej, dopóki nie są o mnie, nie chce ich widzieć – poinformował bardzo poważnym tonem a Zaynowi zajęło chwilę przeanalizowanie tego, co powiedział. Dopiero wtedy ryknął śmiechem.

– Będziemy udawać, że jeśli jakieś takie zaistnieją to będą o tobie.

– Co będzie o tobie? – rozległo się z okolic drzwi, a po akcencie wiedzieli któż to wrócił do domu.

– Nasze potencjalne piosenki.

– Aha. To chyba tylko te śpiewane po alkoholu. Po dużych ilościach alkoholu i tylko dla nas. Te piosenki. Oczywiście – powiedział spokojnie Niall, siadając obok nich.

– Hej! – prychnął Louis.

I przez takie chwile jak ta Zayn nabierał pewności, że w końcu się ułoży. Co będzie to będzie, a kiedy już będzie, to wtedy zastanowią się czy będą coś z tym robić.


	12. Chapter 12

 

** 1.12.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Początek grudnia powitał ich zupełnie nie zimową pogodą. Niby nie było to niczym zaskakującym, że padał deszcz i to całkiem mocno, ale trochę oczekiwali już śniegu. Ostatni miesiąc roku miał zdecydowanie inną magię, kiedy wszędzie leżał śnieg niż kiedy padał tylko deszcz, było zimno, buro i ponuro. Znając siebie to pewnie gdyby było odwrotnie to i tak by narzekali, ale że tak nie było, to narzekali na to, na co mogli.

W każdym razie, pogoda zachęcała i dawała możliwości ku temu, żeby przemyśleć sobie różne rzeczy. Na takie właśnie przemyślenia naszło Nialla. Można powiedzieć, że siedzenie w autobusie i podziwianie widoków za oknem sprzyjało tego typu rozrywkom. Jechał na szkolenie i jakoś tak zaczął podsumowywać ostatnie miesiące. 

Czasami spotykasz ludzi, po których nawet się nie spodziewasz, jakie będą mieli dla ciebie znaczenie. Wciąż pamiętał jak się czuł, kiedy naprawdę było źle. Jak to mówią, prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. On swoich zdecydowanie poznał w jednym z najgorszych momentów swojego życia. A potem zrobiło się ich jeszcze więcej, w równie paskudnym momencie, z tą jednak różnicą, że nie dla niego, a dla Liama. I teraz wiedzieli już wszyscy, że cokolwiek by się nie zdarzyło, mogą na siebie liczyć. Nie musi się martwić, że zostanie sam ze swoimi problemami, jak już raz miało to miejsce. Nie. Teraz miał co najmniej cztery osoby, które się zainteresują, pomogą, a już na pewno wysłuchają. I zdecydowanie nie zamieniłby ich na nikogo innego. Nawet jeśli byli nie do wytrzymania, wkurzali siebie samych i pozostałych, i robili dużo zamieszania właściwie o nic.

A teraz na dokładkę miał też szansę spełnić swoje marzenie o graniu w zespole. Właściwie to była kolejna szansa, ale miał przeczucie, że tym razem skończy się to lepiej niż poprzednio. I nie tylko on miał takie wrażenie, ostatnio Liam przyznał, że ma dobre przeczucia, jeśli o to chodzi. Dlatego też myślał pozytywnie. To by było fantastyczne, gdyby było właśnie tak, jak sobie tam po cichu marzyli. Czasami myślał, że to naprawdę trzeba mieć głupie szczęście, żeby tak naprawdę przez przypadek spotkać ludzi, którzy nie dość, że są bardziej niż chętni, żeby się w to bawić, to jeszcze każdy ma odpowiednie umiejętności. Takie zbiegi okoliczności nie dzieją się codziennie, ba, dzieją się na tyle rzadko, że kiedy już się zdarzą, to nie możesz w to uwierzyć.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i wyciągnął z plecaka notatnik. Skoro już przyszła pora na takie poważne rozmyślania to równie dobrze można je jakoś wykorzystać. Na przykład zrobić z tego piosenkę mówiącą o życiu, krótko mówiąc uniwersalną. Takie są najlepsze. A kto wie, może stworzy z tego jakiś hit, który otworzy im drogę do kariery. Zachichotał na tą myśl. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby wyszła im z tego oszałamiająca kariera. Ale nie jest mu to koniecznie potrzebne do szczęścia. Dopóki będzie mógł grać i jeśli jeszcze będzie miał okazję pograć sobie z kimś... nie będzie miał na co narzekać.

 

***

 

Siedzieli w pokoju Liama. Louis wyszedł do baru jakiś czas wcześniej, a oni mieli zamiar wykorzystać wolny czas. Skoro już mieli siedzieć bezczynnie sami w swoich mieszkaniach, mogli równie dobrze spotkać się i coś razem pokombinować. I tym zajmowali się od dobrych trzech godzin. Niby nic takiego, a jednak mieli niezłą frajdę, kiedy tak przerzucali się coraz to śmieszniejszymi wersami, w przerwach między zapisywaniem tych na poważnie.  

Liam siedział na swoim krześle i jadł jogurt, oblizując łyżeczkę w sposób, który w zasadzie był całkowicie nieszkodliwy i nie powinien mieć żadnego podtekstu, ale dla Zayna był bardzo sugestywny. Czuł się tak, jakby oglądał film porno. I to wcale nie klasy b czy jakąś amatorszczyznę, wręcz przeciwnie. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nie mógł się na niczym skupić, a jego mózg podkładał mu zupełnie nie związane z tematem obrazy. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył jak koniuszek języka pojawia się to z jednej, to z drugiej strony. Jak chłopak oblizuje swoje pełne usta. Wyobraził sobie, co by było, gdyby kręcił kółeczka językiem na jego penisie...

_Nie, stop. Uspokój się, Malik, bo zaraz będziesz miał duży problem w spodniach i tylko czekać, aż Liam to zauważy. A wtedy się z tego szybko nie wyplączesz. Nie mówiąc już o tym jak się niby masz z tego wytłumaczyć._

Nawet nie zarejestrował, że jęknął, a szatyn to usłyszał. Zorientował się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Liam zapytał niewinnie:

– Coś się stało?

 _Ty się stałeś_ , pomyślał, a kiedy Liam rzucił mu równie niewinne spojrzenie, Zayn miał ochotę wyrwać mu tą przeklętą łyżeczkę. To tak na początek. Było dużo innych rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić. Głośno jednak powiedział:

– Nie, nic, tylko noga mi zdrętwiała – poderwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, w końcu rozchodzenie jest najlepsze na skurcze i inne takie, a przecież to się miało mu podobno stać. Przynajmniej może spróbować zakamuflować wybrzuszenie przy rozporku, niech będą przeklęte obcisłe spodnie! Następnym razem przyjdzie do niego w dresach. Szerokich. O ile będzie jakiś następny raz.

– Może ci pomóc?

– Nie, poradzę sobie – zapewnił, niezbyt przekonująco, ale starał się jak mógł.

Liam nie do końca jednak posłuchał tego, co ten miał do powiedzenia. 

– Może jednak ci pomogę – powiedział, wstając z krzesła. Uśmiechał się zadziornie, kiedy do niego podchodził. Popchnął go na łóżko tak, że Zayn siedział na jego skraju, opierając się jedną ręką z tyłu. Liam natomiast klęknął miedzy jego nogami i kontynuował: – Wydaje mi się, że masz problem zupełnie innej natury i mógłbym ci z tym pomóc, ale skoro twierdzisz, że to noga, to zajmiemy się nogą.

I patrząc mu prosto w oczy, zaczął rozmasowywać ręką wewnętrzną stronę jego uda, prawdopodobnie mając zamiar robić to tak długo, aż mu ten skurcz minie. Jaka szkoda, że to była bujda.

Zayn przez chwilę nie wiedział co robić, to było tak surrealistyczne, że zdecydowanie żałowałby, gdyby to było tylko wymysłem jego chorego, pragnącego i marzącego o Liamie umysłu. Ale że wydawało się, że ten klęczący przed nim Liam jest jak najbardziej realny... Jak to w ogóle brzmi, klęczący przed nim Liam. 

Nie wiedział co zrobić. Przenosił wzrok z dłoni wędrującej po jego udzie na usta Liama, by następnie patrzeć w jego wielkie brązowe oczy. Chłopak ani na chwilę nie spuścił z niego swojego wzroku. A to było dodatkową zmienną, która jeszcze bardziej mieszała brunetowi w głowie. O ile to było możliwe, bo w tym momencie miał wrażenie, że ma sieczkę zamiast mózgu, sieczkę, która z każdej strony pokryła się wizerunkiem Liama i nie ma szansy, żeby stała się czymś innym. Także powiedzieć, że Zayn był w kropce to było za mało. Zdecydowanie za mało. Zrobić i żałować czy nie zrobić i też żałować, ale czegoś innego? Chociaż... Jest przecież szansa na trzecią opcję. Zrobić i nie żałować. Co robić, co robić... 

 _Ach, pieprzy_ _ć_ _to_ , pomyślał wreszcie, decydując, że będzie się martwił potem. Co ma być to będzie, a on jest zdecydowanie z tych, którzy wolą spróbować i żałować niż żałować, że się nie spróbowało.

Wyciągnął rękę i złapał chłopaka za koszulkę, po czym pociągnął go za sobą tak, że kiedy padł na łóżko, Liam leżał na nim. I jak się okazało, żaden z nich nie narzekał na swoje położenie.

– Czyżby noga przestała dokuczać? – zachichotał szatyn, unosząc się na łokciach, w taki sposób, że otarł się o niego, kiedy przesuwał się do góry. Obaj jęknęli głośno, a kiedy Zayn poczuł bardzo wyraźny dowód na to, że nie tylko jemu się to wszystko podoba, dotarło do niego coś innego. Pocałował go gwałtownie, odsuwając się dopiero po chwili, przygryzając jeszcze wargę chłopaka.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – powiedział trochę przesadnie oskarżycielskim tonem. Nie to, że był zły z tego powodu, co to to nie. Pożartować i powkręcać go to była całkowicie inna bajka. Zwłaszcza jeśli Liam uśmiechał się w taki właśnie sposób jak teraz, w sposób, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

– Niczego nie zrobiłem specjalnie. Za to teraz ciebie chętnie potraktuje specjalnie... – powiedział, patrząc na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. To było śmieszne aczkolwiek bardzo adekwatne określenie.

– Na co czekasz? – mruknął.

Liam nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego pocałował go, pocałował go tak, jakby od tego zależała przyszłość tego świata, ludzkości, że o nim samym nawet nikt nie będzie wspominał.

To było niesamowite. Tak nierealne, że byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Może i by uwierzył, gdyby nie był wręcz boleśnie świadomy, że to prawda, że leżał pod Liamem, który też był prawdziwy i ewidentnie czerpał wszystko, co najlepsze z tej sytuacji.

– Za dużo ciuchów – sapnął, kiedy Liam zainteresował się jego szyją, a on sam już dawno wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę i wodził nimi po nagich plecach chłopaka. Co jakiś czas wywołując u niego dreszcz przyjemności. 

– Da się załatwić – odparł, unosząc się na chwilę, żeby na dobre ściągnąć koszulkę, 

Patrzenie na niego, kiedy nachylał się nad nim, półnagi, z zaróżowioną skórą nie tylko na twarzy, było fantastyczne. Zayn był pewny, że długo nie zapomni tego widoku. I nie chciał go zapominać, najlepiej nigdy. Pomyśleć, że lubił być górą, lubił mieć kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje i w którą stronę idzie sytuacja. Lubił dominację, a jak się okazało, całkowicie poddał się Liamowi i miał z tego więcej przyjemności niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić. A przecież nic wielkiego nie robili, do jasnej ciasnej i ciemnej plisowanej!

Mieli już przejść do kolejnego punktu programu, jeśli można było tak określić ściągnięcie spodni, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Przez chwilę ignorowali go podświadomie licząc, że ten ktoś sobie pójdzie, ale ten, kto tam był, zdecydowanie był zdeterminowany i nie chciał odejść.

– No kurwa, teraz?! – warknął Liam, odrywając się od bruneta i odepchnął się od łóżka podnosząc się do pionu. Złapał swoją koszulę i przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich z ukierunkowaniem na tego kogoś, kto zakłóca jego czas, założył ją i poszedł do drzwi.

Otworzył je z rozmachem, mając zamiar ochrzanić tego, kto się za nimi znajdował. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy za drzwiami zobaczył...

– Louis? Co ty tu robisz? Dobrze się czujesz?

– No właśnie chyba nie – powiedział słabo, robiąc krok do przodu i osunął się na podłogę. I tylko refleks Liama sprawił, że nie zaliczył spotkania z podłogą.

– Louis? Louis! Nie rób mi tego, Louis! – próbował go ocucić, ale nie dawało to oczekiwanych efektów. – Zayn! Pomóż mi! – krzyknął w stronę swojego pokoju. Brunet pojawił się kilka sekund później, od razu rozglądając się i robiąc rozeznanie w sytuacji.

– Co się stało?

– Nie wiem, zemdlał jak tylko otworzyłem drzwi, rano mówił, że nie czuje się najlepiej, ale jak wychodził to nic nie wskazywało, że aż tak... Kurwa, Lou, proszę cię nie zostawiaj mnie, nie rób mi tego...

Brunet widział jak roztrzęsiony jest chłopak, także uznał, że czas najwyższy przejąć dowodzenie. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, Liam sam zarządził:

– Zaniosę go do łóżka a ty zadzwoń po pogotowie, okej?

Skinął głową. Patrzył jak szatyn delikatnie bierze na ręce Louisa i niesie go do jego pokoju. Sam tymczasem zadzwonił gdzie trzeba. Po mniej więcej piętnastu minutach lekarz był już na miejscu.

– Panie doktorze, co mu jest? – zapytał drżącym głosem Liam, kiedy lekarz kończył badanie.

– Bardzo agresywna grypa. Panuje teraz taki paskudny wirus, to mój dziesiąty pacjent dzisiaj z tym, co najmniej. Dodajmy przemęczenie i kilka innych czynników, i taki efekt.

– A dlaczego on się nie budzi? – Liam nie dbał o to, że jego głos brzmiał dość płaczliwie. Z niepokojem patrzył na przyjaciela.

– Ten wirus tak ma. Ale spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze, zaraz przepisze leki i podam zastrzyki na miejscu, za kilka godzin powinien się obudzić i o tej utracie przytomności nie będzie nikt pamiętał. A już na pewno nie nasz chory.

Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział, zrobił Louisowi zastrzyki, wypisał recepty i wyjaśnił im co i jak, w jakich dawkach i opowiedział co się może jeszcze dziać i co powinni robić.

– Li, pójdę od razu do apteki, okej? – rzucił Zayn, zakładając kurtkę, kiedy lekarz zbierał swoje rzeczy. Liam skinął głową, w dalszym ciągu patrząc z niepokojem na Louisa. Właściwie przez cały czas nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia, jakby bał się, że coś złego się stanie kiedy przestanie na niego patrzeć.

Zayn westchnął tylko, decydując, że tym zajmie się jak wróci. Złapał klucze Liama leżące na szafce i wyszedł zaraz za lekarzem. Który to odezwał się kiedy schodzili po schodach:

– Proszę się nie martwić, kolega będzie zdrowy. Ten typ wirusa działa szybko, ale też szybko odpuszcza. Trzeba mu tylko odpoczynku, dużo odpoczynku i leków.

– Dziękujemy panu bardzo, to naprawdę dużo dla nas znaczy.

Lekarz skinął głową. Kiedy byli już pod karetką odwrócił się do niego ponownie.

– Gdyby coś się działo, proszę dzwonić i powołać się na mnie, pomogę jak będę mógł – powiedział wręczając mu kartonik, który okazał się być oczywiście wizytówką. Czym niezmiernie zaskoczył Zayna. Czego jak czego, ale tego się nie spodziewał.

– Naprawdę bardzo panu dziękuję... – zaczął ale mężczyzna machnął ręką, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco.

Pożegnał się z nim i ruszył do apteki.

 

*** 

 

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania kilkanaście minut później, zostawił wszystko na szafce w kuchni. Leki i tak będą mogli mu dać dopiero jak się obudzi, więc póki co pozostało tylko czekać.

W pokoju Louisa zastał go ten sam widok jaki pozostawił. Liam stał przy jego łóżku, zaciskając na ramie palce. Bardzo mocno zaciskając palce. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że chłopak drży.

– Liam, ty płaczesz?

Nawet jeśli chłopak nie chciał tego pokazać, to i tak zdradziło go pociągniecie nosem. I to nie jedno.

– Hej, co się dzieje? – zapytał, podchodząc do niego i odwracając go w swoją stronę. Liam wyglądał źle. Czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy, łzy spływające po policzkach. Zaynowi ścisnęło się serce na ten widok. Nie mógł tego znieść, nie chciał tego znosić. 

– Nie chce go stracić – szepnął Liam, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Słyszałeś co powiedział lekarz, to nic specjalnie groźnego, Lou z tego wyjdzie. Jest młody, generalnie zdrowy, pokona to paskudztwo i do nas wróci. Jesteśmy przygotowani na to, teraz niech się regeneruje tyle ile mu potrzeba.

Liam nie odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Zayn mówił prawdę, a nie próbował mu wcisnąć cokolwiek tylko po to, żeby go uspokoić. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze podnosić wzroku na bruneta. Czuł nieodpartą chęć przytulenia się, ale wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi to rozklei się całkowicie.

Zayn jak się okazało nie miał takich problemów i żadnych obiekcji wobec tego pomysłu. I jak się okazało, doskonale załapał co chodziło po głowie stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi.

– Och, chodź tutaj – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując rekami. Liam wtulił się w niego. Nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale słuchanie bicia serca Zayna go uspokajało.

Tymczasem Zayn rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok padł na kanapę stojącą w kącie. Tak, to będzie bardzo dobry pomysł.

– Poczekaj chwilę, dobrze? Zaraz wracam – powiedział delikatnie, odsuwając od siebie Liama. Ten niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

Powędrowanie do pokoju Liama, wzięcie stamtąd koca i poduszki, i powrót do Louisa zajęło mu kilka chwil. Szatyn stał mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, patrząc bezradnie na to wszystko. Zrobiło mu się go trochę żal, ale tylko trochę. To była bardzo dobra wymówka, którą mógł sobie wmawiać jako powód dla którego tak bardzo chciał się nim zaopiekować.

Pociągnął go w stronę kanapy, kierując go tak, żeby usiadł obok niego. Przyciągnął go do siebie, nakrywając kocem. Liam po chwili dopiero westchnął ciężko i ułożył się wygodniej, przytulając do niego. Zayn automatycznie objął go ramieniem.

– Jakby co to jestem tutaj, okej? Jestem dla ciebie, dla was. Wiem, że nie jestem dla ciebie tym kim jest Lou i nigdy nie będę, ale tak czy owak, jestem tu dla ciebie.

– Nie jesteś i nie będziesz dla mnie tym kim jest Lou – wymamrotał Liam, a Zayn zamarł. Nie spodziewał si,ę że mu to tak po prostu powie. Pewnie dlatego tak to go zaskoczyło.

 _Niestety o tym wiem_ , pomyślał, udając że nic nieprzyjemnego nie pojawiło się w okolicach serca, że nie było żadnego ukłucia czy czegoś w tym stylu. To nie jest czas na to, nawet jeśli go to zabolało. Bo zabolało. Bardziej niż podejrzewał.

– Nie jesteś i nie będziesz, bo jesteś kimś zupełnie innym niż Lou. Równie ważnym, ale innym – mruknął, wtulając się w niego bardziej. Zayn nie odpowiedział, okrył go dokładniej kocem i jeszcze mocniej objął ramieniem. Kusiło go, żeby zapytać co miał na myśli, ale zanim się na to zdecydował, Liam zasnął w jego ramionach. 

Sam ten fakt był nieco pocieszający. To że zasnął tak po prostu oznaczał, że poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Pogłaskał go wierzchem dłoni po policzku, patrząc jak spokojnie wygląda podczas snu. Mógłby na to patrzeć już zawsze. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe, więc miał zamiar nacieszyć się tym póki mógł. Mimo że świadomość tego jak bardzo ulotne to jest bolała jeszcze bardziej niż słowa Liama.

 

***

 

Kilka godzin później, nie był pewny ile, ale po co najmniej dwóch jak nie trzech Louis zaczął się budzić. Kiedy tylko Zayn to zobaczył, powoli wysunął się spod Liama, układając go na kanapie, a sam poszedł do kuchni po leki, a następnie wrócił tutaj i usiadł na łóżku. 

– Co się stało? – wychrypiał Louis, rozglądając się wokół niezbyt przytomnie, aż w końcu utkwił spojrzenie w Zaynie. 

– Zemdlałeś w progu – twarz Louisa wyrażała po tym stwierdzeniu szczerze zaskoczenie i to duże, dlatego też między innymi pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Poszedłeś do pracy, ale wróciłeś zdecydowanie wcześniej niż powinieneś i kiedy Liam ci otworzył, zemdlałeś zanim dobrze wszedłeś do mieszkania. Jak się czujesz?

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Zaryzykuję mówiąc, że jakby coś po mnie przejechało. Co mi jest?

– Bardzo agresywna grypa – powiedział. Louis popatrzył na niego w sposób, który normalnie byłby równoznaczny z powątpiewaniem, ale w obecnych okolicznościach mógł być tylko tak rozpoznawany. – No nie patrz na mnie tak, tak powiedział nam pan lekarz. Ja tylko powtarzam, co usłyszałem. Ale wyjdziesz z tego, masz tylko brać leki i odpoczywać.

– Jasne – odparł jakby to nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. W każdym razie, żadnego większego wrażenia.

Zayn zajął się przygotowaniem odpowiedniej ilości tabletek, które po chwili wręczył Louisowi. Ten tylko się skrzywił, ale nie skomentował, a jedynie grzecznie połknął. Normalnie idealny pacjent. Mógłby w to uwierzyć, gdyby nie wiedział lepiej.

– Dawno zasnął? – zapytał cicho, wskazując brodą na zwiniętego na kanapie Liama. Zayn spojrzał na niego na chwilę, po czym znowu skupił się na Louisie. 

– Jakąś godzinę, może dwie temu. Drugie tyle przepłakał, martwiąc się o ciebie.

Skinął głową, wzdychając.

– Dzięki, że zostałeś.

– Daj spokój, byłem na miejscu to raz. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, to dwa. Poza tym nie zostawiłbym z tym Liama samego, zwłaszcza w takim stanie w jakim był – powiedział, przenosząc spojrzenie na chłopaka, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną różnych uczuć. Tak różnych, że sprawił, że nawet chory Louis zrobił się podejrzliwy. Brunet tego nie widział, bo wpatrywał się w Liama.

– Zayn... Ale w niczym wam nie przerwałem?

– Nie – odparł krótko. Niestety już po fakcie zorientował się, że odpowiedział zbyt szybko, żeby to nie wzbudziło niczyich podejrzeń. Nie mówiąc już o Louisie, który przecież to i owo wiedział. Jego umysł, nawet przyćmiony lekami i gorączką nie miał większych problemów w analizie tego wszystkiego i wyciągnięciu wniosków. Niestety. 

– Zayn...

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

– To że jestem chory nie oznacza, że ślepy czy głuchy – powiedział, a Zayn zwalczył chęć przewrócenia oczami. Ten jeden raz mu wybaczy. – Więc?

– Nie. Nie przerwałeś – zwalczyć pokusę powiedzenia mu, że powinien dostać nagrodę dla najbardziej skutecznej osoby przeszkadzającej w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Póki co był to tylko raz, ale można powiedzieć, że bardzo koncertowo mu to wyszło. Ale cóż. Przecież mu teraz tego nie powie.

– Przepraszam.

– Za co? – zapytał skołowany nieco Zayn, teraz już naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi.

– Za to, że niczego wam nie przerwałem – odparł poważnym tonem Louis. 

Zayn chciał to skomentować, naprawdę chciał. W tej samej chwili jednak obudził się Liam, stąd też trzeba było ten temat porzucić. Chłopak rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pokoju, a kiedy zorientował się, że Louis nie spał, poderwał się zrzucając z siebie koc. Praktycznie podbiegł do łóżka i rzucił się przyjacielowi na szyję. Delikatnie się rzucił, bądź co bądź miał świadomość, że chłopak był biedny i poszkodowany.

– Lou!

– Hej, hej, bez gwałtownych ruchów, moja głowa już chyba więcej nie zniesie – mruknął Louis.

– Martwiłem się – powiedział cicho. Louis wyciągnął powoli rękę i potargał mu nieco włosy.

– Jak widać, trzeba dużo więcej niż grypa, nawet agresywna, żeby się mnie pozbyć – uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Louis, nie pierdol, ok?

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi – Liam pokręcił głową. Że przy okazji mógł ukryć łzy napływające do oczu to już inna bajka, ale nikt tego chyba nie widział, więc nie było o czym mówić. Tymczasem on wziął głęboki wdech i zapytał:

– Jak się czujesz?

– Bywało lepiej. Zayn już mi wszystko opowiedział. Będę żył.

Przez chwilę o czymś jeszcze porozmawiali, brunet obserwował ich z lekkim uśmiechem. Nieważne co się działo, dobrze było popatrzeć na taką przyjaźń jak ta między nimi.

– Dobra, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spać i wam radzę to samo, ale nie tu, tu panują wirusy i tak dalej, skażone środowisko – poinformował Louis.

– Na pewno... – zaczął Liam, niewątpliwie chcąc wynaleźć co najmniej setkę powodów, dla których nie powinien go teraz zostawiać samego. Zayn zauważył to dość szybko, tak jak i minę Louisa, dlatego też zainterweniował:

– Liam, niech śpi, poopiekujesz się nim rano. Nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia do niczego się nie przydasz.

Liam westchnął, ale nie opierał się ani nie dyskutował dłużej. Podniósł się i przytulił się do Louisa.

– Nie rób mi tego więcej – szepnął.

– Słyszałyście paskudztwa? Nie możecie tego więcej robić mojemu małemu braciszkowi – uśmiechnął się do niego kiedy to mówił.

– Jakby co to...

– Tak tak, wiem, znaki dymne i inne takie. Wiem, Liam. Odpocznij, okej?

– Okej. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc, Lou – powiedział Zayn, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Przez chwilę po prostu stali w miejscu, jakby nie wiedząc co powinni teraz zrobić ani nawet jak powinni się zachować.

– Chcesz herbaty? – zapytał Liam cicho.

– W zasadzie... chętnie – szatyn przytaknął i skierował się do kuchni. Zayn podążył za nim. – Znaki dymne? –zainteresował się, kiedy usiadł już na krześle.

– Smsy, puszczenie sygnału, rzucanie czymś w ścianę albo drzwi, bo nic innego nie dało się zwykle usłyszeć... Najczęściej to pierwsze.

Kiedy tak się nad tym zastanowić to miało to sens. I było całkiem sprytne, biorąc pod uwagę, że bycie chorym często pociągało za sobą problemy z gardłem, a przez to z mówieniem. Zayn uznał, że naprawdę nieźle to sobie wykombinowali. I zdecydowanie było przydatne. 

Siedzieli bez słowa przez kilka minut, pijąc wolno gorącą herbatę. Było im to potrzebne, takie zatrzymanie się w miejscu i ogarniecie ostatnich kilku godzin. W ciągu których działo się tyle, że nikt nie znalazłby powodu, żeby mieć im tego za złe.

– Zayn... co do tego wcześniej... – zaczął niepewnie, unikając wzroku bruneta. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Właściwie to on nie spodziewał się, że to może nastąpić, on oczekiwał że to nastąpi.

– Nie ma sprawy. Było minęło i niczego to nie zmienia, cokolwiek chciałbyś powiedzieć – szybko przerwał mu Zayn. Czego nie chciał powiedzieć, każda z tych rzeczy byłaby zła. Zbyt przykra, zbyt smutna, zbyt bardzo dająca mu do zrozumienia, że może sobie to tylko dobrze wspominać, ale nie może liczyć na nic więcej. Mógł tak wyliczać w głowie kolejne możliwe argumenty, jakie mógł podać Liam. I naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał ich w tej chwili słyszeć. Ani później. Najlepiej nigdy. Dlatego odniósł się do tej sytuacji pierwszy. Dając mu możliwość wyplątania się z niezręcznych tłumaczeń.

Nie przewidział jednak, że jego słowa wywołają tym razem szczery smutek. I taki wręcz... Zawód?

– Żałujesz? – zapytał ledwie słyszalnie Liam. Cóż, tego nie brał pod uwagę, akurat musiało się tak złożyć, że chłopak skupił się na jedynym argumencie, którego nie dał mu do zrozumienia. Nie powinno go to dziwić, od początku wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy.

– No co ty, oczywiście, że nie! Chcę ci tylko zaznaczyć, że nie żałuję tego, co się stało i co mogło się stać. Ostatecznie wyszło jak wyszło, sam wiesz. Może tak miało być, nie wiem. W każdym razie, nic to nie zmienia i jeśli tylko ty tego chcesz, to dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Chcę – powiedział, łapiąc go za dłoń i ściskając krótko. Mimo że uśmiechał się smutno to i tak było to niesamowite.

– Myślę  że powinniśmy trochę odpocząć. Mógłbyś... Mógłbyś zostać dzisiaj? – Zayn skinął krótko głową. I tak zamierzał się wprosić, nie zostawiłby roztrzęsionego Liama samego z chorym Louisem. Nie wytrzymałby w domu wciąż zastanawiając się jak się mają. Dlatego pytanie Liama trochę było mu na rękę. – Możesz przespać się na kanapie albo u Nialla...

– Kanapa będzie w sam raz. Dzięki.

– Wbrew pozorom to ja dziękuję bardziej – mruknął. – Jakby co to czuj się jak u siebie. Dobranoc.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź udał się do swojego pokoju. Przez niezamknięte drzwi Zayn mógł dostrzec jak zrzucił bluzę i położył się na łóżku. Zayn szybko wziął z niego przykład.

Nieważne, że w głowie szalały mu różnorodne myśli, a każda lepsza od poprzedniej. Był zmęczony, tym bardziej im bardziej po raz kolejny analizował wszystko od początku. Zanim na dobre położył się na kanapie, Liam już spał.

 

***

 

Przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. A raczej nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć, gdyż jeśli się nie mylił, przespał jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny. I na tym koniec. Dlatego też zaczął rozmyślać. Przyszło mu to jakoś tak samo z siebie. Może to to bezczynne wpatrywanie się w sufit miało takie właściwości, nie był tego do końca pewny.

Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby nie pojawił się Louis. To było silniejsze od niego, nieważne jak bardzo nie chciał nad tym myśleć to jednak jakoś tak samo to do niego wracało. Trochę go to nawet przerażało. Szczerze wątpił, żeby któryś z nich miał w zamiarze się powstrzymać, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko. Wątpił także, że po tym jak już by uprawiali ze sobą seks, wszystko wróciłoby do stanu sprzed. Do tej przyjaźni, jaką mieli. Udawanie, że nic się nie stało nie przeszłoby na dłuższą metę. Chociaż to, że właściwie do niczego nie doszło też nie gwarantowało, że wszystko będzie w porządku. On sam miał problem z określeniem, czy jest bardziej wściekły na Louisa, że pojawił się w takim momencie, czy raczej właśnie za to wdzięczny.

W końcu skapitulował i poszedł sobie zrobić herbatę. Skoro już nie mógł spać i miał wystarczająco porządny bajzel w głowie, równie dobrze mógłby to jakoś produktywnie wykorzystać.

Dlatego też kilka minut później wrócił z kubkiem herbaty i swoim zeszytem z tekstami, który wyciągnął wcześniej z torby. Ulokował się na kanapie, przykrył kocem i popijając gorący napój zaczął przeglądać swoje zapiski.

Nagle wydało mu się, że coś usłyszał. Coś, co niepokojąco przypominało szloch. Wsłuchał się dokładniej w ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo i już był gotowy uwierzyć, że tylko mu się wydawało, kiedy dźwięk się powtórzył. I dochodził z pokoju Liama.

Pełen złych przeczuć poszedł tam szybko. To co zastał, sprawiło, że na sekundę zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Liam miotał się po łóżku, szlochając i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Po policzkach płynęły mu nieprzerwanie łzy.

W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy łóżku i zaczął mówić do Liama, potrząsając nim na tyle mocno, żeby jakoś dobudzić chłopaka.

– Liam, hej, to tylko sen. Liam, obudź się...

W końcu chłopak otworzył oczy i nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, przenosząc spojrzenie z drzwi na Zayna, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. W końcu rzucił się mu na szyję i łkając wymamrotał:

– Nic ci nie jest... Cholera, jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest...

Zayn zaczął głaskać go po plecach, próbując go uspokoić. Lepiej by mu poszło, gdyby wiedział co się stało poza tym, że śnił mu się koszmar, ale na wyjaśnienia prawdopodobnie powinien jeszcze kilka chwil poczekać.

– Jak widać, jestem tutaj i nic się nie stało.

– Lou?

– Śpi, zaglądałem do niego wcześniej.

Nic nie mówili. Zayn głaskał go po plecach uspokajająco. Dopiero kiedy Liam przestał się tak trząść zaryzykował pytanie:

– Li... Co to było?

Liam pociągnął nosem, co równie dobrze można było odebrać jako westchnięcie. Utkwił spojrzenie w swojej dłoni, którą ściskał koszulkę Zayna.

– Śniło mi się... że... że wszyscy ode mnie odchodziliście. Ty, Lou, Harry, Niall, nawet Nick... Odchodziliście, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, żeby was zatrzymać – wiedziony zapewne instynktem wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Zayn po prostu przytulił go mocniej. 

– To tylko koszmar, tak? Tylko koszmar. To się nie zdarzyło i się nie zdarzy. Nikt się nigdzie nie wybiera. Ani Lou, ani nikt inny. 

– A ty? – zapytał, unosząc głowę, przez co patrzył mu teraz w oczy.

– Co ja?

– Też się nigdzie nie wybierasz? – wyglądał przeuroczo. I jeszcze to pełne ufności spojrzenie, naprawdę, nawet sobie nie zdawał sprawy jak rozczulająco wyglądał. I co robił z Zaynem.

– A wyglądam jakbym się wybierał?

– No... nie.

– Właśnie. Nigdzie się nie wybieram i tak długo jak będziesz tego chciał, ty i reszta naszej ekipy, to tak długo będę – oznajmił pewnie.

Liam mruknął coś w ramach aprobaty i ponownie wtulił się w Zayna. A ten nie zamierzał komentować tego faktu. Priorytetem było zapewnienie mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa i przekonania, że koszmar był tylko koszmarem, a nie rzeczywistością. Cała reszta mogła poczekać z przeanalizowaniem na lepsze czasy. Albo i nie. W każdym razie nie będzie się tym zajmował teraz. Teraz najważniejszy był Liam.

Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę. Może to było kilkanaście minut, a może kilkadziesiąt, nie miało to znaczenia. Liam powoli się uspokoił, oddychał dużo wolniej i zdecydowanie spokojniej. Mimo to Zayn niemal słyszał, że coś mu chodzi po głowie.

– Mam trochę wyrzuty sumienia... znaczy, miałem. Teraz już mi przeszło – zaczął wreszcie, a Zayn pomyślał, że jednak dobrze mu się zdawało, że coś mu po tej głowie chodzi. A teraz pewnie się przekona, co to takiego było.

– Dlaczego?

– Byłem taki wściekły, że ktoś nam przerywa... – powiedział bardzo cicho, a brunet już wiedział dwie rzeczy. Że wolałby tego nie słyszeć i że to nie skończy się dobrze. Znaczy przemyślenia Liama nie skończą się dobrze. Nie mogły. – Potem pomyślałem, że może... może gdybym tyle nie zwlekał z otworzeniem drzwi to Lou by nie stracił przytomności...

Zayn zdusił w sobie to paskudne uczucie, które ogarnęło go po słowach nieświadomego niczego Liama. W pokrętny sposób to zabolało. A może właśnie nie w pokrętny tylko najzwyczajniejszy na świecie. I mimo że się przygotowywał, ba, spodziewał się, że może mu się nie podobać to, co mu za chwile powie, to to i tak wbiło się paskudną szpilą w jego serce i nie zamierzało wyjść. A przynajmniej nie na tyle szybko, żeby nie pozostawić po sobie uczucia dyskomfortu.

Skupił się na tym, żeby w tym momencie zająć się jedną rzeczą i to wcale nie swoim... Nie wiedział jak powinien nazwać to co czuł. Rozczarowanie? W sumie to nie mogło być rozczarowanie, nie powinien przecież niczego oczekiwać i właściwie nie oczekiwał, więc nie powinno go rozczarować to, co się stało, prawda?

– Liam – powiedział spokojnie, uciszając swoje myśli. Potem będzie czas, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Albo i nie. – Niezależnie od tego, co byś zrobił, mogło się skończyć tak samo. W tym momencie możesz tylko gdybać, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że stało się jak się stało. Zresztą, sam widziałeś, że jest trochę lepiej, a będzie jeszcze lepiej. Nie zadręczaj się już tym, bo sam się jeszcze rozchorujesz. A tego dla odmiany Louis nie wybaczy mi, więc sam rozumiesz...

– Lepiej nie podpadać Louisowi – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Właśnie. A ty wiesz o tym najlepiej – uśmiechnął się Zayn. – Może spróbujesz zasnąć? Przydałoby ci się odpocząć po tym wszystkim.

Liam wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. I przy okazji jakby się wahał nad czymś, co do czego Zayn nie miał żadnych pomysłów. To mogło być wszystko.

– Zayn... zostaniesz? – powiedział niepewnie.

– Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nie wracam do siebie.

–Nie, chodzi mi o to... zostaniesz tym razem tutaj, ze mną? Nie chce już dzisiaj spać sam... – wyszeptał, ukradkiem przenosząc spojrzenie ze swoich palców bawiących się dołem koszulki na niego. Jego spojrzenie było spojrzeniem bardzo wystraszonej sarenki. Nie mówisz nie wystraszonej sarence. Żadnej nie mówisz. Nie to, żeby Zayn chciał powiedzieć coś innego niż... 

– Okej.

Ulga malująca się na twarzy chłopaka naprawdę była nie do opisania. Nie było takich słów, które w pełni by to oddały. To jeden z tych widoków, który musisz zobaczyć na własne oczy żeby się przekonać jak bardzo brakowało ci takiego widoku.

Kilka minut później leżeli już obaj na łóżku Liama, przykryci kołdrą.

– Zayn?

– Tak?

– Mogę... mogę się do ciebie przytulić? To mnie uspokaja – wyrzucił z siebie, nie patrząc na niego. Zayn, mimo że zaskoczony tym pytaniem, wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie uniósł jego głowę do góry, trzymając go za brodę.

– Nie musisz o to pytać – nie mógł sobie darować pogłaskania go po policzku, nawet jeśli miał poczucie, że to już przekroczenie jakiejś granicy. Jak się okazało, Liam nie miał nic przeciwko, a przynajmniej nie zaprotestował i właściwie nic na to nie powiedział.

Ułożyli się tak, że Zayn obejmował w pasie leżącego na nim Liama. No, półleżącego, jeśli miałby być dokładny.

– Aha, Liam... – powiedział, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. – Gdyby coś, cokolwiek, to budź mnie, okej?

– Okej – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

Szatynowi nie zajęło długo ponowne zapadnięcie w sen. Wrażenia tego dnia, a było ich zdecydowanie sporo, spowodowały, że ostatecznie zasnął jak dziecko. Zaynowi nie poszło to jednak tak łatwo. W głowie w dalszym ciągu szalały mu różne myśli, a każda była gorsza od poprzedniej. Do tego zaczynał bać się tego jak po tym dniu zmieni się ich relacja.

W końcu, uznając że co będzie to będzie i zmierzy się z tym, kiedy to już nadejdzie. Zasnął, usilnie starając się nie skupiać za bardzo na tym, jak idealnie czuł się w tym miejscu oraz nie słuchać paskudnego głosiku mówiącego mu o tym, żeby się za bardzo nie przyzwyczajał.

Jakby o tym nie wiedział.

 

***

 

** 2.12.2014  wtorek **

 

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, przede wszystkim dotarły do niego dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, miejsce obok niego było nieprzyjemnie zimne. Ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, ale było mu trochę przykro z tego powodu. Chyba nie spodziewał się tego, że jak się obudzi, Liama już nie będzie. Prędzej oczekiwał niezręczności, która wynikałaby z faktu, że obudzili się obok siebie. A dzięki temu trochę tego uniknęli, jeśli to miałby być jakiś plus.

Drugą rzeczą, którą zarejestrował, były niesamowicie smakowite zapachy płynące z kuchni. Z tego więc względu wiedział kto tam musiał teraz królować. Nie było to trudne się domyślić.

Wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, co powinien zrobić, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będzie zachowywał się normalnie. Wstał i przeciągnął się. Żałował, że nie ma żadnych ciuchów na przebranie, ale przecież skąd mógłby mieć, nie planował tutaj nocować. W sumie prawie niczego z wczoraj nie planował, ale to była inna para kaloszy.

Poszedł do kuchni. Oparł się o framugę, obserwując przez chwilę krzątającego się tam Liama. Szatyn stał do niego tyłem, dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić na kilka chwil bezkarnego pogapienia się na jego umięśnione plecy. Lepsze widoki miałby chyba tylko wtedy, gdyby Liam nie miał na sobie koszulki. Ale to, co miał teraz, było na tyle dobre, że nie zamierzał narzekać. Zanim zdążył się na dobre wkręcić i zaczął żałować, że chciałby czegoś czego nie może mieć, zdecydował nie pogrążać się bardziej i odezwał się w końcu do chłopaka.

– Cześć.

Liam zerknął na niego przez ramię.

– Hej. Chcesz śniadanie?

– Na razie może tylko kawa – odparł, szybko decydując, że tego mu chwilowo najbardziej potrzeba.

– Okej. Zaraz ci zrobię, tylko zaniosę Lou śniadanie.

– Pod jednym warunkiem – przerwał mu, na co Liam popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Napijesz się tej kawy ze mną.

– Jasna sprawa – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Bardziej było to drgnięcie kącika ust niż coś kwalifikujące się jako uśmiech, ale jednak wciąż było to coś do tego zbliżone.

Usiadł więc przy stole, obserwując spokojnie chłopaka. Szatynowi zajęło jeszcze kilka minut dokończenie tego, czym się właśnie zajmował, po czym zaniósł tacę i jej zawartość do pokoju Lou. W tym czasie Zayn uznał, że trochę się przysłuży skoro już tu i tak jest. Wziął się więc za przygotowywanie dla nich kawy.

– Nastawiłem wodę – powiedział, kiedy Liam wrócił do kuchni. Chłopak skinął głową.

Kiedy na stół wjechały parujące kubki, brunet odezwał się ponownie:

– Louis nie chciał, żebyś z nim posiedział?

Liam pokręcił głową, a następnie wziął ostrożny łyk. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co akurat Zayn potrafił zrozumieć.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, jaką kawę piję?

Zayn przewrócił oczami.

– Dwie łyżeczki kawy, trzy łyżeczki cukru, bez mleka. Serio? Tyle kaw razem wypiliśmy w radiu, a ty myślisz, że nie wiedziałbym, jak lubisz ją pić? – uniósł z powątpiewaniem jedną brew.

– Masz rację. I nie, Louis nie miał nic przeciwko, nawet sam mnie tu wygonił jak powiedziałem, że tu jesteś – uśmiechnął się do niego, co brunet odwzajemnił. – Zayn... dziękuję że tu jesteś. I że byłeś... wczoraj.

– Ja też się cieszę, że tu byłem – powiedział cicho acz wyraźnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Kątem oka zauważył jak chłopak z trudnością przełyka, ale udał, że nie widzi w tej wymianie zdań niczego dwuznacznego.

– Dobrze, że dzisiaj sobota, mogę trochę pobawić się w niańkę i pielęgniarkę w jednym.

– Chcesz się ze mną pobawić w doktora, Liam? – rozległo się gdzieś z okolic salonu.

– Lou, powinieneś leżeć! – oburzył się szatyn, podchodząc do przyjaciela i odbierając od niego tacę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Louis zrobił wiele mówiącą minę.

– Bardzo chętnie, ale nikt za mną do łazienki nie pójdzie. Więc wybacz, że co jakiś czas będę sobie wędrował.

– To odstępstwo chyba będziesz musiał mu wybaczyć – zaśmiał się Zayn, kiedy Louis poszedł do wspomnianej łazienki.

– Niestety.

– Zawsze możesz go nosić – spojrzał na niego sugestywnie.

– Daj spokój, Lou by mnie prędzej zamordował.

– Ma rację – skomentował Louis, wracając przez salon do swojego pokoju. – Nawet niech nie próbuje.

– Sam widzisz.

Wydawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło. A jednak każdy z nich miał gdzieś głęboko w środku poczucie, że coś było inaczej. Było za wcześnie, żeby zdecydować czy to zmiana na lepsze czy wręcz przeciwnie. Ale mimo wszystko, każda zmiana to jakaś zmiana.

 

***

 

** 4.12.2014  czwartek **

 

Stał pod stacją, czekając na Daniela. Miał pojechać z nim po towar do baru, z racji tego, że Louis wciąż był chory, przejął jego obowiązki. Wprawdzie Louis upierał się, że nic mu nie jest i ma się naprawdę dobrze, ale Liam też potrafił być uparty. A on uważał, że lepiej mu zrobi jak spędzi jeszcze jeden dzień w domu i w łóżku niż o jeden za mało i będzie miał powtórkę z rozrywki. Louis z niechęcią, ale się w końcu zgodził.

Nagle zobaczył Zayna, który podszedł do jakiegoś mężczyzny. Który to pojawił się właściwie znikąd, nie widział go aż do tej chwili, mimo że stał tam już dobre dziesięć minut. Patrzył na to jak brunet z nim rozmawia, jak bardzo blisko siebie stoją, zbyt blisko, żeby to wyglądało na zwykłą przyjacielską rozmowę. Liam miał wrażenie, że to jakieś cholerne deja vu. Przerabiał to już, teraz jednak zabolało to dużo bardziej.

– Ten to ciągle ma kogoś nowego. I co jeden to lepszy – usłyszał nagle. Obejrzał się. Obok niego stanął Nick i patrzył w tą samą stronę co on.

– Zazdrościsz mu? – rzucił. Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał na tak zawiedzionego, jak się czuł.

– A ty?

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – wzruszył ramionami.

– Widziałem go z kimś innym, nadal widzę, ale jak na razie nic z tego nie wychodzi, to aż smutne – powiedział Nick, poklepał go po plecach i poszedł sobie. Liam westchnął. Był zawiedziony. Myślał że skoro prawie do czegoś miedzy nimi doszło to będzie inaczej. Nie mógł się bardziej pomylić. Był idiotą, naprawdę był idiotą. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że taki facet jak Zayn będzie go chciał? Co tam że prawie się ze sobą przespali. To jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Jak widać, to znaczyło jeszcze mniej niż mogło mu się wydawać.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

***

 

** 5.12.2014  piątek **

 

Tak jak powiedział lekarz, choroba Louisa skończyła się równie szybko jak się zaczęła. Kiedy w piątek wrócił Niall, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten tryskający energią chłopak kilka dni wcześniej był chory i przysporzył im tyle atrakcji.

Liam i Zayn zachowywali się właściwie tak samo jak wcześniej. Szatyn wiedział, że to nie było dobre wyjście, udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie wiedział jednak jak powinien to inaczej rozegrać, żeby nie było między nimi tej niezręczności i mętnej atmosfery. Nie mógł tego zrobić chłopakom, zwłaszcza, że wydawało się, że w końcu zaczęło im coś wychodzić z zespołem. Nie mógł też tego zrobić sobie. Ale nie potrafił tak po prostu przejść nad tym, co się stało do początku dziennego. Nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć co czuł, kiedy całował się z Zaynem, nie mógł zapomnieć tej myśli do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby nie Louis, nie mógł zapomnieć także tego, że nie minęło dobrze kilka dni, a brunet już spotkał się z kimś innym. Dlatego też wybrał mniejsze zło. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Zayn słowem nie powiedział czy mu to odpowiada. Nawet jeśli szatyn czuł, że powinien o to zapytać, to w tej swojej naiwności uznał, że jest dobrze tak jak jest. Nawet jeśli gdzieś tam w środku czuł, że wcale dobrze nie jest.

 

***

 

** 6.12.2014  sobota **

 

– Porobiłbym coś – powiedział Louis, wchodząc do pokoju Liama. Szatyn uniósł wzrok znad komputera i popatrzył na przyjaciela.

– Serio? Coś konkretnego masz na myśli?

– Na razie nie, liczyłem, że pomożesz – podszedł i rzucił się na fotel.

– Chyba nie bardzo pomogę, nie wiem czy to widzisz, ale nie robię nic super. A już na pewno nie robię nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.

– To że nie robisz teraz nie oznacza, że nie wymyślisz albo nie wymyślimy zaraz czegoś, co będzie super genialne.

– Twoja wiara jest zdecydowanie przesadzona.

– Nieprawda i doskonale o tym wiesz. A tak w ogóle... chciałem się o coś zapytać.

– Dawaj.

– Liam... Czy ty... czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś być ze mną? – zapytał cicho. Był prawie pewny odpowiedzi. Prawie. Po rozmowie z Zaynem już kilkukrotnie chciał o to zapytać. Wiedział, że lepiej będzie dla nich wszystkich, a już zwłaszcza dla niego, jak się zapyta i dowie tego, czego chce. I nie będzie go dręczył ten głupi głosik w głowie mówiący, że może jednak coś było, a on nie zauważył.

– Co? Skąd ci się to wzięło, Lou?

– Czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś być ze mną? Nie wiem, może nawet czy byłeś zakochany?

– Nie. Przykro mi, że zburzę twoją opinie o samym sobie, ale nie.

– Uwierz, niczego nie burzysz – poczuł ulgę. Wielką, oszałamiającą ulgę. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby Liam nie zaprzeczył. Ale całe szczęście nie musiał się tym przejmować. Póki co musiał mu powiedzieć jeszcze coś. – Dobra, to skoro nigdy tego nie chciałeś... I nawet o tym nie myślałeś... To dlaczego pozwoliłeś wierzyć w to Zaynowi?

– Co? – zapytał totalnie skołowany Liam.

– Dlaczego pozwoliłeś Zaynowi wierzyć w to, że coś mogłoby nas łączyć. Kiedyś, teraz, to najmniej ważne.

Liam milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Louis nie ponaglał, czekał. Czekał, aż Liam dojdzie do ładu sam ze sobą.

– Nie wiem. Skąd o tym wiesz tak w ogóle?

– Zapytał mnie o to – wzruszy ramionami. – A skoro mnie o to zapytał to musialeś w jakiś sposób dać mu to do zrozumienia.

– Kiedy on ci niby coś takiego powiedział?

– Jakiś czas temu. Więc?

– Nie wiem dlaczego sobie coś takiego ubzdurał, ale ja nic takiego nie mówiłem. Nieraz mówiłem, że cię kocham i jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważny, ale zawsze staram się zaznaczać, że jesteś moim bratem. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

Louis przyglądał się mu przez dłuższą chwilę. Chyba dostrzegł to czego szukał, bo skinął głową i powiedział:

– W takim razie myślę, że powinieneś upewnić się, że on o tym wie.

– Myślisz?

– Myślę. Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym mniej nerwów będzie go to kosztowało. I ciebie też.

– Może masz racje. Tak zrobię.

I nawet jeśli pomyślał sobie, że zrobi to, jeśli będzie miał okazję i jeśli nie opuści go odwaga, to nikt poza nim o tym nie wiedział.

 

***

 

** 8.12.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Była dokładnie dziewiąta piętnaście, kiedy każdy z nich dostał smsa od Nialla, żeby stawili się po południu. Pisał też, że uznał, że już wystarczająco długo odkładali spotkanie związane z pokazaniem swoich zeszycików z tekstami. A skoro już tyle czasu to odkładali, to równie dobrze dzisiaj mogą się tym zająć. Nie mieli także opcji, żeby nie przyjść, Niall dokładnie opisał, co im zrobi, jeśli się nie zjawią. Nie mieli zamiaru tego sprawdzać.

Jak się okazało, Niall miał w planach jeszcze niespodziankę. O niej dowiedzieli się dopiero, kiedy byli już na miejscu.

A niespodzianką okazało się być testowanie nowych potraw zrobionych przez niego osobiście.

Tak więc kiedy Harry i Zayn grzecznie stawili się po południu w ich mieszkaniu, zostali nakarmieni i podegustowali tyle dobrych rzeczy, ile tylko mogli. Brakowało jeszcze Liama, który powiedział, że musi coś załatwić i stawi się trochę później.

A skoro już o Liamie była mowa.

Louis nie był idiotą. Liam miał czasami te swoje przebłyski, które już nie raz i nie dwa doprowadziły do tych dobrych rzeczy, a nie do niekorzystnych. Ale on też nie był niewinnym dzieckiem zagubionym we mgle. Widział różne rzeczy, na przykład to, że komuś na kimś zależało, nawet jeśli nikt inny tego nie dostrzegał. Widział więc spojrzenia, jakie Zayn rzucał Liamowi, widział to coś, co pojawiało się, kiedy myśleli, że nikt nie patrzy, często nawet kiedy myśleli, że ten drugi nie patrzy. Wiedział, że Zaynowi zależy, nie tylko dlatego, że sam mu to powiedział. I też nie tylko dlatego, że widział jak mu było przykro, kiedy myślał, że Liama może coś łączyć z Louisem. Niezależnie co miał na celu na ten moment. To że tak naprawdę znali się trochę ponad miesiąc nie miał w tej chwili większego znaczenia. Widział, że Liam nie był na to obojętny, nawet jeśli jeszcze sam przed sobą się do tego nie przyznał. Nad tym się popracuje. W każdym razie, wiedział, że niestety nie może go do niczego zmusić, a już przede wszystkim nie może mu niczego wmówić, nawet jeśliby chciał. A nie chciał. Jedyne czego chciał to to, żeby był szczęśliwy i żeby do tego szczęścia doszedł sam.

Ale nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że nie mógł zainteresować się potencjalną drugą stroną w tej jeszcze nie istniejącej oficjalnie relacji. Dlatego też postanowił znaleźć odpowiedni moment, kiedy będzie mógł wypytać Zayna.

A moment ten nadszedł szybciej niż mógł przypuszczać. Nawet gdyby mógł, nie zaplanowałby tego w ten sposób. Ale skoro już tak się zdarzyło, wstyd byłoby nie skorzystać z tej okazji, kiedy byli w jednym miejscu i doskonale wiedzieli, że Liam będzie trochę później.

– No dobra Zayn, jest okazja, bo jesteśmy sami, więc powiedz nam tu szybciutko, jakie masz zamiary wobec naszego drogiego Liama – rzucił Louis tonem niezbyt zobowiązującej pogawędki przy popołudniowej herbatce. Chociaż akurat ta część była prawdą, było nawet późne popołudnie i siedzieli sobie wygodnie popijając wspomniany napój. Nic nie zapowiadało bomby, jaką zrzucił Louis.

Zayn dziękował w duchu wszystkiemu, czemu mógł, że nie pokusił się akurat w tym momencie na napicie louisowej herbatki. Tylko dzięki temu nie krztusił się i nie prychał tak jak niespodziewający się niczego Niall i Nick. Cóż, ten jeden raz mu się udało tego uniknąć.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odpowiedział, pozornie nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami. Miał podejrzenia co do tego o co chodziło Louisowi i że chodziło dokładnie o to, o czym teraz pomyślał. Mimo to, póki nie powie mu tego wprost, może jeszcze sobie poudawać, że nie miał pojęcia. Nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z kim jak z kim, ale z nim taka zagrywka długo nie da rady. Nie wspominając o tym, że naprawdę nie wiedział skąd szatyn wyciągnął takie wnioski, ale troszeczkę go to przeraziło. Tak naprawdę troszeczkę.

– Wydawało mi się, że fazę zaprzeczania powinieneś już mieć za sobą.

– To źle ci się wydawało.

Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w niego wnikliwie. Można by nawet stwierdzić, że nawet nieco wyczekująco. Obserwatorzy natomiast zachowywali się jakby byli na meczu tenisa i przenosili zdziwione spojrzenia to na jednego, to na drugiego. Spojrzenia, które wyrażały także skrajne nierozumienie tematu, chociaż pojawiał się w nich co jakiś czas błysk zrozumienia, więc nie można było traktować ich jak totalnych ignorantów.

– No i czego się tak na mnie gapisz? – jęknął w końcu brunet, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść natarczywego spojrzenia, jakie wbijał w niego Louis.

– Ty i Liam. Co to jest. Co byś chciał, żeby było. Twoje intencje. Zaczynaj – wyrzucił z siebie zadziwiająco spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie jak na to, żeby móc powiedzieć, że się tym nie przejmował. I zbyt spokojnie, żeby dać się omamić. I w związku z tym na przykład powiedzieć za dużo.

Zayn westchnął, czując, że był na straconej pozycji. Cokolwiek nie powie może się to źle skończyć, ale wypierać się już niezbyt może. Widział po jego minie, że chłopak wiedział, że próbował grać na czas. Którego to czasu nie udało mu się za dużo ugrać. Postanowił więc pójść w szczerość. Jeśli coś miało go zniszczyć to niech chociaż będzie to szczerość.

– A co mam ci powiedzieć? Jeśli powiem, że nic nie ma, skopiesz mi dupę, jeśli powiem, że chce go zaliczyć, skopiesz mi dupę. Aż się boję myśleć, co mógłbyś mi zrobić, gdybym powiedział, że jestem prawie pewny, że się zakochałem i chciałbym z nim być...

– Po prostu powiedz mi prawdę, Zayn – powiedział równie spokojnym co wcześniej tonem.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę jak to ubrać w słowa. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech.

– Urwiesz mi jaja, jeśli powiem, że to ta trzecia opcja?

– Lepiej. Pomogę ci – uśmiechnął się w sposób, który jeśli już coś zapowiadał to zdecydowanie zapowiadał wiele nieprzewidzianych rzeczy, zwrotów akcji i innych takich. Poza tym mówił też o tym, że co jak co, ale wsparcie już miał.

I sądząc po minach reszty towarzystwa, nie tylko na wsparcie Louisa mógł liczyć. I prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział jeszcze co powinien o tym myśleć.

Na ten moment jednak musiał porzucić zastanawianie się nad tym, bo trzaśniecie drzwiami poinformowało ich, że pojawił się Liam.

– O, Liam, dobrze, że jesteś, przydasz się – wykrzyknął Louis ze swojego miejsca, zanim szatyn zdążył dobrze zamknąć za sobą drzwi mieszkania. Nie spieszyło mu się zbytnio z pójściem do salonu, spokojnie zdejmował buty i kurtkę. To było wystarczająco długo jak na Nialla. Chciał jeszcze rzucić na szafkę swoją torbę, ale zanim to zrobił, został bezceremonialnie pociągnięty i zanim się obejrzał już siedział na kanapie obok chichoczących chłopaków.

– Co... kto? – zapytał próbując ogarnąć co się tu tak naprawdę działo. 

– Nie gadaj tylko próbuj – uciszył go Niall, podtykając mu pod nos drewnianą łyżkę z czymś co pachniało naprawdę, naprawdę świetnie. Posłusznie spróbował.

Jego mina zapewne wyrażała tylko niewielką cześć tego co właśnie w tej chwili czuł. Nie byłby w stanie tego opisać.

– To... jest... obłędne – wyjąkał chociaż bardziej pasowałoby powiedzieć wyjęczał. – Mogę więcej? Proszę?

Niall zmierzył go uważnym i oceniającym spojrzeniem, a kiedy nie doszukał się żadnych oznak kłamstwa, skinął nieznacznie głową, bardziej do siebie niż do Liama i powiedział, odwracając się:

– Najpierw musisz spróbować jeszcze innych rzeczy. Potem... potem będziesz mógł wybrać co zjesz.

Liam już chciał coś powiedzieć, już otwierał usta, żeby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na pozostałych. Ich miny wyrażały coś, co szatyn zinterpretował jako dezaprobatę, dlatego też uznał, że może ten jeden raz lepiej będzie nie dyskutować. Usiadł więc zamiast tego obok Louisa, Harry’ego i Zayna, i czekał na to co jeszcze zaserwuje Niall.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał jednak kiedy już nie mógł wytrzymać. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zżerała go ciekawość co to za okazja.

– Szef chce wprowadzić nowe dania do karty i kazał mi sprawdzić wszystko, co razem wykombinowaliśmy i najlepiej jeszcze potestować to wcześniej. A że wie z kim mieszkam to nie było trudne zdecydować gdzie i na kim będę te potrawy testować – Niall wzruszył ramionami jakby od niechcenia. Jakby nie zależało mu na tym wszystkim, na ich opinii i tak dalej. Ale oni wiedzieli, że to tylko przykrywka i że ich zachwyt jest dla niego bardzo satysfakcjonujący.

Dlatego też nie było szczególnie dziwne, że prawie w podskokach pokierował się po raz kolejny do kuchni. A oni tego nie skomentowali. Ani jedno słowo, ba, nawet nie wydali z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Należało mu się, bo naprawdę, to było więcej niż mogli sobie wymarzyć.

Liam i Louis jak na komendę spojrzeli po sobie. Nie musieli nawet nic mówić, wiedzieli że obaj myślą o tym samym. O tym jaki to był genialny przypadek, że wtedy się na niego natknęli, że wyszło tak jak wyszło i że przez to jak wyszło wylądował tutaj.

– Wkurzysz się jak będziemy chcieli, żebyś to gotował także dla nas tutaj? – zapytał ostrożnie Louis, uznając że nie miał nic do stracenia. Tak naprawdę to miał, nieziemskie jedzenie.

– Trochę się ponudzę, ale się nie wkurzę. Szybciej przestanie wam aż tak smakować...

– Nigdy! – poinformowali chórkiem. Niall tylko się uśmiechnął, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany ich komentarzem. Przyniósł ze sobą trzy talerze, po brzegi wypełnione pysznościami. Wyglądało cudownie, pachniało jeszcze bardziej obłędnie niż wcześniej i kipiało wręcz różnorodnością. Wszystko dlatego, że Niall postanowił się nie patyczkować, po prostu nałożył im wszystkiego po trochu, a co się będą ograniczać. Podał je Liamowi, Louisowi i Zaynowi, i zrobił jeszcze jeden kurs do kuchni.

– Dopóki nie będziecie chcieli czegoś innego dla odmiany. Wiecie, ja naprawdę lubię gotować – odparł skromnie, dając talerz również Harry’emu. Dla siebie też przyniósł. Nie tylko lubił gotować, ale też i jeść. Nie po to przecież gotował, żeby potem nawet nie mieć frajdy z jedzenia tego w sympatycznym towarzystwie. 

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Bardzo – wymamrotał Louis, nie przejmując się, że mówił z pełnymi ustami.

Tak. To było bezcenne zrządzenie losu, że spotkali go wtedy na tej drodze, że zdecydowali się zatrzymać i dzięki temu mają teraz taki nabytek w swoim kółeczku wzajemnej adoracji.

Jakiś czas później zajęli się drugą częścią tego spotkania. Właściwie poszło im to bezboleśnie. Mieli w międzyczasie drobne zawahania i inne takie podobne, ale szybko sobie z nimi poradzili.

Nawet z Zaynem, który w końcu zaczął mówić o tym, co go powstrzymuje.

– Pewnie myślicie, że tak mówię, żebyście mnie ciągle chwalili i podziwiali. Ale tak nie jest. Po prostu... Niektóre nie są takie złe, ale cały czas wydaje mi się, że nie są takie jakbym chciał. I że jeśli ktoś je zobaczy, dowie się, że nie jestem tak dobry jak mu się wydawało – zakończył Zayn, widać było, że wiele kosztowało go takie otworzenie się na chłopaków. Ale zrobił to. I nie mogli tego nie docenić i udawać, że nigdy nie nastąpiło.

– Jak na kogoś, kto napisał takie świetne coś jak Dear Angel, jesteś wyjątkowo skromny i niepewny swoich możliwości – powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Zayn zarumienił się, przez co reszta wyszczerzyła się, zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolona z siebie.

– Ale już my się postaramy, żeby się to zmieniło i to jak najszybciej – powiedział stanowczo Louis, poklepując go po kolanie, bo tylko tam mógł dosięgnąć. Pozostali ochoczo pokiwali głowami.

– Dobra, to ile sobie dajemy, żeby się z nimi zapoznać i spotkać, żeby o nich porozmawiać? – zainteresował się Harry. Po chwili chyba pomyślał o lepszym rozwiązaniu, bo dodał: – A może odpuśćmy te terminy i po prostu zobaczymy jak to nam będzie szło i wtedy się jakoś umówimy czy coś?

– To niegłupie, czasami masz dobre pomysły, Styles – Zayn roześmiał się, próbując poczochrać go po włosach. Skończyło się na próbach, bo Harry w porę się odsunął, ale liczyło się, że próbował.

– Tylko czasem? Jak możesz tak mówić, pożałujesz tego! Rzuciłbym w ciebie tym notesem, ale mi go szkoda.

– Mnie powinno ci być szkoda, a nie notesu!

– Notes nie jest taki wkurwiający jak ty.

– Zapamiętam to sobie – pogroził mu palcem. Tego już pozostali nie wytrzymali. Zaczęli się głośno śmiać, a po chwili dołączyli do nich i oni.

 

***

 

** 9.12.2014  wtorek **

 

– Wychodzę do Zayna! – krzyknął Liam, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju.

– Mamy się ciebie spodziewać na noc?

– Nie wiem. Napiszę smsa, jakbym miał u niego zostać.

Louis skinął głową. Na takie coś mógł przystać.

Od jakiegoś czasu nieco przystopował z wytykaniem Liamowi tego czegoś, co było między nim a Zaynem. Ostatecznie doszli do porozumienia, ale ciężko było. Dlatego też Louis uznał, że powinien trochę odpuścić. Nic na siłę. Niech to idzie własnym torem.

A spędzanie ze sobą sporej ilości czasu, jakie ostatnio prezentowali zapowiadało tylko dobre rzeczy. Nie zamierzał temu przeszkadzać.

Nie było więc zaskakujące, że kiedy Liama już dawno nie było, a on skończył robić to co robił, uznał że równie dobrze może iść zobaczyć jak się sprawy mają w kuchni. W której niepodzielnie rządził Niall.

W związku z tym faktem, sprawy w kuchni miały się bardzo dobrze. Blondyn był pochłonięty testowaniem kolejnego pomysłu na danie, które znając jego zdolności miało duże szanse na to, żeby stać się jego kolejną specjalnością. A już na pewno zapowiadało się na coś fantastycznego, więc nie było specjalnie zaskakujące, że Louis uznał swoją obecność za niezbędną.

Rozsiadł się więc na blacie i przyglądał się Niallowi. Już nie raz się zastanawiał jak blondyn to robił. Spod jego rąk zawsze wychodziły takie fajne rzeczy.

Rzucał mu co jakiś czas komentarze, które spotykały się przede wszystkim ze śmiechem. Nie narzekał też na to, że co jakiś czas dawał mu coś do zjedzenia, czy wręcz karmił go, jeśli miałby być dokładny.

Tak jak i teraz dał mu do spróbowania kolejną pyszną rzecz. Kiedy już się odsuwał, Louis nagle złapał go za rękę i bardzo sugestywnie oblizał jego palce, patrząc mu w oczy. Sam nie wiedział do końca dlaczego to zrobił. Po prostu czuł, że musi. To było to co chciał zrobić i nie podarowałby sobie, jeśliby tego nie zrobił. Więc zrobił to. I było to mega seksowne, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

Przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę, aż w końcu Louis uznał, że niech się dzieje co chce, ale nie odpuści sobie takiej okazji. Tą samą ręką, którą dopiero co trzymał jego dłoń, złapał go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie. Zatrzymał się tak, że jego usta znalazły się dosłownie milimetry od ust blondyna. Który uznał chyba że czas na jego krok, bo nie krępując się więcej pocałował go mocno.

Zanim któryś z nich zdążył się zorientować, Louis leżał już na blacie, jęcząc niczym rasowa gwiazda porno, kiedy Niall postanowił bliżej zapoznać się z jego penisem. A konkretniej zapoznać z nim swoje usta.

Ich ubrania w niezidentyfikowany sposób znalazły się w różnych miejscach, ale mieli to gdzieś.

– Jakkolwiek podniecająca jest wizja pieprzenia się tutaj to jednak wolałbym łóżko. Przynajmniej w tej chwili – wysapał Louis, przyciągając blondyna do siebie.

– Łóżko. Teraz – zdecydował Niall.

Jakim cudem znaleźli się w pokoju Louisa w tak ekspresowym tempie to nie mieli pojęcia, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się jedynie to, że byli w odpowiednim miejscu, razem, było im dobrze i może być już tylko lepiej.

 

*** 

 

Kiedy jak w tych wszystkich durnych filmach leżeli na plecach, oddychając szybko i nieregularnie, wciąż jeszcze będąc w tym niesamowitym uniesieniu, Louis pomyślał, że ma ochotę zapalić. I zwalił to na Liama i jego słabość do papierosów. Zdecydowanie to. Zachciało mu się śmiać. To było... nierealne. A jednak jedyne o czym mógł myśleć poza papierosem to to, że chciałby to powtórzyć. Może nie teraz, bo zasnąłby chyba w trakcie, ale potem... Potem chętnie. Raz czy dwa. Może dziesięć. Na przykład pod rząd.

– Co teraz? – zapytał niepewnie Niall, wodząc palcem po nagiej skórze Louisa.

– Teraz będziemy spać – wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Lou – powiedział ze śmiechem, to było tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne. I zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło.

– A co ma być? Jesteś moim przyjacielem i będziesz dalej, jesteś moim współlokatorem i to się nie zmieni. A w związku z tym, że było mi wystarczająco dobrze, żebym rozważał powtórkę to być może będzie coś więcej niż to. Jeśli będziesz chciał.

– Przyjaciel z korzyściami? – rzucił, ruszając wymownie brwiami.

– I kto tu teraz nie jest poważny? – wyszczerzył się. – Czy możemy... Możemy porozmawiać o szczegółach później? Jesteś strasznie męczący.

– Niech ci będzie. Później. 

I nawet jeśli gdzieś w środku, bardzo głęboko w środku, poczuł że jest mu przykro, to szybko zagłuszył tą myśl. Nic dobrego i tak by mu nie przyniosła. Nic.

Porozmawiają później. Tyle mu wystarczy na ten moment. Musi, więc wystarczy.

 

***

 

– Myślisz że Nick pozwoli nam jeszcze kiedyś coś razem prowadzić? – zapytał znienacka Liam. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu Zayna, można powiedzieć, że korzystali z nieobecności jego współlokatora i mogli rozpracowywać muzykę na komputerze do woli. Nie myśląc, że może komuś przeszkadzają. Nie żeby chłopak kiedykolwiek narzekał, ale dobrze wiedzieli jakie to czasami bywa męczące. Zwłaszcza dla ludzi, którzy nie są temu tak oddani jak oni.

– A co, tak ci się spodobało? – Zayn nie mógł widać sobie odpuścić, wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Nie zaprzeczę, że fajnie było, ale nic więcej nie powiem – Zayn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Oj przyznaj się, podoba ci się to. Może nawet więcej niż tylko podoba.

– Mów sobie, co chcesz, ja wiem jak jest, a jeśli nie chcesz w to uwierzyć to masz problem, stary.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Idę po piwo, chcesz?

– Dzisiaj mogę tylko bezalkoholowe, wybacz.

– No nie wiem czy wybaczę, nie wiem... – zachichotał i poszedł do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił z butelką i puszką. Wszedł do pokoju dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Liam wyciągał dłoń po zeszyt leżący na stoliku.

– Co to? Fajnie wygląda...

– Nie! – wykrzyknął, prawie rzucając to, co trzymał w dłoniach na stolik i w jednej sekundzie złapał zeszyt.

Liam wytrzeszczył oczy i odsunął się.

– Przepraszam... Nie powinienem ruszać twoich rzeczy, po prostu przyciągnęło mnie to, bo fajnie wyglądało z daleka i chciałem zobaczyć co to, wybacz...

Zayn wziął głęboki oddech, ale opanował się całkowicie dopiero kiedy poszedł do pokoju i schował nieszczęsny zeszyt do szuflady. Wtedy poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Wrócił więc do Liama i powiedział:

– Przepraszam. To ja zareagowałem jak jakiś wariat. To coś nad czym pracuję, ale nie chcę, żeby ktoś to widział, zanim będzie skończone.

 _Nie chcę, żebyś ty to widział, zanim będzie skończone_.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo... Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś ogląda moje prace w międzyczasie tworzenia, nigdy tego nie lubiłem i jak sam widzisz, nie przeszło mi.

– Okej... – _Dzięki Bogu odpuścił, nie wiem, co bym zrobił gdyby drążył temat,_ odetchnął z ulgą, starając się, żeby Liam tego nie zauważył. – Ale jak już skończysz, mogę być pierwszy, który to zobaczy?

– Jasne – _Pewnie, że będziesz pierwszy, to oczywiste, że będziesz pierwszy. Tym bardziej, że jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to będzie to z dedykacją dla ciebie_ , pomyślał, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś innego tematu. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, że przecież po coś chodził do kuchni. Dlatego też wziął puszkę i postawił ją przed Liamem. Sam napił się swojego piwa.

– Dzięki. Powinieneś dostać nagrodę na najlepszego gospodarza roku – uśmiechnął się Liam, kiedy zobaczył, że puszka, która przed nim stała zawierała colę.

– Nie, po co, nagrody nie są mi potrzebne.

– Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że chłopak wiedział, że mu nie wierzył. Może to i dobrze. – A tak w ogóle to... Zayn...

– Tak?

– Dlaczego myślałeś, że może mnie coś łączyć z Lou? – zapytał cicho. Zayn zamarł, do tego stopnia niespodziewanie, że aż zatrzymał rękę w której trzymał butelkę, w połowie drogi do ust.

– Co?

– Dlaczego myślałeś, że jestem z Lou? Czy że łączy nas coś więcej niż przyjaźń, jak byś tego nie określił. Dlaczego? Nie mówiłem ci niczego, z czego można by wyciągnąć takie wnioski...

– Ale też nie zaprzeczyłeś – westchnął.

– Jak mogłem zaprzeczyć, jak mnie o to nie zapytałeś?

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zignorował pytanie Liama i zapytał o to, co było w tej chwili istotniejsze. Tak mu się wydawało przynajmniej. No i wyglądał tak, jakby cały czas bardzo starał się nie denerwować. Co, jeśli zapytać Liama, było bardzo dziwne.

– Louis mówił...

– Wszystko mówisz Louisowi? – prychnął Zayn. Liam zmrużył oczy i odparł w podobnym tonie:

– Tak, wszystko. Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie. Po prostu zapytałem. Tylko tyle.

– Właśnie widzę jak tylko tyle. Wiesz co, może po prostu sobie pójdę – rzucił Liam, podnosząc się z kanapy. Miał dość. Nie pomyślałby, że coś takiego będzie miało miejsce.

– Jezu, Liam, nie obrażaj się – złapał go za rękę, żeby go zatrzymać.

– Nie obraziłem się, kurwa, o co ci chodzi? To nie ja zachowuję się jak palant.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja się tak zachowuje? – powiedział, unosząc brwi.

– Nie tyle chce powiedzieć, co właśnie to mówię.

– No świetnie, coś jeszcze co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Zayn wciąż go trzyma za rękę. Wyrwał ją nerwowym ruchem i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Nie chciał, żeby widział jaki czerwony się zrobił.

– O co ci chodzi, Liam?

– O nic.

– Przecież wiem, że o coś. Co takiego zrobiłem?

– Nic. Lepiej mi powiedz, jak ci się układa z tym nowym facetem.

– Jakim facetem? – zapytał zupełnie już skołowany Zayn.

– Tym, który ostatnio po ciebie przychodzi.

– Widziałeś – stwierdził Zayn. Stwierdził, nie zapytał. Nie było sensu udawać i pytać, skoro widział, że Liam nie blefuje.

– Wszyscy widzieli – wzruszył ramionami.

– Liam... To nie tak...

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

– Ale chcę. Bo to naprawdę nie tak...

– A jak?! – podniósł głos, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Nawet Nick mówi, że ciągle masz kogoś nowego i co jeden to lepszy. Co ma być w tym nie tak jak wszyscy myślą?

– To nie jest nic poważnego...

– Tak jak nic poważnego nie było między nami? – Już. Powiedział to. Może nie powinien, a może dobrze zrobił. Oceni to później.

– Liam... - zaczął, sam nie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć dalej. Liam oczywiście musiał zauważyć jego niezdecydowanie. 

– Nieważne – powiedział. Wstał z fotela. Lepiej będzie dla wszystkich jak sobie pójdzie. – Czas na mnie. Do jutra.

– Liam... – zaczął Zayn, ale Liam nie odwrócił się i nie zatrzymał. Złapał po drodze swoją kurtkę i plecak, i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jeśli by tego nie zrobił, uwierzyłby we wszystko, co powiedziałby mu Zayn. We wszystko. Albo gorzej, nie potrafiłby już dłużej powstrzymywać łez. A nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek widział jego łzy. Zwłaszcza osoba, która była ich powodem.

Westchnął i ruszył do domu.

 


	14. Chapter 14

***

Minęło dobrych kilka godzin, odkąd wyszedł wkurzony od Zayna, kiedy w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do domu. Przez cały ten czas albo spacerował, albo siedział w kawiarni z filiżanką kawy, pisząc zawzięcie w zeszycie. Żeby nie to jaki był wkurzony, ucieszyłby się pewnie, że znowu miał wenę i dobre pomysły. Ale się nie cieszył.

Był zły. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wbił mu coś tępego między żebra i to coś drażniło go przy każdym ruchu. Biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, w jakim się znajdowało, nie było to jakoś specjalnie zaskakujące czy rzadko spotykane.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego dał się tak ponieść. Obiecywał sobie przecież, że nigdy nie pokaże Zaynowi, że mógł sobie coś wyobrazić albo chcieć czegoś, czego Zayn oczywiście nie mógł mu dać.

O czym tu w ogóle była mowa, przecież to ślepy by zobaczył i zrozumiał, że taki ktoś jak Liam nie ma kompletnie szansy u kogoś takiego jak Zayn. Po prostu kurwa nie.

Miał ochotę coś rozwalić, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie zrobił tego z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, wiedział że to mu niewiele pomoże, chwilowy impuls, który przyniesie jeszcze więcej wyrzutów sumienia niż teraz i kompletnie nie zmieni jego sytuacji. Po drugie, w mieszkaniu było ciemno i cicho, a nie chciał robić przesadnego hałasu, jeśli jego współlokatorzy byli w swoich pokojach.

Niemal mechanicznie nasypał sobie herbaty do ulubionego kubka i czekał aż woda się zagotuje, gapiąc się tępo w ścianę. Dopiero kiedy ją zalał, zajął się szukaniem czegoś słodkiego albo słonego, w sumie było mu wszystko jedno, co znajdzie, aby pasowało do herbaty i pasowało jemu. I nadawało się do jedzenia. Nie zajęło mu długo odnalezienie resztek obiadu z poprzedniego dnia. Wstawił je więc do mikrofalówki i odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu talerza. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył coś, czego na podłodze w kuchni raczej nie powinien spodziewać się zobaczyć. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę bałagan, jaki robili we trzech, nie zdarzało im się zostawiać ubrań na podłodze w kuchni właśnie.

Przyglądał się im przez chwilę. Dopiero dźwięk mikrofalówki wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Pokręcił głową i zajął się swoim jedzeniem.

_Przynajmniej jeden z nas miał trochę frajdy tego parszywego wieczoru,_ pomyślał smutno. On mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć o takich atrakcjach jak rozbieranie się w kuchni, bo przecież do sypialni tak daleko i nie ma czasu do stracenia...

Ponownie pokręcił głową z politowaniem dla samego siebie. Był żałosny. Nic dziwnego, że nikt go nie chciał.

Kiedy przechodził przez przedpokój, zauważył, że nie było tam żadnej dodatkowej pary butów. Pewnie ten, kto tu był, już sobie poszedł. Albo buty znajdowały się w równie ciekawym miejscu, jak te ubrania w kuchni. Nie miał zamiaru się tym zajmować. Zostawił to w spokoju tak jak i te ciuchy. Czyjeby nie były, sprzątną je sobie rano.

 

***

 

** 10.12.2014  środa **

Kiedy się obudził, było już zdecydowanie późno, patrząc na mrok przenikający przez nie do końca zasłonięte okno. Louis nie ruszał się jeszcze z miejsca. Za dobrze mu było tu gdzie był. Obejmował ramieniem Nialla, który wodził palcem po jego nagim brzuchu. Mogło to być niesamowicie erotyczne, zważywszy na to, co robili jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Ale nie było. Przynajmniej nie tylko takie. Było przeraźliwie urocze, seksowne, ale w tej chwili przeważało to, że chciał się rozpłynąć na samą myśl o tym, jak musieli słodko wyglądać.

Prawie się roześmiał, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał, nie chciał tego przerywać. Wyciągnął za to lewą rękę i złapał dłoń Nialla, łącząc jego palce z własnymi.

– O czym myślisz?

– O tobie. O nas – powiedział szczerze Louis, zanim zdążyło mu chociażby przejść przez myśl, jak to mogło zabrzmieć i właściwie co chciał osiągnąć tym stwierdzeniem. Albo czego nie chciał.

Nie dane mu było długo się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Niall odparł:

– To tak samo jak ja. I co z tego myślenia wynikło? – Przekręcił się tak, żeby móc mu patrzeć w oczy.

Louis wziął wdech i nie zastanawiając się długo, zaczął mówić:

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chciałbym spróbować – Niall wytrzeszczył oczy, chyba nieco zdziwiony, więc kontynuował trochę pewniej: – Wiem, że to wyszło strasznie niespodziewanie i w zasadzie sam jeszcze nie ogarnąłem, jak to się stało, ale zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby to powtórzyć. I nie tylko to. Chcę dać nam szansę – ścisnął jego dłoń. – Jeśli tylko ty tego chcesz.

Niall nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw przez kilka chwil wodził wzrokiem po jego twarzy z nieodgadnioną miną, po czym pocałował go czule. Louis odwzajemnił ten pocałunek, czując przy okazji, że blondyn się uśmiechał.

– Wezmę to za tak.

– Możesz wziąć nawet za trzy razy tak.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szczerzyli się do siebie jak idioci. Cóż, jak szczęśliwi idioci, to chyba bardziej oddawało to co się ram działo. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Niallowi przyszło coś do głowy. W jego mniemaniu coś istotnego. 

– A co z Liamem? – zapytał cicho, kiedy w końcu zebrał się w sobie.

– A co ma być?

– Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

To pytanie zabrzmiało tak absurdalnie dla Louisa, że aż podniósł się na jednym łokciu, żeby mieć lepszy widok na chłopaka.

– Co ma Liam do tego czy będziemy razem czy nie? – zapytał unosząc do góry brwi.

– No bo... Bo wy...

– Nie jestem w nim w związku i dobrze o tym wiesz – odparł z przekąsem Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Niall westchnął. Wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste. To by było zbyt proste, żeby tak po prostu się ze sobą przespali i potem nagle stwierdzili zgodnie, że chcą spróbować ze sobą być.

Louis chyba dostrzegł to, co mogło się malować na jego twarzy, od zwątpienia aż być może nawet i smutek, bo pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się lekko i dodał:

– Czy my wciąż rozmawiamy o tym samym Liamie? Oczywiście, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Podejrzewam, że będzie całkiem szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

– Porozmawiasz z nim?

– Sam z nim porozmawiasz.

– Wolałbym jednak żebyś najpierw ty...

– Niech będzie. Nie zamierzam robić z ciebie mojego sekretu, czy jakkolwiek by się tego czegoś między nami nie nazywało. Liam jest moim przyjacielem, jest moim bratem i ani myślę coś przed nim ukrywać. Niektóre rzeczy zatrzymam dla siebie, ale to będą tylko szczegóły.

– Okej – szepnął tylko, zamykając mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Na takie wyjście mógł przystać.

– Będę musiał zapracować na jego błogosławieństwo?

– Głupek – roześmiał się głośno Louis. – Jak mocno chcesz... Ale sam go musisz zapytać.

– Okej – szepnął jedynie, wtulając się w niego. Tyle mógł zrobić. Przecież nie będzie się bał przyjaciela.

Jakiś czas później Niall zapytał, jakby sobie coś przypominając:

– Lou... A pamiętasz... Wtedy, no...

– Chodzi ci o tamten pocałunek?

– Tak – odparł jakby trochę z ulgą.

– Nie wiem czy powinienem się teraz obrazić czy co... Pamiętam, oczywiście, że pamiętam. Ciężko to było zapomnieć – prychnął lekko.

– A co, próbowałeś?

– Może – powiedział puszczając mu oczko. – Ale teraz to już nie ma o czym gadać, bo możemy się całować ile tylko chcemy i nie zamierzam zapominać żadnego z nich.

Niall przybliżył się do niego na odległość kilku centymetrów i szepnął, owiewając jego usta gorącym oddechem:

– Prawidłowo – i zamknął dzielącą ich odległość, całując go.

Spodziewał się czegoś innego po tej rozmowie. W sumie to nie wiedział już czego się spodziewał. Na pewno tego, że nie będzie łatwo i prosto. Nie tak jak łatwo było im wylądować razem w łóżku. A jednak. Było prosto i satysfakcjonująco. I na dokładkę było pewne, że nastąpi powtórka i ciąg dalszy. I ten obrót zdarzeń odpowiadał i jednemu, i drugiemu.

 

***

 

Liam nie spał przez pół nocy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy ciągle miał tą dziwną kłótnię czy też wymianę zdań jak można było też nazwać to coś, co zdarzyło się między nim a Zaynem. Chciał, żeby coś z tego było, nie to żeby się przyznał do tego, to było stwierdzenie hipotetyczne. Mimo to wiedział, że żałowałby, gdyby coś zepsuło tą przyjaźń. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby zerwanie tego, co już między nimi było, wyniknęło z jego winy.

Być może jednak będzie musiał jakoś z tym żyć, bo było spore prawdopodobieństwo, że i tak zepsuł to co między nimi było. Czy tego chciał czy nie, wyszło jak zwykle.

Wyszedł z domu wcześniej niż zwykle. Specjalnie poszedł inną, nieco dłuższą drogą, mając nadzieję, że trochę oczyści sobie myśli tym spacerem. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że pomysł ten zakończył się sukcesem, ale skłamałby mówiąc, że nic mu to nie dało. Coś dało, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć co.

Audycja minęła mu zasadniczo szybko i bez większych atrakcji. Harry nie rzucał mu podejrzliwie wyglądających spojrzeń, cały czas uśmiechał się w ten sam sposób. Fakt ten dawał nadzieję, że nie było z nim tak źle, że nie gadał gorzej niż zwykle, mimo tego, że był nieco rozkojarzony i niekoniecznie wyspany.

Po zakończeniu audycji powędrował uzupełnić papierologię, która czekała na niego od kilku dni. Potem poszedł do kantorka. A tam zastał Harry'ego rozmawiającego z Zaynem. Oczywiście. Nie mógł to przecież być ktoś inny, to musiał być on.

– Zabieram tylko swój plecak i już mnie nie ma – powiedział nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Chciał jedynie wziąć to, co jego i zniknąć.

– Och, zapomniałem, że mam iść do Nicka! – Harry nagle poderwał się z siedzenia. – Zayn, dotrzymaj towarzystwa Liamowi, zaraz wracam.

I wyleciał, zanim któryś z nich byłby w stanie coś powiedzieć. Czy na przykład zaprotestować. Liam westchnął cicho, zarzucając sobie plecak na ramię. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, w tej chwili miał w głowie tylko jedno: pustkę.

– Cześć – mruknął odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

– Liam, zaczekaj – usłyszał nagle za sobą.

– Co jest? – zapytał możliwie najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki go było stać w tej chwili.

Zayn wyglądał przez chwilę jakby się zawahał, ale i tak zaczął mówić:

– Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj...

– Nie ma sprawy.

– Liam...

– Nie ma o czym mówić. Naprawdę - rzucił mu jedno niepewne spojrzenie i szybko się odwrócił. - Lecę, Louis na mnie czeka. Do jutra!

Odwrócił się i nie czekając na reakcję Zayna, wyszedł z kantorka. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł coś jakby żal w oczach chłopaka. Może był to nawet smutek. A może mu się tylko wydawało. Nie zamierzał odwracać się, żeby to sprawdzić. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i albo się rozpłacze albo zacznie krzyczeć. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zrobienie żadnej z tych rzeczy w jego obecności. Po prostu nie.

 

***

 

\- To dziwne - mruknął Louis. Wpatrywał się w telefon, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co jest dziwne?

\- Napisałem do Zayna, czy ma ochotę przyjść na coś ala próbę do nas, ale się wykręcił.

Liam nie był pewny czy chciał wiedzieć dlaczego, ale wiedział też, że Louis i tak powie, i tak.

\- Co napisał?

\- Że musi coś załatwić, gdzieś iść czy coś.

\- Może faktycznie musiał coś załatwić - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może. Ale nie kupuję tego.

\- A to dlaczego?

Louis przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, chyba myślał.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale się dowiem. Jak było wczoraj? - zmienił temat.  

Liam wzruszył ramionami.

– Całkiem spoko. Zaczęliśmy kilka nowych tekstów, później ci pokażę – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o pisaniu.

– Okej, po twojej minie widzę że to będzie coś dobrego.

– Przesadzasz...

– Nie. Wasza dwójka jest nie do pobicia, jeśli chodzi o tworzenie. Jak już wpadniecie w ten rytm, to wychodzą wam tylko naprawdę świetne kawałki.

– Przesadzasz, Lou, ale i tak fajnie się tego słucha – roześmiał się, a Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Fajnie się tego słucha, bo to szczera prawda.

Liam przyglądał się mu badawczo. Było w nim coś innego, nie wyglądał tak kiedy wczoraj wychodził z domu.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć – stwierdził nagle. Dopiero kiedy powiedział to na głos, dotarło do niego, że właśnie tak myśli. 

– Oczywiście. Jeśli ktoś miałby wiedzieć, że chce coś powiedzieć, to możesz to być tylko ty – pokręcił głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział: – Spałem z Niallem.

– Aha. I? – zapytał nie zmieniając swojej miny, wyrażającej uprzejme zainteresowanie.

– I chciałbym to powtórzyć.

Liam skinął głową.

– A on?

– Z tego, co wiem sądzi tak samo – usta Louisa same rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. To był bardzo dobry znak.

– Będzie z tego coś poważnego?

– Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję. Mam zamiar go jutro o to zapytać. Wczoraj nie bardzo był na to czas, a potem próbowałem to ogarnąć, najpierw we własnej głowie.

– Czyli lepiej, żebym się wyniósł jutro z mieszkania?

– W sumie to nie wiem... – Louis wyglądał tak, jakby w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał. Pewnie to dobrze, bo miał inne rozrywki i tak dalej. Liam pomyślał o tym za niego.

– Czyli lepiej, żeby mnie nie było – zaśmiał się cicho, widząc minę przyjaciela. Jego rozmarzony wyraz twarzy mógł świadczyć o wielu rzeczach. W tym na pewno o tym, co sugerował i właśnie proponował Liam.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Liam popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy jednak zorientował się że Louis mówi jak najbardziej poważnie, uznał że to idiotyczne. Może nawet gorzej.

–Louis, jesteś idiotą. Oczywiście że nie. Może jestem trochę zaskoczony bo tego się nie spodziewałem... Ale tak długo jak wy jesteście szczęśliwi a zwłaszcza ty to ja nie mam nic przeciw – Liam uśmiechał się szeroko, a kiedy Louis rzucił się na niego, żeby go przytulić, roześmiał się głośno.

– Jak to się stało?

– Spontanicznie – odparł, a Liam prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Nie śmiej się, tak było! W jednej chwili gotuje i gadamy, w kolejnej całujemy się jakby nie było jutra – wyszczerzył się. – Po tym droga do łóżka była banalnie prosta.

Liam pokiwał głową i powiedział:

– To już prawie jak schemat u ciebie.

– Co? – zapytał Louis marszcząc brwi.

– To że Niall jest kolejną osobą, z którą niechcący się przespałeś i próbujesz z nią być na dłużej.

– Liam, jeśli mu to powiesz..

– Za kogo mnie masz? – rzucił nieco oburzony. Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej go to zraniło i na pewno było to widać na jego twarzy. – Wie, że przez trochę byliście razem i tyle mu wystarczy, a jeśli chcesz mu coś więcej powiedzieć na temat kulis swojego związku z Nickiem, to się tym zajmij sam i powiedz co chcesz. Ja się do tego nie wtrącam – burknął. Czuł się trochę oburzony, jeśli ktoś kazałby mu określić swoje uczucia w tej chwili.

– Przepraszam, Li. Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Po prostu... Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że ja tak mam zawsze i że mi nie zależy tak jak mi zależy.

– Masz jeden sposób, żeby temu zapobiec. Pogadaj z nim. Nie musisz od razu wyskakiwać z tym schematem i w ogóle, po pierwsze nie ma żadnego schematu, a nazywanie tego w ten sposób jest okropne i niesprawiedliwe.

– To czemu tak to nazwałeś? – uniósł brwi.

– Tylko ty to słyszałeś, nikt więcej nie usłyszy, a jakby coś, będę się wypierał.

– I tak cię kocham! – wykrzyknął Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– A Niall nie będzie zazdrosny?

– Musi to zaakceptować. A tak w ogóle... Całowałem się z nim.

– W to nie wątpię, nie wiem czy chcę, żebyś wchodził w szczegóły...

– Nie chodzi mi o teraz! Wcześniej.

– Jakie wcześniej?

– No wcześniej. Sporo wcześniej, jeśli mam być dokładny.

– Czemu nic nie mówiłeś w takim razie?

– Szczerze? Bo nie pamiętałem o tym. Nic a nic.

– A to niby jakim cudem się stało? Takie to trochę niepodobne do ciebie.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wiem tyle, że przypomniało mi się to po kilku dniach, przez zupełny przypadek. Niall zdawał się nic nie pamiętać, więc też się nie odzywałem.

– To co się stało, że teraz o tym mówisz?

– Uznałem, że to trochę hipokryzja z mojej strony, że gadam tyle o tym, że wszystko mi mówisz i o wszystkim gadamy i wiemy, a ja nie powiedziałem ci o czymś tak ważnym przecież.

– Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż teraz uznałeś to za odpowiednią chwilę i już nie taką hipokryzję jak wcześniej – Louis zaśmiał się i walnął go lekko w ramię.

– No. Tak ma być. Poza tym, co by nie było, nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby ktoś kazał mi wybierać miedzy sobą a moim małym braciszkiem. Nie ma – zabrzmiał poważnie, ale znając Louisa, akurat to tak miało zabrzmieć. Liam słyszał to już tyle razy, że doskonale wiedział jak jest i jak ma być. Miłość przychodzi i odchodzi, a przyjaciele zostają na zawsze. zwłaszcza ci prawdziwi.

– Przyjaciele na zawsze? – zapytał, przypominając mu ich deklarację wiecznej przyjaźni z dzieciństwa. Wyciągnął przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść, Louis powtórzył ten gest, przybijając mu w związku z tym żółwika. 

– Na zawsze i na wieczność.

Uśmiechali się do siebie wszechwiedząco jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę i pewnie trwałoby to jeszcze dłużej, gdyby w drzwiach nie pojawił się Niall.

– Można już pokazywać wam na oczy? Nie będzie ofiar w ludziach?

– Nie będzie. Ani w ludziach ani w Niallach.

– Całe szczęście – wypuścił głośno powietrze, które pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że zatrzymywał w płucach.

– Czemu się tak denerwujesz? – zapytał Liam, patrząc na niego z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego blondyn wygląda na takiego zdenerwowanego. Gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy, nikomu by w to nie uwierzył.

– Nie wiem – powiedział, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. – Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo przejmuję się tym, jak przyjmiesz to, że pojawiło się coś między mną a Lou. Nie powinienem się tym przejmować. A jednak się przejmuję.

– Nie powinieneś – zgodził się. – I naprawdę nie masz powodu. To tak, jakbyś podejrzewał, że się wkurzę za to czy coś i zamienię twoje życie w piekło. Czy coś takiego.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał w końcu Niall, jakby wciąż nie dowierzał, że Liam mówił to tak naprawdę na poważnie.

– A czemu mam niby mieć? Mam być przeciw temu żeby mój przyjaciel był szczęśliwy? Sam mogę nie być ale dla Louisa wszystko, wszystko co najlepsze.

– Okej, koniec tego dobrego – wtrącił się Louis. – Liam, nie pieprz. Po prostu nie pieprz głupot. Nie ma opcji że nie będziesz w końcu szczęśliwy.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi – powiedział spokojnie Liam uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. Co tylko sprawiło, że Louis przewrócił oczami. W związku z tym, Liam zwrócił się ponownie do Nialla: – Mam być przeciwny temu, że jest szczęśliwy? Chyba by mnie do reszty powaliło. Jeśli potrzebujesz mojego błogosławieństwa to już je dawno masz – poklepał go po przyjacielsku po ramieniu, a kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak dalej jest niepewny, roześmiał się i przytulił go. – Informujcie mnie tylko kiedy lepiej, żebym się ulotnił z mieszkania i będzie praktycznie po staremu.

– Kupimy ci stopery na urodziny – Lou wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, jakby informował o pogodzie.

– Louis!

– Albo nie, to za daleko, na święta.

– I ty przejmowałeś się mną – Liam popatrzył wymownie na Nialla, po czym cała trójka zgodnie wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Trochę się zmieniło, ale jedno na pewno pozostało niezmienione. A raczej jeśli już to zmienione na lepsze.

Przyjaźń.

 

***


	15. Chapter 15

Louis wyszedł z pokoju. Jakikolwiek miał powód, zapomniał go w chwili, kiedy zobaczył siedzącego na kanapie Liama. To była ta wersja jego przyjaciela, którą najmniej lubił - smętna, ponura, biedna i nieszczęśliwa.

Nie trzeba było długo myśleć i się zastanawiać, o co mogło chodzić. Co się mogło stać i z kim to mogło być związane. Szybko dodał dwa do dwóch.

\- Co się stało między tobą a Zaynem? - zapytał siadając obok niego.

Liam wzdrygnął się.

\- Boże, Lou, wystraszyłeś mnie.

\- Ja cię dopiero mogę wystraszyć. Mów mi tu zaraz.

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Akurat - prychnął Louis.

\- Naprawdę.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli nie wiem co się stało.

\- Nie musisz mi w niczym pomagać, bo nic się nie stało - wzruszył niby nonszalancko ramionami. Louis jednak nie dał się oszukać. Niestety.

\- Myślisz, że uwierzę? Nie jestem ślepy ani głupi, widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Chodzisz smętnie po domu, Zayn się wykręcił nie wiadomo jaką wymówką, a do tej pory wręcz szukał powodów, żeby się u nas pojawić. Coś musi być na rzeczy.

Liam westchnął. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Kogoś innego może byłby w stanie przekonać i namówić do tego, żeby przerwali to dochodzenie i odpuścili. Ale Louis był twardym zawodnikiem.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Louis spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.

\- Znasz mnie. Co się stało?

\- To głupie. Jestem taką niedorajdą, że aż mi samemu siebie szkoda.

\- Przestań wreszcie obrażać mojego najlepszego przyjaciela - oburzył się Louis. Zrobił to w taki sposób, że Liam nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się lekko. - No, tak lepiej. A teraz mów co się stało.

\- No bo... Wyniknęła taka mała kłótnia, ale mamy już wszystko pod kontrolą. Chyba.

– Jaka kłótnia?

– To nawet nie była kłótnia, bardziej wymiana zdań – _mów tak dalej, może nos ci nie urośnie od tego co tu próbujesz mu wcisnąć,_ pomyślał Liam, próbując wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie.

Louis patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział, nawet jeśli miał podejrzenia, że Liam zwyczajnie kłamie.

– Powiedziałbym niech ci będzie, ale jeśli miałbym tak powiedzieć to wytłumacz mi czemu jesteś taki smutny i ponury, a on nie chciał do nas wpaść.

\- Może naprawdę coś mu wypadło... W końcu nie ma obowiązku ciągle z nami siedzieć i do nas przyłazić.

\- Niby nie ma, ale pragnę ci przypomnieć i trzeci raz tego już nie będę powtarzał, do tej pory mu to zupełnie nie przeszkadzało. Przychodził nawet sam z siebie i jakoś żadne sprawy ani sytuacje nie sprawiały, że nie mógł przyjść. Dziwne i tyle. A o co poszło, jeśli można zapytać.

\- Trochę o ciebie.

\- O mnie? Jak to o mnie?

\- Po prostu. Że wiesz za dużo na ten przykład. Za dużo ci mówię i takie tam...

\- A te takie tam to co to jest?

\- Być może... - westchnął i kontynuował jeszcze ciszej: - Być może powiedziałem, że przeszkadza mi, że znalazł sobie kolejnego faceta krótko po tym, jak dał mi nadzieję, że mogę nie być mu tak całkiem obojętny.

Louis przez dobrą chwilę wyglądał jakby z zaskoczenia nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Liam jednak tego nie dostrzegł, bo usilnie wpatrywał się we własne dłonie leżące na kolanach.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Błagam cię Lou, nie każ mi tego powtarzać.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał, bo nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co słyszę.

\- A w co tu wierzyć, powiedziałem szybciej niż mogłem zastanowić się czy powinienem to robić. Dzisiaj próbował ze mną pogadać...

\- Aha... I co ty na to?

\- Powiedziałem, że nie ma o czym gadać.

\- Liam...

\- No nie ma przecież. no... Nie powinienem mówić tego. co powiedziałem i tak właściwie w ogóle nie powinno być całej tej sprawy.

\- Ale powiedziałeś. A on najwyraźniej uważa. że jakaś sprawa jest i chciał to wyjaśnić. Co zamierzasz?

\- Unikać go do końca życia - wymamrotał smutno.

\- Liam...

\- Wiem, wiem. Nierealne. Sytuacja, która nigdy nie nastąpi.

\- To teraz realnie mi odpowiedz, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić.

Liam westchnął. Louis zadawał właściwe pytania. To niestety nie oznaczało, że znał odpowiednie i właściwe odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że da temu spokój i nigdy więcej do tego nie wrócimy. Ale czuję, że na nadziei się skończy.

\- Nadzieję możesz mieć - Louis pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. - Jak poważna była ta wymiana zdań?

\- Sam nie wiem...

\- W skali od 1 do 10?

\- Wtedy dałbym jakieś siedem, teraz... Wydaje mi się, że teraz to może maksymalnie dałbym trzy.

Nie był specjalnie przekonany do tego, co mówił, ale to chyba było najbliższe prawdy. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję.

\- Dogadaliście się potem?

\- Odpuść mi już to przesłuchanie - westchnął ciężko. Louis był niemożliwy, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. O inne w sumie też. Jeśli się czegoś przyczepił, nie było opcji, żeby odpuścił zbyt szybko.

\- Odpuszczę jak mi odpowiesz. Znasz mnie, chce dla ciebie tylko tego, co dobre. A więc?

\- Nie.

\- Zamierzasz z nim o tym pogadać?

\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało to nie - mruknął. Było mu już wszystko jedno, co sobie pomyśli i jakie kazanie ewentualnie dostanie. Musiał się wygadać.

\- Liam. Musisz z nim pogadać - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie rób sobie tego. Nie możesz sobie tego robić no....

\- Postaram się.

\- Staraj się mocniej, bo jeszcze jest nad czym pracować.

\- Dzięki, wiedziałem, że na ciebie zawsze można liczyć, jeśli chodzi o wytykanie błędów i rzeczy do naprawienia, wypracowania i tak dalej - burknął tylko trochę urażony. Mógł się oszukiwać, ale mimo to dobrze wiedział, że Louis miał rację. Znowu.

\- Zawsze do usług - uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, że go przejrzał. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. - Będzie dobrze, tylko musisz czasami sobie na to pozwolić. Serio.

\- Tak jak ty? - powiedział troszeczkę tylko złośliwie.

Ale Louis nie tylko to zauważył, ale też zupełnie się nie przejął. Typowe.

\- Tak jak ja. Serio. Jestem żywym dowodem, że to naprawdę działa.

\- Staram się jak mogę.

\- Wiem. Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze, braciszku.

Musiał mu pomóc. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale musiał. Liam nie będzie o tym wiedział, w sumie nawet nie musi. Najważniejsze, żeby w końcu był szczęśliwy. Nic mu więcej nie potrzeba. Znaczy się Louisowi więcej nie trzeba. Bo jeśli chodzi o Liama to jemu potrzeba wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Absolutnie wszystkiego. I on, Louis stanie na rzęsach, żeby zapewnić mu wszystko, co się da. Wszystko.

 

***

****

** 11.12.2014  czwartek **

 

Siedzieli sobie spokojnie na kanapie w salonie, korzystając z wolnego popołudnia. Można powiedzieć, że była to wręcz sielanka, nie musieli nigdzie wychodzić ani nic robić, za oknem padał śnieg i czuć już było prawdziwie grudniową atmosferę. A znikąd jej tak dobrze nie czuć jak z ciepłego mieszkania. Nawet nie spodziewali się, że coś może im tą sielankę zakłócić. A raczej ktoś, wpadając jak opętany do mieszkania.

– Chłopaki! Mam takiego pomysła, że jak wam to powiem, to wam kapcie z wrażenia pospadają! – rozległo się spod drzwi wejściowych głosem Nialla, zanim na dobre zdążył wejść do środka.

– Mamy tak na zapas już siedzieć i nie wstawać? – zapytał Louis unosząc brwi, kiedy patrzyli na wpadającego do salonu blondyna. Na włosach wciąż miał płatki śniegu i wyglądałby przeraźliwie uroczo z tymi zaróżowionymi od zimna policzkami, gdyby nie dziki błysk w oczach. Który kojarzył się ze wszystkim, tylko nie z niewinnością i byciem uroczym. Chyba że byciem uroczym na taki niegrzeczny sposób.

– Skoro już siedzicie to siedźcie. I dzwońcie po Harry’ego. I Zayna, tak, jego też. Bo tak sobie myślę, że jego też możemy w to wciągnąć. Horan, jesteś głupi, nie może go nie być.

– A może byś tak z łaski swojej powiedział chociaż o co chodzi? – wtrącił Liam, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Trochę robił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale cóż, starał się jak tylko potrafił.

– Powiem jak tu będą – odparł tylko i faktycznie nie zdradził nic więcej. Nieważne ile pytali, prosili i próbowali go podejść. Wszystko po to, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nic nie udało im się uzyskać. Niall był nieugięty i jedyne, co robił w odpowiedzi, to uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Uznali więc, że pozostaje uzbroić im się w cierpliwość i czekać na przybycie Zayna i Harry’ego. W sumie nie mieli innego wyjścia, skoro Niall był uparty i nie dawał się przekonać na żaden sposób.

Całe szczęście, Zayn i Harry pojawili się dość szybko. Nie było to specjalnie dziwne, zwłaszcza że Liam specjalnie napisał w smsie, że czeka na nich jakaś szalona nowina. Doskonale rozumieli ich ciekawość i taką trochę niecierpliwość, żeby jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał Zayn ściągając kurtkę. Rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na Liama, ale ten na niego w ogóle nie patrzył. Usiadł więc na fotelu, przenosząc swoje zainteresowanie na Nialla i to, co miał im do powiedzenia.

– Nie mamy pojęcia, powiedział, że wyjaśni jak tu będziecie i jak do tej pory zbywał wszystkie nasze pytania.

– Ani prośbą ani groźbą, nic. Zupełnie nic nie działało – wyjęczał Louis, patrząc z oburzeniem na siedzącego sobie spokojnie Nialla. – Nie mam pojęcia, co on tam wymyślił, ale chyba chce, żeby ta informacja miała efekt wow.

Rozsiedli się na kanapach i czekali. Niall wyszczerzył się w końcu szeroko i chyba wreszcie zdecydował, że czas powiedzieć, co znowu wymyślił.

– Mógłbym jeszcze was potrzymać w niepewności... – zaczął, a kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał chóralny odgłos dezaprobaty, brzmiący bardzo podobnie do warknięcia, roześmiał się głośno. – Okej, nie przedłużam. Chodzi o to, że jest opcja, żebyśmy sobie na święta i Nowy Rok wyjechali. Mój brat ma domek jakieś prawie cztery godziny stąd i tak sobie pomyślał, że mógłby go nam udostępnić, a ja pomyślałem, że to całkiem niezły pomysł jest. Brałem pod uwagę, żebyśmy to byli my, a Harry może zabrać swojego Josha...

– Nie jest mój – prychnął od razu Harry. Może gdyby to dotyczyło kogoś innego to ktoś jeszcze by mu w to uwierzył. W takich okolicznościach przyrody nikomu to nawet przez myśl nie przeszło.

– Jeszcze nie jest – skwitował Niall i wcale ale to wcale nie dał po sobie poznać, że przejął się oburzoną miną chłopaka. Może naprawdę się nie przejął, kto go tam wiedział. Tymczasem on nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś może się zastanawiać czy się przejął czy nie, kontynuował: – Pojechalibyśmy tak dwudziestego albo nawet dziewiętnastego po południu, a wrócić to nie wiem, spokojnie czwartego, a może nawet później w zależności od tego czy dostalibyśmy wolne. To i tak szesnaście dni. Wiecie, trochę spokoju, nie martwienia się o nic, tylko spędzanie czasu w dobrym towarzystwie, może udałoby się trochę popisać i w ogóle.

Zapadła cisza.

– Ta informacja zdecydowanie ma efekt wow – powiedział Zayn, kiedy już przetrawili wieści od blondyna. Który uśmiechał się szeroko, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Mówiłem, że pospadają wam kapcie. Nawet jeśli ich nie macie – Niall był bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

– Myślę, że my w to wchodzimy – powiedział powoli Louis, patrząc na Liama. – Do domu pojedziemy później – dodał mówiąc już tylko do Liama. Widział, że przyjaciel chciał coś powiedzieć, nie było trudno mu zgadnąć o czym mógł pomyśleć. Sądząc po minie, trafił dokładnie w sedno. Ostatecznie westchnął tylko ciężko i nic nie powiedział. 

– Ja chyba też, powinienem się dogadać z rodzicami, że odwiedzę ich przed i już.

– Dam znać w przyszłym tygodniu – powiedział powoli Harry. – Pogadam z mamą jak będę teraz w domu. W międzyczasie rzucę propozycję Joshowi, skoro już tak chcecie i dam konkretną odpowiedź. Pasuje?

– Nam miałoby nie pasować?

– To będzie mega wypas wyjazd – podsumował Niall, prawie zaczynając im tam tańczyć z radości. Nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego jeszcze się powstrzymywał, ale w sumie nie zamierzali pytać. Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

– Wyprawa życia.

– Żebyś się czasem nie zdziwił.

– Nie wiem jak dla was, jak dla mnie może być wyprawa życia, ale niech nie będzie ostatnia. Ostatnia w ogóle i już na pewno nie ostatnia w takim składzie – Harry wszedł w słowo Liamowi.

– Święte słowa, widzisz, jak chcesz to potrafisz – roześmieli się z miny Harry’ego, który jedynie skrzywił się na komentarz Louisa.

Przekomarzali się w podobnym tonie przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak Niall klasnął w dłonie i powiedział:

– Dobra, chłopaki, to ja rzucam, że wstępnie wyjechalibyśmy dwudziestego wczesnym rankiem. Jeśli coś komuś nie będzie pasowało to na bieżąco będziemy zmieniać i tyle.

Popatrzyli po sobie. Żaden z nich nie miał w tej chwili uwag, więc przystali szybko na takie rozwiązanie.

 

***

 

\- Musimy pogadać - powiedział w końcu Zayn. Nie wytrzymał już, musiał to załatwić teraz natychmiast i nie było innej możliwości. Nie mógł już znieść tej dziwnej niezręcznej atmosfery, jaka panowała między nim a Liamem.

Szatyn przez chwilę wyglądał jak wystraszona sarenka i chyba kombinował jak stamtąd uciec, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Wziął głęboki oddech, który to Zayn doskonale zauważył i odparł:

\- Okej. Chodź do kuchni, wymyślę zaraz jakiś dobry powód...

– Gdzie idziecie? – zapytał Niall, zanim Liam zdążył choćby pomyśleć o tym, po co mogli iść do kuchni i to obaj jednocześnie.

– Idziemy gotować - powiedział spokojnie Zayn. Podejrzewał, że im dłużej będą milczeć tym chłopcy nabiorą więcej podejrzeń. Nie chciał sprawdzać tej teorii w praktyce.

– Razem? – zainteresował się Louis.

– Razem – przytaknął niecierpliwie Liam.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy ktoś robił coś razem w kuchni, skończyło się gorącym obciąganiem na szafkach. I innymi rzeczami w innych miejscach – Louis powiedział to jakby od niechcenia, ale Liam nie był naiwny, wiedział że to była prowokacja. Wziął więc tylko głęboki oddech, policzył do trzech i powiedział:

– Ostatnim razem kiedy się tak działo, nie było świadków w mieszkaniu w ogóle, a jedynie sami zainteresowani.

– A skąd ty to wiesz?

– Mnie nie było więc skończyły się możliwości, chyba że o czymś nie wiem.

– A skąd wiesz, że ja mówiłem o tamtym razie? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku Louis. Czym zbił z tropu Liama. Trochę, ale jednak. – Żadnej zabawy z tobą! – krzyknął radośnie Louis, kiedy Liam odwrócił się kończąc tym samym tą dziwną wymianę zdań. Albo wymianę poglądów, zwał jak zwał. – Jeden do zera dla Tomlinsona!

– Ciesz się, póki możesz – wyszczerzył się do niego Harry, na co dostał tylko jeden komentarz. Pięknie wyprostowany środkowy palec prawej dłoni Louisa.

Chłopak nie poszedł za nimi tylko z jednego powodu - zdawał sobie sprawę po co mogli tam iść. I że wcale nie z takich powodów jak im tam sugerował. Prawdę mówiąc nie byłoby mu przykro, gdyby to w takim właśnie celu tam zmierzali. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na to też przyjdzie pora.

 _Już moja w tym głowa_ , pomyślał jeszcze Louis zanim obaj zainteresowani zniknęli za drzwiami kuchni.

 

*

 

\- Przepraszam za Louisa, czasami ma takie głupie teksty i zupełnie nie myśli o tym, co może tym komuś zrobić.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Tak sobie myślę, że jemu się może wydawać, że robi dobrze. Jakaś przysługa czy coś. Ale nie o Louisie powinniśmy pogadać.

\- Pewnie tak - powiedział niespecjalnie przekonany.

\- Liam... - zaczął Zayn, ale wtedy Liama naszło, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Poczekaj, najpierw ja. To wszystko wyszło nie tak, nie powinno być w ogóle takiej sytuacji. Niepotrzebnie rozdmuchałem całą sprawę.

\- Nie. Nie niepotrzebnie.

Liam odwrócił się plecami.

\- Liam, musimy o tym pogadać. W końcu to będzie musiało nastąpić. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się bronisz, przecież nie ma w tym nic złego.

\- A jeśli jest? A jeśli jest to co? - odwrócił się nagle. Miał niejasne poczucie, że znowu się to może źle skończyć, a jeśli nie źle to tak jak ostatnim razem, kiedy pozwolił sobie powiedzieć trochę za dużo.

 _Czy kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, kiedy nie będę musiał się martwić o to, że powiedziałem za dużo czy coś? Czy przyjdzie dzień, kiedy będę mógł przy nim mówić wszystko i się nie przejmować, co sobie pomyśli?_ Pokręcił lekko głową.

– O to ci chodzi, Liam?

– O nic, Zayn. Nie ma o czym mówić.

– Jest o czym mówić, skoro ewidentnie cię to zraniło.

Zayn brzmiał... smutno. Zaskakująco smutno. Liam byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że to tak na serio. Być może to to sprawiło, że zaczął mówić:

– Skoro tak mówisz... Byłem głupi, że pomyślałem, że coś może z tego być, niekoniecznie teraz, ale kiedyś. Było mi przykro, tak cholernie przykro, bo chyba pomyślałem sobie, że coś faktycznie może z tego być. Ale dobrze się stało, że cię widziałem jakoś kilka dni później. Nie zdążyłem się w to wkręcić. Nie jest mi to do niczego potrzebne – zakończył gorzko.

Nie chciał już patrzeć na chłopaka. Nie mógłby spojrzeć teraz na niego i zobaczyć tego, co mógł sobie o nim pomyśleć właśnie w tej chwili.

– Spotkałem się z nim tylko dlatego, że sądziłem, że nie mam u ciebie żadnych szans! - wybuchnął nagle Zayn.

Liam już chciał odpowiedzieć jakimś mocnym kontrargumentem, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tego, co powiedział.

Okej, tego się nie spodziewał. Za żadne skarby świata by tego nie przewidział.

– Co?

– To co słyszałeś. Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie będę dla ciebie tym, kim jest Louis. Pogodziłem się z tym. Chyba. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

Liam gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak ci powiedziałem?

– Tak.

\- Kiedy?

\- Wtedy co Louis się rozchorował. Jak zostałem na noc.

Liam pomyślał chwilę i wtedy nagle wszystko zrozumiał.

– Zayn... Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie tym, kim jest Louis, bo drugiej takiej osoby nie ma. I nie będzie. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie chciałbym, żebyś był dla mnie równie ważny, tylko trochę w inny sposób.

– Serio? – patrzył na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy.

– Wyglądam jakbym żartował?

– No... raczej nie wyglądasz.

– Nie wyglądam, bo nie żartuję – Liam uśmiechnął się nawet. Teraz to dostrzegł. Ten cały problem był niedorzeczny. Po prostu niedorzeczny. Dokładnie tak jak próbował wmówić Zaynowi, ale z całkowicie innych powodów.

– Czyli co, wszystko przez to, że ty nie powiedziałeś dokładnie co masz na myśli, a ja cię nie zrozumiałem i dodałem trochę od siebie?

– Na to wychodzi – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy Zayn z miną człowieka pokonanego kręcił głową.

– Wiesz co... Mam propozycję – rzucił nagle Zayn. Liam popatrzył na niego pytająco, więc kontynuował: – Umówmy się, że nigdy nie będziemy już do tego wracać.

– Jestem za – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Byłby głupi gdyby się na to nie zgodził. Gdyby mógł, wymazałby całą tą rozmowę raz a dobrze. A że nie mógł, to bardzo chętnie przystał na takie wyjście. Mimo wszystko. Nad konsekwencjami będzie się zastanawiał jutro. 

 

*** 

 

Kiedy wrócili do chłopaków, Louis niemal natychmiast dostrzegł różnicę. Domyślał się, że musieli nareszcie pogadać. I bardzo mu to pasowało.

Mimo to, a może właśnie przez to wpadł na pewien pomysł, kiedy zbierali się już do domów. Poczekał aż reszta będzie w miarę zajęta i dopiero wtedy dopadł Zayna.

– Zayn, przyjdź jutro rano do nas. Chcę pogadać – powiedział cicho. Starając się, żeby tylko on to usłyszał.

– O czym?

– O Liamie.

Zayn już chciał coś powiedzieć, pewnie że nie ma o czym rozmawiać, ale powstrzymał się widząc wzrok Louisa. I bardzo dobrze zrobił. Może uznał, że jutro i tak się dowie o co mu chodzi.

 


	16. Chapter 16

** 12.12.2014  piątek **

 

Zgodnie z umową, z samego rana znalazł się znowu w mieszkaniu chłopaków. W sumie to było sprytne, kazać mu przyjść rano, kiedy wiadomo, że Liama nie będzie. _Louis wiedział dokładnie co chce zrobić_ , pomyślał Zayn, kręcąc głową, kiedy już stał pod drzwiami mieszkania.

Wypili kawę, druga właśnie się robiła, kiedy brunet uznał, że czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło Louisowi.

– Chciałeś pogadać.

Louis przytaknął.

– Coś się zmieniło – powiedział spokojnie.

– Aha... – odparł powoli. – A mówisz mi o tym, bo...?

Louis westchnął. Sami się o to prosili. On sam, chcąc tej rozmowy i Zayn, zgadzając się na nią. Dla dobra sprawy nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

– Zayn, bądź mądrzejszy niż ten idiota, który nazywa się moim przyjacielem. Znam go od lat. Ciebie krócej, ale mimo to jestem bardziej niż pewny, że coś się zmieniło. Więc po prostu powiedz mi co. Obiecałem ci pomóc. Będę mógł chociaż spróbować, a wiesz, że chcę, ale będę mógł to zrobić tylko wtedy, jeśli będę wiedział, co się zmieniło.

Teraz to Zayn westchnął ciężko. Czuł, że to się tak skończy. Wprawdzie nie zdziwiłoby go, jeśliby się okazało, że Louis blefował po to, żeby dowiedzieć się zaynowego stanowiska w tej sprawie, ale cóż, trzeba to potraktować jako wpisane ryzyko.

– Muszę zapalić – powiedział w końcu. Jeśli chce mu to powiedzieć, potrzebuje papierosa. Albo dwóch. Większej ilości nie będzie próbował na razie negocjować. Nie chce przeciągać struny.

– Skoro musisz, to pal sobie, tylko nie przesadzaj.

Z ulgą wyciągnął jednego, zapalił i zaciągnął się głęboko. W końcu powiedział:

– Masz rację. Wtedy... Wtedy kiedy przyszedłeś chory...

– A więc jednak w czymś wam przerwałem! – krzyknął Louis, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie. Wyglądał na całkiem oburzonego, ale w jego oczach pojawiły się podejrzanie wyglądające iskierki, które prawdę mówiąc nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego. Ale że sam tego chciał to będzie udawał, że wcale tego nie widział.

– Chcesz tą opowieść czy nie?

– Kontynuuj – machnął ręką.

– Siedzieliśmy w jego pokoju i nie mam pojęcia co robiliśmy, ale to nieważne w tej historii, krótko mówiąc Liam mnie po prostu prowokował... Jadł ten cholerny jogurt a sposób w jaki oblizywał tą cholerną łyżeczkę... No nic nie poradzę, że mnie to ruszyło.

– A Liam tego nie zauważył?

– Zauważył. Jestem pewny, że zauważył. Znaczy nie powiedział tego na głos ani nic, ale wiesz jaki on jest. Musiał to zauważyć i przez to drażnił się ze mną jeszcze bardziej. Az w końcu go pocałowałem.

– Wow... W sumie to jestem dumny. Ciągle liczyłem na to, że Liam zaskoczy, no i zaskoczył. To w którym momencie zepsułem całą atmosferę i chwilę, i wszystko?

– Kiedy przyszedłeś... Kiedy przyszedłeś, ja już nie miałem koszulki, a jego była bliska zdjęcia – westchnął ciężko i po chwili dodał: – Może to dobrze, że tak wyszło...

– Dlaczego? – przerwał mu Louis.

– Sam nie wiem, ale może to nie był dobry moment na to, żeby między nami do czegoś doszło. I dlatego wyszło jak wyszło.

– Chciałeś, żeby do czegoś doszło? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

– Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia.

– Oczywiście, że ma!

– Ciekawe jakie – prychnął Zayn. Potarł dłonią czoło. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa, ale chyba nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak trudno.

– A takie, że jeśli tego chciałeś i może nawet nadal chcesz to można coś z tym zrobić.

– Może tak, może nie... W każdym razie cały czas mam dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby do czegoś jednak doszło to byłoby dużo, dużo gorzej.

– Przykro mi – odparł krótko Louis. Zayn podejrzewał, że nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby innego powiedzieć, co by brzmiało odpowiednio i na miejscu. On też nie wiedział, co można by było powiedzieć.

– Nie ma powodu przecież.

– Przykro mi za to, że jednak do niczego nie doszło. Przykro mi, że gdyby coś, gdyby jednak w tamtym momencie coś było to mogłoby się nieźle zjebać. To by było bardzo prawdopodobne – Louis wyglądał na szczerze zasmuconego i przez to Zayn poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Wydawało mu się, że już bardziej nie będzie, ale jednak.

– Jak mówiłem, nie ma powodu. Im dłużej nad tym myślę tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że by się wszystko posypało... Więc jest dobrze jak jest. Poza tym... Nie mam się co łudzić, nigdy z nim nie będę. Może powinien się zabrać za to, żeby ruszyć dalej.

– Zayn...

– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to co mówię nie ma sensu.

– Nie mówię, że nie ma, chodzi mi o coś innego.

– Nie chcę, żeby moje uczucie do niego wpłynęło na resztę... Nie chce sabotować naszej przyjaźni ani potencjalnej przyszłej kariery. Jakiejkolwiek. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego – brunet zdawał się nie słyszeć tego, co odpowiedział Louis, za bardzo pochłonięty swoimi myślami.

– Zayn – powiedział stanowczo Louis. Udało mu się tym ściągnąć uwagę chłopaka, co już było sukcesem. – To nie o to chodzi. Obiecałem ci pomóc i zrobię co będę mógł, a w żadnym punkcie moja pomoc nie będzie dotyczyła tego, żebyś ruszył dalej, jasne? – Zayn skinął powoli głową, jakby nieprzekonany do końca jego słowami. – Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. To nie jest stracona sprawa, trzeba tylko do niej odpowiednio podejść. Już ci chyba mówiłem, że przede wszystkim musisz mieć dużo cierpliwości i nie zrażać się, jeśli coś pójdzie inaczej niż chciałeś... No i przede wszystkim przestań mieszać mu w głowie.

– Co? Ja mu mieszam w głowie?

– Tak, ty.

– Niby czym?

– No nie wiem, może tym, że w jednej chwili się z nim całujesz i jest całkiem gorąco z tego, co słyszę, a w następnej wychodzisz z kolejnym, podkreślam, kolejnym facetem. Tobie by to nie mieszało w głowie?

– Jak to jest, że choćbym nie wiem jak się starał to zawsze ktoś zobaczy... – mruknął pod nosem.

– Świetnie, Malik, świetnie. Robi się jeszcze lepiej. Może chciałeś to w tajemnicy zostawić? A może na dwa fronty, słodko i uroczo by było z Liamem, a na boku miałbyś się z kim pieprzyć?

– Nie będę w ten sposób z tobą rozmawiał – warknął Zayn i wstał z kanapy. Miał dość. Miał nadzieję, że Louis mu jakoś pomoże, a nie zacznie oskarżać o coś, co nie miało miejsca i nigdy nie będzie miało.

Louis jednak miał inne plany.

– Siadaj kurwa i nie przesadzaj – warknął. Wpatrywał się w niego takim spojrzeniem, że w końcu Zayn skapitulował i usiadł z powrotem. Ale nie zamierzał przemilczeć tego, co cisnęło mu się na język.

– Nie przesadzam, wkurwia mnie twoje gadanie. A raczej te głupie oskarżenia totalnie nie na miejscu. Nie wiem skąd to wziąłeś, ale jedyne, co po tym widać to tylko i wyłącznie to, że totalnie mnie nie znasz. Totalnie.

– Jak taki mądry jesteś to powiedz mi, co byś sobie pomyślał na moim miejscu – Zayn prychnął coś pod nosem, ale Louis niestety, a może stety to usłyszał. – Nie cwaniakuj mi tu i nie prychaj tylko powiedz, co byś sobie pomyślał na moim miejscu.

– Nie wiem, co bym pomyślał, ale najpierw bym chciał poznać wersję drugiej strony, a nie od razu oceniać jako takiego, co pieprzy wszystko co się rusza i żadnemu nie przepuści. A tak w ogóle to skąd o tym wiesz? – Nie była to specjalnie zręczna zmiana tematu, ale przynajmniej próbował.

– Nick.

– Nick ci powiedział? Jakim cudem jeszcze on się w to wplątał? – pokręcił głową. To już się robiła jakaś telenowela z tego.

– Nie wiem, ale się wplątał. Widział cię w tym samym momencie co Liam. Stąd też mam bardzo dobre źródło, które bardzo dokładnie poinformowało mnie, co się stało.

– To jak masz takie dobre źródło to po co ci jeszcze moja wersja? Skoro już wszystko wiesz – wzruszył ramionami, trochę tak sobie na przekór. Chciał w tym momencie zrobić wiele rzeczy, a to było najbezpieczniejsze.

– Tak żebyś mnie rozbawił, wiesz? Więc może zamiast się wypierać to w końcu powiedz jak to z tobą jest.

– Nie wiem, co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć, na ten temat wiesz już wszystko.

– Nie wiem chyba tylko tego, co do niego czujesz, bo ciągle się strasznie bronisz, żeby to jakoś nazwać. Chyba że naprawdę nie ma czego nazywać...

Tego już naprawdę było za wiele dla Zayna. Wiele mógł znieść, ale miał też jakieś granice. A te właśnie zostały przekroczone przez Louisa. Nie był zbyt chętny, żeby powiedzieć mu wszystko, chciał żeby pierwszą osobą, która to usłyszy był Liam. Ale skoro nie dało się już inaczej...

– Kocham go, rozumiesz?! Mam to sobie na czole wytatuować, żeby wszyscy, a zwłaszcza on w to uwierzyli? – W sumie to sam nie wiedział czemu się aż tak zdenerwował. Louis chyba też nie, ale jakimś cudem uznał, że nie będzie reagował.

– To byłoby całkiem interesujące. I na pewno zabawne.

– Cieszę się, że bawią cię moje problemy – warknął Zayn. Zaczął chodzić po salonie, miotając się od ściany do ściany. Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował się kiedy nawet bluza nie chciała się rozpiąć tak jak powinna. Ściągnął ją wreszcie z siebie i rzucił ze złością na kanapę. Z której to oczywiście spadła, razem z jakimiś gazetami, które tam niedbale leżały. 

– Kurwa! – warknął. To już była jakaś kpina.

– Nie demoluj mi mieszkania.

– A chuj mnie obchodzi twoje mieszkanie! – Louis postanowił ten jeden raz nie komentować tylko przeczekać aż chłopak się uspokoi. Nie zapowiadało się jednak na to, że szybko to nastąpi.

– Muszę zapalić – wyburczał chwilę potem.

Louis machnął ręką, co oznaczało zgodę. Nie był tym zachwycony, nie znosił, kiedy palili, ale nie mógł im tego zabronić. Tak Zayn jak i Liam byli dorosłymi ludźmi i jeśli mieli ochotę palić to nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Patrzył jak chłopak drżącymi rękoma wyjmuje paczkę i próbuje podpalić jednego z papierosów. Bez słowa zabrał mu z dłoni zapalniczkę i zrobił to za niego. Widział, że nie będzie w stanie sam go sobie zapalić i postanowił mu pomóc.

Rozumiał go, rozumiał tą złość, która jego zdaniem była po prostu reakcją na bezradność. Bezradność to najgorsze, co może spotkać człowieka. Z wieloma rzeczami można sobie poradzić, ale to paskudztwo było najgorsze. Zwłaszcza przez to, że nie jesteś w stanie nic z tym zrobić, bo najczęściej jakakolwiek zmiana nie zależy od ciebie. A to jest bardzo ale to bardzo frustrujące.

– On się boi. Boi się tego samego co każdy – że kogoś pokocha, komuś zaufa i ta osoba porzuci go, kiedy zrobi coś nie tak albo kiedy się znudzi. A patrząc na listę osób, które tak go potraktowały masz odpowiedź dlaczego tak bardzo zaprzecza temu, że coś jest na rzeczy. I dlaczego nie chce się zaangażować. Znaczy chce, ale wmawia sobie, że nie chce. Już nie zaczynam o tym, że uważa, że nie ma u ciebie żadnych szans. I że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż on. Tak, wiem, że tak nie jest – dodał szybko, widząc, że brunet chce coś wtrącić. – No i masz jeszcze jedno, to że on nie chce ciebie zranić, bo tak mu na tobie zależy.

– A czym niby mógłby mnie zranić?

– Jego zapytaj, ja nie mam pojęcia. Naprawdę! - dodał widząc jego minę. - Bez urazy, ale do tej pory to raczej ty dawałeś mu powody, a nie odwrotnie.

\- Sama prawda - westchnął. Nawet jeśli chciałby mieć pretensje czy coś do Louisa, to nie mógł ich mieć. Jedyne co chłopak zrobił to mówił prawdę. – To pojebane. To wszystko jest pojebane – wymamrotał wreszcie.

– Wiem. Ale tak to już czasem jest.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższy czas.

– Myślisz, że jest sens, żebym zrobił jakiś krok niedługo? Nie wiem, cokolwiek, choćby powiedzieć mu, co czuję?

Louis zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. Prawdę mówiąc było interesujące. I kiedy tak nad tym teraz myślał, dochodził do jednego wniosku.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł szczerze.

– Dzięki, bardzo mi pomogłeś – parsknął Zayn, wcale się nie kryjąc z sarkazmem.

– Nie mam pojęcia jak Liam na to zareaguje i nie oczekiwałbym cudów, ale kto wie? Poczekaj może na to, co się będzie działo, a kiedy już będziesz czuł, że nie wytrzymasz i chcesz, żeby to wiedział, nawet jeśli powie nie, to wtedy to powiedz. Po prostu. W innym przypadku musiałbyś najpierw kupić błogosławieństwo najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale w związku z tym, że Liam jest wyjątkowy... Bo zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest? – zainteresował się nagle, wbijając spojrzenie w bruneta. Zayn powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, nie chciał mu podpaść zwłaszcza, że chłopak sam chciał mu pomóc. Takich propozycji się nie odrzuca.

– Oczywiście, że wiem.

– Dobrze. Więc w związku z tym, że Liam jest wyjątkowy to i sytuacja jest wyjątkowa i mimo że masz już totalnie kupionego najlepszego przyjaciela to jednak z samym Liamem będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać. Muszę cię jeszcze raz ostrzec, jeśli to nie jest tak poważne jak mówisz, że jest, to naprawdę, odpuść sobie, szkoda twojego czasu i nerwów.

– Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym się gdzieś wybierał? – wiedział, że zabrzmiał na trochę oburzonego czy też bardziej zirytowanego, ale nie mógł już tego powstrzymać. Louis zdawał się nie zauważyć albo dobrze udawał.

– Dobrze. To bardzo dobrze – powiedział tonem, który zabrzmiał aż nazbyt filozoficznie nawet jak na niego. Przysiadł bliżej i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, kontynuował: – Coś wymyślimy, jasne? Na razie nie poddawaj się i bądź zwyczajnie cierpliwy. Tylko błagam, jeśli ci tak zależy, nie baw się już w innych facetów, zwłaszcza tak cholernie podobnych do Liama jak ten ostatni.

\- To się już nigdy więcej nie zdarzy. I tak długo będę teraz za to pokutował.

\- Nie dramatyzuj - machnął ręką. - Jestem niemal pewny, że on ma podobnie, tylko jeszcze jest zbyt uparty, żeby sam przed sobą się do tego przyznać. Ale wyciągnę to z niego, choćby siłą. A potem zrobimy tak, że będziecie razem i będzie szczęśliwy, i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, i będziemy wielką szczęśliwą rodziną.

– Podoba mi się twój entuzjazm do całej sprawy – powiedział nieco ironicznym tonem, ale gdzieś w środku czuł, że naprawdę jego podejście było bardzo dobre.

– Bardzo dobrze, bo zamierzam cię nim zarazić!

Zayn pokręcił głową. Są rzeczy, które się nigdy nie zmienią. Ale to dobrze, bo są sytuacje, w których tacy ludzie jak Louis byli niezastąpieni.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej na ten temat. Przerzucili się na jakieś totalne bzdury, każdy z nich i tak był myślami gdzieś indziej.

Godzinę później Zayn musiał się zbierać, żeby wyrobić się na swoją audycję. Louis natomiast uznał, że może się wybrać trochę wcześniej do klubu. Nie zaszkodzi mu.

Dlatego też wyszli razem, a Louis nawet kawałek go podwiózł.

 

***

 

Liam siedział w swoim pokoju i czytał gazetę, kiedy usłyszał huk dochodzący spod drzwi wejściowych. Potem był kolejny, który brzmiał już bardziej jak uderzenie ludzkiego ciała o ścianę. Albo drzwi. Dopiero towarzyszący temu chichot dosadnie uświadomił mu co tam się działo.

– Jeśli już musicie się pieprzyć przy drzwiach to dajcie mi trzy minuty i będziecie mogli to robić ile wlezie! – krzyknął zeskakując z krzesła i zaczynając zbierać swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Jeśli byli w takim nastroju, w jakim zdawali się być, nie zamierzał dobrowolnie zostawać w pobliżu. Jeszcze dbał o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

– Odliczanie, czas start – usłyszał, na co jedynie pokręcił głową. Nie zdziwiło go to kompletnie.

Kiedy był już przy drzwiach wyjściowych, złapał jeszcze tylko kurtkę z wieszaka. Louis łaskawie przeniósł się z Niallem, a raczej przeniósł Nialla na ścianę obok, czym umożliwił mu wyjście z mieszkania.

– Zadzwońcie jak będzie można wrócić – powiedział tylko, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szczerze wątpił, żeby do nich to dotarło, ale zawsze jest nadzieja, że może jednak usłyszeli. A jeśli nie to może się sami domyślą.

Najpierw postanowił iść na spacer. Szybko jednak musiał zmienić plan, bo zaczął padać śnieg. I chociaż bardzo lubił jak padało, zwłaszcza śnieg, to jednak zdecydowanie lepiej kiedy oglądał to zza szyby, będąc w ciepłym pomieszczeniu.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Było jeszcze na tyle wcześnie, że spokojnie mógł pójść w pierwsze miejsce jakie przyszło mu do głowy – czyli oczywiście do stacji.

Nie spieszył się specjalnie. Spacerował uliczkami, patrząc na świąteczne dekoracje i wystawy, które od kilku dniu systematycznie się rozrastały. Przyszło mu do głowy że powoli powinien zająć się prezentami, zwłaszcza że do ich wyjazdu zostały niecałe dwa tygodnie. No i trochę rozrosła mu się pula osób do obdarowania. Pomyślał, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby zrobić coś samemu, a nie tylko kupić gotowe prezenty. Odnotował ten pomysł do przemyślenia, jeśliby wpadł na coś fajnego to czemu by tego nie zrobić.

Po wejściu do budynku zamienił kilka słów z Markiem. Potem poszedł dalej. Miał dwa miejsca, do których mógł się skierować. Kantorek i gabinet Nicka. Szybko zdecydował, że na początek pójdzie pierwsza z tych opcji. I równie szybko dowiedział się, że to nie był najlepszy wybór. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Można nawet powiedzieć, że trafił z deszczu pod rynnę. Wystarczyło mu kilka chwil pod drzwiami, tyle ile potrzeba, żeby podnieść rękę do klamki, żeby się o tym przekonać i zrezygnować. Pokierował się więc w miejsce numer dwa – czyli do gabinetu Nicka, licząc że właściciel będzie tam siedział. I tak może dla odmiany sam.

I tak właśnie było. Na szczęście.

– Jestem otoczony przez seksoholików – powiedział, wchodząc do środka. Rzucił kurtkę na krzesło, a sam usiadł na stojącej w kącie kanapie. Nick obserwował go z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Tak? – zapytał tonem, który nazywali uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Nicka.

– Ledwo wyszedłem z domu, bo Louis uznał, że to świetny pomysł pieprzyć się z Niallem na drzwiach. Potem przyszedłem tutaj, a w kantorku powtórka z rozrywki, tylko że w innej obsadzie.

– Oj Liam, Liam... – pokręcił głową Nick, jakby z dezaprobatą. Nie o to mu chodziło, kiedy zaczął o tym mu mówić.

– Nie Liamuj mi tu! 

– Kantorkowa obsada? - zapytał, kompletnie ignorując reakcję Liama. Oczywiście. 

– Harry i jego jeszcze nie jego Josh – odpowiedział Liam, z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy, mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak wyglądał, kiedy to robił. Nie potrafił sobie tego darować. Nawet on nie zawsze był w stanie wszystko znieść. Czasem niektórych rzeczy było po prostu za dużo.

– Może powinieneś z nich wziąć przykład – wypalił znienacka Nick. A to co powiedział, totalnie zbiło Liama z tropu.

– Co?

– Co co, może jakbyś sam to robił to nie przeszkadzałoby ci to aż tak. Albo wcale – Kiedy już wyjaśnił o co mu chodziło, okazało się, że miał na ten temat kompletnie inne zdanie niż Liam. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się tego. Dałby się pokroić za to, że Nick zareaguje podobnie do niego. A teraz byłby w kawałkach.  

– Jeśli to miała być propozycja to dziękuję, nie skorzystam.

– Powinienem czuć się urażony i dotknięty, że lekceważysz moją propozycję? – Nick nie byłby sobą gdyby nie przesadził z reakcją i teraz ocierał łzę, której tak naprawdę nie było, ale pozory to pozory. A Nick wystarczająco mocno lubił stwarzanie pozorów, żeby się w to co jakiś czas pobawić. Ku ich niezadowoleniu, a swojej niezmiernej radości.

– No skąd. Nic takiego nie powiedziałem i wybacz, ale nie powiem. Czasem jesteś takim egoistą...

– Wolałbym określenie hedonistą, ale nie będę taki i nie przyczepię się do tego jednego słówka.

– O tak, motto wielkiego pana Grimshawa – przyjemność własna przede wszystkim. A potem długo, długo nic.

– Kurka siwa, jak ty mnie dobrze znasz... – teatralnie westchnął Nick, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak zwykle w jego przypadku, z mocno przesadzonym niedowierzaniem. Liam uznał, że lepiej tej oczywistości już nie komentować. Rozmowy w tym stylu i tym tonie mogli prowadzić jeszcze długo. I przez długo naprawdę rozumiał bardzo długo.

Zresztą, nawet jeśli chciałby to ciągnąć dłużej, to i tak by mu nie wyszło, bo w tej właśnie chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł, a raczej wpadł do środka Zayn.

– Nick, dałoby się zrobić jakiś zakaz uprawiania seksu w kantorku? Nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie oni to robili, ale sądząc po odgłosach, to chyba wszędzie.

Liam rzucił wiele mówiące spojrzenie na Nicka.

– Mówiłem.

– Dobra, dobra, dwie skargi w ciągu pięciu minut, pomyślę, co mógłbym zrobić – powiedział unosząc do góry dłonie. – I pogadam z naszymi niegrzecznymi chłopcami. Odpowiada?

– Na razie może być. Sprawdzimy, co z tego wynikło.

– W to nie wątpię – mruknął. Nagle uśmiechnął się złośliwie i dodał: – Przy okazji, uważam, że może na serio powinniście wziąć z nich przykład i zrobić coś ze swoim napięciem seksualnym...

– Jezu, przestań – wymamrotał Liam, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Tego mu jeszcze było trzeba, jeszcze bardziej pokazać jaką jest ofiarą. I to jeszcze przed Zaynem, ze wszystkich ludzi!

– Na przykład je rozładować – kontynuował niezrażony niczym Nick. – Nawet możecie zaszaleć i sobie pomóc skoro tak źle jest jak myślę że jest, nie żebym wam coś sugerował, tak tylko mówię, że to nie byłby problem czy coś.

– Odwal się, Nick – warknął Zayn przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Chyba próbował się nie wkurzać i być w miarę kulturalny. Wszystko jedno, Liam nie miał ani ochoty ani powodu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Miał dość.

– Wychodzę, zanim powiem coś, czego będę żałował – rzucił tylko i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

– Liam...

– Nie jestem zły. Po prostu sobie idę. Do jutra – i wyszedł. A za nim ruszył Zayn, rzucając jeszcze mordercze spojrzenie Nickowi. Z małą satysfakcją dostrzegł jeszcze, że mężczyzna patrzył na to z realnym tym razem zmartwieniem, pewnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. On też się nie spodziewał, ale zawsze była taka możliwość. I to był ten raz, kiedy możliwość stała się rzeczywistością.

Na korytarzu Zayn szybko dogonił szatyna.

– Liam... Co się stało?

Liam zatrzymał się gwałtowanie. Przez chwilę Zayn miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć, ale chłopak jedynie wziął głęboki wdech i odparł ze złością:

– Nick mnie wkurwił. Louisa zniosę, Nialla zniosę, nawet Harry’ego zniosę, ale kolejnej osoby już po prostu kurwa nie mogę. Ja wiem, że was to śmieszy, wiem, że brzmię jak jakaś cnotka niewydymka, ale... Co ja mogę poradzić, że nikt mnie nie chce, nikt nie chce ze mną być, co dopiero mówić o tym, żeby się przespać... To nie jest takie proste znaleźć sobie w takich warunkach kogoś, kto by chciał mnie przelecieć – pokręcił głową, czując, że to go przerasta. Był już zmęczony tym dniem. – Zresztą, po co ja ci o tym mówię, ciebie to nie dotyczy. Do jutra, cześć.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź szybko odwrócił się i odszedł.

Na tyle szybko, żeby nie usłyszeć cichego:

– Ale ja cię chcę...

Zayn westchnął, kiedy Liam zniknął za drzwiami. Wiedział, na co się pisze. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Ale... W jego mniemaniu gra była warta świeczki. Musi teraz wymyślić jakąś sensowną strategię. Strategię, dzięki której udowodni chłopakowi, że jednak ktoś go chce i to nie byle ktoś, tylko on, Zayn. I nie tylko po to żeby go przelecieć, ale też żeby z nim być, spędzać czas, robić śniadania do łóżka i kolacje we dwoje. Znajdzie sposób i przekona do tego Liama. _Zrobię to, choćby nie wiem co_.

 

***

 

Kiedy dwie godziny później siedział już w swoim pokoju, pomyślał o Zaynie. Jakieś piętnaście minut po tym jak ulotnił się ze stacji dostał smsa, że może wracać do domu jeśli chce. Przełknął wredny komentarz, że mogli mu to napisać pół godziny wcześniej. To nie była wina Louisa, że wyszło tak jak wyszło. To była tylko jego wina, że zachował się jak cham i prostak. Było mu trochę głupio tego z powodu. W końcu to nie była też wina Zayna, że to dla niego drażliwy temat. Podebatował trochę sam ze sobą i w końcu zebrał się w sobie i wysłał mu smsa z przeprosinami. Zayn odpisał niemal natychmiast, oczywiście przeprosiny przyjął i napisał mu, żeby się tym wcale nie przejmował.

_Nie przejmuj się._ Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Zwłaszcza jeśli ta sprawa była w jakiś niezrozumiały dla innych sposób ważna. A on to rozumiał. Więc nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się przejmował. Nie wiedział czy bardziej by chciał go teraz przytulić i nie martwić się o nic innego czy na przykład wolałby poczuć jego usta na swoich czy też jego usta na swoim penisie.

Warknął z frustracją na tą myśl. _To wszystko była wina tych niewyżytych idiotów,_ pomyślał. Co z tego, że mieli tyle czasu, żeby w spokoju robić sobie ze sobą co tylko im przyszło do głowy. Co z tego, kiedy można zrobić sobie kolejną rundę teraz, mimo że on był dwa pokoje dalej.

To była tylko i wyłącznie ich wina, że czuł się jakby brał udział w nagrywaniu filmu porno. Albo lepiej, był w samym środku akcji. Nigdy nie sądził, że ich mieszkanie miało tak dobrą akustykę, ale jak się okazało, miało. To była ich wina, że zaczął myśleć o tym, jak bardzo chciałby być na ich miejscu. I jak bardzo podobało mu się, gdyby pewien brunet zajął się nim i jego pragnącym i domagającym się uwagi penisem. Nie był z siebie dumny, z tego co teraz sobie wyobrażał, ale nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić.

Liam jęknął z frustracją. Nie mógł się ułożyć na łóżku, obrazy w jego głowie wcale nie pomagały. To co się z nim działo, Louis nazwałby pewnie nierozwiązanym napięciem seksualnym. Na pewno by tak to nazwał, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wpadł na to Nick. To wszystko to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Jego i Nialla. Oraz tego, że muszą być tak głośni i że robią to w tak działający na wyobraźnię sposób. Skapitulował, wsuwając rękę pod gumkę od bokserek. Jęknął, kiedy zacisnął dłoń na swoim twardym już penisie i zaczął nią powoli poruszać. To że nie był z nikim i że z nikim nie uprawiał seksu nie oznaczało jeszcze, że nie miał swoich potrzeb, na litość boską! Jedynym problemem z jakim musiał sobie przez to radzić było to, że musiał sobie radzić sam.

Sapnął, kiedy zaczął przyspieszać ruchy ręką. Przejechał kciukiem po główce. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyobrażeniem sobie, że to nie jest jego ręka tylko ręka Zayna. Albo lepiej, jego usta. Jęknął przeciągle. Te piękne czerwone i nabrzmiałe od całowania usta, rozciągnięte wokół jego penisa. Był prawie w stanie wyobrazić sobie jakby to wyglądało. Jego penis znikający w gorącym i wilgotnym wnętrzu ust Zayna. Jego język zataczający kółka na główce. Jego ręka pracująca tam, co już nie zmieściło się w ustach. Jego palce zataczające kółka wokół jego wejścia... I w końcu te same palce wchodzące w niego. Najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej i głębiej, ocierające się o jego prostatę...

Jęknął gardłowo, kiedy ta wizja sprawiła, że poczuł nadchodzący orgazm. Obrazy jakie pojawiały się mu przed oczami były nad wyraz żywe i wręcz zbyt realne jak na wyobrażenia. Lepsza mogłaby być już tylko rzeczywistość.

Doszedł w swojej dłoni gwałtownie. Doszedł tak, jak już dawno nie i w tej chwili to było wystarczająco obezwładniające uczucie. Nie wiedział, co się działo za ścianą i nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie wiedział, kiedy tak naprawdę przestał słyszeć cokolwiek z ich pokoju, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Bardziej był zajęty tym, co działo się u niego.

Oddychał ciężko, a do głowy znowu przyszedł mu Zayn. Nie wiedział czy i jak będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy i nie czerwienić się ani nie dać po sobie niczego poznać, ale cóż... To była jedna z najlepszych masturbacji, jakie miał i akurat tego nie zamierzał się wypierać. A wręcz chciał i miał zamiar to powtórzyć. Wkrótce. Marząc o tym, co by zrobił gdyby to był faktycznie Zayn.

Nie było sensu się oszukiwać, facet był tak nieznośnie przystojny i gorący, że nie można było przejść obok niego obojętnie. I nawet jeśli by coś do niego czuł, coś więcej, szansa na to, że brunet to odwzajemni była mniejsza niż zero. W tym też się nie oszukiwał. Taki facet jak Zayn nie spojrzy na kogoś takiego jak on. Był zbyt nijaki, zbyt popieprzony, żeby chciało się komuś w to bawić. Komukolwiek, a już zwłaszcza Zaynowi.

Jedyne co mu pozostało to robienie sobie dobrze, wyobrażając sobie, że to on. Przy odgłosach pieprzenia się jego przyjaciół. I niech mu ktoś powie, że nie jest popieprzony to zaśmieje się mu prosto w twarz.

 

***

 

** 13.12.2014  sobota **

 

– Nieźle się wczoraj bawiliście – rzucił Liam, kiedy do kuchni wtoczył się zaspany Louis. Nie wypalił tego tak od razu, dał mu chwilę, żeby nalał sobie herbaty i dopiero wtedy to zrobił.

Louis zorientował się dopiero po kilku sekundach, o czym on mówi.

– Jezu, słyszałeś?

– Do najcichszych nie należysz. Niall też nie.

– Eee... Wybacz? Liam, nie chciałem... – zaczął, ale chłopak machnął ręką.

– Uznajmy, że nie myślałeś o tym i że absolutnie nie chciałeś, żebym słuchał was pół nocy, i nie ma sprawy.

– Aż mi głupio.

– A to to akurat nowość. Jeszcze się chyba nie wydarzyło, że było ci głupio, że słyszałem jak dobrze się bawiłeś w nocy – popatrzył na niego wymownie.

– No nie patrz tak na mnie, nie wiem czemu mi głupio, ale tak jest.

– Następnym razem serio ostrzegaj, chyba wolę już nawet przeczekać w samochodzie niż słuchać tego porno – roześmiał się widząc minę Louisa.

– Ej, nie. Jakie siedzenie w samochodzie? – zmarszczył brwi. – Wczoraj też siedziałeś w aucie cały czas?

– Nie, no co ty – wzruszył ramionami. – Tak mi się powiedziało tylko.

– Yhy... – Louis nie wyglądał, jakby mu wierzył. Tym razem jednak było mu wszystko jedno czy wierzy czy nie. Wiedział jaka była prawda, na resztę nie mógł nic poradzić.

– Odpłacę ci się kiedyś za to tym samym i będziemy kwita.

– Co? – mina Louisa mówiła, że doskonale słyszał, co powiedział, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciał usłyszeć to jeszcze raz.

– Teraz powinienem sam sobie kogoś znaleźć i zrobić ci to samo. I będziemy kwita – rzucił jakby nawet niewinnie Liam. Może ktoś mu w to by uwierzył. Ale nie Louis.

– Liam... Obaj wiemy, że tak nie uważasz.

– A co twoim zdaniem uważam? – zapytał marszcząc brwi.

– No na pewno nie to. To takie niepodobne do ciebie...

– Tylko krowa nie zmienia poglądów – wzruszył ramionami. Louis miał rację, to nie było w jego stylu. Kompletnie. Ale chciał był uparty, w tej jednej kwestii. W sumie nie wiedział dlaczego miał taką potrzebę. Po prostu.

To tak jakby musiał koniecznie udowodnić, że on też może się zmienić, że nie jest w niczym gorszy od innych. Przecież też mógł sobie kogoś przyprowadzić do domu i miło spędzić czas, prawda?

Westchnął. Kogo on oszukiwał, nie był typem, który przyprowadzał ledwo znane osoby do domu. Pewnie dlatego wciąż nie posunął się dalej niż szybkie obciąganie na tyłach klubu. I to w sumie niedokończone. 

– W sumie racja. A ty nie jesteś krową, wręcz przeciwnie.

– Nie wiem co mam myśleć o tym porównaniu – powiedział unosząc brwi.

– Same najlepsze rzeczy! Jaka krowa jest każdy widział. A ty? Same atrakcje. I jest na co popatrzeć – pokiwał głową jakby z uznaniem.

– Naprawdę nie wiem czy chcę kontynuować ten wątek – Liam dla odmiany pokręcił głową. Zaczynał wątpić w zdrowy rozsądek swojego przyjaciela.

– Pewnie że chcesz, ale nie chcesz się przyznać, że lubisz jak cię wychwalają. Że jesteś taki przystojny, że wielu osobom uginają się kolana na twój widok...

– No teraz to cię poniosło – zaczął się śmiać. Louis był niedorzeczny.

– Żadne poniosło! Sam słyszałem i to nie raz, i nawet nie dwa.

– Ciekawe od kogo – prychnął.

– Och, od wielu osób. Nawet nie wiesz ilu klientów pyta o ciebie.

– Zgadza się, nie wiem. I nadal ci nie wierzę.

– Co, wolałbyś, żeby to Zayn tak o tobie mówił? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

Liam naprawdę cieszył się, że niczego nie jadł ani nie pił w tej chwili, bo na pewno by się zadławił.

– Co?

– Jajco. Chciałbyś, prawda? Wujkowi Lou możesz powiedzieć jak jest, Lou wysłucha i doradzi...

– Zwariowałeś, to oficjalne – podsumował Liam. Poziom absurdu w tej rozmowie już dawno przekroczył jakiekolwiek normy.

– No co, no co, ty jesteś przystojny, on jest przystojny, robicie do siebie maślane oczka jak myślicie, że nikt nie widzi, czego chcieć więcej?

– Nie wiem, może rozumu dla ciebie? – Liam miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie tak zbywał temat to Louis sobie w końcu odpuści. Jak na razie to nie działało zbyt dobrze, ale nie zamierzał jeszcze przestać próbować.

– Gdyby Zayn nie był taki zapatrzony w ciebie i był bardziej w moim typie to może sam bym spróbował swoich sił.

\- Uważaj, żeby Niall tego nie słyszał i niczego sobie nie pomyślał.

\- Dlatego właśnie podkreślam, że może bym spróbował. Ale że mam Nialla, a Zayn widzi tylko ciebie to nie ma o czym mówić.

Liam dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach załapał, co powiedział jego przyjaciel.

– Co? – zapytał, po raz kolejny już siląc się na spokój i opanowanie.

– Więc jednak jest jakiś sposób na to, żeby cię wyciągnąć z tego zamyślenia o pewnym brunecie – zaśmiał się.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – Liam odwrócił szybko wzrok, ale niestety nie zrobił tego dostatecznie szybko i Louis i tak zauważył jego lekko zaróżowione policzki.

– A ja myślę, że jednak wiesz.

– Ty zawsze wiesz lepiej – prychnie.

– Zawsze może nie, ale miło, że tak uważasz, doceniam.

– Lou, wiesz, że bredzisz? Chociaż bardziej odpowiednie jest powiedzieć, że pierdolisz głupoty.

– Wcale nie! – oburzył się, trochę pewnie na pokaz, ale szybko spoważniał. – Nie wiem już jak ci jeszcze udowodnić, że jest tak jak mówię. Próbowałem już chyba wszystkiego, a ty nadal uparcie przy swoim.

– Bo ja upieram się przy prawdzie, a nie przy wyobrażeniach na własny temat. Może byłoby prościej gdybym potrafił tak w siebie wierzyć jak niektórzy. I mieć tak wysokie zdanie na swój temat. Ale nie mam. Nic we mnie ciekawego. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak Zayn miałby zainteresować się kimś takim jak ja, zwykłym, niczym się nie wyróżniającym Liamem?

– Jest wiele powodów...

– To było pytanie retoryczne – burknął Liam, przerywając mu, zanim zdążył się na dobre rozkręcić. – Nie musisz wymyślać mi teraz tych powodów.

– Ale ja chce odpowiedzieć na to pytanie!

– Zaczynasz mnie przerażać – powiedział cicho. – Jaki masz w tym interes?

– Co?

– Jaki masz w tym interes, że tak mi próbujesz wmówić, że się mylę? I że być może Zayn chciałby ode mnie czegoś więcej?

– Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy, nic więcej. I żebyś w siebie wierzył. I zaczął widzieć siebie w taki sposób, w jaki widzę ciebie ja. I chłopaki. I przede wszystkim Zayn. Jeśli to jest jakiś interes to taki właśnie mam.

– Jak bardzo byś chciał, żebym był z Zaynem?

– Pytanie powinno brzmieć jak bardzo ty byś chciał z nim być – odbił piłeczkę Louis. Liam westchnął.

– Odpowiedz mi pierwszy to może i ja odpowiem.

– Niech będzie. Wjadę ci na honor, jeśli tego nie zrobisz. W skali jeden do dziesięć? – Liam skinął głową. – Dziesięć. Jedenaście na to jak bardzo bym chciał, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Żeby nie ten nadmiernie poważny wyraz twarzy pewnie by mu w to nie wierzył. Ale właśnie przez to zaczynał wątpić w to, że Louis nie mówił tego naprawdę poważnie.

– Osiem – szepnął. Miał nadzieję, że Louis tego nie usłyszał, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że jak nie usłyszy to każe powtórzyć. I będzie uparty. A jest nadzieja, że jak usłyszy to odpuści ten temat.

Louis chyba usłyszał, bo skinął głową.

– A gdyby... A gdyby zrobił jakiś krok w twoją stronę, na przykład zaprosił cię na randkę czy coś w tym stylu, co byś zrobił?

– Nie wiem?

– Liam....

– No co, naprawdę nie wiem! Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ciągle siedzi mi w głowie, że to się nie zdarzy, więc jak i po co taki Zayn miałby chcieć się ze mną umówić czy coś... Musiałby to zrobić, żebym się sam dowiedział, co bym zrobił – potarł dłonią czoło. Ta rozmowa coraz bardziej go męczyła. – Myślę, że gdyby to był ktoś inny tobym się więcej zastanawiał i w ogóle, ale gdyby to był Zayn... Ale nie będzie, więc nie mam ochoty się nakręcać na coś czego nie będzie.

– Tego nie wiesz. I tak, wiem, co o tym myślisz, ale nie wiesz tego na pewno. Może tak być, może nie być. Się okaże kiedy się zdarzy.

– Jeśli się zdarzy.

– Kiedy się zdarzy – powtórzył, akcentując kiedy. Liam mógł powiedzieć, że coraz bardziej podziwiał jego determinację w tym, żeby go przekonać do swoich racji. Czasami nawet chciał, żeby było tak jak Louis cały czas mówił. Naprawdę przychodziły momenty kiedy chciał, żeby to gadanie Louisa okazało się prawdą. Jak na razie nic z tego się tą prawdą nie okazało ale wciąż gdzieś głęboko miał nadzieję, że ten dzień nadejdzie.

– Czasem chciałbym, żeby było tak jak mówisz – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– Będzie. Obiecuję ci, że przyjdzie dzień i to niedługo, kiedy sam się przekonasz, że tak jest.

– Zobaczymy – rzucił i wstał szybko z kanapy. – Chcesz herbaty?

– Chętnie – odparł. Być może domyślał się, że to Liamowa próba zakończenia tematu raz a dobrze. _Niech ma_ , pomyślał, _tym razem niech ma. To nie tak że będzie mógł to omijać w nieskończoność._

 

***

** 14.12.2014  niedziela **

 

Leżeli na kanapie. Było ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła była poświata bijąca od niewyłączonego telewizora. Louis i Niall już dobrą godzinę wcześniej poszli do pokoju, a Harry zmył się do domu. Zostali we dwóch. Liam odpłynął, opierając głowę na klatce piersiowej Zayna. Leżał w takiej pozycji już od dłuższego czasu, nie wiedział jednak ile to było dokładnie. Było mu zbyt dobrze, żeby nawet chcieć się stamtąd ruszyć, więc nie robił nic, żeby zmienić postać rzeczy. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że Zayn poruszył się delikatnie, a po chwili poczuł też palce, które powoli zaczęły przeczesywać jego włosy. Niemal zamruczał z przyjemności, ale był pewny że gdyby się zdradził, nie miałby tej frajdy. Więc kontynuował udawanie że śpi.

– Kocham cię, Liam – usłyszał nagle, wypowiedziane cichym, miękkim tonem. Jego serce zamarło, wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał. Nie mógł tego słyszeć na serio, to niemożliwe, prawda? Nie mógł... – Żebyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo cię kocham, Li... Może kiedyś – westchnął brunet. – Może kiedyś będę mógł ci to powiedzieć. I udowodnić.

Nic więcej już nie powiedział, siedział w tej samej pozycji, bawiąc się jego włosami. Jakiś czas później zasnął. Natomiast Liam dawno nie był tak rozbudzony jak teraz i czuł się jakby spadał.

Zayn go kochał. Jego. Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwe, że taki ktoś, taki oszałamiająco gorący facet kochał kogoś takiego jak on? Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w bajkach, a nie w prawdziwym życiu. Takie rzeczy nie przytrafiają się ludziom takim jak on.

Przez długi czas leżał bez ruchu, nie śpiąc i próbując ogarnąć sytuację. A jedyny wniosek do jakiego doszedł to to, że jego umysł to papka. A jego własne, wciąż nieokreślone i nie sprecyzowane uczucia względem bruneta wcale nie pomagały.

 

***

 

** 15.12.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Dzień był mroźny, ale czego innego można by wymagać w połowie grudnia. Na pewno nie śródziemnomorskich klimatów.

Louis poprawił szalik, do noszenia którego wyjątkowo nikt nie musiał go namawiać. Ani prosić ani grozić ani zmuszać. Mógł się przecież jeszcze tak do końca nie wyleczyć z tego paskudnego choróbska jakie go niedawno dopadło. I mimo że miał się dobrze, wolał nie narażać się niepotrzebnie.

Przechadzał się po sklepach, rozglądając się za potencjalnymi prezentami. A tych w tym roku miał sporo i to sporo więcej niż wcześniej. Liam, Niall, reszta chłopaków... Dla chłopaków coś się znajdzie, Liamowi jak co roku wymyśli coś ekstra. Jakoś w to zupełnie nie wątpił. Miał już parę pomysłów, musiał tylko sprawdzić to i owo i mógł przystąpić do dzieła.

Bardziej skomplikowanie zdawała się wyglądać sprawa z Niallem. Nawet dobrze nie zaczęli się przyjaźnić, a już zostali parą i było to na tyle nowe, że miał sporą zagwozdkę. No bo z jednej strony zależało mu, żeby to było coś ekstra. To ile to trwało i jak się zaczęło było sprawą drugorzędną.

Swoją drogą nadal dziwiło go to jak mało komentarzy otrzymał ze strony chłopaków i jak szybko przeszli z tym faktem do porządku dziennego. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że to jakaś bardzo pokręcona zmowa. Ale to nie było to. Nawet Nick ograniczył się do pokręcenia głową z wszechwiedzącą miną. No, właściwie nie tylko do tego się ograniczył. Sam w końcu słyszał jak Nick praktycznie groził Niallowi, że jeśli go skrzywdzi, wykorzysta czy zrobi coś równie okropnego to nie będzie takiego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie będzie mógł się schować, bo on go wszędzie znajdzie. Do dziś rumienił się na wspomnienie pewnego głosu Nialla kiedy mówił, że musiałby się ustawić w kolejce, bo Liam mówił mu coś podobnego tylko bardziej przerażającego, ale to nie nastąpi, bo nie zamierza robić niczego, co mogłoby zranić Louisa. Nickowi ta odpowiedź się spodobała, słyszał pomruk aprobaty skierowany do Nialla, a potem także i on sam został poklepany po plecach. Pozostali życzyli im wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia. W ich mniemaniu to było wyjątkowo śmieszne. W jego już nie aż tak, ale pozwolił im na te śmieszki jakie z jego mieli. Jak to mówią, korona mu z głowy nie spadnie.

No i były jeszcze prezenty dla mamy i dziewczynek. Niby najmniej skomplikowane, a jednak wcale takie nie musiały być.

Wspomnienie o rodzinie przypomniało mu, że powinien zadzwonić i omówić zmianę planów. I tak było już na to o kilka dni za późno. Tak więc wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał wiadomy numer.

– Cześć mamo – odezwał się kilka chwil później, kiedy po drugiej stronie usłyszał jej głos. – Co tam u was?

– Całkiem nieźle. Zdrowy jesteś?

– Właściwie to... – Nadal nie wiedział jak to się działo, że nie potrafił niczego zataić przed własną matką. Czego nie próbował, nic nie działało.

– Louis! – przerwała mu takim tonem, że Louis był pewny, że teraz właśnie kręciła głową na jego niedbanie o siebie i brak odpowiedzialności w takiej ważnej sprawie jak własne zdrowie.

– Oj mamo, byłem chory, już nie jestem, bo się wykurowałem i jest okej.

– Ciesze się, ale ja się pytam czemu żaden z was nie zadzwonił?

– Żeby cię nie denerwować.

_A przynajmniej nie bardziej niż działo się to z Liamem_ , pomyślał. _Ale tego ci nie_ _powiem._

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie dbasz o siebie.

– Dbam najlepiej jak umiem.

– Właśnie widać.

– Najlepiej jak potrafię, mamuś – kobieta westchnęła, ale nie skomentowała. Louis uznał to za osobisty sukces.

– Ale ja nie o tym chciałem. Jest taka sprawa... Wyjeżdżamy z chłopakami na święta i Nowy Rok.

– Z chłopakami czyli...?

– Ja, Li, Niall, Zayn, Harry, Josh. A wracać zamierzamy najpóźniej jak się da. 

– A to jakaś okazja poza tym że święta i tak dalej?

– To główna okazja – uśmiechnął się, mimo że wiedział, że kobieta go nie widzi. – Brat Nialla przypomniał sobie, że ma domek ileś tam od Londynu i właściwie to mógłby nam go udostępnić, więc uznaliśmy że dlaczego nie.  

– No dobrze, chcecie jechać to jedźcie i bawcie się dobrze.

– Dlatego mam pytanie, mamy przyjechać przed świętami czy już jak wrócimy?

– Wiesz co synku... Może już jak wrócicie? Na spokojnie i bez większego pośpiechu, będziecie mogli kilka dni może nawet u nas pobyć.

– Okej, dla mnie to nawet lepiej. I sądzę, że Li się ze mną zgodzi.

– Ale pod jednym warunkiem – wtrąciła. Louis udał sam przed sobą, że nie zrobił się podejrzliwy przez sposób w jaki to powiedziała. 

– Tak?

– Zabierasz swojego Nialla.

Louis zaczerwienił się, co oczywiście przykrył wybuchem śmiechu. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Mamo... – jęknął. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nic nie ugra. 

– Bez dyskusji. Chcę poznać chłopaka, który skradł serce mojego synka.

– Jak dobrze pójdzie to poznasz też wybranka swojego drugiego synka – powiedział odrobinę tylko złośliwie. Liam jeszcze mu podziękuje za to. Kiedyś. Może.

– Tak? – zapytała z podekscytowaniem kobieta. – Liam ma kogoś? To ten Zayn, o którym wspominałeś?

– Tak i nie. To trochę pokręcona sytuacja, ale Zayn jest uparty i zakochany na zabój. Nawet jeśli nie chce się jeszcze do tego przyznawać tak często jak ktoś o to pyta. Ale się nie poddaje. A my bardzo chętnie pomożemy.

– Bardzo dobrze. Liam zasługuje na to, żeby być szczęśliwy.

– Dokładnie moje słowa. Zobaczymy jak to będzie... Chociaż nie, nie zobaczymy jak to będzie, musi być dobrze. Jeśli mam przeżywać prezentowanie Nialla mamusi, to z dziką radością przygarnę towarzystwo Liama.

– Przesadzasz – cmoknęła z czymś bardzo podobnym do dezaprobaty.

– Wcale nie. I Niallowi też będzie raźniej kiedy nie będzie jedynym ocenianym.

– Mówisz to tak, jakbym była jakimś potworem – w głosie kobiety zabrzmiał lekki wyrzut. Dokładnie tak jak spodziewał się tego Louis. Lubił takie momenty kiedy mógł przewidzieć co się wydarzy i wszystko co się działo, działo się dokładnie tak jak tego oczekiwał. 

– Nie jesteś potworem. Jesteś moją mamą, która byle komu mnie nie odda. To samo jest w przypadku Liama. Przyjaciele to jedno, ale mamusia...

– Mamusia jest jedna. Nawet przyszywana – dokończyła. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że się uśmiechała.

– Widzisz? I ty się jeszcze dziwisz, że się przejmujemy.

– Nie tyle się dziwię, co nie rozumiem, że jeszcze się nie przyzwyczailiście. Ale ale, co tam u was tak poza tym, że romance kwitną?

Louis prychnął z rozbawieniem. Tak jego mama wiedziała jak zmienić temat.

– Poza tym... Hmmm, to jest życie poza tym?

– Nie wiem po kim ty jesteś taki dowcipny – cmoknęła po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej jednak z rozbawieniem niż dezaprobatą. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

– Ja też nie mam pojęcia. Dajemy radę, aby do przodu i aby być w miarę szczęśliwym, tak? Tak. Powiedz lepiej tak ty sobie tam radzisz.

– Dobrze. Dziewczyny mają nagłą fazę na to by być wzorowymi córkami, więc nie powiem, żebym narzekała.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Pomagają, uczą się, nie krzyczą na siebie i nie kłócą się zbyt często...

– Jak nie one – podsumował. To było zdecydowanie niecodzienne. Jego siostry zazwyczaj zachowywały się dokładnie odwrotnie.

– Nie pogniewam się jeśli już tak zostanie.

Louis roześmiał się wyobrażając sobie taki scenariusz. Widział też dokładnie dlaczego to było takie atrakcyjne dla jego mamy.

– Jakoś mnie to zupełnie nie dziwi. Może liczą na jakieś ekstra prezenty.

– Niech liczą. Liczyć nikt im nie zabroni.

– Na te od nas trochę sobie poczekają. Jeśli dzięki temu dłużej będą takie jak teraz to mogę czekać nawet do następnych świąt.

– To byłoby okrutne nawet jak na ciebie – zaśmiała się.

– Mamo, przecież wiesz że ja dla nich nigdy nie będę potrafił być okrutny – jęknął, tylko trochę przesadzając. Jak paskudne by nie były, to zawsze młodsze siostry. Koniec dyskusji.

– Tak, tak, powiedziałbyś inaczej gdybyś miał je na co dzień.

– Cały czas wspieram cię stąd mentalnie.

– Och jakiż ty miłosierny, mam ci zacząć bić brawo?

– Owację na stojąco poproszę – odparł pewnie uśmiechając się do kobiety, która mijała go właśnie na ulicy.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że rozmawia z własną matką to mogłaby sobie za szybko wyrobić o nim zdanie. Ale nie wiedziała i tak było dobrze dla wszystkich.

– Dobra Lou, będę kończyć. Uważajcie tam na siebie, zadzwoń przed wyjazdem.

– Oczywiście mamo, przecież wiesz, że zadzwonię. A jak już tam będziemy to podeślę smsa to tu to tam, że żyjemy i mamy się dobrze.

– I tak ma być. Ucałuj tam ode mnie Liama i resztę, i dbajcie o siebie.

– Tak, mamo. Wy też. Paaaaa – pożegnanie niemalże wyśpiewał i zanim jego mama się rozłączyła, usłyszał jeszcze jej śmiech. Pokręcił głową, szczerząc się jak wariat, kiedy wsuwał telefon do kieszeni.

Jego mama była czasami niemożliwa. Ale tylko czasami. Za wiele rzeczy był jej wdzięczny. Nie tylko za życie, ale też za wiele innych. I nie tylko on prawdę mówiąc. Dlatego postanowił, że pogada wieczorem z Liamem w kwestii prezentów. A póki co miał przynajmniej pięć innych do ogarnięcia na już. I te na już nie bardzo chciały czekać na swoją kolej.

 


	17. Chapter 17

** 16.12.2014  wtorek **

 

Po audycji Liam musiał pojechać do baru. Z braku ciekawszych zajęć, Harry zabrał się razem z nim. Jakąś godzinę później wszystko było już załatwione i siedzieli z Harrym spokojnie przy barze, dyskutując o tym, jaki temat mogliby poruszyć podczas swojej audycji. Gdzieś w swoim gabinecie czaił się Louis i co jakiś czas pojawiał się, żeby podrzucić im jakąś myśl czy też rozwiązać spór. Także Sam, będący dzisiaj za barem trochę im pomógł, tak się bowiem złożyło, że regularnie ich słuchał i znał sporo innych słuchaczy. A nic tak nie daje do myślenia i nie daje kopa do działania jak głos od tej drugiej strony o tym, czego by chcieli posłuchać. Nick się ucieszy, lubił takie rzeczy. Nie raz robił im wykłady o znaczeniu opinii słuchaczy i wszystkiego co było z tym związane.

– Nawet tutaj nie mogę się od was uwolnić – usłyszeli nagle powiedziane bardzo znajomym głosem słowa, dobiegające gdzieś zza ich pleców. Obejrzeli się natychmiast. Za nimi stała Danielle, trzymająca za rękę uśmiechającą się Jade.

– Chciałabyś się od nas uwolnić? No wiesz co... To smutne. I zaskakujące – powiedział Harry tonem, który w założeniu miał być bardzo niezadowolonym. Wystarczyło jednak, że dojrzał złączone dłonie kobiet. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i puszczając oczko Danielle, dodał: – A to już nie.

– Nie dość w pracy to jeszcze po pracy w barze, no ładnie. Gdzie nie pójdę, wszędzie wy – dziewczyna pokręciła głową z czymś co zapewne miało być dezaprobatą. I pewnie było. Nie dane było jednak nikomu zastanawianie się co to faktycznie było, bo wtedy do rozmowy włączyła się druga z dziewczyn.

– Już skończyłaś się oburzać i mogę się z nimi powitać?

– Możesz. Przecież ci nie bronię.

– Iiiiii Li! – pisnęła przesadnie głośno Jade, rzucając się na szyję Liamowi. – Harry! – teraz dla odmiany uściskała bruneta. To było tak zabawne że nawet Danielle przestała na chwilę udawać jaka to nie była niezadowolona z tego co się działo i przyłączyła się do ogólnej wesołości.

– Sam, na nasz koszt dla tych pań, cokolwiek zechcą. Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł, zrób im coś ekstra – mrugnął do niego Liam. Barman uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i zlustrował wzrokiem Danielle i Jade po czym zajął się przygotowywaniem dla nich drinków.

– Stały klient? – zapytała Dani. Jej mina wyrażała coś pomiędzy podejrzliwością a zainteresowaniem. Przeważało chyba jednak to pierwsze.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Jak się zna właściciela...

– Znasz właściciela Malibu? Serio? – powiedzieć że była zaskoczona to mało. Oni też byli tyle, że czymś zgoła innym.

– Harry, zapisz to w kalendarzu, znaleźliśmy coś o czym Dani nie wie. – Żaden z nich a już zwłaszcza Liam nie przejął się morderczym spojrzeniem jakie im rzuciła. – Właściciel tego przybytku to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, z którym poza tym mieszkam.

–Jakże ładnie pominąłeś fakt, że jesteś współwłaścicielem – za barem pojawił się Louis. Ten to zawsze wiedział, kiedy się pokazać.

Teraz już ewidentnie było widać, że nie tego się spodziewała. Ba, że nigdy nawet nie pomyślała, że może się czegoś takiego dowiedzieć.

– Czego ja się tu dowiaduje...

– Nigdy nie ukrywałem tego faktu – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Mówiłeś, że Louis prowadzi bar, ale nie mówiłeś jaki!

– Bo nikt nie pytał – stwierdził rozbrajająco. Cała trójka zachichotała, kiedy zobaczyli minę dziewczyny. Cóż, czasami najważniejsze są dobre pytania, które zwykle padają w nieodpowiednim momencie. A jeszcze lepsze są takie, które nie padają nigdy. Dlaczego? Bo nie trzeba na nie odpowiadać.

Kolejne pytania należały do tych dobrych, niezależnie czy dotyczyły spraw ważniejszych czy tych raczej nieistotnych. Nie każde przecież musi być ważne i odnosić się do poważnych spraw. Podobno. Tak im się wydawało przynajmniej.

– Jak to się stało że nigdy na ciebie tu nie wpadłam?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. Rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie. – No naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, musieliśmy się mijać czy coś. Przecież wiesz, że jeślibym cię widział to bym zagadał czy coś.

– No ja myślę, że byś to zrobił.

– Nie śmiałbym udawać, że cię nie znam – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Coś cię bawi, Styles? – powiedziała poważnym i surowym tonem Danielle, przenosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie.

– Mnie? Ależ skąd.

– Na pewno?

– Na pewno. Zgadzam się z Liamem, ja też nie próbowałbym udawać, że cię nie znam.

– Jakoś wam średnio wierzę, ale niech będzie – powiedziała wreszcie. Była świetną koleżanką z pracy i w ogóle, ale czasami ich przerażała. Lepiej było nie zadzierać i robić na niej tylko dobre wrażenie. Kto wie, co by się mogło dziać, jeśliby się zrobiło coś nie tak.

 

***

 

** 17.12.2014  środa **

 

– Hej Liam, idziesz z nami na schody? – krzyknął za nim Harry, kiedy zobaczył go przechodzącego po korytarzu.

Liam niechętnie zawrócił i zaglądając do kantorka, powiedział niepewnie:

– Dzisiaj nie mogę... Muszę pomóc Louisowi w barze. Przepraszam...

– Nie no, spoko, jak nie możesz...

– Nie mogę – przerwał mu, nieco nerwowo zdaniem Harry'ego. Chyba się zorientował bo szybko dodał, machając mu: – Do jutra!

I już go nie było. Harry patrzył na drzwi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Co jest? – zapytał Zayn wchodząc do środka.

– Widziałeś to?

– Co miałem widzieć? – podszedł do szafki. Wyciągnął swój ulubiony kubek i nalał sobie kawy. Dopiero wtedy ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Który nadal miał tą zmarszczoną minę.

– Liama, a kogo innego.

– No wyszedł, coś chyba mówił że dzisiaj jest zajęty...

– Aha, jasne. A zauważyłeś, że ostatnio jakby ciągle jest zajęty?

– Może ma jakieś sprawy – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Wcześniej też miał i jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało w tym, żeby z nami siedzieć na schodach – powiedział nieco kąśliwie. Wkurzało go to bo nie wiedział co się stało i dlaczego Liam ich ostatnio unikał. Nie lubił tych sytuacji kiedy nie wiedział o co chodziło. Zdecydowanie wolał wiedzieć i móc coś z tym zrobić.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad tym. Im bardziej zmarszczka na jego czole się powiększała, tym bardziej wiedział, że dociera do niego to o czym on sam teraz myślał.

– Liam nas unika – burknął wreszcie, nerwowo przeczesując palcami włosy.

– Serio? Dzięki, że się podzieliłeś, bez ciebie pewnie bym na to nie wpadł – rzucił z sarkazmem Harry.

– Nie pyskuj, sarkazm w ogóle ci nie pasuje – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał nawet brać tego pod uwagę. – Myślę, że on unika mnie.

– A zrobiłeś coś, przez co może cię teraz unikać? – Harry przyglądał się mu wymownie. Zayn przewrócił oczami.

– Gdybym wiedział to czymś bym już to załatwił, nie sądzisz?

– Nie sądzę, wy obaj jesteście tak samo rozgarnięci w tym temacie i żadnemu z was specjalnie nie ufam w tym temacie.

– Dzięki, naprawdę, tego mi było jeszcze trzeba – prychnął Zayn. Wziął swój kubek i podszedł do kanapy.

– To zrobiłeś coś czy nie?

– Jezu nie wiem, może zrobiłem ale nic świadomie, nie mam pojęcia co to mogłoby być. Wydaje mi się, że to może być przeze mnie.

– Yhy – mruknął. – Szkoda, bo tak fajnie było...

– Wiem. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się wyjaśni. Poza tym, teraz i tak jest zbyt zimno żeby siedzieć tam długo.

– Może i tak ale to zawsze coś – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Dobra, miałem iść do Nicka, jakby co to do jutra! – machnął mu swoim kubkiem i wyszedł.

Zayn pokręcił głową. Dopóki Harry nic nie mówił to tego nawet nie dostrzegał, ale teraz widział to jak na dłoni. Liam go unikał. A przez to że unikał jego, unikał także Harry'ego. Jeszcze żeby wiedział co takiego zrobił...

Nagle go olśniło. Przecież mógł zapytać Louisa. Jeśli ktoś miał dać mu odpowiedź czy Liam ich unikał czy naprawdę był zajęty to był to tylko Louis. I jeśli dobrze to rozegra to może przy okazji dowiedzieć się co takiego zrobił. I kiedy.

Debatował przez chwilę sam ze sobą czy powinien zadzwonić czy napisać. Niby nic takiego a jednak wydawało się niezmiernie ważne. Zdecydował wreszcie, że lepiej będzie jak zadzwoni. Przez smsy to jednak nie to samo.

– No co tam się stało? – Louis odebrał po dwoch sygnałach i od razu przeszedł do konkretów. Jak zwykle.

– Gdzie jesteś?

– W barze.

– A jest tam już Liam?

– A powinien być?

– To ja ciebie o to pytam – powiedział, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w sercu. Był prawie pewny co usłyszy. I bardzo mu nie pasowało, że to właśnie taka odpowiedź.

– Niech będzie. Nie ma go i nie będzie, bo dzisiaj nie miało go tutaj być.

– Aha – burknął. Czyli jednak.

– A co to, przesłuchanie jakieś? Dlaczego pytasz tak właściwie?

Zayn westchnął ciężko. Znowu się komplikowało, a on nawet nie wiedział, co zrobił, że wydaje mu się, że to wszystko jego wina.

– Od jakiegoś czasu Liam nas unika. Zastanawiam się dlaczego.

– A przez nas masz na myśli...

– Mnie i Harry'ego. Wiesz o tych naszych posiadówkach na schodach z kawą? – Louis burknął coś w odpowiedzi, co Zayn uznał za potwierdzenie. – Od dobrego tygodnia za każdym razem się czymś wykręca. Dzisiaj musiał koniecznie ci pomóc w barze.

– Aha, czuję kaliber tej sytuacji... A więc nie ma go tu, nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnym pomaganiu.

– No widzisz. Więc zdecydowanie unika. Mam takie wrażenie, że to moja wina ale kompletnie nie wiem co takiego zrobiłem!

– A może czegoś nie zrobiłeś? – rzucił usłużnie Louis.

– A wiesz o czymś co powinienem zrobić a nie zrobiłem?

– Nie?

– Ja też kurwa nie wiem – parsknął. Drażniło go to jak cholera. – Nie wiem jak to naprawić.

Usłyszał głośne westchnięcie po drugiej stronie. Tak, Tommo, rozumiem cię doskonale, pomyślał, przejeżdżając sobie palcami po włosach.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak chciałbym ci pomoc... A nie mogę tego zrobić, bo nie mam pojęcia co się stało.

– To jest nas dwóch – rzucił gorzko.

– W tym temacie wiem natomiast jedno: muszę poczekać. Jeśli chcemy się czegoś dowiedzieć, muszę poczekać aż Liam sam będzie chciał to powiedzieć. A wtedy będzie można coś na to zaradzić. Wcześniej nie ma opcji, to jak krążenie we mgle. I można się tylko gorzej załatwić jak źle się to rozegra.

– Ty wiesz lepiej – westchnął. W tej kwestii lepiej dla wszystkich będzie jeśli zaufa Louisowi. – Jak się czegoś dowiesz...

– To spróbuję coś z tym zrobić. I powiem ci co spieprzyłeś żebyś mógł to odpowiednio naprawić.

– Dlaczego wszyscy od razu zakładają, że to ja coś spieprzyłam? – burknął.

– Bo to jest bliższe prawdy. I jacy wszyscy?

– Styles zapytał o podobną rzecz.

– Już myślałem że z kimś jeszcze rozmawiasz o Liamie i chciałem się poczuć oburzony.

– No to już nie musisz.

– Nie muszę. I głowa do góry jak to mówią, jak będzie wiadomo co to było, wymyślimy co z tym fantem zrobić. Na razie uzbrój się w cierpliwość.

– Nic innego mi nie pozostało.

 

***

 

Liam czuł się okropnie, unikając chłopaków. A już zwłaszcza unikając Zayna. Ale co innego mógł zrobić jeśli jego zdaniem to była jedyna dobra reakcja na to, co się stało.

Wiedział, że brzmiało to trochę jak bełkot szaleńca, ale...

Prawda była taka, że nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić po tym, co usłyszał wtedy w nocy. Mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było najlepsze rozwiązanie. 

Po prostu go unikał. Nie tak jednak, że całkowicie, po prostu ograniczał kontakt z nim do minimum. Do takiego minimum, żeby nikt nie połapał się, że coś jest nie tak.

Wiedział, że na dłuższą metę to wyjście nie zda egzaminu, zwłaszcza że za kilka dni wyjeżdżali i nie mógł tego zrobić chłopakom. Po prostu musiał przemyśleć to wszystko i zastanowić się, co powinien z tym fantem zrobić. Bo niestety, była całkiem spora rozbieżność między tym co powinien, tym co uważał, że powinien, a tym co chciał. I musiał to jakoś ze sobą pogodzić. A póki co nie miał pojęcia jak. I musiał się tego dowiedzieć względnie jak najszybciej.

Westchnął. Oszukiwanie samego siebie nikomu nie wyszło na dobre a on niewątpliwie nie będzie wyjątkiem.

Ranił ludzi. Ludzie ranili jego. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby to zdarzyło się po raz kolejny. Nie chciał, żeby jego problemy miał wpływ na Zayna. Żeby go zraniły. Nawet jeśliby chciał się tego wyprzeć, wiedział że to nic nie da. Jest zbyt pokręcony i pogubiony sam ze sobą, żeby jeszcze kogoś w to wciągać. A Zayn... Zayn był zbyt idealny, zbyt cudowny i generalnie zbyt, żeby niszczyć go byciem z takim kimś jak on.

Jakkolwiek by to smutno i żałośnie nie brzmiało. Nie każdemu pisane jest szczęście. Niektórzy chyba mają pisane być z boku tego wszystkiego i patrzeć jak szczęście przytrafia się innym.

 

***

 

**18.12.2014  czwartek **

 

Dwa dni przed wyjazdem Louis uznał, że dość już tego i postanowił w końcu dowiedzieć się, co się działo. Po rozmowie z Zaynem wiedział, że coś było ma rzeczy. Wiedział też, że brunet nie zrobił żadnego kroku w stronę Liama. Nie to, że tego nie chciał, ale wciąż jeszcze nie zaryzykował. Dlatego została mu do przepytania druga strona. A pakowanie się było odpowiednim momentem na takie rozmowy. Nie gorszym niż jakikolwiek inny.

– Liam, co jest? – zapytał niewinnym tonem. Szatyn wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

– Co? Nic nie jest, a co ma być?

– Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

Liam przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Mógł dalej iść w zaparte. Albo mógł wyrzucić to wreszcie z siebie. Druga opcja zapowiadała się o tyle lepiej, że mógł już przestać udawać i wreszcie z kimś pogadać. A Louis nadawał się do tego idealnie. 

– Pamiętasz jak ostatnio chłopaki u nas nocowali i spałem z Zaynem na kanapie? – Louis zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, po czym sobie przypomniał, bo skinął głową. – Już prawie zasypiałem, w sumie to myślałem, że się przesłyszałem i pewnie bym w to uwierzył, gdyby tego nie powtórzył. W każdym razie prawie zasypiałem kiedy... kiedy Zayn powiedział, że mnie kocha.

_Okej, tym mnie zaskoczyłeś_ , pomyślał Louis, wypowiadając jedno słowo komentarza:

– Aha.

– Aha?

– No aha. Bardziej by cię usatysfakcjonowało, gdybym powiedział nareszcie? – uniósł wymownie jedną brew, spoglądając badawczo na chłopaka. Którego tak jakby nie zadowoliło to, co usłyszał. Nawet gorzej niż to. Bardziej go... zasmuciło. 

– Wiedziałeś?

– Było widać jak na dłoni. Wszyscy to chyba widzieli – wzruszył ramionami. Nie to, żeby to była jakaś tajemnica. To że głośno nic nie mówili nie oznacza, że nie widzieli i nie rzucali sobie i im wiele mówiących spojrzeń.

– Ja nie... – szepnął smutno Liam, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w swoich kolanach. Louis ugryzł się w język, zanim nie palnął jakiegoś niepotrzebnego teraz komentarza i zamiast tego zapytał spokojnie:

– I co zrobiłeś?

– Nic.

– Jak to nic? – Po raz drugi udało mu się go zaskoczyć.

– No nic. Dalej udawałem, że śpię. Pewnie nawet nie wie, że to słyszałem.

_To zmienia trochę sytuację_ , pomyślał. I wyjaśnia dlaczego Zayn nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, że Liam zachowuje się inaczej. Myślał, że śpi kiedy to powiedział. Pokręcił głową i zapytał:

– I co ty na to?

– Nie wiem? – powiedział bezradnie. Wyglądał tak smutno, że jedyne na, co miało się ochotę to przytulić go i zrobić wszystko, żeby już nic złego go nie spotkało. – Lou, co ja mam teraz zrobić?

– A co czujesz?

Liam zastanowił się. Ciężko mu było to ogarnąć, już o zrozumieniu nie wspominając. W końcu zrezygnowany powiedział:

– Mam taki burdel w głowie, że jeszcze trochę i mi się dziwki zalęgną.

– Jaki ty się wyszczekany zrobiłeś, moja krew, zaraz się wzruszę – zapiszczał radośnie Louis. Został za to uraczony niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, no ale cóż, jak się chce trochę rozładować atmosferę i dać możliwość spojrzenia na daną sprawę z innej strony to czasami trzeba się poświęcić.

– Co ja mam zrobić?! – ukrył z rozpaczą twarz w dłoniach. Louis westchnął i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je. – Na razie go unikałem... Skoro powiedział to jak teoretycznie spałem, to pewnie przymierza się powiedzieć to naprawdę. A ja nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie wiem co czuję, nic nie wiem.

_I co ja mam ci powiedzieć_ , jęknął w myślach Louis. Gdyby to od niego zależało, już dawno Liam sam by powiedział, co trzeba Zaynowi. A tak pozostało mu bawić się w swatkę. I to na dwa fronty. Louis popatrzył w końcu na niego ze zmartwieniem malującym się w jego oczach i zaczął:

– Liam...

– Co tym razem chcesz mi powiedzieć? – burknął. Nie lubił kiedy nie wiedział czego chce, co powinien zrobić i nie lubił spojrzenia jakie miał właśnie teraz Lou. Po prostu nie. 

– W końcu będziesz musiał z nim pogadać – powiedział ostrożnie.

– Liczę, że to w końcu nigdy nie nadejdzie.

– Liam... – spróbował znowu, ale przyjaciel jedynie prychnął.

– Odpuść sobie Lou, okej, zajmij się swoim Niallem i ciesz się tym, co masz.

– W innych okolicznościach podobałoby mi się, że jesteś taki wredny i sarkastyczny. I to bardzo. Ale w tych mi się nie podoba.

Liam mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. 

– Wybacz Lou, ale odpuść sobie, przynajmniej kiedy cię o to proszę.

Siedzieli tak, nie odzywając się, nie wiadomo właściwie ile. Żaden z nich nie patrzył na zegarek, bo to nie o to chodziło. Siedzieli, bo czuli, że im obu jest to potrzebne.

– Zazdroszczę ci tego co masz, Lou – powiedział nagle, wybijając go z jego rozmyślań. To co powiedział, po raz kolejny zbiło go z tropu.

– Co? Czego?

– Nialla. Tego co macie i co będzie dalej, bo to oczywiste, że coś będzie. I to nawet duże coś.

Nie patrzył na niego. Już samo to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– Liam – powiedział stanowczo, zmuszając go tym samym, żeby wreszcie przeniósł spojrzenie ze ściany na niego. – Czy ja naprawdę mam ci przypomnieć, że mógłbyś mieć to samo?

– Nieprawda.

– Jestem pewny, że byłoby to jeszcze silniejsze i mocniejsze niż to, czego niby mi zazdrościsz.

– Wydaje ci się.

– Szczerze mówiąc to nie sądzę. Zayn cię _kocha_. Gdybyś dał mu szansę by ci to udowodnił... – Nie dokończył tej myśli, bo dostrzegł jak przyjaciel kręci głową. Bardzo intensywnie kręci głową, co było jednoznaczne z tym, że powątpiewał w jego słowa. Niestety. Dużo rzeczy byłoby prostszych, gdyby chociaż raz uwierzył w to, co mówili do niego inni. A już zwłaszcza gdyby uwierzył w to, co mówił Zayn. I co dawał mu cały czas do zrozumienia, co było chyba nawet ważniejsze niż słowa.

– Do tej pory jakoś dziwnie to okazywał.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Niby mnie kocha, ale randkował z innymi. Ciekawa taktyka.

Louis westchnął ciężko, przeklinając w myślach życiowe wybory Zayna. _Malik, nawet nie wiesz ile będziesz mi zawdzięczał i ile będziesz mi winny jeśli to wypali..._

– Liam. Nie będę próbować cię przekonać czy gorzej, zmusić do tego, żebyś w to uwierzył. Nie tędy droga. I obaj o tym wiemy. Jedynym czego chcę to żebyś był szczęśliwy. A nie jesteś. Więc mi się to bardzo nie podoba i chcę coś z tym zrobić.

– Nie...

– Nie mów, że nie muszę, bo _muszę_ , koniec kropka. Nie mogę cieszyć się z tego, co mam wiedząc, że ty tego nie masz i nie jesteś szczęśliwy. I na dokładkę widząc to wszystko, no po prostu nie. Powiedziałem co wiedziałem, proszę sobie to zapamiętać.

– Czym ja sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem...

– Zasłużyłeś na najlepsze, a ja jestem najlepszy – powiedział wcale się nie przejmując tym jak to zabrzmiało. – A Zayn wcale nie jest gorszy.

– Widzę, że jego kandydatura już dawno przeszła do ścisłego finału – parsknął, trochę sztucznie, ale co tam. Nie zamierzał wytykać mu na ile to było sztuczne, a na ile nie. 

– Wszystko co najlepsze dla mojego Liasia – przytulił go do siebie, przejeżdżając ręką po jego głowie, jakby chciał go poczochrać tylko że nie bardzo miał po czym. – A kiedy Tommo czegoś chce to Tommo dostaje.

I zamierza stanąć na rzęsach, żeby do tego doprowadzić. Przede wszystkim motywując jednego i zasadzając kopa drugiemu. Albo odwrotnie. W sumie nie zaszkodzi kiedy jeden i drugi dostanie taki sam zestaw. Może wtedy wreszcie coś z tym zrobią.

 

***

 

** 19.12.2014  piątek **

 

Następnego dnia, mimo najszczerszych chęci Louisa, wcale nie było lepiej. Wprawdzie Liam wyglądał lepiej i wydawało się, że powoli dochodził do ładu ze sobą i swoimi myślami to trochę martwiło go to jakie to były przemyślenia. No i jeszcze ten wyjazd... Nie mogą tego tak zostawić, w końcu dojdzie do tego że wybuchnie im w twarz a rykoszetem dostaną wszyscy.

– Gadałeś z nim? – zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Nie potrafił czekać w takiej niepewności.

Liam zamarł. Prawdę mówiąc bardziej spiął się niż zamarł.

– Louis...

– Odpowiedz.

– Nie – szepnął. – Nie gadałem z nim.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie potrafię, zadowolony? To chciałeś usłyszeć? – wybuchnął i odwrócił się szybko. Być może po to, żeby ukryć przed nim to jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce.

– Wiesz o tym, że w końcu będziesz musiał z nim pogadać. A już na pewno będziesz musiał przestać go unikać. Zwłaszcza, że już jutro jedziemy.

– Wiem. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że się uda tego uniknąć, ale szczerze już w to wątpię.

Louis poklepał go po plecach ze współczującą miną. W jakiejś części to rozumiał. Mimo wszystko.

– Lou... Dlaczego Zayn miałby to mówić? Dlaczego mógłby kochać mnie, mnie, kiedy może mieć każdego? – zapytał cicho. Trochę jakby nawet wbrew sobie, ale tylko trochę bo chyba nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby tego jednak nie zrobić.

– Nie wiem dlaczego miałby nie chcieć ciebie. Właśnie ciebie ze wszystkich ludzi i tak dalej – wzruszył ramionami. Liam za to prychnął i powiedział:

– Lou, no proszę cię. Doskonale wiesz dlaczego.

– Nie wiem.

– Dobra, to skoro tak to koniec rozmowy – burknął Liam i chciał wstać. Nie zdążył, bo wtedy Louis odpuścił sobie to coś, co miał pewnie zamiar jeszcze zrobić i złapał go za rękę.

– Liam, zostań. Obaj wiemy, co myślę i że wierzę w to, co mówię, nawet jeśli ty za wszelką cenę nie chcesz w to wierzyć. Nie wiem dlaczego miałby ciebie nie chcieć. Nie rozumiem tego. Jesteś zbyt zajebisty, żeby być z byle kim. Może to o to chodzi.

– Jestem tak zajebisty, że nikt mnie nie chce. Faktycznie sama zajebistość. Tyle czasu jestem sam, że niedługo chyba zapomnę jak to jest być z kimś.

– Nie zapomnisz. Masz do tego wrodzony talent.

– Wrodzony talent, żeby być czyimś chłopakiem? – prychnął. Kiedy zorientował się, że Louis mówił to jak najbardziej poważnie, zmarszczył brwi. – Jakoś chyba niekoniecznie. Ja nie widzę tych dzikich tłumów chętnych wokół mnie – rozejrzał się teatralnie.

Teraz to Louis prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

– Wolałbym, żeby to nie były dzikie tłumy tylko jedna, konkretna osoba.

– Chcieć możesz – wzruszył ramionami Liam.

– A ty nie chcesz?

– Wiele rzeczy chcę, ale nie wszystko dostanę – powiedział enigmatycznie.

Louis ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedział coś, czego potem mógłby żałować. To jego filozofowanie zaczynało już na poważnie działać mu na nerwy, ale niestety musiał to znosić. To było jak jedna z wad, które był w stanie mu wybaczyć.

– Doskonale wiesz o co pytam. To chcesz czy nie?

Liam pomruczał coś chwilę pod nosem i powiedział:

– Pewnie, że chcę, każdy chce. Chodzi mi o to, że nie każdy dostaje to, czego by chciał.

– No widzisz, a ty możesz to dostać i to jeszcze na złotej tacy, a nie chcesz tego przyjąć.

– Ja... – zaczął, ale nie dokończył. Po jego twarzy przemknęło zrozumienie dla tego, co teraz powiedział. Może nawet dotarło do niego to, co cały czas próbował mu uświadomić. _Tyle dobrego_ , pomyślał sobie Louis i drążył dalej.

– No dokładnie, ty. Kocham cię, Liam, ale czasami jesteś takim idiotą, że to aż szkoda gadać. Zastanów się czego tak właściwie chcesz i dlaczego to, co mógłby ci zaoferować Zayn to za mało.

– To nie jest za mało...

– To co w takim razie jest z tym nie tak, skoro nawet nie chcesz wziąć pod uwagę, że może cię po prostu chcieć i lubić, i kochać? Chyba że to z Zaynem jest coś nie tak. Z czymś musi być jakiś problem skoro jest jak jest.

– To nie o to chodzi.

– A o co?

Liam westchnął. Mógł przewidzieć, że to się tak skończy, że wszystko mu powie. Jak zawsze zresztą. To chyba było to coś, co sprawiało, że Louis był tak dobrym barmanem. Zaczynasz z nim rozmawiać i zanim się obejrzysz, mówisz mu wszystko. A on nie dość tego słucha to jeszcze doradza w najlepszy sposób, jaki potrafi.

– Sam nie wiem... Boję się, że się otworzę i dam temu ponieść, a on wtedy albo po jakimś czasie się znudzi i będzie chciał tylko przyjaźni... Nie wiem jakbym sobie poradził gdyby tak się stało.

– Nie masz żadnej gwarancji na to, że tak się stanie. Absolutnie żadnej. Równie dobrze to ty mógłbyś być tą osobą, która się znudzi i odejdzie. I tego też nikt nie wie.

– Nie wiem. Może masz rację, że to też jest możliwa opcja... – mina Liama wyrażała już chyba totalne zagubienie. Nie zazdrościł mu. Przede wszystkim to mu współczuł. Gdyby mógł to zdjąłby cały ten ciężar z jego barków. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jak bardzo by tego nie chciał, to nie była jego decyzja.

– Przemyśl to, okej? Ja wiem, że to straszne i w ogóle, ale nie wiesz, co się może stać. I może zamiast odmawiać sobie szczęścia, powinieneś sobie na nie pozwolić. Nawet jeśli się źle skończy, to jednak zawsze będzie trochę tego dobrego.

– Przemyślę to – powiedział w końcu, a Louis poczuł się jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton i był pierwszy na mecie.

– Jestem pewny, że tego nie pożałujesz, cokolwiek zdecydujesz – przejechał dłonią po jego głowie.

Ta obietnica to już było coś. Poza tym wierzył w mądrość swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Liam podejmie właściwą decyzje, kiedy już ogarnie szerszą perspektywę i pozwoli sobie na nie kontrolowanie wszystkiego, co go spotyka.

No i wiedział też, że Zayn był zdeterminowany i cierpliwy. I że mu zależało. Że mu zależało wystarczająco mocno, żeby przeczekać wszystko i walczyć o to, czego chce.

To nie może się nie udać.

To musi się udać. To jedyne dobre i prawdziwe rozwiązanie.

 

***


	18. Chapter 18

** 20.12.2014  sobota **

 

Wyjechali bardzo wcześnie. Niall narzekał przez dobre kilka wieczorów na to, że jadą takim bladym świtem i że na co im to w ogóle było. W końcu jednak odpuścił, prawdopodobnie przez ciągle przypominanie mu, że to przecież był jego pomysł i sam chciał tak rano jechać, bo dzięki temu będą mieli więcej czasu na miejscu. Wszystko jedno co ostatecznie podziałało, ważne, że podziałało tak jak powinno. Żaden z nich już nie komentował tak wczesnej pory.

Jechali na dwa samochody, z prostej przyczyny – nie byliby w stanie zmieścić się w jednym. Zdecydowanie kto, gdzie i jak nie było skomplikowaną procedurą logistyczną – jako że mieszkali razem, jechali jednym, a Zayn, Harry i Josh w drugim. Umówili się w konkretnym miejscu, przy drodze wylotowej z miasta. Mieli podobną trasę, a tak nie musieliby jej nadrabiać. Dlatego też teraz robili ostatnie rozeznanie czy na pewno zabrali wszystko co trzeba i zabezpieczyli w mieszkaniu co się dało. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

– Wszystko już? Harry już kilka razy dzwonił, żeby nas pospieszyć – poinformował Liam zza drzwi, kiedy wynosił ostatnią rzecz do auta.

– Tak, tak, już idziemy – powiedział Louis, obrzucając wszystko spojrzeniem po raz ostatni i wyganiając z mieszkania Nialla zamknął drzwi na wszystkie możliwe zamki.

Ulokowanie się w samochodzie zajęło im chwilę. Telefon do chłopaków i byli gotowi by ruszać.

Ledwie zdążyli dobrze odjechać spod bloku, może ze dwie, trzy ulice dalej, kiedy Niall radośnie wyciągnął kanapkę z plecaka. Siedzący z przodu Liam i Louis rzucili mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia, gapiąc się na niego we wstecznym lusterku.

– Mogę się założyć, że byłeś typem dzieciaka, który zaczynał jedzenie zanim wycieczka na dobre wyjechała z terenu szkoły – powiedział Louis kręcąc głową.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w kanapkę.

– Cóż mogę poradzić, rosnę, to potrzebuję.

– Mając dwadzieścia pięć lat? – z powątpiewaniem powiedział Lou, zerkając na niego znad kierownicy.

Niby z powątpiewaniem, ale jednak z taką dozą czułości w tym spojrzeniu, że obserwujący ich Liam nie wiedział czy ma się rozpłynąć na takie ilości słodkości, czy rozpłakać, bo on czegoś takiego nie miał, a bardzo by chciał. Odwrócił więc twarz w stronę okna, oparł czoło o szybę, patrząc bezmyślnie na mijane widoki. Bezmyślnie, bo zupełnie nie skupiał się na tym co widział, a jedynie na tym, co działo się w jego głowie.

Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej starał się nie rozpłakać. Ostatnia poważna rozmowa z Lou dała mu do myślenia. W sumie wszystkie ostatnie rozmowy dały mu do myślenia, ale ta chyba najbardziej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co teraz miał, miał na własne życzenie. I to sprawiało, że czuł się tylko gorzej. Przeczucie, że ten wyjazd dużo zmieni wcale nie poprawiało jego nastroju. To się dopiero okaże co z tego wyniknie, ale jego przeczucia, jeśli już jakieś były to rzadko się myliły. Mimo tego, nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział mu Louis. Komu jak komu, ale jemu mógł wierzyć. A skoro on mówił, że coś jest na rzeczy to może powinien wziąć to na serio pod uwagę? Może takiego czegoś właśnie mu trzeba? Właściwie mógłby powiedzieć, że wszystko się może zdarzyć i w tej chwili nie może nic zrobić, ale... Nie mógł tego powiedzieć, bo to nie była do końca prawda. 

Może coś zrobić. Wprawdzie pozostawało jeszcze to, że się tego bał, więc prawdopodobnie nic z tym jednak nie zrobi. Chociaż gdzieś głęboko miał cichą nadzieję, że może jednak. Może jednak odważy się chcieć. Może jednak odważy się spróbować i uwierzyć w słowa Zayna. Może jednak nic z tego nie wyjdzie...

Może jednak coś się po prostu zmieni. A on pozwoli sobie na te zmiany i na to, żeby miał jakiś wpływ na nie, a nie tylko będzie patrzył z boku na to jak płynie jego życie.

 

***

 

Przez to że był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie widział zmartwionego spojrzenia jakie rzucił mu Louis.

Żaden z nich natomiast nie widział spojrzenia jakie jednemu i drugiemu posłał Niall. Spojrzenia, które zapowiadało jakieś przemyślenia, a także może i jakiś plan.

Niall nie był taki głupi, jakby się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Widział, że coś się zmieniło w relacji Liama i Zayna. Nie mógł patrzeć na to jak się meczą zamiast być ze sobą. Nie oszukujmy się, każdy z nich widział, że byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Kiedy tak gapił się przez okno na mijane tereny, pilnując, żeby Louis nie skręcił tam gdzie nie trzeba, postanowił sobie, że jadą jako jedna para i dwie niedoszłe, a wrócą do Londynu jako trzy pary. Albo chociaż prawie pary, takie co tylko potrzebują jeszcze oficjalnych słów i tytułów. I on, Niall Horan miał już plan jak może pomóc, żeby to nastąpiło.

 

***

 

Na miejsce dojechali mniej więcej cztery i pół godziny później.

Dom wyglądał właściwie jak typowy dom za miastem. Piętrowy, niezbyt duży, a jednak już z zewnątrz było wiadomo, że jest wystarczająco przestronny nawet dla najbardziej wybrednych osób. Przez otaczające go z każdej strony drzewa teraz pokryte śniegiem, wyglądał wystarczająco świątecznie.

– Ej, ładnie tu.

– Przecież nie zabrałbym was w jakieś paskudne miejsce – prychnął Niall, trochę z rozbawieniem, a trochę wręcz z pogardą, która miała na celu pokazanie jak dużą ignorancją się wykazali. – Miejcie trochę wiary w gust mojego brata.

Dziesięć minut później wypakowali wszystko co trzeba z bagażników, zamknęli samochody i zaczęli wnosić wszystko do środka.

Wewnątrz był przede wszystkim przytulny. I zgodnie z tym, co sądziło się stojąc na zewnątrz, był przestronny. Poukładali swoje torby pod ścianą i rozejrzeli się ciekawie dookoła.

– Tu mamy salon, kuchnię i łazienkę, na górze jest druga i pokoje... O Boże – jęknął nagle Niall, zatykając sobie usta dłonią. Ta niespodziewana reakcja spowodowała, że oderwali się od oglądania wszystkiego wokół i swoje zainteresowanie przenieśli na blondyna.

– Co się stało?

– Chłopaki... Przepraszam, zapomniałem wam o tym powiedzieć, idiota ze mnie... Teraz pewnie się wkurzycie, bo jestem głupi, jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że to raczej ważne i że powinienem coś powiedzieć wcześniej... – jęknął, nerwowo wyłamując sobie palce.

– Czekaj, spokojnie, nie denerwuj się, tylko najpierw powiedz o co chodzi – stojący najbliżej niego Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu, chcąc zapewne tym go trochę pocieszyć czy coś w tym stylu. Zdawało się, że przyniosło to skutek raczej odwrotny, ale pewności nie mieli.

Niall przełknął głośno ślinę.

– No... zapomniałem wspomnieć... że tu są tak jakby tylko trzy sypialnie – powiedział cicho.

Nie musiał więcej dodawać, nie byli idiotami, szybko zorientowali się, co to oznacza. I dlaczego tak się tym przejął. I dlaczego tak właściwie patrzył teraz na Liama z miną, która mogła oznaczać wiele, a jakimś cudem oni wiedzieli co dokładnie.

– Liam... Przepraszam – powiedział bardzo cicho, z widocznym zawstydzeniem patrząc na szatyna. Wydawało się, że jest mu strasznie głupio i przykro, i że generalnie najlepiej by się zapadł pod ziemię. Wprawdzie nie do końca zrozumiałe było dlaczego przejął się tym aż tak, ale może zwyczajnie nie potrafili na to spojrzeć z szerszej perspektywy.

– Po pierwsze nie wiem dlaczego to mnie przepraszasz, po drugie przecież nic się nie stało – Liam jak widać, uznał że powinien się odezwać. I zrobił to zgodnie ze swoimi przemyśleniami na ten temat. Nie wiedział jak reszta, ale on naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. I chociaż miał pewne podejrzenia to jednak nie mógł tego nijak ocenić bez dokładniejszych informacji.

– No ale ty i...

_A więc jednak dobrze przypuszczałem_ , jęknął w myślach. Zanim jednak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Louis zrobił to za niego krótkim:

– Niall, nie.

Zayn westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

– Wiem, że zauważyliście – machnął ręką między sobą a Liamem. – Ale nie jesteśmy tutaj po to, żeby wam zepsuć święta. I sobie też.

– Chyba się nie pozabijamy – powiedział cicho Liam, udając, że nie słyszał wcześniejszych słów. Rzucił też niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Zayna.

– Wolałbym żebyście robili co innego – mruknął Louis, szturchając ledwie zauważalnie Nialla, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma już nic więcej nie mówić. Udał też, że w ogóle nie zauważył spojrzenia Liama.

– Damy radę, nie przejmujcie się tym. To skoro już mamy to ustalone, to może pójdziemy rozlokować się w tych pokojach? Co wy na to? – Liam klasnął w dłonie, niby że z takim entuzjazmem. Wiedział, że raczej żaden nie da się tym oszukać, ale nikt nie broni spróbować.

– Może być. To ile, godzina starczy? – zaproponował Niall, a oni zgodnie pokiwali głowami. – To za godzinę tutaj.

 

***

 

Liam i Zayn zajęli ostatnią licząc od strony schodów sypialnię. Była dość duża. Na środku stało wielkie łóżko, spokojnie trzyosobowe. Po jego obu stronach stały małe szafeczki, a w kącie znajdowała się spora szafa. Typowa sypialnia, nic dodać, nic ująć. Nikt nie pomyślałby, że ta jedna rzecz może wprowadzić tyle zamieszania.

A jednak.

Ale nie ma takich problemów, żeby nie dało się ich rozwiązać. No, może i są, ale ten na pewno do nich nie należał. Przynajmniej Liam miał taką nadzieję.

– Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz być ze mną w pokoju... Jeśli nie chcesz spać ze mną na jednym łóżku, bo nic innego nas tutaj nie czeka... – zaczął niepewnie Zayn.

– To nie o to chodzi – przerwał mu, podchodząc do okna. Dzięki temu brunet nie widział jak bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce. – Chyba nie uniknę powiedzenia prawdy – westchnął. Zebrał się w sobie i powiedział: – Kiedy spaliście u nas przed wyjazdem, słyszałem... Słyszałem jak powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

– Och – rzucił tylko Zayn. Pięknie. – Liam...

– Chodzi o to, że... że ja nie wiem czego chcę. Nie chcę cię odrzucić, bo po prostu nie potrafię, może nawet nie chcę, ale nie umiem się jeszcze zaangażować tak, jak ty byś tego chciał. Przepraszam... Przepraszam, że jestem taką ofiarą i przepraszam, że nic nie powiedziałem...

– Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że nie poszło o coś, co zrobiłem świadomie – usłyszał, że brunet do niego podchodzi. Już miał się spiąć, ale Zayn nie zrobił nic więcej. Stanął blisko niego i nic więcej.

– Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, Zayn... Mówię ci to po to, żebyś mógł sobie odpuścić, jeśli czekanie na to aż poukładam sobie co trzeba w głowie to dla ciebie za dużo.

Poczuł jak ręce chłopaka oplatają go w pasie. I wbrew temu, co myślał jeszcze chwilę temu, wcale nie miał ochoty się odsunąć, wzdrygnąć czy chociaż spiąć. Wręcz przeciwnie. To było miłe. I zaskakujące.

– Poczekam – powiedział tylko. I Liam wiedział, że to było dokładnie to, co chłopak uważał. I to było dość... uspokajające. I bezpieczne. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł, że jest dla niego jakaś nadzieja. Pieprzone światełko w tunelu.

Jeszcze żeby nie okazało się nadjeżdżającym pociągiem to byłoby cudownie.

 

*** 

 

– Niall, co to miało być? – zapytał Louis, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Byli w swojej sypialni, więc mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Tym bardziej, że ich sypialnią była ta przy samych schodach, co oznaczało, że obiekty ich rozmowy przebywały dwa pokoje dalej. A przez rumor jaki w środkowym pokoju robili Josh i Harry, zainteresowani musieliby mieć nadnaturalny słuch. A nie mieli, więc rozmowa mogła przebiegać normalnie.

– Co?

– No to... – zastanowił się przez moment, po czym powiedział, naśladując nieco ton Nialla: – Strasznie was przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem wam o tym powiedzieć?

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się zrozumienie. A także uśmieszek zadowolenia. To było coś, co zbiło Louisa z tropu.

– Możliwe, że trochę przesadziłem z tym przerażeniem i graniem, no ale chyba podziałało.

Louis patrzył na niego jakby już naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi.

– Co? – powtórzył.

– To było specjalnie? Widziałem, że coś się ostatnio między nimi stało i to nie w taki sposób, w jaki by mi pasował. Znam Liama wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że czasami trzeba go postawić pod ścianą, żeby coś zrozumiał. Więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że jak się ich zmusi, żeby byli razem w pokoju i musieli spać na jednym łóżku... – uśmiechnął się lekko złośliwie. – Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże i dzięki temu szybciej się zejdą, oni muszą być razem, po prostu muszą, są dla siebie stworzeni. Nie mogę już patrzeć jak się męczą, kiedy mogliby być tak kurewsko szczęśliwi...

Szatyn przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na swojego chłopaka, najpierw z niedowierzaniem, które przerodziło się w dumę. W końcu powiedział, niemal wszechwiedzącym tonem:

– Pomoże. Jestem praktycznie pewny, że pomoże. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Spiskujesz, aktorstwo normalnie pierwsza klasa, sam bym chyba tego lepiej nie rozegrał.

– Miałem się od kogo uczyć – powiedział, przysuwając się do niego. Louis roześmiał się, kiedy zawiesił wzrok na jego ustach i sugestywnie przygryzł swoją wargę. Pocałował go, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Pocałunek trwał dobrą chwilę. A kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, ciężko oddychając, Niall dodał: 

– Jeśli to nie pomoże, to ja już nie wiem, co jeszcze może to zrobić... – musnął jeszcze raz jego wargi i podniósł się z łóżka. Ruszył w stronę swojej walizki i zaczął wywalać z niej rzeczy. Wtedy przyszło mu coś do głowy. – Dlaczego Liam nie pozwala sobie być szczęśliwy?

– Żeby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno wepchnąłbym go w pewne wytatuowane i bardzo go pragnące ramiona. Ale że niestety nie ma tak dobrze, to sam widzisz jak jest – westchnął ciężko Louis. Oparł się wygodniej na łóżku i kontynuował: – Cały problem leży w tym, że Li nie wierzy w to, że mógłby być szczęśliwy. I że to, co czuje do niego Zayn, jest prawdziwe. I chociaż wiem, że biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeżył do tej pory, to ma zupełne prawo do tego, żeby tak uważać, to jednak chciałbym, żeby zrobił ten jeden wyjątek i chociaż, kurwa, spróbował.

– Bo Zayn jest tego warty. A Liam jeszcze bardziej.

– Właśnie dlatego są dla siebie idealni – pokiwał głową. – Żebym mógł coś zrobić, już dawno bym to zrobił. Ale teraz to już wszystko zależy tylko od nich. No, prawie wszystko, ale akurat to najważniejsze. 

– Miejmy więc nadzieję, że się poukłada i oni też będą wreszcie szczęśliwi tak jak na to zasługują – mruknął Niall, siadając z powrotem na łóżku. Louis od razu przysunął się do niego i położył głowę na jego kolanach.

W tym przypadku nadzieja zdawała się być jedynym, co im pozostało.

 

***

 

Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy już spali, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało, Liam miał chwilę na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Czuł, że ten wyjazd wiele zmieni i że będzie bardzo emocjonujący, ale chyba nie spodziewał się, że aż tak i że wszystko rzuci się na niego tak gwałtownie.

Widok spokojnie śpiącego Zayna tylko wszystko podkręcał. Jeszcze wczoraj słuchał Louisa mówiącego o tym, że musi coś zrobić z tą sytuacją, a teraz nagle nie dość byli w jednym pokoju to jeszcze musieli spać w jednym łóżku.

Z jednej strony marzenie. Nie raz już wyobrażał sobie, jak to jest zasypiać przytulonym do niego. Teraz być może będzie miał okazje się o tym przekonać. Albo i nie, bo tak od razu przecież nie będzie się do niego przytulał. Wyszedłby na niezdecydowanego desperata albo jeszcze gorzej.

Z drugiej strony jednak... Przerażało go to. Chciał tego, ale przerażało go, że będzie tak blisko Zayna. Nie wiedział też co by zrobił, gdyby tak się stało. Chciał tego i bał się tego. Ale wiedział też, że musi w końcu coś zdecydować. Albo w jedną stronę albo w drugą. Nie może siedzieć tak pośrodku. Nie może już dłużej trzymać Zayna w takiej niepewności.

_Dobra. Jeśli zejdziemy na ten temat, jeśli zapyta... to dam temu szansę,_ pomyślał. _Dam jemu szansę. I sobie w sumie też. Jeśli oczywiście taki temat się pojawi._

Z takim postanowieniem położył się wreszcie po swojej stronie łóżka. Starał się jak mógł, żeby nie obudzić Zayna. Mimo to chłopak nawet przez sen musiał wyczuć, że Liam się położył, bo przysunął się do niego, oplatając go w pasie ręką. Liam zamarł i dopiero po chwili zaczął się odprężać. To było lepsze niż sobie wyobrażał. A chłopak nawet nie robił tego świadomie. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale nie wiedział czy powinien.

 

***

 

** 21.12.2014  niedziela **

 

Następny dzień rozpoczęli właściwie koło południa. Nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, skoro poprzedniego wieczoru długo siedzieli przy kominku, gadając o wszystkim i niczym, dziwne by było, jakby wstali wczesnym rankiem. A po drugie, w końcu mieli zasłużone wolne. Poza tym opracowywali bardzo ogólny plan dotyczący tego, co powinni zrobić w czasie tego wyjazdu. Żadnych szczegółów, wytycznych kiedy konkretnie mają się za co zabrać.

– A temu co? – zapytał Niall, wchodząc do kuchni. Z salonu dochodziły śpiewy Louisa, które występowały jednocześnie z jego dzikimi tańcami wokół choinki. Jeszcze bez ozdób, ponieważ ubieranie choinki mieli zaplanowane na później. Przezornie uznali, że lepiej przeznaczyć na to więcej czasu. Sądząc po tym, co działo się zanim w ogóle była ubrana, był to bardzo dobry ruch.

– Odprawia jakieś tańce plemienne czy coś – wzruszył ramionami Liam, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

– Tomlinson, opanuj się, kiedy ty wreszcie zaczniesz być poważny? – rozległ się na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół poważny głos Harry’ego.

– Dzisiaj ustanawiam dzień bycia niepoważnym! – Oznajmił nagle Louis. – Wszystko dozwolone, żadnego bycia, tfu, poważnym! Choćbyśmy się mieli cofnąć do przedszkola i rzucać klockami.

– Klocków brak na stanie, ale jeśli już rzucać to proponuję bitwę na śnieżki – rzucił Liam.

Louisowi zaświeciły się oczęta, zresztą pozostali też nie wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar bardzo protestować.

– Liam, jesteś genialny! – rzucił się na niego, ściskając go mocno. Szatyn roześmiał się głośno. – Chcę go w drużynie. I... jak myślisz, Li, Harry czy Josh?

– A nas to czemu nawet nie bierzesz pod uwagę, ja się pytam? – zaśmiał się Niall, udając oburzenie.

– Żeby było weselej – odparł niewzruszenie Louis. – Więc?

– To może Josh – chłopak podszedł do nich, szczerząc się jak wariat i przybił im piątki. – Ubaw będzie przedni, już to czuję.

Zabawa była istotnie niezła. Dużo śmiechu, dużo wywracania się w największe zaspy. Gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz na nich popatrzył, uznałby pewnie, że zamienili się w dzieci. A oni mieli to zupełnie gdzieś. Najważniejsze teraz było dowalić śnieżką wrogowi i nie dać się. Cała reszta musiała ustawić się w kolejce i poczekać.

Liam od dłuższej chwili ukrywał się za sporą stertą drewna. Jak się okazało to było całkiem niezłe miejsce, prawie strategiczne, miał dobry widok na całe pole bitwy jak je określili i teoretycznie był niewidoczny. Poczuł się chyba zbyt bezpiecznie, bo przestał na jakiś czas rozglądać się na boki. I to był jego błąd. O którym przekonał się dopiero kiedy wylądował na śniegu, uświadamiając sobie, że któryś z chłopaków zdołał podejść go od tyłu.

Jak się okazało był to Zayn, który siedział na nim okrakiem.

– I co teraz?

– Mam jeszcze ręce – odparł i chwycił w dłonie tyle śniegu ile był w stanie i rzucił go w twarz brunetowi. Ten oczywiście zaczął prychać, otrzepując się z białego puchu, który wpadł mu do oczu jak i osiadł na twarzy. Przy głośnym śmiechu patrzącego na to Liama.

– Ktoś tu gra nieczysto – wymruczał, łapiąc go za nadgarstki i przyciskając je go śniegu. Przez co prawie na nim leżał. Mimowolnie przeniósł spojrzenie na usta Liama, które było zdecydowanie za blisko i tylko nieokreślone pokłady silnej woli sprawiły, że oderwał od nich wzrok i skupił się dla odmiany na spojrzeniu chłopaka. Ciężko powiedzieć czy to było mniej niebezpieczne czy nie. On nie potrafił.

– Jak ja ci zaraz pogram nieczysto... – szepnął Liam, robiąc to co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. Czyli poruszył biodrami w sposób, który spowodował, że obaj jęknęli głośno, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. To było zbyt fantastyczne uczucie, żeby byli w stanie to zrobić. I żeby chcieli to zrobić.

I zdecydowanie nie był to dobry ruch, skoro z niewinnej zabawy małych chłopców przeszli do zabawy bardzo dużych chłopców i tych raczej niezbyt grzecznych.

Ale wtedy pojawiło się coś, co można było uznać za przekleństwo. Ale też za bardzo przydatny zwrot akcji.

A tym czymś był głos Louisa, który dochodził gdzieś z przeciwnego końca podwórka.

– Hej! Żadnego molestowania, Malik! Ja wszystko widzę!

Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odkrzyknął:

– To nie ja molestuję, to mnie molestują! Coś słabo widzisz, skoro takie rzeczy mówisz!

– Chciałbyś – wymruczał Liam, a Zayn przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. Szatyn przyglądał mu się niepewnie, ale jednocześnie z jakimś takim wyzwaniem w oczach. 

– Nie tylko tego, ale wiesz, możemy o tym porozmawiać w innych okolicznościach – nachylił się jeszcze niżej, tak że ustami dotykał jego ucha i dodał szeptem: – I bez świadków.

Liam zadrżał i właściwie żaden nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć czy z zimna czy ze zgoła innych powodów.

Nie mieli okazji zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, bo usłyszeli kroki a raczej świadczące o nich skrzypienie śniegu i nagle po ich stronie ściany z drewna pojawiła się pozostała czwórka. Zastając dość interesujący obrazek.

Niall zagwizdał, podczas gdy reszta roześmiała się, pewnie na jego reakcję na ten widok, ale kto ich tam wiedział.

– Dobra, ja rozumiem, że wam tu dobrze, ale może przenieśmy się gdzieś, gdzie nam tyłki nie przymarzną – powiedział Louis, uznając że wszelkie komentarze są zbędne. Czym pewnie zaskoczył zwłaszcza Liama, ale cóż. Na komentarz również przyjdzie czas.

– Ten jeden raz się z tobą zgodzę – oznajmił Zayn, podnosząc się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Liama, żeby pomóc mu wstać. – Ale w zamian za to robisz nam kakao.

– Niech będzie. Niech stracę, ale niech będzie.

I cała szóstka otrzepując się ze śniegu ruszyła z powrotem do domu. A wynik? Jaki wynik, przecież nie grali po to, by wygrać, a po to, żeby grać. A przynajmniej tak to tłumaczyli, kiedy siedząc z gorącym kakao przy kominku próbowali połapać się, kto kogo pokonał.

 

***

 

** 23.12.2014  wtorek **

 

Dwa dni przed świętami i jeden dzień przed urodzinami Louisa mieli już właściwie wszystko przygotowane. Jako że większość jedzenia była już gotowa, Niall mógł sobie pozwolić na przykład na coś ala gotowanie na ekranie.

– I wlewamy to na patelnie, mieszamy, a to wszystko robi gulu gulu – poinformował uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy zawartość naczynia zabulgotała radośnie. Obserwujący to chłopcy ryknęli śmiechem.

– Nigdy nie myślałeś o tym, żeby nagrywać to jak gotujesz i wrzucać filmiki do internetu? – zapytał wciąż chichocząc Josh. Harry pokiwał energicznie głową na ten pomysł i dodał od siebie:

– To byłby hit!

Niall pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem.

– Nie, wystarczy mi to, że gotuję w restauracji i jeszcze mogę dla was. Poza tym, podobno mieliśmy nagrywać inne rzeczy, ja wciąż na to czekam.

– Na nagrywanie seks taśmy? – Zayn był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, kiedy to mówił.

– Nie i doskonale o tym wiecie! – wykrzyknął, chcąc, żeby to do nich dotarło przez te ich wszystkie śmiechy i żarciki, które ciężko było zrozumieć, ale i tak dawali sobie jakoś radę.

– Dobra, dobra, chłopcy, musimy się za to ostro wziąć – zarządził Louis, przerywając temat taśm.

– Za robienie seks taśmy? – rzucił niewinnie Liam.

– Za to możesz się wziąć sam, przecież ci nie bronię. Osobnika do duetu nawet już masz na stanie... – popatrzył bardzo wymownie i bardzo sugestywnie w stronę Zayna. Który przewrócił oczami. A Liam zaczerwienił się i zagapił na swoje stopy.

– Powiedział, co wiedział – prychnął żartobliwie Niall, w ogóle nie przejmując się środkowym palcem, który chłopak posłał w jego stronę. – Skoro nic nie robicie to się chociaż przydajcie i pomyślcie nad tym.

Po paru czy tam parunastu komentarzach jak to oni przecież cały czas pomagają, ale nie chcą się za bardzo mieszać do jego królestwa, w końcu uznali że mogą się ostatecznie zastanowić. Zawsze to będzie jakiś punkt wyjścia jak już zaczną nagrywać na poważnie.

Kilka godzin później mieli już postanowione. Nagrają co najmniej trzy piosenki, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy dokończą te, które są najbliższe skończenia. Im będzie więcej tym oczywiście lepiej.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

** 24.12.2014  środa **

 

Urodziny Louisa spędzili dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Czyli nie robiąc nic poza graniem na konsoli, graniem na gitarach, które oczywiście były w domu. Dom jakiegokolwiek Horana nie mógł się obyć bez gitary, to się wiedziało samo przez się. Poza tym gadali o poważnych rzeczach i głupotach, a także jedli i pili, i dobrze się bawili. Obiecali sobie, że w święta nie będą pić niczego mocniejszego niż piwo, ale dzisiaj jeszcze mogli, no i okazja była zacna.

Gdzieś koło południa Louis dostał odśpiewane czy też raczej wykrzyczane życzenia od sióstr. Jay przezornie zadzwoniła do niego dopiero wtedy, zakładając, że wcześniej niż po jedenastej nie miało to sensu, bo jej kochany synek wciąż jeszcze będzie spał. I właściwie się nie pomyliła, więc wtedy był już przytomny. I chociaż trochę było mu szkoda, że nie ma go z nimi to jednak specjalnie nie dane mu było to odczuć. Znaczy, specjalnie nie miał kiedy się nad tym zastanowić. Dziewczynki szybko go zagadały, już nie mówiąc o jego mamie, a potem chłopcy przejęli pałeczkę.

W kwestii prezentów Louis zawsze był dość drażliwy można powiedzieć. Odkąd Liam pamiętał, zawsze miał pretensje, że dostaje jeden prezent na urodziny i święta, a nie tak jak inne dzieci oddzielnie. Dlatego też odkąd mógł, dawał mu dwa. Zazwyczaj było tak, że jeden był czymś większym i bardziej kosztownym, a ten drugi to było na przykład coś, co zrobił własnoręcznie. W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że prezenty które zrobiło się samemu, mają w sobie tą cząstkę serca, jaką wkłada się w przygotowanie.

W tym roku postawili podarować mu coś praktycznego, ale i dającego dużo frajdy. Padło na nowy laptop. Od dłuższego czasu narzekał, że z jego komputerem coś było nie tak, a dobrego sprzętu nigdy za wiele. Tym bardziej, że żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby dołączyć się do dwóch prezentów. Każdy wziął pod uwagę coś od siebie, bardziej sentymentalne niż materialne, ale także materialne w stylu płyta czy gra. Dlatego też laptop wydawał się być odpowiednim pomysłem.

I sądząc po reakcji Louisa, był zdecydowanie trafiony.

– No, to wypijmy za to, żebyś nam rósł duży i zdrowy, i żebyś był szczęśliwy, bo szczęśliwy Lou to Lou, z którym można wytrzymać! – wykrzyknął Liam, unosząc do góry szklankę ze swoim drinkiem. Reszta roześmiała się głośno. To nie był ich pierwszy toast i wciąż nie ostatni, nic więc dziwnego, że nawet adresat uznał, że ten jeden raz może się nie oburzyć, a nawet za to wypić. Bo dlaczego właściwie miałby tego nie zrobić.

_Urodziny ma się raz w roku_ _,_ _a jak się świętuje w dobrym towarzystwie to aż żal nie korzystać_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się do chłopaków.

 

***

 

Liam od dłuższego czasu siedział na parapecie. Chłopcy już spali, zmęczeni długim świętowaniem louisowych urodzin. Było już spokojnie koło trzeciej w nocy, tak mu się wydawało. Herbata w kubku, który trzymał w dłoniach, dawno już ostygła.

Zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim. Po raz kolejny zresztą. Rozważał po kolei wszystkie za i przeciw, i wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. Tak jak powiedział Zaynowi, sam już nie wiedział czego chce. A może raczej nie wiedział czy może sobie pozwolić na to czego chce. Jedno co wiedział, to to że nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby stracić jego przyjaźń. Nie może, po prostu nie może. Nie chce tego. Nie chce go ranić. Nie przeżyłby tego, gdyby go zranił, gdyby wiedział, że to przez niego Zayn cierpi. Dlatego też uważał, że nie może go mieć i nie może chcieć z nim być. A przynajmniej do tej pory tak było.

I może to był jego błąd. Może właśnie ten jeden raz powinien pomyśleć o sobie. I zrobić to, czego chce, żyć chwilą i tym, co teraz, a nie martwić się konsekwencjami, które może będą, a może nie. A już na pewno nie powinien aż tak martwić się tym, że zrani Zayna. Jakimś dziwnym trafem nie martwiło go, że on może równie dobrze zranić jego. Znaczy, martwiło go to, był wręcz przerażony tą wizją, ale to wszystko się w jakiś koszmarnie skomplikowany sposób ze sobą mieszało. Potrafił dostrzec to, czego się obawiał i to, co mógłby, a co powinien nawet zrobić.

Tylko problem polegał na tym, że to się łatwo mówi a wprowadzić w życie to jest już gorzej.

Nagle kubek w jego rękach został wymieniony na inny, gorący z parującą zawartością.

Podniósł wzrok do góry, napotykając spojrzenie Louisa. Zainteresowane i zmartwione spojrzenie.

– Czy powinienem pozwolić sobie zrobić coś, czego chcę i nie myśleć o konsekwencjach? – zapytał, kiedy Louis usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

– Zdecydowanie. Chyba że chcesz czegoś, co sprawi, że ten wybór mnie nie zadowoli.

Louis powiedział to specjalnie, wiedział o tym. Liam uśmiechnął się słabo. Jakby nie mógł zmusić swoich mięśni do pracy. Zdawało się to mieć jakiś związek z myślą, jaka od jakiegoś czasu siedziała w jego głowie, tylko do tej pory nie dopuszczał jej do głosu. A teraz nosił się z powiedzeniem o tym przyjacielowi. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się, żeby wydusić z siebie trzy słowa.

– Chyba się zakochałem.

– To bardzo dobre wieści. I bardzo dobra zachcianka i zdecydowanie zadowalająca mnie zachcianka. A brzmimy jakby to była tragedia, bo...

– To jest tragedia – powiedział ponuro.

– Przesadzasz. To bardzo fajna sprawa! Kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?

– Skąd wiesz, że to chłopak, a nie dziewczyna? – Dobra, wiedział, że przekracza pewną granicę, której lepiej nie powinien, co było doskonale widać po minie, jaką miał przyjaciel.

– Wiem takie rzeczy, umiem rozpoznać, kiedy jest to chłopak, a kiedy dziewczyna. A teraz jest to zdecydowanie posiadacz penisa. Więc kto?

– Zabaw mnie, zgaduj, masz trzy szanse.

– Jedna mi wystarczy – zatrzymał się, żeby zrobić odpowiednią, podnoszącą emocje przerwę, w trakcie której od niechcenia strzelił sobie kostkami w palcach, po czym odrzekł dramatycznym tonem: – Zayn.

Co absolutnie nie zdziwiło Liama. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Czasami mnie przeraża jak dobrze mnie znasz.

– Nie oszukuj się, wcale cię nie przeraża – Cóż mógł zrobić, mógł jedynie pokiwać głową, zgadzając się z jego słowami. – I co zamierzasz z tą czarnowłosą tragedią zrobić?

– Nic – wzruszył ramionami.

– Liam... – Louis zmrużył oczy.

– No a co mogę zrobić? – zapytał patrząc na niego bezradnie. Louis zastanowił się, chcąc ubrać w odpowiednie słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć.

– Zastanów się nad tym. Bo na dobrą sprawę już jest za późno na to, żeby powiedzieć nie temu uczuciu. Wybacz, ale tak jest. To że zmuszasz się, by w to wierzyć, nie sprawi, że my będziemy widzieć inaczej. To nie sprawi, że Zayn zacznie czuć inaczej.

– Nie chcę go zranić...

– Nie zranisz go. Na pewno nie bardziej niż kiedy nie dajesz mu szansy.

– Sam wiesz najlepiej jak bardzo jestem popieprzony. Ranię ludzi. Niszczę ludzi. A co najgorsze zawodzę ludzi, na których mi zależy – spuścił wzrok na ziemię, nie mógł powstrzymać łez, ale zrobiło mu się lżej, że mógł powiedzieć to na głos. I to właśnie Louisowi.

– Mnie nie zraniłeś, nie zniszczyłeś i nigdy nie zawiodłeś. I to się nie stanie, ten fakt się nigdy nie zmieni. A już przede wszystkim to się nie stanie w naszym małym kółeczku różańcowym.

– Lou... A co jeśli?

– Liam – powiedział stanowczo, zmuszając go, żeby na niego spojrzał. – Nie ma jeśli. To. Się. Nie. Stanie. Jasne?

– Chciałbym w to wierzyć.

– Uwierz w to. Po prostu w to uwierz – powiedział, przytulając go do siebie. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Jeśli to tak bardzo cię martwi i powstrzymuje od bycia szczęśliwym to porozmawiaj z nim. Powiedz mu o tym.

– Może powinienem...

– Nie może. Powinieneś. I porozmawiasz. Tak?

– Tak. Porozmawiam. Dzięki, Lou.

– Nie masz za co dziękować. Zrobię wszystko, żeby mój mały braciszek był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli to oznacza skopanie mu tyłka czy kilku innych i wybicie głupich pomysłów z głowy.

Uśmiechnął się, trochę wymuszenie, ale jakieś ślady szczerości się w tym znalazły. Nie było to dużo, ale całkiem nieźle rokowało na przyszłość.

 

***

 

** 25.12.2014  czwartek **

 

Pierwszy dzień świąt minął im na nierobieniu niczego. Nie odnosiło się to do jednak myślenia, bo w tej kwestii niektórzy mieli całkiem dużo do zrobienia. A raczej do przemyślenia.

Na przykład Liam, który chwilami czuł się już nieco przytłoczony i sam do końca nie wiedział czy powinien skupić się na ogarnięciu swoich uczuć do Zayna, przemyślenia rozmowy z Louisem, co w sumie odnosiło się do tego samego, czy może zwyczajnie świętować razem z chłopakami.

W międzyczasie notował w głowie pomysły co do kolejnej piosenki. Miał całkiem spore przeczucie, że jak już to pozbiera do przysłowiowej kupy to wyjdzie z tego coś dobrego. Albo nawet więcej niż dobrego. Ale to się dopiero okaże.

Żaden z chłopaków nie protestował widząc go siedzącego z notesem. Właściwie czuli się delikatnie nie w porządku, bo przecież przyjechali też po to, żeby ruszyć dalej pomysł z zespołem. A jak na razie niewiele zrobili poza rzuceniem kilku pomysłów na tekst czy melodię.

I jeśli wieczorem można było zastać bardzo uroczy widoczek przedstawiający całą szóstkę przed kominkiem, z czego piątka miała w rękach otworzone notesy to nikt nic nie powiedział. Może tylko Josh mógłby, bo on był najbardziej poszkodowany w tym towarzystwie, ale dawał sobie radę i zbyt głośno nie narzekał. A wręcz nawet im pomagał, czy to zaglądając przez ramię i podrzucając swoje opcje, czy też kiedy dzielili się z resztą czymś, co właśnie przyszło im do głowy.

_Takie święta to są święta_ , pomyślał Liam, kiedy kilka godzin później siedział w fotelu w ich pokoju. Zayn spał już od jakiegoś czasu, wyglądając nieziemsko. Zawsze zresztą tak wyglądał, ale kiedy spał... Kiedy spał, jego nieziemskość przekraczała wszystkie możliwe granice.

Pokręcił głową, wracając wzrokiem do zapisanej kartki. _Ciekawe jak długo zajmie im domyślenie się_ _,_ _o kim jest ta piosenka..._ , westchnął. Był zadowolony z tego, co stworzył. Chociaż zadowolony to i tak za mało. Zachwycony będzie jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy będzie miał odpowiednią melodię. Ale to już bliżej niż dalej, kiedy będzie gotowy pokazać to chłopakom, będzie miał odpowiednią.

– Li... – usłyszał cichy głos Zayna. – Nie siedź za długo...

– Śpij, Zayn, już się kładę – odparł, odkładając wszystko na stolik. Zdjął z siebie bluzę i rzucił ją na fotel, po czym położył się obok chłopaka.

– Przepraszam – wymruczał brunet, obejmując go ramieniem. Liam spojrzał na niego, nie do końca wiedząc jak to odebrać.

– Za co?

– Za to, że z tobą śpi mi się o niebo lepiej. I za to, że nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie w twojej obecności – nawet jeśli nie był do końca wybudzony, to i tak uśmiechał się teraz do niego.

Zaczerwienił się, ale nie odsunął się. I nie zdobił niczego, co mogło dać do zrozumienia, że nie chciał tego czy nie był zainteresowany. Zamiast tego zachichotał i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby pogładzić go delikatnie po policzku.

– A kto powiedział, że musisz za to przepraszać? Dobranoc – powiedział miękko, a Zayn w odpowiedzi tylko przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej i ponownie zasnął.

_Powiedz mi co zrobiłem_ _,_ _że zasłużyłem na coś tak pięknego_ , zanucił w głowie Liam. Tak, zdecydowanie to będzie coś, kiedy już skończę. Zasnął, mając w głowie kilka naprawdę dobrych melodii, które tylko czekały na to, żeby je spisać. I zrobi to. Tak szybko jak się uda.

 

***

 

** 26.12.2014  piątek **

 

Drugiego dnia musieli trochę poczekać, zanim mogli wręczyć sobie prezenty. Już kilka dni wcześniej wspólnie zarządzili, że ten jeden raz postarają się nie zrywać bladym świtem tylko poczekają trochę dłużej na tą atrakcję. Jak to określił Niall, najwcześniej po jedenastej, pod żadnym pozorem nie wcześniej. Nie było to zadanie łatwe, ale jakoś im się to udało. 

Radzili sobie lepiej lub gorzej, jeśli obudzili się wcześniej to siedzieli na tyle cicho na ile byli w stanie i zajmowali się tym czym mogli, aby tylko czas mijał szybciej.

Zabawnie musiało wyglądać jak tak około południa cała szóstka wyjrzała ostrożnie przez drzwi czy już można wychodzić czy nie. I trochę się każdy z nich zdziwił kiedy zobaczył pozostałych robiących to samo. Zdziwienie szybko zmieniło się w rozbawienie i śmiejąc się głośno, ruszyli na dół.

Zresztą za prezenty zabrali się i tak jeszcze później, bo musieli najpierw coś zjeść. Bez jedzenia to nie to samo i nikomu nie byłoby lepiej. A tak z pełnymi żołądkami mogli się już zacząć bawić w mikołajów.

A ich prezenty w tym roku składały się z dwóch części. Jedną były rzeczy typowo materialne, jak to sobie nazwali. Postawili przede wszystkim na książki i płyty. Drugą część stanowiły natomiast prezenty od serca – nie mające może czasami zbyt dużej wartości materialnej, ale posiadające wartość sentymentalną.

– Dobra dupki, pierwsza część już rozdana, więc jedziemy z drugą – zarządził Louis. Na pierwszy ogień poszły te bardziej materialne, więc ta ciekawsza dopiero była przed nimi. I nie mogli się już doczekać. – Josh, jedziesz pierwszy.

Nie skomentowali już tych dupków, to byłoby niepotrzebne przeciąganie tematu. Josh skinął głową i ze stojącej obok jego krzesła papierowej torebki wyciągnął pięć niewielkich pudełeczek.

– Mam nadzieję, że wam się to spodoba. I że będzie pasowało – powiedział wręczając im je po kolei, zgodnie z tym, co było napisane na pudełku.

Jak się okazało, znajdowały się tam profesjonalne odsłuchy. Dla każdego z innym, charakterystycznym znaczkiem. Od razu wzięli się za przymierzanie.

– Ej, one pasują idealnie, jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Louis, oglądając swoje z każdej strony.

– Tej trójki – Josh wskazał na Liama, Harry’ego i Zayna – już miałem, wzory leżały w dobrym miejscu w gabinecie Nicka. To nie było trudne je znaleźć, jeśli wiedziało się gdzie ich szukać. Za to twoje i Nialla to trochę sposobem a trochę szczęściem, tym bardziej się cieszę, że są okej.

– Intryguje mnie jaki to był sposób.

– Chyba jednak nie chcesz wiedzieć – Josh nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Utkwione w nim spojrzenie Louisa na pewno mu nie pomagało, dlatego też pewnie czekał i modlił się praktycznie o to, żeby któryś się odezwał. I tym kimś okazał się być Niall.

– Są bardziej niż okej jeśli o mnie chodzi – rzucił, oglądając swoje z irlandzką flagą. Kiedy przyjrzeli się bliżej i porównali ze sobą wszystkie, zrozumieli że Josh postarał się, żeby zawierały coś charakterystycznego i ważnego dla każdego z nich.

– Żebyście byli przygotowani na wasze przyszłe koncerty – rzucił jeszcze Josh, czując się już pewniej. Widział, że byli naprawdę zadowoleni.

– Och to urocze, że wróżysz nam taką karierę.

– Wiesz Harry, nie po to pisałem się na pomoc w nagrywaniu. I nie po to rozwijam cały czas swoich kilka pomysłów jak zrobić te nagrania, żeby były jak najlepsze, żeby teraz nie wierzyć, że możecie coś z tym większego zdziałać. Więc tak, wróżę całkiem sporą karierę i jeśli mogę mieć coś do powiedzenia to to zrobię. Może nie zapomnicie o mnie jak już będziecie sławni – zaśmiał się.

– Pogadamy jak będziemy sławni – zawtórował mu Liam. – Louis, twoja kolej.

Louis oczywiście musiał zrobić z tego przedstawienie na tyle na ile mógł. Wstał i wręcz z namaszczeniem także wyciągnął niewielkie pudełeczka. Wręczył je im, kłaniając się przy każdym, po czym oznajmił ze na trzy cztery mają otwierać. Co też zrobili.

– Uznałem, że tak będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli każdy będzie miał trzy prezenty. Dlatego macie dwa ode mnie. Na świstku jest, cóż za zaskoczenie, przepis na shota. Ale uwaga, nie takie zwykłego. Inspirowany wami – widząc ich nierozumiejące do końca miny, kontynuował: – Każdy ma inny i do każdego kombinowałem tak, żeby w jakiś sposób, mniej lub bardziej, pasował do was. A co z tego wyszło to się okaże...

– Zrobisz nam je? – zapytał z nadzieją Harry. Louis przewrócił oczami na tą jakże oczywistą oczywistość, w jego mniemaniu rzecz jasna.

– Pytanie – prychnął. – To chyba jasne że zrobię, nawet w sylwestra mogę zrobić, w sumie jaka okazja będzie lepsza.

– Trzymamy cię za słowo.

– Dobrze. A to drugie, metalowe i okrągłe to jest, uwaga pierścionek. Tak żebyśmy mieli coś wspólnego co związane z tym naszym zespołem i w ogóle. Nie wybraliśmy wciąż nazwy więc nie mogłem nic wygrawerować, ale mam umówione ze znajomym jubilerem, że nam to zrobi kiedy już się zdecydujemy więc to akurat najmniejszy problem.

– A żeś wymyślił... – powiedział cicho Liam, a sposób w jaki to zrobił zupełnie nie pokrywał się z tymi słowami. Można się było spodziewać, że to będzie nieco złośliwe. Jednak sposób w jaki je wymówił... Absolutnie nic złośliwego, można się było pokusić o stwierdzenie, że prędzej prawie płakał, a nie chciał być złośliwy.

– Nie oszukuj się, wiem, że ci się podoba – powiedział Louis, z typową dla ich dwójki czułością.

– Czy ja powiedziałem, że mi się nie podoba? – zapytał, uśmiechając się. Taki uśmiech przez łzy. Chociaż tych łez nikt nie widział.

Louis roześmiał się, wstając i przytulając go do siebie. Cóż, wiedział, że jego pomysł był świetny, sam miał łzy w oczach, kiedy pierwszy raz przyszło mu to do głowy. A że miał trochę czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli, to teraz nie reagował aż tak emocjonalnie.

– No już chłopaki, kończymy z tym wzruszaniem się, ocieramy oczka i jedziemy dalej – zaczęli się śmiać, to było oczywiste, że tak się skończy. Biorąc pod uwagę ton Louisa nie było innej możliwości. – Liam, teraz ty.

Liam wziął głęboki wdech i kiedy już się uspokoił, czy to od wzruszenia czy też śmiechu, wstał i po kolei dał każdemu po pudełku.

– A więc tak, każdy z was dostał płytę. Właściwie macie to samo na każdej, tylko ta pierwsza jest inna, bo pierwsza to ta, która została specjalnie dla was nagrana i u każdego na początku jest ta dla którego ma być.

Przez chwilę trawili to co powiedział im Liam, oglądając w międzyczasie wspomniane płyty.

– Czekaj, od początku i powoli, bo nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się zgubiłem – oznajmił Niall. Nawet brzmiał na zagubionego, więc nie zdziwiła ich specjalnie ta prośba. Znaczy, Liama nie zdziwiła, jak tak przemyślał co powiedział to sam stwierdził, że zagmatwał tak, że to jakaś masakra, nic dodać nic ująć.

– Dobra, to na przykładzie. Na każdej płycie macie pięć piosenek. I tak weźmy tą Nialla. Masz pięć, pierwsza to ta, która jest dla ciebie i o tobie. Kolejne to dla Lou, Harry’ego, Zayna i Josha – skinęli głowami, pokazując że nadążają. – Dalej, ta dla Lou zaczyna się tą dla Lou i kolejne to są w różnej kolejności pozostałe. I tak dalej. Właściwie różnią się tylko kolejnością.

– Tyle słów, a można to było wyjaśnić tak prosto – podsumował Niall, a Liam nie mógł się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Może i można było, ale znacie mnie, czasami coś prostego opiszę tak, że sam się w tym gubię... – pokręcił głową.

– Hej, nawet nie próbuj się tu dołować czy coś. Każdemu się zdarza, najważniejsze, że ogarnęliśmy kuwetę i teraz jest dobrze. I wszystko już rozumiemy.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja bardzo chcę usłyszeć je wszystkie. Najlepiej na żywo. I jeszcze lepiej by było jeśli byłyby śpiewane przez Liama. Da się coś zrobić? – zainteresował się Zayn i wbił bardzo pytające spojrzenie w chłopaka.

– Myślę, że się da. Ale nie w tej chwili, bo mnie niektórzy zaraz za coś powieszą, jeśli będę przerywać święty rytuał wręczania prezentów – roześmiał się znowu, patrząc na Louisa. Który starał się wyglądać na bardzo niewinnego. Co sprawiło tylko tyle, że chłopak zacząć chichotać jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale jeszcze bardziej nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz – powiedział zdezorientowanym tonem. Żeby ktoś się jeszcze na to nabrał to byłoby dobrze. Ale to nie z nimi te numery. Już nie.

– Chyba musisz sobie zmienić grupę docelową, Lou, jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś dał się zwieźć tymi twoimi żarcikami.

– Bardzo śmieszne – burknął. – Na razie to ty się zajmij tym czym trzeba, bo teraz twoja kolej, Zayn – prychnął Louis, wydymając usta jak małe dziecko, które nie dostało tego czego chciało. Brunet zaśmiał się z tej miny, ale posłusznie wyciągnął swoje paczuszki i wstał z miejsca, żeby je rozdać.

Wręczył im kilka ruloników, przewiązanych wstążką, każdy zestaw miał inną. Pewnie nie chciał się pomylić co było dla kogo, stąd też każda wstążka miała inny kolor.

– Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. I że nie przeszkadza wam to, że dla Liama mam coś nieco innego – dodał ciszej, jakby trochę niepewnie, podając mu niepozornie wyglądający, dość gruby zeszyt z granatową okładką. Pozostali pokręcili głowami, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem, kiedy oglądali to co dostali.

Liam ostrożnie wziął od niego swój prezent.

– To jest ten zeszyt? – zapytał nagle, kiedy już obrócił go z każdej strony. Zayn skinął głową. Nie wiedział czemu tak denerwował się reakcją Liama. Ale tak, przejmował się nią. Bardzo.

Tymczasem pozostali wydawali z siebie różne dźwięki, kiedy oglądali swoje podarunki. Kiedy zaczęli, przekonali się że Zayn zaszalał i narysował im ich komiksowe wersje w różnych wcieleniach. Niektóre z nich były naprawdę szalenie adekwatne i oddawały idealnie charakter chłopaków.

To przez te ich reakcje i komentarze oraz to, że zaczęli wymieniać się, żeby zobaczyć co dostali pozostali, Liam na chwilę oderwał się od notesu, który trzymał w dłoniach. Trwało to jednak tylko kilka chwil i szybciej niż tego chciał, poczuł na sobie kilka wyczekujących spojrzeń. Wtedy na powrót zajął się swoim prezentem. I dopiero kiedy go otworzył, zorientował się jaką dokładnie miał wartość.

– Narysowałeś mi komiks? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem patrząc to na niego, to na zeszyt. Zayn niepewnie pokiwał głową.

– To nic wielkiego... – nie dokończył, bo Liam przytulił go, obejmując go za szyję. I szepnął mu prosto do ucha:

– Dla mnie to bardzo wiele. Dziękuję.

Zayn był chyba zbyt zaskoczony, żeby coś powiedzieć, bo jedyne co zrobił to objął go w pasie i pogłaskał po plecach. Liam niemal bezwiednie wtulił się w niego, chcąc poczuć jak to jest chociaż przez chwilę. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Louis pokazał mu uniesione do góry kciuki, a reszta udawała, że nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale i tak szczerzyli się wystarczająco podejrzanie, żeby przypuszczać, że wiedzieli więcej niż mówili. Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale ostatecznie uznał, że ten jeden raz tego nie zrobi.

–Ale się słodko zrobiło – Harry zagwizdał. Liam odsunął się wreszcie od Zayna, niezbyt chętnie, ale nie chciał już przeginać. I tak dostał więcej niż mógł nawet sobie marzyć.

– Jak ja ci zaraz zrobię słodko... – burknął Zayn, niby żeby go postraszyć, ale nikogo by nie oszukał, za bardzo się uśmiechał. I nikt z obecnych mu się nie dziwił.

– Dobra, już się tak nie gorączkuj – poklepał go po plecach. – Czyli teraz będę ja – klasnął w dłonie i zabrał się za rozdawanie swoich podarków. – Wiecie że lubię takie różne atrakcje, więc ode mnie to – podał im coś co było wielkości mniej więcej książki. Jak się okazało, niewiele się pomylili, po otwarciu wiedzieli już, że dostali kalendarze. – Ale żeby nie było, to nie są takie tam zwykłe kalendarze, co to to nie. W środku znajdziecie różne takie gratisy ode mnie, mam nadzieję, że będą się wam podobały i trochę wam umilą nowy rok.

Istotnie, Harry musiał się zdecydowanie wysilić, uznał Liam, kiedy przewertował swój. Na dobrą sprawę co kilka stron widział jakieś notatki czy też rysunki, więc widać było, że naprawdę włożył w to serce. A takie rzeczy doceniało się dużo bardziej.

Widział też, że pozostali podzielali chyba jego opinię na ten temat, bo co chwilę prychali radośnie lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób reagowali na to na co natrafiali.

– Zostałem już tylko ja, więc żeby nie przedłużać... Żebyśmy mieli gdzie, a raczej w czym pisać nasze przyszłe przeboje. Sobie też taki kupiłem i każdy inaczej udekorowałem, tak mnie poniosło – roześmieli się z miny jaką zrobił Niall kiedy już skończył mówić. 

– Jakby jeszcze nasza przyszła kariera szła tak dobrze jak to jak nam wróżą to te prezenty to byłoby cudownie.

– Kto powiedział, że nie będzie?

– Co ma być to będzie. A jak już będzie to nie będzie inaczej niż cudnie. Bez dyskusji – podsumował Niall. Nic więcej na ten moment nie można było w tym temacie powiedzieć.

A sama idea takich prezentów jak się okazało, była genialna w swojej prostocie. A znaczenie i wartość tych zrobionych naprawdę od serca i z sercem było zdecydowanie większe niż innych. Jednym słowem, ich prezenty w tym roku były jak najbardziej trafione.

 

***

 

Kolejne godziny mijały im całkiem leniwie. Co nie oznaczało, że nie mieli nic interesującego do zrobienia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Najpierw Liam zagrał im piosenki, które dla nich napisał. Potem popracowali trochę nad wspólnymi utworami, chociaż to były głównie wygłupy, a nie poważne podejście do tematu. Ale nawet z tych wygłupów wyszło im kilka niezłych pomysłów, opracowanych w mniejszym lub większym stopniu.

Do swoich pokoi wrócili dobrze po północy. Nie wiadomo jak to było u pozostałych, ale Liam i Zayn zdawali się nie byc jeszcze na tyle zmęczeni, żeby już kłaść się spać.

Dlatego też siedzieli sobie w pokoju, co jakiś czas przerywając otaczającą ich ciszę komentarzami dotyczącymi różnych spraw. Liam po raz kolejny wertował komiks. Na niektórych stronach zatrzymywał się na dłużej, innym przyglądał się to z bliska, to z daleka. Zayb nie był do końca pewny czy chłopak przygląda się kresce czy ogólnie próbuje dojrzeć coś czego jeszcze nie zobaczył. W każdym razie jego rozanielona mina dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że komiks naprawdę mu się podobał.

– Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło? – zapytał w końcu. Liam podniósł powoli głowę, a Zayn zaczął się śmiać z jego miny. Coś pomiędzy dzieckiem które dostało wymarzony prezent, jelonkiem złapanym w reflektory, a kimś, kto patrzy na drugą osobę z tyloma uczuciami, że nikt do końca nie wie, które są tymi prawdziwymi.

– Nigdy! Zayn, to jest naprawdę genialne – powiedział i pogłaskał okładkę zeszytu.

Brunet przyglądał się mu przez chwilę po czym powiedział:

– Zacząłem go rysować jakoś po tym jak się poznaliśmy – Liam przeniósł na niego spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania, ale też zaskoczenia. Zayn utrzymał jego wzrok i kontynuował: – Mniej więcej w połowie zorientowałem się, że to o tobie i nawet choćbym chciał, nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. No i byłem już zbyt daleko i zbyt bardzo podobała mi się ta historia, żebym próbował ją zmienić. Więc tak zostało – uśmiechnął się lekko.

– To i tak zaszczyt, że coś takiego zrobiłeś. I że mi to dałeś, może powinieneś to wydać... – Zayn uniósł do góry dłoń, przerywając mu wywód, jaki na pewno zaraz by mu zrobił.

– Nie. Jest tam gdzie powinno być. Dokładnie tam gdzie powinno być.

Liam spuścił głowę, czując, że się zarumienił. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Mógł za to zrobić coś, co pokazałoby brunetowi jak był mu za to wdzięczny. I nie tylko za to. Do głowy przychodził mu tylko jeden pomysł. To co sobie wymyślił nie dość, że sprawiało że rumienił się jeszcze bardziej. I może nie była to najlepsza rekompensata, jeśli Zayn byłby chętny to zdecydowanie nie byłaby to rekompensata.

Przysunął się do niego. Chłopak przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Zayn... Chciałbym ci podziękować... – powiedział powoli, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. Zayn uniósł tylko brew, cóż, nie mógł go winić, że się chłopak trochę zdziwił. Na jego miejscu też by się pewnie zdziwił.

– Nie musisz – odparł, przykrywając jego dłoń własną. Ścisnął ją lekko. Co sprawiło, że Liam poczuł się pewniej. I wiedział, że robił dokładnie to czego chciał. I na co był gotowy.

– Ale chcę.

Zaskakująco nawet dla samego siebie, był tego pewny. Miał wprawdzie problem jak powinien to nazywać. Zrewanżowanie brzmiało paskudnie i nie chciał tego tak określać. Gdyby Zayn mógł zobaczyć co działo się w jego głowie, zacząłby swoje wywody o tym, że przecież nie był do niczego zobowiązany. Nie był. To była jego wola i jego inicjatywa. A gdyby Zayn nie był zainteresowany... W takim przypadku miał dobrą wymówkę.

– I chcę ci dać coś, czego nikt jeszcze ode mnie nie dostał – dodał jeszcze, zanim go pocałował.

Powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony to za mało. To było niesamowite, całował się z Liamem na litość boską, to było tak nierealne, że byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że to kolejny sen. Wyjątkowo realny, ale wciąż sen.

Sapnął, kiedy Liam wsunął dłoń za jego spodnie i ścisnął lekko. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, co musiał mieć na myśli szatyn. Z trudem odsunął się od niego.

– Liam.

– Chcę tego – odparł natychmiast, ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Pocałował go ponownie, powoli rozpinając jego spodnie. Zayn nie wiedział co powinien myśleć o tym wszystkim, więc trochę nawet egoistycznie uznał, że po prostu podda się chwili.

Liam wyciągnął powoli jego półtwardą erekcję. Zacisnął dłoń i zaczął nią poruszać. Przejechał na próbę kilka razy kciukiem po główce. Reakcja Zayna musiała mu odpowiadać, bo cmoknął z aprobatą i zabrał się za ściąganie mu spodni i bokserek. Zayn obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Nie wiedział co było bardziej podniecające, widok Liama na kolanach, który zaraz weźmie go do ust czy to uczucie, kiedy już to robił... Powstrzymywał się jak tylko mógł, żeby nie dojść od razu. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko skończyło się, zanim na dobre się zaczęło.

Liam pocałował go mocno, przejmując kontrolę nad tym pocałunkiem. A Zayn bardzo chętnie mu ją oddał. Po dłuższym czasie, kiedy już brakowało im powietrza, Liam przygryzł mu wargę i zsunął się niżej, wędrując ustami po szczęce chłopaka, przechodząc na szyję a następnie po klatce piersiowej w dół. Interesował się każdym tatuażem, na zmianę całując, przygryzając i liżąc skórę Zayna. W taki właśnie sposób przeniósł się jeszcze niżej. Znowu zajął się penisem bruneta. Kilka niepewnych ruchów dłonią i zaczął zataczać językiem kółeczka na główce.

– Liam... – jęknął niekontrolowanie. To było zaskakujące i zbyt dobre, żeby pozostawić to takie nieskomentowane. Szatyn musiał wiedzieć co z nim robił. Po prostu musiał. 

Liam tymczasem podniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie.

– Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał cicho. Wyglądał tak gorąco, kiedy tak patrzył na niego spod rzęs.

– Nie! – Praktycznie krzyknął, po czym wziął wdech i powiedział już spokojniej: – Nie, wszystko okej. Nawet więcej niż okej.

– Nigdy tego nie robiłem – przypomniał. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową.

– Jesteś cudowny, twoje usta to marzenie... O cholera – wyjęczał, odginając lekko do tyłu głowę, kiedy zachęcony jego słowami Liam wziął go znowu do ust, powoli zataczając coraz większe kółka na samej główce. Samo to sprawiało, że brunet miał problem z tym, żeby nie odlecieć totalnie.

Po kilku chwilach, które mogły być minutami ale też i wiecznością, Liam niespodziewanie wciął go całego do ust. Zayn mocno zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, jęcząc głośno. Jęczał tak, żeby Liam wiedział, że było mu zajebiście dobrze. Nie kontrolował swoich reakcji, nie był w stanie nawet gdyby chciał. Liam działał na niego tak jak nikt inny. I to było dobre, absolutnie dobre. Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie jakby to było gdyby te cudowne usta Liama... Ale rzeczywistość była oczywiście lepsza. Zwłaszcza kiedy brał go naprawdę głęboko.

Czekał aż chłopak zacznie się krztusić. To było przecież oczywiste, że zacznie, zwłaszcza że nie był doświadczony i tak dalej. A jednak to nie nastąpiło. Kiedy zorientował się, że uderza w tylną ściankę gardła Liama, a ten nie reaguje tak jak oczekiwał, że będzie reagował, myślał że dojdzie. To była kwestia czasu właściwie, nie tylko przez to, że podniecało go to, że Liam ewidentnie nie miał odruchu wymiotnego. Równie ważne było to, że szatyn mruczał czym wprawiał swoje gardło w drgania, a to tylko dodatkowo stymulowało Zayna. Cały już drżał i czuł budujący się dole brzucha orgazm.

– Zaraz dojdę – wydusił patrząc na Liama. Ten w odpowiedzi przyspieszył ruchy głową. Doprowadzając Zayna na skraj. Zanim się zorientował, poczuł że odlatuje. – Liam... – jęknął przeciągle, dochodząc w jego ustach. Liam nie przestawał ssać dopóki nie wylizał wszystkiego i dopóki oddech bruneta nie unormował się. Dopiero wtedy Zayn był w stanie przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować namiętnie, smakując samego siebie z jego ust i jego języka. Ta myśl była równie podniecająca.

Poczuł jak twarda erekcja Liama wbija się w jego udo. Sięgnął więc dłonią, żeby i jemu ulżyć, ale chłopak był szybszy. Złapał go za rękę, zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić.

– Chcesz żebym teraz ja... – zapytał, a przynajmniej próbował. W sumie to było trochę głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak go powstrzymał. Chyba że on sam tego nie chciał, a jedynie zrobić dobrze jemu... 

– Nie – odparł. Po chwili chyba się zorientował co przemknęło przez myśl brunetowi, bo nachylił się nad nim ponownie i dodał: – Nie teraz.

To już brzmiało inaczej. I dużo bardziej interesująco.

– Na pewno?

– Tak. Ale możemy ponegocjować rano – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

To było tak totalnie nie w jego stylu, że Zayn aż się zdziwił. Chociaż nie, to nawet mogło być w jego stylu, tyle że nie odpowiadało temu, jak do tej pory podchodził do tego, co działo się między nimi. Co to jednak by nie było i co by tego nie spowodowało to Zayn nie miał zamiaru oszukiwać siebie czy kogokolwiek, że mu to nie odpowiada. Byłby idiotą gdyby tak myślał.

– Da się zrobić – odparł, skradając mu kolejnego całusa. Liam tylko roześmiał się i pocałował go porządniej. Dopiero po dłużej chwili ułożył się tak, że jego głowa leżała na ramieniu bruneta. Nic już więcej nie mówili, po prostu leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Liam próbował ogarnąć swoje uczucia, znowu, a Zayn... Zayn cieszył się chwilą.

To było tak uspokajające, tak normalne że nawet nie zorientował się kiedy zasnął. A zasypiając myślał o tym, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takiego zasypiania z Liamem w swoich ramionach.

 

***

 

Liam obudził się dużo wcześniej niż by tego chciał. Przez szparę w zasłonach widział, że na zewnątrz panuje mrok, co oznaczało, że wciąż było późno. Albo wcześnie, zależy w jaki sposób na to spojrzeć. W każdym razie nie była to odpowiednia pora, żeby wstawać. Dlatego też Liam leżał przez dłuższy czas patrząc się w okno. Prawdę mówiąc to niewiele tam dostrzegał. Bardziej zajęty był przemyśleniami, a nie podziwianiem widoków.

Przekręcił się delikatnie tak, że teraz patrzył na Zayna. Patrzył na potargane włosy, patrzył na malinki na obojczykach i szyi, które nawet nie wiedział, że zrobił i czuł się taki... wyjątkowy? To było niesamowite, widzieć go w takim stanie i mieć tą świadomość, że to on, Liam, doprowadził go do tego. I jeśli miał być szczery, chętnie by to jeszcze powtórzył. I to na pewno nie jeden raz. Nawet jeśli czuł, że to wszystko go lekko przytłacza. Westchnął i podniósł delikatnie obejmującą go rękę Zayna. Ten ruch spowodował, że brunet próbował ponownie go do siebie przyciągnąć.

– Nie idź – wymruczał, chyba nie był zadowolony, że Liam się odsuwał. Wyglądał uroczo, kiedy taki półprzytomny próbował go zatrzymać w łóżku.

– Muszę do łazienki – powiedział cicho Liam, okrywając go mocniej kołdrą. – Zrobię nam herbaty, jak będę wracał, co ty na to?

Zayn nie zareagował, Liam myślał już nawet, że ponownie zasnął i herbata w środku nocy nie była dobrym pomysłem. Chciał już iść, kiedy Zayn wymruczał:

– Skoro musisz iść... Może być. Wróć szybko.

– Wrócę – powiedział cicho, z rozczuleniem patrząc na chłopaka, który widać usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, wtulił się mocniej w poduszkę.

Natomiast Liam założył bluzę, uśmiechając się lekko i cicho otwierając i zamykając drzwi, wyszedł z pokoju.

Najpierw oczywiście pokierował się do łazienki, naprawdę tego potrzebował. A potem poszedł do kuchni. I jak się okazało, nie tylko on miał taki pomysł. 

– Nie śpisz? – zapytał nieco zaskoczony, widząc krzątającego się w pobliżu czajnika Louisa. Ten tylko rzucił mu przez ramię wymowne spojrzenie i odpowiedział, skupiając się na wyciągnięciu odpowiedniego pudełka z herbatą:

– Mógłbym zapytać o to samo.

– Wstałem do łazienki. I przyszedłem po herbatę, skoro już chodzę – odparł, podchodząc do szafki. 

– To samo tutaj – odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, podając mu pudełko. Liam wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki, po czym wrzucił do nich herbatę. Louis przyglądał się temu uważnie aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał:

– Dwie?

– Obiecałem Zaynowi, że skoro już idę, to zrobię dla nas obu. Ty chyba też nie zamierzasz obu wypić sam – wskazał głową na kubki, które już wcześniej stały na blacie i ewidentnie zostały tam postawione przez Louisa.

– Skąd wiesz, może zamierzam – prychnął Louis. Liam wiedział, że to żart, znał go nie od dziś, przyzwyczaił się do takich zachowań. – Ale tym razem masz rację, Niall zażyczył sobie herbaty za to, że przypilnuje, żeby łóżeczko nie wystygło zanim wrócę – zrobił zdegustowaną minę, a przynajmniej próbował. Niestety zdradziły go oczy i to jego spojrzenie, które nazywali spojrzeniem Nialla.

– Za taką wymagającą pracę należy się nagroda. Herbata brzmi nie najgorzej – podsumował, wzruszając ramionami.

Tymczasem Louis przyglądał się mu uważnie, na co Liam starał się w ogóle nie reagować. Widać jednak chłopak coś zauważył, bo w końcu stwierdził: 

– Coś zrobiłeś.

– Skąd niby takie podejrzenia?

– Twoja mina.

– Co z nią?

– Masz taką minę, którą robisz tylko wtedy, kiedy zrobisz coś czego chcesz, ale nie wiesz jak się do tego odnieść. Więc, co zrobiłeś?

To tyle, jeśli chodziło o nie mówienie czegoś Louisowi. Nawet jakby chciał to ukryć to się nie dało. Przyjaciel czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi i nie było możliwości, żeby o czymś nie wiedział. Na dłuższą metę na pewno nie. Zresztą, to nie tak że chciał cokolwiek przed nim ukryć.

– Zrobiłem mu dobrze – powiedział na wydechu. Zamknął oczy i próbował opanować oddech. Louis zamrugał oczami i odparł:

– Przepraszam, co?

– Zrobiłem mu dobrze. Zaynowi. Ustami. Mam opisać ze szczegółami?

– Na razie wystarczy mi tyle – odparł, w dalszym ciągu mając ten swój wyraz twarzy wyrażający uprzejme zainteresowanie. – I co w związku z tym?

– Nie wiem – To akurat była prawda. Nie miał pojęcia co teraz. Miotał się wśród swoich uczuć od jakiegoś czasu i wciąż nie był bliżej rozwiązania tego problemu, który dla większości ludzi problemem nie był. Ale nie dla niego.

– A czego byś chciał?

– Powtórki – odparł bez zastanowienia. To uświadomiło mu kilka rzeczy z tego też powodu kontynuował: – Żeby to on zrobił mi dobrze. I wiele innych rzeczy. Budzić się koło niego i zasypiać obok. Być z nim i nie martwić się o nic.

Louis patrzył na niego uśmiechając się ciepło. W środku pewnie skakał z radości. Właściwie ciężko było odgadnąć dlaczego jeszcze nie urządził w kuchni tańców dziękczynnych.

– Więc masz już odpowiedź co powinieneś zrobić. I nie mów, że to nie jest takie proste, bo serio, braciszku, ta wymówka jest już stara i nieaktualna.

– Ale to naprawdę nie jest takie proste – odparł zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Louisa. Nie byłby chyba sobą, gdyby nie rzucił tego argumentu. A on miał czasami wrażenie, że Liam wyciągał go tylko po to, żeby był jakiś problem. A on nie byłby sobą gdyby nie spróbował czegoś z tym zrobić. Jak zawsze.

– Liam. To jest proste. Porozmawiaj z nim. Powiedz mu o co chodzi, czym się przejmujesz i tak dalej. Zayn nie jest głupi. Zrozumie to. Poza tym, zależy mu. Gdyby mógł i gdybyś mu na to pozwolił to nosiłby cię na rękach – Liam prychnął. Właściwie było to coś pomiędzy nerwowym śmiechem a prychnięciem. Tymczasem Louisowi przypomniało się coś innego, rozmowa sprzed kilku dni. – Wczoraj czy tam przedwczoraj mówiłeś, że to tragedia, że coś do niego czujesz, a dzisiaj robisz mu dobrze i chcesz więcej. Liam, nie poznaje cię.

– Louis...

– No co Louis, no co Louis. Nie wierzę, że sam o tym nie pomyślałeś.

Liam nie wnikał do czego tak konkretnie odnosił się Louis. W tej chwili ważniejsze było to, co formowało się w jego głowie i usilnie próbowało spowodować, żeby nareszcie to z siebie wydusił. Na dobrą sprawę mógł zacząć trenować mówienie tego na głos od swojego przyjaciela.

– Myślę... – zaczął, po czym chrząknął i powtórzył wyraźniej: – Myślę, że jestem gotowy spróbować.

– Czego?

Oczywiście, cały Louis. Nie byłby sobą gdyby w taki sposób nie zapytał. Powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczyma. Czasami chciał mu zrobić krzywdę za to, że zmusza go do powiedzenia pewnych rzeczy na głos. Czasami a raczej w większości przypadków był mu za to wdzięczny.

– Być z nim – Wydawało mu się, że lepiej będzie już nie udawać, że nie wiedział o co chodzi. I tak nie miał możliwości od tego uciec. Wystarczająco długo od tego uciekał.

– Myślę, że to chyba nie mi powinieneś robić takie wyznania. 

Liam pokiwał głową.

– Porozmawiam z nim. Niedługo...

– Rano – przerwał mu dość stanowczo. – Żeby nie było, nie mam zamiaru ci niczego narzucać i jeśli tak to czasem odbierasz to wybacz, po prostu chcę, nie wiem, wskazać ci kierunek, który moim zdaniem będzie dla ciebie dobry?

– Louis. Wiem o tym. Nie przejmuj się jak to może wyglądać, mnie to nie obchodzi, bo ja wiem jak jest naprawdę.

– To dobrze. Więc rano?

– Rano – powtórzył Liam. W końcu po co będzie to odkładał. Im szybciej tym lepiej dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla niego. I Zayna.

Sprawdził jak się miała herbata. Była już odpowiednio zaparzona, więc wyciągnął torebeczki i posłodził tak jak lubili ją pić. Louis skrzywił się nieco widząc te ilości cukru, ale nic nie powiedział.

– No to co, to do potem – rzucił w stronę Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko. Wziął kubki w dłonie i ruszył do drzwi.

– No idź idź, bo twój książę po tych atrakcjach to zapewne spragniony. I pewnie nie tylko herbaty – Droczył się z nim Louis.

Liam zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, ale się nie odwrócił i powiedział:

– Czasami nie wiem dlaczego się z tobą przyjaźnię.

– Bo mnie kochasz, braciszku – odpowiedział pewnie. Liam tylko pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

– W tym cały problem – wyszedł z kuchni, słysząc, że chłopak śmieje się z tego, co powiedział. 

Wszedł po schodach i wślizgnął się do ich pokoju. Panował tam półmrok. Nic dziwnego, było koło piątej, może szóstej. I jak się szybko okazało, Zayn nie spał.

– Liam? – zapytał, a jego zachrypnięty głos sprawił, że po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz przyjemności.

– To ja. Przyniosłem herbatę – powiedział cicho, podchodząc do łóżka. Podał brunetowi kubek, a sam usiadł zaraz obok niego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie, a jedynie pili herbatę. Kiedy już skończyli, każdy z nich odstawił swój kubek na szafkę. Wtedy też Liam zorientował, że brunet patrzył na niego i jakby wcale nie zamierza przestać.

– Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? – zapytał w końcu. Ten powoli wyciągnął rękę i niepewnie pogłaskał go po policzku.

Bardzo się starał, ale nic nie mógł poradzić – spiął się kiedy Zayn to zrobił. To było niczym odruch bezwarunkowy, a biorąc pod uwagę co już robili, takie gesty nie powinny go już w żaden sposób ruszać. A jednak. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że to wcale nie dlatego, że ich nie chciał. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Przepraszam... – szepnął Zayn, zabierając dłoń.

Liam miał ochotę przywalić sobie w twarz i to mocno za to na jak zranionego brzmiał w tym jednym słowie brunet. Nie mógł na to patrzeć.

– Nie, to ja przepraszam. To przez to, że... nie mogę pogodzić tego czego chcę z tym co mogę mieć – wydusił w końcu z siebie. W końcu miał przecież z nim porozmawiać, tak? Więc może zacząć już teraz. 

– A czego chcesz?

– Ciebie – powiedział nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. To było jak stwierdzenie oczywistości. I o dziwo nie przestraszyło go to, co powiedział. Jakby nabrało mocy, kiedy powiedział to głośno.

– Więc co cię przed tym powstrzymuje?

– Wszystko. Ja sam. Nie wiem – odpowiedział bezradnie, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– Liam. Możesz mnie mieć... Znaczy, moje serce już masz, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Chociaż zdecydowanie wolałbym pierwszą opcję.

Liam pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział jak powinien ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. W jego głowie miało to jakiś pokrętny sens, nawet jeśli było nieuporządkowane i tak dalej. Problem zaczynał się kiedy chciał to wyartykułować. Nie mówiąc już o tym, żeby wyjaśnił to w taki sposób, żeby Zayn zrozumiał o co mu chodziło

– Słuchaj Zayn... To nie jest tak, że ja nie chcę. Można powiedzieć, że chcę bardziej niż powinienem, ale... Ja ranię ludzi. Niszczę wręcz, Zayn. Jestem zbyt pojebany, żeby warte to było jakiegoś zachodu. Do tej pory tak było – dokończył szeptem, nie był do końca przekonany czy powinien nawiązywać do tego, że wszystkie jego związki, których nie było tak dużo, ale jednak jakieś były, kończyły się szybko właśnie dlatego, że był taki pokręcony.

Zayn przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, aż w końcu powiedział poważnym tonem:

– Nie wiem jak można nie kochać kogoś takiego jak ty.

Liam westchnął ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że uniknie tego, ale jak się okazało na nadziei się skończyło. 

– Jak widać można – Zabrzmiało to bardziej gorzko niż zamierzał. Ale stało się, już nie cofnie tych słów ani sposobu, w jaki je wymówił. 

– Liam... – zaczął Zayn, ale szatyn nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Widzisz we mnie to, co chcesz widzieć. A ja nie jestem tak cudowny, jak ci się wydaje... Odejdź Zayn, odejdź, zanim zniszczę i ciebie. A tego bym już nie zniósł... – poczuł że po policzkach płyną mu łzy, wredne, zdradzieckie łzy. Potrząsnął nerwowo głową, próbując się uspokoić. Zayn powstrzymał go, obejmując jego policzki dłońmi. Spojrzał na niego, w te piękne brązowe oczy i kontynuował, musiał to powiedzieć: – Jestem emocjonalną kaleką. Przynajmniej częściowo, jeśli nie całkiem. Nie chcesz tracić czasu na kogoś takiego jak ja...

Zayn trzymał w dłoniach jego twarz, patrząc w pełne łez oczy i wiedział, że jego wyglądają tak samo. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak można było tak wspaniałego człowieka doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Nie mieściło się to w jego głowie. Ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu Liam się przed nim otworzył.

– Pozwól mi samemu o tym zadecydować – powiedział delikatnie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. 

– Właśnie po to ci o tym mówię, o tym co mnie dręczy i w ogóle, żebyś wiedział jak się sprawy mają. Daję ci wybór, Zayn. Daję ci wybór, żebyś mógł odejść nie przejmując się niczym innym.

Zayn westchnął, ocierając kciukiem łzy z policzka Liama. Odpuszczenie i odejście od niego nie wchodziło w rachubę. Absolutnie nie. Tylko jedno mogło zmusić go do tego, żeby odpuścił. Jedna, jedyna rzecz. Opuścił dłonie i westchnął.

– Powiem tak. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zabrzmię teraz trochę tak, jakbym ci coś narzucał. A to ostatnia rzecz, której chce... Liam, nie ma możliwości, żebym sam odszedł. To co mówisz nie sprawia, że chcę uciec, to sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej chcę, żebyś zobaczył siebie w sposób, w który ja ciebie widzę. Ale... Jeśli nie chcesz... Powiedz mi, że nie chcesz spróbować, że nie chcesz chociaż spróbować ze mną być, nie chcesz, żebym spróbował pokazać ci, że nie jest tak jak myślisz... Po prostu mi to powiedz, a odpuszczę i nie będę więcej wracać do tego tematu.

– Nie chcę kłamać – powiedział cicho Liam. Nie patrzył na niego, nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

– Więc nie kłam, Liam. Powiedz prawdę. Powiedz to, co czujesz.

Liam długo nic nie mówił. Przynajmniej dla Zayna to było długo, kiedy czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Mogły to być zarówno godziny, jak i kilka sekund. Zayn zdążył już z przerażeniem pomyśleć, że może się pomylił, może jednak źle ocenił sytuację. Nie wiedział co zrobi, jeśli Liam powie nie... Nie brał tego pod uwagę, nic dziwnego, że nie miał pojęcia co zrobi, gdy nie pójdzie to po jego myśli.

A Liam? Liam chciał mu wierzyć. Widział w jego oczach prawdę. Ostatnio coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że zaczyna wierzyć, że to co mówił brunet to szczera prawda.

Oderwał się na moment od swoich przemyśleń. Jedno uważne spojrzenie na bruneta i już wiedział, że prawdopodobnie opacznie zrozumiał to jego milczenie. Musiał więc jak najszybciej wyprowadzić go z błędu.

Wziął go za rękę i splótł jego palce z własnymi. To mówiło więcej niż słowa, jakie byłby w stanie teraz wypowiedzieć. W sumie to mówiło więcej niż słowa, jakich nie mógł teraz znaleźć, żeby powiedzieć co czuje i myśli. Wpatrywał się w ich złączone dłonie. Teraz czuł tylko spokój. I nadzieję, że będzie lepiej. Że w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał.

– Liam – powiedział w końcu Zayn, drugą dłonią unosząc jego brodę do góry. Tak żeby mógł swobodnie patrzeć mu w oczy. – Zrobię wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że będę musiał trzymać się z daleka od ciebie, bo mnie nie chcesz albo będziesz kochał kogoś innego...

Nie dokończył, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili Liam go pocałował.

Nie był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale można spokojnie powiedzieć, że to stanowczo coś innego. Choćby przez to, że tym razem była to inicjatywa Liama. Przez głowę przeleciały mu miliony myśli, które zresztą szybko odepchnął skupiając się na tym, co się działo. Na bliskości Liama. Na jego ustach. Na nim i tym wszystkim z nim związanym.

Oderwali się od siebie, a wtedy Liam oparł czoło o czoło bruneta. Zebrał się w sobie i dotykając delikatnie policzka chłopaka powiedział cicho:

– Chyba zaczynam ci wierzyć.

_To było lepsze niż gdyby powiedział teraz kocham cię,_ pomyślał Zayn, przytulając go do siebie.

– Chcę spróbować – szepnął Liam, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu.

A Zayn poczuł, że w końcu może oddychać. Pokaże mu to. Udowodni, że wszystko co mówił i będzie mówił jest szczerą prawdą. 

Położyli się, wtuleni w siebie. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby nie chcieli się od siebie odsuwać skoro już udało im się znaleźć we własnych ramionach. Nikt też z tego powodu nie narzekał.

– Mój – powiedział cicho Zayn, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Nie wypuścił jej od momentu, kiedy szatyn złączył razem ich palce.

– Twój.

Ich złączone dłonie były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzieli, kiedy zasypiali wtuleni w siebie, uśmiechając się lekko, z wiarą, że teraz ich życie wkroczy na zupełnie inny, nowy poziom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To chyba mój ulubiony rozdział, nie wiem czy najbardziej ze wszystkich czy z tych do tej pory, ale bardzo go lubię :)


	20. Chapter 20

** 27.12.2014  sobota **

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zarejestrował Liam, kiedy zaczął się budzić następnego ranka, było to dziwne uczucie, kiedy wydaje ci się, że ktoś ci się przyglądał. Chwilę później przypomniało mu się, co się działo, zanim zasnął. Nie było to specjalnie skomplikowane, zwłaszcza, że obejmujące go w pasie ramię nie mogło należeć do nikogo innego jak do Zayna. Wcześniej spali wprawdzie razem w jednym łóżku i zdarzało się, że przez sen przytulali się do siebie, ale to nie było to samo. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby powstrzymać tego jak jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, kiedy przeciągnął się lekko i odwrócił w stronę chłopaka. 

– Dzień dobry, słońce – powiedział cicho Zayn, całując go delikatnie w czoło.

Liam mruknął w odpowiedzi coś w ramach powitania, wiedząc, że brunet zrozumie, o co mu chodziło. Odezwał się chwilę później.

– Reszta jeszcze śpi? Za cicho jest jak na to, żeby byli na dole.

– Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś wyszli. Louis zajrzał tu jakiś czas temu, chyba chciał nas obudzić czy coś, ale się rozmyślił.

– Tak po prostu sobie poszedł? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Liam, unosząc brwi. To było dziwne. I niespotykane.

– Wszedł, pewnie spojrzał na nas, mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak no nareszcie i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi. To trzeba podkreślić, że zrobił to cicho. To takie nie w jego stylu, że aż się rozbudziłem – wyjaśnił Zayn, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z szatyna. Patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że aż go onieśmielał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało mu się, że tak się patrzy na kogoś, kto był dla ciebie całym światem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo by tego chciał. W końcu i tak zapytał:

– Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to pytanie.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś mój. Że nareszcie jesteś mój – przyciągnął do ust jego dłoń i pocałował ją. Może to jego zachowanie spowodowało, że Liam zaczerwienił się, a może było to coś innego. Co by to nie było, żaden z nich nie zamierzał ani o tym wspominać, ani narzekać.

– Ja też jeszcze w to nie wierzę.

To było prawie surrealistyczne. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to trochę przez niego tyle trwało zanim rozwinęli to coś, co było między nimi. Poza tym, kto jak kto, ale on nie powinien w ogóle nic mówić na temat wiary w to, że mogą być razem. Był trochę zaskoczony tym jak bardzo wszedł w tą relację. I jak szybko dał się temu ponieść i wkręcił się totalnie.

– W końcu to do nas dotrze. I będzie tylko lepiej. Wiesz jakie to uczucie chcieć czegoś najbardziej na świecie i nagle a raczej w końcu to dostać? – Zayn starał się być poważny, ale niespecjalnie mu się to udało. Jak bardzo by nie chciał, uśmiechał się jak wariat. Szczęśliwy wariat.

Podniósł się tak, że opierał się na łokciu i wpatrywał się w chłopaka jak w obrazek.

A Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało. Byłby kretynem i hipokrytą gdyby tak było.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak wiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że teraz, skoro już to zdobyłeś, skoro już mnie masz to nie znudzisz się i nie rzucisz przy najbliższej... – Zayn nie dał mu szansy dokończyć tej myśli. Pocałował go mocno, wkładając w to wszystko to, co chciał mu powiedzieć, a może też dać do zrozumienia. Jęknął cicho w jego usta, kiedy Liam poddał się chwili, oddając pocałunek z takim samym zaangażowaniem.

– Nigdy, Liam – wysapał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Objął dłonią jego policzek. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnuję. Nigdy nie wymienię cię na kogoś innego. Nigdy się nie znudzę. Musisz się chyba przyzwyczaić do tego, bo ja tak łatwo nie odpuszczam.

– Zauważyłem – uśmiechnął się, trochę z przekąsem, ale to nie było specjalnie na poważnie. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Gdyby mu nie zależało, już dawno by odpuścił. A on tego nie zrobił. I Liam bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Może nawet bardziej niż był jeszcze w stanie przyznać. Ale wszystko przed nim.

– Więc wiesz, że jesteś skazany na moje towarzystwo tak długo jak długo będziesz chciał je znosić.

– Na zawsze – powiedział, łącząc ich usta, po czym położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Zayn pocałował go w czubek głowy i został tak, z nosem w jego włosach.

Mógłby tak trwać tutaj całe wieki. I właśnie chyba przez to teraz już kompletnie nie rozumiał samego siebie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak długo się przed tym bronił. Ale może to wszystko było po to żeby lepiej docenił to co miał. I zauważył to co mógł mieć. I może przede wszystkim umiał w pełni z tego korzystać i w pełni się z tego cieszyć.

– Wiesz... Louis powiedział mi wcześniej, że nosiłbyś mnie na rękach gdybym ci na to pozwolił – stwierdził jakiś czas później, leniwie przesuwając palcem po jego klatce piersiowej.

– A chciałbyś?

– Wolę chyba stać na pewnym gruncie.

– Idiota – zaśmiał się Zayn, patrząc na niego.

– Ja czy Louis? 

\- A czy to ważne? - uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. 

Leżeli tak jeszcze jakiś czas, nie zastanawiając się ile to właściwie było. To nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Rozmawiali o różnych sprawach, całowali się i to było dobre. Bardzo dobre nawet.

Kiedy pozostała czwórka pojawiła się w końcu w domku, siedzieli na kanapie przytulając się i oglądając jakiś świąteczny klasyk w telewizji. Jak się okazało, wybyli po zakupy. Dobrze że to zrobili, bo ich zapasy systematycznie się zmniejszały. Poza tym, to było bardzo sprytne zagranie, bo nie zamierzali robić zakupów na ostatnią chwilę przed końcem roku.

Do tej pory ich siedzenie blisko siebie, a nawet przytulanie się do siebie nie było czymś niespotykanym. Pewnie dlatego wydawało się, że niczego specjalnego nie zauważyli. Jedynie Louis rzucał im wymowne spojrzenia i szczerzył się jak idiota, co zresztą ignorowali jak tylko się dało. Znaczy Zayn ignorował, Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, że Louis w końcu go dopadnie, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. A po jego minie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nastąpi jednak wcześniej niż później.

I tak też się stało. Louis w końcu zorientował się, że szatyn specjalnie robił wszystko, żeby nie zostać z nim sam na sam. I przy najbliższej okazji dopadł go, zanim udało mu się uciec.

– No i jak było? – zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Ta złośliwość była jednak tylko na pokaz i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

– Co jak było?

Może i chciał kupić sobie jeszcze trochę czasu, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Louisa, żeby wiedzieć, że nie. Nie ma takiej możliwości.

– Liam, obaj wiemy, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę o co pytam, wiec z łaski swojej odpowiedz. Więc jak było?

– A jak miało być, normalnie.

Louis prychnął, widocznie nieusatysfakcjonowany.

– Nie na taką odpowiedź liczyłem.

Liam przeniósł spojrzenie na Zayna, próbując ściągnąć jego wzrok. Kiedy już mu się to udało, starał się przekazać mu coś, co miało brzmieć jak pomocy, Tomlinson w natarciu. Całe szczęście chłopak od razu zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Szybko do nich podszedł, uśmiechając się w sposób, który gdyby ktoś się uparł, można by było określić jako drapieżny.

– Louis, odpuść już mojemu chłopakowi, na dzisiaj wystarczy mu gadania – powiedział, obejmując go w pasie i kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i nie wiedział już czy to przez to jak _odpowiedni i normalny_ wydawał się być jego dotyk, czy może przez słowa jakie wypowiedział. _Mój chłopak_. To było... Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, którymi mógłby opisać to, co czuł w tamtym momencie.

Louisowi zajęło jakieś trzy sekundy, zanim zorientował się co to tak właściwie oznaczało.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, przenosząc wzrok to na jednego to na drugiego. Wyglądał trochę jak dziecko, które czeka na potwierdzenie, że to co jest w trzymanym przez nie prezencie jest dokładnie tym, co chciało dostać. Liam uśmiechnął się na to skojarzenie. Było w tym coś prawdziwego.

– Naprawdę – odparł krótko Zayn i skinął głową.

Ciężko było stwierdzić czy ten odgłos na pograniczu pisku, wydany przez Louisa, był poważną reakcją czy raczej sarkazmem, ale to był Louis, można było się spodziewać wszystkiego. Tak jak i tego, że rzucił się im na szyje, piszcząc jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej.

– O matko, nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę!

– Nie wiem czy zaraz od tej twojej radości nie ogłuchniemy. Chyba że szybciej nas udusisz – roześmiał się Liam. Trochę dzięki temu w końcu ich puścił i patrzył na nich jak jakiś dumny ojciec czy coś w tym stylu.

– Mój mały braciszek już taki dorosły, aż się wzruszyłem – udał, że ociera łzę. Liam przewrócił oczami.

Reszta towarzystwa w końcu zorientowała się, że coś się działo. I chyba uznali, że czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Podeszli więc do nich, próbując ogarnąć całą sytuację. Liam nie oszukiwał się, wiedział że oni wiedzą, a nawet jeśli któryś jakimś cudem nie wiedział, to się chociaż domyślał.

– Coś się stało?

– Oni się stali! – wykrzyknął Louis, wymachując rękami.

– Pomyślałby kto, cieszysz się z tego bardziej niż my – zauważył Liam, uśmiechając się do niego niepewnie. Zayn lekko ścisnął go w miejscu, gdzie trzymał dłoń. Nie wiedział jak mógł żyć bez tego do tej pory.

– Jakbym śmiał! – Louis położył sobie rękę na piersi, całe szczęście nie w jakimś wybitnie dramatycznym geście, bo to byłoby już zbyt przesadzone jak dla niego. – Ale wiecie co? Powinniśmy to oblać!

I zanim ktoś zdołał chociaż spróbować zaprotestować, powędrował do kuchni, z której sekundę później usłyszeli stukanie butelek.

Pozostali, czyli Niall, Harry i Josh postanowili wykorzystać ten czas, kiedy Louis był zajęty i sami pogratulowali chłopakom tej zmiany statusu związku jak to ktoś kiedyś określił.

– Chyba powinniśmy życzyć wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia – Niall zaśmiał się z własnego żartu.

– Chyba to nie ta okazja i mimo wszystko trochę za wcześnie na takie życzenia – odparł Zayn, z uśmiechem przyjmując wszystkie poklepywania po plecach. Normalnie nie byłby pewnie taki chętny, ale to nie była normalna okazja. Był szczęśliwy i nie zamierzał się z tym kryć. A już na pewno nie przed swoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Ej, mógłby ktoś ruszyć dupę i mi pomóc? – krzyknął z kuchni Louis. – Sam nie doniosę raczej tych wszystkich butelek. Aż taki zdolny nie jestem.

Niall przewrócił oczami, ale i tak poszedł pomóc chłopakowi. Usłyszeli jeszcze coś co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do „czy ty chcesz nas upić?”, następnie usłyszeli śmiech Louisa i obaj weszli do salonu, niosąc zdecydowanie więcej niż kilka butelek. W takim wypadku wcześniejsze pytanie Nialla zyskało dużo więcej sensu. A to, że Louis mu na to nie odpowiedział to była zupełnie inna bajka. W takim wypadku nawet nie próbowali swoich szans. Nie mieli się co łudzić, Louis nie odpowiedziałby na żadne z pytań. Ale... Właściwie po co mieli się tego dowiadywać? Nie było to im w żadnym wypadku potrzebne.

Postawili cały ten arsenał na stoliku, po czym Louis złapał pierwszą z brzegu butelkę i rzucił niewinnie:

– To może teraz jakiś toaścik?

– A może zróbmy sobie teraz taką rundkę toaścików od każdego? Bo potem się może okazać, że zanim dojdziemy do ostatniego to zapomnimy o tych, co już były i jakie jeszcze byśmy chcieli, żeby były – zauważył Josh. Było w tym sporo sensu, dlatego też szybko przytaknęli temu pomysłowi.

– Za Liama i Zayna – rzucił radośnie Harry, szczerząc się.

– Za wszystkie nasze związki – Liam nie zamierzał być dłużny.

– Za to, żeby się układało – Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i objął ramieniem Liama.

– Za marzenia.

– Za realizację tych marzeń.

– Za nas – zakończył kółeczko Louis i wszyscy stuknęli się butelkami, wypijając za to wszystko.

 

***

 

– Udało się nam... Czaisz? Udało się nam sprawić, żeby się w końcu zeszli – powiedział Niall kiedy leżeli już w łóżku. W głowach przyjemnie im szumiało i choćby ktoś im groził, nie byliby w stanie odpowiedzieć, co wpływało na ten fakt bardziej – ilość wypitego alkoholu czy poziom szczęścia związanego z tym jak dobrze się wszystko póki co układało.

– Już się tak nie ekscytuj, jeszcze daleko nam do zawodowych swatów...

– Chociaż raz jesteśmy lepsi niż Harry.

– Niech ci będzie – prychnął rozbawiony. – Co by nie było, to oni sami mieli największą rolą w tym wszystkim.

– No wiem, wiem, ale i tak mam radochę z tego powodu.

Louis westchnął. Nie chciał niszczyć radości, jaką jego chłopak miał w związku z tym, że ich przyjaciele się wreszcie zeszli, ale... Ale znał Liama trochę lepiej. I dłużej. I wiedział co może się wydarzyć. Nie musi, ale może. Chciałby mieć taką bezgraniczną wiarę, że już będzie w porządku i żaden z nich nie będzie odwalał jakichś dziwnych rzeczy. Jednak czasami należało patrzeć z pewną dozą niepewności. Lepiej się pozytywnie zaskoczyć niż nieprzyjemnie rozczarować.

– Musimy się przygotować na to, że to może jeszcze nie być koniec...

– Musiałeś popsuć cały mój entuzjazm – Niall popatrzył na niego smutno, wyginając usta w podkówkę. Louis nie mógł się pohamować, pocałował go szybko w czubek nosa. Czasami blondyn był naprawdę uroczy. We wszystkim.

– Nie chciałem go popsuć. Chciałem go tylko trochę ostudzić, bo znam Liama. Chociaż wszystko może się zdarzyć. I niczego tak nie chcę jak tego, żebyś miał rację.

– Wiesz co, może załóżmy sobie, że jeśli coś wyjdzie to załatwią to między sobą. I że udźwigną ten związek – zaproponował nagle Niall. Gdyby był postacią z kreskówki, w tym właśnie momencie zaświeciłaby nad nim żarówka. Ale że był realną osobą, zaświeciły mu się tylko oczy. Metaforycznie oczywiście, takich rzeczy jak świecące oczy jeszcze nie było. Albo po prostu nie były im znane.

– Spokojnie, udźwigną. Spójrz jaki był nasz. Zwłaszcza na początku. Zaskakujący nawet dla nas samych – Niall chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale Louis kontynuował: – Nie oszukuj, był taki. I co z tego wyszło?

– Niekonwencjonalne, ale jednak wciąż love story? – odpowiedział uśmiechając się trochę złośliwie, a trochę z czułością.

– Więc masz już swoją odpowiedź. Widziałeś jak na siebie patrzyli przez cały wieczór. Jeszcze będziesz mieć tego dosyć.

– Serduszek w oczach? Nigdy – zaśmiał się, a jeszcze bardziej niekontrolowanie zachichotał, kiedy szatyn z groźną miną zaatakował go, mając w planach co najmniej porządnie połaskotać.

Co skończyło się tym właśnie, a także kilkoma innymi rzeczami, które pozostały w czterech ścianach ich pokoju i może dobrze, że niektórzy postronni tego nie widzieli i widzieć nie musieli. Nigdy nie przestaliby się z tego naśmiewać i im wypominać. A tak, podwójne korzyści. 

 

***

 

** 29.12.2014  poniedziałek **

 

Siedzieli przed kominkiem, z gitarami i notesami, robiąc to, co wychodziło im najlepiej. Wcześniej tego dnia znowu odbyli fascynującą wycieczkę do sklepów. Mimo tego, że dwa dni temu robili zakupy, okazało się, że zapasy znowu się kończą. Z tego też względu obmyślili co im będzie potrzebne i doszli do wniosku, że mogą spróbować ominąć tłok, który niewątpliwie będzie panował wszędzie w ostatni dzień roku i zrobić zakupy spożywcze i inne wcześniej. I byli bardzo dumni z tego pomysłu, gdyż dzięki temu teraz mogli już właściwie tylko się relaksować. A w tej właśnie chwili próbowali stworzyć jakiś swój przyszły hit.

– Kiedy będziemy tu następnym razem, będziemy sławni. Albo będziemy chociaż w drodze po to sławę – poinformował znienacka Louis. To nie było wypowiedzenie marzenia czy gdybanie o tym, czego by się chciało. To było jak poinformowanie ich o rzeczy oczywistej. Tak jakby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, jakby wiedział, że nie może stać się inaczej. Wszyscy na niego popatrzyli, a Liam zapytał:

– Aż tak bardzo w nas wierzysz?

– A ty nie? – zapytał oburzonym tonem, po czym bardzo przesadnie prychnął. – Wstydź się.

Liam przewrócił oczami. Czasami nie dało się inaczej, w taki czy inny sposób musiałeś jakoś odreagować te atrakcje, jakie zapewniał im Lou.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– No nie wiem, właśnie się okazało, że jednak nie wiem, wyjaśnij mi – Liam musiał przyznać, że brzmienie jak rozkapryszony dzieciak to jego przyjaciel miał wyćwiczone do perfekcji. Aż strach się bać czasami. Całe szczęście na niego to już tak nie działało. O ile w ogóle jeszcze jakoś działało.

– Louis, czepiasz się szczegółów, wiesz? I nie mów mi, że od tego jesteś, bo zwątpię – Louis chyba faktycznie chciał to powiedzieć, albo coś w tym stylu, ale skoro został zgaszony zanim zdążył się rozkręcić, patrzył tylko na niego uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, tak, aż tak w nas wierzę, w nas i w nasz talent, i generalnie można powiedzieć, że daję losowi datę ostateczną, żeby wiedział, kiedy się to ma dla nas zacząć.

– Jesteś dość wymagający względem losu – parsknął Harry, brzmiał jakby próbował ukryć wybuch śmiechu.

– Ktoś musi – wzruszył ramionami.

Tymczasem Liam nie śledził zbyt dokładnie toczącej się dyskusji, bo myślał nad czymś innym. Kiedy tak droczył się z przyjacielem, przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Nie był do końca pewny czy aby jest to dobre wyjście, ale... Skoro mają być zespołem na poważnie i chcą robić coś w tym kierunku, musi się przyzwyczaić do dzielenia się z chłopakami swoimi piosenkami. Czy to skończonymi czy ledwie zaczętymi. A że teraz miał jedną całkiem gotową, tylko czekającą na to, żeby ją w końcu komuś pokazać... Aż żal byłoby nie skorzystać z okazji. Już wystarczająco długo za nim chodziła.

– I skoro tak już jesteśmy w tym temacie – wziął głęboki wdech – to jest coś, co chciałbym wam pokazać. A raczej zaprezentować.

– Piosenka? – zapytał Niall, utkwiwszy w nim to swoje spojrzenie, które miał, kiedy pracowali nad swoimi utworami. Błyszczące z podekscytowania oczy i ta ciekawość, a także cała reszta, dla samego tego spojrzenia chciało się pokazać wszystko, co nadawało się do pokazania.

– Tak – powiedział, a Niall bez słowa chciał wręczyć mu gitarę. – Nie, tym razem na fortepianie. Męczy mnie na tyle, że muszę ją wam pokazać.

– Czekamy – rzucił tylko Louis, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

Liam skinął głową i usiadł przy fortepianie stojącym w kącie. Kusił go od samego przyjazdu, a teraz wreszcie będzie miał okazję zagrać na nim naprawdę, a nie tylko pobrzdąkać chwilę, kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

Szatyn nie za bardzo wiedział, co miał oznaczać ten dziwny ścisk w jego żołądku. Nie stresował się przecież, nie miał czym. Chyba. Chyba nie tym, że chłopcy na niego patrzyli. I nie tym, że patrzył na niego jego oficjalnie nieoficjalny chłopak. Nie stresował się przecież tym, że któryś z nich zorientuje się, o kim tak naprawdę była ta piosenka. Na pewno nie tym. Westchnął. Kogo chciał oszukać. Nie był aż tak głupi, wiedział, że żaden z chłopaków nie był idiotą. Prędzej czy później na pewno się domyślą.

_Dobra, pomartwisz się tym później_ , powiedział sobie, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech i zaczął wreszcie grać. Była to powolna, może nawet trochę smutna melodia. Oczywiście, jak to zwykle on, wczuł się niemal natychmiast. Wszystko inne straciło znaczenie, był tylko on i piosenka. I emocje, które kłębiły się w nim i w końcu mogły znaleźć sensowne ujście.

 

_I’m lying wide awake_   
_My head spinning over you_   
_Dark of night, no stars inside_   
_You are dreaming next to me_   
_Afraid to close my eyes,_   
_‘cause I don’t wanna miss a moment of you_   
_Don’t want to dream, no_   
_No dream could be as beautiful as you are_   
_Tell me what have I done to deserve something this beautiful_

 

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Zayna. Chłopak nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Cóż. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Nie przerwał jednak, tylko patrząc mu w oczy kontynuował:

  
_Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one your all belongs to – why me?_  
 _Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one you wanna place in your heart – why me?_  
 _Tell me why do you love me_  
 _Why is me you want?_  
  
_Before you came the days just passed_  
 _But now I so cannot reach seconds_  
 _Within me thousand suns rise_  
 _And I’m praying for them to never do disappear_  
 _Tell me what have I done to deserve something this beautiful_  
  
_Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one your all belongs to – why me?_  
 _Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one you wanna place in your heart – why me?_  
 _Tell me why do you love me_  
 _Why is me you want?_  
 _Tell me why I deserve you_  
 _And why do you say: I love you boy_    
  
_Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one your all belongs to – why me?_  
 _Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one you wanna place in your heart – why me?_  
 _Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one your all belongs to – why me?_  
 _Tell me why_  
 _Am I the one you wanna place in your heart – why me?_  
  
_Tell me why I deserve you_  
 _Tell me why I deserve you_  
 _Tell me why I deserve you_  
 _Why is me you love?_

Zakończył niemal szepcząc ostatnie zdanie. Takie zresztą było jego założenie co do tej piosenki. Kiedy przebrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki fortepianu, zaległa cisza. Cisza przerywana tylko oddechami chłopaków i biciem serca Liama, które dla niego wydawało się naprawdę koszmarnie głośne. Wziął głęboki wdech, chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do takich rzeczy, i spojrzał na nich.

– Liam... Skąd ty bierzesz takie genialne rzeczy? Podnosisz to do takiego poziomu, że nigdy cię nie dogonimy – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Siedzący obok niego Niall pokiwał energicznie głową.

– One po prostu przychodzą, a ja je tylko spisuję – odparł nieśmiało, wiedząc, że odpowiedź ta jest właściwie zbędna, bo oni i tak wiedzieli na ten temat lepiej.

– Zdecydowanie musimy ją dokładniej rozpracować. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz, żeby kiedyś usłyszało ją więcej ludzi – Liam skinął głową, co jak widać wystarczyło Louisowi, bo kontynuował: – Widzisz, a dziwiłeś się, że tak w nas wierzę. Jeszcze kilka czy więcej takich tekstów, może i my zaskoczymy, i będzie szaleństwo.

– I tego się trzymajmy – podsumował, uśmiechając się z ulgą. Było mu zdecydowanie lżej, to było takie właściwe, żeby pokazać to jego chłopcom i mieć z tego frajdę.

No i nie oszukujmy się, ciepły uśmiech Zayna i jego spojrzenie, które nie opuściło go ani na ułamek sekundy też robiło swoje.

 

***

 

– Ta piosenka była piękna. I mam dziwne poczucie, że odnosiła się do mnie – zaczął Zayn, kiedy znaleźli się na powrót w ich sypialni. Dobre kilka godzin później, bo jak się okazało, po tym małym show Liama nagle dopadła ich wena. Więc korzystali i pisali ile wlezie. Przestali dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie byli w stanie już utrzymać w dłoniach długopisów. 

– Nie dziwne, dobre – wzruszył ramionami. – Zayn...

– Tak, słońce?

– Domyślasz się pewnie, o co chcę zapytać, ale muszę... Zayn, dlaczego ja? Możesz mieć każdego, dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie? Mógłbyś mieć kogo tylko chcesz, wyjątkowych ludzi, a ja jestem tylko Liamem...

– Właśnie dlatego. I nie próbuj mnie przekonać, że ty nie jesteś wyjątkowy. Dla mnie jesteś – objął dłonią jego policzek, a Liam automatycznie wtulił się w nią. To było niesamowite, jak jego ciało odpowiadało na zachowania Zayna. Umysł mógł sobie protestować i mnożyć różne teorie i wątpliwości, ale ciało... Ciało wiedziało, czego tak naprawdę, gdzieś wciąż głęboko, ale już coraz bardziej na wyciągnięcie ręki, chce. I powoli acz skutecznie do tego dążyło.

– Chyba już wtedy na tych schodach wiedziałem, że to zmieni wszystko. Sam nie wiem, ciężko powiedzieć, że już wtedy wiedziałem, tak, to jest miłość mojego życia, walcz o to, bierz się za niego jak najszybciej – Liam zaczerwienił się, słysząc te słowa, ale Zayn nie zamierzał kończyć swojej wypowiedzi. – To wszystko przyszło z czasem. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że mimo że rozwijało się to dosyć powoli, to tak naprawdę od samego początku dążyło w jedną stronę... żebyś był mój – powiedział, a w jego oczach tliły się takie pokłady czułości i delikatności, i wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Liamem, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, że szatyn miał tak jakby problem z tym, jak powinien na to zareagować.

Czuł się osaczony, przynajmniej przez moment. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że to zdecydowanie było osaczenie w dobry sposób. Spojrzenie Zayna owijało go niczym kokon pełen uczucia, oddania i chęci dania mu wszystkiego, czego będzie chciał, łącznie z gwiazdką z nieba. Przenikało go na wskroś. Nikt nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Nigdy. I gdyby się zastanowić to nawet dobrze, bo nic i tak nie równałoby się z tym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarowywał go Zayn.

To było niewiarygodne. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że coś tak pięknego i wyjątkowego mogło przydarzyć się właśnie jemu. Widział już niejedno uczucie, rodzące się powoli czy też wybuchające znienacka, by po jakimś czasie osiągnąć pełnie mocy, to było niewiarygodne, że i jemu przypadło to w udziale.

Jego przecież nie tak dawno zmienione podejście do sprawy wciąż było świeże i nowe, i czasami wciąż miał problemy, żeby uwierzyć, że to nie jest sen, piękny ale wciaż tylko sen.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał cicho Zayn, przerywając ten jego wewnętrzny monolog.

– O tobie. O nas – zawahał się, ale jednak powiedział na głos to, co właśnie przyszło mu do głowy. – Nie wiem czy mogę to już tak określić...

– Liam – powiedział, właściwie wtrącił Zayn, kiedy zauważył, że szatyn bierze głęboki wdech, żeby kontynuować tą myśl. A ciągnięcie tego nie miało sensu. – To że jeszcze czegoś nie nazwaliśmy, nie znaczy że tego nie chce. Powiedziałem, że poczekam aż będziesz na to gotowy, cokolwiek by to nie było. Na rozmowę o tym, czy to, co jest między nami ma być oficjalne też. Wiem, że nazwałem cię dzisiaj już moim chłopakiem, ale kolejny raz będzie dopiero, kiedy będziesz na to gotowy.

– Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na ciebie?

– Urodziłeś się – powiedział z uśmiechem, który mówił wiele, a przede wszystkim „droczę się z tobą”.

– Nie wiem czy to bardziej głupie czy urocze.

– Może to i to? – podsunął mu, przysuwając się do niego tak że niemal stykali się ustami.

– Może – szepnął i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do zera.

To było cudowne, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić. I nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego. A tym bardziej na nikogo innego. Może po prostu musiał poczekać, żeby umieć w pełni docenić to, co los podał mu niemal na tacy. Co by nie było, nie zamierzał tego stracić. Nigdy.

– I Zayn? – zaczął, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. – Jestem gotowy na to, żeby to było oficjalne.

Gdyby gdzieś kiedyś ktoś potrzebował wizerunku człowieka naprawdę szczęśliwego, tak do granic możliwości, zdjęcie Zayna w tej właśnie chwili spełniłoby wszystkie możliwe kryteria. Patrzył na niego, jakby był jego darem z niebios, wszystkim czego mógłby chcieć, żeby być w pełni szczęśliwym. To było aż zbyt piękne, żeby można w to uwierzyć. Liam pewnie by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy. I nie był adresatem tych wszystkich uczuć.

– A więc... Liamie Payne, czy uczynisz mi ten honor i uczynisz mnie jeszcze szczęśliwszym facetem na ziemi i zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

Liam przewrócił oczami, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać jak idiota. Szczęśliwy idiota.

– Czy jeśli cię pocałuję, weźmiesz to za tak?

– Musimy się o tym przekonać – wymruczał, zaciskając palce na biodrach szatyna, przyciągając go do siebie. Liam zaśmiał się i pocałował chłopaka.

Swojego chłopaka. 

 

***

 

** 30.12.2014  wtorek **

 

– Naprawdę jesteście siebie warci – usłyszał Zayn, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Było późno czy też wcześnie, zależy jak na to patrzeć i szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze któryś nie będzie spał. A jednak Louis nie spał i wyglądał na całkiem rozbudzonego.

– Co ty nie powiesz... Jesteś wyrocznią czy coś? – mruknął, podchodząc do szafki. Nalał sobie wody do kubka i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa.

– Nie muszę być. Kilka dni temu miałem spotkanie z Liamem w podobnych okolicznościach.

– Aha – powiedział tylko. Nie wiedział w sumie co mógł powiedzieć więcej.

– Mam się przygotowywać na jakąś rozmowę o życiu czy tam o Liamie?

Zayn przewrócił oczami.

– Nie musisz.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie ma potrzeby, żeby taka rozmowa miała miejsce. Wydaje się, że wszystko już będzie w porządku, a przynajmniej jest na dobrej drodze, żeby było. Dzięki za wszystko, co zrobiłeś, żeby tak się stało, ale teraz poradzimy sobie sami.

Louis skinął niechętnie głową.

– Mam nadzieję, że już nie muszę się martwić o te wszystkie rzeczy, o jakich ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?

– A przywalić ci? – zapytał spokojnie Zayn. Skoro nie chciał po dobroci, trzeba będzie mu to wytłumaczyć w inny sposób.

– Dziękuję, obędzie się.

– Też mi się tak wydaje – odparł. Wziął butelkę z wodą i szklankę, i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

– Lec leć, Liam na pewno nie może się już doczekać.

– Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym?

– Słyszałem jakieś plotki – cmoknął z podejrzanym zadowoleniem, a kiedy Zayn obejrzał się przez ramię, okazało się, że patrzył na niego opierając się o szafkę, uśmiechając się tym swoim uśmiechem. Zayn prychnął. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Plotki, akurat.

– Ale wiesz jak to jest z plotkami. Nie we wszystkie trzeba wierzyć.

– Jasne jasne. Skoro tak mówisz. Dobranoc – i wyszedł z kuchni. Nawet jeśli Louis jeszcze coś mówił to on już tego nie słyszał. I nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne.

Najciszej jak potrafił wszedł do ich pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W półmroku, jaki panował w pokoju, niewiele było widać, całe szczęście łóżko i szafka odznaczały się całkiem wyraźnie.

Odstawił wodę na szafkę i powoli wślizgnął się pod kołdrę obok Liama. Natychmiast ogarnęło go przyjemne ciepło. Prawie jęknął, ale nie zrobił tego tylko z jednego powodu. Nie chciał obudzić Liama.

Jak na zawołanie, Liam poruszył się nagle, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie.

– Ciiii... – szepnął, wreszcie znajdując odpowiednią dla siebie pozycję. Nie chciał go przecież obudzić.

– Gdzie byłeś? – wymamrotał, wtulając się w Zayna. Niemal bezwiednie objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

Zayn popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się. Był słodki. Mega przystojny, mega gorący, ale i mega słodki. Im mniej się o to starał, tym

– Byłem na dole po wodę... – nawet jeśli chciałby jeszcze coś dodać, to i tak by tego nie zrobił, z prostego powodu. Liam zwyczajnie zasnął, zanim usłyszał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Zayn natomiast zasnął dopiero bladym świtem, przez cały ten czas patrząc na śpiącego Liama. Mógł już do końca życia zasypiać patrząc na niego i budzić się u jego boku. I nic więcej nie będzie mu potrzebne do szczęścia.

 

***

 

** 31.12.2014  środa **

 

Sylwestrowy wieczór rozpoczęli od wysłania Louisa do barku z poleceniem czy też prośbą, żeby zrobił im w końcu te shoty, na które przepisy sprezentował im na święta.

– Rozumiem, że jak już je robię to każdy ma być razy pięć? – zapytał Louis, wyciągając z szafki kieliszki.

– To chyba oczywiste – zadecydował Niall. Chwilę później coś go tknęło, jakby nie zgadzały mu się obliczenia czy coś i dodał: – Ej, ale jakie pięć? Równie oczywiste jest, że pijesz z nami, nawet nie próbuj.

– Właśnie. Nawet nie próbuj – Liam pogroził mu palcem, kiedy przechodził obok. Louis przewrócił oczami. 

– A ty w ogóle wiesz, o co tu chodzi?

– Nie, ale nie muszę wiedzieć, masz nie próbować i już – wyszczerzył się rozbrajająco i zabrał z blatu kilka paczek chipsów, żeby zanieść je do salonu. Nie pierwszy raz znosili wszystko, co będzie im potrzebne, kto się będzie potem w to bawił jak będą inne, bardziej pasjonujące zajęcia. No i nie do końca mogli przewidzieć w jakim stanie będą, lepiej nie ryzykować z noszeniem czegokolwiek. Nieważne czy to będzie coś w szkle czy w folii.

Louis pokręcił głową, poddając się woli ludu. I tak nie wygra, więc po co ma walczyć, jeszcze w ostatni dzień roku? To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Poza tym trzeba było zacząć od tego, czy on w ogóle chciał z nimi walczyć.

Zajął się więc przygotowaniem owych shotów. Nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu. Można powiedzieć że między innymi dlatego, że wyćwiczył ich robienie już wcześniej, podczas prób stworzenia idealnej kompozycji. Druga rzeczą która niewątpliwie pomogła i zdecydowanie zaoszczędziła mu czasu już na początku był zapas kieliszków. Jak na rzadko używany dom i równie rzadko używany barek, był naprawdę nieźle zaopatrzony.

– Dobra. Więc oto są, pięć kolejek shotów dla każdego z was – oznajmił, stawiając ostatni rządek na stole.

– A jaki byłby taki inspirowany tobą? – zainteresował się Zayn.

– Jak to jaki! Czysta wódka! – wykrzyknął pewnie, uśmiechając się szeroko i podniósł do góry pierwszy z kieliszków. Reszta prychnęła, ale zrobiła to samo.

– Kurde, dobre – zamlaskał Niall, mówiąc te słowa tonem znawcy.

– Oczywiście że dobre. W końcu sam robiłem.

– Wiesz co Tommo? Wiem jak powinien nazywać się twój drink – powiedział nagle Zayn.

– Dawaj.

– Narcyz – odparł spokojnie. Louis starał się wyglądać na oburzonego, ale biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo śmiali się pozostali, nie było w tym nic niezwykłego że i on zaczął się śmiać.

– Bardzo zabawne.

– Wiem. Starałem się – Louis prychnął jedynie lekko w odpowiedzi i nie wnikał bardziej w ten temat. Zajęli się bardziej interesującą rzeczy czyli dalszą degustacją. Zachwytom, komentarzom i głupim tekstom nie było końca.

Po ostatniej kolejce szumiało im już lekko w głowach. Ale tylko szumiało, nie byli pijani, jedynie wstawieni. To był ten moment, kiedy zwykle mieli same genialne pomysły, a wciąż kontaktowali co się działo.

I jeden z tych genialnych pomysłów pojawił się chwilę później, kiedy Niall wykrzyknął nagle:

– Zróbmy karaoke!

– Nie mamy sprzętu – zauważył rozsądnie Josh, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na blondyna.

– Jak to nie mamy, jak mamy. Schowany ale jest – przyglądali się mu jak, radośnie pogwizdując, wyciągał wspomniany sprzęt z szafki obok telewizora.

Louis pomyślał że właściwie to go już to nawet nie zdziwiło. W tym towarzystwie niewiele powinno go jeszcze dziwić. A już na pewno nie powinien wątpić w to jak dobrze przygotowany na wszystko jest dom brata Nialla.

Kiedy już udało im się wszystko zamontować i uruchomić karaoke, na tej rozrywce upłynął im wieczór. Działo się wiele, zrobili naprawdę niesamowity przekrój przez różne lata i jeszcze bardziej różne style. Dzięki internetowi mogli sobie pozwolić na dużo więcej. Gdyby nie to ciężko byłoby pogodzić im wszystkie zachcianki dotyczące tego co będzie następne i na kogo powinno paść.

I na próbach pogodzenia tego wszystkiego, niezłej zabawie i tak dalej dotrwali do północy. Całe szczęście zorientowali się jakoś dziesięć minut wcześniej więc zdążyli przygotować się odpowiednio na tą jakże wyczekiwaną chwilę.

– Trzy, dwa, jeden...

– Szczęśliwego nowego roku!

Liam przytulił się do Zayna, a wtedy dostrzegł coś, czego się w zasadzie nie spodziewał. I nie był to na pewno widok Louisa obcałowującego Nialla, to akurat nie było już żadnym zaskoczeniem. To też spowodowało jeden krótki wniosek – poza nim nikt nie widział ukradkowych pocałunków Josha i Harry’ego. Nie miałby nic przeciwko takiemu rozwojowi wypadków, ale zaskoczyło go to, bo zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego może nastąpić. Dlatego też postanowił że w tej chwili przestanie się na nich patrzeć i po prostu porozmawia z którymś z nim jeśli nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

Następna w kolejce była wymiana życzeń i uścisków między sobą. Trochę to potrwało, bo byli w bardzo radosnym stanie i zajmowali się jeszcze wznoszeniem toastów i oglądaniem fajerwerków, które zaskakująco nieźle było widać przez okna. Odbyli także kilka rozmów telefonicznych, bo oczywiście rodziny też chciały im coś powiedzieć w tych pierwszych chwilach nowego roku. Nie było więc bardzo dziwne, że powrócili do świętowania dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

A to ich świętowanie trwało praktycznie do świtu. Była może szósta a może i później, kiedy Louis nagle wyłączył sprzęt grający i oznajmił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu:

– Dobra panowie, jest już późno, a raczej wcześnie i nie wiem jak wy, ale ja uważam, że nie ma nic lepszego na to, żeby się dobrze w nowym roku działo jak porządny noworoczny seks i nie zamierzam sobie tego odmawiać. Więc ustanawiam: do pokoi, już już, raz dwa trzy.

– Myślę, że nie ma co dyskutować z napalonym Louisem, niech ma czego chce.

– Odezwał się ten, co nie przetestuje mojej teorii – prychnął w stronę Josha, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, najwidoczniej nie chcąc się wdawać z nim w niepotrzebne teraz dyskusje.

Nie protestowali dłużej, podnieśli się i można powiedzieć, że właściwie wyjątkowo grzecznie powędrowali na górę. Nie zdążyli nawet dobrze wejść do swoich sypialni, a już na pewno nie dane to było Liamowi i Zaynowi, kiedy w ścianę między pierwszymi a drugimi drzwiami od strony schodów coś mocno walnęło i rozległ się głośny chichot Nialla. Nie trzeba było się dwa razy zastanawiać między czyimi pokojami. I komu aż tak się spieszy.

– Cały Lou, gra wstępna rozpoczęta na korytarzu – pokręcił głową Liam, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

– Nie wiem jak ty to możesz znosić – Zayn przyglądał się jak szatyn przebiera się w ubrania zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiednie do spania.

– Przyzwyczaisz się – wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak sobie myślę... – zaczął ciągnąc go znienacka za rękę przez co chłopak wylądował na nim. Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, kiedy przypomniał mu się ostatni raz kiedy znaleźli się w takim położeniu. Wtedy może nie było mu zbyt do śmiechu, ale teraz... – Tak sobie myślę, że zamiast rozmyślać o tym czy do Louisa można się przyzwyczaić czy nie to równie dobrze możemy wziąć z niego przykład. Może niedosłownie, ale...

Liam nie dał mu szansy dokończyć. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i pocałował go zachłannie. Zayn wydobył z siebie pomruk aprobaty. A po dłuższej chwili przejął kontrolę, przekręcając ich tak, że to teraz Liam leżał na plecach, a Zayn był nad nim.

Kto by się przejmował Louisem, kiedy mają własny początek roku do celebrowania.

Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, zwalniając tylko wtedy kiedy już naprawdę brakowało im tchu. Przekręcili się ponownie. Zayn opierał się dłońmi za plecami, półleżąc, pozwalając tym samym, żeby Liam przejął kontrolę i górował nad nim.

– Liam... – westchnął. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów. A nawet nie zaczęli się rozbierać.

Liam pochylił się nad nim i odchylając delikatnie jego głowę, zaczął go całować. Wplótł palce w jego włosy co Zayn powitał głośnym pomrukiem aprobaty.

Na próbę wysunął nieco język. Liam prawie natychmiast załapał o co chodzi. Zaczął go ssać i zataczać kółka swoim językiem. Robił to z typowym dla siebie entuzjazmem, a był przy tym tak gorący, że Zaynowi po raz kolejny przemknęło przez myśl jak takie niewinne pieszczoty mogą doprowadzać go aż do tego, co czuł w tej chwili.

To było lepsze niż mógł przypuszczać. Szatyn przesunął dłonią po jego torsie i zaczął jednocześnie zataczać kółka językiem wokół jego języka i palcem wokół jego sutków. Zayn od razu poczuł, że zrobilo mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Jego penis boleśnie ocierał się o spodnie i domagał się uwagi.

– Liam... – jęknął, odsuwając się delikatnie od niego.

Liam popatrzył na niego przestraszony. Boże, jest taki słodki i gorący jednocześnie...

– Zro–zrobiłem coś nie tak? – wyjąkał, opuszczając głowę.

Zayn złapał jego dłoń i przesunął po swojej erekcji. Syknął, kiedy ten ruch przypomniał mu jak bardzo chciał, żeby Liam go w końcu dotknął.

– Nie kochanie, zaraz dojdę, jeśli będziemy to kontynuować w taki sposób...

– Ale ja chcę, żebyś doszedł – wygiął usta w podkówkę, przez co wyglądał jak pięciolatek, a nie dwudziestopięcioletni facet. Zayn zaśmiał się gardłowo. – Może nie planowałem, żeby to było tak szybko i kiedy wciąż jesteśmy w ciuchach, ale... Ale i tak chcę żebyś doszedł.

– A coś planowałeś? – uśmiechnął się Zayn, unosząc brew. No tego to się nie spodziewał.

– Może coś planowałem... – przygryzł dolną wargę. Dokładnie w taki sposób jakim doprowadzał Zayna do szału. Teraz było o tyle lepiej, że mógł jakoś na to zareagować. Na przykład tak jak teraz, przyciągnąć go do siebie i przejechać swoim językiem po tej jego wardze. I jęknąć w jego usta, kiedy chłopak w odpowiedzi na pocałunek zaczął poruszać biodrami. Dotykając go dokładnie w tych miejscach, w których powinien.

– Co na przykład? – zapytał, kładąc dłonie na jego pośladkach i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.

Liam pocałował go, zataczając biodrami kółka. Zayn mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zacisnął mocniej palce.

– Teraz to już właściwie nie ma znaczenia – szepnął i przygryzł niezbyt mocno skórę za uchem.

– Tak mówisz?

– Tak – zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Tej nocy nie poszli na całość. Robili za to inne rzeczy, które były w podobnym stopniu satysfakcjonujące. Na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas i pora. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

 

***

* jakby ktoś chciał posłuchać to piosenka to LaFee - Tell Me Why (w wersji angielskiej) albo Weg Von Dir (w oryginale czyli po niemiecku). Aha i w oryginale w tekście jest I love you girl, z oczywistych względów pozwoliłam sobie zmienić :) 


	21. Chapter 21

STYCZEŃ

 

** 1.01.2015  czwartek **

 

Liam stał przed lustrem i oglądał malinkę na obojczyku. Traf chciał, że znalazła się akurat w takim miejscu, że nie było możliwości jej niczym zakryć. Nie to że chciałby to zrobić, ale chodzi o sam fakt. Kiedy na nią patrzył, przypomniał sobie poprzedni wieczór, a raczej te godziny przed świtem i co wtedy robili... Kiedy o tym myślał, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Wiedział że nie były to takie niegrzeczne rzeczy jak ktoś mógłby podejrzewać po jego reakcji. Ale mimo wszystko... No i miał na ciele niejeden dowód tego co się działo. I nie przeszkadzało mu to w żaden sposób. Żaden.

Dostrzegł w lustrze, że Zayn wszedł do łazienki, a raczej stanął w progu opierając się o framugę i przyglądał mu się z takim nieokreślonym czymś w oczach. Chociaż jakby się uparł i mocno postarał, to byłby w stanie to jakoś określić. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, mógłby określić to jako bardzo duże zadowolenie z siebie.

– Nagle zacząłeś oznaczać teren? – zagaił tonem zwykłej pogawędki o pogodzie. Nie patrzył na niego, ale wiedział, po prostu wiedział że brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Zaraz tam oznaczać teren. Po prostu chciałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś zajęty – odpowiedział równie beztroskim tonem, podchodząc do niego.

– Przecież tutaj wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

– Tutaj tak, ale jak wrócimy to ja już będę miał opracowaną strategię, żeby tamci wszyscy to wiedzieli. Żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że taki przystojniak jest już usidlony – puścił mu oczko, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że Liam czuł jego oddech na swoim karku. Zadrżał delikatnie. 

– Może powinienem sobie od razu wytatuować na tyłku własność Zayna Malika – rzucił, unosząc brew. Zayn zrobił minę bardzo oburzonego i dotkniętego tym stwierdzeniem, i powiedział:

– Nie, na tyłku nie, nikt by tego nie zobaczył, bo nie pozwoliłbym na to, żeby ktokolwiek nie będący mną dotarł aż tak daleko – Liam roześmiał się, ta rozmowa była absurdalna. – Poza tym to już byłoby całkiem poważne zobowiązanie i określenie tego, co nas łączy, a ja nie chce cię do niczego zmuszać ani na siłę przekonywać. Do niczego – złapał go nagle za biodra i przekręcił w swoją stronę. Pogładził go po policzku i dodał: – Do niczego.

– Zrobiłeś się strasznie zaborczy – powiedział uśmiechając się.

– Nic na to nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz – odparł pozornie bezsilnym tonem. 

– Może da się coś z tym zrobić.

– Może – odparł i pocałował go. Delikatne to to nie było, ale z drugiej strony delikatne muśnięcia warg tu po prostu nie pasowały. Całowali się tak jakby chcieli sobie przekazać że zazdrość, żaden rodzaj zazdrości tak naprawdę nie ma racji bytu w ich relacji bo to się po prostu nie zdarzy. Po prostu nie.

\- Nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny – powiedział cicho Liam. – I nie chcę żebyś był.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny.

\- Mam nadzieję. Bo naprawdę nie masz o co.

 

*** 

 

Wieczór mijał im powoli i spokojnie. Do czasu. Czego w ich przypadku można się było spodziewać.

– Chłopaki, godzina szczerości.

Popatrzyli na zadowolonego z siebie Louisa.

– Tylko godzina?

– Jeśli wyjdzie godzina to będzie godzina, jeśli wyjdzie więcej to będzie więcej. Chłopaki, tu chodzi o sens! A nie jakieś tam pierdoły, no doprawdy, co ja się z wami mam – Louis przewrócił oczami. – Który by mógł być pierwszy, hm... Dobra, Josh, dajesz.

– Znowu ja?

– Jakie znowu, jeszcze będzie narzekał – prychnął Louis. Pokręcił przy tym głową, wyglądało to na dezaprobatę, ale w zasadzie tylko dla ludzi, którzy nie znali Louisa. Dla reszty, która tak się składało przebywała w tym samym pomieszczeniu, było jasne, że chłopak tylko się zgrywa. W trochę irytujący sposób ale nadal to było tylko zgrywanie się.

– Brałem kiedyś udział w trójkącie – powiedział nagle Harry, jakby od niechcenia sprzedając im tą informację.

– Co?

– Jajco. Brałem udział w trójkącie. Ja, dziewczyna i facet. Cała noc, niezapomniane wspomnienia. Chyba o to ci chodziło z tą godziną szczerości?

– Właściwie to o to – odparł z dziwną miną Louis. Jak to się mówi, zabił mu ćwieka i nie miał pojęcia jak to się potoczy i w którą stronę pójdzie.

– Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęliśmy, a już nam się niesamowicie podniosła poprzeczka.

– Ciężko to będzie przebić – przytaknął Zaynowi Niall.

– Jeśli dobrze to rozumiem to nie macie tego przebić, bo to nie licytacja, tylko macie się podzielić czymś czego nie wiemy. Tak jak ja.

Louis z podziwem popatrzył na Harry’ego. No kto by się spodziewał, że tak to ładnie rozegra. Ale istotnie podniósł dość wysoko poprzeczkę. Na tyle wysoko, że Louis sam zastanawiał się teraz nad swoją historyjką.

Nagle wyłapał spojrzenie Liama. I wtedy coś jakby kliknęło w jego głowie. Wiedział już, co mogliby opowiedzieć. I sądząc po minie Liama i spojrzeniu jakie mu rzucił, wpadł właśnie na ten sam pomysł.

Skinął jedynie głową, pozwalając mu tym samym mówić. A Louisowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

– Zrobiliśmy z Liamem braterstwo krwi – wypalił, kiedy było widać, że żaden nie ma specjalnie pomysłów czym mógłby się podzielić.

– Co zrobiliście?

– Zrobiliśmy braterstwo krwi. Kojarzycie to nasze przyjaciele na zawsze, bracia z wyboru? – pokiwali powoli głowami, przypominając sobie że faktycznie coś takiego słyszeli. I to nawet nie raz i nie dwa. – To właśnie tego dotyczy. Miałeś ile, z czternaście lat? – popatrzył pytająco na Liama. Ten powoli pokiwał głową. – Coś koło tego. Pewnego dnia wpadliśmy na to żeby jakiś taki mały rytuał zrobić, coś co na zawsze przypieczętuje naszą przyjaźń. Tak padło na to.

–,Ale... ale że tak z mieszaniem krwi zrobiliście i tak dalej? – zapytał w końcu Niall, patrząc na nich obu z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Nie trzeba było się długo zastanawiać, żeby zgadnąć, że to wyraz jego zaskoczenia na te rewelacje. Zaskoczenia pomieszanego nawet z szokiem bo to bardzo prawdopodobne że doszło aż do tego punktu.

Liam roześmiał się.

– Spokojnie, obyło się bez tego. Żaden z nas nie miał wtedy na tyle jaj, żeby aż tak to wyszło. Chociaż później zrobiliśmy sobie związane z tym tatuaże, jakby się uprzeć to dość z tym związane.

– Który to? – przerwał mu Niall, przenosząc wzrok od jednego do drugiego.

– Krzyżyk na kostce.

– Czemu akurat to? Nie patrz tak na mnie, za każdym razem kiedy go widziałem chciałem zapytać dlaczego i co oznacza.

– Dlaczego to? – zastanowił się przez chwilę Louis. – W sumie nie pamiętam już teraz.

– Ja pamiętam tylko tyle, że chcieliśmy mieć coś, co będzie nam o tym przypominać. I co będzie nas sprowadzać na ziemię i przypominać o tym, że jest ktoś do kogo można się zwrócić kiedy będzie źle.

– Niegłupie – podsumował cmokając z aprobatą Niall.

– Pewnie że niegłupie, w końcu to my to wymyśliliśmy – prychnął Louis.

– Oczywiście.

 

*** 

 

**2.01.2015  piątek**

 

Było wcześnie. Jak bardzo to tego Liam nie wiedział i prawdę mówiąc wiedzieć nie chciał. Wnioskował, że pora była wystarczająco wczesna, biorąc pod uwagę jeden fakt – w domku panowała niczym niezmącona cisza.

Cisza która świadczyła o tym że pozostali nadal śpią w najlepsze. Trochę go to zirytowało, sam bardzo by chciał skorzystać z tej możliwości i znowu zasnąć, chociaż jeszcze na chwilę.

– Liam, zbyt głośno myślisz – wymamrotał Zayn, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

– Przepraszam – westchnął i splótł razem ich palce.

– Czemu nie śpisz?

– Nie wiem, obudziłem się i już nie mogę zasnąć...

Zayn przekręcił go tak, że leżeli patrząc na siebie. Liam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział przed sobą. Zayn był taki piękny. Jak to możliwe, że taki facet mógł chcieć takiego kogoś jak on? Do tej pory myślał, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się w filmach a nie w prawdziwym życiu.

– Ile razy próbowałeś się ze mną umówić? – zapytał nagle. Pytanie to przyszło mu do głowy znienacka i poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę zadania go od razu. Nie był pewny czy odpowiedź mu się spodoba, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Co?

– Słyszałeś Zayn, nie każ mi tego powtarzać – powiedział miękko.

Zayn westchnął i przekręcił się na bok, opierając głowę na dłoni.

– Teraz nie ma to już znaczenia... – zaczął.

– Ma. Proszę, Zayn. Proste pytanie.

Zayn chyba westchnął, ciężko było stwierdzić czy to było westchnięcie czy wzięcie głębszego oddechu. Wziął go za rękę i złączył ze sobą ich palce.

– Jakieś kilka razy, dokładnie nie wiem, nie liczyłem. Jak mówię, teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia.

– Na pewno? Bo mi się wydaje że jednak ma. A już na pewno że powinno mieć.

– Nie ma, Li. Teraz już nie ma żadnego. Mam cię w końcu, prawda? To się dla mnie najbardziej liczy. Nic poza tym.

– Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie w tym temacie?

– Tak.

– Kiedy to było?

– Liam...

– Jeden przykład.

– Jeden?

Liam skinął głową.

– Raz było wtedy, kiedy zaproponowałem ci wyjście na piwo, że niby pogadać o audycji i tak dalej, a ty stwierdziłeś, że możemy iść do waszego baru, bo Louis się za moimi ploteczkami stęsknił – przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał za bardzo zagłębiać się w tą historię. Mimo że to już była przeszłość, wciąż mu było przykro. 

– Jezu, wiem kiedy – powiedział nagle Liam. Wyrwał swoją dłoń z dłoni Zayna i uderzył się nią w czoło.

\- Hej, co ty robisz, nie bij się idioto, nie będziesz sobie robił krzywdy, kiedy jestem w pobliżu – Zayn złapał go ponownie za tą samą dłoń, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w czoło. - Za co to było?

– Za to jakim jestem idiotą.

\- Nie jesteś idiotą.

\- Sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś.

\- To było określenie pieszczotliwe i będzie używane tylko w bardzo szczególnych wypadkach, więc się nie przyzwyczajaj.

\- Specjalne wypadki, okej, świetnie, dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że tylko i wyłącznie takie. A ty myślałeś, że co?

\- W sumie to już nie wiem. I zastanawiam się czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć – zaśmiał się, widząc minę Zayna. – Nie krzyw się tak, bo ci tak zostanie.

\- I tak mnie będziesz kochał – mruknął przymykając oczy i przysuwając się bliżej niego. Nie zauważył co te słowa zrobiły Liamowi. I dobrze. Bo ten nie był jeszcze w stanie mu tego powiedzieć.

A Zayn nie nalegał. Ani nie pospieszał. 

 

***

 

**3.01.2015   sobota**

 

Niestety, wszystko co dobre zawsze kiedyś się kończy. Czy tego chcieli czy nie, nadszedł dzień, kiedy musieli wrócić do codzienności. Nie żeby ta codzienność była jakaś taka zła czy coś. Prawdę mówiąc, po tym wyjeździe zapowiadała się na naprawdę dobrą. Dużo bardziej niż mogli przypuszczać kiedy wyjeżdżali.

Wybrali się wcześniej, mając nadzieję, że uda im się ominąć możliwe korki. No i przy okazji chcieli jeszcze dać sobie szansę na powrót do rzeczywistości i normalnego codziennego funkcjonowania. Zanim będą musieli znowu zacząć normalnie funkcjonować

Kiedy tak jechali, Niallowi przypomniało się jego własne postanowienie sprzed wyjazdu. I prawie ryknął ze śmiechu jak bardzo prorocze i skuteczne się okazało. No, nie byli jeszcze trzema parami, z tego co było mu wiadomo, bo Harry i Josh to jeszcze nic oficjalnego ale to już tylko kwestia czasu. Był tego pewny.

Skoro udało się z Zaynem i Liamem to i uda się z nimi. Musi.

 

***

 

**5.01.2015   poniedziałek**

 

\- No i wróciły moje paskudy, nareszcie! - usłyszeli ledwie ich stopy przekroczyły próg studia.

\- Czekałeś w drzwiach specjalnie na to, żeby nam to powiedzieć na dzień dobry?

\- No coś ty, aż tak was nie lubię - burknął niby urażonym tonem ale jego mina mówiła coś zupełnie innego.

\- Jeśli ta myśl pozwala ci spać w nocy to o niech tak będzie.

\- Tobie za to to chyba ktoś nie pozwala spać w nocy, co? - uśmiechnął się Nick, złośliwie jak zwykle.

Harry tylko lekko się zawstydził, ale robił, co mógł żeby nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

Liam przezornie wolał się nie wyrywać bo jeszcze i on zostanie wywołany do odpowiedzi, a niespecjalnie chciał żeby to nastąpiło. Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- No to opowiadajcie jak tam się bawiliście - zmienił front Nick. A kiedy dojrzał że i Liam i Harry spojrzeli ukradkiem na zegar, przewrócił oczami i dodał: - Macie jeszcze trochę czasu, ale o tym to chyba wiecie, zwłaszcza że przyszłością wcześniej niż zwykle.

\- Ale ty dzisiaj upierdliwy - westchnął Liam. 

\- No już już opowiadać. 

Nie mieli wyjścia, zaczęli opowiadać. 

 

*** 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojaaaaa, trochę to trwało, przepraszam! W każdym razie, oto nowy rozdział, dłuższy tym razem, mam nadzieję, że zrekompensuje to ile trzeba było na niego czekać xD

**8.01.2015     czwartek**

Dni mijały im jak szalone. Ledwo się obejrzeli, jak z pierwszych dni nowego roku zaczęli zbliżać się do połowy stycznia. Pod koniec tygodnia tak ogarnęli swoje sprawy, żeby móc pojechać na weekend do domu. W końcu obiecali, a już i tak przeciągnęli to w czasie.

Przynajmniej taki był plan. Lepiej było nie sprawdzać cierpliwości Jay i dziewczynek.  

– Liam – zaczął znienacka Louis, pojawiając się w drzwiach pokoju.

Liam mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, co miało sprawić, że będzie kontynuował. Pakował się właśnie, musiał myśleć o tym, co mu jeszcze będzie potrzebne, a nie o tym co chce albo czego nie chce powiedzieć Louis. W końcu i tak to powie, prędzej czy później.  

– Mama nas ubije za to, że jedziemy sami – powiedział wreszcie, po wystarczająco długim czasie zastanawiania się, nawet jak na niego.

– Zaraz ubije – wzruszył ramionami. - Ucieszy się na nasz widok.

– To też. Ale i ubije i tak, bo miała mieć jeszcze chłopaków, a będzie miała tylko nas.

Niech będzie. Louis miał trochę racji. A jego argumenty brzmiały bardzo w stylu jego matki. Ale Liam o dziwo jak nie on, nie miał zamiaru się tak szybko poddać.

– A my mamy dla nich dobre wymowki.

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę. Po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– W sumie racja. Niall ma lepszą, bo musiał zostać w pracy, a Zayn...

– A Zayn nie chciał jechać sam to raz, a dwa, że też musiał zostać w pracy, bo Nick byłby jeszcze gotowy paść na zawał, jeśli zostałby mu sam Harry – dodał. Czuł pod skórą, że mogło to zostać odebrane jako dość naciągana teoria, ale cóż, to była sama prawda, nic więcej. Z prawdą za bardzo się nie dyskutuje, bo prawda i tak zawsze wygra. Przynajmniej tak mówią.

– Coś w tym stylu będzie dobre w ramach wytłumaczenia.

– Sama prawda przecież – wzruszył ramionami Liam, powtarzając na głos swoje myśli sprzed chwili. – Trudno, obiecamy że jak dziewczyny będą miały wolne to przyjedziemy całą czwórką i jakoś się temat rozwieje. Zwłaszcza jeśli wtedy już na serio z nimi pojedziemy.

\- Może.

\- Może się rozwieje czy może z nimi pojedziemy? – Liam zrobił możliwie najgłupszą minę, jaką był w stanie zrobić w tej chwili bez ryknięcia śmiechem.

Louis nie potrafił jednak tego docenić. Jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Miałem na myśli to, że może ich zabierzemy tym następnym razem, ale jeśli to tak ujmiesz to nie wiem, obie opcje są równie kuszące.

– Zobaczymy czy to będzie takie prościutkie dla nas. Nie jestem tego taki pewny jak ty – powiedział wsadzając do torby ostatnią rzecz. Louis znowu przewrócił oczami. Jeszcze kilka razy i może mu tak zostać na dobre.

– Dlaczego to ma nie być proste, Liam, no zlituj się. Będzie proste. Musi być. U ciebie to wprawdzie wciąż dość świeża sprawa, ale kto by tam na to patrzył i się tym przejmował.

– My? Ja? Jay? – uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że przyjaciel przewraca oczami. Stanowczo za często to robił.

– Szczegóły. To tylko szczegóły, Liam, i nic więcej. Będzie taka szczęśliwa, że może zobaczyć kto zawładnął serduszkami jej chłopców… – Gdyby nie siedział obok niego, miałby zapewne problemy, żeby powiedzieć czy to mówi Jay czy może jednak nie. Louis był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry w udawaniu tonu głosu swojej matki. – Że jakoś przeżyje te trzy tygodnie czy tam miesiąc.

– Może masz rację.

Louis prychnął z rozbawieniem.

– Oczywiście, że mam racje. Czy ja kiedyś nie miałem racji?

– Mam zacząć wyliczać? Jak teraz zacznę to może zdążę zanim dojedziemy na miejsce.

– Bardzo zabawne – burknął, rzucając w niego samotną skarpetką. Jak znalazła się na szafce to nie wiedział, ale w tej chwili wolał nie wiedzieć. I cieszył się że więcej amunicji w zasięgu rąk Louisa nie było.

– To nie miało być zabawne, to miała być prawda.

Louis przewrócił oczami po raz kolejny.

\- Nie przewracaj tyle oczami, bo ci tak zostanie.

\- Jakby miało mi tak zostać to do tej pory już by zostało - prychnął Louis. Coś w tym było, nie to żeby Liam miał zamiar go uświadamiać w tej kwestii. – Gdyby mi się chciało, to patrzyłbym właśnie na ciebie z pogardą.

– Lou, spójrz prawdzie w oczy, nie jesteś w stanie.

– Never say never... – zanucił, w taki sposób, że nie wiadomo, która to była piosenka. Liam miał wrażenie, że w jakiś szalony sposób udało mu się połączyć The Fray z Justinem Bieberem. I można było mieć powoli wątpliwości czy należy się tym już martwić i uznać za niepokojące, czy jeszcze poczekać, aż będzie gorzej.

Chociaż sama próba zdefiniowania tego, co w jego przypadku oznacza gorzej, była straszna.

Pokręcił więc głową i zarządził zbiórkę przy drzwiach za dziesięć minut. Podróż przed nimi, nie ma na co czekać.

 

***

 

Resztę, a może lepiej byłoby to określić jako całą drogę, spędzili na typowych dla siebie rozrywkach: rozmawiali, przekomarzali się, zrobili sobie nawet coś na kształt karaoke.

Nie można było jednak powiedzieć, że w środku obaj nie byli nieco podenerwowani. I nie przejmowali się tym, z jaką spotkają się reakcją. Mimo wszystko. Mimo że byli praktycznie pewni tej reakcji, to i tak w jakiś sposób się tego obawiali. To było rasowo pokręcone, ale było i niewiele mogli na to poradzić.

– Pierwszy raz od dawna mam lekkiego stresa tam wchodzić – wymamrotał Louis, kiedy zaparkowali pod domem i zajęli się wyciąganiem swoich rzeczy.

– Mamo, mamo, chłopcy przyjechali! – Rozległo się z drzwi i nie musieli się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to bliźniaczki informują wszystkich w domu i pół osiedla, że przyjechali. Liam odwrócił się w ich stronę i krzyknął:

– Nawet nie próbujcie wychodzić na dwór! Już idziemy! – Dziewczynki pokiwały głowami i pobiegły w głąb domu. Niezbyt chętnie, ale przynajmniej się posłuchały.

Louis wyciągnął nareszcie ostatnią rzecz i mogli zamknąć samochód. I z całym tym majdanem ruszyli do domu.

– Myślałam, że nie przyjedziecie sami – powiedziała Jay nieco oskarżycielskim tonem, kiedy już wszyscy się ze wszystkimi przywitali.

– Mówiłem – Louis wyszczerzył się do Liama. Chłopak walnął go w ramię, mamrocząc coś, co miał nadzieje brzmiało jak „nie pomagasz” i zaczął tłumaczyć:

– Niestety tym razem jesteśmy tylko my. Niall musiał zostać w pracy, a Nick by nas wszystkich zwolnił, gdyby jeszcze Zayn wziął wolne, bo Harry też zrobił wycieczkę do domu… - Małe przekłamanie w słusznej sprawie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Podobno. – Także tym razem musimy wystarczyć tylko my.

– Wy mi zawsze wystarczycie. Po prostu miałam nadzieję, że już teraz poznam tych przystojniaków – puściła im oko, uśmiechając się znacząco.

– Skąd wiesz, że są przystojni?

Louis podjął swoją ulubioną taktykę czyli: udawaj, że nie wiesz o co chodzi. Nawet jeśli naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi.

– Muszą być, skoro są z moimi chłopcami. I muszą być wspaniałymi ludźmi z tego samego powodu.

Liam poczuł, że się czerwieni. Jedno spojrzenie na Louisa i wiedział, że nie tylko na nim takie wrażenie zrobiły słowa Jay. Mimo że dobrze się maskował.

– Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawstydziłem się tak, jakby to o mnie samym było.

– No ja też. I jakby to mnie osobiście dotyczyło…

– Liaś, Liaś, macie dla nas coś? – Dalszą dyskusję na ten temat przerwały bliźniaczki, które stanęły przy Liamie i zapytały o najbardziej je interesujący temat, ciągnąc go jednocześnie za nogawki.

– Ktoś tu jest zainteresowany prezentami? – podchwycił Louis, łaskocząc Daisy.

– Musicie nam pomóc w takim razie, Mikołaj w tym roku zostawił nam strasznie dużo rzeczy i sami sobie nie poradzimy...

– Możemy być śnieżynkami! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Phoebe, klaszcząc w dłonie.

 _To się nazywa entuzjazm_ , pomyślał Liam uśmiechając się na taką reakcję. Tego mu było potrzeba. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo.

– To jeśli tak to już, raz raz, śnieżynki do pracy, będziecie wręczać każdemu prezent, może tak być?

Zaklaskały śmiejąc się radośnie. Louis rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Liamowi. Za to kochali tą rodzinę. I prawdę mówiąc dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że do pełni szczęścia brakowało im tu dwóch osób. Ale dadzą radę to przeżyć. Następnym razem będzie już tylko lepiej.

 

***

 

– Dobra chłopaki, opowiadajcie. Chce wiedzieć wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko – oznajmiła późnym wieczorem Jay, kiedy już we czwórkę siedzieli przy kuchennym stole z gorącym kakao. Na cokolwiek innego nie mieli ochoty albo godzina była zbyt późna. Ale rozmowy o życiu przy kakao są zawsze bezcenne.

Młodsze dziewczynki spały już od dłuższego czasu. W domu panowała cisza, taka przyjemna, sprawiająca, że się relaksujesz i uśmiechasz, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że nie masz żadnego dobrego powodu. A jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ten powód masz.

– A co tu gadać, z Niallem wzięło i kliknęło znienacka, i nie żałuję, że tak wyszło. Zaynowi zajęło to trochę więcej, ale nie mógł się oprzeć Liamowi, więc tak to właśnie wygląda.

Liam już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie było mu to dane. Cóż za zaskoczenie.

– Z tego co widać, to Liam też niespecjalnie mógł się oprzeć – rzuciła nieco złośliwie Lottie. – Widziałyśmy, jest gorący jak cholera, aż szkoda, że zajęty. I niezainteresowany.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego wybrał mnie, kiedy mógł mieć każdego... – wymamrotał Liam, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

To uczucie wciąż w nim siedziało. Nie mógł tego tak po prostu zatrzymać. Chciał. Starał się. Naprawdę się starał. A przez takie a nie inne towarzystwo często nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co mogło zostać uznane za zbyt dużo. Choćby przez niego samego.

Louis zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. To już samo w sobie nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

– Liam… – zaczęła Jay, ściskając go za dłoń, czym zresztą ściągnęła jego wzrok. – Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. To dla niego zaszczyt, że chcesz z nim być, a nie odwrotnie. Odrobinkę tak, niech będzie, ale tylko tyle.

– Pytanie najważniejsze – wtrąciła Lottie, skutecznie rozwalając to ckliwe coś, co się nagle samo z siebie zrobiło. - Jesteś szczęśliwy?

– Bardzo – To słowo i uśmiech powiedziały więcej niż tysiące słów, jakie można było wypowiedzieć. I nawet sam Liam zdawał się doskonale o tym wiedzieć.

– I tak ma być – Zanim się obejrzeli, blondynka przytulała się do Liama. Chłopak roześmiał się kiedy to zrobiła. – To teraz mogę już spokojnie znaleźć sobie chłopaka – powiedziała nonszalancko, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

– Już się tak nie rozpędzaj, najpierw będzie musiał przejść egzamin starszych braci.

– Dopóki wasi nie przeszli egzaminu młodszej siostry, to się nie liczy.

– Niedługo przyjedziemy znowu. Z nimi.

– Czyli wciąż mam czas – Lottie wzruszyła ramionami, pozornie nonszalancko, ale kto ją znał, wiedział, że to tylko pozory. A tutaj znali ją tak dobrze wszyscy obecni.

Jay już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko się wycofała, kiedy zobaczyła uniesioną dłoń Louisa.

– Lottie, może to, co zaraz powiem, wyda ci się nienormalne, nierealne i niemożliwe, ale i tak to powiem. Szukanie na siłę nic nie da. Znajdziesz co najwyżej jakiegoś palanta, który na ciebie nie będzie zasługiwał.

– A my jesteśmy idealnym przykładem na to, że to wtedy jak się nie szuka, znajduje się tych właściwych – dorzucił Liam, nagle jakby bardziej pewny tego wszystkiego.

Lottie popatrzyła na nich uważnie, po czym powiedziała z miną osoby, która wie lepiej.

– Nieźle was wzięło, co?

Wzruszyli ramionami. Po co się kłócić i zaprzeczać, skoro wszystko widać jak na dłoni.

– Powiem tak, trzymam kciuki, żebyś w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości była tak szczęśliwa jak my teraz – oznajmił Louis uśmiechając się swoim firmowym uśmiechem numer dwa.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął Liam, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, jak dziewczyna bardzo przewracała oczami. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego w wykonaniu jej brata, żeby się przejmować.

– Nawet jeśli będziesz musiała trochę poczekać, to warto, naprawdę warto.

– Nawet jeśli to będzie dziewczyna? – zainteresowała się Lottie ze złośliwą miną.

Teraz to oni powstrzymali się od przewrócenia oczami. To nie była żadna tajemnica, że Lottie interesowała się jedynie chłopcami i nie myślała o dziewczynach w kontekście bycia z jakąś w związku romantycznym, a nie tylko przyjaźni. Jeśli chciała ich podpuścić czy tam sprawdzić, to średnio jej to wyszło.

– Nawet jeśli będzie dziewczyną – odparł Liam, mrugając do niej. Tymczasem Louis odwrócił się w stronę matki, uśmiechając się tym razem uśmiechem niewiniątka.

– Widzisz jakie masz ogarnięte dzieci? – zapytał.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Powinnaś mamo, powinnaś – zanuciła Lottie, a Louis i Liam zachichotali. Trochę z miny Jay, a trochę tak ogólnie z kontekstu tej rozmowy i wszystkiego z tym związanego.

 _Louis miał rację_ , pomyślał Liam uśmiechając się do własnych myśli. _To było prostsze niż by się mogło wydawać. I niż się wydawało._

*** 

 

**10.01.2015     sobota**

 

Kolejne dwa dni upłynęły im na nic nie robieniu, odpoczywaniu, ładowaniu tak zwanych bateryjek czy też akumulatorków, zabawach z dziewczynkami i generalnie robieniu wszystkiego, co mogli robić, nie musząc robić nic innego.

W sobotę wieczorem zadzwonili do nich chłopcy na Skype. Z tego, co wyjaśnili, Zayn przyszedł do Nialla, bo jednemu i drugiemu było nudno samemu siedzieć i zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić się do tego co weekendowego przesiadywania u chłopaków albo w barze. I kiedy nagle musieli zrobić coś innego, okazało się to wyjątkowo trudne.

Pogadaliby pewnie i trochę dłużej, ale do pokoju wparowały małe podsłuchiwaczki i nie dało się już o niczym więcej pogadać, bo dziewczyny miały do nich mnóstwo pytań. I mówiąc o nich, nikt nie miał na myśli Liama i Louisa.

Tylko szczęście sprawiło, że udało im się od tego uciec. Tym razem.

 

*** 

 

**11.01.2015     niedziela**

 

Niedziela przyszła szybciej niż mogliby się tego spodziewać. Co było w sumie dziwne, bo powinni się tego spodziewać, a jednak ich zaskoczyła.

\- Wiesz co mamo, przynajmniej już nie musisz nam dawać jedzenia na zapas.

– I tak wam dam.

– Ale mamo... – zaprotestował słabo Louis.

– Nie dla was, dla waszych chłopców – zaakcentowała słowo chłopców, uśmiechając się jak szalona. Stojąca w drzwiach Lottie zaczęła się śmiać.

– Nie wiem co jest zabawniejsze, głupawka mamy czy wasze miny – powiedziała chichocząc pod nosem. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby nie obecność Jay, Louis pokazałby jej swój ulubiony palec. Środkowy. A tak była względnie bezpieczna. I bezczelnie z tego faktu korzystała.

Dlatego też jedyne co mu pozostało to pokręcenie głową z miną męczennika.

 

***

 

Po powrocie czekała na nich mała niespodzianka. Albo po prostu niespodzianka.

A niespodzianką było to, że Niall i Zayn na nich czekali. Na klatce schodowej zaraz przy windzie. Z miną, która w jednym przypadku mogła znaczyć wiele, a w drugim jeszcze więcej.

Zanim zdążyli się zacząć dziwić, Niall wciągnął Louisa do mieszkania, a Zayn złapał zdezorientowanego Liama za rękę.

\- Ale Zayn... Co się dzieje?

\- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że oni nie będą specjalnie dobrym towarzystwem dzisiaj? – spytał, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie faktu, a nie pytanie.

Nawet gdyby uparł się protestować, to nie mógłby tego zrobić. Po prostu nie mógłby. W spojrzeniu Zayna było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że był niemal pewny, że a, Zayn wie co mówi, b, on sam doskonale wie o co tu chodzi.

\- Wiesz o tym pewnie lepiej niż ja – westchnął tylko zrezygnowany. Nie dało się z tym kłócić. To było zbyt racjonalne, żeby można się o to i z tym kłócić.

\- Masz klucze od samochodu? – zapytał brunet. Liam sprawdził dla pewności kieszenie, ale zrobił to tylko dla przekonania – wiedział, że to on wziął te od auta, a Louis miał otworzyć mieszkanie. Jak widać dobrze wyszło, mimo że specjalnie tego nie planowali. Pokiwał więc głową. – Świetnie. Idź weź to, co ci będzie potrzebne, jeśli w ogóle coś, a o ciuchy się nie martw – nagle zrobił bardzo zadziorną minę i nachylił do niego. Liamowi oczywiście zrobiło się gorąco, kiedy był tak blisko niego, a jego oddech owiewał mu kark i ucho. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo podoba mi się wizja ciebie w moich ubraniach – odsunął się równie szybko co się do niego nachylił, z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

 _Zapowiada się cudownie_ , pomyślał i sam nie wiedział czy to go bardziej cieszyło, przerażało czy podniecało. A może wszystko na raz.

 

*** 

 

**12.01.2015    poniedziałek**

 

W dzień urodzin Zayna ilość odśpiewanego sto lat, życzeń i innych takich przerosła chyba nawet samego chłopaka. Tyle w tym dobrego, że uznał, że imprezę przełożą na jakiś inny dzień, najprawdopodobniej na weekend. 

Co nie przeszkadzało na zaplanowaniu spędzenia tego wieczoru z Liamem.

Chłopak przyszedł tym razem do niego – jego współlokator wyszedł, pozwalając mu na odchodne robić z mieszkaniem i w mieszkaniu co tylko chce, aby po powrocie nie zaznał jakiejś traumy czy innego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Tak fizycznym, jak i psychicznym.

Zayn wyszedł na chwilę do łazienki. A potem na kolejną, tym razem dłuższą do kuchni. Przypomniało my się, że miał tą dobrą whiskey, którą chciał spróbować, a może nawet wypić przy dobrej okazji. Urodziny jak najbardziej były dobrą okazją.

Nie było go przez kilka minut, a kiedy wrócił, to miał delikatny problem, żeby rozpoznać swój pokój.

Wszędzie stały świece, poza nimi nie było żadnego innego źródła światła, tym samym robiąc niezłą atmosferę. Na łóżku siedział zaś Liam, skubiąc brzeg narzuty i chyba nad czymś mocno myślał.

\- Liam? – zapytał w końcu cicho, widząc że chłopak chyba nie kwapi się w ogóle do zauważenia, że brunet już wrócił.

\- O, już jesteś – powiedział nerwowo. - Jak ci się podoba? – zapytał nieśmiało, przygryzając wargę. Dokładnie w taki sposób, jaki doprowadzał Zayna do takiego stanu, że wstyd było się przyznać.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba, ale z jakiej to okazji?

– Chciałem ci dać coś wyjątkowego na urodziny...

\- Ale nie musisz mi dawać nic wyjątkowego – zaprotestował, ale Liam uniósł dłoń, żeby pokazać mu, że chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

\- Chciałem ci dać coś wyjątkowego – powtórzył. - I daję ci siebie.

Zayn patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. 

– Liam...

– Daję ci siebie – powtórzył. – Wierzę ci, ufam ci, nie wiem czy to już miłość, ale coś do ciebie czuję na pewno. Chcę chociaż spróbować być z tobą, tak naprawdę, we wszystkim, jeśli ty tego chcesz. Daję ci więc siebie. Może to nie jest odpowiedni prezent... – Nie dokończył, gdyż Zayn nie wytrzymał, uniósł jego brodę dwoma palcami, po czym złapał ustami jego dolną wargę. Chwilę później pogłębił pocałunek, kładąc dłoń na karku chłopaka.

Szatyn odwzajemnił pieszczotę, przysuwając się do niego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Mógł to zrobić, teraz już mógł, wiedząc że nie zostanie odrzucony. Po prostu to wiedział, dlatego też mógł sobie na to bezkarnie pozwolić.

– To najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłem dostać kiedykolwiek i z jakiejkolwiek okazji. I bez okazji też. Boże, Li, tak bardzo cię kocham... Będę ci to okazywał tak długo jak długo będziesz tego chciał.

– Skazujesz się na znoszenie mnie bardzo długo.

– Do końca życia nie będzie mi mało – Zayn wyszeptał w jego usta, patrząc mu w oczy, w których w końcu zobaczył cień czegoś, co było bardzo dużą szansą na to, że chłopakowi zależy. A nic nie było więcej warte niż to właśnie.

– To zdecydowanie najlepszy prezent urodzinowy.

– I Zayn... Przez to, że daję ci siebie miałem na myśli coś jeszcze...

– Tak?

– Daje ci siebie... Dosłownie i w przenośni. Chcę się z tobą kochać, Zayn.

Te kilka słów, wypowiedzianych melodyjnym głosem, sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się czy trafił do raju. Miał już swojego anioła, stał właśnie przed nim i uśmiechał się do niego, tak jak tylko on potrafił. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że Liam chciał seksu. Chodziło o to, jak bardzo mu już ufał, że chciał, żeby do tego doszło. Że chciał zrobić kolejny krok w ich związku, ba, że nie bał się już, że zerwie z nim czy zrobi cokolwiek innego paskudnego i równie niemożliwego.

To był naprawdę najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Na kończone właśnie dwadzieścia pięć lat był jak znalazł.

Zresztą, to nie miało znaczenia. Miał Liama, cała reszta się nie liczyła, mogliby tylko siedzieć na kanapie przed telewizorem, a i to byłoby najlepszym wydarzeniem i najlepszymi urodzinami, jakie mógłby mieć.

\- Liam, jeśli nie chcesz tego, a czujesz, że powinieneś…

\- Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy – powiedział stanowczo. – Dobrze to przemyślałem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jestem pewny. Chcę tego. Chce ciebie. Chcę tego z tobą.

Zayn skinął głową, trochę oszołomiony całą sytuacją. To było wszystko to czego chciał i o czym marzył a jednocześnie dużo, dużo więcej niż to o czym mógł chociaż pomyśleć.

\- W każdej chwili możesz przerwać, okej? – Liam tylko skinął nieznacznie głową. – Okej? Musze to usłyszeć.

\- Tak, Zayn. Zrozumiałem – Nachylił się do niego i powiedział mu do ucha: – Ale nie jestem pewny czy jeśli zaczniemy to będę umiał przerwać.

I weź tu człowieku bądź opanowany i nie chcij więcej niż możesz otrzymać, jeśli słyszysz takie słowa. No nie da się tego zrobić. Trzeba mieć chyba nerwy ze stali. A Zayn takich nie miał. Zwłaszcza dla Liama.

\- Skoro tak, to koniec gadania. Chcę rozpakować mój prezent – powiedział tonem mówiącym bardzo bardzo wiele.

Prawdopodobnie tak wiele, jak wiele chciał usłyszeć Liam. Miał taką nadzieję.

Zaczęli się całować. Na początku spokojnie, powoli, z czułością, ale też pewnego rodzaju zadziorem, zadziorem zapowiadającym tylko lepsze atrakcje.

Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej namiętne i coraz to bardziej niechlujne stawały się ich pocałunki. Gdyby ktoś go pytał, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, w którym momencie zaczęli pozbywać się ubrań. Ani tego jak szybko to robili. Jak dla niego to w jednej chwili mieli je na sobie, w drugiej już nie. W jednej tylko się całowali, w drugiej byli nadzy i Zayn zataczał kółka nawilżonym palcem wokół wejścia Liama.

\- Zayn, nie drocz się... Zrób to. Proszę, zrób to.

Powoli wsunął w niego jeden palec.

– Więcej – jęczał pod nim Liam, wijąc się i wypychając w jego stronę biodra. – Mocniej, chcę cię, pragnę cię, Boże, tak bardzo cię pragnę...

– Li, jaki ty niecierpliwy jesteś – zaśmiał się gardłowo, wyznaczając sobie ustami drogę od jego szczęki przez szyję na klatkę piersiową, w międzyczasie dodając drugi palec.

Liam chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, ewidentnie nie mogąc zebrać myśli w jedno składne zdanie.

– Jakieś życzenia? – zapytał, kiedy dołożył kolejny i zwiększył tempo, wsuwając je i wysuwając miarowo z gorącego wnętrza chłopaka, przy akompaniamencie coraz głośniejszych jęków w jego wykonaniu.

– Chcę patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy będziesz we mnie. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz… i chce... żebyś patrzył... na mnie... kiedy będziesz mnie posuwał... – dokończył już bardzo urywanymi zdaniami, bo w międzyczasie złapał dłoń Zayna i wraz z własną, zacisnął ją na swoim penisie. Poruszał nimi, synchronizując tempo z palcami Zayna, które miarowo wchodziły i wychodziły z niego. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. To było tak dobre... takie przyjemne. Jego myśli w tym momencie ograniczały się jedynie do skandowania zaynzaynzayn, mocniejszybciejteraz, zaynchceciepragnecie, zaynzaynzayn i nie zamierzał wymagać od nich ani od siebie niczego innego.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie – mruknął, pochylając się nad nim i całując go gwałtownie.

Odsunął się na chwilę, jedną ręką nakładając sobie prezerwatywę. Patrzył z fascynacją, jak jego trzy palce znikają we wnętrzu szatyna. W pewnym momencie chłopak właściwie sam się na nie nabijał. Mieszanka skupienia i pożądania jaka malowała się na jego twarzy była tak niesamowicie gorąca i podniecająca, że Zayn mógłby stać się jeszcze bardziej twardy niż już był. Mógłby. Gdyby to było fizycznie możliwe.

– Zayn... Więcej, więcej, więceeeej... – jęknął Liam, wyginając się w łuk, kiedy samą tylko główką dotknął jego wejścia.

Wiedział, że seks z Liamem będzie magiczny i niesamowity, ale że aż tak? Nigdy by chyba o tym nie pomyślał. A rzeczywistość i tak była lepsza.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – powtórzył niskim głosem.

Wszedł w niego powoli, obaj jęknęli gardłowo. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie robił nic więcej poza delikatnymi pocałunkami wzdłuż linii szczęki i okazjonalnie w usta, pozwalając Liamowi na przyzwyczajenie się do tego dziwnego i przecież nowego dla niego uczucia.

Dopiero wtedy Zayn zaczął powoli się poruszać. Ciszę przerywały jedynie ich głośne sapnięcia, przekleństwa i odgłos ocierających się spoconych i mocno podnieconych ciał o siebie.

Liam próbował tak manewrować swoją dłonią, żeby chociaż jedną zacisnąć na penisie. Ale nie udało mu się to. 

Zayn miał inny plan. Chciał, żeby poczuł to bardziej, głębiej, żeby orgazm, który osiągnie, był czymś totalnie naturalnym, pełnym. Dlatego złapał go za dłonie i splatając ich palce ze sobą, przeniósł je Liamowi za głowę, przyciskając nieco do łóżka, kiedy zaczął mocniej pchać, korzystając z tego nowego, innego kąta.

Liam zdecydowanie był już na skraju. Nie żeby Zayn był jakimś znawcą, ale czuł to. Widział to. To było niesamowite. I podniecające jak cholera.

– Dojdź dla mnie – wyszeptał brunet tym swoim seksownie niskim głosem, wibrującym teraz z pożądania, wpatrując się niego błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami. Liam jakby tylko czekał na to, żeby dostać pozwolenie. To była ciekawa myśl i jakieś resztki rozsądku Zayna kazały sobie zapamiętać ten interesujący fakt. I pomyśleć o nim później. I może nawet jakoś go wykorzystać. Później. Zdecydowanie użyć, ale później.

Doszli niemal jednocześnie, Zayn dokładnie w chwili, kiedy mięśnie Liama zaicsnęły się na nim, kiedy chłopak osiągnał orgazm. Wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc głośno jego imię. Brunet pocałował go jakny to była jedyna słuszna rzecz do zrobienia. Ten pocałunek był inny. Niemal władczy. Trochę brutalny. Bardzo ale to bardzo seksowny i gorący.

Opadł na niego, wyczerpany, zaspokojony i piekielnie szczęśliwy.

– Boże, jesteś taki seksowny… zdecydowanie Liam na skraju orgazmu jest moim ulubionym Liamem. I tylko moim, bo nie każdy to widzi – mruknął Zayn, przesuwając palcami po spoconym czole lezącego pod nim szatyna, odgarniając mu do tyłu włosy. Przeniósł dłoń na szczękę, po czym delikatnie zaczął obrysowywać jego usta. Liam wziął go za tę dłoń i po kolei ucałował każdy z palców, patrząc na niego z czymś takim... Z czymś takim, że Zayn chciał nigdy się nie ruszać z tego miejsca, nigdy nie musieć wychodzić, żeby mógł być tu, tylko z Liamem. Być z nim, kochać się z nim, kochać go. Kochać Liama jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz jaką mógłby robić w życiu. I w sumie była. Jego życie zaczynał o się i kończyło na Liamie.

– Nie widział i nie zobaczy – zapowiedział na wydechu, zanim nie przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie wiadomo jak to było w ogóle technicznie i fizycznie możliwe, ale było, jakimś cudem było. Jedyne co chcieli w tej chwili jeszcze robić, to leżeć tak, ciasno spleceni, słuchając bicia własnych serc, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, mają siebie.

\- Chętny na drugą rundę? – zapytał nagle Zayn, uśmiechając się zawadiacko i mimochodem zaciskając palce na penisie chłopaka.

\- To zależy jakie masz dla mnie propozycje.

\- Możliwe, że mam coś konkretnego w głowie w tej chwili, ale mogę to pokazać, a nie tylko o tym gadać.

Liam zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a może udawał, że się zastanawia, rozum Zayna nie był teraz w pełni swoich możliwości, żeby być w stanie to rozróżnić.

\- Zaryzykuję ten pokaz.

\- Brzmisz tak, jakby to było coś strasznego – odparł tonem niezobowiązującej pogawędki. Jednocześnie poruszając dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na penisie Liama. Który zareagował dokładnie z taką samą gorliwością jak wcześniej.

Nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się poprzednio, ale Liam miał całkiem pokaźne rozmiary, a Zayn był tylko człowiekiem. Chciałby go nawet gdyby nie był taki jaki był, ale rzeczywistość tylko wszystko polepszała. Tak jak wcześniej chciał poczuć jak to jest mieć Liama wokół siebie, wchodzić w niego, tak teraz chciał poczuć go w sobie. Czasami lubił być na dole. Po prostu.

A z Liamem chciał spróbować wszystkiego.

A teraz chciał go w sobie. Chciał go ujeżdżać. Oj tak, to był świetny pomysł.

\- Nie, dlaczego? – zapytał i pochylił się biorąc go do ust. Liam sapnął i chciał wypchnąć biodra do przodu. Nie udało mu się to, Zayn przytrzymywał go jedną ręką za biodro na tyle mocno, że nie mógł się ruszyć w żadną stronę.

\- Teraz to ja już nawet nie wiem co chciałem powiedzieć – wymamrotał Liam, zatapiając palce we włosach bruneta. Zayn zamruczał gardłowo, wiedząc, że wibracje dadzą dodatkową przyjemność chłopakowi. A Zayn chciał mu dać dużo, dużo więcej.

Jeszcze kilka ruchów ręką i uznał, że jest gotowy. I Liam, i on sam.

Przesunął się do góry, jadąc językiem od penisa przez brzuch aż znalazł się na wysokości jego ucha.

\- Co powiesz na to, żebym cię ujeżdżał? – wymruczał gardłowo po raz kolejny, przygryzając my płatek ucha. Liam zadrżał. I zdecydowanie nie z powodu zimna.

\- Jeśli cię nie skrzywdzę… - powiedział rylko, wskazując ręką na swojego penisa.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Chyba że będę musiał jeszcze poczekać na to, żeby się przekonać jak to jest mieć cię w sobie – oblizał wargi. – Marzę o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Ty i twój penis stanowicie bardzo ważny wątek jeśli chodzi o moje fantazje i sny erotyczne.

\- Nie mogę więc nie pozwolić na to, żebyś nie spełniał swoich marzeń – odparł nieco tylko czerwony i nie wiadomo było czy się zawstydził, czy to było z zupełnie innych wrażeń i emocji.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – odparł i pocałował go, przygryzając nieco boleśnie mu wargę i odsunął się. Całe szczęście prezerwatywy wciąż leżały blisko i na wierzchu.

Wyjął jedną, szybkim ruchem nałożył ją Liamowi. Wziął jego dłoń, wsunął sobie do ust dwa palce i zaczął zataczać wokół nich kółka językiem, dokładnie je nawilżając. Wszystko co robił, robił patrząc mu w oczy. Nie zerwał tego połączenia nawet wtedy, kiedy przesunął się nieco do przodu i naprowadził dłoń Liama na swoje wejście.

Liam niemal od razu załapał co ma zrobić. Dobrze. Szybko się uczy. Zatoczył kilka kółek i wsunął na próbę palce. Na próbę, bo zrobił to dość płytko. Ale już samo to wystarczyło, żeby Zaynowi zrobiło się dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze.

Widząc, że nie robi brunetowi krzywdy, bardziej ochoczo i pewniej wsunął palce głębiej. Dołożył też trzeci.

To było mega. Naprawdę. Liam nawet nie wiedział, jaki miał dar. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Zayn wyolbrzymia. Ale on miał to gdzieś.

Kiedy udało mu się trafić w prostatę i Zayn praktycznie zobaczył gwiazdy, uznał że czas najwyższy na główny punkt zabawy.

Przesunął się tak, żeby wysunąć z siebie palce Liama. Robił to z żalem, ale wiedział, że zamieni je na coś jeszcze lepszego. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Naprowadził się na niego i cały czas patrząc na Liama zaczął się powoli opuszczać. Chwilę to zajęło, bo nie chciał przesadzić i wziąć za dużo na raz. Chciał czerpać z każdej minuty, ba, z każdej sekundy jak najwięcej. Chciał, żeby to było coś. Chciał, żeby ten pierwszy raz w takiej konfiguracji był jeszcze bardziej niezapomniany i niewiarygodny.

Liam zdawał się mieć podobny pomysł, a może tylko tak mu się wydawało. Trudno stwierdzić, ale nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać w tej chwili.

W tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, że miał w sobie _całego_ Liama i to było najlepsze, wszechogarniające uczucie na świecie. Dał sobie chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do tego jak pełny się czuł i dopiero wtedy na próbę zrobił małe kółko biodrami.

Było tylko lepiej. Zdecydowanie. Nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Spojrzał tylko na Liama, a z reakcji, jaką otrzymał, czyli kiwnięcia głową zrozumiał, że musiał mieć to pytanie wypisane na twarzy. Może i lepiej, bo nie ufał swoim słowom na ten moment.

Przestał się więc hamować i powstrzymywać. Za to zaczął czerpać wszystko, co mógł, jeśli chodzi o szansę na ujeżdżanie Liama.

Unosił się i opadał i momentami prawie tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Tak bardzo zatracał się w tej sytuacji.

Patrząc na to jak mocno Liam zaciskał palce na jego biodrach, nie tylko jemu podobało się to, co się działo. Czasami nawet przejmował kontrolę nad tempem i kątem ich ruchów. Zayn nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że przez to będzie jeszcze bardziej seksowny niż odbierał to do tej pory. A jednak.

Doszli chyba nawet szybciej niż za pierwszym razem. Z różnicą kilku, może kilkunastu sekund.

Zayn opadł na niego, dysząc ciężko.

\- To było… - spróbował coś wyartykułować Liam, ale tak to właśnie wyglądało – spróbował i na próbie się skończyło.

\- Zajebiste? – mruknął Zayn nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Nieziemskie – przejechał opuszkami palców po jego plecach i zatrzymał dłoń na karku bruneta. – Nie żebym narzekał, ale wykończysz mnie jak tak dalej pójdzie.

\- No ja nie wiem kto kogo szybciej wykończy – zaśmiał się Zayn, zsunął się wreszcie z Liama i opadł ciężko obok niego.

\- Nie chce mi się tym teraz przejmować. Jest mi dobrze tu gdzie jestem.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to się wcale ode mnie nie odczepisz.

\- A kto powiedział, że będę chciał się odczepić?

\- Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam – zaśmiał się, a jeszcze głośniej zaczął się śmiać, kiedy chłopak przystąpił do ataku łaskotek. Jakim cudem mieli na to siłę, to była zagadka dla nich obu.

 

*** 

 

**13.01.2015    wtorek**

 

Obudził się chyba nad ranem, bo świtało i bardzo powoli robiło się coraz widniej. Leżał zadowolony z różnych powodów. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzał na Zayna. Wyglądał tak spokojnie kiedy spał. Kto by pomyślał, że może być z niego taka bestyjka.

Nie żałował tego, co zrobił. Bał się, bał się seksu, bał się, że nie będzie dobry, że Zayn stwierdzi, że nic z tego i że nawet do seksu się nie nadaje.

Ale nic z tych rzeczy nie nastąpiło. I nawet mu się spodobało. I chciał więcej. Dużo więcej. Seks jest naprawdę tak fantastyczny jak mówią, kiedy robisz to z osobą, którą kochasz.

\- Liam, za głośno myślisz – odezwał się Zayn, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Liam prychnął tylko i zapytał:

\- Jak się spało?

\- Cudownie. Fantastycznie. Za krótko.

\- Śpij dalej – pogłaskał go po policzku w odpowiedzi.

Zayn mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, wtulając się bardziej w poduszkę i w Liama. Nagle podniósł się lekko na łokciu i powiedział:

– I teraz już możesz pić, kiedy ktoś rzuci, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu – zaśmiał się, kiedy Liam w odpowiedzi żartobliwie uderzył go w ramię.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mruknął. 

\- Wiem. I głupie. I jest za wcześnie na takie rozmowy - wymamrotał. 

Liam nie omieszkał nie przyznać mu racji. 

 

*******

 

**14.01.2015    środa**

 

– Pojedź ze mną do moich rodziców – powiedział znienacka Zayn, kiedy siedzieli na kanapie przytulając się.

– Co? – zapytał zaskoczony, podnosząc głowę, żeby móc popatrzeć na chłopaka.

– Pojedź ze mną do moich rodziców – powtórzył spokojnie, przeczesując palcami przydługie już nieco włosy Liama. Ten przymknął oczy oddając się tej przyjemności, wciąż jednak huczały mu w głowie słowa Zayna.

– Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? To dość duże określenie się, że tak powiem...

– Wydaje mi się, że to ja ciebie powinienem o to pytać – uśmiechnął się czule, po czym dodał: – Jestem pewny ciebie, Liam, ciebie i wszystkiego, co z tobą związane. I absolutnie chcę, żebyś ze mną pojechał. Nie mogę się zdecydować czy bardziej chcę, żebyś to ty ich poznał czy może żeby to oni poznali ciebie.

– Chcesz się mną pochwalić? – powiedział unosząc brwi Liam.

– Oczywiście, że tak! Nie wątp w to, chcę się chwalić, bo mam się kim chwalić.

Liam pokręcił z uśmiechem głową i Zayn wiedział, że myśli o tym, że przecież nie jest kimś, kim można się chwalić. Ale głośno nie powiedział nic. Co Zayn uznał już za kolejny mały sukces. A takimi małymi sukcesami można wiele zyskać. A Zayn można powiedzieć miał ambitne cele w tej materii. I już odnosił sukcesy, więc pod żadnym pozorem nie zrezygnuje. Dlatego też nie próbował przekonać na siłę szatyna, że to on ma rację.

\- Nie teraz, nie dzisiaj, ale kiedyś, w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości…

\- Okej. Pojedźmy. Nie wiem czy w najbliższym czasie czy...

\- Kiedy będziesz na to gotowy. Wtedy i tylko wtedy.

\- Ale co sobie pomyślą twoi rodzice?

\- Zrozumieją – przerwał mu Zayn tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Zrozumieją. Mamy przecież cały czas na świecie.

I naprawdę szczerze w to wierzył. 

 

***

 

**18.01.2015    niedziela**

 

Więcej do tematu rodziców i wycieczki nie wracali. Przynajmniej w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni. Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko tymczasowo i ten temat w końcu wróci. Ale Zayn był niesamowicie słowny pod tym względem i skoro powiedział, że poczeka to nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania.

Tymczasem chłopcy zupełnie spontanicznie uznali w sobotę, że spotkają się by popracować i ewentualnie nagrać chociaż jedną z piosenek. Właśnie tak. Chociaż jedną, bo nigdy nie wiadomo co się wydarzy. Może będą mieli takie wyczucie i wenę, że zrobią więcej? Kto to wie. Ale jedna to niespecjalnie wygórowany cel i taki całkiem możliwy do osiągnięcia.

Jak zapowiedzieli tak zrobili. Kilka godzin później siedzieli w garażu, pracując zawzięcie nad drugą już piosenką. Pierwsza poszła jak strzała, raz dwa i była gotowa. A efekt na tyle im się podobał, że uznali, że lepiej skorzystać ze sprzyjających okoliczności przyrody i działać od razu dalej.

Garaż wyglądał trochę tak, jakby przeszło tamtędy tornado. Co najmniej. Można powiedzieć, że przeszło, ale w postaci sześciu chłopaków. Wszędzie leżały kable, kartki, pisaki i puste puszki po coli.

 _Jedna z najfajniejszych rzeczy w tym garażu to to, że jest ciepło_ , pomyślał Niall, rozglądając się z uśmiechem po pomieszczeniu. _Jakoś dalibyśmy radę i bez tego, ale tak jest zdecydowanie przyjemniej._

– Hej, chłopaki... - odezwał się nagle Harry. - Skoro już nagrywamy i pewnie też w końcu wrzucimy do sieci to powinniśmy mieć jakąś nazwę.

– Styles ma rację.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze mam rację – prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem.

– A jakieś propozycję też masz?

– Zależy czego mają dotyczyć – puścił mu oczko. Louis jęknął z oburzeniem. A może lekko przerysowanym obrzydzeniem. Liam nie był do końca pewny.

– Nazwy zespołu, zboczeńcu.

– To ty sobie coś pomyślałeś, skoro mi to teraz wypominasz.

\- Chcecie o tym porozmawiać? – prychnął trochę z rozbawieniem, a trochę z oburzeniem Zayn.

\- Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, ale niech będzie, nie będę się tu kłócił.

Ostatecznie wrócili do pracy. A rozmowa na ważne tematy została przełożona na później. Tak było lepiej. W tym momencie do niczego mądrego i tak by nie doszli. A ten czas mogli spożytkować dużo, dużo lepiej.

 

***

 

**19.01.2015    poniedziałek**

 

Następnego dnia jeszcze przed południem Liam dostał wiadomość na ich wspólnej grupie na whatsappie.

 

LOUIS: mam pomysł. Wpadnijcie do nas wieczorem

 

Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Nie miał pojęcia o co mu mogło chodzić. Rano jeszcze zdążyli chwilę porozmawiać i nie było nawet cienia przesłanek, że mógłby mieć jakieś plany. Albo genialne pomysły. Jak to jednak u Louisa bywa, nigdy dokładnie nie wiadomo.

Jak się okazało nie tylko on nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić.

\- Hej Li, wiesz coś o tym? – zapytał Harry, machając mu przed oczami telefonem, kiedy tylko wszedł do kantorka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie coś wymyślił i koniecznie musi nam to przedstawić jeszcze dzisiaj – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czyli nie możemy zrobić nic innego, jak wieczorem pojawić się u was.

\- Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się. Cokolwiek by o tym nie pomyślał, nie mógł powiedzieć że nie był ciekawy co tym razem wymyślił jego przyjaciel.

 

***

 

\- Ostatnim razem jak się w takich okolicznościach spotkaliśmy wyszedł pomysł wyjazdu – powiedział Zayn, kiedy nadszedł wieczór i pojawili się w mieszkaniu chłopaków, i wyczekująco patrzyli teraz na Louisa.

\- Nie wiem czy to będzie tak spektakularne jak ten wyjazd…

\- Mów w końcu, sami ocenimy.

Louis jeszcze przez chwilę od niechcenia oglądał swoje paznokcie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak to ich irytuje. Nie byli jednak już tacy naiwni, zdążyli nauczyć się że im szybciej przestaną dawać mu to czego chciał, tym szybciej zdradzi tą wielką tajemnicę. W tym przypadku musieli jedynie nie pokazywać, że zależy im na tym, żeby poznać ten genialny pomysł.

Tak było i tym razem. Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewali. W końcu nie wytrzymał:

\- Jesteście okropni. Nie ma z wami żadnej zabawy.

\- Sorry Lou, ale to ty nie chcesz zdradzić tej tajemnicy co ją tam masz – wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami Liam.  

\- Jakie nie chcę, ja tylko podnoszę napięcie.

\- To może z łaski swojej powiedz w końcu co znowu wymyśliłeś?

Louis westchnął w taki sposób, jakby to był największy dramat i cierpienie jakie mogło go spotkać.

 _Serio minął się z powołaniem_ , pomyślał Liam patrząc na niego. _Powinien być aktorem i specjalizować się w rolach dramatycznych. Byłby w tym zajebisty._

\- Niech będzie. Pomyślałem, że skoro już nagraliśmy kilka piosenek, może dobrze by było pójść krok dalej.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale nasz tu Liamek miał swego czasu konto na Youtube – chłopcy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. Liam natomiast przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Chętnie by się teraz gdzieś schował, ale to nic by nie dało. Oni by go i tak odnaleźli, a Louis wykorzystałby tą sytuację, żeby pogrążyć go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czyli nie wiecie – kontynuował niewzruszony. – No to już się dowiedzieliście. I tak pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy z tego skorzystać.

\- Chcesz wrzucić nagrania na ten kanał?

\- Bingo – odparł bardzo zadowolony z siebie. – Prawda, że to genialne w swojej prostocie?

\- Louis, nie wiem czy …

\- A ja myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł – wtrącił Niall, dotąd dość cichy, jak na niego. – Czy ktoś poza nami wie, że to twoje?

\- Chyba nie… No, Nick wie, dzięki temu mnie zatrudnił, ale to było dawno temu. No i niewiele rzeczy można ze mną powiązać, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Niall podrapał się po brodzie i powiedział:  

\- To ja jestem za.

Zayn, Josh i Harry energicznie pokiwali głowami. Co było jednoznaczne ze zgodą.

Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na przyjaciela.

\- Liam. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

\- Przecież i tak mnie przegłosowaliście.

\- Chłopcy się chyba ze mną zgodzą, że tu nie chodzi o to czy cię przegłosowaliśmy czy nie. Chodzi o to, żebyśmy byli zgodni co do tego co chcemy zrobić. A tak poza tym tak się składa, że ten kanał należy do ciebie. Więc ostateczna decyzja też będzie po twojej stronie.

Liam skinął głową. Decyzję podjął szybko, bardzo szybko jak na siebie. Nawet jeżeli miał wątpliwości, że może ktoś go rozpozna albo coś. Ale w sumie raz się żyje. Będzie się martwił jak przyjdzie co do czego. 

\- Okej. Zróbmy to.

Pozostała piątka rozpromieniła się natychmiastowo, Louis nawet zatarł ręce.

To mogłoby być dość niepokojące i Liam pewnie zacząłby się martwić w innych okolicznościach. Ale nie było teraz tych innych okoliczności, a on nie zamierzał się martwić tym, czego nie ma. Był dość podekscytowany i ciekawy co z tego wyjdzie. I czy w ogóle coś wyjdzie.

\- A tak w ogóle, to skoro chcemy to upublicznić to chyba wypadałoby w końcu zdecydować się na jakąś nazwę – powiedział Harry.

To przypomniało im, że prowadzili już rozmowę na ten temat, ale w tamtym momencie utknęła w martwym punkcie. I że aż do tej pory zapomnieli o tym drobnym fakcie.

\- Masz rację. Przecież nie możemy tego wrzucić tak po prostu – Louis drapał się po swoim nieogolonym policzku z zamyśleniem. – Jeśli podchodzimy do tego poważnie to na poważnie.

\- Właśnie. Jakieś pomysły? – podchwycił Harry, zadowolony że go posłuchali i bez większych sprzeciwów zajęli się teraz tą sprawą.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście czy może i kilkadziesiąt minut przerzucali się mniej lub bardziej trafnymi pomysłami. A im więcej ich było, tym trudniej było na coś się zdecydować.

\- Myślę, że to Liam powinien mieć decydujące zdanie w tej kwestii – oznajmił nagle Harry.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Bo na ten przykład to twoje konto – wzruszył ramionami. – Powód dobry jak każdy inny. Równie dobrze możesz to być ty.

Pozostali pokiwali energicznie głowami. Pod tym względem nie miał nic do gadania.

Zaczął zastanawiać się nad propozycjami, które już padły. Zwłaszcza nad tymi, które najbardziej do nich i do niego przemawiały. W końcu dla nich samych też ma mieć jakieś znaczenie. A może przede wszystkim dla nich.

\- One Direction – odparł w końcu, podając nazwę, która pasowała mu najbardziej.

Chłopacy zdawali się podzielać i zgadzać co do jego wyboru. Niebywałe. Powinno to go zastanowić, a nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Chyba się za bardzo już przyzwyczaił.

\- Mówiłem, że Liam wybierze najlepsze? – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. – Mówiłem.

\- Tak, Styles, mówiłeś, ciesz się tym, że raz miałeś w czymś rację – Louis standardowo przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się do niego, więc wiadomo było, że robił to tylko na pokaz. Taki już był.

\- To co w takim razie wrzucamy?

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> bestziamever.tumblr.com
> 
> Piszcie co myślicie :)


End file.
